The Stilinski Twins
by MinnieMatthews
Summary: Searching the woods for a dead body might seem like a strange thing for to do but for Hope and her twin Stiles, it's just another night in Beacon Hills but instead of a body, the twins and their best friend Scott stumble upon another secret. Werewolves are real and Scott and Hope are about to find out first hand about the things that go bump in the night. Complete!
1. Wolf Moon: Into the Woods

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis and MTV. If I owned them Erica, Boyd, and Allison would still be alive and Derek would win more rights. That is all.**

**Wolf Moon: Into the Woods**

Stiles!" Scott yelled, "What the heck are you doing?"

"You weren't answering your phone." Stiles said as he dangled upside down from the roof in front of Scott who was standing on his front porch with a baseball bat in hand. "Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator." Scott said.

"Nope, just an idiot," said Hope, Stile's twin sister, as she walked up to the porch. "A trait we thankfully didn't share."

It was one of the few traits they didn't have common because Hope was a feminine double of her brother. They shared the same brown eyes, upturned nose and dark hair; hers was just a lot longer and thicker. They also shared the same quirk for listening in on their dad's phone calls, which was why they were there tonight.

"Listen I know it's late, but you got to hear this." Stiles said. "Dispatched called-"

"They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department-" Hope interrupted, as was the twins way when they were excited. Sharing a womb somehow equaled sharing sentences in the Stilinski twins mind.

"And even the state police." Stiles added excitedly.

"For what?" Scott asked.

"That's the best part," Stiles said as he got down from the roof. "Two joggers found a body in the woods."

"A dead body?" Scott asked."No," Stiles deadpanned. "A body of water?"

"Duh, dummy. " Hope said at the same time as her twin. "A dead body."

Scott's eyebrows shot up. "You mean like murdered?"

"Nobody knows yet." Hope said, unable to keep the excitement from her voice.

"All we know is that it was a girl, probably in her 20s." Stiles added, equally excited.

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?"

"That's the best part," Hope revved her brows. "They only found half."

"Dude!" Scott gasped.

"I know. We're so going." Stiles said.

* * *

Not needing to be told twice, the threesome hurried over to Stiles blue Jeep. In less than fifteen minutes they were at the edge of the woods, standing in front of the dark tree filled lot, with one flashlight between three of them.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked.

"You're are the one always complaining that nothing ever happens in this town," Hope pointed out.

"I don't know guys," Scott hedged. "I was trying to get a goodnight sleep before practice tomorrow."

"Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort," Hope teased.

Scott shot her a disgruntle look. "I'm playing this year. First line."

"Everyone should have a dream," Stiles joked. "Even a pathetically unrealistic one."

Scott gave his friend a lit shove in the arm, causing the uncoordinated boy to fall over. Hope busted out laughing as Stiles struggled to his feet. "Hey!"

"Spaz," Hope teased, as she offered her older brother a hand up.

As one the trio started off into the woods. Stiles cast the light around them nervously as they made their way through the woods.

"So," Scott said nervously as he looked around. "Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

"Huh!" Shared a confused looked with his twin. "I didn't think of that."

"And, what if the killer is still out here too." Scott asked Stiles who stared back at him awkwardly.

"Also something I didn't think about."

"It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott said much to Hopes amusement.

"I know," Stiles laughed. "Come on. Let's check up here."

Stiles took off up a hill, leaving Hope and Scott little choice put to follow the exuberant boy. By the time they made it up the small hill, Scott's breathing had become a bit shallow.

"Maybe," Scott panted. "The severe asthmatic should be holding the flashlight, huh?"

"But then we would be going real slow," Hope teased. "So slow that the dead body would get up and walk away."

Before Scott could reply, the trio spotted lights coming towards them from the opposite direction. As one, they dropped to the ground and out of eyesight.

"We got to get out of here," Hope whispered after a few seconds.

The guys agreed and the three of them rose and took off back towards the way they had come. Unfortunately for them, the search party was heading in a similar direction, causing the trio to run right back into the very people they were trying to get away from. The friends split up when the group of officers turned in their direction, and pointed their flashlight where they'd been standing only seconds before. Hope always the quickest of the trio, made her way up a tree, climbing the trunk as fast as she could.

"Freeze." An officer yelled. "We know you're out there."

Always the stand up guy, Stiles moved from his hiding place behind a tree, putting all the attention on himself and not his sister and best friend.

"Hold on, hold on." Sheriff Stilinski sighed heavily. "This little delinquent belongs to me." Hope heart started to go up faster, her father was there. If he found out that she was there, there was going to be trouble.

"Hey dad," Stiles said nervously. "How you doing?"

"So have you been listening in to all of my phone calls?"

"No…not the boring ones.''

_Boring phone calls,_ Hope thought, _he was a police office there wasn't a lot of boring calls._

"Now, where are your usual partners in crime?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

Hope leaned back against the tree, trying to make herself as small as possible, all the while threatening her twins life in her head. If he ratted her out, he was as good as dead.

"Who Hope and Scott?"

"Do you have any other friends?"

"Not out here. In the woods," he gestured around spastically. "Where we don't belong. Nope. Not at all. Sure don't sir."

"Really?" Sheriff Stilinski bypassed Stiles and walked a few feet in the direction Stiles had come from, waving the flashlight around as he did so. "Scott? Hope? Are you at there?"

"Dad I told you it's just me."

Sheriff Stilinski moved the light around a bit more, before turning back to Stiles. "Well young man. I'm going to walk you back to your car and you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy."

They waited a few minutes before coming out of their hiding spots. Hope from out of the tree, and Scott from behind a different one.

"How the heck did you get up there?" Scott asked.

"A combination of gymnastics and a brother who likes to climb trees. Come on, we got to go home now."

"Wait," Scott took out his inhaler and gave it a shake. He took a quick hit off his medicine then let out a relieved sigh. "Okay. Lead on."

Even though they'd grown up playing in the preserve as kids, trying to find a different way out in the dark wasn't as easy as she'd thought it be. The more they walked, the scarier it became. Suddenly, out of nowhere a group of deers dashed in front of them. Startled, Scott grabbed hold of Hope and pulled her out of the way of the frantic animals. His quick action more than likely saved her life, but it also caused the necklace she was wearing to break and fall to the ground.

"Crap," Hope shouted as she dropped to the ground. "I can't find my necklace."

"I lost my inhaler too."

"Ah crap. My dad is going to kill me. That necklace used to belong to my mom."

"Here," Scott took out his phone. They used the light from his screen to search the ground. Unfortunately though, they didn't find either objects, instead they found the top half of a female's body.

Hope screamed at the top of her lungs, and grabbed hold of Scott. The two stumbled back, lost their footing and tumbled backwards. Hope lost her grip on Scott as they rolled down the hill. Thankfully it was a very big drop, leaving Hope's ego bruised more than anything else. She couldn't believe how girly she'd been. Yelling like that over a corps. Irritated at herself, she set up, wincing a bit at the ache in her body.

"That was a very Stilinski like exit." Scott teased, as he offered her his hand to help her up.

"What can I say? Clumsiness is in our DNA." Hope took his hand and stood. She was just about to crack another joke when she spotted something glowing red from behind her friend. "Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"What is that?"

Scott turned around seconds before a wolf stalked out from the dark directly towards the scared duo.


	2. Wolf Moon: Not a Dream

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis and MTV. If I owned them Erica, Boyd and Allison would still be alive and Derek would win more fights. That is all. **

**Chapter Two**

The wolf started to run over to Hope and as stupid as it was, the only thing she could think besides _"no, no, no_" was "_I'm going to die a virgin. I'm going to die a virgin."_ The two warring thoughts held her in place were she stood. Thankfully Scott wasn't struck dumb like she was and moved into action. He pushed himself in front of Hope and knocked her backwards into one of the many trees surrounding them. The movement made little difference to the wolf who simply changed his direction and dashed past Scott and over to Hope who was laying at the base of a tree.

Hope scrambled backwards but her attempts were blocked by the tree at her back. That didn't stop the other girl from putting up the only defense she could. She held her hands up in front of her face and kicked out with her feet while screaming at the top of her lungs, but her puny kicks were no match for the sharp claws and teeth of the wolf, who charged on despite her feeble attempts and sunk his teeth into the flesh of her side. Her screams of terror turned to screams of pain.

"Hope," Scott cried out as he lunged for the wolf.

"No Scott, run," She didn't want him to get hurt too. He still had a chance. One of them had to survive. Her brother wouldn't survive if both of them died.

Her plea went unanswered as the wolf turned from her and attacked Scott. The screams that poured from his mouth was a sound like nothing she ever heard before. It was also the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

Hope woke up to the sound of Buffy The Vampire Slayer theme song playing on her phone. She opened her eyes and peered around her bedroom. She was safe and sound at home which meant everything she thought had happened, hadn't. It had just been a dream. The scariest dream ever, but thankfully just a dream. With a happy sigh, she closed her eyes and snuggled back into her pillow only to be disturbed again by the same persisting ring tone that signaled her best friend was calling. Grumbling under her breath, she reached out blindly and grabbed her cell phone from off the nightstand. "What!"

"Wake up Sleepy Beauty." Lydia greeted cheerfully, clearly in a good mood.

"What do you want Lyd?"

"Wow, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Lydia joked.

"Sleepy Beauty fell asleep on her back in the middle of the bed, so there would not be a 'wrong side' of the bed for her to wake up to."

"Thanks for the random and uninteresting fairy tale lesson, Wikipedia."

"Here to help."

"Speaking of helping. How are you feeling? Please tell me that the bite didn't get infected."

Hope set straight up in bed. "What bite?"

"The dog bite. Hello."

"Dog…bite…" Hope scrambled from her bed and raced over to the full-length mirror hanging on the back of her bedroom door. She turned to her side and pulled up the unfamiliar tank top and stared in horror at the perfectly symmetric bite mark on her side. "Oh my god! It wasn't a dream."

"More like a nightmare. When Stiles showed up last night with you and Scott I almost died."

"You almost died! We almost died. Wait…why didn't we die?"

"Because in another life I was Florence Nightingale. Plus by the time Stiles got you two to my house the bite mark had stopped bleeding. I still suggested that you two should be taken to the hospital but Scott vetoed that right quick. Apparently his mother is scarier than dying from rabies."

"Scott is okay," she asked shakily as she stared at the already healing mark on her side in shock. "

"He was when he left here. You were the only one still out, although you did wake up long enough to help me change your clothes. I gave you a pair of my pj's and took your clothes to wash, but I threw them away after you left."

"Couldn't get the blood out?"

"Didn't even try."

"Then why did you throw them out?"

"Cause they were ugly and I'm your best friend. Best friends don't let their friends dress like circus clowns."

"I hate you."

"Love you too doll. You up for school then today."

"Apparently," Hope poked around at her wound. "My side doesn't hurt that much and even if it did, it isn't as if I could use it as an excuse with my Dad without giving him reason to ground me until I'm thirty."

"Good point. I'll be by in forty to pick you up."

"Sounds good."

"See you then." Lydia said before hanging up.

Hope gave her side a final look before heading over to her closet and pulling out a blue and white flower printed shirt, blue pants, and a small jacket. She quickly got dress then headed to her brothers room where she found her twin still asleep on his bed snoring like a bear.

Smiling, Hope sat down next to him on the bed. She grabbed a pillow from off the floor and gave her brother a loving whack. "Stiles. Stiles waked up."

"What do you want Hope?" Stiles croaked from under the pillow.

"You need to get ready for school."

"You know how I get ready for school. When Lydia honks her horn I get up. Why do you try to change my ways?" Stiles moaned as he rolled over.

"Fine see if I care if you're late for school on your first day."

"You care. You care."

"Barely."

Stiles let out a jaw cracking yawn and sat up. "How you feeling?"

"Surprisingly…okay."

"Good. I was so freaking scared last night."

"How did you find us?"

"I double backed after dad dropped me off at my car and stumbled across Scott carrying you. He was bleeding. You were passed out and bleeding and I was practically pissing myself. It wasn't pretty."

"I bet."

"But you're okay right?" Stiles reached out and grabbed his sister's hand.

"I'm fine," she smiled. "You and Scott saved me. You're my heroes."

"Just call me Batman."

"Does that make Scott Robin?" Hope tilted her head to the side. "Or is he Catwoman."

"We're not gay. Stop trying to make us gay."

"Pity," Hope went to leave, but paused to ask. "Did Scott tell you what happened with the wolf?"

"You mean the dog."

"No," she spoke slowly so her idiot brother could understand. "I mean the wolf that decided to make me and Scott his chew toy."

"Dog."

"Wolf."

"Dog."

"I think I know what bit me, Stiles."

"Well you're wrong. California doesn't have wolves. Not in like 60 years."

"Well someone should have told that to the wolf."

"Dog."

Irritated, Hope smacked her brother on his arm, before storming from the room. She knew what she saw. She knew what she heard. She knew what she felt, yet somehow she knew that there was only one other person who would believe her. She had to talk to Scott.


	3. Wolf Moon:Tymoteusz What?

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis and MTV. If I owned them Erica, Boyd and Allison would still be alive and Derek would win more fights. That is all. Please R/R.**

**Wolf Moon: Tymosteusz...What?**

Hope ran down stairs and into the kitchen where she found her father reading the Beacon Hills Paper on his iPad.

"Morning daddy." Hope said before dropping a kiss on the top of his head.

"Morning."

"So how's the case going?"

Her dad lowered the iPad and arched an eyebrow. "What case?"

"Oh please. Like Stiles wasn't going to spill the beans about the dead body in the woods." Or he would have if she hadn't been there with him to see it for herself.

"That's classified, Hope. You know that."

"I live in this town. Don't I deserve to know what's going on?"

"Read it in the newspaper," he jiggled the iPad. "Like everyone else."

"What's a newspaper?"

"How is this my life," he muttered, with a shake of his head.

"Come on. You know you love me."

"Side effect of parenting you."

"Lucky you."

"So I keep hearing."

Since her dad wasn't going to spill, Hope decide to move on to greener pastures. "Speaking of me."

"Must we," he asked dryly as he placed his iPad on the table.

"We must," Hope nodded, warming up to the topic. "Can I have twenty bucks?"

"No."

"A new phone?"

"No."

"A car?"

"Yes."

Hope's eyes got big with excitement. "Really?"

"No." John laughed as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Well then, I find no reason to be here." Hope grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl then left the kitchen. She was almost to the living room when she heard a familiar honk from outside. Hope picked up her backpack from off the stairs and called out "I'm leaving dad." as she went out the front door. After closing and locking up behind her, she headed over to the driveway and joined Lydia in her car.

"Hey girl." Lydia smiled.

"Hey Lyd."

"Enough small talk. Let me see the bite."

Hope laughed at her friend's eagerness. "No."

"Okay fine. I'll just go tell your dad."

"Oh stop." Deep down Hope knew her friend wouldn't rat her out, but she also knew Lydia wouldn't let it go either. "Fine. You brat."

"Love you too."

Hope bit back a snarky comment and lifted her shirt on the side, allowing Lydia to see the bandage.

"Oh my God." Lydia blurted out.

Hope worriedly glanced down, afraid something was seeping out of her covered wound. "What? What?"

"I rock at bandages. Florence Nightingale has nothing on me." Lydia boasted.

"You're an idiot." Hope muttered as she pulled her shirt down and sat back in her seat.

"Says the girl who got bit while looking for a dead body in the woods," Lydia reminded her as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Awkward." Hope couldn't fault her logic, so instead she changed the subject. "Speaking of idiots when are you going to break up with Nincompoop?"

Lydia pulled into the street and headed down the road towards their school. "You mean Jackson, don't you?"

"I said what I meant."

"Never. Why?"

"Because I know someone better for you..."

"Hope!" Lydia complained. "Stop trying to hook me up with your brother."

"He's better than Nincompoop."

"Jackson."

"Whatever."

"He a nerd."

"I'm a nerd. So are you, Ms. Know It All," Hope reminded her super smart friend. "What's your I.Q. again?"

Lydia shot her an evil look before glancing back at the road. "I recall you agreeing to never mention that again."

"Well I recall you said you'd date my brother."

"When we were five," Lydia said exasperatedly.

Hope just shrugged. She didn't worry about the little things. ''And that means what to me?"

"Let's stop talking about me getting a boyfriend and start talking about you getting one."

"I don't need a boyfriend, Lydia."

"Yes you do."

"Since when do you deiced what I want and what I need?"

"Since the fourth grade. I believe it was a Tuesday."

"I don't need a boyfriend. Stay out of my love life."

"Find I'll get you a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend…why…do you think I'm attractive to lesbians."

"What?"

"Nothing." It wasn't that she was gay, she just wasn't opposed to everyone finding her attractive. "Why are we even on my love life to begin with?"

"You'd have to have a love life for us to be on it."

"Hey Lydia I found your nose it's in my business, I think you should get out of there."

"That's not an answer." Lydia parked the car and then looked at Hope.

"Oh my god. What will it take for you to back down, Cujo?"

"You going on out on a date."

"One date. With anyone."

"Anyone," Lydia paused for a second. "Anyone that isn't Scott."

"Ew," Hope grimaced at the thought. "As if."

"You go out on one date, with anyone that isn't Scott and I'll back down for a month."

"Six months."

"Don't push it."

"Fine," Hope opened the door and climbed out. "But I'm not wearing make up."

"Baby steps, little one," Lydia said as she joined her friend at the hood of the car. "I'm willing to take baby steps."

As the girls were making their way up the sidewalk an unfamiliar girl walked over and joined them. "Good morning."

"Um…morning…" Hope mumbled back to the stranger, confused as to why someone they didn't know would speak to them out of the blue.

Lydia on the other hand didn't seem confused at all. "Good morning."

"Is your party still on this weekend?"

"Of course."

"Yes! I have to get a new outfit then for sure. Oh hey, did you hear the news?"

Hope and Lydia shared a quick glance. _Did everyone know about the body already?_

"No," Lydia hedged. "What?"

"They're going to be a new student. Her name is Allison something."

"No I didn't hear. What's the 411?"

"That's all I got for now, but give me an hour or so and I'll know her blood type and her social security number."

Hope grimaced. _That was creepy._

"You know where to find me when you do."

"Right," the girl smiled. "I'll see you guys later."

"Later." Lydia waited until the girl left before turning to Hope. "If you find the new girl before you must meet her." Lydia said.

"Why?"

"Because she is from out of town, which already makes her ten times cooler than the rest of the people we know."

"Speaking of people, who was that?" Hope gestured to the girl who was talking to another group of girls.

Lydia stared at her as if she had two heads. "You're kidding right."

"I don't kid."

"Layla Greenburg," Lydia said the name slowly as if pronouncing every syllable was someone how going to make it more obvious.

Hope shrugged. "Not ringing a bell."

"Her cousin is on the lacrosse team with Stiles, Scott, and Jackson."

"Still nothing."

"God, Hope. She sat behind you in History last year."

Hope stared after the girl, brow scrunched in confusion, as she tried to force a memory up. After a second of nothingness, she shook her head and turned back to her friend, who was staring at her with a bemused look on her face.

"You haven't a clue."

"Not even a little one."

"I can't with you."

Out the corner of her eyes, Hope spotted Scott and Stiles standing at the stairs by the front of the school. "Hey I want to go talk to Scott for a second."

"Must you." Lydia sighed.

"Yes," Hope laughed. "See you in a bit."

Walking quickly, Hope made her way over to her brother and his best friend. "Hey guys."

"Hey sis."

"How's the bite?" Scott asked worriedly in lieu of a greeting.

"Healing, how is your bite?"

"Okay I guess…I mean for a wolf bite."

"Are you guys sure it was a wolf?" Stiles asked. "I mean there aren't any wolves in California."

"There's a least one," Scott said. "Cause he bit us."

"Or she," Hope chimed in for women everywhere. "It could have been a she. Don't be sexiest."

"He. She. Whatever. All I know is a wolf bit us and knowing our luck we're going to get rabies or wolf cooties…"

"Or turn into werewolves." Hope added.

Scott stopped his rant to roll his eyes. "Now you're being crazy."

"Wolves in California is no crazier than werewolves in California." Stiles said with a shrug. "Both of them are pretty impossible."

"Wolves make sense," Scott argued. "Werewolves aren't even real."

"Says the boy who's going to turn into a werewolf." Hope teased.

"I'm not turning into a werewolf and neither are you."

"You don't know. I might. In fact, I got twenty bucks saying at least one of us is a werewolf."

"You're on."

"You know what sucks," Stiles said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Everything! Cause not only did I not get to see the body I'm also missing out on turning into a werewolf. How is this fair?"

"You're not missing out on turning into a werewolf, cause no one is turning into a werewolf." Scott said adamantly.

"And finding a dead body is not all that cool." Hope shuddered. "I'm going to be having nightmares about that for months."

"Are you kidding me? Last night was the greatest thing that ever happen to this town since," Stiles paused to grin at Lydia who was coming in their direction. "The birth of Lydia Martin who..." Lydia walked right past Stiles as if he wasn't there. "Is just going to ignore me."

"As usual." Scott laughed.

"You know you two are the reason for this. Draggin' me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet - nerded by you."

"Then explain why she's my best friend."

"Because God hates me."

"Sounds about right." Hope patted her brother lovingly on the cheek.

Lydia stopped at the top of the stairs and looked over at the trio. "Hope come on. We're going to be late."

"Heaven forbid." Hope called back teasingly. "All right, I'm off losers. Try to stay out of trouble."

"I'm not making any promises." Stiles grinned. "Besides, trouble's my middle name."

"No it isn't. Tymoteusz is."

"Tymo—what?" Scott asked as Stiles flailed next to him.

"I can't believe you said that." Her brother scowled.

"What?" She held her hands up innocently as she backed away. "All I said was…"

"If you said it again I'll kill you and pee on everything you love."

"That's gross." She laughed. "Love you too big brother."

"EVERYTHING!"

Hope made her way over to Lydia who was watching the trio's antics with a confused look on her face. "What was that all about?"

"Werewolves." Hope answered honestly, knowing Lydia would never believe her. "Werewolves and dead bodies."

Lydia looped her arm through Hopes as they made their way into the school. "You guys are so weird."

Hope couldn't help but laugh. Truer words had never been spoken. "You have no idea."


	4. Wolf Moon: Meet Allison Argent

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I owe nothing but the sarcastic Hope. But if I did owe Teen Wolf Derek would win a LOT more fights and Allison, Boyd, and Erica would still be alive. Please read and review. That is all.**

**Wolf Moon: Meet Allison Argent**

Hope was in her first class of the day, English. She sat in front Stiles and next to Scott. Sadly Lydia wasn't in the same class so Hope was stuck with her idiot brother and friend. As Mr. Green was getting ready for the lesson she felt a tap on her shoulder. With a sigh she turned around, Stiles with his evil smile had a note for Hope. Making sure no one was looking she took the note and turn around, read it.

**5 bucks says you can't be a pain in the butt before we meet the new student-S**

Hope almost laughed in the class out loud. She flipped the paper over and wrote **how you know she in our class?-H**

**Rumors. So are you doing it?-S**

**Ya.-H.**Hope gave her brother the note and got ready to be a pain more than ever.

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. And I am sure eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I'm here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester." Mr. Green reminded. Hope raised her hand about to earn the easiest five bucks in the world.

"Yes Ms. Stilinski." Mr. Green signed.

"Well the police only found half of the body due to the other missing, so wouldn't that mean we could only give you our half undivided attention to you as for our minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios?" Hope observed smirking ever so slightly.

"Ms. Stilinski as I hate your comebacks today is not that day. Now may I get on with my lesson or would you like to get on talking?" Mr. Green asked.

"Well I would enjoy to keep on talking but I don't believe that was the answer you wanted so... I guess I'll stop talking." Hope said.

"Nice." Stiles whispered to Hope as he passed her the five bucks. Grinning Hope stuff the five bucks in her bra as the principal walked in with the new shiny toy.

"Class this is our new student Allison Argent. Please do everything to make her feel welcome." He said and left. Allison walked in and sat behind Scott. He turned around and gave her a pen.

_My brother's best friend is freaking weird_ Hope thought as she started to write notes down.

* * *

After class Hope meet up with Allison at her locker. Hope had this thing about meeting new people. Well she hate it. She hated meeting new people and talking to them. She had a small number of friends and wanted it to stay like that. But knowing Lydia, Lydia was going to talk to the new girl. For two main reason: A. she was new and Lydia always felt bad for the new people at Beacon Hills High School and B. Allison had really good fashion taste.

"Your Allison right?" Hope asked with a warming fake smile.

"Yeah," Allison said softly.

"I'm Hope. How are you liking Beacon Hills?"

"It's quiet." Allison spoke softly.

"There a party Friday night. After the scrimmage you should come." Hope said.

"I can't its family weekend. Sorry." Allison said. There was something about her that just made Hope thinks she was lying. "When you say scrimmage do you mean like football?"

"Foot-" Hope was going to say before she was rudely interrupted by her best friend.

"That jacket is killer. Where did you get it?" Lydia interrupted. It was like she came out of thin air. _Thank God I missed her_ Hope thought. Lydia stood next to Hope in front of Allison and her locker.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison explained.

"As I said before I was rudely interrupted," Hope sneered at Lydia playfully and then turned back to Allison, "football is a joke here. The sport here is lacrosse."

"My boyfriend is on the team. They have practice in a few minutes." Lydia butted in.

"That is if you don't have anywhere else to go…" Hope added.

"Well I-" Allison tried to say but she was interrupted.

"Perfect you're coming." Lydia smiled and graphed them both to the field. The three girls sat on top of the benches. Hope got out her phone are started to play a lame game from her phone.

"Who that?" Allison asked pointing to a person the field. Hope glance up from her phone and looked at who Allison was pointing to.

"My brother's best friend Scott McCall." Hope answered then as an afterthought asked, "Why?"

"He in our English class and I just want to know more people." Allison replied blushing lightly.

"I can introduce you two...if you want..." Hope offered a small smirk on her face then turned her head to the practice.

Scott got stuck in the goal which made Hope laugh a little bit. Scott was a horrible goalie. This was going to very funny. The first person tried to shot in the goal and it hit Scott in the head. Scott fell to the ground holding his head. Hope started to laugh her butt off at the sight but then shut up when Stiles glared at her. The next person tried to shot and Scott caught it. The next person again tried to shot and Scott caught it again with ease. Stiles started to cheer him on.

"He seems like he's good." Allison noted.

"Yea, very good." Lydia agreed.

Jackson cut to the front of the line and tried to shot. Scott catches it and Hope and Lydia started to cheer him on. Jackson gave the two girls a look and then looked back at the field.

"That's my friend!" Stiles yelled and Scott shot the ball in the assistant coach stick. Everyone was cheering Scott on. Hope got up from her seat and went to her twin.

"What is he on?" Hope asked with a raised eyebrow. There was no way Scott was that good. Even with the practice over the vacation.

"I don't know. But whatever he's on I want two." Stiles said. Hope looked at her brother in awe and slapped the back of his head. _God. My brother is the biggest idiot in the world _Hope thought.

* * *

After school the threesome went into the woods to get Hope's necklace and Scott's inhaler. They started walking in the woods and Hope had her backpack with her. She didn't know why she brought her backpack but she just felt like it.

"So Scott," Hope started as she walked in the middle of the boys, "how did you catch the ball like that?"

"I don't know. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, I smell thing." Scott said.

"You smell things like what?" Stiles asked. Scott stopped for a moment and put his head in the air sniffing.

"Like the Oreo's in Hope's bag and mint gum in your pocket." Scott replied. Stiles and Hope looked at each other and checked themselves. No matter what, it was true. The twins looked at each other and then traded the food. Hope threw the piece of gum in her mouth as Stiles opened the bag and started to eat the Oreo's.

"So all of this started with a bite!" Hope started chewing the gum loudly.

"What if it's like an infection? Like…my body is full of adrenaline before a shock or something?" Scott worried.

"You know that, I actually think I heard it…it's a specific kind of infection." Stiles said his mouth full of food.

"You're serious?" Scott asked as he turned to look at Stiles.

"Yeah. I think it's called: 'lycanthropy'." Stiles guessed in a teasing manner. Hope bit her lip from laughing as she watch Scott reaction.

"What is that? Is that bad?" Scott worriedly asked.

"Oh yeah it's the worst! But only once a month like a man period." Hope teased as she walked in front of the boys.

"Once a month?"

"Huh-huh. On the night of the full moon." Stiles said and both he and Hope started to howl like wolf. Scott with a serious looked on his face hit Stiles in the arm. He stopped and started to go to the ground looking for his inhaler. Hope gave up, put her backpack next to her brother's feet, and ran about ten feet away from the two and climb the nearest tree. She sat down on a branch and looked at her brother across the ten feet.

"You're the one who heard a wolf!" Stiles joked laughing his butt off.

"It's not funny, there's seriously something wrong with me. And if there is something wrong with me there is something wrong with Hope." Scott said.

Stiles looked at his sister with a serious look on his face and asked, "You okay?"

"Just Dandy."

"See it's just you. Plus you're a werewolf. Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me trying to melt all the silver I can find it's because Friday is this full moon." Stiles taunted.

"I could have swear it was here." Scott said. Hope looked around as saw a handsome man started to walk forward. She led down to get a better look at him. He was gorgeous in black shirt, leather jacket, and jeans. Hope lead closer to the edge of the branch to get a better look of this man. The branch started to crack and Hope started to fall. She let out a loud 'ek!' as she fell. Next thing she knew she was in the man's arms. She looked up at him at his green eyes.

"Hi." She said in a soft voice.

"Hello." The man said with a huskily voice. He started to walk over to the boys. "What are you doing here? This is private propriety!"

"Sorry man we didn't know." Stiles stammered looking at his sister worried.

"Yeah we were just looking for something…." Scott said. The guy let Hope down easily and threw Scott inhaler at him. He turned to Hope and gave her the necklace. Then he turned to leave leaving Hope amazed. She put the small diamond around her neck and then walked over to her brother.

"Did he hurt you?" Stiles asked.

"Nope." Hope replied. "I can't believe that was him."

"Who?" Scott wondered. Hope and Stiles turned at Scott amazed at their friend stupidness.

"Dude that was Derek hale!" Hope exclaimed.

"You remember right he's just a few years older than us." Stiles said.

"Remember what?" Scott asked. Hope hit Scott in the arm as she picked up her backpack from the ground.

"His family they all burned in a fire like five years ago." Stiles explained.

"Ten years you idiot." Hope said as she started to walk back.


	5. Wolf Moon: Party Like Its 1999

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I own nothing but the sarcastic Hope. There are words in different languages at the bottom of the story they are translated to English. That is all.**

**Wolf Moon: Party Like Its 199**

"_Scott! Scott, wait up!" Hope panted as she ran to Scott with her brother beside her. They were at the lacrosse field waiting for Stiles to try out for the team._

_"__Man, it's selections it can't wait?" Scott complained._

_"__Just hold on okay." Stiles said._

_"__We heard our dad on the phone—" Hope interpreted._

_"__They found animal hair on the body—"Stiles butted in._

_"__I got to go." Scott said as he started to leave._

_"__Wait, no, Scott you're not going to believe what it was!" Stiles exclaimed as he left the two twins with information._

_"__It was a wolf…"Hope muttered to no one._

"Hope...Hope...are you okay?" Stiles asked worried. Hope opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the car with her older brother and was park in front of her house. Stiles had a scared and worried looked on his face.

"Yeah," Hope lied as she opened her door, "I'm fine Stiles. I just...need a couple of minutes to think."

Hope went into her room and got her laptop, sat down on her bed. She opened her laptop and started to search up some pretty crazy stuff.

An avenir voyant démon is a side effect of a bite from a werewolf. When a werewolf bites a person sometimes the bite can go wrong leading to death, becoming a werewolf, or the worst becoming a avenir voyant démon. Avenir voyant démon (translate to future demon seer) is when a demon takes over a person's body. When a person gets bitten a demon can go into a person's body because the body is at its weakest point and can't fight the demon. The seer part of an avenir voyant démon is when the demon can see death coming, like a banshee. An avenir voyant démon effects are hearing the demon in your head, seeing death, causing death, going crazy, and death of your own. If you hear voices in your head and you've been bitten by a werewolf most of the time it's the demon talking to you driving you insane.

Hope closed her laptop fast and ran into her brother's room scared out of her mind. Scott and Stiles were talking to each other about something, probably about the werewolf stuff Stiles researched the night before.

"Yeah, you're going to want to kill." Stiles explained. Hope walked over to her brother and sat in his desk chair watching all of the madness.

"I'm already feeling a like I want to kill someone." Scott growled.

"You have to hear this," Stiles said and picked up a book, "'the change is caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse.' I've never seen something raising your pulse like Allison does! You've got to cancel this date." Hope, seeing her brother losing the fight, got up and went to Scott's backpack and got his phone.

"What are you doing?" Scott wondered.

"I am going to cancel the date." Hope said with a roll of her eyes, that dummy.

"No! Give me it!" Scott yelled. Scott pinned Hope against the wall and was about to punch her. Scott punch the chair as Stiles pushed him away from his little sister.

"Get out!" Stiles said pointing to the door.

"Hope I'm so sorry." Scott apologized.

"Get out!" Stiles yelled. Scott got his phone, backpack, and ran out the door. Stiles looked at his sister making sure she was okay.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine.''

"You sure?"

"I'm fine. Get ready for the party." Hope ordered and ran to her room.

When Hope walked out of the house she was in a white crop top bustier, a pink skirt, black combat boots, a leather jacket that fitted her well, and her mom's diamond necklace. Danny, Hope's other best friend, picked her up from her house and was he ride to the party. Hope knew Danny her whole life, them being friends since of the age of three. They met at the park when Hope's mom was still alive. Danny was her first best friend before Lydia moved to Beacon Hills and they used to do everything together and Danny being gay just made Hope love him more because gay guys are awesome.

"So Danny," Hope said as she turned to her best friend, "is there any guys in your life that I need to know about?"

Danny blushed a lot and the replied, "I don't know Hope is there any guys in your life that I need to know about?"

"I asked you first."

"You know the moment I find a guy you're the first I tell. What about you?"

"I am so lonely." Hope sung out her emotions.

"You have nobody." Danny sung the next line.

"To call my own. OH!" The both sang on the top of their lungs and busted out laughing.

"So you have no one? Cause I know a guy that would be perfect for you." Hope said with a smile.

"Who?" Danny asked curiously.

"Nincompoop."

"You mean 'Jackson'?"

"That's what I said. Duh." Hope said.

"He's not my type, he's taken, and his my best friend. That's like saying you're in love with Lydia."

"Well….." Hope trailed off. Danny looked at his best friend with his mouth wide open. Hope busted out laughing her butt off at Danny's face. "No I'm not a lesbian. What about my brother?"

"I don't think he's active to gay guys. None of my friends like him." Danny replied.

"Am I attractive to lesbians?" Hope wondered out loud.

"What?"

"Nothing." Hope said fast as they pulled up to the house. Hope turned kissed Danny on the cheek and said, "Thanks for the ride. I'll find a ride home. Don't wait up for me." Hope got out of the car and started to walk in Lydia's house. Everyone was either drinking or dancing. Her brother was on the steps with some of his nerd friends drinking their butts off. She walked to the backyard and looked around. People was dancing all around the pool and the patio. Jackson and Lydia were making out on the wall while Scott and Allison were dancing next to the pool like everyone else that had a date. She looked around one last time and saw Derek, she walked over to him.

"So you like to watch teenager get drunk and dance?" Hope teased.

"Go hang out with your boyfriend." Derek ordered not even looking at Hope.

"I don't have to listen to you. Why should I?"

"Cause I asked you nicely and I only do that once. Go hang out with your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend." Hope said as she let out a loud sigh. "No one to dance with or get drunk with. Poor me."

"Do you want to dance?" Derek asked. Hope looked up at him with hopeful eyes and agreed. They walked over to a spot next to the pool and started to dance to the beat. She put her hands around his neck as he put his hand on her waist. They rock slowly and then fast as they rock to the beat of the song. The song ended so fast and Hope was going to ask Derek for another dance but Allison ran up to them crying.

"What's wrong Allison?" Hope asked.

"Scott left me, he was my ride home." Allison cried softly.

"Allison," Derek said making himself noticeable, "I'm a friend of Scott's. My name is Derek. He told me to give you and Hope a ride home if he got sick."

"Okay." Allison agreed. The threesome walked over to Derek's black car. Allison got in the back seat while Hope sat in the front. Hope, being a very difficult person, turned the heater onto high because she was freezing cold. Allison took off her pink jacket and put it next to her. Allison's house was close to Lydia's house so they got to the house very fast. Hope walked Allison to the door and Derek waited in the car.

"Thank you Hope." Allison said with a smile.

"For what?" Hope wondered.

"Everything. I was a new student and you and Lydia made my first week wonderful. You help me fine Scott, so thank you."

"No problem. Anyways Scott needs a girlfriend so bad I thought I was going to have to set him up with the lunch lady Gross Edna." Hope teased and then ran back to the car.

**Hope sweetie you need to get to the woods, now.**

"Who said that?" Hope wondered. Derek looked at Hope weird as he drove off.

"What do you mean," Derek asked, "no one said anything."

**Oh Hope. Sweetie listen to me you need to get to the woods. Now.**

"You don't hear that?" Hope asked again.

"Nope." Derek answered as he looked at Hope, "are you okay?"

Hope looked out of the window not responding. Images slowly began to appear in her head.

_"__Scott buddy let me in." Stiles said on one side of the door._

_"__Go away." Scott growled._

_"__Scott, I can help you, let me in." Stiles yelled._

_"__No!" Scott growled. "Listen you've got to find Allison."_

_"__She's fine. She and Hope got a ride home."_

_"__It's Derek Hale! Derek Hale is a werewolf, he's the one that bite me and Hope, and he's the one that killed the girl in the woods."_

_"__Scott…" Stiles said slowly, "Derek the one who drove Allison and Hope from the party."_

_The images slowly started to fall about and the Hope was at a table with a African American young girl maybe ten. Her blackish red hair that was in an afro. She was in a white dress and her black eyes stared at Hope deadly._

_"__You hear that Hope, you're driving with a killer." The little girl said with an evil smile._

_"__Who are you?" Hope wondered looking around the white room. "Where am I?"_

_"__You read all of that bull crap and you still don't understand any of it." The girl replied._

_"__You didn't answer my question." Hope snapped looking back at the young girl._

_"__They call me lots of things. You may call me Anya."_

_"__Where am I?"_

_"__Hope listen we will talk about all of this later. You need to go into the woods, climb a tree and I'll do the rest." Anya said as the images floated away._

Hope looked around and saw the killer sitting next to her in the car.

"You killed the girl in the woods!" Hope exclaimed her head pounding in pain.

"No I didn't. We don't have time for this, grab Allison jacket and get out of the car." Derek ordered.

"No."

**Listen to Derek, Hope.**

It was that Anya's voice again in Hope's head. Hope glared at Derek not doing anything a killer orders her to do. She wasn't going to die. Not today!

"Hope please" Derek begged. Hope got the jacket pissed off, and got out of the car. Derek turned off his car, got out, and picked Hope up. Hope bit back a scream from being scared and Derek started to run. Hope closed her eyes letting the wind go past her. Derek put Hope down and put the jacket on the branch. Hope listening to the voice in her head and climb in a tree.

**Good now that I know you will listen to me, pull your jacket closer to you and take smaller, quicker breaths. **Hope pulled her jacket closer to her and looked down at Derek.

"Where are they?" Scott growled in a strange voice as he walked up to Derek.

"They're safe from you." Derek said. They started to fight but Hope stayed still in the tree. Derek pinned Scott against a tree.

"What did you do with them?" Scott asked.

"Shah…quiet. Too late, they're already here. Run!" Derek whispered and ran but Scott stayed where he was. An arrow landed in his arm and Scott screamed out in pain. Three men appeared in front of Scott with weapons.

"Take him." One of the guys ordered. Derek intervenes, and help Scott escape as they ran away. Hope looked around, Scott and Derek left her with three men with loaded weapons.

_What do I do?_ Hope thought worried. _They left me. I can't go down there I'll die._

**Easy. Let me be in control.**

_No you'll kill me._

**Trust me**. Hope closed her eyes letting Anya get all control. Her eyes rolled out the back off her head and then she opened her eyes. Everything was red and black so freaking awesome. Red was the heat in people and black everything without heat. Hope got up from the branch and jumped from the branch she was on onto another branch the closest one. It was a rush the air flying past her. She jump from tree to tree until she saw Derek and Scott. She jump from one tree and did a front flip to the ground landed next to Derek. The red and black went away, the demon went out of her eyes and Hope started to fall backwards but Derek caught her.

"We keep on meeting like this, you in my arms in the woods." Derek teased as Hope starred in his eyes, "get her home safely." Derek put Hope in Scott arms and disappeared. Scott carrying Hope out of the woods walking slowly.

"So you're a werewolf?" Hope guessed.

"Yeah." Scott replied.

"You owe me twenty bucks." Hope smiled.

"Darn."


	6. Second Chance At First Line:Make Up

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I owe nothing but the sarcastic Hope. **

**Second Chance at First Line: Girlfriend**

Hope woke up to someone throwing a pillow at her head. She looked up and saw her older brother standing over her pissed off. She let out a loud groan at the sight of Stiles this early in the morning and rolled over.

"Get up." Stiles ordered.

"It not even six yet." Hope groaned.

"It's 6:01 for your information." Stiles said.

"What do you want?" Hope moaned as she pulled her blanket over her head. There was some rustling and the blankets were pulled off her fast. Light went everywhere and Hope put a pillow over her head. So now she was laying on a pillow and had a pillow over her head so she didn't have to hear her brother.

"Why-no what the heck did you do?" Stiles asked.

"What do you mean?" Hope asked her face still in the pillow.

"You had to done something. Scott said last night you weren't a werewolf but you were bitten. What did you do to not be one?"

"I didn't do anything," Hope said as she sat up, "I will tell you later! Now get out of my room! I'm getting dress."

* * *

Hope sat next to Lydia and Allison watching the practice for lacrosse. She wasn't really watching the practice but Danny was her ride home and Lydia wouldn't drop her off. It was horrible, plus her phone was dead so she really want to go home.

"So Hope who was that guy you were dancing with?" Lydia wondered.

"Oh wow you saw who I was dancing with as you and Nincompoop were having sex on the wall." Hope teased.

"Jackson." Lydia and Allison corrected at the same time.

"Whatever." Hope said rolling her eyes.

"His name was Derek." Allison told Lydia.

"Allison!" Hope exclaimed, "I thought we were cool. Friends don't tell other friends their friends names!"

"Isn't he a little old for you?" Lydia asked.

"Shut up." Hope complained. Hope looked at the field trying to not talk about Derek. Scott started running to the goal and hit Jackson's shoulder. They both dropped to the ground in pain.

"Jackson!" Lydia yelled and started to run to him.

"Scott." Hope muttered and started to run to him. Stiles help Scott up and they ran right past Hope into the boys bathroom. Hope started to run behind them and saw Derek. She walked over to Derek forgetting all about Scott. He'll be fine Hope thought with a shrug as she walked over to Derek he has Stiles. That's good enough.

"So do you like lacrosse or do you like stalking teenage girls?" Hope taunted as she stood next to him.

"Why do you always talk to me? Don't you have friends or other people to hang out with?" Derek wondered.

"I have a personal interest in you." Hope replied with a crooked smile.

"I came out to see if Scott would change in the field which he did, he going to get us caught." Derek said as he started to walk away. Hope ran after her brother into the boy's bathroom. Slowly Hope crept up to the bathroom and slowly walked in. She looked around and her red and black eyes flicked on.

_Why are my eyes like this? Anya!_

**Shut up. I'm saving you for going in the boy's bathroom.**

She walked past a row of the lockers and looked around. It seem like no one was in there. "Stiles? Stiles? Scott?" Hope called out. There was a low growled from above and Hope shakily looked up. A werewolf Scott was on the bean and jumped down pushing Hope into lockers. She fell down and she hastily got up.

"Scott. Scott are you okay?" Hope asked worriedly as she slowly started to walk towards him.

**Move away from him not towards him!**

"Get away!" Scott growled at Hope and pushed her down again.

**You're going to get us killed. We're going to die**.

Scott started to go after her again but Stiles appeared at of no where with a fire exerciser and blew it at Scott. Scott got blow the row of lockers and Stiles finally turn it off.

"Stiles what happened?" Scott groaned as he turned back into human. Hope eyes turned back into back to their normal brown eyes and she let off a small sign.

_See we didn't die._

**...yet...**

"You tried to kill Hope...again." Stiles exclaimed.

"Hope I'm sorry." Scott said and walked over to her. Hope's head was pounding like crazy. She put her hand on her forehead and then brought it back down to see. Blood, red blood was coming out of her head from a small cut maybe an two inches or three big. Hope put her hand on her forehead for a minute and took it away again. No blood it had heal fast.

**You welcome.**

_Thanks Anya._

Hope got up and walked out of the room.

"Hope." Danny said and bear hug attack Hope.

"Danny-air-losing air-" Hope tried to say. Danny let Hope go and she let in a deep breath.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Why is there blood on her head? Are you okay? Who hurt you? I will the person." Danny said fast.

"I'm fine. Nothing is wrong and the 'blood'" Hope reply using air marks with her hands, "is make up. I know I suck at makeup. No one hurt me I'm fine."

"Make up?" Danny wondered. "Damn you suck at makeup."

"Shut it." Hope exclaimed as she got her backpack from Danny's hand. "Now go get dress so we can leave."

* * *

Hope sat in her room bored out of her mind. There was nothing to do! Everyone had their own lives the one day Hope was bored. Stiles and Scott were Skyping on Hope's laptop because his was broken again. Lydia and Jackson was on date week so all week after school they were on some dumb date. Danny was out with his new boyfriend. And Allison was shopping with her mom. How dare nobody be able to hang out with Hope. Darn everyone. She sat on her bed bored out of her mind as you can tell.

**Hey, Hope you want to play a game.**

_No._

**Why not? You're bored, I'm bored, we can be bored together.**

_Fine._

Hope laid down and closed her eyes letting images float in her head.

_She was in a white room with a wooden tables and two chairs. Anya sat in one chair in a orange sleeveless dress that went well with her black skin. Her hair change was still the the afro shape around her same face. _

"_Well sit down." Anya said. Hope walked over to the chair and sat down._

"_What's the game?" Hope wondered._

"_20 answered." Anya answered with a smile. A deck of cards appeared out of no where and Anya started to shuffle them._

"_How do we play?"_

"_You asked twenty question and I'll answer them. Twenty free questions that will help you control me, help you get Derek, help you not die."_

"_Okay." Hope said and started to think. "Why did you pick me?"_

_Anya smiled as she started to lay the cards out in front of her one by one. "Well it was my turned to find someone to get possessed. You were the first one I saw, you seem nice, and I don't hate your looks. It was either you are Scott and I think I made the right choice."_

"_What types of powers do I have?"_

"_You can heal yourself and if you get better other people. You see people dying. You hear me in your head yay! You kill people, you get to have me control you, and the best part your eyes turn red and you see red and black, red being the people and heat black everything else."_

"_Why are you a demon?" Hope asked. Anya froze and then looked up at Hope._

"_You don't want to know."_

"_Yes I do," Hope argued, "tell me. You wanted to play this game. I want to know why are you a demon."_

"_A life for a life. An eye for an eye." Anya advised. "That's a motto everyone should live by. My older brother was like Stiles cute, dumb, stupid, and always getting in trouble. He got in trouble with the wrong person. Then I got murder and I was a screwed up angel, really. So I became a demon so I could come back on earth a relive the I never had."_

_Anya's had a small look on her face as she stared at Hope. Her red eyes were forming tears and the images started to shake._

"_What's happening?" Hope wondered as the ground shake._

"_Your waking up. It's been about eight hours. Time flies in your head. That's a good quote. 'Time flies in your head- Anya Forman'" Anya beamed._

"_Wait I'm not doing done with my question?" Hope yelled._

"_We can do this other day sweetie. But what comes up most goes down. I must know some things too about my body person." Anya said and then put on a fake smile. "Hear you later."_

"Its your brother-on your phone-ring a ding ding he won't leave alone. Brother calling and it sure be sweet. It if you don't you're gonna get beat it's your brother, ring, ring, ring, it's your brother ring ring ring." Hope's phone sung with a 50s tune. Hope rolled over and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" Hope mumbled.

"Where are you? Look Scott found the other half of the dead body at Derek's house. Meet me there in like twenty minutes me and Scott are going to the hospital to see if the blood is the same." Stiles explained.

"Okay. Give me like thirty minutes. I have to get dress." Hope said.

"Again! Why do you have to get dress-" Stiles said as Hope hanged up on him. She didn't have time to listen Mr. Negative Nelly.

Hope, being a lazy bum and sleepy, didn't get dress up all fancy. So instead she was in a long purple t-shirt, blue jeans, her mother necklace like always, and her long brown boots that went up to her knee. Hope ran downstairs and went outside.

_Anya helped me out._

**Oh now you want help. Any other time you never want me to help you. What is it?**

_Get me to the woods._

**Done and done.**

Hope closed her eyes and the red and black effect in her eyes pop in. A small smile crept on her face as she started to run. With Anya helping her speed was incredible. She was in the edge of the woods in less than five minutes. Stiles and Scott drove up the same time she turned around.

"Hope did you get her so fast?" Scott wondered as they got out of the car.

"Secret, I'll tell you later let's go." Hope smiled as they started walking with flashlights and shovels.

"Hope why are your eyes red?" Stiles asked.

"How did you get here so fast?" Scott asked again.

"Oh my god!" Hope exclaimed as she jumped over a tree that was on the ground. The boys had their mouths open as they step over the tree. "If I tell you will you shut up?"  
They boys looked at each other and the replied, "Yes."

Hope signed a little and then smiled. "Okay. I'm a avenir yovant demon. I'm kind of like a banshee so I see death coming. My eyes are red because right now everything that has heat is red and everything else is black. I have a demon stuck in me and I hear voices in my head and see what is happening in different points of view."

"Oh my-"

"God." Stiles finished as they walked up to the Hale house. Scott had his head in the air sniffing. "So that's why you eyes are red?"

"Yeah." Hope agreed.

"Awesome!" Stiles yelled again that made Hope laugh a little.

"Something different." Scott said.

"Different how…." Hope wondered as they moved to the side of the house.

"I don't know." Scott replied, "let's just get over with." Stiles and Scott started to dig with the two shovels. Hope didn't bring a shovel, and her legs hurt so her being herself climb another tree. Trees to her was to some people to Starbucks. Hope got into the tree fast and laid back putting her legs on one branch and leaning against another branch.

"Let's get this over with." Scott said and the two boys began working. A long twenty minutes later Stiles complained, "this is taking to long."

"Just hurry up." Hope replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Easy for you to say your not even working. What happens if he gets back?" Scott wondered.

"Then we get the heck out of here." Stiles replied.

"What is he catches us?" Scott asked

"Then we'll throw Hope at him and hope for the best." Stiles teased.

"Thanks bro." Hope said looking at her brother as she tolled her eyes. "I think I run one way you two run the other. Whoever he catches first to bad."

"I hate that plan." Scott muttered still digging.

"Oh, stop, stop, and stop." Stiles said as the shovels hit something hard. They bend down and Stiles opened the body bag that was laying in the hole. In the body bag was half a female wolf. They all scream, Hope the loudest.

"Thanks for my new nightmares you two." Hope said as she hold on a branch scared out of her mind.

"We need to get the heck out of here." Stiles advised staring down at the body.

"Yeah we just need to cover it up." Scott agreed. Hope looked down and saw a Wolf Bane. She did a front flip and landed in front of the flower.

"What that?" Scott asked.

"Haven't you see Wolf Man? Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains?" Stiles wondered as Scott stared opened mouth.

"The original classic werewolf movies?" Hope replied. "You are so unprepared for this."

"That's wolfsbane." Stiles explained as he just out of the hole. Hope walked over towards the flower and picked it up. Under the flower was a rope. The rope went around and around the body in a spiral shape. Hope walked around the body unraveling the rope.

"Yo you two." Scott called out. The two turned around and saw that the wolf had turned into a human girl in her 20s died.

"Yippy." Hope said and everything blackout.

* * *

Turned down Hale and Derek was getting arrested by her father. Scott and Stiles stood in front of Jeep. Hope jump out of the front seat and stood next to her brother.

"What I miss?" Hope yawned. Stiles and Scott didn't reply. Stiles took Hope's hand and moved towards the police car and they both jumped in the front seat. Stiles and Hope turned around and face the "killer."

"Okay, just so you know, I am not afraid of you," Stiles lied as Derek looked at Stiles with a murderer look, "okay maybe I am but it doesn't matter."

"The girl you killed she was a werewolf. But a different kind right?" Hope asked butting into the conversation.

Stiles glared at his sister and then replied, "she could turned herself in an actual wolf and I know for sure Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are you caring so much about me when your friend in trouble," Derek wondered and turned to Hope, "when he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do, huh? Just keep sharing him on? I can't stop him from playing but you can. And trust me you want him to!"

The door open and John graphed Hope and Stiles out of the car.

"What do you two think you're doing?" John yelled at the twins.

"We're just trying to help." The twins said in sync.

Stiles glared at his sister from stealing his spot light. So Hope kept her head down letting her brother do the talking.

"Uh-huh. Okay well how about you two help me understand exactly how you came across this?" John wondered.

"We-" Stiles began.

"Uh huh don't bring me into this one. Daddy I was at home all night watching my Buffy. I went with the trouble makers only because they promise Starbucks." Hope lied Stiles glared at his younger sister. So much for sticking together.

"Me and Scott were looking for his inhaler." Stiles said looking at his father now.

"Which he dropped it when?"

"The other night."  
"When you were looking out were here for the first half of the body." John guessed.

"Yes." Stiles replied becoming annoyed and bored with the conversation.

"The night you told me you were alone and Scott was at home."

"Yes." Stiles admitted and his eyes got big. "No. Oh, crap."

"So you lied to me?" John said.

"That depends on how you define lying."

"I define it as not telling the truth." John argued. "How do you define it?"

"Reclining your body in a horizontal position?" Stiles guessed as Hope moved her hands in a horizontal position.

"Get the hell out of here."

"Absolutely." The twins said in sync and left the Hale house.

Instead of watching some lacrosse game that her brother wasn't going to be in Hope decided to go to the Sheriff's to try to get Derek out of jail.

_I can't believe you got me to do this Anya_

**You'll thank me later.**

Hope walked in and saw Mr. Smith sitting in the front desk. Her father was no where to be seen so this fake thing she was about to pull was going to work.

"Hey Hope long time. What can I do for you? Your dad left for the lacrosse game." Mr. Smith said.

"I was thinking maybe I could talk to Derek Hale." Hope asked hopefully as she looked at Mr. Smith's blue eyes.

"Do you have a relationship with him?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Yes I'm his girlfriend." Hope lied.

"Wow Hope. Your dad is going to kill you." Mr. Smith laughed.

"Well I'm going to die in love. Now can I go see my bae?" Hope asked.

Mr. Smith bursted out laughing again and replied, "sure but if you get caught its on you. If anyone ask I'm on break and I didn't see you come in."

"Thanks Smiths." Hope said and went into the jail cells. She saw Derek in one of them looking at her.

"So now I'm your boyfriend?" Derek teased with a crooked smile.

Hope blushed fifty shades of red and replied, "You heard that?"

"Super werewolf ears."

"Darn."

"Why you come?"

"Wanted to ask you why you kill that girl."

"Well I didn't." Derek admitted.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Hope asked.

An officer walked in and turned to Derek and said, "Derek Hale you're free to go. The hairs on the body was animal not human." The officer turned to open the cell and then left not even looking at Hope.

"Well come on 'girlfriend' let me take you home." Derek teased and took Hope home.

**Told you so. I guess you won't underestimate me anymore.**

_Shut up, Anya._


	7. Pack Mentality: A Ninconpoop Lunch

**Chapter 9: Pack Mentality: A Nincompoop Lunch**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I owe nothing but the sarcastic Hope. **

**Pack Mentality: A Nincompoop Lunch**

_It was a dark night at school. Hope was in a blue dress sleeveless with black designs all over the chest piece and black four inch high heels. Anya was in a white tank top and blue skirt._

"_What are we doing here Anya?" Hope asked._

"_Watch child." Anya shushed. Scott and Allison walked out of the gym laughing and holding hands._

"_Where are you taking me?" Allison laughed._

"_Somewhere we can be alone." Scott replied._

"_We are alone!" Allison shouted._

"_Somewhere we can be...more alone." Scott said as he opened the door to a school bus. All of them walk in. Scott sat in one seat and Allison sat across him. He got up and joined him. They kissed and he began to open her blouse. Hope's hands moved down to cover Anya's eyes._

"_Oh stop it Hope," Anya said rolling her eyes, "I'm old. Like a lot older than you. I know how 'doing it' works." Scott began to shift and he back up._

"_What's wrong?" Allison asked as she got up._

"_Get away." Scott groaned and moved away from Allison._

"_Scott...Scott!" Allison shouted and moved closer to Scott._

_Scott turned around and screamed, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He turned around and Allison saw his face as a werewolf. She started to run but Scott caught her leg making her fall. She screamed and tried to escape but she was trapped._

Hope woke up screaming. Screaming loud as loud as she ever done in her life. Stiles ran into her room and started to hug Hope.

"Are you okay? What wrong?" Stiles asked.

"Nightmare." Hope explained.

"Anya showed you something?" Stiles guessed and Hope nodded. "Well get ready for school."

Hope got up and got in gray t-shirt that said, "Make every day count" in pink letters, jeans, white tennis shoes, and Stiles' plaid t-shirt as a jacket. She put her hair in a pony and wore light make up. She ran down stairs graphed her bag and jumped in the car with Stiles.

"Bout time you got here." Stiles taunted as he headed for school.

"Shut up." Hope said.

"So," Stiles replied as he turned, "I was on the phone with Scott and he said he had a dream that he and Allison-"

"We're in a bus and he killed her?" Hope guessed.

"I-how do you know?"

"Anya."

"Nice. I like her."

**I like this guy. Your brother he's not a complete stupid.**

"Anya likes you too."

"She can hear me?"

"Dude her in my head. She hears everything."

**Never mind.**

They got to school and not even looking for Scott went towards the school. Scott got up to them as soon as Hope and Stiles opened the school doors.

"So did you kill her?" Stiles asked.

"He woke up before he could know." Hope explained.

"How do you-" Scott wondered.

"I had the same dream buddy. Anya showed me." Hope told the two boys.

"Were you in sweat and like couldn't breathe?" Scott asked.

"No I woke up screaming." Hope said.

"Oh I did. I never woke up like that." Scott replied.

"Really? I have. Usually it ends a little differently." Stiles said.

"EWE!" Hope shouted and hit her brother on her arm.

"A: I said I never had a dream that make me feel that way, and B: never give me so much details about your dreams." Scott explained.

"Noted." Stiles noted. "Let me take a guess here…"

"No, I...I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm Gonna lose control and throttle her out." Scott guessed.  
"Yes." "No" The twins agreed and then turned to each other.

"Yeah…" The twins agreed and Hope rolled her eyes.

"You're going to be fine." Hope smiled.

"Personally I think you're handling it pretty amazingly." Stiles agreed. "You know, it's not like there are some lycanthropes begin class you can take…"

Hope coughed fake, "Derek" and coughed again.

"Hope did you forget the part we put him in jail." Stiles yelled as they moved towards the parking lot so Hope could find Lydia.

"But...purchasing her, driving her on the back of the bus, it just felt so real!" Scott exclaimed.

"How real?" Stiles asked.

"Like it actually happened…" Scott said as they opened the school doors. Police was in the parking lot and a school bus was full of blood and there was scratch marks all over the bus.

"I think it did!" Hope said. Scott ran back into the school making the twins follow him with his phone in his hand just like Hope. While Scott and Stiles went running looking for Allison Hope left then. She handed towards Mr. Harris class.

* * *

Allison was luckily alive even though Hope wasn't worried...not even a little bit. She sat with Stiles and Scott as Danny and Jackson sat behind them.

"Maybe it was my blood." Scott said turning around to face the twins. He was talking about the whole bus thing and how he might of killed a bus driver. It was just another normal day in Beacon Hills.

'Or animal blood." Stiles suggested.

"And did what?" Scott asked.

"Eat it." Hope and Stiles whispered in sync of each other.

"No, you cooked it in a little werewolf oven." Hope replied sarcastically.

"Maybe you don't want or can't remember anything." Stiles said a little bit too loud.

Mr. Harris turned around and yelled, "Mister Stilinski! If that is your idea of a quiet whisper, you might want to put your earphones out in a while! I think you and Mister McCall would benefit for a little distances, yes?"

"No." Stiles argued and Mr. Harris and they move while Hope was laughing in her head.

"Let me know if the separation is too difficult." Mr. Harris said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Suddenly, a girl who is sat next to the window look towards to window. "Hey I think they found something." the girl said. Everyone got up and went towards the window. A police with a man on the stretcher seem to be unconscious.

"That's not a rabbit…" Scott whispered to Stiles and Hope. The man on the stretcher got up quickly, screaming. Everyone jolt back from the window.

"This is good, this is good….he got up, he's not dead! Dead guys can't do this!" Stiles whispered.

"Stiles I did that…." Scott whispered back.

* * *

Hope, Stiles, and Scott enter the cafeteria talking about dreams and the bus. They sat down at a table and began talking with each other.

"But the dreams aren't memories!" Hope yelled.

"Then it wasn't a dream! Something happened last night and I don't know what…" Scott said.

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles asked.

"Because, the night of the full moon he was in full control." Hope answered for Scott.

"Yeah and I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some total innocent guy." Scott said.

"You don't know that." Stiles called out.

"I don't know it! I can't go out with Allison I have to cancel." Scott sadly said.

"No! You're not canceling okay!" Stiles yelled.

"You can't cancel your whole life! We'll figure this out!" Hope butted in as Lydia walked up to them and sat next to Hope.

"Figure what out?" Lydia asked.

Stiles couldn't believe that Lydia, the girl of his dreams, was sitting across from him.

"Err...homework?" Stiles said but it sounded more like a question. "Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles whispered to Hope and Scott as Lydia went on her phone.

"Your welcome." Hope whispered back. "I thought you might want to sit with her at lunch."

"Thank you so much I love you." Stiles said as Allison, Danny, and two other people sat down with them.

Jackson walked up to the table and said to one guy, "Get up."

"Why don't you ask Danny to get up?" The guy asked wanting to stay at the tale.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin shot." Danny replied with a smile as he took a bite if his apple. The guy left the table and Jackson sat down.

"So I heard it was some kind of an animal attack...probably a cougar." Danny said starting a converting.

"A cougar is a mountain lion," Lydia corrected as Jackson strangely looked at her, "isn't it?"

"Who cares? It was probably a homeless who was going to die anyway." Jackson said.

Hope started to cough heavenly and said, "Nincompoop" and cough again trying make it look like she said nothing.

"Actually I just found out who it is, check it out." Stiles said as he hold his phone so everyone could see the news report.

"The sheriff's department won't speculate on the details of the incident, but confirmed that the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive at the attack! Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in a critical conditions." The journalist report.

"Wait I know this guy!" Scott blurted out.

"You do?" Allison, Lydia, and Hope asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I used to take his bus when I went to see my dad he was the driver." Scott explained.

"Can we talk about something more fun please.'' Hope begged as she took a bit of Lydia's salad.

"Where are we going tomorrow night?" Lydia asked as Allison stared at her, "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Oh, we haven't decided what we were going to do…" Allison said.

"Well, I'm not a big fan of watching lacrosse videos but if the six of us are going out...we're doing something fun." Lydia said.

"Six? How the fuck did you get six?'' Hope asked. Lydia was suppose to be good at math...yet she count very incorrectly.

"Me, Jackson, Allison, Scott, you, and your boyfriend." Lydia reply.

"What you got a boyfriend!" Stiles shouted.

"When did you get a boyfriend?" Danny yelled getting into the conversation. No one dated Hope without talking to Stiles and Danny about it first.

"You don't know?" Jackson asked and laughed. "Even I knew and I don't talk to Blackheart."

"My name is Hope, Nincompoop." Hope barked at Jackson. Two had lovely nicknames for each other. Hope was of course Blackheart since in Jackson's opinion she had a horrible rotten black heart. And Jackson's was Nincompoop...there no need to explain that nickname. Even if they both loved Lydia and lot they hated each other more.

"Well my name is Jackson not Nincompoop." Jackson argued.

"Who's your boyfriend Hope?" Scott, Stiles, and Danny asked at the same time.

"Derek Hale." Lydia answered. Apparently Lydia couldn't just keep her mouth shut. Stiles looked at his sister his mouth wide open. "We should go bowling. Jackson you love to bowl. And we all can meet Derek."

"I and Derek can't go. I'm going to his house and helping him move." Hope lied smoothly. "But you guys should go hang out."

"Hang out? Like...the four of us? Do you want to go hang out with them?" Scott asked.

"Yeah I guess bowling would be fun." Allison replied.

"I'm not bowling without actual competition." Jackson said.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison asked and turned to Scott, "you can bowl right?"

"Sort of…" Scott said.

"Is it sort of or yes?" Jackson and Hope asked at the same time and then glared at each other.

"Yes in fact I'm a great bowler." Scott lied as lunch ended.

* * *

"You're a terrible bowler!" Hope shouted as they walked to the next class.

"I know I'm such an idiot." Scott said.

"It was like I was watching a car accident. First it turns to a four people date and after that comes that phrase from nowhere!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Hanging out…" Scott said the phrase.

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death." Stiles yelled.

"You might as well be the gay best friend. You can Danny could start hanging out." Hope laughed.

"How did all of that happened? I maybe even killed a guy or maybe I didn't…" Scott said tailoring off.

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Stiles said to himself.

"I asked Allison on a date and now we're hanging out." Scott mumbled to himself.

"Am I attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked Scott and then turned to Hope.

"I made it to first line and the captain of the team wants to destroy me and now... now I'm gonna be late for work" Scott said and then left Hope and Stiles in the hallway.

"Wait, Scott! You didn't… am I attractive to gay guys? You didn't answer my question!" Stiles called out. Hope rolled her eyes at her big brother and kissed him on his cheek and said, "I'll be home for dinner."

_Anya_

**Yes**

_Can you get me to Derek Hale's house fast?_

**Your boyfriend's house?**

_Whatever. Can you?  
_

**Sure sweetie.**

Hope walked outside and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes again and she was in front of the Hale house. Derek's car was parked in front.

_Damn Anya you got me here this fast. _

**Your welcome, now what are we doing here?**

_I'm going to ask him for help…_

**Okay...have fun.**

Hope walked up towards the front door and knock three times. She heard footsteps going down stairs and Derek opened the door. He was in a white tank top and jeans. It looked like he had been working out because he was sweetie and his shirt stuck with his muscles.

**Let me get a bite of that happy meal! Yum, yum!**

_Anya. Stop it._

"Can I help you?" Derek asked.

"I-uh- I thought you might be able to help me." Hope stuttered as she stared at Derek.

"And how could I help you?"

"You're a werewolf and you are good in the supernatural experiences?"

"Correct."

"I have a-demon- and I need your help." Hope said.


	8. Pack Mentality: Batman, Harley, Robin

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I owe nothing but the sarcastic Hope. But if I did owe Teen Wolf Derek would win a LOT more fights and Allison, Boyd, and Erica would still be alive. Please review it seems like there are people reading this and no one reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW. When people review I want to write more and I end up updating faster. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. PLEASE! If you have any question private text me and I'll answer. Because I am working on another story a TMI and PJO crossover I'm going to do this new thing. The story that gets the faster review I'll update that one first. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! That is all.**

Chapter 9. Pack Mentality

Derek's eyes got big and he open the door for her. Hope walked in and looked around. Everything was burned down basically. The stairway was still standing but everything was burned black and rusty looking. Derek began to walk up the stair and Hope followed. They stop in a room with a bed and a desk. It wasn't burned down like the rest of the us the furniture looked brand new. Hope sat on the bed as Derek took the chair from the desk and sat in front of Hope.

"Now explain to me your story and what you want from me." Derek ordered.

"Me and Scott went into the woods and say this werewolf. He came after us and we both got bitten. The demon called Anya went into my body and I became a avenir yovant demon. That's why I was talking to myself in the car. I was wondering if you would like teach me how to...control the demon and like not go crazy and kill all my friends and family."

"Sure easy. But you're going to have to help me with something later." Derek said and stared at Hope for a couple of seconds. "What do you got down so far?"

"The eyes, the healing, and hearing her voice." Hope said. Derek made his claws come out on his left hand and cut himself on his right arm. Hope let out a loud gasp. His claws went away and he took Hope's right hand and moved it to the cut.

"Derek…" Hope said.

"Lesson 1. Heal others than yourself. You want to focus all your energy into the cut in my arm. Your hand will do the rest. So will Anya." Derek told. Hope nervous put both hand over the cut and began to think. _This man is crazy. But his hot. How can someone so hot be so crazy! Focus ! Hope. Come on, heal, heal, hit me, heal this hot man. _Hope closed her eyes shut and felt heat from her hands travel to the wound. She opened her eyes and the wound was closed.

"Ta-da?" Hope said but it sounded like a question. Derek let out a small smile and his head went towards the window. Hope listen closed as she heard a person and a dog outside. A police officer was outside with a dog inside.

"It looks pretty desert, there you want me to come inside?" The officer asked in his radio.

"Yes, it's the county propriety. All we have to make sure is that it's empty." The person on the radio said.

"I...I don't think anyone's home…" The officer said worried.

"For the love of God go inside and see if everyone in there!" The persons on the radio yelled. The officer said, "copy" and walked up to the house slowly. Derek got up and went towards the window. His eyes turned blue and he stared at the dog in the car. The dog began to bark crazy. The officer choosing not to go inside went back to the car and drove off. Scott arrived at the house minutes later. Derek turned to Hope and did the words, "Don't make any noise, be quiet, don't go down stairs. " in sign language. Hope nodded her head and moved towards the window as Derek went down stairs.

"I know you can hear me. I need your help." Scott called out on the porch. Derek went outside and stood in the doorway staring at Scott.

"Okay... I know I was a part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced being here to the hunters, I also... don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about... someone. But someone else got hurt. And it seems like a part of the dream actually happened." Scott explained..

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek guessed.

"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott asked.

"No."

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I going to hurt someone?"

"Yes"

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I gonna to kill someone?"

"Probably," Derek said and Scott looked disillusioned, "look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even at a full moon. But it's' not going to come for free."

"What do you want?''

"You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside, and see it. Feel it. Let your senses, your sight. Smell, touch. Let every remember full you."

"That's it, just...just go back?"

"Do you wanna know what happened?" Derek asked.

"I just want to know if I hurt him." Scott lied.

"No you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her." Derek said and went back upstairs as Scott left. Hope ran down stairs and met Derek halfway.

"I have to go. I have to go with Scott." Hope said rushily. Derek took Hope's hand and looked at her.

"Calm down. It's going ot be fine." Derek calmily replied and took her phone out of her hand. He pressed a couple of buttoms and gave it back to her. "My number in there. Text me if your in danger."

Hope nodded and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Her red and back effect popped in. She looked at Derek and he wasn't red or black, he was blue. Without saying anything she ran out the door and ran towards the school. It began to get dark and night came as soon as Hope apeared at the frotn gates to the school. Seconds later Stiles apear in the car with Scott.

"How did?" Stiles asked with his window down.

"Anya." Hope answered. Scott got out of the car the same time Stiles tried to get out.

"No Stiles Hope stay here. Someone needs to keep watch." Scott said.

"Why do we always have to keep watch?" Stiles complained.

"It mainily just you." Hope said.

"Because someone needs to keep watch and someone needs to stop being at Derek's house." Scott sneered at Hope.

"I wasn't-"

"Don't even try to lie at me. I could smell you a mile away. I know your scent."

"Why does it start to feel like you're Batman the hero, Hope is the badass Harley Quinn, and I'm Robin? I don't want to be Robin all the time!" Stiles complained.

"Nobody's Batman, Harley, or Robin any of the time!" Scott yelled.

"Not even some of the time?" Stiles wondered.

"Just stay here!" Scott yelled.

"Oh my God!" Stiles and Hope excalimed. Hope went over to her brothers door.

"So you where are Derek's house?" Stiles wondered as Scott climb the wire net.

"Yeah he teaching me how to not be a crazy avenit voyant demon." Hope snapped at her nosey brother. Hope turned around and saw car lights.

"I'll drive them away get you and Scott out of here!" Hope ordered.

"I am not leaving you." Stiles yelled.

"Your not," Hope said as she began walking away and she turned back to Stiles, "I'm leaving you." Hope ran towards the cars, jumped on the roof, and started to run like hell was on her heels. The car followed her chasing her. Hope ran fast and faster and ended up at a gas station. Derek pulled up and parked his car.

"How did you get here?" Derek asked as he started to buy gas.

"I had to run to procet my brother and his idiot friend." Hope panted. Derek head snapped up and looked out to the disntance.

"Get in the car and don't make any noise. Hind!" Derek whispered. Hope quickily got in and hind in the front seat floor. Two cars pulled up. Hope closed her eyes and Anya showed her what was happening.

_Two cars pulled up srounded the car. A man that looked like Allison got out of one car adn two guys got out of the toher car. The man wlaked over to Derek._

"_Nice ride ! Black car though... Very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. When you have something that nice, you wanna take care of it, right ? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. That's something I learned from my family. You don't have much of that, these days... Do you?" The man said. Derek had his hands in clench but stayed calm. The man washed his window and then said, "Doesn't that make everything clearer. Drive save."_

"_You didn't check the oil." Derek replied. _

"_Boys look at his oil." The man ordered. The two men walked over to the window and hit it with their fist. Glass went all over the place. Hope bite down her lip from screaming. One of the guys lead down and checked the oil._

"_Its all good." The man said._

_The guy that looked like Allison went back to his car and said, "Have a good night." _

The cars went away and Derek opened the car down and lead down to Hope.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked worriedily.

"I'm fine." Hope said as she sat up. Glass was all over her back and some hit her face, which shouldn't even be possablie. Hope got up and stood in front of Derek. "I'm-I- I'm fine. I got to go." Hope ran again to Scott's house.

_Anya_

**Yes.**

_What's happening?  
_**What do you mean?**

_You never shut up usually and now your not even talking to me. What's happening._

**I'm sitting back watching this happen. Don't worry I'll but in here and then but I don't want to be involve with you and your boyfriend.**

Hope ended up in front of Scott's house and her brother was climbing up to Scott's window. Stiles had half his body in the house and his legs dangling. Hope laughed her butt off and began to climb up too.

_You still think my brother not competently stupid?  
_**You're never going to let me live that down are you?**

_No_

**Darn**

When she was at the window Hope pushed Stiles in and herself and they both landed on the bed. Melissa went in the room with a baseball bat in the air. Hope and Stiles screamed the same time Melissa did.

"Stiles! Hope! What the hell are you doing?" Melissa yelled.

"What am I doing?" Hope gasped trying to get air.

"God do you know how to even play baseball?" Stiles asked. Scott walked in looking at his best friends and then at his mom.

"Can you please tell your friends to use the front door." Melissa begged.

"Mom you lock the front door, they wouldn't be able to get in!" Scott said.

"Yeah," Melissa nodded, "exactly! And by the way, do any of you care the police made a curfew?"

"No." The three teenagers replied in sync.

"No?" Melissa asked. "Alright then you know what? That's enough parenting for me for one night. Good night." Melissa left the room and Scott closed to door and turned to the twins.

"My dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago and it's the bus driver...he said he succumbed to his wounds." Stiles explained and Hope let out a loud gasp her hand flew to her mouth.

"Succumbed?" Scott wondered.

"Scott...he dead." Hope said.

**Hope I hope you can fine the killer before he starts to kill more people, innocent people. You're going to die to Hope I can feel it. I just wondered when…**

**Two chapters in 1 day! WOW! Please review and have a nice day.**


	9. Magic Bullet: Want a kiss?

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I owe nothing but the sarcastic Hope. But if I did owe Teen Wolf Derek would win a LOT more fights and Allison, Boyd, and Erica would still be alive. Please review it seems like there are people reading this and no one reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW. When people review I want to write more and I end up updating faster. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. PLEASE! If you have any question private text me and I'll answer. Because I am working on another story a TMI and PJO crossover I'm going to do this new thing. The story that gets the faster review I'll update that one first. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! That is all.**

Chapter 12. Want a Kiss?

Hope was in the last class of the day with her twin and friend. Stiles sat behind Scott while Hope sat across from Stiles. They were getting their test back from last week.

"If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he not the one who bite you two then who did it?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Scott replied.

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles whispered.

"I don't know." Scott said.

"Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?" Hope wondered.

"I don't know!" Scott said louder and everyone turned to look at them. They got their test and Hope lend over to see Scott's source and teased him by saying, "Dude you need to study more."

Scott turned to her with a worried face and Stiles said, "That was a joke. Hope you can't say anything you got a...A+ nice. Either way you're going to make it up."

"Do you want help studying?" Hope offered.

"No, I'm studying with Allison after school." Scott replied. Hope shuddered at the thought as Stiles with a big grin said, "that's my boy."

"We're just studying." Scott argued.

"Uh no you're not." Hope said.

"I'm not?"

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God I'll have you de - balled." Stiles said.

"Okay just no more questions." Scott begged.

"Done. No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or Derek. Especially Derek - who still scares me." Stiles muttered as Hope let out a small laugh. The bell rung and Hope ran out of the class to catch up with Lydia and Allison.

"Scott's coming over tonight?" Lydia asked as Hope caught up with them.

"We're just studying." Allison replied.

"'Just studying' never ends with just studying. It's like getting into a hot tub-somebody eventually cops a feel." Hope explained.

"What are you saying?" Allison wondered.

"Just make sure he covers up." Lydia said and Allison had a confused look on her face. Lydia laughed and said, "Hello Snow White! Do it with him with a condom."

"Are you kidding? After one date?" Allison exclaimed.

"Don't be a total prude. Give him a little taste." Hope said.

"Well, I mean how much is a little taste?" Allison wondered.

"Oh God you really like him don't you?" Lydia asked.

"Well - He's just different. When I first moved here, I had a plan - no boyfriends till college. I just move too much. But - Then I met him, and - He was different. I - I don't know. Can't explain it." Allison said.

"I can," Hope piped up, "it's your brain flooding with phenylethylamine."

"What?"

"I'll tell you what to do. When is he coming over?" Lydia wondered as the bell rung.

"I got to go. Have fun Allison lots of fun." Hope yelled as she ran outside and jumped in Stiles's jeep.

"Let's go home!'' Stiles exclaimed as he started to drive. He just as he was about to pull away from the school Derek stop him and fell in the parking lot.

"Oh my God." Hope and Stiles yelled. Scott ran up to Derek the same time Hope got out of the car. Derek's eyes started to turn blue like he was about to turn.

"Oh, no, no, no, not here!" Scott exclaimed.

"You got to be kidding me. This guy is everywhere-" Stiles muttered.

"What are you doing here?' Hope asked.

"I was shot." Derek panted.

"He's not looking so good." Stiles said.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked.

"I can't. It was-it was a different kind of bullet." Derek tried to explained.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles piped from the car.

"No you idiot." Derek growled.

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant. When she said you only have 48 hours." Scott guessed.

"Who said that?" Hope asked.

"The one who shot Derek." Scott explained as Derek's eyes began to glow. "What are you doing? Stop that!" Cars from the back began to honk.

"I'm trying to tell you I can't." Derek said.

"Derek get up!" Scott yelled. Hope bend down and put on of his arms around her shoulder. "Help me put him the car." They got Derek in the front seat and Hope climb in the back

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they use." Derek begged.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked.

"'Cause she's an Argent. She's with them." Derek explained.

"Why should I help you?" Scott wondered.

"Because you need me." Derek replied.

"Fine. I'll try. Stiles get him out of here." Scott ordered.

"I hate you so much for this." Stiles said as they drove off. Derek took of his jacket and Hope saw a bullet wound with blood coming out of it.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there." Stiles said.

"Almost where?" Derek and Hope asked at the same time.

"Your house."

"What no, you can't take me there." Derek exclaimed.

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles wondered.

"Not when I can't protect myself." Derek said.

"All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find the bullet? Are you dying?" Hope wondered.

"Not yet. I have a resort." Derek said.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked as he looked down at the bullet wound. "Oh my God. What is that? Oh is that contagious? You know what you should probably just get out." Stiles pulled the car over.

"Start the car." Derek growled.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay ? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles said.

"Start the car or I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek threatened.

"You know what your threats are so not true." Stiles replied. Derek looked at Stiles with his werewolf teeth and growled at Derek. Hope got her phone out and dialed Scott.

"Where are we supposed to take him?" Hope wondered.

"Anywhere." Scott replied. Stiles turned around and took the phone from his little sister.

"And by the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles taunted.

"Like what?"

"Like death." Stiles replied and Derek and Hope rolled their eyes.

"Take him to the animal clinic." Scott ordered.

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked.

"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster." Scott exclaimed. Derek took the phone from Stiles and started to talk to Scott.

**Bored now.**

_Not my problem._

**Yes it is**

_How?_

**I could cause you pain.**

_You wouldn't_

**Watch me. **Pain went through her head as Stiles started driving away and Hope gasp in pain.

_Anya! Stop it ! You're hurting me!_

"Hope are you okay?" Derek asked. Tears started to form in her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly.

**No. No I won't stop. You will go through the pain. **

Hope opened her eyes and she was in the animal clinic Derek and Stiles staring. Hope took Derek's arm and screamed. Screamed like a banshee.

**Good job. You just had your first banshee scream. The first of many. Every time you scream like that, my dear, the person you are screaming for will die. In this case it's your little boyfriend.**

_Not my boyfriend and he won't die._

**Watch.**

The pain went away and Hope let out a loud sign and laid her head back on the table she was laying on.

"Hope are you okay?" Derek and Stiles asked at the same time.

"Mmhmm." Hope nodded.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain later." Hope said as she got up from the bed. She looked at Derek who had not shirt on and and a string tied around his arm muscle. His veins were turning black. "You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night's rest couldn't take care of."

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek panted.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles taunted.

"Shut up." Hope growled.

"The last resort if he doesn't come." Derek said.

"Which is?" The twins asked at the same time.

"You're going to cut off my arm." Derek replied as he got out a bone saw. Hope let out a loud groan as Stiles almost threw up.

"I don't think I can do it." Stiles said.  
"Why not?" Derek wondered staring at Stiles.

"Because the sawing of bone and especially blood!" Stiles exclaimed.

**Hope you're going to have to do it.**

_ no_

**Do you want your boyfriend to die? Don't you want to prove me wrong?**

_Not my boyfriend and you are wrong there's no need for proving._

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek guessed.

"Yes." "No." Stiles glared at his sister for giving away his weakness and then replied, "I will at the sight of a chopped-off arm!"

"Hope." Derek said as he looked up at her. "Please. Can you please help-" Derek lend over the table and threw up black vomit.

_I'm going to be sick_

**You'll be fine.**

"What the fuck is that?" Hope yelled looking at the vomit as Derek stopped vomiting.

"That's my body trying to heal itself." Derek explained. You have to do it now." Hope winced and then put the bone saw in her hand. She put it right next to the string and started up the bone saw. "All right! Here we go! One! Two-"

"Stiles? Hope?" Scott called out as he walked in the room. "What the hell are you doing?"

Hope turned off the machine with a happy sigh and said, "Dude you just prevented me from a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" Derek asked. Scott got out a bullet out of his pocket and gave it to Derek.

"What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asked.

"I'm going-I'm-going-" Derek tried to say and passed out in pain as the bullet fell from his hand and landed in the drain. Scott ran to get the bullet out of the drain and Hope and Stiles ran to get Derek.

"Derek, come on, wake up." Stiles said as he punch Derek in the face. "Dude, nothing working." Hope lend down and kissed Derek. Derek, with his eyes closed kissed her back. Hope pulled away before anything could happen. Derek got up and lend against the table as Scott put the bullet on the table. He picked up the bullet and bite it. As it broke apart mountain ash came out. Derek out a light and burned the. Then Derek picked it up and stuffed it in his wounded. Derek screamed in pain so it must be working.

"Are you you okay?" Scott asked.

"Well except for the agonizing pain." Derek replied sarcastically.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is good sign of health." Stiles noted and Derek glared at him.

"We save your life so you're going to leave us alone okay? And if you don't I'm going to go back to Allison's dad, and I'm going to tell him everything." Scott said

"Why are you trusting them?" Hope asked. "They are hunters. HUNTERS! Did did you forget that? Hunters. Let me spell it out of you H-U-N-T-E-R-S. In other words you are going to die if you keep trusting them. You are going to get me killed! Is that what you want? You shouldn't trust them!" Hope graphed Stiles hand and went out into the parking lot.

"Take me home."

"Yes ma'am."

Hope laid in her bed reading a book. She could hear Stiles in the other room snoring and her father wasn't home yet, he was still working on the 'animal attacks'. Her window was open as she tried to get fresh air in. There was a soft noise and Hope's hand slowly yet down to under her bed where a airsoft pistol was. She graphed it the same time someone sat on her bed. Firstly she pointed it at the person's head.

"Hi." Derek said.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Hope laughed as she put her gun away. "What are you doing here? If Stiles or my dad finds you they'll kill me...and you!"

"I wanted to say thank for saying my life." Derek replied.

"So you did this to Scott and Stiles?"

"Nope just you." Derek said and he was about to get out the window but turned around, "and I forgot to do something."

"And that would be…"

"This," Derek said and kissed Hope.

**REVIEW PLEASE! That's what Anya would of wanted…just saying. Thank you to my 2 new followers and favorites. In the next chapter Anya and Hope are playing 20 questions, what are some questions you have for dear old little Hope! Please tell me I'm writing the next chapter as we speak and I don't know any questions to put so please REVIEW and tell me what you wanna know! **


	10. The Tell: The Notebook is not Worth it

Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I owe nothing but the sarcastic Hope. Please review it seems like there are people reading this and no one reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. PLEASE! If you have any question private text me and I'll answer. Because I am working on another story a TMI and PJO crossover I'm going to do this new thing. The story that gets the faster review I'll update that one first. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Chapter 13 The Tell: The Notebook Is Not Worth This

Hope sat in the car with Lydia and Jackson in front of a video shop. She was over at Lydia's house to watch a movie and Jackson join in. She sat in the backseat bored out of her mind.

"Now, Hoosiers is not only the best basketball movie ever. It's the best sport movie ever made." Jackson begged.

"No." Lydia and Hope said in sync. Jackson was trying to get Lydia and Hope to watch Hoosiers but it was not going to happen.

"It's got Gene Hackman and Dennis Hopper." Jackson said.

"No."

"Girls, I swear to God you're going to like it."

"No."

"I am not watching The Notebook again!" Jackson yelled. Lydia turned to look at Jackson and gave him the puppy dog lip. Jackson let out a loud sign and got out of the car. Hope let out a small laugh and said, "Lydia get out of the car please. I want to stand and I'm don't doing that alone." The two got out of the car talking about the Notebook and boyfriends. The light started flashing inside the video store.

"What taking him so long?" Lydia asked worriedly looking inside the store.

"He's probably pissed off at us for not letting him get his movie." Hope replied nervously.

There was a loud scream coming from inside and Lydia pulled out her phone and started taking pictures. Hope and Lydia let out a loud banshee scream and the thing ran to Hope and pushed her into the car.

"RUN LYDIA!" Hope screamed and blacked out.

The Sheriff drove up to the video store with Stiles in the car. Hope and Lydia was sitting in the ambulance wanting to be able to go home.

"Dad. Dad. That's Hope. Hope here!" Stiles exclaimed. They both got out of the car. Stiles rushed to Hope and Lydia while John went over to Jackson first who was also sitting in the ambulance.

"Are you okay?" Stiles and John asked at the same time.

"Why can't I go home? I'm fine!" Jackson yelled and the Sheriff and Jackson began to yell at each other.

"Hope, Lydia what happened?" John asked giving up on Jackson.

Hope face was covered in glass, blood, and tears. Lydia's the same. Hope put her head on Lydia shoulder and began to cry.

"Dad can I put Hope in the car?" Stiles asked worried out of his mind.

"Go ahead and wait in the car!" John shouted. Stiles picked Hope up bridal and put her in the car in the back seat. Stiles jumped in the back seat with her.

"What happened?" Stiles asked. "What did you see."

"Red." Hope said and passed out.

Hope was sitting in a room with a California King size bed and a television. Anya was sitting in the bed with a large popcorn. Her hair was in two french braids and went all the way down to the middle of her back. She was in a black tank top with socks on it that said, "Single are ready to mingle,'' and shorts with socks on it. Hope looked down and she was in white tank top with the words, "lacrosse girl" on it and two lacrosse sticks and pink and purple polka dots pants.

"Hope. Come sit down with me." Anya said as she panted the spot next to her. Hope slowly walked over towards the bed and sat down.

"Why are we watching TV? Anya why am I here?"Hope asked.

"Sweetie you just face a killer, the alpha, I'm your back up. Your dreaming and I'm helping you calm down." Anya explained.

"I have to go. I need to talk to Stiles and Derek." Hope said.

"Okay but I'll be here when you go back asleep." Anya offered.

Hope woke up and saw Stiles in her room going threw her phone. She let out a soft groaned and sat up.

"What are you doing?" Hope groaned. Stiles he snapped up and he sat next to his sister.

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever!" Stiles yelled and got his backpack. He opened his bag and gave Hope a pad, pen, and a bottle of mediece.

"Dr. Stewart said to take four of these every two hours and you'll be okay. I'm going to school. But you have to stay home dad said so, and I need a favor." Stiles said.

"Okay."

"Draw me what you saw."

"Stiles...I wanna go to bed…"

"Please Hope just draw it for me real quick." Stiles begged. Hope let out a small sigh.

I suck at drawing.

Close your eyes and I'll draw for you.

Hope closed her eyes as she took the pen in her hand. Stiles moved for a pad of so it was under the pad. Her hand moved of the paper drawing something that Hope couldn't draw. About five minute later she was done. Stiles looked down at the paper and saw a big bad werewolf.

"I saw red." Hope whispered and pasted out.

"Your back!" Anya exclaimed as the two girls sat across each other at a small white table. "I missed you."

"Why am I here?" Hope asked. "You only take me to places like this is you want to talk."

"Can't I talk with my human?" Anya wondered as she got out a deck of cards with Marvel characters on them.

"No. What do you want."

"It's my turn. 20 questions and you owe them to me."

Hope let out a sign and then replied with a fine.

"What's your name?"

"Really Anya, you going to ask me stupid questions?" Hope yelled.

"What's your name?" Anya repeated as she began to deal out of the cards.

"Hope Stilinski."

"Good job. What happen to your momma?" Anya asked. "I've not seen her in your head or around the house ever."

Hope stayed quiet for a while not saying anything and then replied with, "I don't really like talking about my…"

"We are playing the game and I want to know. What. Happened. To. Your. Momma."Anya asked again slowly.

"She died." Hope gasped out. Claudia was a hard subject for poor Hope.

"How?"

"She...she had frontotemporal dementia. Its a shrinkage of brain that leads to dementia and death."

"What was the worst thing that happened with your mom?"

"You just want to ask me the worst questions posable don't you? Well I saw her die. I was in the room with her and that was very hard for a seven year old."

Anya let out a loud gasp and looked at Hope. "Were you in the room with her?"

"Yes."

"Was Stiles with you?"

"No. He went to go get Kitkats in the hallway when my mom died."

"Poor baby." Anya said as she reached to touch Hope's hand. "Tell me the story."

"Story?" Hope repeated not having any idea what Anya was talking about.

"Story when your mom died. What happened to you? Death is a horrible thing and has many horrible effect to people." Anya explained. "Now tell me your story."

"When you were born was there not a thing called manres?" Hope teased.

"Would you please tell me your stupid story?" Anya asked her teeth together and her lips not moving.

Hope smirked and then said, "Well since you said it nicely." And let out a small growl and Hope laughed.

"Well my mom talked to me before she died and then died in front of me. I didn't talk. I didn't talk to Stiles or Lydia or Scott. Stiles was worried sick about me and asked me to speak all the time I just wouldn't responses. I remember my dad he would have be do play dates with Lydia and Scott trying to get me to speak. Scott he made me speak again. He told me everything would be alright. I asked him how and he said that he didn't know. But he would stand by me throughout everything good and bad."

Anya got out a box of Kleenex and started to wipe her eyes and the blox her nose.

"Oh my god. It's like watching the Notebook all over again." Anya cried while Hope laughed a little.

"I feel like a Jackson for making you tell me that horrible story." Anya sobbed.

"It's okay Anya that was eight years ago." Hope said.

"Too bad. It for you to face the real world now." Anya replied.

Hope frowned, "Do I have to? I like being in here. We can play Speed or Blackjack and I'll go to the real world later."

"Hope," Anya laughed, "you can't hide from the real world forever girl. What are you hiding from?"

"What makes you think I'm hiding?"

"Why must you lie to me?"

Hope groaned, "I hate how you have super demon powers."

Anya laughed. "What are you hiding from?"

"Scott and Derek." Hope ambtimed.

"Why?"

"Scott going to be mad that I'm with Derek the alpha and Derek going to be worried about me and that going to annoy me to death."

Anya laughed and rolled her eyes. "Hope sweetie you can't hid because someone loves and worries about you and because someone going to be mad at you. Fuck the world, everyone going to be mad at one at one point of life. It's what you think about yourself that matters the most."

"Nice Anya, that was really beautiful thing to say." Hope said.

"Now leave me." Anya smiled and waved.

Hope woke up and looked at her clock. It was dark and about to be parent teacher night. Hope let out a loud yawn and got up and walked to her brother's room scraper her but.

"Hey, it's me again. Look, I found something, and I don't know what to do, okay ? So if you could turn your phone on right now, that'd be great. Or else I'll kill you. Do you understand me ? I'm gonna kill you." Stiles exclaimed and say Hope walk in. Stiles pointed to his bed and continued, "and I'm too upset to come up with a witty description about how exactly I'm gonna kill you, but I'm just gonna do it, okay ? I'm gonna—ugh ! Goodbye."

"How was your nap?" Stiles asked as he threw the phone on the bed next to her.

"Nice." Hope replied. Stiles walked over to Hope and sat next to her. Hope layed next to him as Stiles put his arm around her.

"I love you." Stiles said as he kissed her head.

"I love you too." Hope smiled.

John walked in and turned to the twins. He had an eyebrow raised at the fact to twins were in bed holding each other. Last time that happened his wife just died and they were seven. "Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this parent/teacher thing tonight."

"Well Dad that depends on how you define 'good news.'" Stiles said.

"I define it as you two getting straight A's with no behavioral issues." John replied.

"You might wanna rethink that definition." Hope offered.

"Nuff said." John was about to leave and then turned around. "Hope I'll be in the car for fifteen minutes. You need to get dress and go to the parent/teacher thing with me. If you don't I will turn off your brother's and your phone off and no Lydia at the house."

"No Lydia?"

"No Lydia." John repeated and left the house. Stiles got out another phone and pulled open a picture and showed it to Hope. It was the werewolf from the video shop on camera.

"Nope." Hope said as she got up. "Not today Satan not today." Hope got up and ran into her bedroom and got on a white t-shirt that said, "wanted," in black bold letters, jeans, and black tennis shoes. She put her hair in a red hat and ran downstairs and jumped in the car.

"Nice you had eight seconds to spear." John completed as he stopped his stop-watch. Hope rolled her eyes as John drove to the school.

"Why am I going again? Isn't this a PARENT/teacher no student/parent/teacher." Hope said.

John let out a sigh. "Because I know for sure you got straights A's but the behavioral thing….and because Stiles doesn't have straight A's and the good behavioral and you kind of like his mom so you need to go."

Why do you need a mom if you're one to Stiles?

LIKE a mom. I'm not a mom I protect him and love him like a mom.

Then you are the mom correct?

No.

I'm so confused with the 21st century love.

John pulled up to the school and the father and daughter walked in the school and went into Coach's room. They sat down in front of the desk as Coach got his paper together.

"Hello Sheriff and Hope. So we are here to talk about Mr. and Ms. Stiles?" Coach asked.

"No Stiles is his name." John corrupted.

"Stiles. That's right. But I thought Stiles was his last name?" Coach wondered.

"Hope and Stiles are twins. Their last name is Stilinski." John explained.

"But her name is Hope and his is Stiles." Coach said.

"No there both nicknames." Hope butted in.

"Oh well I like to be called 'cupcake'..." Coach muttered. "What are their real names?" John got up from the seat and pointed to the folders on his desk.

Coach moved around the papers and stared with his moved open "Wow, that's a form of child abuse. I don't even know how to say that."

"It was my mother's father's name and my mother's grandmother's name." Hope explained

"Wow," Coach said as he looked at John, "you must really love your wife."

"Yeah I did." John muttered. Hope got up and left the room not wanting to talk about her mother. She ran into the parking lot. She saw Scott and his mom and Allison and her parents were yelling at each other in the parking lot. There was a loud scream. Hope got down lower but still stand and her red and black eyes popped in. She started to run the her father's car and heard a loud, "HOPE!" She turned around and something hit her. Hope fell to the ground and could smell blood. She heard footsteps running towards her.

Hope you gotta stay awake girl. You gotta stay awake.

I'm sleepily.It became dark really fast for Hope as she blackout.

REVIEWS please. Have a nice day.


	11. Heart Moniter: Are they gay?

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I owe nothing but the sarcastic Hope. Please review it seems like there are people reading this and no one reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. PLEASE! If you have any question private text me and I'll answer. My best friend fashion13diamond (on Wattpad) edit these chapters so please of read her stuff too.**

Chapter 15 Heart Monitor: Are they Gay?

Hope was hanging out with Scott, helping him go grocery shopping as his mom was at work. Plus she need a refill on her medicine so Stiles made her go with Scott so she could be save. They were walking towards Scott's mom's car and got lost.

_Do you remember where it is?_

**Where the car is? Nope.  
**

_You're so helpfully._

**You too useless human being.**

"I think we park on the other one." Hope offered.

Scott let out a loud groan and turned around, "come on." The milk fell out of Scott's bag and rolled under a car. Scott let out a loud sigh and got on his hands and knees. The milk rolled back from underneath the car with claw marks on it. Scott dropped his bags got up and ran. Hope dropped her stuff and ran after him. Instead of following him Hope went the opposite way. She ran to a row of cars and sat down her eyes turning black and red. Scott jumped on cars making the alarms go off and hide behind another car. There was a loud noise and Scott was on the hood of a car.

"You're dead." Derek said and walked over to Hope. Hope let out a small laugh and hand her hand out. Derek graphed her hand and pulled her up to her feet. She lead her up and her lips met his. Their lips moves sync with each other. Scott cleared his throat and Hope and Derek turned around to look at Scott.

"Wait! You two are a couple!" Scott yelled.

"Um yeah where have you been?" Hope teased as Derek moved his arm around her waist.

"You need to teach me how to fix this! What happened to Hope last night, that was my fault. I should of been there for her." Scott said pointing to Hope's arm that had a bandage on it.

"It's just cut." Hope shrugged.

"You want me to help you." Derek said and graphed Scott's phone. "This is how I found you. Get rid of her." Derek threw Scott's phone at the wall as Scott cried out, "MY PHONE!"

Hope was in a black tank top with Stitch on it, black jean short, and blue high heels as she sat in the car with her brother

"Are you still mad at Scott?" Hope asked.

"Yeah."

"Why? You made me go shopping with him so you really shouldn't be mad."

"I made you go shopping so you wouldn't be mad at him," Stiles explained, "that doesn't mean I'm not mad at him."

"Why are you mad at him then?" Hope wondered.

"Because," Stiles said as he turned to look at his sister, "he has a supernatural thing that can save people other than him and his girlfriend and yet he only save his girlfriend and himself. I know Anya could heal you fast not make you feel the pain but still, you have a way of not getting hurt and yet you still do."

"Wow." Hope nodded her head at her brother and put her hand on his shoulder.

Hope sat next to Stiles while Scott sat behind them in one of her many classes.

"Still not talking to me?" Scott guessed. Stiles said nothing. "You know I feel really bad about it right? What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out and I went to Derek for help?"

"If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him." Stiles said. "But obviously I'm not talking to you." Stiles turned around fast and then asked, "what did he say to you?"

**Your brother, he is not strong.**

Hope began taking notes as she talk to Anya. _What do you mean?_

**A strong person would not give in. He gave in.**

_He loves Scott and worries about him._

**Gay?**

_I'm done talking to you._

**But I don't understand. Are they gay?**

_I wish._

"So he wants you to get anger?" Stiles asked as they three of them walked to lunch.

"Yep."

"But every time you do you always try to kill me." Hope butted in.

"I know. That's what he mean when he said he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it." Scott said.

"Well, how's he gonna teach you?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Scott replied.

"When are you seeing him again?" Hope wondered.

"After work, why?" Scott wondered.

"Okay that gives us until the end of school to teach you." Hope and Stiles said in sync as they walked in the cafeteria. Hope walked over to Lydia and Allison where they were already eating lunch.

"The what?" Lydia asked as Hope sat down.

"The beast of Gevaudan. Listen. 'A quadruped wolf—like monster, prowling the Auvergne and South Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767. La bête killed over 100 people, becoming so infamous that King Louis XV sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it.'" Allison read from her book.

"Boring." Hope and Lydia replied in sync.

"Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan." Allison read another part from her book.

"Hmm. Still boring." Hope committed and took another bite of her salad.

"Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoofed predator, possibly a mesonychid." Allison said.

"Slipping into a bored comma." Lydia exclaimed dramatically.

"While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shapeshift into a man—eating monster." Allison read.

"Does any of this have anything to do with your family?" Hope asked.

"This. 'It is believed that la bête was finally trapped and killed by a renowned hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature.' His name was Argent." Allison explained.

"So your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?" Lydia wondered. Allison turned the page and showed it to Hope and Lydia.

"What does that look like?" Allison asked the two girls. It looked like the same wolf Hope had draw yesterday. The two girls didn't say anything for a long time.

"It looks like…a big wolf. See you in history," Lydia replied and left. Hope walked over to Stiles to see what they were talking about.

"What'd I miss?" Hope wondered and sat down.

"Stiles has a plan." Scott whispered behind the book. He was hiding from Allison for some stupid reason.

"Stiles why is your best friend acting like a bigger idiot than usual?" Hope asked.

"You'll see." Stiles explained as he took a bite from his apple.

"So you still hate me?" Scott asked.

"Yeah but your crap has influenced infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it." Stiles said. "Alright, you know I still hate you. Uh-huh. Oh, yeah." Stiles got his apple, notebook, and backpack. Hope knocked down his book and Allison turned around. The twins got up and ran out of the cafeteria and could hear Allison yelling for Scott to wait. The twins made their way over to Coach's classroom.

"Distract Coach." Stiles order as he snuck into the classroom. Hope waited outside the door hoping the Coach wouldn't come back to his class. Hope got her phone and looked at the time. Five minutes until her free period started and Coach's class start. Coach began walking back to his class and Hope panicked.

**Oh crap  
**

Hope ran up to Coach and asked, "Coach did you get the test scores back?"

Coach looked up at Hope and let out a sigh. "Why don't you go into my classroom and I'll explained it all to you."

"Explain?" Hope repeated. "What is there to explained?"

"Hope you got a IQ of 131. That is the highest you can go. You are a very gifted girl and I am so sad that your brother wasn't even close to you." Hope let out a laugh and corner of her eye could see Stiles sneaking out of the classroom.

"Thanks Coach." Hope said and ran after her brother.

"What you do to distance him?" Stiles asked.

"I asked about my IQ, I got a 131." Hope said as they walked to the lacrosse field.

"Awesome!" Stiles yelled as Scott walked onto the lacrosse field the same time the twins did. Scott put the lacrosse bag down while Hope ran towards him duck tapping his hands behind his back as Stiles put a heart rate monitor on him.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Scott wondered as the twins ran about five feet away from him.

"Yeah, I borrowed it." Stiles said.

"Stole it." Scott corrected.

"Temporarily misappropriated." Hope added. "Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs."

"You're gonna wear it for the rest of the day." Stiles ordered.

"Isn't that Coach's phone?" Scott asked.

"I stole that." Hope said.

"Why?"

"Your heart goes up when you get angry with Allison-" Hope explained.

"Or playing lacrosse. If you learn to keep your heart rate down-" Stiles interrupted.

"You won't go wolf." Hope butted in.

"Like the Incredible Hulk." Scott said with a goofy smile. The Incredible Hulk was Scott's favorite superhero as a kid and probably still is.

"Kind of like the Incredible Hulk." Stiles agreed.

"No, I'm like the Incredible Hulk." Scott said. Hope picked up the lacrosse stick and put a ball in it and threw it at Scott. It his shoulder with a lot of force Scott let out a loud groan.

"Remember," Hope called out, "don't get angry." Stiles got his stick and they both started throwing lacrosse balls at Scott.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period." Scott groaned.

"No one did." Stiles said as Hope threw a ball and it hit Scott where the sun don't shine.

"Son of a-" Scott yelled.

"You know what I think my aim is actually improving." Hope smiled.

"I wonder why?" Scott moaned as his heart rate went up on the phone that was in the lacrosse bag-open- next to Stiles and Hope.

"Don't get angry." Stiles remind as he threw one at Scott's face. Scott heart rate started to go up higher and higher. He dropped to the floor groaning.

"Scott you started to change." Stiles said when Scott calmed down.

"From anger. But it was more than that. It was like the angrier I got, the stronger I felt." Scott explained.

"So it's anger then." Stiles said.

"Derek's right." Hope piped up.

"I can't be around Allison." Scott complained.

"Just because she makes you happy?" Hope asked.

"No, because she makes me weak." Scott explained.


	12. Heart Moniter: PlayBoy

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I owe nothing but the sarcastic Hope. Please review it seems like there are people reading this and no one reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. PLEASE! If you have any question private text me and I'll answer. My best friend fashion13diamond (on Wattpad) edit these chapters so please of read her stuff too.**

Chapter 16 Playboy Magazine

Hope was in Coach's class sitting next to Scott, Allison behind him, and Stiles next to Hope. Scott was nervous sitting in front of his girlfriend when he not supposed to be but Hope didn't give a fuck.

**Why don't you care about Allison again?**

_I lost my ability to care._

**Wow and you thought I was the mean one.**

_You thought I should kill Stiles because he took my phone charger._

**He need to go down.  
**

"Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading." Coach said and Hope's hand shot up in the air. "Greenberg put your hand down everyone know you did the reading. How about McCall."

"The reading." Scott repeated. "Last night's reading

"How about, uh, the reading of Gettysburg Address?" Coach asked and some students laughed.

"What?"

"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term 'sarcasm', McCall?" Coach wondered.

"Yeah a little," Scott said as he turned to look at the twins. The twins shrugged with a smile.

"Did you do the reading or not?" Coach asked.

"I forgot."

"Good job McCall. Its not like you have a D in the class. How about you summarize, the previous night's reading? No?" Coach said and Scott's heart rate went up, "How about the, uh, the night before that? How about you summarize anything you've ever read."  
"I think he can summarize a Playboy magazines." Hope taunted and the class laughed.

"Shut up Stilinski." Coach ordered.

"What I tried to give an answer but you didn't pick me. So I had to put my two-cents in there." Hope said as Scott's heart rate went up. It slowly started to go down and Hope turned around to see what it was. Scott was holding Allison's hand. Class was over and they went towards the parking lot.

"It's her." Hope blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Remember what you told us about the night of the full moon? You were thinking bout her, right? About protecting her. Remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field. Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score. And the after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her." Stiles explained.

"I want to be her. She is not always about to dying." Hope exclaimed. "She brings you back. Like an anchor."

"But that's not true. Every time I touch her or kiss her." Scott said.

"When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex," Stiles exclaimed as both Hope and Scott zoned out. "You're thinking about sex right now aren't you?"

"Yeah." Hope and Scott admitted in sync.

"Hope!" Stiles exclaimed as he hit his sister on the arm.

"What you asked?" Hope said. "Either way she doesn't make you weak she makes you stronger."

"You mean because I love her?" Scott wondered.

"Exactly." Stiles and Hope replied in sync of each other.

"Did I just say that?" Scott asked.

"Yes, you just said that." Hope said.

"I love her." Scott repeated.

"That's great moving on." Stiles said.

"No, no, no really. I think I'm totally in love with her." Scott smiled.

"And that's beautiful. No before you go off and write a sonnet can we figure this out please? Because you obviously can't be around her all time." Hope said.

"Sorry." Scott apologized, "So what do I do?" Stiles started to look around.

"You're getting an idea, aren't you?" Scott asked.

"Yeah."

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?" Scott wondered.

"Yeah, definitely. Come on." Stiles replied and had Scott followed him. Hope didn't go. She went out to the parking lot and saw Derek's car. She got in the front seat.

"Miss me?" Hope asked as she lead for a kiss. Their lips met and Derek grabbed Hope's head and it in more deeping the kiss. Derek lick Hope's lips begging to enter her mouth. Hope pulled away panting with a smile.

"You're a pain." Derek said. Hope sat back down in the seat as Derek drove off. "But you love me."

"Yeah I do." They drove up to the hospital and walked into a room with a burned down man in a wheel chair. Half his face was burned and the other face was normal.

**Peter Hale.**

_What?_

**That's who it is, Peter Hale.**

_Okay….._

**Hope leave the room right now! I don't feel safe.**

_Suck it up cry baby._

"I need your help. If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything, just something to point me in the right direction, okay? Someone killed Laura." Derek yelled but the guy was responding. "Your niece, Laura. Whoever he is, he's an Alpha now. But the one without a pack which means he's not as strong. I can take him. But I have to find him first. Look, if you know something, just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Someone else make it out of the fire. Just give me anything. Say something!" Derek yelled and started to shake the chair. A nurse came running in.

"Let him go. You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response." The nurse with a name tag that red, "Jennifer," exclaimed.

"You got a better method?" Hope asked.

"Patience. Give him time." Jennifer offered.

"We don't have anymore time." Derek said as he grabbed Hope's hand and turned to left.

**Hope. Hope turned around.**

_What? No _Derek and Hope began walk out of the hospital hold hands.

**Hope trust me you need to turn around. Just look at Peter one more time.**

_No its to far._

**You're going to regret it.**

When they got in the car Derek drove to Scott's job and made Hope wondered _Why?_ _Why would he go to an animal clinic? Maybe he needs a doggy treat._

**That was the worst dog joke I have ever heard in my life.**

_Your a beast.  
_

**Are you going to call em' Karma? Do I eat your heart out like Jeffrey Dahmer**

_I'm going to need to be care and not lead you on. Cuz your shorty heart is on steroids cause your love is so strong?_

**Dark Horse- Katy Perry nice Hope, nice.**

Hope waited inside the car as Derek was going to get something, probably to pick Scott up. She looked at her hand staring at her nail, becoming bored out of her mind. Derek finally came out like ten minutes later with Deaton in his arms. Hope let out a loud gasp. Deaton, Scott's boss, was tied up in duct tape blood all over his face. Derek put it him in the backseat, jumped in the front seat, and started to drive.

"What is Deaton doing in the backseat?" Hope yelled.

"I think he's the alpha. Scott and Stiles don't. They think they are going to prove me wrong at the school." Derek explained.

"You are going to get Deaton kill! That is the stupid thing I've ever heard!" Hope shouted.

"It was the boys idea not me."

"I'm in love," Hope muttered, "with an idiot." Derek took Hope's hand and kissed it. "I love you too." Five minutes later Derek got a small knife out of his pocket and gave it to Hope.

"What's that for?" Hope asked.

"Just in case me or Anya can't protect you, you can protect yourself." Derek explained. Hope smiled and took the knife and put it her back pocket. They pulled up to the school next to Stiles car where they we waiting. Derek gout out of the car and opened the door for Hope. Hope blushed deeply and stood next to Derek.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked.

"In the back." Hope answered.

"So when you said you to are a couple, you really mean you two are a couple." Stiles wondered.

"Yep." Derek said.

"I'm going to-" Stiles threatened with his hand in the air but Scott pulled him back. "Later." Scott said as they both started to go inside the school.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Hope called out.

"You said I was a linked with the Alpha," Scott explained, "I'm gonna see if you're right." And the two stupid teenagers went inside the school.

"I'm sorry." Derek mumbled.

"I know." Hope said as she turned around and kissed him. There was a loud sound that sounded like a dying cat Hope pulled away laughing.

"You got to be kidding me." Derek sighed and Hope laughed even harder. Then there was a loud wolf howl and Hope fell to the floor. Her eyes turned black and red and fangs grew from her mouth.

_I have fangs?_

**A wolf howl everything comes out when a wolf howls. . I'm getting you ready to fight.**

Hope looked down at her hands and her nails grew. She stood back up and looked at Derek, blue Derek. Unlike everything else that had heat and was red Derek was an ocean blue. Scott and Stiles ran out of the school and towards the couples.

"I'm going to kill the both of you." Derek threatened. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry I didn't' know it would be that loud." Scott said. "Hope what happened to you?" Hope gave Scott the finger as her nails grew back to normal and her fangs and eyes.

"Yeah and it was awesome!" Stiles exclaimed.

"You howl I change.." Hope explained.

"Shut up." Derek said towards Stiles.

"Don't tell my sister to shut up." Stiles yelled thinking that was meant for his sister.

"Don't be such a sourwolf." Hope teased.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott asked. Derek and Hope turned around and looked in the backseat. Deaton was gone and the back door was open

"I didn't do anything." Derek said. There was a low growling noise. Hope bend down looking around as he eyes change colors.

"Did you hear that?" Hope asked. The alpha came from behind and put its claws in Derek's chest and lifted him up. Blood came out of his mouth and Hope let out a loud scream. The alpha took it's claw out of Derek's chest, threw him to a wall, and hit Hope so she landed next to her brother. Scott picked her up and he and Stiles ran to the school.

"DEREK!" Hope screamed.


	13. Night School: I'm not dying at school!

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I owe nothing but the sarcastic Hope. Please review it seems like there are people reading this and no one reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. PLEASE! If you have any question private text me and I'll answer. My best friend fashion13diamond (on Wattpad) edit these chapters so please of read her stuff too.**

Chapter 16 Night School: I'm Not Gonna Die at School!

"Lock it! Lock it!" Scott yelled as he set Hope down on the floor as he hold one school door and Stiles held the other. "Grab something!"

"What?" Stiles wondered.

"Anything." Scott cried out. Hope stood up and looked thru the window. Then it hit Hope like a ton of bricks. Scott and Stiles looked and what she saw: lock cutters.

"No." Scott and Stiles said in sync.

"Yes." Hope argued.

"Hope, no, don't!" Stiles yelled. Hope pushed past the boys and ran outside. Slowly she ran down the steps to the cutters and ran back inside. They locked the door and panting.

"That won't hold, will it?" Scott asked.

"Probably not." Hope said. Hope started running and the two boys followed her. There was a loud howl and Hope began running and the boy followed her. She made a left and ran into a classroom.

"Dudes get the desk!" Hope yelled. The boys ran into the classroom and started to move the desk. There was a loud screeching noise when the boys started to move the desk.

"Stop stop.!" Hope ordered the boys at the loud noise.

"That isn't going to hold him out." Stiles said.

"I hate your boss!" Hope whispered yelled.

"My boss?" Scott repeated.

"Deaton, the Alpha. Your boss." Hope explained.

"No."

"Yes, murdering psycho werewolf." Stiles said.

"That can't be." Scott replied.

"Oh, come on." Hope exclaimed. "He disappeared and that thing shows up ten seconds later and toss Derek 20 feet in the air!"

"It's not him." Scott said.

"He killed Derek." Stiles replied.

"Derek isn't died." Scott said.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth. That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury." Hope added. "What do we do?"

"We get to my Jeep, we get out of here, and you," Stiles explained pointing to Scott, "seriously think about quitting your job. Hope walked over to the windows inside the classroom and the boys followed. Hope looked at the Jeep and the hood of the call was bent in a weird shape.

"Your jeep it's bent." Hope said. Something was throw in the glass and Scott pushed Hope down as Stile ducked.

"That's my battery." Stiles exclaimed and got up fast. Scott Hope up as Stiles yelled, "let's go." They ran out of the classroom and stood in the hallway looking for a safe spot to go.

_Anya! What do I do?_  
**You're on your own.**

_ANYA_

"Where are we going?" Hope asked as she started shaking in fear.

"Somewhere without windows." Stiles said.

"Everywhere has windows you idiot!" Hope yelled.

"Someplace with less windows." Scott offered as he took Hope's hand, trying to not make her scared. "The locker room."

Stiles began running and Hope looked at Scott and they started running. They ran all the way to the locker room and panted as they stood in the middle of the room. Scott put Hope on a bench as she shaked tears forming in her eyes.

_Anya please! I'm weak without I'm human without you! Help me!_  
**Your an avenir voyant démon without me! Use the eyes, the fangs, everything Derek and I taught you. I'm not going to tell you how to survival though, that's your job.**

"We have to find a way out and just run for it." Scott said.

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile." Hope replied.

"What about Derek's car?" Stiles offered.

"His body was thrown against the wall. It might be hard to find." Scott said and then all eyes turned to Hope.

"Do you have the key?" Stiles asked.

"I was his girlfriend not his wife!." Hope exclaimed. " No, he never gave me his key."

"What about-" Stiles started to say but Hope stopped him by covering his mouth with her hand.

"Do you hear that?" Hope and Scott asked at the same time.

"Hear what?" Stiles asked.

"Hide!" Hope whispered. Stiles opened a locker loudly and jumped in. Hope rolled her eyes and she and Scott did the same. Hope tried to look out of the locker without opening the door. She closed her eyes and open them again and her red eyes popped in. Someone walked over to the locker Hope was hiding in and open it the same time Stiles and Scott opened theirs.

"Oh my God." The janitor said.

"Quiet." Scott whispered.

"Quiet, what the heck are you trying to do, kill me? All of you get out!" The janitor yelled.

"Just listen for half a second, okay." Hope tried to say.

"Not okay," The janitor interrupted, "now get the hell out of here!" He started to push the teenagers out of the locker room.

"God, just one second." Stiles said.

"Just shut up and go!" The janitor said as Hope turned around. He was pulled back into the locker room and the door closed fast. Hope bit her lip down from screaming and Stiles pushed himself in front of her. There was loud screams and blood on the window. Scott ran up to the door trying to help the janitor but Stiles pulled him back and they started to run Hope in front of them. They ran to one of the many exits but the door wouldn't open.

"What the hell!" Hope exclaimed. Scott poked his threw the door opening and saw dumpster blocking the door.

"There's a dumpster outside, he locked it." Scott explained. They turned around and started to walk again.

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school." Hope exclaimed.

"We're not going to die." Scott said.

"What does he want?" Stiles asked.

"Scott and I. Derek said he works better in packs." Hope explained.

"A psychotic werewolf is into teamwork, just great." Stiles replied. Scott stopped them in front of lots of windows in the hallway. Hope and Scott looked out the windows and saw the Alpha running towards them. They started to run the same time the Alpha ran threw the glass. Hope was in front since she was on track last year. They ran down stairs and behind more lockers. There was a soft growling and Hope's heart started to beat faster and faster.

"We need to do something." Hope whispered.

"Like what?" Scott and Stiles asked in sync.

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it something!" Hope said. Hope took of her bracelet and threw it threw one of the many doors open. The alpha ran past them into the room. Hope closed the door and Stiles and Scott pushed a desk against it. There was a lot of noise in the roof.

"He's in there." Hope guessed.

"How?''

"He must have broken the ceiling and now he's in there. Come on." Hope said as she started to run with the two teenagers behind her. They stopped in another hallway because of Scott.

"Do you hear that?" Scott asked.

"No."

"It sounds like a phone ringing." Scott explained. "I know that running. That's Allison's phone. Hope got out her phone and called Allison.

"Hope?" Allison asked over the phone.

"No, its me. Where are you?" Scott wondered as he took the phone from Hope.

"I'm in the school looking for you, why weren't you at my place?" Allison asked.

"Where are you right now?"

"On the first floors." Allison explained.

"Where, where are you exactly?" Scott asked.

"The swimming pools."

"Get to the lobby. Go now." Scott said and gave the phone back to Hope. They ran into the lobby the same time Allison, Jackson, and Lydia did.

"Why did you come to the school? What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"Cause you asked me to." Allison said as she showed Scott a text from her phone. "Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?"

"Because I did it." Scott said.

"Can we leave now?" Lydia asked bored out of her mind. There was a loud noise on the roof and all eyes went up.

"Run!" Hope yelled as everyone ran up the stairs. They ran into the cafeteria with the Alpha on their tail. Scott closed the door as Hope and Stiles stood back as everyone was pushing chairs and table to the door.

"Scott, not here." Stiles said.

"What was that?" Allison asked.

"What came from the ceiling?" Lydia wondered.

"Will you just help me?" Scott asked.

"Guys… can we wait a second." Hope called out. "You guys, listen to me...can we wait a second?"

"Guys," Stiles yelled and everyone turned to Stiles.

"Nice work, really beautiful job everyone. Now what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?" Stiles yelled point toward the windows.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here? And I would like to know why. Scott pleases." Allison asked and looked at Scott. Scott looked at Hope and Stiles then walked over to a chair trying to think of what to say.

"Someone killed the janitor." Hope admitted.

"What?" Lydia asked in shocked.

"Yeah the janitor is dead." Stiles said as he walked over to his sister.

"What are they talking about? IS this a joke?" Allison asked.

"Who killed him?" Jackson wondered.

"No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed…." Lydia muttered.

"No, don't you get it!" Jackson yelled at Lydia. "There wasn't a mountain lion."

"Who was it? What does he want? What's happening? Scott!" Allison yelled.

"I don't know." Scott lied. 'I just….if we go out there, he's gonna kill us."

"Us?" Lydia exclaimed.

"Who?" Allison asked then looked at Hope. "Who is it?"

"It's Derek. It's Derek Hale." Scott lied.

_He's dead. I'm going to kill him._

"Blackheart's little boyfriend killed the janitor?" Jackson asked. Hope walked over to Jackass and kneed him in the balls. Jackson fell to the ground in pain.

"My name is Hope, not blackheart, you nincompoop." Hope said as she had her first up ready to hit him. Stiles and Lydia grabbed Hope and pulled her back. Allison ran to Jackass making sure he was okay. She looked up at asked, "are you sure it's him?"

"I saw him." Scott said. Jackass got up after a couple of minutes later and Lydia let go of Hope and ran over to Jackson.

"Are you-" Lydia asked.

"I'm fine." Jackson snapped.

"That's it. No one talks to Lydia like that!" Hope said and started to crack her knuckles.

"Let's go Blackheart." Jackson replied as he crack his jaw. "Jackson." Lydia called out as she tried to hold him back. He pushed her back and Lydia fell on the floor. Allison and Stiles ran to help Lydia as Jackson ran to Hope. Jackson punch Hope in the eye probably giving her a black eye in the morning and Hope punch him in the nose.

"Hope stop!" Allison yelled. She didn't listen though. Jackson stumbled backwards and Hope punch him in the stomach. He punch her in the lip and Hope punch him again in the nose making it break. He tried to punch her in the head but she duck in kicked him in the fell to his knees and let out a loud groan. Hope wiped her bloodily lip and said, "I'm not a Blackheart! My name is Hope, Nincompoop."

"Hope are you killing people with your boyfriend what's wrong with you!" Allison exclaimed. Hope walked up to Allison and whispered, "at least mine isn't hiding secrets and no."

"The bus driver, his sister, it's all been Derek." Stiles said as he help Lydia and Allison up.

"We need to call the cops." Jackson replied as he got up still in pain.

"No." Stiles said.

"What do you mean no?" Jackson asked.

"I mean no you wanna hear it in Spanish?" Stiles wondered and the replied in a Spanish accent, "no!"

"Look, Derek killed three people," Hope lied, "we don't know what he armed with."

"Your dad is armed with an entire Sheriff's Department. Call him." Jackson ordered.

"I'm calling him." Lydia said as she got out her phone.

"No, Lydia." Stiles mumbled as he tried to get the phone. Jackson pushed Stiles away so it was Stiles, Scott, and Hope on one side and Jackass, Allison, and Lydia facing them.

"Hello? We are at the Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped and we need you to…"Lydia trailed of as the lady said something. Lydia put her phone down in sock and then said, "She hanged up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" Allison repeated not believing this news.

"She said that they got a tip warning them that there were going to be prank calls about a break in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're going to trace it and have me arrested." Lydia explained.

"They call again." Jackson said.

"They won't trace the cell." Hope replied.

"They'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles butted in.

"Why does Derek want to kill us?" Allison asked.

"I don't know." Scott mumbled.

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know." Scott mumbled.

"Is he the one that called the police?" Allison asked.

"I don't know!" Scott yelled and walked over to the corner to think. Hope and Stiles ran over to Scott.

"Okay first off throwing Derek under the bus nicely done-" Stiles said.

"I'm going to kick your butt to the moon for saying my boyfriend." Hope interpreted in a whisper.

"I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And it doesn't matter if he's dead, right?" Scott said. "God. I just bit her head off."

"She'll get over it." Stiles replied.

"How do we get out of here alive?" Hope asked.

"I don't know, it's like it's cornering us. Derek said it wants revenge." Scott said.

"Against whom?" Stiles asked.

"Argents?" Hope guessed. "Maybe that's what the text was about."

"Someone had to send it." Stiles said.

"Okay buttheads," Jackson called out and Hope glared at him, "and Blackheart. New plan. Blackheart calls her dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?" Jackson asked.

"He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to." Scott whispered.

"No." Hope said crossing her arms. "First my mother died in front of me! I will not let my father die in front of me to!"

"Fine give me the phone." Jackson order as he went towards Hope. He started touching her butt and pockets. Stiles grabbed Jackass shirt and punched him in the face.

"Don't touch my sister!" Stiles yelled. Allison ran over to Jackson and kept on asking if he's okay. Hope got out her phone from her bra and called her daddy.

"Daddy it's me. And it's your voicemail. Look, I need you to call me back now." Hope said and there was a loud bang on the door. Everyone turned around and slowly started to walk backwards stared at the door. "Like right now. We're at the school okay? At the school."

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell." Scott offered.

"That leads up." Hope said.

"Up better than here." Scott replied and the door banged again. The group turned around and ran. Hope was in the lead with Jackson right behind her. She ran up so many stairs she lost count. They ran into the chemistry lab, shut the door, and tried to be as quiet as possible. The alpha ran past them and everyone let out a loud sigh.

"Jackson how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked.

"Five if someone squeezes on someone's lap." Jackson replied.

"I'll get in the truck." Hope offered.

"Five? I barely fit in the back." Allison whispered.

"Okay then you can get in the truck." Hope said.

"I'm not getting in the truck." Allison replied.

"It doesn't matter," Stiles said, "you can't leave without drawing attention to yourself."

"What about this?" Scott asked as he pointed to the rooftop exit door. "This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape in seconds."

"That's a deadbolt." Hope said.

"The janitor has a key." Scott offered.

"You mean his body." Stiles corrected.

"I can get it. Find him by scent." Scott said in a whispered only Hope and Stiles heard.

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea? What else do you got?" Hope whispered softly.

"I'm getting the key." Scott said and walked over to the door where Allison was.

"Are you serious?" Allison asked.

"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key so we can get out of here." Scott said.

"You can't go unarmed." Allison replied.

"She's right Scott." Hope butted in and took out the knife Derek gave her.

"Why the hell do you have a knife?" Jackson asked.

"Why they hell do you kept talking to me? Do you want me to kick your ass again?" Hope threatened and Jackson looked down.

"I can make a fire bomb, we are in a chemistry lab." Lydia spoke up. "In there," She pointed to the cabinet, "is everything you need to make a self igniting Molotov cocktail."

"Self igniting…." Stiles mumbled.

"Molotov cocktail." Lydia finished and everyone stared at her in shocked. "What? Hope taught it to me."

"We don't have a key though." Allison said. Jackson rolled his eyes and elbowed the glass making it fall apart. Lydia turned into a science freaked and started shaking stuff together putting potions together.

"Jackson hand me the sulfuric acid." Lydia ordered. Jackass had the most confused look on his face and handed Lydia a bottle. She poured it in there, shook it up, put it a lid on it, and gave it to Allison.

Scott walked over to the door and he and Allison talked quietly about their relationship. Finally Scott left and Allison locked to door. It was quiet for suck a long time and Hope was terrified. She stood next to her brother, Stiles hand a arm around her trying to make her feel better after her boyfriend did in front of her eyes. Lydia stood across from the next to Jackass and Jackass was next to Allison. There was a loud rour and Hope and Jackson feel to the floor. Jackson was yelling in pain and Hope screamed like a banshee holding herself. Two mintues later then stood up like nothing happen.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked.

"I'm fine." Jackson and Hope replied in sync and then glared at each other.

"That didn't sound okay at all." Allison said.

"What's on the back of your neck?" Stiles asked as he held his sister in his arms.

"It's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened." Lydia said.

"As if you actually care." Jackson snapped.

"All right can we not argue for half a second here." Stiles said.

"Where's Scott? He should be back by now." Allison wondered. Someone walked past the door and lock it from the outside.

"Scott?" Allison called out and tried to open to door. "Scott! Scott!"

"Stop. Stop it! Do you hear that listen." Lydia said. Everyone got quiet and heard sirens in the background. Hope let out a happy sign and smiled.

"Are you sure that it is Derek Hale?" John asked as Stiles, Scott, and Hope walked down the steps of the school.

"Yeah I saw him." Scott said.

"Me too." Stiles added.

"Hope?" John asked.

"I don't know what I saw, dad. What about the janitor?" Hope asked.  
"We're still looking." John replied.

"Did you check under the bleachers?" Scott asked.

"Yes Scott," John sighed as they reach the bottom of the stairs, "we looked. Pulled them out just like you asked, there's nothing."

"Sheriff." A man called out.

John looked at the three trouble makers, "stay all three of you," and left.

"We lived. We outlast the Alpha. It's still good right? Being alive?" Stiles wondered.

"We were in the chemistry room, he walked right past us. You don't think it heard us. You don't think it knew exactly where we were?" Scott asked.

"Well, then how come are we're still alive?" Hope asked.

"It wants me in its pack." Scott said. "It wants both of us...but first we have to get rid of our old pack."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"Allison. Jackson. Lydia." Hope explained.

"But the Alpha doesn't want to kill us." Stiles said.

"He wants me to do it. And that's not even the worst part." Scott replied.

"How in the holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?" Hope asked.

"Because when he made me shift right after he almost bite Hope…I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you. All of you." Scott said. He looked behind Stiles and started to walk. Hope looked to see what Scott was walking to: his boss.

"There you are." Deaton said with a smile.

"How…." Scott asked as Hope and Stiles walked up to them.

"I got out?" Deaton guessed. "Not easily. And from what they tell me, I'm alive because of you. I think I owe you a raise."

John walked over to the teenagers with a mad look on his face. "Come on guys let's the EMT's do their jobs."

Scott ran over to Allison as Stiles and Hope walked over to John's car.

"Stiles, can you do me a huge favor?" Hope asked.

"Yes…."

"I need to get drunk forget all of this ever happen." Stiles turned to look at his sister with a excited look on his face.

"Yes!"

**You did a good job today. **

_Thanks._

**No problem.**


	14. Lunatic: Is he dead?

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I owe nothing but the sarcastic Hope. Please review it seems like there are people reading this and no one reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. PLEASE! If you have any question private text me and I'll answer. **Chapter 8. Lunatic: Is he dead?

The twins and Scott were walking in the woods. _Wow that sounds dumb. Last time we walked in the woods Scott and I got bitten. _They walked and walked looking for the perfect spot."Where are we going?" Scott asked.

"You'll see." Stiles and Hope said in sync with an evil Stilinski smile on their face.

"I really shouldn't be out here. My mom is in constant state of freak—out from the what happened at the school." Scott replied.

"Well, your mom isn't the sheriff, okay? There's no comparison." Hope snapped.

"Can you at least just tell me what we're doing out here?" Scott wondered as the got to the top of one of the many hills.

"Yes. When your best friend gets dumped…" Stiles said.

"I didn't get dumped. We're taking a break." Scott interrupted.

"All right, well, when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break…and your sister's boyfriend dies…you get them both drunk." Stiles said holding a bottle of Jack with the biggest grin in the world on his face Stiles laid on on the grass as Hope lead against a rock that Scott was sitting on.

"Dude, you know, she's just one…one girl…there so many…other girls in the sea." Stiles said drunkenly.

"Fish in the sea." Hope corrected as she took another drink of Jack Daniel. She couldn't feel the buzz of being drunk such as Scott. Maybe it had something to do with getting bitten by werewolves.

"Fish? Why you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls. I love girls, love 'em. I love especially ones with strawberry blond hair, green eyes, 5'3…" Stiles said.

"Like Lydia?" Scott asked. Hope looked at Scott surprised at his stupid.

_How could he not know Stiles like Lydia._

**Wait a minute… Stiles isn't gay?**

_I'm done with you right now._

_**I'm confused!**_

"Yeah, exactly. Hey how did you know I was talking about…about…what was I talking about?" Stiles said and looked at the two. "Hey, you're not happy. Take a drink."

"I don't want any more." Scott replied.

"The buzz isn't working for me." Hope added..

"How come you both aren't drunk?" Stiles wondered.

"I don't know." Scott replied.

"Dude, it Beacon Hills let that answer you question." Hope teased.

"Hey, maybe it's like…maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore, you know. Maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf." Stiles said ignoring what Hope said.

"Then what about me? I'm not a wolf." Hope said.

"But you're something…however you produce that hard ass name...am I drunk?" Stiles wondered.

"You're wasted." Hope and Scott replied in sync.

"Yeah!" Stiles said and put his hand in the air trying to get a first pump from his sister and or Scott.

"Come on you two I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. I know. Well, I don't know. But I know this. I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is worse. That didn't make any sense." Stiles said and started to laugh. "I need a drink." Stiles rolled over and tried to get the bottle but two guys walked up to the teenagers and stop him.

"Well, look at the two little bitches getting their drink on." One guy teased as he got the bottle.

"Give it back." Hope ordered standing up. Her eyes turned black and red.

"What's that pretty lady?" The second guy asked.

"She said give it back." Scott said also standing up getting into the conversation.

"I think they want to drink." The first guy replied

"I want the bottle." Scott said.

"Maybe we should just go." Stiles replied.

"You brought us here to get drunk, Stiles. We aren't drunk yet." Hope said.

"Give us the bottle." Scott said.

"No." The guy said. Scott eyes turn gold as he looked at the man.

"Give me the bottle of Jack." Scott repeated. They gave it to him and he threw it against a tree. Scott started to walk away with Hope and Stiles behind him.

"Okay, please tell me that was because of the breakup." Stiles asked.

"Or 'cause tomorrow's the full moon?" Hope added as Scott opened the jeep door.

"Going home yeah?" Stiles said and passed out half in the car. Hope had to sit in the middle of her past out brother and the non-drunk werewolf.

******************************************************************************************** Hope was walking to one of her classes with Lydia and Allison.

"It's weird. Everyone is talking about what happened the other night but nobody knows it was us." Allison said.

"Thank you for the protection of minors." Lydia replied..

"Do you think I made the wrong decision?" Allison asked the two other girls.

"About that jacket with that dress? Absolutely." Hope teased..

"You to know what I mean." Allison acknowledge..

"Hello. Scott locked us in a classroom and left us for dead." Lydia said.

"He's lucky we're not pressing charges or making him pay our therapy bills." Hope added.

"Hope!" Someone called out. Hope turned around and saw Stiles motioning for her to go over there.

"Save me a seat at lunch." Hope begged. "I'm going to go see what my idiot brother wants."

"Sure Hope.'' Allison said. Hope ran over to Stiles and was about to asked what he wanted but he just took her arm and ran towards the front off. John was talking to someone in a hallway. Hope and Stiles stood in the the locker hallway trying to listen in on the conversation. John looked over at the two heads trying to get listen and walked over to them.

"Don't you two have a test to take?" Their dad asked.

"What's going on?" Stiles wondered..

"Did you find Derek yet?" Hope asked.

"I'm working on it. You two go take your test." Sheriff said.

"All right, Dad, listen to me." Stiles tried to say.

"Go!'' John ordered.

"This is really important. You have to be careful tonight, okay?" Hope begged.

"I'm always careful." Sheriff replied

"Dad, you never dealt with this kind of thing before okay?" Stiles ambitious admitted.

"At least not like this." Hope added..

"I know, which is why I brought in people who have." Sheriff said."Go take your test." They both left with a sigh. Hope walked in Mr. Harris class and sat next to Allison getting as she got her test.

"You have 45 minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book. However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So let's get the disappointment over with. Begin." Mr. Harris said.

Hope being one of the smartest students in her school, like Lydia, finished the test in less than ten minutes. Scott got up from behind Hope and ran towards the door.

"Mr. McCall." Mr. Harris called out. Stiles ran after him and Hope grabbed her test got out of her seat.

"Here you go." Hope muttered as she put the test on his desk and ran after her twin and Scott.

"Mr. and Ms. Stilinski!" Mr. Harris yelled.

"Scott." The twins called out at the same time. Stiles called his phone and they both could hear it ring. They walk towards the boy's locker room and heard a shower running. Hope''s black and red eyes popped in.

**I'm saving your life from seeing something you don't want to see.**

_Thanks Anya._

**Yeah, yeah.**

The twins walked into the locker room slowly and saw Scott in the shower (his pants still on) breathing hard.

"Stiles, I can't…" Scott said.

"What wrong?" Hope asked.

"Are you changing?" Stiles asked.

"No. No, I can't breathe." Scott painted. Stiles got Scott's backpack from the floor looking for something. Scott was having a panic attack trying to breath and it was getting worst.

_My life sucks!  
_

Hope walked over to Scott and put her hand on the back of Scott's neck and push her lips to his. Scott's eye widen as Hope moved her lips against Scott's still lips. Slowly he began to move his lips and they mouths moved in sync. Hope pulled away and looked up at him.

"Why you kiss me?" Scott asked. "Why couldn't I breath."

"You were having a panic attack." Stiles said making all eyes turned to him. "Hope and I got them after our mom died."

"Why you kiss me?" Scott asked again.

"I read once holding your breath can stop a panic attack. So when I kissed you you held your breath." Hope explained. "I wondered what cause it thought.

"I looked at her, and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer." Scott said.

"Yeah, it's called heartbreak. About 2 billion songs written about it." Stiles replied..

"I can't stop thinking about her." Scott admitted

"That how it is with Derek." Hope said sadly. "But you can think about how her dad is a werewolf hunter and she teaching me how to use a bow and arrow."

"Dude, I mean, yeah, you got dumped, and it's supposed suck.' Stiles added

"No that's not it. It was Like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions." Scott said.

"It's got to be the full moon." Stiles replied

"So we'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned." Hope said.

"That way the Alpha, who is your boss, can't get to you, either." Stiles added..

"I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room." Scott said.

"What, you mean because if you get out, you'd be caught by hunters?" Hope asked

"No. Because if I get out…I think I might kill someone." Scott said. Before practice Hope sneaked in the boy's locker room to see if her brother and Scott were okay.

"All right, geniuses, listen up. Due to the recent pinkeye epidemic, thank you, Greenberg, the following people have made the first line on a probationary basis, emphasis on the word 'probationary.' Rodriguez," Everyone clapped for him, "welcome to first line. Taylor, and, uh…oh for the love of crap. I can't even read my own writing. What is that, an 'S'? No, no, that's not an 'S'. That's a…that's a…that's a 'B.' It's definitely a 'B.' Uh, Rodriguez, Taylor, and uh…Bilinski." Coach said. Stiles head shot up and started whooping as Hope cracked a smile..

"Bilinski." Coach asked.

"Yeah." Stiles replied.

"Shut up!" Coach ordered..

"Yes, sir." Stiles said and sat down next to his sister.

"Stiles." Scott whispered.

"It's Biles. Call me Biles, or I swear to God I'll kill you." Still treated as Hope laughed softly.

"One more thing. From here on out, immediately, we're switching to co-captains. Congratulations, McCall." Coach said.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"What do you mean, what? Jackson, this takes nothing away from you. This is about combining separate strengths into one unit. This is about taking your unit, McCall's unit; we're making one big unit. Asses on the field. Asses on the field!" Coach said and Hope went onto the field with Lydia.

"What did you and Scott talk about?" Hope asked.

"We didn't talk we made out." Lydia said as she ran the field because someone got hurt.

********************************************************************************************* Hope was late. She was supposed to go to Scott's house right after school but she went home. Change in something cuter and got Starbucks. She was in a Starbucks white t-shirt and jeans and had a strawberry frappuccino in her hands as she walked up the steps of the McCall house."I'm going to killing you!" Hope heard Scott yelled as she walking into Scott's room. Scott was handcuffed to the heater and Stiles was standing over him.

"You kissed her Scott. The one girl I like." Stiles said.

**Sounds like he knows.**

_No really?_

"She kissed me." Scott announced..

"What?" Stiles asked.

"She kissed me." Scott repeated Stiles walked out of the room and sat down next to the door way. Hope walked over to her brother and sat next to him, trying to not hear Scott yelling.

Hope got up, walked into the room and yelled,"shut up Scott. You know I thought all of this jackass cause of the full moon."

"You for much saying you ho. You're in love with someone who older than you. You know if you two have sex he can go to jail. You hoe." Scott yelled. Hope flipped Scott off and went back outside. She sat in her brother's lap and cried in his shoulder. Scott start to scream and scream. Then it all stops.

"Scott." Stiles called out and got up and went inside. He came back out and said, "he's gone." Stiles said. They ran downstairs and jumped in the Jeep and drove to the woods.

"I don't know to be happy that he gone," Hope teased, "or worried that he might kill someone."

"How about you'll be happy and I'll be worried." Stiles said. There was an ambulance on the edge of the woods. Stiels parked the car and he and Hope ran to the crime scene. John was nowhere to be seen. The twins looked all around for their dad. Tears started to form in Hope's eyes as she looked at the dead body.

"Has anyone seen my dad?" Hope and Stiles asked in sync about to cry

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Someone asked. The twins turned around and saw their dad. They both attack him with hugs and Hope cried.

Hope was laying in her bed reading Looking for Alaska. Her light on her nightstand was all the light in her room. She had her window wide open and a box of tissues was text to her.

_John Green is the teenage version of Nicholas Sparks._

**Whose Nicholas Sparks?**

_I can't talk to you right now._

She turned around page tears running down her cheeks. There was a noise at her window and Hope's head turned to look. Derek was alive and climbing in her window. Hope let out a loud gasp and her hand flew to her mouth. He was in his black leather jacket, black shirt, and jeans. It was simple yet he made it so sexy.

Derek walked over to her bed Hope attack him her arms went around his neck her face went in his shoulder crying.

_His back, his alive._

**YAY! **


	15. Wolfsbane: Paul Walker RIP

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I owe nothing but the sarcastic Hope. PLEASE REVIEW. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. PLEASE! If you have any question private text me and I'll answer. Thank you for the people that followed my storey, favorite it, and review. That is all.**

Wolfsbane: Paul Walker R.I.P

Hope was driving in her boyfriend's car like a maniac. It was a blast for her at least. Stiles and Scott sat in the back with a police radio. Kate Argent, Allison crazy aunt, was driving behind her trying to get Derek. Luckily he wasn't in the car.

"Hope how the hell do you know how to drive like this?" Scott asked as she made a sharp left.

"I love me some Paul Walker. I see a lot of Fast and the Furious." Hope answered with a smile.

"Hope please slow down you're going to kill us." Stiles begged.

"I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here." Hope said as her speed up. Kate's car didn't catch up and she lost them.

"They're gone." Scott announced with a happy sign. Hope slow down the car a little bit as she came to a stop light. Stiles turned on the radio and it said, "all units suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works." He turned the radio off and turned to Hope.

"Looks like we are going to the Iron Works boys." Hope smiled and started to speed off to the Iron Works. Even though there was no Kate behind her she was still driving like a crazy maniac. She got at the Iron Works in record time as she saw Chris trying to shot her boyfriend. Stiles lead in the front and opened the door.

"Get in." Hope yelled. Derek jumped in the car and Hope speed off.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott asked.

"Darn it, I had him." Derek exclaimed. Hope made a sharp left and then turned behind.

"Is any cops following me?" Hope wondered.

"No." Stiles said. "Who, the Alpha?"

"Yes! He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up." Derek growled.

"Hey they're just doing their jobs." Hope chirped in.

"Yea thanks to someone who wanted to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state.'' Derek said.

"It was them. They didn't not me." Hope blamed.

"Thanks sis. Can we seriously get past that? Scott made a stupid mistake again. We get it." Stiles broke in.

"How did you find him?" Hope wondered. Derek said nothing he turned to look at Hope ignoring the boys in the back.

"Can you at least trust us for half a second?" Scott asked.

"Yea all three of us." Stiles said as Derek glared at him,"or just him," Derek continued to glare "or just my sister. I'll be back here."

"Look the last time I talk to my sister, she was close to figuring out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris." Derek explained.

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked.

"Why him?" Scott wondered.

"I don't know yet." Derek answered.

"What's the second?" Hope asked.

"Some kind of symbol." Derek said and got a paper out of his pocket and gave it to Hope.

"Oh shit." Hope sighed.

"What? You know what this is?" Derek asked.

"Yea. It's on Allison necklace." Hope admitted as she drove home. The first stop was Scott's house. Then her own. Stiles ran inside the house. Derek opened the car door for Hope and kissed her.

"I love you. Please be careful." Derek said against her lips.

"I am always." Hope said and kissed Derek. She went in her house as Derek drove away. Hope ran to her bedroom and saw Stiles on her bed.

"Why must you make out with him in front of my house?" Stiles asked.

"First of all because it's a free county. Second of all it's not your house it our house. And third get out of my room." Hope ordered. Stiles ran out before saying, "I love you too."

Hope got into a a blue tank top and black shorts. She walked over to mirror that was above her desk and sat down in her seat. Then she turned on her black and red eyes. Her eyes was red as blood and her face turned paler. Her hair turned into a black afro and her nails where long and ruby red. Hope opened her mouth there was fangs, like a vampire.

_Care to explain?_

**Sure. Your eyes are red when you do the black and red thing. Your hair turns into my hair when I was human because your a possessed by me and you take some of my traits. Your skin turns paler like death, and your nails turn long and ruby red like blood and the long they are the sharper they are to kill someone. And you have fangs because you can suck the life at of someone.**

_Ewe! And I can control all of this._

**Yep.**

Hope closed her eyes and opened them again and she was the same old Hope no supernatural. She climb into bed and passed out the moment her head hit the pillow.

Hope was in a forest. She was close to the Hale house. It was raining cats and dogs. There was the Alpha and he was roaring in the rain. He turned to Hope and started to run to her. Hope screamed on the top of her lungs. Hope sat up in her bed and looked around. It was day and she was in her room. With a happy sigh Hope went to her mirror. She left her up to see her bite. All heal only an outline of it. With a happy smile Hope went to closet. She got out a pink Minnie Mouse long sleeve shirt, black pants, and boots. She got to the bathroom first and had her hair done and in small curls. She had on small makeup and pink lipstick.

She ran down stairs and no one was awake. She grabbed an apple and went outside waiting for Lydia. It took about five minutes of Netflix for Lydia to come. Hope jumped in and Lydia drove off. Lydia didn't say a word to Hope. She was putting on her make up in the mirror.

"Are you okay?" Hope asked.

"No. I woke up late and I have a test today." Lydia said as she made a left.

"Lydia you are going to kick butt. Why are you so worried?"

"Oh I am not worried about the test. I mean hell yeah I am going to kick ass but I am still freaking scared. We'll talk at lunch after the test." Lydia said as she drove up to the school. She got out and ran into to her class. Hope having all the time in the world, not caring that much about being late walked to her first class. Danny sat next to her. She opened her notebook and started to take notes.

"Hope. Hope. Are you okay?" Danny asked as he shocked Hope lightly. Hope snapped at of her little daydream. She looked down at her notebook and saw a wheelchair.

"I'm fine. I'm going to go to math." Hope said and left. The classes went by fast. She sat next to Lydia and Allison as they talked about clothes. Hope got all of her stuff and took Lydia's car keys.

"What the heck are you doing?" Lydia wondered.

"I'm cutting class. I need to borrow your keys." Hope said.

"Hell no. How am I going to get home?" Lydia asked.

"I can take you home." Allison spoke up.

"Fine you owe me one." Lydia said. Hope fake smiled and took the keys. She drove home and luckily there was no one home.  
When she got to her house she jumped out of the car and ran into her bedroom. Hope was freaking out, so many people had died and it felt like she not being sleeping. She opened her window and got out a shoe box from under her bed.  
John got the twins a gun for their safety. He always thought the bad guys he put in jail would come after something he loved. In the shoe box was a gun from John and it was still loaded. Hope closed the shoe box, got on her bed, and passed woke up to a loud rusty. Without opening her eyes her hand went under her bed and pulled out her gun. She put the gun under the pillow and the person who came in got on Hope's bed. Hope opened her eyes and pointed the gun at the person on her bed.

"Hi. Please don't shoot me." Derek begged. Derek was the person that climb into Hope's widow and sat on her bed.

"Oh my god Derek I am so sorry." Hope exclaimed and put the gun away.

"Why do you have a gun?" Derek asked.

"Why are you in my bedroom?" Hope wondered.

"Why aren't you at school?"

"Why are you in my bedroom?" Hope asked again.

"I'll tell you when your brother gets home. Why aren't you at school?" Derek wondered

"I was. I cut class." Hope explained. Derek smiled and kissed her. Hope closed her eyes and put her hands around his neck. She laid down bringing Derek down with her without even breaking the kiss. Hope licked the bottom of Derek's like begging for enters. Derek opened his mouth and their tongues fought for domichein. Derek moved his lips from Hope's mouth towards her neck earning a moan from Hope. John's car pulled up. Hope eyes got big as she ran from under Derek and closed the window. She put the gun away under her bed and took Derek into Stiles's room A couple minutes later Stiles car pulled up. Stiles stomped his way up the stairs. Derek stood next to the bathroom door while Hope just sat on his bed. Stiles not seeing the two went straight to his desk getting his homework out.

"Hey Stiles!" John yelled as he came up the stairs. Stiles turned around and saw Derek.

"Yo, D—Derek. I um-" Stiles stammered. Derek made a shushed face and Stiles and pointed to the door where John was coming up the stairs. John made it up the stairs and was in the doorway.

"What did you say?" John asked.

"I said 'Yo—d—dad.'" Stiles said.

"Listen, I've got something I've have to take care of but I'm going to be there tonight. At your first game." John smiled.

"My first game. Guh, it's great. Awesome."

"I'm happy for you. And I'm really proud." John smiled and hug Stiles. He let go as Stiles said, "Yea. Thanks. I'm really happy and proud—of myself."

"So they are going to let you play?"

"Yes dad. I'm first line. Believe that?" John went in for another hugged.

"Oh, me too. Again, I'm—Huggie—huggie,-huggie." Stiles said.

"See you then." John said and left. Stiles closed the door and Derek walked over to him and pulled on his collar.

"Oh my God!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Did Scott get the necklace?" Derek asked.

"No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there." Stiles explained.

"So?"

"So it wasn't Scott." Stiles told Derek.

"Well can you find out who sent it?" Derek wondered.

"No but Hope knows someone that can." Stiles said.

"I hate you sometimes. You lucky that he owes me a favor.'' Hope signed as she called a friend of hers. As she waited for her friend to come over she got out a book as Derek got out a book, not reading it. Later Danny came over to do lab with Stiles. He was the victim.

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked again.

"Trace a text." Styles answered calmly.

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do." Danny said.

"And we will once you trace the text." Stiles replied.

"And what makes you think I know how?" Danny asked

"Hope told me." Stiles sold Hope out.

"Hope! You said you wouldn't tell anyone." Danny exclaimed.

"I didn't. Stiles isn't anyone he is a no one." Hope teased her older brother.

"No, we are doing lab work." Danny said and sat next to Stiles at the desk. "Who is he again?" Danny wondered pointing to Derek.

"That's my cousin…Miguel." Stiles lied horribly.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these terrible nosebleeds. Hey, Miguel. I thought I told you could borrow one of my shirts." Stiles said as Derek closed the book. Stiles continued talking to Danny and Derek took off his shirt. Hope eyes widened as she threw her book on the other side of the room and stared at Derek.

Derek took one of the shirts and then said, "Stiles. This no fit."

"Well then try something else on." Stiles said. Danny was in awe with his mouth open just like Hope. Derek got out an ugly blue and orange shit and put it on. It looked horrible on him. It wasn't his color and it look like something a five year old would wear. Hope busted out laughing. She laughed so hard that she fell on the ground. Stiles shot her a look to be quiet and she muffled her laughs.

"Hey that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think Danny? About the t-shirt?" Stiles wondered.

"It's—it's not really his color." Danny tried to say.

"You swing for a different team but you still play ball, don't you Danny boy?" Stiles whispered.

"You're a horrible person." Danny said.

"I know it keeps me up at night. Anyway about that text." Styles wondered.

"Stiles! None of these fit." Derek yelled making all eyes fall on him.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text." Danny said as he started to work on the laptop.

Hope got up from the floor and walked over to Derek. She took his hand and walked into her room. Derek sat on the bed as his change shirts.

"You knew that was going to happen didn't you?" Derek asked.

"Yea and it was totally worth it." Hope laughed. "Close your eyes I'm going to change clothes."

"Yea," Derek whispered, "Like I would really want to close my eyes when you are changing clothes."

Hope changed into a gray and blue dress that just went to her knees, black tights, and black leather thigh boots. She had her hair down and straight her curls from early faded out.

"You can open your eyes know." Hope said. Derek opened his eyes and his eye widen.

"Wow." He whispered. Hope smiled at what Derek said and walked over to desk. She opened one of her drawers and pulled out weapons.

"Why the hell do you have that?" Derek wondered.

"My boyfriend is a werewolf, my brother's best friend is a werewolf, there is someone trying to kill me and my brother plus his best friend, and you are wondered why I want something to protect myself." Hope teased as she put the knife in her boots.

"You have me. You don't need to protect yourself. I will protect you." Derek smiled.

"Derek you can't be there for everything." Hope said.

"Hope you need to see this." Stiles yelled. Hope and Derek walked into Stiles's room and walked over to his desk.

"There. The text was sent from a computer. This one." Danny said.

"Registered to that account name?" Hope wondered.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right." Stiles exclaimed as all of them stared at the screen name Melissa McCall. Danny left after the text search. The threesome got into Stiles Jeep and drove off the hospital. Stiles the one driving got a text that like a picture of the drawing and phone call from Scott.

"Did you get the picture?" Scott asked.

"Ye and it looks like the drawing." Stiles said. Derek took the phone from Stiles, put it on speaker.

"Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something." Derek wondered.

"Nope it's flat." Scott explained, "And no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you. You're supposed to be here. You're first line. Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start."

"I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him-tell him I'll be there, just a little late, okay. Alright thanks." Stiles said and hanged up.

"You're not going to make it." Hope butted in as she sat up trying to get in the converting.

"I know." Stile said.

"And you didn't tell her about his mom either." Derek added.

"Not till we find out the truth." Stiles acknowledged.

"By the way one more thing." Derek added.

"Yeah?" Stiles wondered. Derek put his hand behind Stiles head and hit it on the wheel.

"Oh my god! What was that for?" Stiles yelled. Hope pulled out a knife and put it against Derek's neck.

"God!" Hope exclaimed, "You're both dumb. You know what that was for Stiles. And you stop being such a pain babe. I'll call you when I get inside."

The twins walked in the hospital and Hope called Derek on her phone. They looked all around for Peter but couldn't find him. Almost as if he left.

**I don't like it here. Hope run! Hope leave now.**

_What? No, we haven't found Peter yet._

"Yea I still can't find her." Hope said.

"Look, ask for Jennifer. She's be looking after my uncle." Derek explained. Stiles looked around and they graphed the phone, "Yeah well he's not here either."

Stiles gave the phone back to Hope as Derek wondered, "What?"

"He's no their Derek. He's gone." Hope told her boyfriend.

"Hope! Stiles! Get out of there right now—it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!" Derek yelled. The twins turned around and saw a healthily Peter.

"You must be the twins." Peter guessed.

"What are you doing here?" Jennifer wondered as she came into view, "visiting hours are over."

"You-and him-. You're the one who-oh my-and he's-oh my God, we're going to die." Stiles stammered. Derek coming out of nowhere hit Jennifer and she falls to the ground bleeding out of her head.

"That's not nice." Peter said. "She's my nurse."

"She's a psychotic person helping you kill people. Get out of the way." Derek told the twins. Stiles grabbed Hope down to the ground with himself. Derek ran to fight Peter. Peter picked Derek up and smash him into one wall then the other. Peter dropped Derek on the floor and then grabbed him by the throat. Stiles took Hope by the arm and moved her to behind a counter. Hope stood up to see what was happening.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family? My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was driven but pure instinct." Peter wondered. Peter dropped Derek and got the keys out of the nurse pocket.

"You want forgiveness?" Derek asked. Derek got up and hit Peter. Peter had his guard up and blocked Derek. Peter hit Derek in the face and then said, "I want understanding." Peter kick Derek and he fell a few feet back. Hope saw that her boyfriend had the lower hand here. She got up and took a knife at of her boot.

"Do you have any idea? What it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes becoming Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that." Peter said. Derek got up again and tried to throw a punch. He lost slowly when Peter fought him off and Derek ended up on the floor.

"Hope no." Stiles whispered from behind the counter. Hope didn't listen. She walked up to Peter from behind and stab the back. Peter slowly turned around.

"Aw you must be the brave Hope." Peter said. Hope slowly started to walked slowly backwards.

_Oh fuck!_

_**RUN RUN!**_  
"And you must be the one killing people." Hope guessed.

**WHY AREN'T YOU RUNNING! HIS GONNA KILL YOU!**  
She kicked Peter in the stomach and Peter caught her leg twisting it. Hope screamed in pain.

_Shut up Anya! _  
"Don't worry that will heal." Peter shrugged. He dropped her leg and Hope felled to the ground. "I tried to warn you too. I tried to tell you what was happening." Peter picked Hope up and threw her in the glass counter. Hope cried out in pain.

Stiles ran to hit Peter but it backfired. Peter just punch Stiles in the nose and Stiles fell on his butt, passed out. Derek got up and Peter kicked Derek threw the broken glass window. Peter walked through the door and watch Hope and Derek tried to crawl away.

"Here Hope," Peter said as he walked in front of Hope, "Let me help you." Peter help Hope up and led down.

"Now you can be one of us." Peter smiled and lead down to bite Hope.

"Hope!" Derek yelled as Hope blacked out.


	16. Co-Captain: He misses Mom

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I owe nothing but the sarcastic Hope. PLEASE REVIEW. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. PLEASE! If you have any question private text me and I'll answer. Thank you for the people that followed my storey, favorite it, and review. That is all.**  
Chapter 10. Co- Captain: He miss Mom

Hope's head was pounding in pain. She wanted to cry out but her lips weren't moving. She was in so much pain, as if is was hit by a car. She could hear everything happening around her. She could her wheels on a street, so she must of been in a car.

"Why would you do that?" Derek yelled.

"What do you mean? I did nothing wrong." Peter said calmly. Hope opened her eyes slowly and saw Derek right above her. Derek was sitting in the back seat while Hope laid down in his lap.

_Peter was driving in the nurse's car._

**You are THE stupidest human I have even met. When I say ran away you ran towards the killer. That's not how it works, that's not how any of this works.**

"You could have killed her." Derek said.

"Are you hearing yourself? Could of. She could not be dead." Peter replied.

"I am not dead." Hope whispered. Derek's eyes fell Hope happily.

"Holy crap you're alive." Derek happily signed. Hope sat up slowly and led her body on the door.

"Yeah being a avenir voyant démon has its moments." Hope groaned in pain. Peter drove the car to the side or the street and turned around.

"What did you say?" Peter asked slowly.

"I said, 'being a avenir voyant démon has its moments.'" Hope repeated.

"How are you a avenir voyant démon?" Peter wondered.

"You bit me in the woods and a demon go into me." Hope explained.

"Well this is going to be good for me at least." Peter smiled and started the car. The car was in complete silent. Peter drove to Beacon Hills High School. They parked the car and went in the boy's locker room. It was hard to walk for Hope since Peter broke her leg and bit her again. Derek had to help her walk anywhere. Hope had to hold on to Peter's shoulder as Derek walked into first into the light making Scott see him.

"Thank God! Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what's been going on?" Scott asked. Peter walked into the light with Hope holding onto Peter for dear life. Peter had one arm wrapped around Hope waist holding her but his other hand had a Lacrosse stick in it.

"I really don't get lacrosse." Peter admitted.

"It was you-" Scott accused

"When I was in high school, we played basketball. There's a real sport. Still I read somewhere Lacrosse come from Native Americans tribes and they played it to resolve conflict. I have that right? Hm. I have a little conflict of my own resolve, Scott. But I need your help to do it." Peter said.

"I'm not helping you kill people." Scott growled.

"Well, I don't want to kill all of them. Just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include-" Peter advised and then look at Derek for help.

"Allison." Derek and Hope added in sync with each other.

"You two are taking his side! Did you forget the part when he tried to kill your sister? Or that other time he tried to kill you girlfriend?" Scott argued.

"It was a mistake." Derek said.

"He had a reason." Hope agreed.

"What? How was killing some a reason or a mistake?" Scott shouted.

"Scott I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential." Peter assured.

"By killing my friends?" Scott guessed.

"Sometimes the people close to you can be the ones holding you back the most." Peter explained. Hope moved closer to Derek so Peter could walked to Scott.

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you, I'm okay with that." Scott yelled.

"Maybe you could try and see things from my perspective." Peter said and stuck his werewolf nails in the back of Scott's neck. Scott fell to the ground in pain.

"Is he okay?" Hope asked worried.

"He'll be fine. Let's get you home after all you have school tomorrow." Peter said. Hope got in the front seat with Peter in the back. Derek drove Hope home. It seem so normal. Have a psychotic killing in the back seat. Hope put her hand at the bite while it was bleed.

"Darn it." Hope whispered to herself.

"What wrong?" Derek wondered.

"The bite was just healed and no it's opened again." Hope complained.

"Sorry." Peter butted in the back seat. Hope was at her house in record time. She got out of the car not saying anything. She limb her way into her house just as Derek drove off. Hope went in the house and ran up into her and Stiles bathroom. She got out the Emergency kit and started to bangs her sides. Hope took some medical to calm her nerves and went to bed. Hope woke up to her brother jumping on her bed. Hope let out a loud groan and turned on her other side putting a pillow on her head.

"Hope wake up." Stiles yelled.

"Go away." Hope groaned under the pillow.

"Lydia won't stop calling me. Please answer her.''

"Leave and I will." Hope said and Stiles left the room. Hope sat up sleepily and called Lydia.

"Good morning sunshine." Lydia greeted.

"What do you want? It's a Saturday I want to sleep." Hope groaned.

"I want to shop. We need to go shopping."

"For what?"

"For the winter formal. Where have you been?"

"Why don't you just go with Allison? I would love to sleep."

"Suck it. You'll be fine."

"You suck it. Fine I'll go."

"Suck it." Both Lydia and Hope sung. It was something the two did from one of their favorite tv shows, Psych.

"I'll pick you up in five." Lydia said and hung up. Hope let out a long groaned again and got up.  
She changed into a white tank top with black bold words that said, "I'M NOT A MORNING PERSON", jean shorts, white Greek sandals, and like always her mother necklace. Her hair was in a loose fishtail braid and she had on red lipstick. She got her phone and ran downstairs to a honking horn by Lydia.

"Good morning Hope." John said from the table. Like always John was sitting at the table with his morning cup of coffee and the iPad reading the Beacon Hills News.

"Morning Daddy, bye daddy.'' Hope greeted as she went to Lydia's car. Allison was in the front seat so Hope had to get in the back.

"Let me guess she dragged you in with her?" Hope guessed.

"Yea you too?" Allison wondered.

"Yea it's must be Lydia power." Hope teased and Lydia started to drive of. It was seconds until the three teenage girls were at the mall. The girls got out and walked to Macy's.

"What's wrong Allison?" Lydia asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I just have a lot on my mind." Allison lied.

"You could at least smile. Every heard of the term, 'Never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile'?" Hope wondered.

"Smile, Allison. I'm buying all of us a dress." Lydia added.

"Have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected." Allison admit.

"Excellent." Lydia agreed.

"But not as much as I'm going to ask." Allison said.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Lydia wondered.

"It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roiled up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with someone else." Allison said.

"Who?" Lydia asked.

"My brother." Hope answered. Lydia smile slowly faded and she frown.

"Don't frown Lydia." Hope teased.

"Someone could be falling in love with your smile." Allison finished. The two girls laughed as the started to find the right dress. In the end Allison and Lydia couldn't find their dress and was going to come back again tomorrow to look even more. Hope got a got royal blue sleeveless dress with a sparkly bet on her waist and went it the middle of her thigh. The girls got back in the car and dropped Hope off first so Allison could run a little errand with Lydia. When Lydia dropped Hope off she ran into her bedroom to put the dress on,it made her feel pretty. The dark blue went good with her pale skin. She put on she light blue eyeshadow and blue lipstick and looked in the mirror.

**Darn girl you look hot.**

Hope laughed and then thought, _thanks girl._

Hope walked into her closet and got out a pair of blue royal was a opened of the door from down stairs and Hope went down stairs. Her brother was in the kitchen getting milk as her father was at the dinner table working, drunk. Stiles turned around and saw Hope and their dad. An idea popped into both of their minds.

"Hey dad whatcha doing?" Stiles asked as he and Hope sat next to their father at the table.

"Work." John answered not looking up.

"Anything we can help with?" Hope wondered.

"You know, if you poured me an ounce of whiskey, that would be awfully nice." John said. Stiles got the cup and Hope got the whiskey.

"Any leads?" Hope asked.

"You know I can't discuss that with you." John said and Hope poured a lot into the cup,"Not too much."

"Okay. There you go, dad." Stiles said and gave John the glass.

"Thanks." John mumbled and started drinking.

"Bottoms up." Hope smiled as John drunk all the whiskey in one gulp.

"You know, Derek Hale would be easier to catch if we could get an actual picture of him" John drunkenly said.

"How do you not have a picture of him?" Stiles asked.

"It's the weirdest thing. It's like every time we tried to get a mug shot, it's like two laser beams were pointing at the camera." John replied as he hold a mug shot. Derek must have had his werewolf eye because the flash couldn't let you see his face. Hope smiled at her boyfriend's cleverness.

"Nice." The twins said at the same time.

"Oh my god. Oh! God, that ounce hit me like a brick. And I have said way too much, and if you two repeat any of that." John threatened.

"Come on dad. We aren't going to say anything." Stiles defend.

"See, the thing is they're all connected. I mean, the bus driver that got killed, he was insurance assigned to the Hale house fire." John told. Stiles got out one of the files and started to look around.

"Terminated under suspicion of fraud." Stiles read off of one of the files.

"Exactly." John said.

"Who else?" Hope wondered.

"The video store clerk who got his throat slashed. He's a convicted felon history of arson."

"What about the other two guys, the guys who got killed in the woods?" Stiles asked.

"Priors all over their records including-" John said.

"Arson. So maybe they all had something to do with the fire." Stiles admitted.

"What another shot dad?" Hope asked as she got the whiskey.

"No, no, no, no more." John tried to say.

"Dad, come on. You work really hard, all right? You deserve it." Stiles defend his sister as Hope pour more whiskey in the cup.

"Oh my god I am going to have such a hangover tomorrow." John laughed.

"You mean you're gonna have such a good night's sleep. We're gonna have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell, sis." Stiles joked and Hope laughed.

"Stiles, Hope, there's just so many questions." John admitted.

"Like what?" Hope and Stiles wondered.

"Like if Derek - wanted to kill everyone involved with the fire. Then why start with his sister? I mean, she had nothing to do with it. Why make it look like some kind of animal did it? When that cougar ended up in the parking lot - I checked with animal control. You know the instances of wild animal reports were up 70% over the past few months? It's like they're just going crazy, running out of the woods. I don't know." John said.

"Or something's scaring them out." Stiles argued.

"You know I miss talking to you two. It's like we never have time-" John admitted.

"Dad, you know, I have to make a phone call I'm sorry. I'll be right back." Stiles said.

"I do. I miss it. And I miss your mom." John drunkenly said.

"What did you say dad?" Hope asked.

"Thanks." John said sleepily. Stiles went up to his room to make a fun call. Hope was going to go to bed but she got a text. Great, the one time she could see is the one time people want to talk to her.  
Derek: Come outside in the front.  
With a sign Hope snuck out of the front door without her father knowing. It was cold and the wind was blowing really hard. Hope walked a little bit of her pouch.  
"Derek. Are you there?" Hope whispered. That's the last thing she remember. That and something hitting her on the back of her head. She blacked out.  
Hope woke up to the biggest headache in the world. She groaned and looked around. She was in some sort of a basement, dark and dusty. Hope tried to get up but she was chained to something. Hope looked around and saw Derek chained next to her.  
"Derek where are we?" Hope asked in a whispered.

"In my basement." Derek growled. Hope rolled her eyes and looks change. Derek let out a loud gasp as he stared at Hope. Hope opened her mouth her fangs showing.

A voice from the outside that sound very familiar started to talk, "Let's start with the basics. You know how every family has its secrets? Ours is a little different." Kate opened the door with Allison standing next to her. Derek roared on the top of his lungs and Hope's screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Kate wondered.


	17. Formality: He loves you not!

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I owe nothing but the sarcastic Hope. PLEASE REVIEW. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. PLEASE! If you have any question private text me and I'll answer. Thank you for the people that followed my storey, favorite it, and review. That is all.**  
Chapter 20. Formality: He loves you not!

"Hi Allison." Hope greeted with a fake smile. Kate walked over to the power box and turned a knob. Hope screamed in pain as electricity flew from all over her body..

"Kate stop it." Derek growled. It stop and Hope painted.

"What are you doing? Are you going to kill her?" Allison worried.

"Oh, come on, kiddo. Don't get all ethical on me." Kate teased as she the knob for Derek and he yelled out in pain. Derek started to turn in his werewolf form.

"What is he? What is Hope?" Allison asked.

"He a shape shifter. Lycian. Werewolf. To me he's just another dumb animal. But Hope over I have no clue what she is." Kate said as she turn the electricity off.

"Hope what are?" Allison asked.

"Why do you care?" Hope snapped.

"Hope I-"

"It's called a avenir voyant démon." Hope replied.

"Holy," Kate said, "Derek how do you find this women." Kate walked up to Derek and moved his lip so Allison could see his fangs.

"Come here. See these right here? These are canines, also known as fangs. Made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you'd find on those cute little leaf - eating herbivores, is it?" Kate joked.

"Is all of this a joke to you?" Allison gasped.

"Sweetheart, there are werewolves and avenir voyant démon running around in the world. Everything's a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane?" Kate said.

"Wait a minute," Hope interrupted, "You're sane. Oh no. There is no way that you are sane."

"Shut up." Kate glared.

"So it was him at the school and all of the animals attacks?" Allison wondered.

"There's actually three of them - Another younger one like him called a Beta, and then there's the Alpha. Alpha's the pack leader - Bigger, stronger, nastier." Kate explained. "Why don't you go home while I try to see if I can get any info on these two."

"Wait I want to ask Hope something real quick, alone." Allison begged. Kate left with the biggest sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me Hope? Did you tell Lydia? Who is he? What is a avenir voyant démon?" Allison asked.

"Cause you really didn't need to know. It's not something that I could just bring up. I did not tell Lydia. That is my boyfriend. And a avenir voyant démon is a person who is possessed by a demon that makes them see the future." Hope explained. "Anything else?"

"Do I know anyone else that is like you two?" Allison asked. Hope freaked out. She couldn't say anything about Scott, Scott would kill her. Hope just started to scream. Allison started to freak out and she left. Alyson and Kate started to talk about side the room quietly.

"Excuse me!"Hope yelled loudly. They both poke their heads in the room.

"What do you want?" Kate asked loudly.

"You might of forgot that my dad is the sheriff." Hope added.

"And?" Kate asked.

"He doesn't know where I am."Hope said.

"So." Kate replied.

"If he doesn't know where he is he is going to put a seach on me. You are going to get caught and go to jail." Hope explained.

"What am I supposed to do about that then?" Kate wondered.

"Let me call me dad tell him I'm out of town. He would look for me and you'll be safe."

Kate got out Hope's phone a dialed John's number. John answered and Kate put it on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Hi baby." John greeted.

"Hi daddy. I have to tell you something you have to promise that you want get mad." Hope said.

"If you're pregnant I'm going to kill you." John threatened.

"Oops." Hope joked with a smile.

"Are you for real?" John asked.

"No. I'm not pregnant dad. It was a joke."

"A bad one."

"Any way I don't have a date to the winter formal and cause winter break is so close by I am just going to go to Arizona now and not wait." Hope said.

"Why are you going to Arizona?" John asked.

"I'm going to go to Mom's summer house and be with Aunt Bea." Hope explained.

"Okay give her my love then."

"Okay daddy. Wait can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what do you want?"

"Tell mom that I love her." Hope said.

"What?" John wondered.

"Tell mom that I love her. Can you do that for me? Or would I have to wait to you guys come see me?" Hope repeated.

"Don't worry I'll tell her."

"Thanks dad, I love you."

"Love you to baby bye." John said and hanged up. Kate and Allison left to go home. Derek turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry." Derek said.

"I don't want to talk right now." Hope replied as she looked down at her feet. Her toes were painted a pretty color of red.

"Hope please." Derek begged.

"Derek I just had to lie to my dad. I don't want to talk right now." Hope said.

"Hope you look pretty."

"What?" Hope gasped and turned to look at her boyfriend. "What did you say?"

"You look gorgeous. If you were to look it up in a dictionary or online you in the dress would be right next to it."  
"Butt kisser." Hope mumbled.

"Oh yea. Why are you mad at me?" Derek asked.

"Why shouldn't I? Derek I just got trapped because of a text sent by you. Why the hell wouldn't I be a little piss?" Hope wondered as she turned to look at him.

"You have every right to be mad." Derek agreed.

"I sure do. I'm going to try to get some rest." Hope said.

"I love you." Derek replied.

"Well I hate you." Hope lied.

"No you don't."

"No I don't but I really wish that I could." Hope said and turned her head on the other side. Sleep came to her very easily. Hope couldn't dream for the first time. Usually she would have some weird dream that would scare her but nothing happen. It could have been that she was in the presents of her boyfriend or that she was just too scared to think of something could make her dream. Hope woke up to Kate chanted to Derek about something really stupid.

"I bet you always used to get people coming up to you and saying, 'Smile Derek. Why don't you smile more?' Don't you just want to kick those people in the face?" Kate wondered.

"I can think of one." Derek growled. Hope turned her head to see what was happening. Derek with no shirt on was being touch by Kate.

"Promise? Cause if I thought you'd be that much fun I'd let you go." Kate said.

"Promise? Because I don't mind kick you in your head." Hope spoke for the first time.

"Are you going to torture us or are you just going to talk us to death, huh?" Derek asked.

"Oh sweetie I don't- I don't want to torture you. I just wanna catch up. Remember all the fun we had together?" Kate smiled.

"Like the time you burned his family alive?" Hope sneered. Kate looked at her for a couple of minutes and then turned back at Derek.

"I was talking about all the hot crazy sex we had," Kate smiled and turned to Hope. Hope growled and tried to move her arm to kill Kate. "Oh no you didn't tell her did you? But the fire thing was fun. I love how much you hate me. Remember how this felt?" Kate led down and licked Derek's abs. Both Derek and Hope growled at Kate.

"Sweetheart, I really don't want to torture you," Kate said and walked to the door. An old guy with a bat walked in as Kate started to walk out, "But he does." Kate finally left and it made Hope feel so much better. The guy only stayed for a little bit. He walked over to the power box and turned the knobs to Derek's and Hope. They screamed in pain tears coming down Hope's from Hope's face. He only stared for about an hour maybe got dark real fast.. The guy left and Kate came back. She started to talk and talk and talk.

_Is this what death feels like?_

**I believe so.**

"Unfortunately, Derek, if you're not gonna talk - I'm just gonna have to kill you. So say hi to your sister for me. You did tell her about me, didn't you? The truth about the fire? Or did you? Did you tell anybody? Oh, sweetie - That's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault. You got tricked by a pretty face. It happens! Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super - hot girl who comes from a family that kills the werewolves. Is that ironic? Is it - ironic - That you're inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack - again? Or just a little bit of history repeating. History repeating. It's not Jackson, is it? Oh, no, no, no, he's got a little scratch on the back of his neck, but - he's not in love with Allison. Not like Scott." Kate said and left.

"It took her forever." Hope smiled as she turned to look at Derek.

"You're going to miss the dance." Derek said.

"I know. But I didn't have a date so it would have been really weird." Hope joked.

"I'm sorry." Derek said.

"You're forgiven. I love you"

"I love you too."

"You know we are going to die right."

"Oh yea. Might as well go out with a bang." Hope smiled and Derek laughed. Hope was going to say something but was pulled into a vision. Hope's eyes rolled to the back of her head as the images appeared.  
_Stiles was at the school dance with his date Lydia. Lydia was in the pretty dress while Stiles was in the suit. Lydia sat at one of the tables while Stiles stood next to her.  
_"_You wanna dance?" Stiles asked bored.  
_"_Pass." Lydia said with no emotion.  
_"_You know what? Let me try that again. Lydia get off your cute little ass and dance with me now." Stiles ordered.  
_"_Interesting tactic. I'm going to stick with no."  
_"_Lydia, get up okay? You're gonna dance with me. I don't care that you made out with my best friend for some weird power thing, I don't-Lydia, I've had a crush on you since the third grade. And I know that somewhere inside that cold, lifeless exterior there's an actual human soul. And I'm pretty sure that I and Hope are the only ones that know how smart you are. Uh-huh. And that once you're done pretending to be a nitwit you'll eventually go off and write some insane mathematical theorem that wins you the Nobel Prize."  
_"_A field's medal." Lydia corrected as she stood up.  
_"_What?"  
_"_Nobel doesn't have a prize for mathematics. The Fields Medal is the one I'll be winning." Lydia said and took Stiles to go dance on the dance floor.  
_Hope got out of the vision and started to laugh her ass off. Her idiot brother finally got his dance with the girl of his dreams.  
"What so funny?" Derek asked.

"Stiles is going to dance with Lydia." Hope said with a smile. Derek didn't get it so he didn't ask anymore. Time flew by as the two talk about everything, no more secrets. Fear struck Hope and Hope gasp.

"You okay?" Derek asked.  
_Lydia walked out of the dance to the lacrosse field looking for Jackson.  
_"_Jackson! Jackson! Jackson! Jackson, is that you? Jackson is that you?" Lydia asked someone walking up to her. The lights flashed on and Stiles was running behind her trying to catch up.  
_"_LYDIA! RUN!" Stiles screamed and Peter attack Lydia.  
_"LYDIA!" Hope screamed on the top of her lungs.  
_Lydia was in Stiles' arms bitten while Peter stood up wiping blood of his mouth.  
_"_Don't kill her. Please." Stiles begged.  
_"_Of course not. Just tell me how to find Derek and Hope." Peter said.  
_"_W-What?"  
_"_Tell me how to find your sister and my nephew."  
_"_I don't know that. How would I know?"  
_"_Because you are her brother. You must think something is wrong if she didn't come to her first dance. If you find Hope you find Derek. Tell me the truth or I'll rip her apart."  
_"_Look-look, I don't know okay? I sw-swear to god, I have no idea!"  
_"_Tell me!" Peter growled.  
_"_Okay, okay, okay, look I think he knew-"  
_"_Knew what?"  
_"_Derek, I think he knew that he was going to get caught.'  
_"_By the Argent's?"  
_"_Yea."  
_"_And?"  
_"_When they were shot, he and Scott-I think he took Scott phone."  
_"_Why?"  
_"_Well Scott phone and Hope's phone have GPS on it now. SO if it's still on we can find him."  
_Hope started to scream on the top of her lungs crying. "LYDIA!" Hope screamed on the top of her lungs crying. "LYDIA!


	18. Code Breaker: Peter dead or not?

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I owe nothing but the sarcastic Hope. PLEASE REVIEW. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. PLEASE! If you have any question private text me and I'll answer. Thank you for the people that followed my storey, favorite it, and review. That is all.**

**Chapter 21. Peter died or not?**

As time passed Hope screamed and cried. Tears were dry and went all over her face. Her best friend was dead, her brother was next and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Hope. Calm down sweetie." Derek said.

It was dark maybe the next day, although Hope didn't even care. Her father hasn't found her yet and she said the code words perfectly just like they practice. And yet no one had come to save her. Hope's dress was was cut where the bite was and there cords going in her body, the cords that was connected to the electric box. The dress was bloody and dry with old blood and tears. Hope's pumps were on the floor and so were all the weapons she had hidden in her dress, her four knives, one in her bra, one of her left side, another on her right, and the last one on her back. The old even bastard man came back with a bat. Scott slowly walked in behind him.

**YAY! We're saved!**

_YAY! We're saved!_

"Ready to have some more fun? To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting. So I brought some help. But I need to warn ya. I used to play in college." The old man said.

"Yea we brought some help too." Derek replied as Scott hit him in the back of the head. The old guy fell on the floor unconscious.

"Scott help us with this." Hope begged pulling at the chains.

"No." Scott replied.

"What?" Derek said.

"Not until one of you tell me how to stop Peter." Scott ordered.

"You really wanna talk about this now?" Derek wondered.

"He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them." Scott explained.

"And?" Hope said.

"So tell me how to stop then." Scott ordered.

"You can't alright!" Hope butted in fear. "I don't know when Kate's coming back so help us get out of this. So get out of this. Help us now."

"Not until you promise you'll help me." Scott said.

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love, Scott. You're 16, you're a child." Derek growled.

"Maybe you're right. But I know something you don'. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right." Scott said and hold a picture up from Derek. Hope didn't bother to look at it. She kept pulling at her chains.

"Where did you get that?" Derek asked.

"My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was? Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're going to help me. Just say you'll help me, and I'll help you unlock your other-" Scott said but was interrupted by Derek pulling the chains off him.

"I'll help you." Derek said as he rub his wrists. Derek walked over to Hope and started to pull at Hope's chain.

"I'm not going to help you." Hope bitterly said as she got out of the chains.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"You never gave me my twenty bucks. My best friend in the freaking hospital and you could have save her." Hope said. She walked barefooted over to Scott and said, "what make you think I should help you?"

"Cause somewhere, deep, deep, deep down you love me." Scott said more like a question.

"Okay." Hope said and started to walk away. "Come on boys let's kill some werewolf."

They started to run to the preserve at the Hale house. Hope was in a lot of pain as for her side had a cut in it from where Peter bit her. She was barefoot running in the woods in a dress.

_My life sucks!_

**Yeah it really does.**

Derek stopped them right in the front of the house.

"Hey. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. Something doesn't feel right." Derek said stopping.

"What do you mean?" Scott wondered.

"I don't know. It's-it's kind of like it's-" Derek tried to say but was soon cut off by Hope.

"No, don't say 'too easy'. People say 'too easy' and bad things happen. None of this has been easy." Hope said.

"Fine you're right.' Derek agreed.

"Duh I'm always right." Hope smirked. Derek smirked back at her and then was shot in the leg by an arrow. Hope screamed and looked around. Kate and Allison was on the top of the hill with arrows.

"Now the leg. Flash bolt." Kate whispered.

"Scott, your eyes!" Derek shouted out.

"Now." Kate whispered again. Allison shot the arrow and it hit a tree. Something happen to the boys eyes and they couldn't see. Hope looked around and dragged Derek to a tree far away from Allison and Kate. Hope got ready to turn but Derek grabbed her wrist.

"Hope, don't go, they'll kill you.'' Derek begged.

"I'll live." Hope smirked and turned. Her face turn paler, her eyes turned red, and her fangs and nails grew.

"Allison I can explained." Scott said covering his eyes with his arms as Allison stood over him.

"Stop lying. For once stop lying." Allison accused.

"I was going to tell you everything at the formal. I was going to tell you everything. Everything I said-" Scott said.

"Was to protect me?" Allison interrupted.

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Thank God. Now, shoot him before I shoot myself." Kate said.

"Promise." Hope butted in as she came into view.

"You said we were just going to catch him?" Allison wondered.

"We did that. Now we're going kill them." Kate said and shot Derek, "See not that hard."

"DEREK!" Hope screamed and ran to her boyfriend. Kate walked over to Scott with a gun pointing to his head.

"Kate, Kate what are you doing?" Allison asked.

"I love those brown eyes." Kate stated telling a fact.

"Kate! I know what you did put the guy down!" Chris yelled. Chris stood on the top of the hill with a gun. Everybody had a gun but Hope right now.

"I did what I was told to do." Kate said.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a 16 - year - old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code - Nous chassons ceux qui nous chasten." Chris spoke.

"We hunt those who hunt us." Hope and Allison spoke in sink.

"Put the gun down before I put you down." Chris order. The door started to creak, opening.

"Allison get back." Chris said. Hope got up and stood next to Scott.

"What is it?" Allison wondered.

"It's the Alpha." Hope said. The Alpha knocked Chris, Allison, Scott and Hope on the floor. Hope growled in pain and looked Alpha took Kate and took her in the house. There was a loud screaming noise and a thump. Allison ran out of the house and Scott ran in. Peter came out of the house in his Alpha form. Jackson and Stiles came speeding in Jackson's car. Stiles jumped out and threw a bottom at Peter. Peter caught it and Hope said, "Darn don't you just die."

"Hope!" Scott yelled and threw the bow at Hope. Hope picked up the bow and the crossbow that was on the floor next to her.

"Please don't let me miss. God please don't make me miss this." Hope whispered prayed and pulled the trigger. It hit the glass and started to catch on fire. Peter started to come after Hope.

"No!" Scott said and kicked Peter in the face. Peter fell backwards and started to burn. Derek got up from where he was and walked to Peter.

"Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this I'm dead. Hope's dead. Her father, her family-what am I supposed to do?" Scott yelled.

"You've already decided. I can smell it on you!" Peter growled.

"Wait! No, no! Don't!" Scott screamed. Derek cut peters through and blood went all over the place.

"I'm the Alpha now." Derek growled and his eyes turned red.

**Yay this is going to be so much fun! **

_What do you mean?_

**So much death! So much murder! So much love and anger coming soon I can't wait. I'm so excited.**

Hope was in her room in a blue bra and black tight shorts. She was looking at her bite threw her mirror. It healed finally, it seem like years until it window was open and wind was coming in. Her father was so close to finding Hope and was so glad to see her home. He closed the case and was working late on another case. There was a noise and Hope walked over to her bed and pulled out her gun. She got up fast and pointed the gun at the person on her bed.

"Hey." Derek said on her bed.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Hope replied.

"It's okay." Derek shrugged as he stared at Hope. "How the bite?"

"Healed finally. How the Alpha thing?"

"Wonderful so far." Derek said. "Better than being bitten twice."

"You're a jerk."

"But you love me." Derek said. Hope out her gun back in the shoe box and then jump on Derek's lap.

"Yea I love you a lot." Hope smiled as she led down a kissed her boyfriend.


	19. Omega: Lydia & neck biting

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I owe nothing but the sarcastic Hope. PLEASE REVIEW. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. PLEASE! If you have any question private text me and I'll answer. Thank you for the people that followed my storey, favorite it, and review. That is all.**

Chapter 22 Omega: Lydia?

Hope was on her bed watching reruns of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It had been a couple of weeks since the whole Alpha Peter and Kate killing thing. Anya hadn't been taking for a while and there was no deaths. Everything was peaceful…that should have been her first clue that something horrible, rotten very bad was about to happen.

The window was open as always waiting for Derek to come in. She had her history book and notebook on her bed with her as she tried to do homework. Lydia was still in the hospital and it was Stiles turn to watch her. Stiles and Hope would take turns waiting at the hospital for Lydia to wake up. With a big sigh Hope bend down and her hand graphed her small gun. 10 bullets were still in there not ever going to be used. Hope threw her homework to one side of the room and walked over to her desk. She graphed her draw and walked back over to her bed. Lots and lots of weapons were in her draw. Knifes, guns, bullets, arrows, crossbows. Derek climb thru the window yet again and sat next to Hope on her bed.

"Hey babe." Derek said and kissed her cheek, "What is with all of this?"

"Really," Hope smiled at her boyfriend's stupidity, "after your uncle tried to turn me into a werewolf, you ex girlfriend tried to kill me, you wonder why I have weapons to protect myself?"

"True, true." Derek nodded his head and then turned to the tv. "Why do you watch this crap?"

Hope's head snapped up at the rude comment. She took one of her knife and put it against Derek's thoart, "You ever say that ever again and I'm going to kill you. This 'crap' is the only reason I'm sane and don't go crazy."

"Okay, okay." Derek said his hands in the air in a defense mode. Hope took a couple of her knifes and then put her draw and gun box away. She put her knifes of her night stand and then sat back down with Derek.

"What do you want?" Hope asked.

"What makes you think I want something?" Derek wonder staring at her brown eyes.

"You either want me to do something, go somewhere, or make out with you.'' Hope said. ".I really leaning on the third one but what do you want?"

"I want the second one."

"Damn it. Fine give me a minute I need to change." Hope smiled and got up. Derek closed his eyes, laid down and asked, "Why must you change clothes every time we go somewhere? You look fine."

Hope rolled her eyes and took of her shirt, "You're a guy you wouldn't understand." Hope change into a white long sleeve, a gray undershirt, tight jeans, white ugs, and a gray scarf. She did a little spin and then told Derek to open his eyes. They got into his car and drove to the cemetery. _Great_ Hope thought _with a rolled of her eyes my boyfriend is taking me to a cemetery. I am really going to die this time. I gotta stop going places with this idiot. _

**I give it time until he murders you.**

_Thank you Ms. Positivity for the positivity comment of the day._

**Bitch**

The car stopped and they slowly walked into the cemetery. There was a rustle. Hope raised up a knife from her ug and slowly started to walk. There was a loud bang and a crash. The couple ran to the noise and saw a young teenager in the open grave.Y"What the hell?" The guy wondered. Hope recognizes him as Isaac a player on the lacrosse team.

"Hey Isaac," Hope smiled with a waving hand, "Need a hand?"

"Please.'' Isaac begged. Derek bend down and helped Isaac get out of the grave.

"Hey Isaac sweetie I need a small favor. Can you not tell anyone about this? About me and my boyfriend being here?" Hope wondered in a childlike voice.

"Sure Hope." Isaac said as he looked up at the teenage girl.

"Do you want a ride home?" Derek asked and Isaac nodded. So the threesome walked to Derek's car. First Derek dropped Isaac off being closer to the cemetery and the Hope. She sat in the front and was leaning over to kiss Derek. A loud high pitch scream interrupted the mood.

"Lydia?" Hope wondered in a whispered. "Derek drive me to the hospital now." Derek drove like his life depended on it, which it probably did since Lydia was Hope's best friend. Hope jump out of the car and ran to her brother. She could her the screeching noise of Derek's car as he made a 'u' turn and drove back home.

"Holy shit. Don't scare me like that." Scott said.

"What happened to my best friend?" Hope growled.

"Oh okay. She missing." Stiles said holding up her nightgown.

"And she nude." Scott explained.

"As in naked?"

"I think they mean the same thing."

"All right, shove the thing in your face Scott and let's go." Stiles said. Hope went in the back seat as Stiles got in the driver's seat. As they were pulling out Allison jumps in front of the moving car. Allison ran to Scott's side of that car and Hope really didn't care.

"What are you doing here? Someone's gonna see us." Scott exclaimed.

"I don't care she is my best friend-" Allison tried to say.

"Look," Hope butted in moving her head to the front, "first of all she is my best friend. Second of all you either get in the car or you don't so get out of our way. Please!" Allison didn't say anything as she got in the back seat with Hope.

"You're a pain in the butt." Hope shocked her head at Allison.

"Still best friends?" Allison wondered as Stiles started to drive.

"Till death. And I'll come to the stupid funeral." Hope signed.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Are we going the right way Scott?" Stiles screamed.

"Make a right next." Scott yelled back as his head was out the window like a wolf.

"Does Scooby want a Scooby snack for being a good boy?" Hope teased in a deep voice.

"You're a jackass." Scott yelled.

"I love you too." Hope said with a smile. They ended up driving to the preserve of beacon hills, Derek's houses. Because his house was in the middle of the fucking woods they had to walk in the woods again.

"She came here? You sure?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, this is where the scent leads." Scott explained.

"All right but has Lydia ever been here?" Stiles wondered as he turned to look at the girls. They stood at the hill in front of Derek's house.

"Not with me. Maybe she came for Derek." Allison suggested.

"When we were young we used to come over here and play with Lora and Cora. Derek's not here, he won't be here for a while. Do you mean as an Alpha?" Hope wondered.

"Wolves need a pack, right?" Allison asked.

"Not all of them." Scott sighed. Stiles bend down and started to flash his flashlight at something wire-y.

"Who, hey, look at this. You see this. I think it's a tripwire." Stiles said. He, Hope, and Allison and got on their knees. Hope pulled on the wire and nothing happened.

"Stiles…"Scott said.

"Yea, buddy." Stiles turned around and the rest of them turned to see Scott upside down.

"Next time you see a trip wire don't trip." Scott warned.

"Noted." Hope and Stiles said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Someone's coming. Hide. Go!" Scott warned. Stiles and Allison ran to go ride behind a tree. Hope looked left then right and said, "Damn." She climb the nearest tree. She closed her eyes, wrapped her jacket closer to her, and passed out.

Hope woke up the next morning not to a phone call from Lydia. With a sad sigh Hope rolled over and looked at the clock. 8:45. Holy crap she was going to be late for school.

"Stiles!" Hope yelled.

"Wait?" Stiles yelled back from downstairs. Hope jumped out of bed and ran to her closet.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" Hope screamed at her brother.

"Your were sleeping peaceful. I didn't want to ruin that.'' Stiles cried.

"You're a brat. I need a ran to school."

"Tell me that I am not a brat and that you love me and maybe I'll give you a ride."

"You're not a brat, I do love me, and you're going to give me a ride to school."

"Close enough." Stiles said. Hope ran to her bathroom in white jeans, a black star long sleeve, leather jacket, and black pumps. She ran out of the bathroom with her hair in a ponytail boramiling. She ran downstairs, grabbed her backpack and an apple, and ran into Stiles's car where he was waiting for her. She jumped in and Stiles drove off. Hope hit Stiles in the arm as he made a left.

"I hate you." Hope said.

"No you don't." Stiles argued, "I'm to love able."

Hope let out a laugh and the replied,"love able? Your anything but love able."

"Did you here at the cemetery? Someone broke in one of the graves and took a liver."

"Lydia?" Hope guessed.

"Maybe." Stiles said as he pulled up to the school. They started to walked to the school and Scott caught up to them.

"Hey Scott." Hope greeted.

"Did you hear about the cemetery?" Stiles wondered.

"Someone broke into one of the grave and took a liver." Hope explained.

"Lydia? She ate the liver?" Scott asked.

"No, we aren't saying she ate it. I just said it was missing." Hope said.

"Even if she did so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body." Stiles shuddered.

"I never ate a liver." Scott muttered.

"Yea right 'cause when it comes to werewolves you're a real model of self control." Stiles said sarcastically .

"Wait a minute. You're the test case for this. So we should be going over what happened to you." Hope said.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"I mean like what was going through your mind when you were turning? What were you drawn to." Hope replied.

"Allison."

"Okay nothing else?" Hope wondered.

"Nothing else mattered." Scott replied.

"Ew. Nasty." Hope said and ran to go hang out with Allison.

Hope was in her least favorite class with the horrible teacher Mr. Harris. Hope sat next to her favorite gay friend, Danny and across from Jacksom. Her stomach turned in inside out as she stared at Jackson. Hope let out a soft groan as she put her hand on her stomach. Damn she was in a lot of pain. This was worst than anything she ever felt. The bite, cramps, anything. The pain was horrible. Stiles and Scott sat next to each other talking loudly.

"This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again. I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career." Mr. Harris threatened.

"Can you do that?" Stiles wondered his mouth wide open.

"Well, there it is again. Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at 3:00 for detention." Mr. Harris said. Danny and Hope laughed softly as they got their papers.

Hope looked down at the paper still in pain and signed. Damn it all I know is my name. this is going to be a hard test. Her stomach turned again as she looked up. Jackson's nose was bleeding black blood. Hope almost threw up right then and there. Hope got up and walked to Mr. Harris table.

"Can I go to the bathroom please? It's my time of the month." Hope whispered lied. Mr. Harris nodded and Hope ran out of the class. Air was not going in Hope's lungs. She tried to run to her locker. Tears started to form as she couldn't breath. She tried to breath deeper breaths but nothing was happening. She fell in front of her locker crying.

"Hope!" A voice exclaimed as it rushed to help her. Hope looked up and saw her boyfriend holding her.

"Can't…breath….help…me..." Hope tried to say.

**Hope what's happening?**

_Can't breath._

**Have Derek bit your neck.**

_What?_

**Do it or you're going to die!**

"Hope are you okay?" Derek asked worried. Hope shocked her head no.

"Air…bite…me...neck...please..." Hope cried. Derek looked around scared. Derek took Hope and laid her on her side. His mouth lead down to her neck and he gave her a soft kiss and then bite her. It was the best feeling in the world. Derek pulled up and Hope turned her head. Black blood came pouring out of her mouth. Hope let out a happy sigh and looked up. Her mouth was black from the blood and she had black blood all around her lips. She wiped her lips with her wrist and looked at Derek.

"Thanks." Hope whispered her voice harsh.

"What happened?" Derek growled.

"I just looked at Jackson and I started to feel sick. I couldn't breathe. I don't know why though." Hope tried to explained. "And then Anya said for you to bite me."

Derek picked Hope up bridal style and carry her to the men bathroom. Jackson was in a stall as Hope lead over the sink cleaning her mouth. Derek knocked on the stall.

"Oh, I'm fine Danny. Just go back to class."

Knock, Knock.

"Just give me a second okay."

Knock, knock.

"I said give me a frickin' second!" Jackson yelled as he open the door. "Derek."

"You're looking a little pale there Jackson. You feeling okay?" Derek wondered.

"Never better. All though I think you should be worrying about your girlfriend. Don't want your babysitting money to stop coming in." Jackson sneered.

Hope gave Jackson the finger.

"You sure you okay? If something wrong, I need to know. You're with me now." Derek said.

"Wait - With you? Me with - With you? What am I, your little pet? I mean, just because you gave me "the bite" doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf pack. Sorry, but to be honest, you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities." Jackson stammered.

"Is that so?"

"Look, I've got my own agenda. Which doesn't involve running around the woods at night, howling at the moon with you and McCall, okay? So why don't you just back the fu - What is it? What's happening? " Jackson exclaimed. Black blood was dripping down from his ear. It looked like the same blood Hope thru up."What the fuck?" Hope said.

"Your body's fighting the bite." Derek answered.

"Why?" Jackson wondered as Derek slowly started to walk back taking Hope with her. They disappeared fastly.

"Did you get bitten at all lately?" Derek asked in a harsh whispered.

"Not since Peter no. Why? Why am I bleed black?" Hope wondered.

"I don't know but I'll find out." Derek said and kissed the top of her head. Hope grabbed her bag from Stiles and she walked to Allison.

"Hey you ready?" Hope wondered.

"Yeah. Do we need to drive by your house real quick for your dress?" Allison asked.

"Nah I got it in my bag. Let's go." Hope smiled and walked out of school and to Allison car.

"Mrs. Argent, can we get a few words? Just a few worlds! A few words Mrs. Argent!" Some reported yelled.

Hope was in a tight fitting black dress that make all of her curves. She had a light black jacket, and black high heels. She was at the funeral home with Allison so she wouldn't be lonely. It was being held outside and everyone knew about it.

"I knew this was a bad deal." Chris muttered.

"Well it wasn't my idea." Victoria whispered.

"I tried telling him. But he insisted on making a point of it." Chirs said.

"Well, if he insisted, then he can deal with this when he gets here." Victoria replied.

"Who get here?" Allison and Hope asked at the same time.

"Just sit down." Victoria said. With a sign both Hope and Allison sat down in the front row.

"What to listen to music?" Hope suggested as the weighted.

"Yeah sad though." Allison said. Hope got her phone out of her bra and her headphones.

"You keep headphones in your bra?" Allison guessed.

"You don't?" Hope replied. She put the headphones in one ear for Allison the other for Hope. She turned her music on shuffle and music came on.

My Anaconda don't

My anaconda don't

My anaconda don't want know unless you got buns, hun

Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit.

Allison and Hope busted out laughing. It was funny to them that they were at a funeral a sad place and Anaconda a song all about sex came on talk about perfect timing.

"Do you remember me?" A voice asked. Both Hope and Allison looked up. A really old guy all dress in black stared down at them.

"Considering I haven't seen you since you were three, I don't suppose I can assume you'd call me grandpa. So if it's comfortable, call me Gerard for the time being. But I'd prefer grandpa." Gerard explained. "Who are you?"

"I'm one of Allison's best friends. I'm Hope Stilinski."

"Hope. That's a lovely name. Where did it come from?" Gerard wondered.

"It's a nickname. My real name is-" there was loud siren and her father was waving for her to come over there.

"I'll see you later Allison. I have to go. It was nice meeting you Gerard." Hope lied.

"Same here Hope." Gerard smiled. It was a weird creepy old man smile that gave Hope the goosebumps. Hope ran to her father, brother, and friend in the police car.

"There a 4-1-5." Stiles explained.

"Holy crap." Hope whispered. She opened the door and let Stiles and Scott out of the back seat. They ran to Stiles's car and Hope got shot gun this time.

"What is Lydia doing?" Hope wondered.

"I don't know." Scott said.

"Do you need to get closer?" Stiles asked.

"No I got it." Scott said as they pulled over to the woods again. Hope was getting tired of always being at the woods.

"I just need you to find her. Find Lydia. Please." Hope and Stiles said in sink.

"I will." Scott nodded and ran out of the car into the woods

"Hey bro, why the hell are you driving like this?" Hope asked as Stiles made a hard left.

"We are going to the ambulance crime scene." Stiles answered calmly.

"Why?"

"Because Lydia might be there." Stiles made a hard right and then stopped the car. Both of the twins jumped out of the car and ran to there dad.

"What the hell are you two doing here. This is a crime scene you two no better." John said.

"It's just," Hope trailed off as she looked in the woods. A tall white naked girl was trying to cover herself as she walked out of the woods. "Lydia?"

"Lydia?" Stiles wondered.

"LYDIA!" Hope exclaimed.

"Well," Lydia stammered her voice rough, "Is anyone going to get me a coat?"

Stiles tried to get John jacket and the fell at the sight of the naked lady of his dreams. Hope rolled her eyes at her idiot brother and then started to walked to her best friend.

"Yeah here you go sweetie."


	20. Shapeshifter: You're Hope Stilinski

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I owe nothing but the sarcastic Hope. PLEASE REVIEW. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. PLEASE! If you have any question private text me and I'll answer. Thank you for the people that followed my story, favorite it, and review. That is all.**

**Chapter 23 shape shifter: You're Hope Stilinski**

Hope sat in her boyfriend's car drifting off to sleep. It was about eight or nine and her family was doing something busy. John was working on another cause again and Stiles was being Stiles. Those words were enough for her brother and his crazies. Derek picked her up to show her his new place. They stopped at an old house. Hope raised an eyebrow at the place but went in. They crept in the house and into the basement.

**Run! Last time we were in one of this a cord was hurting us.**

_You mean electricity?_

**Yes**.

Basements weren't her friends after the Kate thing. Derek turned on the lights and a bus was in one side of the room and nothing was everywhere else.

"You rob a bus station?" Hope exclaimed.

"I didn't rob a bus station." Derek chuckled. "Do you like it?"

Hope walked around a little looking at everything bad about it and then said, "It needs a woman's touch. Luckily you have me to help you."

Derek smiled and then took Hope's hand and lend her into the bus. He broke down a couple of seats and made a bed like. He and Hope laid down and she slowly started to drift off to sleep.

_Isaac and his father sat at the dinner table eating dinner._

_"How school?" Mr. Lahey asked._

_"Good." Isaac replied not looking up._

_"How your grades."_

_"Um….so far its an 'A' in French and a 'B' minus in Econ"_

_"Oh. What about chemistry?"_

_Isaac looked up scared out of his mind and the stammered, "I'm not sure. Uh, midterms are in a few days so it could go up."_

_"Well what's it at now?"_

_"The grade?"_

_Mr. Lahey laughed, "Uh yeah."_

_"Uh, I'm not sure."_

_"But you just said it could go up."_

_"I just...uh I meant generally._

_"You wouldn't be lying to me, would you Isaac?"_

_"No."_

_"Then tell me your grade."_

_"i just told you, I don't know."_

_"You wanna take this little conversation downstair, " Mr. Lahey asked. Isaac head shot up at the world 'downstair'. "No? Then tell me the grade."_

_"Dad, this semester's only half over._

_"Isaac?"_

_"There plenty of time…"_

_"Isaac." Mr. Lahey said adamantly._

_"It's...it's a 'D'." Isaac stammered._

_" All right. It's a "D". I'm not angry. You know I'm gonna have to find a way to punish you though. You know, I have my responsibility as a parent. So we'll start with something simple, like, uh... Tell you what, you do the dishes and you clean up the kitchen, okay?"_

_"Yeah." Isaac said his head up now smiling._

_"Good because I would really like to see this place spotless." Mr. Lahey smiled evil. He picked up the cup he was drinking from and threw it on the ground. Then he picked up another piece of glass from the table and threw it at Isaac. Isaac ran to the wall and Mr. Lahey threw a plate at him. It broke and a piece of glass landed next to his eye cutting into the skin._

_"You could have blinded me." Isaac growled._

_"Its a scratch." Mr. Lahey shrugged. Isaac got up and ran out of the house._

Hope rolled over at the dream and felt the weight of the bed slowly get lighter.

"What's wrong?" Hope mumbled.

"Nothing go back to sleep." Derek said. Hope rolled over and heard someone come running down the stairs. She slowly pulled out a knife from her jacket and hold it up.

"Derek! Derek!" A voice said running into the bus. The light in the bus made Hope see a wet and scared Isaac.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"My dad. I think he's dead." Isaac said. Hope sat up fastly.

"What did you do?" Hope wondered.

"That's the thing. It wasn't me." Isaac frowned. Hope jumped up from the 'bed' and ran to Isaac. He hand a cut next to his eye.

"Your poor thing." Hope gasp. Hope put her hand over the cut. This time she had her eyes open and say her hands light up a lime green as it healed his cut.

"How you do that?" Isaac asked.

"I got a few tricks up my sleeve." Hope replied with a smirk and walked back to the "bed". She grabbed her purse and walked out the bus door. "See you later babe and Isaac."

Hope was in Lydia's car to go to the worst fucking place in the world: School. When are do people use any of the info in the real world. The answer in never. Hope was in white t-shirt on the back said, "MICKEY 24", ripped jeans at the knees, tights under the ripped jeans, mother necklace, and black high heel converses. As Lydia was in a dress but who cared about what she was in.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened?" Hope asked as she looked at her beatify best friend.

"When we see Allison," Lydia replied, " I hate to repeat things."

"How many pounds did you lose?" Hope wondered.

Lydia looked at her best friend as she turned. "You noticed!"

"Of course I did Ms. Skinny Minnie." Hope teased.

"Babe we all know you're the skinniest at of all of us. So you should have that name."

"Me?"

"Yeah, how many pounds do you weigh again? 80? 90? 101?"

"I'm fat." Hope said and Lydia slapped on the brakes as she drove up to the parking lot.

"You are new to say that," Lydia threatened to Hope, "you are not fat. And if a guy can't see the skinny, hot, sexy, smart, wonderful, nice, sweet, tiny, Hope Stilinski they don't deserve you." Lydia parked in the parking lot and turned to Hope. "How hot do I look?"

"Nincompoop is going to kick every guys butt just for looking at you." Hope said.

"Jackson." Lydia corrected.

"Whatever." They got out of the car and slowly walked to the school.

"Are you ever gonna go let him forget about that, like I don't know what he did to you." Lydia wondered. "You did kind of break things off with him really fast."

"And he moved onto the next slut and then you." Hope said and brushed a piece of hair from her eyes. Just as they were about to walk into school Allison caught up to them.

"So you don't remember anything?" Allison asked.

" They called it a fugue state, which is basically a way of saying "We have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days." But personally, I don't care. I lost nine pounds." Lydia replied with a smile.

"Are you ready for this?" Allison asked.

"Please. Its not like my aunt's a serial killer and I got kidnapped." Lydia shrugged. They walked in and everyone stopped and stared at Lydia.

"Maybe it's the nine pounds?" Hope offered.

**Hope?**

_Yes_

**What did Jackson do to you? Lydia was saying how he did something you won't forgive?**

_Me and Jackson dated_.

**WHAT?**

Hope met up with Stiles and Scott after their practice. Isaac got arrested because of his father's death. She didn't believe it though, Isaac didn't kill his father.

"His father's dead. They think he was murdered." Scott explained.

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not sure, why?" Scott wondered.

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours." Hope said.

"Like overnight?" Scott asked.

"During the full moon." Stiles replied.

"How good are these cells at holding people?" Scott wondered.

"People very good. Werewolves, probably not that good." Hope answered.

At the end of the school Scott and Hope ran to the front of the school trying to catch up her dad and Isaac. They were two late and her dad drove off. A black small speedy car drove us and the window rolled down.

"Get in." Derek ordered in the car. Hope started to walk to the car and then Scott grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Are you serious? You did that. That's your fault." Scott said.

"I know that no get in the car and help me." Derek replied.

"No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up." Scott yelled.

"Not when they do a real search of the house." Derek said.

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is a lot worse." Derek replied. Hope got out of Scott hold and got in the car with Derek.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" Hope asked as Derek drove off.

"I don't know yet." Derek replied.

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott asked butting into the conversation.

"Because I trust my senses and it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell." Derek explained.

"You saw the lacrosse thing?" Scott guessed.

"Yeah." Derek said.

"Did it look that bad?" Scott wondered.

"Yeah..." Derek said as he drove up to the house. "You wanna learn? Let's started now." They walked out of the car and started to do up the driveway. Hope on the other hand got pulled in a vision.

_"He was dressed as a Sheriff's deputy." Allison voice said in Hope's head. She saw nothing but heard many things._

_"They're sending him to the station for Isaac." Stiles voice replied._

_"He was also carrying this box with something on it, like um, like a carving or something."_

_"What was it?"_

_"Hold, hold on it's in one of this boxes. I'm taking a picture did you get it?"_

_"Yeah it's Wolfsbane."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"It means they are gonna kill him."_

Hope eyes got wider in fear and started to run even faster. By the time she got to police station Stiles car drove up. Hope ran to her brother and jumped in the car. Derek was sitting in the front seat which made Hope's eyebrows raised but didn't say anything. She jumped in the car and sat in Derek's lap.

"Explain everything now." Hope order.

"Alison slowing down a person that is trying to kill Isaac. We need to get in though." Stiles explained.

"I'll distract her." Derek spoke up.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Stiles said as he put his hand on Derek's shoulder, "you? You're not gone in there." Derek glared at Stiles and he took his hand off Derek's shoulder.

"I was exonerated." Derek said.

"You're still a person of interest."

"An innocent." Hope corrected her brother.

"An...you? Yeah,right! Okay fine. What's your plan?"

"To distract her."

Uh..huh. How? By punching her in the face?" Stiles taunted.

Derek turned to glare at Stiles and said, "Well I'm thinking about punching you in the face."

Stiles, being a scary cat, got out of the car letting Derek do his thing. Hope and Derek got out and slowly went into the police officers. Derek walked in as Stiles and Hope crawled in slowly after him.

"Good evening," The girl deputy said not looking up, "how can I help….you?" She looked up and stared at the beautiful man.

"Hi." Derek smiled.

"Hi." The girl said breathlessly.

"Um...I had a question. Um, sorry I'm a little thrown. I wasn't expecting someone…"

"Like me?" Hope rolled her eyes at what the girls said and crawled next to her brother.

"Oh I was gonna say 'so incredibly beautiful' but yeah I guess that'd be the same thing."

"Your dating a stupid head." Stiles whispered to Hope as they walked threw the door.

"I know I can't believe I'm dating him." Hope muttered. Stiles stopped his sister with his eyes wide open.

"You're dating him!I was just being sarcastic."

"Uh...no..."

"We are talking about this later!"

Hope turned around and saw a man with a arrow in his leg limping. "Oh, no." The man turned around and saw the twins.

"Oh. Uh, just looking, um...oh shit-" Stiles stammered. The twins turned and ran to get away from the man. Hope ran into front of her brother. The was no way in hell that she was going to die that day. The Macy's sale was the next day and Hope couldn't miss it. Hope made about three lefts and ended up in Isaac's cell. Isaac got out of the cell and started to run after Hope. She turned and saw Stiles and the man behind her.

"Crap." She said as she ducked down. Stiles got pushed to the wall and knocked out cold by the man. "Stiles!" Hope screamed for her brother. Derek came out of no where and knock the man out making him fall on the ground. Isaac started run to Hope and she screamed on the top of her lungs. Isaac pulled Hope to the ground and she tried to get up screaming. He had a hold on to her legs as she tried to get away. Isaac's teeth sinking into Hope's ankle and she screamed even louder if it was possibly. Derek let out a loud roar and Isaac turned about into a human.

"How did you do that?" Hope wondered.

"I'm the Alpha." Derek smiled at his girlfriend. Derek picked Hope up and he and Isaac walked out of the police station.


	21. Ice Pick: but Mom said

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I owe nothing but the sarcastic Hope. PLEASE REVIEW. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. PLEASE! Thank you for the people that followed my storey, favorite it, and review. Do you guys want me to write some Herek sense (Hope and Derek) or brother and sister Stiles and Hope?**

Chapter 24 Ice Pick: But Mom said

Hope awake to icey cold water all over her. She sat up screaming her eyes opening to see who had down the horrible thing. Stiles stood above Hope with his blue bucket from when they were kids. He had a pissed off look on his face with his arms crossed. If looks could kill Hope would be six feet under. Hope squinted her eyes, putting her scarey face on. Stiles didn't bug, he didn't even look scare. Hope was shock, Stiles was terrified on her bitch face.

"What do you want?" Hope asked as she got up and walked over to her closet.

"When did it happened?" Stiles asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hope wondered.

"You and Derek. You two really got together. When did it happen?" Stiles asked again more slowly as if he was speaking to a five year old

"I don't think I should be talking about my dating life with my brother."

"You shouldn't be having a dating an older man." Stiles snapped.

"Why do you care?" Hope asked as she turned around to look at her brother.

"I'm your older brother," Stiles explained,"as your older brother I have jobs. Taking care of you when you're sick. Getting cookies 'n cream, a horror movie, and hold you when you get break up. I kick all you ex's but with Danny and Scott. When you fall I pick you up faster I'm done laughing. I help you with all your problems and all the crap. I help you with your boyfriend crap. Well this is a lot of boyfriend crap and we need to talk."

"Who told you this?" Hope asked.

"Mom."

It was quiet. The words still hurt Hope and she misses her mom more than anything.

Stiles then replied with, "mom told me that I have to take care of you. It's my job. I can't let mom down Hope. I can't do that to her."

Tears started forming in her eyes. Hope rubbed eyes and walked over to her night stand. She got out an eyemask. Hope gave it to her brother and said, "put this on and I'll answer everything you want to know."

"Why am I-"

"I'm getting dress idiot, fire away with the questions." Hope walked over to her closet and started looking at her clothes.

"When did you two really get together?" Stiles asked.

"Two days after the whole Kate and Peter thing." Hope answered as she took her top off.

"Did he bite you, like when he was in full Alpha mode?"

"No there was biting sadly but true."

"EWE I'M DONE!" Stiles exclaimed as Hope smirked. "I need to have a talk with Derek still." Stiles got up and walked into the doorway. He fell on his ass as Hope started to laugh. She walked over to her brother and helped him up and lead him out of her room. She got dress in leather pants, white tank top, push up bra, leather jacket,leather five inch high heels, her mothers necklace, and red ruby lipstick. Hope looked at herself and her eyes glowed red. Hope smirked at herself with red eyes and turned it off. She grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs and jumped into Derek's car. Derek eyes popped out as he stared at Hope.

"Do I look good?" Hope asked her eyes turning red as she smirked. Derek lips crushed onto Hope's. Hope closed her eyes and lead closer to Derek. She moved out of the front seat so she was sitting in Derek's lap. Her hand where running thru his hair as Derek's was taking Hope's jacket off. Hope moved her lips from his and kissed his neck sucking it early a moan from Derek. She moved her lips back to hers and words can't describe how what it was like. They pulled away panting their foreheads touching each other.

"Yeah you look good." Derek answered.

Hope, sadly but true, was at school. Her ankle was wrapped so she was unable to do P.E. that day. The whole class was in the gym and people were climbing a wall, with a rope tied around their waist they were to climb the wall. Hope stood next to her best friend as she watch Allison flirted with Scott as they climb up the wall. Allison beat him to the top of the wall and she slowly fell to the floor. Scott on the other hand messed up and fell on his back onto the mat.

Coach slowly walked up to Scott and said, "McCall, I don't know why but your pain gives me a special kind of joy." Coach started to laugh his ass off just like the rest of the class. He then looked at his board and yelled, "Alright next two. Stilinski, Erica, let's go. The wall."

"Which one?" Both Hope and Stiles said in sync.

"The boy one." Coach replied. Stiles started to put the rope around his waist and he and Erica slowly started to climb the wall.

"Oh." Erica nervily said as she climb the wall, shaking.

"Erica. Dizzy? Is it vertigo?" Coach guessed. Hope and Lydia looked at Coach surprised the Coach was that stupid.

"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear." Hope corrected.

"She just freaking out." Lydia added.

"Erica." Coach called out.

"I'm fine." Erica cried out.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic." Allison said.

"Why doesn't anybody tell me this!" Coach yelled. "I have to get-Erica y-you're fine. Just-just kick off from the wall. There's a mat to catch you. Come on." Erica slowly let go and fell to the ground. "See you're alright. You're on the ground. Shake it off. You're fine."

Hope was in the boys locker room talking to Stiles and Scott. No one even tried to kick Hope out anymore. She was just too good for everyone and...she got a note from John saying she could be in the locker room only if Stiles as in there, but that's not the point.

"What do you mean tonight's not a good idea?" Hope asked.

" I don't know. That thing that we saw last night, Isaac missing, Allison's grandfather. All this stuff happening with Derek, I just... doesn't feel right" Scott said.

"No, you're not backing out."Do you wanna know why? Because you and Allison are obviously having quite a good time together. And you know who else wants to have a good time? Stiles! Stiles wants to have a good time - Many, many times." Stiles said but Hope wasn't listen anymore, she was pulled into a vision.

_Erica was in the gym room and looked up at the wall. She took a deep breath and started to climb the wall with thought any safely._

**Go save her Hope. Last time I'm helping you save someone. You got two minutes until she has an epileptic attack. Go.** Hope and Scott jump up and ran to the gym. Everyone else ran behind Hope and Scott and they ran to the gym. Erica slowly started to fall backwards and Scott ran to catch her.

"Turn her on her on her side." Hope ordered.

"How'd you know?" Allison asked,

"I just felt it." Scott replied. Hope's head started to pound painful. She got up her world spinning and ran to the front of the school catching her breath.

"Hope are you okay?" Derek asked. Hope looked up and saw Derek's car in front of the school and Derek next to her.

"Are you real?" Hope wondered.

"What? How would I not be real?" Derek asked. Hope, not listening to a word Derek said, opened the front seat and slide in.

"Drive me somewhere." Hope ordered. Derek without asking why start to drive Hope. She lead down and took deep breaths in and out. One of Derek's hand was rubbing circle on Hope's back trying to calm her down. They arrived at hospital Derek looked at Hope.

"You can stay in here or go if you like. I need to talk with a friends I'll be back quick." Derek said and kissed the top of her head and left. Hope waited ten minutes and then followed them. The last time he went to go see one of Derek's friends they almost died several times. Hope followed Derek scent into a room with Erica in it. She was in a hospital goaned and he hand his hands on her legs.

"What if I told you... that all of this could go away? The side effects... he symptoms... All of it. And what if all those things not only went away... but everything else... got even better?" Derek asked.

"How?' Erica wondered.

"Let me show you." Derek said. Hope cleared her throat as Derek lead down to bite Erica. He glared at her. Hope turned around looking left and then right.

_Did he really just glare at me._

**Lemme at him!**

Derek went back to Erica and bite her neck. Erica bite down a loud scream and Derek came back up from her neck. The bite worked faster on her. Her eyes turned a golden as she stared at Derek. Something about her change so fast. Her face became clearing not so...ugly. Her boobs like popped out now, she at least upgrade a cup. She smiled and then looked at Hope.

"Can I help you?" Erica sneered. Hope rolled her eyes as she walked in.

"She my girlfriend, Hope I'm sure you know Erica." Derek said. Hope looked at Derek and then back at Erica.

"Isn't she too small for you?" Erica asked.

"I may be small but my boobs and ass are real without getting bitten bitch." Hope snapped.

"Hope go wait in the car please. I need Erica to change and the I can take you back school." Derek said. Hope walked back into the car and waited and waited. Ten minutes later Erica walked out with Derek. She was in ugly clothes a white see thru t-shirt, leather jacket, tiny leather skirt, and hot red lipstick.

**I'm sorry did you just call her a ugly?**

_Um yeah._

**Stupid you are wearing the same thing.**

_Anya she wearing a fugly skirt and I'm wearing sexy pants. There a different._

**Oh God help me.**

Erica got in the backseat and stared at Derek. Hope rolled her eyes at the young girl trying to get her man. As Derek started to drive away Hope took one had from the wheel and put in on her upper thigh. Derek didn't move his hand but tightly his grip on her thigh. Hope smirked at the jealousy roaring thru Erica. They got at school the same time lunch started. Hope and Erica walked in lunch. Erica walked over to Scott slowly and 'sexy' while Hope walked over to Stiles who was sitting with the loner, Boyd, and the most popular girl Lydia.

"This isn't a favor. It's a transaction." Boyd said as Hope sat down. He had the keys for the ice rink in his hand and Stiles trying to take it from him.

"Right, yeah. Absolutely." Stiles agreed as he put twenty on the table.

"I said fifty." Boyd argued.

"Really, I... I remember 20. I don't know. I have a really good verbal memory. And I remember 20. I remember that distinct "twa" sound, "twa - enty.""

"I said fifty. With a 'fa' sound. Hear the difference?"

"uh…." Stiles mumbled.

"If you can't, "Boyd said, "I can demonstrate some other words with the 'fa' sound."

Lydia cracked a smile at the bad threat as Stiles got out some more money.

"You know what I think I'm recalling it." Stiles replied as he gave Boyd forty. "For-ty."

Boyd didn't move as Stiles tried to take to keys away from him again.

"Come on man have you seen the piece of crap jeep that I drive?" Stiles complained.

"You seen the piece of crap bus that I take" Boyd snapped.

"Fifty." Stiles mumbled as he handed Boyd another ten and he smiled


	22. Ice Pick: I see dead poeple

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I owe nothing but the sarcastic Hope. PLEASE REVIEW. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. Thank you for the people that followed my story, favorite it, and review. That is all.**

Chapter 24. I see dead people

It was the day after the couples went to the ice rink when Hope skipped school to help train young betas. After all being kidnapped by Kate, beaten up by like everyone, taking gymnastic for nine years, and possessed by a demon Hope was good enough to train two betas. Hope walked down stairs and looked at the werewolves. Isaac was standing next to Boyd in a gray t-shirt and jeans.

**Why is that boy always wearing sad clothes? What is wrong with that boy?**

_The world may never know._

Boyd stood next to Isaac in black long sleeve shirt and jeans. Derek was next to Boyd and Erica a black shirt and jeans. He looked hot in the dark clothing unlike the teenage boys. Erica looked like ugly t through. She was in a red tank top with her boob hanging out and leather pants.

**I think she is trying to dress like that to get attended from Derek. **

_I think you and I are on the same page for once._

Hope walked down the stairs and walked up to Derek. Erica looked at Hope and jealous was all over her face. Hope smirked as she moved herself into front of Derek and moved his arms to be wrapped around her waist.

"Whatcom doing?" Hope asked as she looked at the three teenagers.

"Derek was telling Boyd all the good things about becoming one of us." Isaac explained.

"Did you tell him about all the dangers? The chance that you could die?" Hope wondered.

"I was getting there." Derek mumbled.

"Chances of me dying?" Boyed exclaimed.

"Yeah." Hope said. "There's hunters, other werewolves killing each other's, alphas killing betas, demons, and plain old killers."

"But that's not going to happen to us because we can protect ourselves." Erica replied. "But if we want any more Girl Scout cookies, little girl, we'll ask you. You can leave now."

"Brat you might want to be careful who you call little girl." Hope snapped.

"Cat fight." Isaac muttered and Boyd laughed.

"I bet you that I can kick your butt." Hope said towards Erica. "And this is fairer for you sense you have werewolf superpowers. But I still can kick your butt."

"You're on." Erica said as she walked over to the middle of the room.

"I got twenty on Hope winning." Isaac said as he slapped twenty books on the table.

"You're on, Erica going to win." Boyd replied.

"You're stupid." Derek argued and got into his wallet. "I say forty."

"We raise. Hope going to win in two minutes." Derek said.

"No way. Three." Isaac argued. Hope turned around and looked at Derek.

"Baby," Hope started, "I might kill your beta."

"Please don't kill her." Derek said as he kissed Hope on the top of the head. "And win me forty bucks." Hope laughed as she took off her leather jacket. She walked in front of Erica.

"Hit me with your best shot." Hope said and Erica punch Hope in the face. Hope smirked and kicked Hope in the stomach.

Erica gasp as she walked back a little. Erica got her claws out and tried to hit Hope in the head. Hope ducked and kicked Erica again. Erica tried to hit Hope's sides and Hope moved out of the way. Hope punch Erica in the face and then kicked her in the stomach and Erica fell on the floor. Hope started to kick Erica in the face making Erica get a bloodily lip. Hope kicked Erica again and Erica grabbed Hope's foot and her claws dig in her skin. Hope kicked Erica again and she passed out.

"I win!" Derek exclaimed as he took the cash he won. Boyd ran to Erica seeing if she was okay.

"Bitch." Hope mumbled as she spit blood. She walked towards Derek and almost fell. Isaac caught her and put her on the table were Derek was.

"You okay?" Derek asked.

"My ankle. The same one Isaac hurt. It's bleeding yet again." Hope groaned.

"I have an idea, but it might." Derek said.

"Why the hell not. Go ahead." Hope agreed. Derek took Hope's right ankle and his teeth sunk into her skin. Hope let out a loud scream and then sighed. There was a lot of pain at first and then it all went away.

"It's all going to be okay." Derek mumbled.

Hope walked into the ice ring with Derek, Isaac, and Erica. Boyd sat in the ice cleaning thing and Scott stood in front of him.

"I just don't want to sit alone every day at lunch." Boyd said.

"Friends? You can do so much better than Derek." Scott exclaimed.

"That really hurt Scott," Derek called out making all eyes turned to him, "I mean, if you're going to review me at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

"Hm. In a word….transformative." Erica said and roared.

"Isaac?" Derek wondered.

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive but other than that, I'm great." Isaac replied.

"This isn't an exactly fair fight." Scott spoke up.

"Then go home Scott." Derek replied.

"I met for them." Scott replied as Erica and Isaac ran to fight Scott.

**Why does Scott care? It's not like the betas are his problem.**

_A thing about Scott is he cares too much._

**Ewe caring.**

Derek ran and started fighting to leaving Hope all alone bored out of her mind. She wasn't going to run into battle with the rest of the werewolves so she walked over to Boyd. There was a purple wolfsbane flower in the ice. Hope walked over towards the flower and got on her knees to see the flowers better. Peter layer in the ice resting in peace. He opened his eyes and started to fight the ice trying to get out of the ice. Hope let out a loud banshee screamed. Everyone and everything got pushed to the edge of the ice ring. Hope screamed and screamed and tears slowly began to drip from her eyes. She screamed and screamed until her lungs started to hurt and then stop. Her head hit the ground the same time all the werewolves ran towards Hope to see what the reason that she scream was. Derek got to her first and held her in his arms.

"Hope what's wrong? What happened? What did you see?" Derek asked.

"I see dead people." Hope mumbled as the world became dark.

**Hope want to see something really sweet and cool that is happened right now?  
**_Why not?_

_Hope was in Stiles's bedroom with Anya and Derek. Anya and Hope stood by the front door as Derek sat on Stiles's bed and Stiles's stood in front of him with his metal baseball bat._

_"__Why am I here Stiles?" Derek asked._

_"__I wanted to thank you for bringing Hope one safely." Stiles said._

_"__You could have done that over to phone Stiles. What do you really want?" Derek wondered._

_"__We need to have a talk," Stiles explained. "You are the alpha werewolf last time I checked. And you're dating my young underage sister Hope. If you hurt, if you make her cry, if you do anything stupid I will break off a piece of mountain ash, wrap it in wolfs bane, wrap it in mistletoe and shove it up your freaking-"_

_"__Stiles I get it." Derek said._

_"__NO dude," Stiles argued, "you don't. Hope see been thru everything no one wants to go thru. See our mom die. Getting possessed by a demon. Seeing death. Everything bad happens to her, the one person that does not deserves it. And my job is to keep her save. With werewolves running around, hunters killing people and werewolves, and her being possessed is making my job a little bit harder. This is where you come in. You need to keep her save. No matter what. I don't care if you chose my life or hers, or Scott's or hers you chose her no matter what. If she dies when I'm not there to protect her and you could have save her life I will kill you."_

_"__I get it Stiles. May I leave now?" Derek asked._

_"__One more thing." Stiles whispered. 'Get her pregnant, if you hurt her, make her cry, do anything bad I will find you and there is no supernatural power that will save you from me."_

_Stiles got his bat and pointed it at Derek head, "got it."_

_"__Yes." Derek agreed as he walked towards the window. Derek turned around and asked, "You really care about her don't you."_

_"__Dude her my sister." Stiles said. "Of course I care about her. I have one job in this stupid world and that is to protect her. And her being in this supernatural freak show is making my job a lot harder!"_

_Derek smirked and jumped out the window._

_"__Ah," Anya said. "The big brother cares about his little sister. How cute."_

_"__Shut up." Hope mumbled as she smirked._


	23. Abomination: Let's do it

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I own nothing but the sarcastic Hope. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. If you have any question private text I and I'll answer. Thank you for the people that followed my story, favorite it, and review. Would you guys like more Herek, Stydia, Scillson, or whatever couple? Tell me in the reviews.**

Chapter 26 Abomination: Let's do it

Hope sat in the waiting room for Stiles's jeep. Since stupid Erica broke something the jeep it need a starter. She sat bored next to her brother waiting and waiting. It would have been more fun if the mechanic was hot or something but he as ugly. Hope opened the door and she and Stiles walked into the room where he was working on the car. Something it was around the doorknob and Hope shivered at the thought of nasty stuff on her hands and whipped it on Stiles's back. The ugly mechanic was under the car doing something he wasn't supposed to be working on.

"Hey! Hey?" Stiles called out. Mr. Ugly Mechanic turned around and stiles counties. "Wh... What do you think you're doing? All I needed was a starter."

"Yeah, but it looks like your whole exhaust system has got to be replaced here." The mechanic said

"Why do I get the feeling you're slightly over-estimating the damage?" Hope wondered.

"It's probably going to run you around like twelve hundred parts and labor." The mechanic explained.

"Are you kidding?" Stiles exclaimed. "This thing doesn't have a catalytic converter. And yes, I know what a catalytic converter is."

"Do you know what a limited slip differential is?" No mechanic asked.

"No..." The twins replied in sync.

"Yeah," the mechanic said as he turned back to the jeep, "coming on more like fifteen hundred."

Hope let out a loud groaned and said, "Okay. Just finish."

"We'll be back here," Stiles called out as he turned about and mumbled, "seething with impotent rage!" Stiles opened the door for Hope and they walked in the waiting room.

"Ewe. Real sanitary." Stiles muttered as he wiped white slim on his jeans.

"I got that on my hands too." Hope said and then looked at her hands. They were shaking.

"Stiles are your hands shaking?" Hope asked and looked at her brother's hands that were shaking too. Hope drop to the ground and started to shake and shake like she was having a seizure. Stiles soon fell after Hope and just played there. He couldn't move or anything. He was frozen.

"Hope are you okay?" Stiles asked as Hope kept on shaking and shaking. She looked out of the crack under the door and saw a green lizard thing walking around and pushed a button to crush the ugly mechanic.

"Help! Help me!" The mechanic cried out. Stiles moved his nose around his phone and called 9-1-1.

Hope sat in the ambulance with her twin as people were fixing Hope and John stood next to them asking questions.

"We already told you, I walked in and saw the jeep on top of the guy, that's it." Stiles said he's hands still shaking.

"But then what happened to Hope?" John asked.

"It could be from all the stress I've been thru." Hope spoke up. "And the no sleep I've been getting. My insane is kicking in. And I fell and hit my head."

"What's wrong with your hand?" John asked Stiles. "Are you having a seizure too?"

"No. Can we leave now?" Stiles wondered.

"Look, if there's something you don't think you can tell me…." John said.

"You think we're lying?" Hope guessed.

"No, of course not." John replied. "I'm just worried about you two. Now, if you saw someone do this, if you're afraid that maybe they're going to come back and make sure you don't say anything about it…"

"I didn't see anything." The twins said in sync of one another. "Can we please go now?"

"Sure but not in your jeep. Its evidence. Sorry kid. See you both at home." John replied as he walked away.

"All right, well, at least make sure they wash it!" Stiles called out and then turned to his sister. "Who are we going to call so we don't have to walk home?"

"Scott?" Hope offered.

"His mom has the car." Stiles said. "How about Allison?"

"She's with Scott today. I just remember." Hope said. "How about Lydia?"

"And let her see me like this!" Stiles exclaimed. "No!"

"Derek." Hope offered.

"Find." Stiles groaned. "Call your boyfriend."

Hope called Derek and it rung once until he pick up.

"Hello?" Derek called out. It sounded like he just woke up. Since he been training the betas he gotten no sleep.

"Did I wake you?" Hope asked worried.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"Answer my question, Derek." Hope said.

"Yes, now what's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I need you to pick me." Hope replied and Derek hung up.

"What happened?" Stiles wondered.

"He hung up on me." Hope explained.

"That's it I'm killing him." Stiles said and Hope laughed. Derek stood out of his car next to the crime see in his pajamas.

"Holy!" Stiles exclaimed and Hope laughed and walked over to her boyfriend. She jump in the front seat as Stiles got in the back.

Derek started to drive as he asked, "What happened?"

"I saw murdered." Stiles spoke up from the back. "And your girlfriend had a seizure."

Hope led into the glove box and looked from something. Her medicine. She kept it everywhere.

"What are looking for?" Stiles asked.

"Who died? What happened?" Derek wondered...

"I'm looking for my medicine. A guy died. And there was some sort of slim on the doorknob and it made me have a seizure and Stiles just couldn't move at all." Hope explained as she got out her phone.

"Who you calling?" Stiles asked.

"Someone I really don't want to talk to." Hope said as the person pick up.

"Blackheart? Why are you calling me?" Jackson asked.

"Jackson I need a favor. Like the biggest favor in the world." Hope replied.

"You called me Jackson." Jackson exclaimed. "What's wrong? Are you dying? Is it your boyfriend? I'll kill him. I've seen how to get away with murder."

Hope laughed and then said, "No I just need something. I owe you big time if you do this."

"What do you need?"

"In your car, in the glove department there is a small brown box. Met me at my house and I need it. Like really bad." Hope begged. "This is life or death matter."

"I'll be over there in five minutes if the cops don't catch me for speed." Jackson replied.

"Okay thank you." Hope said.

"No probably. Love you babe." Jackson said and hung up. Stiles and Hope's mouth drop at what Jackson said as Derek pulled up the house.

"He loves you?" Derek spoke up.

"You know what?" Stiles said from the back seat. "This seems like a boyfriend and girlfriend thing. So I'm just going to go to my room. Have fun." Stiles jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. He trip over nothing and fell on his face. Hope brushed out laughing as Stiles got up and ran inside.

"You have nothing to worry about. My heart belongs to one person." Hope said. "And that's you."

"Okay. After your school you come to my place?" Derek wondered.

"Of course. Love you babe." Hope replied as she kissed Derek on the lips.

Hope sat in art class, one of the last classes of the day, with Jackson. Scott, Stiles, and Danny were at lacrosse practice and Jackson grades were slipping so had to miss lacrosse practice and go to art to make up his grades. Sadly but true he would still play at the lacrosse game later that night. Even worst with she had to seat next to him. It was like life was out to get her, these days. Lydia and Allison was luckily away and was in Heath class leaving Hope no one to talk to but Jackson.

**Why did you guys break up?**

_That is a subject that I will not talk to you about._

**Fine. It's not like I wanted to know.**

Hope picked up and black paint brush and started painting.

"So did you get your box in the mail I left for you?" Jackson asked trying to make conversation.

"Yes Jackson thank you." Hope replied as she looked at her painting. It was a werewolf with red paint at its feet. Hope took the paper and thru it in the trash and walked back in to her seat.

"Why do you keep doing that? It's the same painting you paint. You've threw away five of those already." Jackson said.

"Why are you talking to me?" Hope snapped. "Remember the part when I hate you and you hate me. We broke up and you broke up with my best friend because you wanted the bite. You cannot be nice to me after everything you put me thru Jackson!" Hope picked up her paint brush and moved it towards the paper. Her hand started to shake softly. Jackson got up from his seat and took the paint brush out of her hand. He put it in his hand.

"Your hand. It keeps shaking. Move my hand to paint." Jackson offered. Hope raised an eyebrow at the nice things Jackson been doing and moved the paint brush. Five minutes later there was a camera that Hope made.

"Thank you." Hope muttered. Jackson put the paint brush down and moved Hope's hair to one side. His lips moved down to her neck and he kissed her. Hope's neck lead back as Jackson kissed her.

"Remember what this felt like." Jackson mumbled.

Hope elbow Jackson in the stomach and whispered, "remember what this felt like. You probably don't because this is what you did to me."

Hope walked down into Derek's house. Her black boots made no noise as she walked down the stairs. Isaac was laying at Boyd's feet watching Derek and Erica. Hope slowly walked over Boyd and Isaac and watch the show. Erica ran towards Derek and jumped on him and started making out with him. Hope cleared her throat and Derek pushed Erica off of him. Derek looked at Hope and she raised her eyebrow.

"So when I'm gone you make out with betas?" Hope teased with a smirk. "Do you make out with Boyd and Isaac? Are you bi?"

"Hope I-" Derek tried to say.

"Don't even try. I think we're even." Hope said.

"Even?"

"Yeah. Jackson kissed my neck and tried to get me to go back with him." Hope explained.

"I like you two together." Boyd spoke up. "You two were a cute couple."

"Aw thanks." Hope replied.

"What did you do?" Derek asked.

"I elbowed him. Now you got a young beta with a broken heart you should at least try to talk to her." Hope said.

"That's the last time you do that." Derek ordered.

"Why?" Erica wondered. "Because I'm a beta."

"No-" Derek said.

"Because he has me." Hope interrupted. "And believe me I'm enough for him."

"Are we done?" Isaac spoke up. "I got about hundred bones that need a few hours healing."

Hope grab Isaac's arm and twisted it breaking it, "now you got hundred and one. You think we're teaching you how to fight? We're teaching you how to survive!"

"If they wanted us dead why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know." Derek said. "But they're planning something. Whatever that thing that killed Isaac's father, it killed someone else last night. Until I find out what it is, you need to learn everything that we know. As fast as we can teach one."

"Fine." Isaac mumbled. Hope bend down and put her hands on his shoulders. Her hands glowed lime green and Isaac healed.

"Hope why did you do that? He can heal himself." Derek said.

"I wanted to help. And I think I did pretty well." Hope replied.

"Hope can you fight Derek?" Boyd spoke up. All eyes turned to Hope as she smirked.

"Of course I can, and I would win." Hope said.

"I think you mean lose, babe." Derek corrected.

"Why don't you two fight and we like see your fight techniques?" Erica offered.

"Easy." Hope said as she walked over to the table and took off her black long sleeve and took of her mother's necklace. She put her long hair into a high ponytail and turned around. Everyone mouths drop as they looked at Hope. She smirked as she walked up to Derek.

"Let's go big bad wolf." Hope taunted.

"No, I'll hurt you." Derek said.

Hope punch Derek right in the nose and he stumbled back.

"Ops." Hope lied with a grin.

Derek looked at her and his eyes turned red. Hope smiled and her fangs, nails, and eyes kicked in. Derek let out a low growl and Hope growl right back at him. Derek went towards Hope and tried to hit Hope in the stomach. Hope duck and kicked Derek in the stomach. Derek let out a loud roar and Hope fell to the floor holding her ears.

"Derek that's cheating." Isaac said. "We all do that."

Hope got on her knees and let out a loud banshee scream her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she screamed and screamed. She got up still scream and walked over to Derek who was on the floor covering his ears. Hope sat on him and stop screaming.

"I win." Hope said with a smile.

"Hope that wasn't fair." Boyd replied.

"Life isn't fair." Hope corrected as she walked towards the table again and put her shirt back down. Erica grab Hope's shirt before she could put it on.

"What?" Hope snapped.

"What on your stomach?" Erica asked. Hope looked down and saw replit scars on her stomach. She let out a loud gasp and grab her shirt from Erica.

"Derek I'm going to the game I'll see you later." Hope called out as she started running away.

_Anya what was that? _

**I have no clue what so ever. Sorry.**

_Ugh. Get me to my house please._

**Sure thing.**

Hope closed her eyes and then opened her eyes. She was on her street and Hope had to walk to her door. A teenage boy was walking on the sidewalk and ran to Hope. He remind Hope of Derek, a younger version of Derek. The teenage boy had the same color eyes and could pass as Derek's cousin or someone related to him.

"Hello." He said breathlessly.

"Can I help you?" Hope asked.

"I'm sorry but you are just beautiful." The guy replied and Hope blushed. "I thought you might needed to hear that." He started to walk away as Hope just turned around and stared at him.

**What was that about?**

_I have no idea but he was cute._

Hope ran up to her room and change into a white long sleeve shirt with a superman on it, jeans, black high heels boots, and her mother's necklace. Hope put her hair down and walked down stairs. She started to walk to school when there was a rustle in the brushes. Hope turned around and looked around. No one. She turned about and something hit her in the head.

_Anya was in a leather pants, leather boots, black tank top, and leather jacket. She had paint war on her face. Her hair was in two French braids as she stared at me. _

_"__You! Are you okay girl?" Anya asked worriedly._

_"__What happened?" Hope wondered._

_"__We are getting poisoned right now. Someone hit you on your head and they're putting salt ash and misltone in the air so we can't breathe." Anya explained. "Demons can't breathe salt ash and misltone can kill anyone."_

_"__What do we do?" Hope asked._

_"__We don't do anything. But right now you're having a seizure again. Someone will find us soon…..hopefully."  
"Where are we?"_

_"__At the school in a hallway." _

_"__Anya can you do me a favor?" Hope wondered._

_"__Depends."_

_"__Can you let me see Derek and Stiles? If I'm going to die I want to see my boyfriend and brother." Hope begged._

_"__Sure." Anya nodded. Everything change. Derek and Stiles was in the pool, Stiles holding Derek up._

_"__You get me out of here before I drown." Derek ordered._

_"__You're worried about drowning? Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?" Stiles said._

_"__Did you notice I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?" Derek replied._

_"__Okay I don't see it." Stiles said as he look thru Hope and Anya. The girl turned around and saw a big lizard kind of. "What is it waiting for?"_

_"__I don't think it can swim." Anya whispered._

_"__I don't think I can do this much longer." Stiles said._

_"__No." Derek ordered. "No, no. Don't even think about it."_

_"__Would you just trust me this once?" Stiles wondered._

_"__No."_

_"__I'm the one keeping you alive, okay, you forget it?" Stiles said._

_"__Yeah. And when the paralysis wears off, who's going to be able to fight that thing you or me? You don't trust me and I don't trust you. You need me to survive which is why you are not letting me go. Stiles!" Derek exclaimed as Stiles let go of Derek. Derek drowned and Stiles swam to his phone. He got on the phone and Scott answered and then hung up. Stiles drive down and got Derek._

_"__Tell me you got him." Derek begged. _

_"__Nope." Stiles said._

_Hope turned to Anya who was breathing heavenly. _

_"__We are about to die. Say you love them and let's go." Anya ordered. Hope walked over to her brother. _

_"__I love you Stiles. Good luck living without me. Derek move on. Find someone else. Have a good life. See you both in the darkness" Hope turned around and looked at Anya. "Let's do it."_


	24. Venomous: Douche-Bag

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I own nothing but the sarcastic Hope. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. If you have any question private text I and I'll answer. Thank you for the people that followed my story, favorite it, and review. Would you guys like more Herek, Stydia, Scillson, or whatever couple? Tell me in the reviews.**

Chapter 26: Venomous: Douche-bag

Derek, Stiles, and Scott ran out of the pool room to see Hope having a seizure. She was shaking and shaking tears on her face. Her hands were at the bottom of her shirt and she was grabbing it was a plate next to her with salt burning and mistletoe. Scott ran to the plate and blow the fire out and ran back to Hope where Stiles and Derek was sitting next to her.

"What do we do?" Scott asked.

"Put her on her side." Stiles ordered. Derek turned her to her left and Hope threw up black blood. Scott jumped up and moved as black blood came out of her mouth. She started coughing and she sat. She whip black blood of her face and lend against a locker. She let out a loud sigh and closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Stiles wondered.

"Nope." Hope answered her voice in a whispered. "I'm everything but okay. I have a demon in my head. I'm dating someone older than me. My father thinks that something is wrong with me because I'm not dating and I don't talk about boys. My ex wants to get back together with me. And Lydia going insane. Allison lying about being with Scott." Scott's eyes widen. "She didn't tell me I could tell. If I know how long is it going to be until they know Scotty? So everything sucks."

Hope got up and blinked her eyes a couple of times.

"Stiles can we go home?" Hope asked her voice cracking like she was about to cry. "Please."

Stiles nodded as he got up and the twins went home. Hope ran into her room as Stiles went into his room to talk to Scott.

Hope closed her door and the bathroom door. She ran to the window and closed it and pulled the curtain down. She walked over to her mirror and took off her top. Reptile scales were on her stomach. Hope touch it and she felt like a snake skin or lizard skin. Tears formed in her eyes as she change into Stiles's long sleeve t-shirt and shorts. She jumped in her bed and grab her phone.

"Hello?" Her best friend greeted.

"Lydia! I haven't heard from you for a whole day! I thought you die!" Hope exclaimed.

Lydia laughed and then replied, "I know. My mom made me go to the school therapist and this cute guy was flirting with me."

"A cute guy called me pretty on the street and then left." Hope admitted.

"Nice."

"Yeah, and Jackson tried to get me back."

"What happened?" Lydia wondered.

"He kissed my neck, so I elbow him in the stomach."

Lydia laughed again and then said, "Just because I'm not with him does not me you can't be with him. You should go out with him again. I totally ship it. We can call you to 'Hoson'. That's Hope and Jackson together."

"No he's my ex. Which means his needs to EXited my life. So you want to sleep over? I like totally need a girls night and then we can drive to school together like the good old days." Hope offered.

"I'll be over in five girl." Lydia said and hung up. Hope walked into Stiles's room and sat next to him on the bed. He was on his computer looking up a thing called Kanima.

"What's that?" Hope asked.

"It's a werejaguar from South America that goes after murderers." Stiles explained. "The only problem is that the thing that went after you me and Derek was not a jaguar."

"More like a lizard?" Hope wondered.

"A big lizard." Stiles agreed.

"Lydia coming over. Her sleepover." Hope said as she got up. "She going to take me to school but I want in the whole supernatural conversation. No more leaving me out."

"Okay have fun." Stiles replied.

The girls watch horror films and chick flicks all night long. Just like the good old days before all the supernatural crap took over Hope's life. The night was peace as it could get. Hope woke up to Lydia and Stiles whispering to each other in the bathroom. Hope didn't even try to listen in. She got dress in black pants, blue pumps, and blue long sleeve shirt. She grab her leather jacket and black purse and walked in the bathroom. She put her stuff on the sink as Lydia and Stiles's eyes widen.

"Pretended I'm not here." Hope said as she brushed her teeth. Stiles got out and Lydia started to braid Hope's hair.

Hope left with make up her face and her hair curled. Lydia was in jeans and a white long sleeve shirt with the words, "PIZZA IS BAE" in blue bold lettering. They got in the car and Lydia start to drive off.

"So you dating anyone Hope?" Lydia asked making conversation.

"No." Hope lied. "What about you?"  
"I don't want a boyfriend. I want a distraction." Lydia said.  
"You want a tool."

"Yep."

"I live with a tool." Hope offered. "Just saying."

"Any tool but that tool." Lydia said as she pulled up towards the school.

"This car ride seems sort today." Hope replied as she got out of the car.

"It does." Lydia agreed. "I'll save you a seat at lunch. Bye."

Hope walked into the school and Stiles took her arm and started running to the first class of the day.

"That's wrong?" Hope asked.

"I'll tell you when I tell Scott." Stiles said as they ran into the class. They sat in the very back with Scott in front of them

"Dude I just talked my dad, who just talked to Jackson, and I've got really terrible horrible very very bad news." Stiles exclaimed.

"I think I already know." Scott said as he nodded to Isaac who was back in school.

The three walked towards their next class and only had so little to talk to each other.

"All right the only thing I found only was called a kanima." Stiles said.

"It's a werejaguar from South America that goes after murders." Hope explained.

"That thing was not a jaguar." Scott said.

"Yeah, and we're not exactly a murderers." Stiles replied.

"Yeah, but you did see it kill somebody, which is probably why it tried to kill you. And it's still trying to kill you, and it probably won't stop until you're both dead." Scott said and the twins looked at each other.

"You know what sometimes I really began to question this 'friendship.'" Stiles replied using air quotes.

Hope sat in Coach's class and she sat next to Jackson with Stiles and Scott behind her.

"All right, listen up. A quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like McCall, might want to start their own study groups, because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult - I'm not even too sure I could pass it." Coach said. "Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first two question. Who's got it, huh? Come on, let's go, buddy. Martin Stilinski got up there and answer the questions."

"Which one?" Stiles and Hope asked the same time.

"The girl one. Let's go." Coach ordered. Hope got up and started to write on the board as Lydia did her question. Hope turned around and saw Peter sitting in the back seat. He got up and ran to Hope about to kill her. Tears started to fall out of Hope's eyes as she closed them tightly and then open them again.

"Okay the, anybody else want to try answering? This time in English?" Coach asked. Hope and Lydia turned around and saw words backwards all over the wall. Lydia was crying to just like Hope. Everyone laughed expect for Jackson, Scott, Stiles, and a cute boy in the front row. It was the same boy from yesterday. Hope sat back down fastily and could hear Scott and Stiles talking.

"What is that Greek?" Scott asked.

"No, actually I think it's English." Stiles said.

"It say 'Someone help us.'" Hope whispered.

"Isaac." Erica called out. Isaac turned around and she caught up with him. They began to walk towards Mr. Harris class.

"Hope and Lydia freak out in Coach's class." Erica explained.

"And?" Isaac wondered.

"Derek wants us to test both of them now." Erica said.

"Maybe he can test Hope at home." Isaac offered.

"Oh, Isaac don't get soft now. He told us to do something and we do it. That was part of the deal. He is our alpha after all."

"But Hope's our alpha too."

"Just do as Derek said." Erica ordered. "And don't screw up." They walked into Mr. Harris class and saw both Lydia and Hope. "This makes our job a lot easier."

"Derek won't kill her without proof." Hope said as the twins and Scott walked into Mr. Harris class.

"All right, so he test her like he did with Jackson, right? But when and where?" Stiles wondered. Isaac and Erica walked into class and looked at Scott with a smile.  
"I think here and now." Scott said. Hope ran towards Lydia desk with one open seat and sat down fast. Scott whispered something to Stiles and his eye widen. Stiles grab a chair and sat next to Hope even though he shouldn't be. Scott sat in table next to Lydia. Allison walked in with worried eyes and sat at the table Stiles should have been sitting at. Isaac and Erica walked in and sat behind Hope and Lydia.

"Einstein once said, "Two things are infinite: The universe and human stupidity; And I'm not sure about the universe." I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." Mr. Harris said as he walked around the room. "So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one." Mr. Harris walked up to Stiles and patted his shoulder. "Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one. Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with –" Mr. Harris said and most of the class raised their hands volunteering to work with Erica. "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down." Mr. Harris snapped. Start with Mr. McCall. All right, next two."

Erica got parented up with Scott, Stiles with Hope, Isaac with Greenburg, and Lydia with Allison.

"What's happening Stiles?" Hope asked as she started the project. "Why is everyone so tense?"

"Nothing." Stiles respond fast. "It's nothing. Just watch out of Lydia, okay? And don't talk to Erica or Isaac."

"Switch." Mr. Harris called out and everyone moved. Hope sat with Lydia, Allison with Erica, Stiles with Isaac, and Scott with Greenburg.

"Why is everyone acting so strange?" Lydia wondered.

"Girl I have no clue. It's like there keeping a secret from us." Hope said.

"It feels like that. Where you told not to talk to Erica or Isaac?" Lydia asked.  
"Yeah you?"

"Yep." Lydia nodded.

"I'll tell you if anything happens." Hope said.

"Okay." Lydia replied.

"Switch." Mr. Harris called out. Hope walked over to Erica, Lydia with Isaac, Stiles with Scott, Allison with Greenburg.

"What's happening?" Hope asked as she started to mix stuff together.

"I can't say." Erica said. "Derek's orders."

"He told you not to tell me?" Hope wondered.

"Yep. There are some things that you are not allowed to know." Erica said. "But you guys are cute together. But you know what I've always had this feeling like I'm a little psychic. I just don't think you're going to last." Erica got her claws out and started to push them in her thigh.

"You think you can hurt me?" Hope laughed.

"Come on girl fight in lab. It will be hot." Erica growled.

Mr. Harris ring a bell and everyone looked at him. "Time." He said. "If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal." Stiles held up his thing of dirt not a crystal. Hope looked in her cup and saw a small wet white crystal. "Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy you can eat it."

Erica got out the crystal and handed it to Hope. Hope opened her mouth to eat it but Stiles shouted, "Hope." The same time Scott shouted, "Lydia."

"What?" The two girls asked at the same time.

"Nothing." The two boys mumbled.

Hope caught up with Scott, Allison, and Stiles as they ran into an empty teacher's office.

"What is happening?" Hope asked as they all got in the office. "Someone needs to tell me right now!"

"Derek thinks either you are the kanima or Lydia." Allison explained.

"The kanima is the stupid lizard thingy right?" Hope wondered and Allison nodded. Hope lifted up her shirt to relive her scalars. Everyone let out a loud gasp. "I'm not it though. The night at the pool I was posing I couldn't have tried to kill my brother and boyfriend."

"It doesn't matter, because Derek thinks it's you and Lydia. So either we can convince him that he's wrong or we've got to figure out a way to protect her." Alison said.

"I don't think he's going to do anything here, not at school." Scott replied.

"What about after school? What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?" Allison wondered.

"By three o'clock?" Stiles asked.

"There could be something in the bestiary." Allison offered.

"Oh, you mean the nine hundred book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read," Stiles said. "Good luck with that."

"I can—" Hope tried to say.

"Actually I think I know someone who might be able to translate it." Allison responded.

"Me and Hope can talk to Derek, maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove that it's not her. But if anything happens you let us handle it okay?" Scott said.

Hope started to shake her head no real fast.

_No Scott, don't say that. It's a trap!_

**That boy is stupid.**

The couple started to talk about something that really bored Hope. After the couple was done talking Hope and Scott ran towards the lacrosse flied where Boyd was waiting for them.

"We want to talk to Derek." Scott called out.

"Talk to me." Boyd offered.

"We don't want to fight." Scott said.

"Good, cause I'm twice the size of both of you." Boyd replied.

"True but I'm your Alpha's girlfriend," Hope respond, "and that kind of makes me the boss of you. Sit."

Boyd sat down and looked at Hope with amazement. Derek walked up them, glaring at Scott.

"Lydia failed the test." Derek announced.

"Which doesn't prove anything. Lydia's different just like Hope." Scott said.

"I know, at night one of them turns into a homicidal walking snake." Derek accused.

"Lizard." Hope courted. "Not that it's important it just that it would be a lizard. And how dare you test me without telling me! I will not let you kill my best friend or me!"

"I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now, Scott, but even so, Lydia or Hope has killed people and she's going to do it again, and next time, it's going to be one of us." Derek said.

"How about this." Hope replied as she walked up to dark getting in his face. "You hurt her and I will break everyone on of your bones," Hope eyes turned pitch black as Anya took control. "I will kill everyone you love including Hope in front of you and then I will kill you. You cannot kill Lydia, she's important for what will happen next."

Hope turned around her eyes turned back to normal and ran to Scott's house. She caught up with the gang the moment they walked in the house. Jackson and Lydia walked up the stairs as Stiles Allison and Hope went in the front room.

"What's the plan?" Hope wondered.

"Protect you and Lydia no matter what." Allison whispered as she held her cross bow in her hand. Hope looked out the window and it started to get dark. There was a lot of movement upstairs and someone called out, "Hope get in here now!"

Hope ran upstairs and into Scott's room. Lydia was crying as she sat on Scott's bed as Jackson stood above her.

"Where is my key?" Jackson asked. "Lydia said that she gave you the key she we would get back together. Where is my key?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hope lied.

"Stop lying. Where is my key? It was you, Hope, wasn't it. You edited the tape." Jackson accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hope said. "I have better things to do then this." Hope walked out the door and ran downstairs.

"Shoot Derek, preferably in the head." Stiles replied to Allison.

"If Scott can catch an arrow Derek definitely can." Hope butted in as she walked up to the two teenagers.

"Shot one of the three then." Stiles said.

"You mean two." Allison corrected.

"No I mean three." Stiles said he opened the curtain and couldn't find Isaac. "Where is Isaac?"

Isaac came from behind and attack Stiles.

"Hope! Allison! Go! Save Lydia!" Stiles screamed. Allison and Hope ran up the stairs to see a scared Lydia.

"What's happening? What was that?" Lydia asked.

"Someone breaking in." Hope whispered. "Go Lydia run. Hide!" Lydia ran into Melissa's room and hide in the bathroom. Hope closed the door and looked around. White slim was all over the open window. The girls turned around and saw the kanima.

"Stiles!" Hope screamed. "It's in here!" Hope took one of Allison's arrows and put the slim over it and then put in back in the cross bow. Erica opened the door and Allison shot it at her. She caught it and Hope felt happiness in her.

"Hmm - this might make me sound like kind of a douche-bag, but I've always wondered what it feels like to steal someone's boyfriend." Erica said with a smile. "I bet it's a pretty sick rush of power. I think I might try it with Scott. Or Derek." Erica walked in the room and walked closer to the two girls. "You know what - I don't think it's going to be that hard, because why would he be waiting around to steal 10 minutes with you, when he can have me anytime he wants. Or h would have to wait until he comes home, when he could have me when ever. You didn't really think that would work, did you?"  
"Actually we did." Allison replied with a smile. Erica looked at her hand and fell to the floor. Allison and Hope bend down to Erica level.

"I thought you were psychic." Allison said.

"Douche-bag." Hope added as the two laughed and ran downstairs. Stiles, Scott, Derek, and Boyd was outside waiting.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me." Derek said.

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott replied. Isaac and Erica was pushed out the house and Derek ordered, "Get them out of here."

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" Lydia yelled as she walked outside. The kanima was in the tree and hissed and ran away.

"It's Jackson." Hope whispered.


	25. Frie-emeny: DANNY ARE YOU OKAY?

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I own nothing but the sarcastic Hope. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. If you have any question private text I and I'll answer. Thank you for the people that followed my story, favorite it, and review. Would you guys like more Herek, Stydia, Scillson, or whatever couple? Tell me in the reviews.**

Chapter 27 Fri-enemy: DANNY ARE YOU OKAY?

The twins and Scott sped in Stiles's jeep as they followed Jackson. The parked in front of a club and the twins ran towards the club. There was a long, long line so there was no way just waiting to get in so the teenagers went around back looking for a way in.

"What do we do now?" Stiles asked.

"Did you see where he went?" Hope wondered.

"I lost him." Scott admitted.

"What you couldn't catch his scent?" Stiles asked.

"I don't think he has one." Scott said.

"All right, any clue where he's going?" Stiles wondered.

"To kill someone." Hope replied.

"Ah. That explains the claws, and the fangs, and all that. Good. Makes perfect sense now." Stiles explained and Scott glared at him. "What? Scott, come on. I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense

"Just help me find it." Scott said.

"Not 'it'. Jackson." Hope corrected.

"All right, but does it know that? Did anybody else see him back at your house?" Stiles wondered.

"I don't think so, but he already passed Derek's test anyway." Scott said.

"Yeah, but that thing. How did it pass the test?" Hope wondered.

"I don't know." Scott said.

"Maybe it's like an either - or thing." Hope replied. I mean, Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right? When's the kanima not the kanima?"

"When it's Jackson." The boys said in sync with each other.

"Dude did you see that?" Stiles asked. A tail was on the roof and walked in. "What's he going to do in there?"

"I know who he's after." Hope said.

"What? How? Did you smell something?" Stiles wondered.

"Armani." Hope and Scott replied at the same time.

_Oh my God!_

**What?**

_Armani that's Danny's aftershave!_

**GO SAVE DANNY! Save Danny, save the world. **

Hope turned around and look at the boys. "Good luck getting in."

"How are you going to get in?" Stiles asked. Hope took of her blue long sleeve shirt and undid her braid. She was in a blue bra, blue pumps, and black jeans. Her hair was waving and she lot good. She took out a piece of gum from pocket and threw it in her mouth.

"Watch and learn boys." Hope said as she went towards the front and walked over to the bouncer.

"Hello." Hope greeted.

"Back of the line." The bouncer said.

"Sir," Hope said as she put her hand on his shoulder, "is there any chance that I can get in and go with my brother. See he just came out of the closet and I really do want to help him find his first boyfriend."

"Ma'am you are going to have to go to the back of the line." The bounce said. Hope grab his hand and put it on her butt and then looked up in his eyes.

"Please?" Hope wondered.

"Go in." The bouncer said. Hope grinned and turned to her brother and Scott their mouths widen open. She walked in and went straight to the bar. Her brother and Scott walked in five minutes later and went to the bar.

"What took you guys so long?" Hope asked.

"We broke down a door and that took forever." Stiles said. Scott looked around as drag queens started to flirt with Stiles.

"Dude, everyone in here's a dude. I think we're in a gay club." Scott shouted.

"Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses huh Scott?" Stiles replied.

"Boys my brother just got out of a break up, we're here only to drink." Hope explained as the drag queens left.

"Thanks." Stiles said. "Two beers."

"And I'll have a rum." Hope replied.

"ID's?" Barkeeper asked. Hope got out her fake ID as the boys got out there real IDs. "How about two cokes and a rum?"

"Coke's fine, actually. I'm driving anyway." Stiles said. The barkeeper came back with a rum and tow cokes.

"This coke and rum are paid for." Barkeeper explained as he handed Stiles and Hope there drinks.

"Oh, shut up." Stiles and Hope said.

"I didn't say anything." Scott replied.

"Your face did." Hope responded.

"How did you get a free drink? In here everyone gay." Scott wondered.

"Dude," Hope explained, "I make people straight."

Stiles looked behind Hope and his mouth dropped. Jackson was on the roof above Danny.

"I found Jackson." Stiles called out.

"Get Danny." Scott ordered.

"What are you two going to do?" Stiles asked. Scott popped out his claws.

"Works of me." Hope mumbled and ran towards Danny. Guys with no shirts were dancing all around her making it hard for her to run to her best guy friend.

"Danny!" Hope shouted. Boys started dropping like fly as they fell because of Jackson. Hope ran towards Danny and saw red eyes, Derek's red eyes.

"Derek don't hurt him!" Hope yelled and felt something hit the back of her neck. Hope's knees went out and Hope feel to the floor shaking. Derek ran towards her forgetting all about Jackson.

"Hope!" Derek exclaimed as he held Hope's head.

"T-t-t-a-a-a-ke me to you-r-r pla-a-a–c-c-ces." Hope stammered. Derek picked Hope up as she blacked out.

***  
Hope looked around and groaned. Her head was hurting really bad. She sat up and looked around. She was in the bus, a couple of seat pushed down to make a bed for Hope, at Derek's house. Hope got up and her knees started to shake. She tried to reach out a grab something and started to fall.  
"Wow Hope, you need to be careful." Boyd said as he held Hope from falling. Hope looked at Boyd and then towards her left were Isaac was.

"Why aren't you two in school?" Hope asked as the boys help her sit down.

"Erica in school right now." Isaac explained. "We were told to watch you until Derek gets back and then leave."

"Why do you need to leave when he gets here?" Hope wondered.

"He wants to talk to you, with no on hearing." Boyd replied.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Hope asked.

"You know how to play Bull?" Isaac wondered as he held up a deck of cards.

Lesson learned, playing bull with werewolves that could hear your heart beat is not very fun. Every time someone would lie they could hear it. It was a very fast and very boring. After about two rounds of Bull they played poker and blackjack. It was at least an hour until Derek came home. The same time Hope's phone rung.

"Hello?" Hope greeted.

"Hope? It's Mrs. Whitmore," Jackson's mom explained, "I was wondering if Jackson was with you."

"No. Why would he be with me? We broke up." Hope said.

"He has like a closet full of stuff that you like your favorite candy Kit Kat, your favorite flowers Wolfsbane, and a lot of other stuff. I thought that he might have been with you since last night because I got a text from him that sounded a lot like something you use to text when he was hanging out with you." Mrs. Whitmore replied. "Have you at least heard anything from him?"  
"Not since we had that group study." Hope said. "I hope you can find him."

"Me too." Mrs. Whitmore said. "Well have a good day now dear. Love you sweetie."

Hope put her phone down at the weird phone call. Derek walked into the bus and said, "Leave."

Boyd and Isaac got up with a groaned and left. Hope looked at Derek and then rolled her eyes. She couldn't bare to look at him with all the angry in her.

"Hope are you going to talk to me?" Derek wondered as he sat down on the bed.

"I don't know Derek, I am pretty busy killing people." Hope replied with sarcasm.

"What is it going to take for you to forgive me?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. I'll get back with you when I'm done killing people."

"Hope."

"How dare you accuse me of murdered." Hope yelled. "And you expect everything to be okay after that. No! You cannot say that to me and believe that everything will be okay. I am not your puppet. You cannot say horrible things to me and expect me to be lovey-dovey to you the next day!"

"I'm sorry." Derek said. "I was wrong and I am sorry. Is that what you want to hear from me?"

"Yes." Hope mumbled. "Don't you ever do that to me ever again?"

"I know." Derek replied. Hope lay down as Derek lay next to her.

"Why did you make everyone leave?" Hope wondered.

"I didn't want them to hear you yell at me." Derek replied.

"You knew I was going to yell at you?"

"I guessed."

"Well you guessed correctly." Hope said as she got a text message.

**It seems like people always text you the wrong time.**

_Right._

Lydia: Why is no one talking to me anymore? Can you please meet me at Allison's house? I want to talk to my two best friends now!

Hope let out a loud groan as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Derek wondered.

"Lydia needs me." Hope said as she looked down at herself. She was still in a blue bra and leather pants. "Do you have like a shirt I can borrow?"

Derek smirked as he got up and went to go get a gray t-shirt. He threw it at Hope and she caught it easy.

"Do you not own any shirt that is not black, white, or gray?" Hope asked as she put the t-shirt on. It went down to her knees and the sleeves went down to her elbow. Hope was so small in Derek's shirt.

"I don't believe that there are any other good colors. And you looked hot, wonderful, and sexy in my clothes." Derek said with a smiled. Hope blushed as she smiled.

"Thank you, liar." Hope replied as she turned around. "Love you babe.

Hope sat on Allison's bed with Lydia waiting and waiting for her to come home. It was very boring because the two teenage girl sitting the dark waiting for Allison. Allison came running upstairs as she turned the light on and looked at the girls.

"Holy!" Allison exclaimed. "You two scared me to death."

"We've been sitting here waiting for you for an hour." Hope explained.

"I can't hang out right now." Allison replied.

"I don't need to hang out. I need someone to talk to." Lydia spoke up.

"I understand that it's important, but if you can just wait…." Allison replied.

"Why is everyone telling me to wait?" Lydia wondered. "Why can't anyone have right now available?"

"Because you can't have everything right now," Allison exclaimed, "You know what I need? I need someone to translate five pages of archaic Latin. Obviously, that's not going to happen anytime soon."

"We know archaic Latin." Hope said.

"You two know archaic Latin." Allison wondered her mouth dropped in surprise.

"Yeah classical Latin is boring." Lydia replied.

"Just how smart are you two?" Allison asked.

"Just show us the pages." Hope ordered.

That was such a boring and long night for Hope. Just because she could speak ten different lounges doesn't mean she should have to stay up all night long translate a book. But one good thing came out of this. The book was about the kanima, and the kanima seeks a master. That information is going to be important for sure, Hope just didn't know why that was so important.


	26. Restraint: Batman&Catwomen Joker&Harley

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I own nothing but the sarcastic Hope. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. If you have any question private text I and I'll answer. Thank you for the people that followed my story, favorite it, and review. Would you guys like more Herek, Stydia, Scillson, or whatever couple? Tell me in the reviews**.

**_Chapter 28 Restraint: Batman to Catwomen Joker to Harley _**

Hope sat with her criminal brother and Jackson. Stiles and Scott, the biggest idiots in the world, kidnapped Jackson so he wouldn't go around killing people. Stiles was a smart young teenage boy then he decided to become the biggest idiot in the world by kidnap the son of the of one of the biggest attorney in Beacon Hills. Stiles is putting John's job at risk by making him look by bad. Stiles wins the BIGGEST IDIOT AWARD and is now king of Stupid Hills.

"You will not go within 50 feet of Jackson Whittemore. You will not speak to him. You will not approach him. You will not assault or harass him physically or psychologically." John explained as he read the list of rules Scott and Stiles now have to follow.  
"What about school?" Stiles asked.  
"You can attend classes while attempting to maintain a 50 foot distance." John said.  
"Bu... Okay, what if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time and there's only two stalls available and they're only right next to each other?" Stiles wondered as John glared at him and Hope bit down her lip from laughing. "I'll just hold it."

John and Stiles walked out of the room and started to talk quietly madly at each other the same time Melissa grab Scott out of the room to yell at him. Hope staying sitting down not wanted to listen to both of the conversation. She turned and looked at Jackson's family. Mrs. Whitmore stared at her husband who was pissed off.

"I'm sorry for what my brother did." Hope said as she looked at Jackson.

"Did you know?" Jackson wondered. "Did you know that they were going to kidnapped me?"

"No. I was left out." Hope replied as she got up and walked towards Scott and Stiles.

"I'm the worst son ever." Scott said as he stared at his mom worried.  
"Well, I'm not exactly winning any prizes either." Stiles replied as he and Hope watch Mr. Whittemore and John argue.  
"Dammit! You give him a restraining order, and he's mocking you! He was mo... and what do I do about going to the bathroom?" Mr. Whittemore yelled.

"Thanks you boys for screwing up, I am winning kid of the year." Hope teased.

Hope woke up the next day to Robin Hood theme song playing. She let out a loud groan as she rolled over and picked up the phone.

"What?" Hope asked.

"Good morning." Allison greeted. "You said you would come to school early so you could translate the book that only you and Lydia can do."

"Let it go," Hope mumbled. "I saw things all the time doesn't mean I will actually do it."

"Okay Elsa." Allison teased. "If you don't wake up soon you are going to be late for school. You need to get going."

"Fine goodbye." Hope said as she hung up and threw her phone someone else on her bed. She let out a loud groan as she got up and walked over to her closet. She change into light jeans, gray long sleeve shirt, a white scarf, and black knee high boots. Her hair was in a high pony tail and her mother's necklace was under her scarf. Hope ran downstairs and jumped into her brother's car.

"What's happening?" Hope asked as Stiles drove off.

"The kanima needs a master. So Jackson has someone controlling him." Stiles explained. "And you know more than I do because you are the freak who knows ten different languages!"

Hope laughed. "Last time I checked you wanted me to learn five of those languages."

"Don't you logic against me!" Stiles exclaimed and Hope laughed again. "So how's you and your boyfriend?"

"Find why?"

"Because he thought you were a killer!" Stiles yelled.

"Yeah but I yelled at him so it's all good." Hope replied with a smile as Stiles made a left.

"You have fun yelling at your boyfriend?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." Hope agreed.

"You're a strange young girl." Stiles said. "When are you going to tell dad?"

"In the year 201never." Hope snapped. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Yes because it ever father dream for their only daughter to be dating a grown man."

"Don't be a pain in the butt. You don't know Dad might be happy for me."

Stiles busted out laughing as he pulled up to the school. He and his sister walked up to the school Stiles still laughing as Scott caught up with them and everyone looked at Stiles with a strange look on their faces.

Hope walked into the library with Allison. She walked towards the back of the library where there wasn't so many cameras went behind a shelf. She two books to see her brother and Stiles on the other. Hope rolled her eyes as Allison put her tablet on the shelf and Scott took it.

"It's everything Lydia and Hope could translate." Allison whispered.

"And trust me she was very confused." Hope added.

"What'd you tell her?" Scott wondered.

"That we were a part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Allison explained as she and Scott l aughed softly.

"We are on an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Stiles snapped acting all but hurt.

"Oh…great." Allison mumbled.

"Does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott asked.

"Not really. But Stiles was right about the murders." Hope explained.

"Yes."

"It calls the kanima a weapon of vengeance. There's a story in there about this South American priest who uses the kanima to execute murderers in his village..." Allison exclaimed.

"All right, see? So maybe it's not all that bad." Stiles said.

"Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to." Hope added.

"All bad, all very, very bad." Stiles replied.

"Here's the thing though. The kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf. But it can't because…" Hope said.

"Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it." Scott read from the tablet.

"Okay, if that means that Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy, I could've told you that myself." Stiles teased.

"What if. It has something to do with his real parents?" Allison wondered. Hope froze in shock. She would of never thought about his real parents being the probably.

"Hope do you know what happened to them, or anyone in that matter?" Scott asked.

"No." Hope lied. Scott raised an eyebrow at the lied but didn't say anything.

"Lydia might." Stiles offered.

"What if she doesn't know anything?" Scott asked.

"Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me, so I'll talk to him myself." Hope said.

"Okay what do I do?" Scott wondered.

"You have a makeup exam remember, promise me?" Allison said.

"If he does anything, you run the other way." Scott ordered.

Hope laughed softly and then replied, "He won't hurt me. He wants to win me back, that's what his mom said."

"Hope be careful." Stiles begged.

"Please, my boyfriend is an alpha of a werewolf pack, my boyfriend's uncle is a killer that tried to kill me, my best friend is a werewolf and the other one is a train killer, and my dad kills people for a living. I'm fine." Hope said.

Hope walked into the boy's locker room slowly and carefully. There was a loud cough like someone was chocking. Just because she was willing to take one for the team and talk to her ex, the killing lizard, does not mean she wanted to see anything or sleep with him. Her eyes turned to red as she heard the shower turn on.

_Pleases, please, PLEASE don't be naked._

**Please, please, PLEASE be naked.**

_Anya!_

**What he's hot. **

"Jackson." Hope called out.

Hope walked towards the lockers not even wanting to go towards the showers when she saw a naked wet Jackson.

"Is something wrong?" Jackson asked. Hope looked down fast as she started to walk backwards.

_EWE!  
_**YUM**

"Y…you could've warned me." Hope stuttered.

"You're the one that walked into the boys' locker room." Jackson said.

"I thought I heard you…forget." Hope mumbled. God with all this stuttering she was starting to sound like Allison.

"Did you want to talk about something?" Jackson asked as he started to walk towards Hope.

"We can talk later." Hope offered.

"No, let's talk now."

"I have to get to class."

"Oh, no, no, no, no you don't. You have perfect grades. You can skip one class. Are you okay? Your hearts beating like crazy." Jackson said. "I thought you wanted to talk."

"I changed my mind." Hope replied. It didn't matter if people were dying, nothing was worth this. Jackson was close to Hope. His face inches away from hers.

"You sure? Because you look a little stressed. Is it Derek? Is it that whole thing? I still can't believe you actually think your little Romeo and Juliet story is going to last. You know he's eventually just going to run another girl his age and just be with her. If you don't realize that, then you got to be the stupidest person in this town. Well, other than Scott since he's a pretty stupid person himself." Jackson said.

"Stop. Stop it Jackson!" Hope shouted. Her hands turned into fists slowly.

"What are you going to do, Hope, hmm... When your stupid boyfriend turns on you? They almost kill Lydia. Who do you really think's going to be next, hmm? Not you. No, no, it can't be you, because you're in love. Is that what you tell yourself, hmm? "Derek's different and everything's going to work out because we're in love."" Jackson mocked as he got his claws out. "Well, if that's what you believe, then you're already dead. I just... I just hope Derek has been teaching you moves to protect yourself."

"Actually he has." Hope whispered. She head hit him and pushed him on the floor. A part of her wanted to hurt Jackson for everything he done to her but another part of her didn't want to hurt Jackson at all. Jackson blinked a couple of times and his mouth dropped open.

"Hope? Hope what are you doing here?" Jackson stammered as he put on some boxers.

Scott appeared out of nowhere and pushed Jackson into a row of lockers making the lockers fall.

"I have a restraining order!" Jackson shouted.

"Believe me, I restrained myself." Scott replied.

"Scott stop it I'm fine!" Hope yelled.

No one listen to her though. Jackson got up from the lockers and ran towards Scott. Jackson pick Scott up by his collar and threw him into another row of lockers and then threw him into the showers. Scott got up but Jackson was too fast. Jackson grab Scott again and threw him into on wall and then another. Scott hit butt Jackson and then shoved his towards the wall. Scott tried to go after Jackson but Jackson kicked Scott making him landed into the wall leaving a huge dent. Jackson turned around and started to go after Hope. Hope stood up and her claws got out real fast. Jackson did the same.

"Let's go big boy." Hope mumbled.

Scott jumped over the showers and kicked Jackson into Hope. Jackson claws went into Hope's stomach and she let out a loud gasp. Her eyes water and she got up fast and kicked Jackson in the face. Then she grab Jackson and threw him into the sink breaking the sink making water go everywhere. Hope started too walked out of the locker room she need to get help. Jackson got up and got Scott and threw him towards the door. The door opened and the boys started to punch each other. Erica and Stiles was outside the locker room and Erica grab Jackson away from Scott as Stiles did the same with Scott. Hope walked out of the room holding her stomach.

"Hope what happened to you?" Stiles whispered.

"I'm fine." Hope lied. Allison came running towards the group with Matt and Mr. Harris right behind her.

"What is going on? Hey! Enough! What do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson! Calm down! Mr. McCall, you want to explained yourself? Ms. Stilinski!" Mr. Harris said. "You and you." He yelled pointing to Jackson and Scott. "Actually all of you," this time her pointed to Hope, Erica, Scott, Stiles, Allison, Jackson, and Matt, "detention. Three o'clock."

Mr. Harris started to go away as Erica and Stiles let go of the teenage boys. Jackson went back into the locker room as Hope fell on the floor. Erica ran to catch her for some strange reason.

"Hope what's wrong?" Stiles asked again worried.

"Nothing. I'm just a little dizzy that's all." Hope said as she got up and Erica had to support her. "I'm fine. I promise. Erica do me a favor and help me get to the library. That's where the dentin going to be. I know it."

Erica and Hope walked to the library not even looking at each other. They got in early and sat down at one desk as Scott and Stiles sat with them and Matt, Allison, and Jackson sat in another seat with Mr. Harris right behind them.

"Oh, uh…we can't be in dentation together." Jackson spoke up. "I have a restraining order against these tools."

"All of these tools?" Mr. Harris asked.

"No just us tools." Stiles said.

"Fine you two over there." Mr. Harris replied pointing to another desk.

"Why did you save me from falling?" Hope wondered in a whispered. "I thought you hated me."

"Why did you fall?" Erica asked.

"Jackson got me." Hope answered as she raised her shirt a little so Erica could see have little holes where Jackson claws went in.

"Why didn't you tell Stiles?" Erica wondered.

"He freaks really easily." Hope replied. "I don't want to worry him. Now my turn for an answer. Why did you catch me?"

Erica let out a small laugh and looked into her brown eyes. "He hasn't told you has he?"

"Who told me what?" Hope asked.

"Derek. Derek wasn't told you yet. Well one of the first pack meetings you weren't there," Erica explained, "he told us the rules of becoming a werewolf. Like the full moon stuff. But another rule the main rule was if all of us was in a fight we were to protect you. Not Derek. At school we all take turns making sure you don't die, making sure you're okay. The main rule was at all times protect Hope. Derek even said one time if we were fighting for our lives to protect Hope no matter what."

Hope smile. A real. That was something that hasn't happen a long time. Jackson got up from his seat and went to the bathroom with MR. Harris hot on his trail. Stiles and Scott got up fast and sat with Erica and Hope.

"Stiles said you know how Jackson's parents died." Scott said.

"Maybe." Erica replied.

"Talk." Scott ordered.

"It was a car accident." Hope busted out. "Sorry he told me and I knew the whole time it's just that me and Lydia aren't supposed to say anything. And he going to get a huge settlement when he's 18."

"So not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at 18?" Stiles asked.

"Yep," Erica agreed, "my dad was the insurance investigator."

"There is something so deeply wrong with that." Stiles mumbled.

"You know what? I could try to find the insurance report on my dad's inbox. He keep everything." Erica offered as she got out laptop out and started to get in her day email.

"Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office." The loud speaker said. Scott looked worried and left.

"Hope tell your brother." Erica spoke softly that Stiles couldn't hear her.

"No." Hope mumbled.

"Hope."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"If I tell him will you shut up?" Hope wondered.

"Yes." Erica agreed. Hope turned to her brother and raised her shirt.

"I lied and Jackson clawed me." Hope said in a rush.

"What I going to kill him!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Derek and Isaac called dibs it kill Jackson if it has anything to do with Hope." Erica said not even looking up from her laptop. "They might let you help."

"Erica look for the dates." Hope replied.

"'Passenger arrived at the hospital DOA. The estimated time of death 9:26 PM, June 14.'" Erica read.

"Jackson's birthday is June 15." Hope mumbled sadly. Mr. Harris walked in with Jackson and got his stuff ready to leave. Everyone got their bags and Mr. Harris started to laugh.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. Uh, yes I'm leaving. But none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re-shelving. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Mr. Harris said and left.

"This sucks. I was going to go study with this cute guy. Hope complained as she started re-shelving with Scott, Stiles, and Allison.

"It means he was born after his mom died by C-section. They had to pull him out of her dead body." Stiles explained to Allison.

"So it was an accident or not?" Allison wondered.

"The word all over the report is 'inconclusive.'" Hope said.

"Then his parents could have been murdered." Scott guessed.

"If they were then it falls in the line with the kanima myth." Stiles replied. "It seeks out and kills murders.

"But for Jackson or the person controlling him?" Alison asked.

"We have to talk to him. We have to tell him." Scott said.

"He's not going to listen." Allison called out but Scott didn't listen. Scott ran towards Jackson as Hope walked over to Erica. The lights started to go out and Jackson was destroying everything on the roof. The ceiling was falling in and Matt got hurt by books. Erica got in front of Hope protect as she let out a small roar as she looked around.

"Stay behind me." Erica said. They was shouted and Allison was screaming in fear.

"Erica!" Scott shouted.

"Hope!" Stiles screamed loudly. She could hear the fear in his voice. Erica grab Hope's arm and stood in front of her. Jackson came from behind the girls and hit Erica in the back of the head. Erica fell to the ground shaking.

"Jackson please, please, don't hurt me." Hope begged. "I'm sorry. Jackson. Please don't hurt me. Maybe we can like talk this out and you cannot kill me. That would be nice."  
"Do you forgive me?" Jackson asked as he turned his head to the left.

"I-I-uh." Hope stammered. The truth was Hope could never forgive him. "Yes." Hope lied.

"Lier." Jackson yelled and put his nails in Hope stomach where the whole were already there. Hope let out a loud banshee scream as Jackson held Hope put and was putting venom into her body. Tears started to form in her eyes. Hope looked into Jackson eyes and saw them water. IT was like he didn't want to do this to Hope but he had to Hope. Jackson threw Hope on the floor next to Erica and went someone Hope could see. Her stomach was bleeding for sure. Hope and Erica was shaking having a seizure for sure. Erica held onto Hopes arm Erica's claws were going into Hope's arm and she screamed. There was a lot more noise and little bit more screaming and then glass breaking. Stiles ran over to Hope and held the two girls in his arms.

"I think they're having a seizure." Stiles called out.

"He's alive." Allison said on the other side with Matt.

"We need to get them to the hospital." Stiles yelled.

"Derek." Hope whispered.

"Only Derek." Erica agreed.

"When we get them to the hospital." Scott said to Allison.

"Derek. Only Derek." Erica spoke up.

"Go." Allison whispered. And Hope passed out.

(*)

Hope woke up at Derek's place in the bus that he sold. Hope looked up at him tears in her eyes.

"OH thank God you're alive." Derek mumbled as he moved his hands towards Hope to help her.

"No, no, no. Save Erica then me." Hope ordered. "Now!"

Derek frowned as he broke Erica's arm.

"You broke her arm!" Stiles exclaimed.

"It'll trigger the healing process. I still got to get the venom out. This is where it's really going to hurt." Derek said and put his nails in her arm. Erica started to scream in pain and let out a loud sigh. Derek pick Hope put and ran to the back of the bus. Derek ripped her shirt opened and let out a loud groaned.

"What wrong is she going to die? Is she dying?" Stiles asked worried still on the floor with Erica in his lap.

"She might be, this is going to hurt a lot though." Derek replied. Derek lend down and put his werewolf fangs in the wolf and bit down. Hope let out a loud scream.

"Stiles! Make it stop! Scott!" Hope scream tears coming down. "Help me! Save me!"

"Derek stop it." Scott begged. Derek lifted his head and push Hope on the left side. Black blood came pouring out of her mouth and she let out a loud sign.

"Thank you." Hope mumbled as Derek held her hand.

"So what I'm hearing is Stiles is Batman and Erica Catwomen." Derek said. "Who does that make us?"

"I'm Harley Quinn." Hope replied.

"That makes me Joker. And I'll be your Joker and day of the week." Derek said and Hope smiled and passed out.

_Hope was in the woods. There was a big mansion house the middle of the woods. Hope walked up to the house and walked into the living room. Hope knew the place yet she didn't know why. A young man stood in the middle of the living room, the same guy on the street that called her pretty._

_"__Where am I?" Hope asked._

_"__You're at my house." The man answered. Hope looked around. _

_"__Have I been here before? And who are you?" Hope wondered. The play change to a burned up place and old. Hope looked around and it was the burned up Hale House. Hope looked at the boy and saw old burned DIED Peter. Hope started to whimper as she walked backwards._

_"__Is something wrong?" Peter asked._

_"__What do you want?" Hope wondered. "I thought you were died."_

_"__You are right yet so wrong." Peter said as he walked closet to Hope. Hope tripped over something a fell on her butt. Peter got down on his knees. He put on hand on Hope's check and moved her face to face him._

_"__What do you want?" Hope asked in a whispered tears forming in her eyes._

_"__I can't tell you just yet." Peter whispered. "But I can tell you this. You and I are going to do wonderful things. I, you, and Lydia have this bond and it is wonderful. We are going to do amazing things."_

_"__Someone help me." Hope cried._

_"__No can help you until you help me young Hope." Peter said and his eyes turn gold. Hope let out a loud banshee scream._


	27. Raving: Her bodygaurds sucks!

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I own nothing but the sarcastic Hope. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. If you have any question private text I and I'll answer. Thank you for the people that followed my story, favorite it, and review. Would you guys like more Herek, Stydia, Scillson, or whatever couple? Tell me in the reviews.**

**_Chapter 29 Raving : Her Body Guards suck!_**

Hope sat in her father's office with Stiles eating fast food dinner. Back before the supernatural and the twins was NORMAL teenagers, the twins would have dinner with their dad every Friday night. It was just like the good old days.

"What is this?" John asked as he held up his burger.

"A veggie burger." Hope answered.

"I asked for a hamburger." John said.

"Well, veggie is healthier. We're being healthy." Stiles replied.

"Why does Hope get a hamburger then? And are you trying to ruin my life." John wondered as he opened up his box where fries where supposed to be was carrots. Ewe.

"Screw being heathy. I believe that women shouldn't have to be worrying about their how skinny they are and how they are starving themselves to death." Hope said. "It should be the men turn that worry about weight."

"Okay and I'm trying to extend your life. Could you just eat please," Stiles begged, "and could you please tell us what you found."

"No, I'm not sharing confidential police work with teenagers." John said.

"Is that it on the board behind you?" Hope asked as she stared at the crime board behind John.

"Don't look at that." John ordered. Hope and Stiles kept looking around John seeing the murders. "Avert your eyes."

"I see arrows pointing at pictures." Stiles said.

"Okay, okay stop. Fine." John replied and Hope and Stiles sat back down happy with a grin on their face. "I found something. Mechanic and the couple who were murdered. They all had something in common."

"All three?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. You know what I always say. One's an incident. Two's coincidence." John replied.

"Three's a pattern." Stiles finished.

"The mechanic, the husband, the wife, all the same age. All 24" John explained.

"Wait what about Mr. Lahey? I mean Isaac's dad isn't anywhere near 24." Hope wondered.

"Which made me think either 'a' Lahey's murder wasn't connected or 'b' the ages were a coincidence, until I found this, which would be 'c'. Did you know that Isaac Lahey had an older brother name Camden?" John explained as he handed Stiles a folder. Hope led over to her brother and started to read over his shoulder.

"Died in combat?" The twins asked at the same time.

"Yea but if he were still alive today, take one guess as to how old he'd be." John said.

"24." Hope guessed as John nodded. "Now what if same age means same class… I mean, did you think of that?"

"Yeah," John lied, "I would have. I mean I…look, I just got Lahey's file two hours ago."

"Two hours? Dad, people could be dying." Stiles said.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. Thank you."

"Same class." Hope mumbled as she looked around a grab a 2006 high school year book. "Okay this is it. Class of 2006. They all went to Beacon Hills."

"Including Isaac's brother." John said.

"All right, but so what if they all knew each other, you know? I mean two of them we're married, so maybe they all hung out." Stiles replied.

"Well, they could have had the same classes together. They could've…" John started.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Same teacher." John said.

"Harris." Hope guessed. "They four were all in his class?"

"All four," John agreed, "I don't know how Mr. Lahey fits in, but this is definitely a pattern. All right give me the 2006 year book. These names we, need faces."

Hope handed her dad the year book and asked, "Which ones?"

"Everyone in that chemistry class. If the killer's not done killing…." John started.

"One of them is next." The twins said in sync of one another.

(*)

Hope stood next to Isaac and Derek as they walked into the vet. Scott waited for them in the front and then opened the door to let them in.

"What's he doing here?" Scott asked talking about Isaac.

"I need him." Derek replied.

"I don't just him." Scott mumbled.

"Well, he doesn't trust you either." Isaac said.

"You know what? And Derek really doesn't care. Now where's the vet? Is he going to help us or not?" Derek exclaimed.

"That depends," Deaton said as he walked up to them, "your friend Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?"

"Kill him." "Save him."

Like always Derek and Scott disagree.

Hope rolled her eyes and spoke up, "we want to save him. Until he pisses me off again then I will kill."

Deaton took the werewolves and Hope into one of the room. He took out a book of powder and started to go through them looking for one. Isaac put to pick one up put Derek stop him by grabbing his hand.

"Watch what you touch." Derek mumbled don't even looking at Isaac.

"Ha ha you got in trouble." Hope taunted and Isaac rolled his eyes.

"So what are you? Some kind of witch?" Isaac wondered.

"No, I'm a veterinarian." Deaton replied. "Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin."

"We're open to suggestions." Derek said.

"What about effective offense?" Isaac asked.

"We already tried. I nearly took its head off. And Argent emptied an entire clip into it." Derek explained. "The thing just gets back up

"Has is shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asked.

"Well, one….it can't swim." Derek said.

"Does that go for Jackson at well?" Deaton wondered.

"No, he a good swimmer." Hope spoke up. All eyes turned to Hope with strange look on their face. "What is the look for? Ewe no! He saved my life because I can't swim. I didn't go skinny dipping perverts!"

"Well you are trying to catch two people." Deaton changing to subject. "A puppet... And a puppeteer. One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?"

"Jackson couldn't do it." Hope butted in. "His mother died pregnant too, and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else."

"How do you know it's not part of the rules?" Isaac asked. "The kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too."

"Does that mean your father was a murdered?" Scott wondered.

"Wouldn't surprise me is he was." Isaac mumbled.

"Hold on." Deaton said. "The book says they're bonded, right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him? What if something that affects the kanima also affects its master?"

"Meaning what?" Isaac wondered.

"Meaning we can catch them. Both of them." Hope and Scott said at the same time.

(%%^)

Hope woke up to get a text from Derek saying that Isaac was going to pick her up for school. She got dress in a black tank top, jeans, combat high heel boots, and a plaid over size button up shirt. She had her hair in a fish tail braid. They rode to school in silence. When they got to school Isaac just talk and talk and wouldn't shut up.

"Okay now I need you to scream, or call out my name, of just whisper my name if you need anything. I have a test though so if you need a hero can you do that before or after math?" Isaac teased.

"Okay Two Face." Hope taunted. Isaac raised an eyebrow like he was really confuse. Hope got out of the car and started to walk to her first class.

"So everyone has super hero and villain nick names. Erica is Catwomen. Stiles is Batman. Scott Superman. Allison Green Arrow, the girl version. I'm Harley Quinn. Derek's Joker. Boyd is Cyborg. And your Two Face." Hope explained.

"I like it how we're villains yet you and Boyd the only one that good and bad." Isaac said.

"Because I'm a horrible person but I'm on both sides." Hope replied as she walked into her in her first class. She sat next to Danny as Mr. Green started teaching. She closed her eyes and was suck into a vision.

_Hope was in a dark room with Anya and Peter. She look down at herself and was in a red blood dress. Anya was in a black tank top and black shorts. Peter look like his normal self, well as normal as Hope knew him. He looked like he did before her boyfriend kill him. _

_"Anya why am I here?" Hope asked. "I have school. And a test today."_

_"I need your help. And I know you have so many questions that I'm able to answer." Peter said. "So every question you ask you must help me with something."_

_"What if I ask you questions you answer and I don't help you." Hope asked._

_"Why don't you want to help me?" Peter wondered._

_"Because I don't like helping killers." Hope said with a shrugged. "Although if your bring Kate back I'm pretty sure she'll help you."_

_"That's not a bad idea." Peter agreed. "But I need to be alive for that happen. Now you ask questions, you help me, and it will be a happy bad for everyone!"_

_ "Why do I have scales?" Hope asked. "Like a lizard."_

_"I can answer the one." Anya spoke up. "You know when Peter was the killer you were drawing wheelchairs and I was giving you warning? So I'm giving you scales like Jackson because he's the villain right now, and scales are cooler than burns. When a killer comes into town you turn like them a little bit. With Peter you were drawing wheelchairs. With Jackson you have scales like him. We'll see what happens next."_

_"Peter, how are you able to talk to me like?" Hope asked. _

_"When a alpha bites a person and then turn they have a connection. Now because Anya is possessing you, you are unable to turn into a werewolf. That means our connection is still there. Until you turn into a werewolf I am still kind of your alpha even if I don't have the powers. I am the one who turn you. I will always this connection with you." Peter explained. _

_"Are you going to have the same connection with Lydia like me?" Hope wondered._

_"No. I am only able to connection with Lydia because right now she in a horrible emotional start of mind. After you help me with what I want the connection will be go."_

_"What do you want help with?_

_"I want you to raise me from the dead." Peter answer._

_"And what if I don't want to?" _

_"That's easy. Well right now I'm controlling you and I'm making you sick and having seizures because you yet to help me. I'll just control you and make you help me. You don't really get a choice." Peter replied._

_"Why aren't I healing?"_

_"Because you still have a little venom in your body. Don't worry it will be gone soon…..hopefully." Anya said. _

_"Is there anything good about having this connection with you?" _

_"Yes." Peter said. "Me and you have a connection that is stronger than Derek Erica Boyd and Isaac. Let's say you get kidnapped again. If you were to concentrate enough I could see you but only me and you could talk to us. And you know I get to control you so that's always good."_

_"Can I go back to class now?" Hope wondered. "This is boring. I rather take my math quiz than listening to this all day."_

_"Okay but I thought you might want to know…." Peter started and the images started to disappear._

Hope blink about ten times and looked around.

Hope stood in vet AGAIN with Scott and Stiles. It was after school and there was so little time until the club started and Hope still didn't have a ticket. Deaton got out a needle which made Hope back away from the table and little container of liquid stuff and the same box of powder from early.

"Ketamine?" Scott guessed.

"It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage." Deaton agreed. "If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time. This is some of what you'll use to create the barrier. This part is for you, Stiles. Only you."

"Uh, that sounds like a lot of pressure. Can we maybe find a slightly less pressure - filled task for me?" Stiles stammered.

"It's from the Mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This office is lined with ashwood, making it difficult for someone like Scott to cause me any trouble." Deaton explained.

"Okay, so then what? I just spread this around the whole building and then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it?" Stiles asked.

"They'll be trapped." Hope spoke up. "That doesn't sound too hard."

"Not all there is. Think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles." Deaton said.

"I don't like this plan if my brother has to light himself." Hope replied.

"Let me try a different analogy" Deaton explained. "I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish."

"Force of will.'' Stiles mumbled.

"If this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it." Deaton said.

"It's like you want to go to Neverland." Hope tried to say without laughing. "You have to believe."

(HEREK)

Hope sat in the car with her werewolf alpha boyfriend and his pack. She was dress to party! She was in a sleeveless blue shirt, black shorts, and black pumps. Her hair was down in beach waves and her makeup was on point.

"Darn it." Hope mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Boyd ask from the back seat.

"I don't have a ticket." Hope said as she got out her phone. She dialed Jackson.

"Hello?" Jackson greeted.

"Jackson I need a favor?" Hope cried out. She made it sound like she was crying when she was fine.

"What's wrong?" Jackson wondered.

"Derek broke up with me. I really want to go to the rave and I don't have ticket. And really just wanted to hang out with you." Hope lied.

"I'll get you a ticket. Meet me at the front." Jackson said and hung up.

"How did you know that he was going to give you a ticket?" Derek asked.

"Because I'm his girl. He would do anything to make me happy." Hope replied. "Erica, Isaac I'll take Jackson off your hands and put him in the room. You guys wait right there."

"Okay." Erica agreed as the varied at the rave. Erica and Isaac ran inside and Boyd waited outside for Derek.

"Please be careful." Derek begged.

"I always am." Hope said.

"Yet you always find yourself in trouble." Derek replied. "Just scream or yell my name. I'll find you." Hope led in and kissed Derek and pulled away very fast.

"Okay." Hope mumbled. "But if I do anything like kiss Jackson or anything I am doing this so we don't have to be in fear that we could die at any second." She got out of the car and walked up to Jackson.

"How did you get an extra ticket?" Hope wondered.

"I bought two." Jackson said as the moved forward in the line. "I was going to ask you to. I just didn't know how to."

"Well I'm glad I ask you." Hope replied as they got in. The two walked towards the DJ and started dancing. Hope put her hands around Jackson's neck and look up into Jackson's eyes as they rocked to the beat.

_Ugh this get this over with._

**YAY WE"RE GOING TO MAKE OUT WITH JACKSON!**

_You're a weird strange little girl._

Hope pushed Jackson close to her and her lips met his. Jackson took control and started to kiss Hope. Hope didn't even try to kiss Jackson back. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Let's go somewhere." Hope panted and Jackson nodded. This was all happening to plan. Hope started too walked to room where Isaac and Erica was. She walked in there and Isaac shoved the needle in his neck. Hope winced as Erica pushed Jackson to the chair. Stiles came running into the room and stood next to his sister.

"He's okay?" Hope asked as she stranded behind Stiles.

"Let's find out." Isaac said as he walked over to Jackson. Isaac raised his claws to hit Jackson but Jackson, with his eyes close, grab Isaac hand and broke three bones. Isaac groaned and walked back to the group of teenagers.

"Let's not do that anyone." Stiles spoke up.

"I though the ketamine was supposed to put him out." Isaac said.

"Yeah, well, apparently this is all we're going to get. So let's just hope that whoever's controlling him just decided to show up tonight." Stiles replied.

"I'm here. I'm right here with you." Jackson growled as he opened his eyes.

"Jackson is that you?" Hope asked as she pushed her way in front of everyone.

"Us. We're all here." Jackson respond.

"Are you the one killing people?" Stiles wondered.

"We are the one killing murders." Jackson said.

"So all the people that you've killed so far….." Erica started.

"Deserved it." Jackson finished.

"See, we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers." Stiles said.

"Anything can break id enough pressures applied." Jackson replied.

"All right, so the people you're killing are murders then." Stiles asked.

"All each. Everyone one.' Jackson agreed.

"Well who did they murder?" Hope wondered.

"Me." Jackson said.

"What do you mean?" Hope wondered.

"They murdered me." Jackson said again. Jackson slowly started to turn and Erica grab Hope and put her behind her.

"All right more ketamine. The man needs ketamine." Stiles replied.

"We don't have anymore." Isaac said.

"You sue the whole bottle!" Hope exclaimed.

"Okay everybody out. Go. Go." Stiles said as he pushed everyone out side and locked the door. "We need to find something to move in front of the door."

Hope looked around as the kanima jumped out of the wall and started running.

"God our job suck!" Hope exclaimed as she ran towards the front dooring trying to follow the Kanima. Hope couldn't find so she just went to the front door and say Derek on the other side of the line. The line work Derek couldn't get in the club and Isaac and Erica couldn't leave.

"Hey, um, so we kind of lost Jackson inside but is….oh my God. Oh my god its working! I did something!" Stiles yelled happy. Hope laughed at her idiot brother. There was a faint distance howl that sounded like Scott.

"Scott?" Hope and Derek mumbled at the same time.

"Break it." Derek ordered.

"What?" Stiles wondered. 'No."

"Scott's dying." Hope yelled as she ran inside. She founded the sound of the roar and went to a lock room Hope kicked down the door and looked around. There was a lot of wolfbane in the air and it was hard to breath. Hope cough as she felt something stab her in the back. Hope let out a loud scream, "DEREK!" as she fell to the ground. Hope turned around and say Mrs. Argent above Hope with a knife. Hope crawled her way over to Scott and tried to get up. Hope turned around again to see Derek fighting Mrs. Argent. Hope got out fast and pulled Scott up running to Deaton's place.

(*)

Hope sat in the seat next to Derek as they watch Deaton fix Scott. There was about a five inch knife wound on the back of Hope's shoulders. She was really a walking boo-boo for all the times she be getting hurt.

"Thanks Deaton." Hope panted. Deaton nodded his head and went to the front room.

"You guys really suck at protecting me." Hope said as she looked at Derek.

"Yeah, we're working on that part." Derek replied and Hope busted out laughing.

_Hope sat at the table again with Peter and Anya._

_"You ready?" Peter asked. "Because I'm back, and this time there aight no stopping me."_


	28. Party Guest: Happy Birthday Lydia

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I own nothing but the sarcastic Hope. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. If you have any question private text I and I'll answer. Thank you for the people that followed my story, favorite it, and review. Would you guys like more Herek, Stydia, Scillson, or whatever couple? Tell me in the reviews.**

**Chapter 30 Party Guest: Happy Birthday Lydia**

_Hope was taking a shower. She had so many battle wounds and scars. Just because Anya said she could heal everything with Hope she left out one same detail. She leaves scars. So Hope has the Peter scar, Isaac scar, Victoria scar, and many more all over her body. Hope ran her hands through her hair and she could her a faint whisper that said, "Hope." Hope looked around and saw no one. Hope shrugged as she the noise happened again, "Hope."_

_Hope opened her shower curtain and look around. She was in the middle of the lacrosse flied in a blood red dress that hung to her curves. Hope looked around and everyone was cheering her on with "GO HOPE" on posters. Hope looked across the flied and saw Peter. Hope turned and tried to run but her legs couldn't move. Peter caught Hope and bite her._

Hope sat up as she moved her blankets. Hope flip over her blankets and looked down her in her bed. Dirt and grass was all under her blankets. Tears started to slid out of Hope's eyes as she whispered, "leave me alone."

"Unfortunately, I can't." Peter spoke up as he laid next to Hope. "At least not yet."

Hope got up and walked down stairs with Peter hot on her trails.

"Timing is key here, Hope. It all needs to happen by the next full moon." Peter said. "Do you know what they call the full moon in March? It's called the worm moon. They call it that because it's the last full moon of. Winter, and the worms would literally crawl out of the earth as it thawed. Kind of has the feel of a rebirth, doesn't it?"

"But the full moon is on Wednesday." Hope replied as she stood in front of Peter at the bottom of the steps. "That's Lydia's birthday."

"Exactly." Peter agreed. "Lydia's party is always the party of the year, isn't it. Everyone wants to go to this party. So we're going to make it a very special party."

Hope and Peter walked to the back door where Lydia's party was and Lydia was handing out drinks.

"And what if we don't? What if me fight you and we don't help you?" Hope asked. The backdoor change into a blood murder were everyone was died. Hope whimpered.

"I think it's best that we just make a plan and stick to it. That way no one gets hurt." Peter said.

"Why us?" Hope wondered.

"Because Lydia Martin is not only beautiful, not only incredibly intelligent. She's immune. And Hope Stilinsk is not only beautiful and dating my new few. You're still in my pack." Peter explained as he disappeared. Tears started to fall from her face as she turned around.

"Where are you?" Hope whispered as she turned around looking for Peter. Peter, in his alpha werewolf form with his red eyes. Peter let out a loud growl and Hope screamed.

*STYDIA*

Derek and Scott walked back up to the bus trying to be quiet as they can. Hope was asleep in bus since John was fast asleep and Stiles was trying to learn more about the kanima. Boyd, Erica, and Isaac were somewhere in the basement asleep and they didn't want to wake them up.

"I'm saying we need a new plan, because next time, one of us is going to be to hurt to heal." Derek said.

"I get it we can't save Jackson." Scott replied.

"We can't seem to kill him either. I've seen a lot of things, Scott. I've never seen anything like this. Every new moon's just going to make him stronger." Derek explained.

"How do we stop him?" Scott asked.

"I-" Derek started but was interrupted by a loud scream. Derek and Scott turned their heads and looked at the end of the bus were Hope sat up screaming. Scott and Derek ran towards the end of the bus as Isaac, Erica, and Boyd woke up and started running to Hope. Hope sat up as she kicked her legs in the bed and moved her hands around like she was looking for something. Her head was back and her eyes clothes as she screamed and scream. Scott reach her first and sat on the bed as he held her.

"It's a dream." Scott mumbled. Derek sat on the other side of Scott not knowing what to do. Derek's loves was screaming for some reason and he felt horrible because he couldn't help her. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica stood in front of them with worried eyes wanting to help but also wanting to sleep.

Scott on the other hand was knew what do. Scott grab Hope and put her in his lap as she screamed. He slowly began to rock back and forth saying, "It's a dream. Your find. That didn't really happen. It's a dream. You're fine. That didn't really happening."  
Hope still screamed and screamed. Her hands were in fist and her nails were long. Her hand were bleeding because of her nails. Tears were falling out of her tightly closed eyes.

"It's a dream. You're fine. That didn't really happen." Scott mumbled as Hope scream slowly started to get quieter. Hope slowly stop scream and was sound asleep as if nothing happened. Scott took Hope's hands and took her hand out of the fist. Scot tucked Hope back in and turned to the pack. "What?"

"How did you know to do that?" Derek asked.

"I use to sleep over at Stiles's house all the time." Scott explained. "It was ever other weekend I would sleep over at Stiles's house. But when their mom died that all change. Hope didn't talk to anyone at all because she saw her mom die. And Stiles was broken. His sister wouldn't talk, his father was drinking, his mother died. I remember one night when everything was back to normal, when they moved on a little since their mom died, Hope woke up screaming. John had to go get some medicine for her and me and Stiles had to calm her. Stiles did the same thing I just did and it calm her. Many sleepover later I pick up the habit."

"Why would she scream?" Erica asked.

"She had nightmares about her mom. She used to scream 'mommy'. I broke my mom's heart ever time she heard that." Scott said.

*HOSON*

Hope woke up her phone ring Buffy the vampire. This has happen why too many times. Either 'A' Hope going to answer the phone to Lydia who help Hope with stitches last night because of a 'dog bite' or 'B' Lydia wants to go shopping. Hope rolled over and picked up the phone.

"I can't ever sleep in when I'm friends with you can I?" Hope groaned.

"Get up loser we're going to the mall." Lydia ordered.

"What? Do I even get a say in this?" Hope wondered.

"Of course not. Now you're able to walk to my house. I want you here in ten minutes or else I'm telling your dad that you're dating at 26 man." Lydia threated.

"Fine but I'm stealing your clothes." Hope said.

"Okay. See you loser." Lydia replied.

"I love you too Lyd." Hope said as she hung up. Hope got up from her bed and walked over to the table were everyone was sitting. Hope kissed Derek on the check and sat down next to him as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Everyone stared at Hope like she was an alien sitting at a table.

"What's wrong, am I turning into a lizard?" Hope teased.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Isaac wondered.

"In like the middle of the night?" Erica added.

"No...what happened?" Hope asked.

"You were screaming in your sleep. And you where hurting your hands." Boyd explained.

"What did you dream about?" Derek asked. "Scott said you did that when you had nightmares like about your mom. Was it your mom?"

"No. Well I have to go shopping with Lydia it's her birthday." Hope said as she got up and too her top off. Hope started to behind the bus where everyone kept their clothes and she could her Derek whispering and growling.

"Stop staring." Derek growled softly to Isaac.

"There boobs and a butt of course I'm going to stare." Isaac whispered back. Hope laugh as she took Derek's black shirt that went past her but so it look like she was just where black shirt and black shoes.

"Bye babe." Hope said as she kissed Derek on the top of the head. "Goodbye pack."

Hope ran upstairs and ran to Lydia's house. Anya help like always and was there in five minutes. Hope rung the door to see a happy Lydia.

"Happy birthday to you. You live in a zoo." Hope sung. "You look like a monkey. And you smell like one too!"

"Thank you. You're the first one to say that." Lydia said with a grin as Hope walked in. The two teenage girls went up to Lydia's room. Hope laid on Lydia's bed as Lydia got out her computer and sat next to her best friend.

"So where Natalie?" Hope asked. Natalie, Lydia's mom, was never around. She was always doing stuff with different men after her divorce with her husband.

"Mom in Los Angeles for 'work'." Lydia explained using air quotes. "So the house is all mine for the rest of the week.

"Nice. What's the plan?" Hope wondered. Lydia pulled up a document out with a list of things.

"Okay so we need to go to the mall, the to the store, then party city, then a floweriest, and then back here sit up and go to Allison's house, and then back here to sit up get dress and to party!" Lydia said.

"Nice plan birthday girl. Stiles's is going to bring my present over at the party." Hope replied. "Can I borrow something? I don't think I should be going around town like this."

"But the whole steal-my-boyfriend's-clothes-thing is so in right now." Lydia teased. "Go ahead."

Hope got up and walked into Lydia's walk in closet. "So when do I get to meet Derek?"

"Never." Hope called back as she started to change.

"Come on you meet all my boyfriend. If this one going to be a real relationship I must meet the guy and threat his life." Lydia said.

Hope laughed, "Fine I'll talk to him about it. Maybe right before summer." Hope walk out of the closet in a black skirt that went to the middle of her thigh, and a pink shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun and her mother's necklace was under her shirt. Hope kept on her black pumps on and sat next to Lydia. Lydia was in a pink shirt and a black shirt. Her long strawberry blond hair was down and wavy. She had on pink pumps.

"Let's go shopping!" Lydia said as the two girls walked to Lydia's car.

"Are you okay?" Hope asked as Lydia started to drive to mall.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because your dad, I'm guessing, hasn't giving wished you happy birthday. Your mom isn't even in the same town as you. None of your family is in town. Are you okay?" Hope wondered.

"Hope I still have family in town and they're going to hang out with me." Lydia said.

"Who?"

"You and Allison. You're the only family I got right now."

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Hope teased as she whip and fake tears from her eyes. Lydia laughed lightly as she made a right. "So when are you ever going to get together with my poor brother?"

"Why do all our conversation turn into your brother dating me?" Lydia wondered.

"Because you need to date my brother!" Hope exclaimed.

"I'm not going to date your brother."

"How much you want to bet?"

"Twenty?"

"No." Hope said. "We have had this argument for ever. Fifty."

"Easiest money I've ever made." Lydia replied as she pulled up to JcPenny's. "So when do I get my cash?"

"When you get married." Hope said as she got out of the car. The two stand in front of the car and looked at the mall. "Ready?"

"For what?" Lydia wondered.

"The mission if you chose to except it, mission mall. Find the perfect party dress for me, the birthday girl, and Allison who not here. You must find the birthday girl three dresses and then me and Allison one." Hope explained.

"I accept it." Lydia said as the two girl laughed and walk into the mall.

The mall trip only took an hour for the girls to find the dresses they need. They went to the store and only bout stuff to make punch for a thousand people. The girls spit up for two shops so Lydia went to party city and Hope went to a flouriest getting flowers. Hope walked in and looked at the roses. A man walked up to Hope and stood next to Lydia.

"You should get these." The man said.

Hope turned and saw Peter. She looked back at the roses and mumbled, "Leave me alone."

"Just go Lydia these." Peter said as he gave Hope a beautiful of some sort of flower.

"Leave me alone." Hope replied not even looking at what flowers Peter gave her or looking at him. Peter didn't respond so Hope look up and disappear. Not looking out the flowers Hope bought them and waited outside of Lydia to pick her up. That was her main mistake. Many mistakes had been made that evening but the flowers was one of the main ones.


	29. Party Guest: I invited Myself

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I own nothing but the sarcastic Hope. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. If you have any question private text I and I'll answer. Thank you for the people that followed my story, favorite it, and review. Would you guys like more Herek, Stydia, **

**Chapter 30 Party Guess: I invited myself**

Hope and Lydia went upstairs in Allison's house after Chris let them in and ran to Allison room. Allison sat at her desk doing homework on spring break. Who does that?

"Clear your schedule." Lydia announced making Allison face Lydia and Hope. "This could take a while."

Lydia and Hope walked in as Allison lightly laughed. Hope put the Macy bags on Allison's bed. The teenage girls walked over to the bed.

"How many outfits do you plan on wearing tonight?" Allison asked as she looked at the two bags.

"It's my birthday party. I'm thinking host dress, evening dress, and then mm after hours casual." Lydia explained.

"I noticed you didn't send out any invites." Allison said.

"It's the biggest party of the year, Allison. Everyone knows." Hope butted in.

"I was wondering if this year would be in different."

"Why would anything be different?" Lydia wondered.

"Because things and people have been off lately. Like Jackson." Allison said.

"Why do you care about Jackson?" Hope asked.

"Do you know if he's coming?" Allison wondered.

"Everyone coming." Lydia replied as she pulled out a blue dress with black sleeves, a black bet, and black little designs all over it. "Expectedly since we made out at Scott's house. Now this is American rag. Mm, I love it. Not for you. This one's material girl." Lydia pulled out a flower printed dress that was pink."

Mrs. Argent walk toward the door and stood there. Lydia pulled out her blue sleeveless dress and asked Mrs. Argent, "Mrs. Argent. What do you think of this one?"

"Oh, it's lovely. Allison, uh, can I grab you for a moment to talk? Just the two of us?" Mrs. Argent asked. Hope looked at Victoria and she was sweating like something bad was going to happen.

"Um can we do it later?" Allison wondered. Lydia started to go back into her bags looking for the jewelry she bought but Hope listened in the conversation.

"Actually, uh, to be honest, sooner would...would be better." Victoria stammered.

"Party at ten." Hope spoke up.

"Um will you be there before that?" Victoria asked.

"I don't know." Allison said.

"You think so?" Victoria asked.

"I don't know." Allison repeated as she turn to the girl. Lydia pulled out necklaces and put in on Allison's dress that was on her bed.

"I don't know. You think so?" Allison wondered.

"Too much." Hope said as she took one necklace away.

"I like it." Allison agreed.

"You like it?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah. Happy birthday." Allison said.

"Oh, thank you. I actually appreciate that." Lydia replied and Mrs. Argent left.

"Allison why are you so mean to your mom?" Hope asked.

"She too hard on me. Ever since Kate died." Allison explained.

"Still, she's your mom. You should love her because the next minute she could be gone." Hope said.

"Look at this dress." Lydia change the subject as she pulled out another dress. The rest of the evening the girls look at dress was talking about the party. Lydia and Hope rush home to sit up. Hope set up the little decorates that Lydia bought then went into the kitchen. Lydia was taking alcohol drinks and making this pink punch with the flowers Hope bought. Lydia would put the petals from the flower and put it in the drink.

"Why did you learn that?" Hope asked.

"Online somewhere." Lydia answered. "Now go get change I'm already ready." Lydia was in a sleeveless blue dress with five inch blue heels. Hope ran upstairs and change. She came out in a high low dress the top black and the low light teal. She had on her black pumps like always and only her mother's necklace. Her hair was down and in curly. Hope started to put make up when Anya deiced to talk.

**I have a lot questions.**

_What?_

**First off Lydia bought like five necklaces Allison has two, Lydia wearing one, why aren't you wearing the other two?**

_Because I have my mother's diamond necklace and I will always wear it and that the only jewelry I need._

**Okay next why do you need make up?**

_I want to look pretty._

**But you are pretty.**

_I don't feel it. Make up makes me feel good about myself._

**You don't need it. You're hot without it.**

_Thanks, Anya._

Hope smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her phone deiced to ring. Hope let out a groan and answer.

"Hello?" Hope greeted.

"Hey I wanted to say I don't think I will be needing help with the betas and teaching them about the full moon." Derek said.

"Okay babe." Hope replied. "Are you sure? I don't mind missing my best friend birthday party to help you."

"I'll call you if I need anything." Derek answered and said "love you."

He must of thought he was off the because he started to talk to Isaac. Hope deiced to listen in because she was nosey.

"How do you not feel this?" Isaac groaned talking about the full moon.

"I feel every second of it." Derek said.

"Then how do you control it." Isaac wondered.

"Find an anchor. Something manful to you. Bind yourself to it. Keep the human side in control." Derek explained.

"What is it for you?" Isaac asked.

"Hope. I think about her beautiful face and how much I love her." Derek answer. "It keep me under control because I think about wanting to protect her and then I don't have time to worry about myself or think about the full moon."

Hope hung up smiling to herself.

**I told you, you're pretty.**

Her phone started to ring again and Hope pick it up.

"Yes?"

"Okay I got your present and my." Stiles explained. "And I'm coming over right now to the party. But I just stop talking to dad. We found out that all the people that died was on the swim team. Isaac's dad was the couch. So the person controlling the kanima has something against the swim team, the 2006 swim team. Okay? See you later bye."

_Okay, I just need to find someone who hate the 2006 Beacon Hills swim team. Not that hard._

Hope walked down stairs and grab a tray of drinks. Part of being Lydia's best friend was help her passing out drinks to everyone. There wasn't a lot of everyone there. Stiles appear and Lydia answered the door to him. Other than that it was just Scott and Allison.

"No one here." Hope said as Scott, Allison, and Stiles walked up to her.

"Maybe it just early." Scott offered.

"Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia turned into the town whackjob." Stiles said.

"Well, we have to do something, because we've completely ignoring her for the past two weeks." Allison replied.

"She ignored Stiles for the past ten years!" Scott exclaimed.

"I prefer to think of it as me not having been on her radar yet." Stiles said.

"We don't owe her a party." Scott replied.

"What about the chance to get back to normal?" Hope spoke up.

"Normal?" Scott repeated.

"She wouldn't be the town whackjob if it wasn't for us." Hope added.

"I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here." Scott said.

"Yeah, I also know some people who can get this thing going. Like really going." Stiles replied. Hope left the three and walked up to Lydia who seem really sad. Hope walked into the kitchen to put more drinks on her tray.

"Are you excited?" Peter asked. Hope turned and saw the dead killer standing next to her.

"What part of 'leave me alone' do you not understand?" Hope snapped.

"I for one and very excited. I can't wait for the party to start." Peter said.

"You're not real. Go any." Hope replied.

"Funny because yet you are so wrong and then again so right."

"Go away!"

"I can't. Don't worry though. I'll leave soon for a while."

"I can't wait for that day." Hope mumble.

"You haven't had fun spending the last couple of day with your boyfriend dead uncle?" Peter wondered.

"I hate you." Hope said as she turned to face him.

"We are basically family Hope," Peter replied. "You should learn to love me."

The door bell rung and Peter said, "See you later."

"I got it!" Hope yelled as she grab her tray and walk to the front door. She open the door and her mouth drop. Two drag queens stood outside with a better make up job then Hope. And behind them was gays and people from school.

"And you are?" Hope wondered.

"We're here for the party." The first drag queen said. Hope looked at them and recognize them as the gays flirting with Stile sat the gay club.

"Well come in," Hope said as she opened the door more. Everyone let out a loud 'WOOW!' and walked inside. Hope let out a soft laugh and then said, "Don't touch anything. And remember to try the punch."

Hope passed out drinks to everyone and made small talk with everyone she knew. She made so new gay friend and was totally going to include deice them to Danny later on. Hope walked back in the kitchen and got more drinks and turned around fast and bump into someone. Luckily the drinks didn't spill.

"I'm so sorry." Hope apologize as she look to the person that her bump into. Jackson. Hope let out a groan as she turned away from him.

"Hope can we talk?" Jackson asked.

"I have a boyfriend I lied to get a ticket to the rave." Hope rushed out.

"Hope please. Can we please talk?" Jackson begged. "It will take like five minutes."

Hope groaned and put her tray down and grab his hand and took him to Lydia's mom room.

"You have two minutes." Hope said.

"Why are you mad at me?" Jackson asked. "I spent 75 bucks on you."

"Why are you trying to get back together with me when you make out with Lydia?" Hope snapped. "Why can't have both Jackson! You would have to decide."

"How'd you know that?" Jackson asked.

"My best friend told me." Hope said. "Let me help you make decide if there was one. Pick Lydia because even if I was single I wouldn't go out with a pig like you."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Jackson yelled. "You've always hated me since we broke up. Even when I was with Lydia you hated me, why?"

"I don't like you sleeping with other women why we dated!" Hope shouted tears forming in her eyes. "No one likes to be cheated yet you find it okay to do it. Why did you cheat on me? You know what I don't care. Screw you Jackson. And you and screw the next girl that walks in for all I care!"

Hope turned around and ran downstairs wiping her eyes. She ran in the kitchen and grab her tray and started to pass out drinks again. People started to get crazy after having one or two drinks. After Hope gave out another drink she went in the kitchen to fill up and Lydia stood there with her keys.

"Let's go for a ride." Lydia offered.

"Okay." Hope agreed. She agreed for some strange reason. It was weird to put some much of your time into a party and then leave half way thru it. Lydia put a canter of something the Hope's lap and drove off. Hope's eyes turned black as Lydia dove up to Derek's place and the two girls walked down stairs to see a Derek that was tired. Hope walked in front of Lydia so Derek couldn't see her.

"Hope where were you? I called you for help." Derek said. Lydia came from behind Hope and the two girls stared at him. "Lydia?"

The girls opened up their hands and blew the ponder stuff from the container in the car and blew in the Derek's eyes. Derek fell backwards pass out

*SCILLSON*

The girls drove over to the burned down Hale house with then pass out in the back. They got out of the car and drag Derek into the house.

"Lydia, Lydia. Stop. Hope please. You don't know what you're doing." Derek groaned. The drag him into the middle of the living room. Hope put his arm in the big hole in the middle of the living room and step back.

"Please don't." Derek begged. There was mirror all over the place and Lydia moved a mirror and little and the moon's reflection hit that mirror to another and another until it hit the big hole into his middle of the living room. Derek let out a scream and the floor started to come back as someone jump up from underneath it. Peter, alive, turned around and looked at Lydia and Hope. Lydia started to wimping as Hope got in front of her protectively.

"I heard there was party. Don't worry, I invited myself." Peter said with an evil smile.


	30. Fury: Matt ships Sterek!

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I own nothing but the sarcastic Hope. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. If you have any question private text I and I'll answer. Thank you for the people that followed my story, favorite it, and review. Would you guys like more Herek, Stydia, Scillson, or whatever couple? Tell me in the reviews.**

**Chapter 31 Fury: Matt ships Sterek**

Hope stared at her boyfriend now alive uncle. Derek was passed out on one side of the room not able to protect her or her best friend. Lydia grab Hope's hand as she stood behind Hope. At the same time Hope and Lydia let out a loud banshee like scream. The ground shake and Peter fell. The girls stop screaming and ran to the car and started driving home like a manic.

"Who is that?" Lydia exclaimed as she made a hard right.

"He's been in my dreams." Hope said.

"Me too, he bites me in my dreams and like when he bites me he kills me." Lydia explained.

"Yeah me too." Hope agreed.

"Hope promise me we never talk about this. If anyone ask we were getting ice. And the gas station ran out of ice." Lydia replied super fast. "No one ever knows about this. Promise me."

"Okay promise." Hope lied. As soon as she got home she was telling her brother. With Lydia's crazy driving she got home in no time. Hope ran upstairs to her room to see Scott and Stiles waiting.

"Where have you been?" Stiles asked. "I was about to have Scott freakin track you down."

"We have big news." Scott added.

"Sorry but my news is bigger." Hope said. "Peter's back."

"What?" The boys exclaimed at the same time.

"I don't know how but he like possessed me and Lydia and we brought him back to life using Derek." Hope said.

"Okay that's horrible big news but we know whose controlling the kanima. Matt." Scott exclaimed.

"Oh my God. I hate that guy." Hope groaned. "He asked me out like a million times and I think he takes pictures of me behind my back."

"He's likes you and Allison!" Stiles guessed and Hope nodded her head.

"You two go get dad and explain him everything. I'm going to change." Hope ordered and he and Scott ran out of Hope's room.

Hope started to wipe her make off and put her hair in a messy bun. She walked into her closet and change into and blue under tank top, a gray long sleeve see shirt on top of her tank top, white shorts, and black domain wedge boots with a five inch heel. Hope walked into her brother's room and Stiles. Scott, and John was standing over Stile's desk looking at something. Hope walked up to them and join the conversation.

"Dad come on. Everybody knows that the police looks for a way to connect victims in murder. So all he had to do is like look through their transcript and figure out which class they all had in common." Stiles said.

"Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter, Kara, wasn't in Harris class." John replied.

"Did they drop the changers against him?" Hope spoke up.

"No, but that doesn't prove anything." John snapped. "Scott do you believe this?"

"It's really hard to explain how we know this we just do. But you got to trust it, it's Matt." Scott said.

"See he took Harris's car because he knew that the cops would find the tire tracks at one of the murders." Stiles started.

"And if enough pf the victims were in Harris's class, that they'd arrest him." Hope added.

"All right fine. I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive. I mean, why would this kids want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?" John asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hope was about to continued but her brother interrupted her.

"Our swim team suck!" Stiles interrupted. "They haven't won in like six years.

"Okay we don't have a motive yet, but does Harris?" Hope added.

"What do you want me to do?" John asked.

"We need to look at the evidence." Scott spoke up.

"That would be in the station where I no longer work." John replied.

"Trust me, they'll let you in." Stiles said.

"Trust you?" John repeated.

"Trust...trust Hope and Scott?" Stiles wondered.

"Scott I trust." John said.

*STEREK*

The Stilikinski's and Scott walked into the police department with a tired Hope. She just wanted to go to bed but no they had to stop a killer. God, her job sucks.

"It's two in the morning." The deputy at the front desk said.

"Believe me, I wouldn't be here is it wasn't extremely important." John replied. The deputy let them in and they went into the evidence room. Stiles and Scott started to whisper quietly to each other and Hope didn't even try to listen in. She was too tired. They started to look at footage that was at the hospital.

"He has to pass one of the cameras on that floor to get to Jessica." Stiles said. "He got to be on the footage."

"Did you see that?" Scott exclaimed. "Scroll back."

Hope rewind the tape and stop when Scot yelled stop.

"That's Matt. That's him." Stiles said.

"All I see is that back of someone's head." John acknowledged.

"That's Matt's head. I sit behind him in history. He's got a very distinct cranium, it's weird." Stiles accused.

"Are you crazy?" John asked his son and really made Hope think, his her older brother crazy. Yes, yes he is.

"Fine. How many people do you know wear black leather jackets?" Stiles asked.

"Millions, literally." Hope spoke up.

"Can we fast forward? There got to be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras." Scott said. Hope rolled her and fast forward a little until Scott yelled again.

"There he is again!" Scott yelled.

"You mean that back of someone's head." John said.

"Look he's talking to someone." Hope spoke up.

"He's talking to my mom." Scott replied. Scott called his mom as Hope started to drift off to sleep. Stiles shock her shoulder and Hope woke up.

"Sorry I'm really sleep, Stiles." Hope mumbled.

"Why?" Stiles wondered. "You usually can't sleep."

"Raising people from the dead and being possessed by more than person is tiring." Hope replied.

"We've got shoe prints alongside the tire tracks at the trailer site." John said making the twins turn to their dad.

"And if they match that puts Matt at the scene of three murders. The trailer, the hospital, and the rave." Hope replied

"Actually four. A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed." John corrected.

"When?" Hope wondered.

"A couple of hours before you two got there." John said.

"All right dad if one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern, what's four?" Stiles asked.

"Four's enough for a warrant. Scott, call your mom back, see how quick she can get here. If I can get an official ID, I can get a search warrant. Stiles, go to the front desk. Tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here." John ordered.

"Okay." Stiles agreed,

"What do I do?" Hope asked.

"Take a nap." John said.

"Best plan ever dad." Hope mumbled as she sat behind the desk. Just as she closed her eyes she heard a two set of footsteps. Hope sat up and saw Matt with a gun.

_I just wanted to take a nap!_

"Matt? It's Matt right? Matt whatever going on, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun." John said.

"You know what," Matt chuckled and the continued, "it's funny you saying that, because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are. Hope get up or I will blow your fathers brains."

Hope got up fast and stood next to her brother the gun still pointing at John. Stiles moved a little in front of Hope prettily.

"I know you don't want to hurt people." John said.

"Actually," Matt said, "I want to hurt a lot of people. You three weren't on my list but I could be persuaded. And one was is try dialing somebody on your phone like McCall is doing. That...that could definitely get someone hurt. Everyone phones now."

Everyone put their phones on the desk and then walked into the jail cell room and cuff John to it.

"Tighter." Matt ordered.

"Do what he says Stiles." John begged. Stiles tighten the cuff so John couldn't escape. They walked back into the evidence room. All around the police station was dead people.

"Are you going to kill everyone here?" Scott asked.

"No that's what Jackson's for." Matt replied, "Deleted all the evidence."

Stiles and Scott started to delete everything and Hope watch. She couldn't move she was too scared of what could happen.

"Deleted. And we're done. All right, so, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first... Whatever that means... I think we're good here, right? So I'll just get my dad, and we'll go, you know? You continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the kanima." Stiles said. There was a car beep like someone arrived and Scott's eyes widening.

"Sounds like your mom here." Matt spoke up.

"Matt don't. Don't hurt her." Hope begged.

"When she comes to the door I'll tell her to leave. That we didn't find anything." Scott added.

"Matt I'll do whatever you want don't hurt Melissa or my dad or Stiles." Hope begged.

"Opened the door or I will kill Stiles." Matt ordered. Tears started to form as she open the door and saw Derek.

"Oh thank God." Hope and Scott said as Derek fell. Hope try to help him but Matt grab her arm and pulled her back.

"Go stand with her brother." Matt whispered. Hope ran to Stiles and stood behind him.

"This is the one controlling him? This kid?" Derek guessed.

"Well, Derek, not's everyone lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf." Matt exclaimed. "Oh yeah that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, demons, kanimas. It's like a freaking Halloween party ever full moon! Except for you Stiles. What do you turn into?"

"Abominable snowman. But it's more of wintertime thing, you know, seasonal." Stiles snapped.

Jackson came out of nowhere and got Stiles neck, cut the back of his neck, and Stiles fell on top of Derek. They were both paralyses.

"Get him off of me!" Derek ordered.

"Oh I don't know Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair. Then I would get Hope. It must suck though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not use to feeling so helpless." Matt said.

"Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little cut to the back of the neck? Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am." Derek snapped. The front door opened and Scott's eyes widen.

"Is that her? Do what I tell you and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her." Matt said.

"Scott don't trust him!" Stiles yelled and Matt laughed.

"Scott? No Hope. I meant that for Hope." Matt courted.

"Fine. Let's go." Hope agreed. Jackson walked over to Hope and grab her arm mightily. Hope groaned and walked out of the room with her.

"I fun Jackson. Take pictures." Matte said.

"I'm going to kill you." Derek threaten.

"You aren't going to do jack." Matt replied. "Let's go McCall." Matt and Scott walked out of the room the room leaving the two parties Derek and Stiles.

"I'm going to kill him. Jackson and Matt." Stiles mumbled.

"I will help." Derek agreed.

"Stop it!" Hope yelled in the other room with Jackson. "Stop it! Help someone help me."

"Hope!" Stiles shouted. "What's happening? What is he doing to you?"

"Help me! Please help me!" Hope begged. There was a loud gun shot and Hope screamed.

"Hope!" Derek and Stiles shouted at the same time.

"Hope! Stiles! Scott! What happened?" John yelled from the other side of the police decampment.

"That it. They're dead." Derek said.

"Stop it!" Hope cried out. Stiles could hear the tears in his sister's voice. "Please, please please stop."

Hope stop talking and Scott and Matt walked into the room with Derek and Stiles. There was yelling for a while and Scott and Matt left the room as Hope walked in with Jackson.

"Hope!" Stiles exclaimed. Jackson pushed Stiles on his side as Hope fell onto Derek her face hitting his stomach. She began to shake, having a seizure. Tears started to fall from Hope's eyes as she had a seizure on her boyfriend.

"Hope?" Stiles called out. "Are you okay?""

"She's having a seizure." Derek spoke up. "And she's crying. What did Jackson do to her?"

"I don't know but I'm going to kill him." Stiles replied. "Do you know what's happening with Matt?"

"I know, the book's not going to help him. You can't just break the rules. Not like this." Derek said. "Hope please calm down. Everything going to be alright."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"Universe balances things out. Always does." Derek respond.

"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?" Hope mumbled.

"And killing himself yeah. Are you okay?" Derek asked.

"No. If Matt breaks the rules of the kanima, he becomes the kanima?" Hope wondered.

"Balance." Derek agreed. "What did Jackson do to you?"

"Will he believe us if we tell him that?" Stiles asked.

"Not likely." Hope mumbled.

"Okay, he's going to kill all of us when he gets that books, isn't he?" Stiles wondered.

"Yep." Hope and Derek said in sync.

"All right, so what can we do? Do we just…do we just sit here and wait to die?" Stiles asked.

"Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster. Like trigger the healing process." Derek replied.

"What? Ewe gross." Stiles mumbled. "Hope what did he do to you?"

"I-I- don't wa-a-nt to talk bout it." Hope said as her seizure started to get worst. She started to shake and her jaw snap shut and she bite her tongue now.

"Is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any less hypothetical?" Stiles asked.

"I think so. I can move my toes." Derek replied.

"Dude I can move my toes." Stiles snapped. Hope stop crying. She couldn't feel anything anymore. It felt like forever and Derek got up fast and put Hope on her left side. Black blood starting pouring out of Hope's mouth. A couple minutes later she started to cough and looked up. Jackson was in the hallway but didn't turn to look at Hope. All lights turned off fast. Hope blinked her eyes into the red eyes. Sirens started to turn on making a lot of loud noise. Gun started to go off. Guns and bullets was all Hope could hear. She closed her eyes tight as Derek moved fast and got on top of her proctoring her. The guns stop and smoke started to go everywhere. Someone came running in the room and Derek got off of Hope fast.

"Scott grab Stiles!" Hope said.

"I'm not leaving you." Scott argued.

Hope got up fast starting to get dizzy and replied, "You don't get a choice. Go now! Protect him."

Scott grab Stiles and ran out of the room.

"Ready?" Hope asked.

"For what?" Derek wondered.

"This fight, it's going to be a big one." Hope replied.

"I love you. Don't forget that." Derek yelled as he ran out the door.

_You ready, Anya?_

**Hope believe me I love to watch you fail and stuff but I don't think you should be fighting right now. You just had a seizure and threw up black blood….again.**

_Well I either fight or die. So I'll go out with a big bang._

Hope took of her top shirt and threw it on the ground. She pulled her under shirt down and put her hair in a high pony tail and ran. She ran into the hallway trying to catch up with Jackson and Matt and ran into Allison.

"What are you doing here?" Hope wondered.

"Where's Derek?" Allison asked.

"Why?" Hope question.

"Tell me where he is." Allison ordered. "You would know. You like his alpha wife. Tell me."

"When you stop being crazy and you put the bow done." Hope said. Allison took her cross bow and shot Hope in her ankle. Hope let out a loud grasp and look at her. "What was that for?"

"Stop protecting you killer boyfriend." Allison replied. "Next time I will shot you higher than the leg. So If I was you I would stay out of my way or just tell me where he is." Allison ran past Hope into the dark.

_My best friend is going crazy and the other just threaten my life. I need new friends._

Hope bend down and broke the arrow and half and ran into the jail cell. Her father was passed out on the floor, Stiles was in the hall way still paralyzed. And Melissa was crying in the jail cell while Matt stood in front of her yelling at her. Hope transformed. Her hair turned jet black and into circles. Her claws and fangs grew as her skin lighten to pale white. Jackson walked in the room in full kanima mode. Derek walked in half werewolf and growled at Jackson. Hope walked in last and growled at Jackson.

Derek ran to Jackson first and Jackson picked him up and threw him into the desk. Hope walked up to Jackson and kicked him in the face. Jackson stumbled backwards and hissed and Hope. Hope ran to Jackson and hand in a fist and Jackson grab her hand breaking her bones and kicked her stomach making her fall. Derek got up fast and threw Jackson into the bench. Jackson got up and ran to Derek. Hope got up right in the middle of them and punch Jackson in the eye with her right hand, her non broken hand.

"That was for sleeping with another girl Nincompoop." Hope snarled at Jackson. Jackson growled as he got a fist ready to punch. Hope duck down in time and Derek grab Jackson's arm and threw him into the ground.

Jackson got up and Derek grab a chair and pushed in against Jackson. Jackson grab the chair and pushed Derek. Derek flew back and hit the wall. Hope got up and kicked Jackson in the back of the head. Jackson went to the jail cells and grab on the pull and kicked Hope. Hope flew back and hit her head on the floor. Jackson raise his claws to cut Hope and Scott came out of nowhere and kick Jackson into the wall. Jackson hissed and Scott growl. Jackson ran away and all was quiet.

"Scott?" Melissa called out. Scott turned around with his werewolf face on. Melissa gasp and started crying, "No, no, no." Scott got up and ran away. Derek then got up and walked over to Hope.

"Go get Stiles and get out of here. Now!" Hope ordered. Derek nodded and disappear. Hope turned back to her normal self and walked over to Melissa cell.

"Don't touch me!" Melissa screamed. Hope eyes watered.

"It's just me. It's just me." Hope said.

"Monster. You and that thing." Melissa mumbled.

"Melissa. It's me Hope. I grew up with your son. When I was at your house and you made us three lunch you always make me a jelly sandwich because I hate peanut butter. It's me Melissa." Hope replied.

Melissa started to break out crying and tears started to fall from her face. She unlock the cell and start to walk away.

_Am I really a monster?_

**Just except who you really are. A killer. A monster. Like your boyfriend. Like you ex. It's who you will become don't fight it.**


	31. Battleship: Going through? Keep going!

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I own nothing but the sarcastic Hope. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. If you have any question private text I and I'll answer. Thank you for the people that followed my story, favorite it, and review. Would you guys like more Herek, Stydia, Scillson, or whatever couple? Tell me in the reviews.**

**_Chapter 33 Battleship: Going thru hell? Keep going!_**

Hope sat on her bed with her laptop in her lap reading the Beacon Hills Daily News. The article read: Teenage boy kill by drowning, could it be murder? Matt the killer, the boy madly in love with Allison and Hope, died later that night at the police department. He drown. Such an ironic way to die. He was terrified of swimming because the 2006 swim team let him drown at such a young age. _Great _Hope thought after she read the article again _another reason for me to be terrified of swimming. A guy who was madly in love with me died swimming and turned into a killer because he drowned._ Hope was going to read the article again but her brother walk into the room.

"You ready?" Stiles asked.

Hope nodded her head and got out of her bed. The rest of the week was off because of the death of a teenage student and the police was still looking for the run away. School start next Monday but the game was still in plan. _Since one of the lacrosse players is missing and another one is dead maybe Stiles could play. _Hope thought.

Hope walked out of the house in skinny jeans, a teal long sleeve shirt, a leather jacket, black boots, and like always her mother's necklace. Her hair was down and straight for once. The twins got into the Jeep and drove to the school for Stiles's practice and the twin guidance appointment. The drove in silence and got to the school very fast. They walked to the guidance office and sat down. Stiles was messing around with his lacrosse stick and glove as Hope looked at her purse in her lap.

"Hello." Ms. Morrell said. "Hope if you like you can start us off."

"You know when you're drowning, you don't actually inhale until right before you black out. It's called voluntary apnea." Hope blurted out the fact. "It's like no matter how much you're freaking out the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding."

"But when you finally do let it in, that's when it stop hurting. It's not scary anymore. It's…its actually peaceful." Stiles added.

"Are you saying you hope Matt felt some peace in his last moments?" Ms. Morell asked.

"No." The twins said in sync. "I don't feel sorry for him." Stiles replied.

"Can you feel sorry for the nine year old Matt who drowned?" Ms. Morell wondered.

"Just because a bunch of nincompoops dragged him into a pool when he couldn't swim doesn't really give him the right to go off killing them one by one." Stiles snapped. "And by the way, my dad told me that they found a bunch of pictures of Allison and Hope on Matt's computer. And not just of them though. I mean, he photo shopped himself into these pictures. Stuff like them holding hands and kissing. You know, like he had built this whole fake relationship. So yeah, maybe drowning when he was nine years old was what sent him off the rails, but the dude was definitely riding the crazy train."

"One positive thing came out of this." Ms. Morrell replied. "Right?"

"Yeah." Hope agreed. She was talking about her dad getting his job back. "But I still feel like there's something wrong between us. I don't know. It's just like tension when we talk. Same thing with Scott."

"Have any of you talked to him since that night?" Ms. Morell asked.

"No, he's got his own problems to deal with though." Stiles said.

Melissa, Scott's awesome mom, found out about werewolves, demons, and kanima's. She just found out her son was a werewolf and wasn't taken it very well.

"I don't think he's talked to Allison. But that might be more her choice, you know. Her mom dying hit her pretty hard. But I guess it brought her and her dad closer." Hope replied. No one talked to Allison since that night. She owe Hope a huge apology. No one shot Hope in the ankle and become best friends with her the next day. "Jackson? Jackson hasn't really been himself lately." Hope let out a small laugh and then continued, "Actually the funny thing is Lydia is the one who is seems the most normal."

"And what about you Stiles?" Ms. Morrell asked. "Feeling some anxiety about that championship game night?"

"Why would you ask me that?" Stiles mumbled and looked down at the lacrosse stick in his hands and the glove in his mouth. Stiles moved the glove out of his mouth and Hope smirked. "Uh, no. I…I never actually play. But hey, since one of my teammates is dead and another is missing who knows."

"You mean Isaac. One of the three runaways. You two haven't heard any of them have you?" Ms. Morrell asked.

"How come you're not taking any notes?" Hope spoke up.

"I do my notes after the session." Ms. Morrell explained.

"Your memory's that good?" Hope guessed.

"How about we get back to you Hope." Ms. Morrell said.

"I'm fine. Yeah aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant, overwhelming, crushing fear that something terrible about to happen." Hope replied.

"It's called hypervigilance. The persistent feeling of being under threat." Ms. Morrell explained.

"But it's not just a feeling, though." Hope said. "It's like…..it's like a panic attack. You know, like I can't even breathe."

"Like you're drowning?" Ms. Morrell guessed.

Hope nodded her head.

"So if you're drowning, and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment, what if you choose to not open your mouth? To not let the water in?" Ms. Morrell wondered.

"You do it anyway. It's a reflex." Stiles spoke up.

"But if you hold off until that reflex kicks in, you have more time, right?" Ms. Morrell asked.

"Not much time." Stiles agreed.

"But more time to fight your way to the surface?" Ms. Morrell guessed.

"I guess." The twins agreed in sync.

"More time to be rescued." Ms. Morrell offered.

"More time to be in agonizing pain. I mean, did you forget about the part where you feel like your head's exploding." Stiles said.

"If it's about survival, isn't a little agony worth it?" Ms. Morrell asked.

"But what if it just gets worse? What if it's agony now and then... And it's just hell later on?" Hope wondered.

"Think about something Winston Churchill once said….'if you're going through hell, keep going." Ms. Morrel said. "That's time. Have a nice day."

The twins walked out of the guidance office and walked to the boy's locker room. Stiles poke his head in there looked around and looked at his sister.

"Go take my car and find Scott. His not in there. Tell him to go to practice." Stiles ordered and handed Hope his car keys.

"Okay." Hope agreed as she started to back to the car.

"Don't hurt my baby." Stiles call out.

"And thanks for worrying about me." Hope shouted back teasing her brother.

Hope arrived at the McCall's house and open the door with her key. Melissa gave her favorite Si Stilinski a key to the house for her 16 birthday since Stiles's got the car. Hope walked in a noticed how quiet it was. She slowly walked up the stairs and into Scott's bedroom.

"Scott?" Hope called out. Someone grab Hope's arm and pulled her to one side of Scott's room. Hope looked around and saw Melissa in the air hanging by the neck by Jackson's kanima tail. Jackson grab Hope and put his claws nest to her throat.

"Say one words and I will kill you." Jackson threaten.

"You wouldn't kill me." Hope whispered. "You love me too much." Pain went through Hope as Jackson cut the back of her neck. Hope fell to the floor shaking having another seizure. It seem like she was getting this seizures every single day. And they hurt a little bit more every time. Hope looked at the bathroom door as black blood started to come out of her nose. Scott walked in his room with only a towel on his waist and look at Hope and his mom.

"As you see, Scott, there's been some interesting developments lately. I think we should catch up." Gerard spoke up as he sat on Scott's bed. Scott's claws popped out. "Come on, Scott, let's be realistic about who's got the upper hand here."

"Let them go." Scott ordered.

"Can't do that. But let them live that's all up to you." Gerard said.

"What do you want?" Scott asked.

"I want to talk. You haven't been answering you phone." Gerard replied.

"Let them go and we can talk about whatever you want."

"I want the same thing that I have always want. I want Derek and his pack." Gerard said.

"You have them all hiding. How am I supposed to know where they are?" Scott wondered.

"I think with the proper motivation, you could draw them out. And if you hadn't noticed, I now have a fairly impressive means by which I can motivate people. Why do you think I'm able to control him? Oh, you know the myth, Scott. The kanima is a weapon of vengeance."

"Th-h-is abo-o-ut Ka-a-a-te?" Hope guessed.

"I didn't just come here to bury my daughter. I came to avenge her!" Gerard replied. Jackson let Melissa go and they disappear. Scott ran to his mother asking if she was okay. Melissa didn't even think about herself. She move to Hope and laid her on her left side. Black blood came pouring out of her mouth. Hope cough as she tore off her leather jacket and started to cry softly. Melissa held Hope as she cried.

"Are you two okay?" Scott asked.

"Oh. I don't know what's happening. I don't know what that thing was or even what you and Hope are but whatever he wants. Just give it to him." Melissa begged.

"Mom it's not that easy." Scott replied.

"Do what he wants. Just give him what he wants." Melissa said.

"I don't know if I can." Scott said. Scott picked up Hope with a one hand and held his towel with the other and put her in Melissa room. Melissa sat across from Hope with a wet towel and was wiping away black blood from her mouth and nose.

"I'm sorry for making a mess. I'll clean it up." Hope mumbled.

"Shut up." Melissa said. "I'll have Scott clean it. You need to get better. Since when do you have seizures?"

"It's a long story." Hope replied. Melissa pulled out her phone and looked at the clock and then said, "We got time."

"Okay. So Stiles and I hear our dad talking to police people about a dead body in the woods. We dragged Scott out there with us and Stiles got caught taking all the blame leaving me and Scott in the world with police officers and a killer." Hope explained.

"It was the night of the full moon. We got bitten by an alpha werewolf. When Scott got bitten he turned into a werewolf. Not like the sissy from Twilight. Werewolf like Lon Chaney Jr. or the Howling. Me? I got passion by a demon name Anya. Long story short Scott fell in love with Allison I fell in love with a guy name Derek Hale. Allison's family is hunters that kill werewolves. Derek taught Scott everything he knew. Derek's crazy uncle Peter was killing people. Allison found out about Scott. Allison Aunt Kate set Derek's house on fire and killed most of his family. Everyone ground out Peter was the alpha that bit me and Scott and killed people. Then we found out about Kate."

"Peter killed Kate and Derek killed Peter becoming an alpha. Confuse yet?"

"No, continue." Melissa lied.

"Okay so, Derek made a pack with me Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. Scott and Allison had a secret relationship and Lydia got bit by Peter but didn't turn into a werewolf. Derek bit Jackson and he turned into the kanima the big lizard thing for an even longer reason. Matt had control over Jackson and was killing people on the 2006 swimming team because they let him drown. An even longer story short Gerard kill Matt getting control of Jackson and is arguing his daughter Kate. Now me and Lydia were possessed by Peter and bought him back to life. That's all."

"And Scott didn't tell me any of this?" Melissa said. "Why?"

"He wanted to protect you. Everyone that found out was getting hurt." Hope said.

"Do you want to go to the lacrosse game?" Melissa asked. "Because I need to get ready to go."

"Yeah. I'm taking Stiles's car. I'll see you there." Hope replied as she got up.

"Be save." Melissa begged looking into Hope's big brown eyes.

"I always am." Hope said as she went into Scott's room and grab her leather jacket. Hope ran downstairs and jump into the Jeep and start to drive to school. Her phone started to ring.

"It's been a long night here. And a long night there. And your long, long, legs have been everywhere. Hold up now. You look good. I will not lie. But if you're asking where I'm staying tonight I gotta be like oh honey no honey you got me all wrong honey. My honey already mine. So nah, nah, and honey I'm good I could have another but I probably should." Hope's phone rung.

_Derek. _Hope smile as she answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"Yes dear?" Hope greeted.

"Boyd and Erica are leaving. Thought I should warn you. Got to go dear. Love you." Derek said as he hung up.

Hope pulled in the school parking lot and ran to her brother in the boy's locker room. She ran to Stiles and stood next to him.

"You okay?" Stiles asked as he stared at his younger sister.

"Yeah, why?" Hope wondered.

"No reason." Stiles lied.

"So you excited?" Hope asked.  
'Yeah because sitting on the bench is going to be so much fun." Stiles taunted. Coach gather everyone in a circle when Melissa appeared and stood next to Hope and Stiles.

"Good morning." Coach said. "In less than an hour, aircraft from here will be joining others from around the world. And you will be laughing the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind."

"What?" Melissa mumbled to the twins.

"Mankind-that word should have a new meaning for all of us today." Coach quoted.

"What is he talking about?" Melissa whispered.

"He does this every year." Stiles said.

"Seriously?" Melissa wondered.

"Yep." Hope agreed.

"We are fighting for our right to live!" Coach shouted.

"Yeah!" All the players yelled.

"Wait is this?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, it's the speech from Independence Day." The twins explained in sync.

"But as the day the world declared in one voice…." Coach continued.

"It's Coach's favorite movie." Stile said.

"We will not go quietly into the night." Coach yelled.

"He doesn't know any sport speeches?" Melissa wondered.

"I don't think he cares." Hope said.

"Today we celebrate our Independence Day." Coach yelled.

"Yeah!" The players shouted.

"Well-spoken Coach." Gerard said as he walked into the room. Hope let out a soft and low growl. "I might have chosen something with a little more historical value, but there's no denying your passion. And while I haven't been here long, there's no denying my pride in having a winning team for this school. I know you'll all be brilliant tonight, even with only one co-captain leading you. Now, I'm your principal, but I'm also a fan. So don't think I'll be content to watch you merely beat this team. Get out there and murder them."

"You heard the man! On the flied! On the flied!" Coach yelled and everyone ran on the flied. Melissa and Hope walked up and sat down with John. Melissa and John sat next to each other and Hope next to Melissa. She always thought that her dad and Scott's mom should have ended up together. They would have been a cute couple.

"Oh, no. Why is my son running on the flied?" John asked bring Hope out of her thoughts.

"Because he on the time?" Melissa answered.

"He is." John mumbled.

"Mmhmm." Melissa agreed.

"He's on the team. He's-he's on the flied." John said as shouted, "My son is on the flied." Everyone looked at John and he sat down.

"Scott, can you hear me? Ah, you can. Good. Then listen closely because the game is about to get interesting." Gerard whispered. Hope listen in. "Let's put a real clock on this game, Scott. I'll give you until the last 30 seconds. When that scoreboard clock begins counting down from 30, if you haven't given me Derek, then Jackson is going to kill someone. So tell me, Scott, who's going to die tonight? Should it be your mother, who so bravely came out to support you? Or the sheriff, your best friend's father? Or how about the pretty little redhead who managed to survive the bite of an Alpha?" Lydia sat next to Hope with a weak smile. "Or how about the pretty little girl dating the Alpha. Or maybe one of these innocent teenagers with their whole life ahead of them? Or should I do everyone a favor and kill that ridiculous coach? It's up to you, Scott. But you are going to help me take Derek down. Because if you don't... I'll have Jackson rip someone's head off right in the middle of the field and drench everyone you love and care about in blood."

"Stiles is on the flied?" Lydia wondered.

"Yeah. So this will be an interesting game." Hope said and the girl laughed.

"I miss you. We don't hang out anymore." Lydia replied.

"Yeah. Next year that will change." Hope said. As the game started. Everyone was smashing into Stiles. Stiles reached to get the ball and it hit him in the face.

"He's just a little nervous. Plenty of time to turn it around." Lydia mumbled. Stiles started to get boo and it was so hard not to laugh. Isaac step on the flied and Hope couldn't help but smile. A player for Beacon Hills grab the ball and started to run and Isaac put his stick out and made the player fall back. Everyone let out a loud, "Oh".

"Lahey!" Coach yelled. "Ramirez you're in."

The game started again and Isaac ran into player 32. Everyone groaned as he fell on his back hard.

"Lahey!" Coach shouted. "Murphy you're in."

The game started again and Isaac hit player 44 with his stick again and everyone groaned. Isaac ran into another player and trip someone else. Hope was grinning ear to ear as John was covering his eyes, Melissa was covering her eyes, and Lydia covered her mouth.

"Lahey! Seriously, what is your problem?" Coach exclaimed. Isaac shrugged and went back into the game. Isaac ran into one player and fell as Jackson landed on top of him. Hope stand up fast trying to get a better look. Scott ran on the flied as Melissa ran after him.

**Jackson got Isaac his paralyzed.**

Melissa ran back to the benches as they watch Scott go into the game. Scott had the ball and someone from the other player ran into him. Stiles got the ball and then someone ran into him.

"Poor Stiles." Hope mumbled.

"Yeah." Lydia agreed.

The whistle blew and the game started again. The ball rolled over next to Stiles feet and he put in his stick. He turned around and everyone was coming after him.

"Oh, oh, ah!" Stiles shouted as he started running.

"Oh crap." John and Hope mumbled at the same time. Stiles stop right in front of the goal and didn't shot.

"Stilinski! Shoot it. Shoot the ball. Shoot it, you idiot!" Coach shouted.

"Shoot it!" Lydia yelled. Stiles shot it and made a goal. Everyone jumped up and started cheering for him.

"I scored a goal?" Stiles said not believing. "I scored a goal? I scored a goal!"

Stiles started to shot again and again making lots of goals. This was the proudest Hope even been of Stiles. Hope jumped up another time Stiles made a goal and cheered her older brother. They team won and everyone was cheering Stiles on.

"We did it! We won!" Coach yelled at the end of the game.

"YAY STILES!" Hope and Lydia shouted. The lights turned off fast and Hope turned her red eyes on and ran to her brother. Something hit the back of her head and she scream.

"Scott! Scott, where are you? Scott!" Melissa called out. The lights turned back on and someone was passed out of the flied. Scott ran to his mom. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. But somebody is hurt. Somebody is down. Somebody is hurt on the flied." Melissa said. Everyone ran to the middle of the flied.

"Get out of the way. Move. Back off." Coach yelled. Jackson laid died on the flied.

"Jackson? Jackson! Jackson!" Lydia cried out.

"He's not breathing no pulse." Melissa said as she tried to bring him back. Melissa looked up at Lydia and ordered, "Get down her. Get down here and his head up."

"Look." Scott mumbled to Isaac.

"He did it to himself." Isaac said noticing Jackson's claws.

"Stiles?" John wondered as he looked around. "Hope? Where's Stiles? Where…Hope? Where's my kids? Where's Hope? Where's Stiles? Where are my kids?"


	32. Masterplan: Kill them, KILL THEM ALL!

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I own nothing but the sarcastic Hope. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. If you have any question private text I and I'll answer. Thank you for the people that followed my story, favorite it, and review. Would you guys like more Herek, Stydia, Scillson, or whatever couple? Tell me in the reviews.**

**_Chapter 34: Masterplan: Kill them, KILL THEM ALL!_**

Hope woke up to someone complaining. Someone being pushed down the stairs saying, "ow, ow, ow." The same person turned the lights on and Hope stared at her brother and Erica and Boyd hook up to some box. Hope tried to get up but was chained to the wall from her waist. Stiles looked at his sister with a worried look on his face. Stiles ran to his sister and started to pull at the chain. Hope shock her head no trying to tell him to stop. Stiles looked at his sister and then ran to Boyd and Erica trying to help them. Hope took a deep breath.

Scott and Isaac stood in the boy's locker room the last ones there.

"Is that everyone?" Scott asked.

"I think so." Isaac said. Scott rip Stiles locker and pulled out Stiles's shoe and Hope's jacket. "You're going to find him by scent?"

"Yeah, we both are." Scott said as he handed Isaac Stiles's shoe.

"But how come you get the shirt and I get the shoe?" Isaac asked. Scott turned around and saw a very alive Peter and Derek. _I thought Hope was kidding was she told me that she bought Peter alive _Scott thought.

"We need to talk." Derek said.

"All of us." Peter agreed.

"Holy-"Scott started.

"Ow!" Stiles exclaimed as he found out that Erica and Boyd was wrap around something electrified.

"They were trying to warn you. It's electrified." Gerard said as he walked down the stairs. Hope tried to get up again and fell.

"What are you doing with them?" Stiles asked.

"At the moment, just keeping them comfortable. Hope over there she breathing in mistletoe and wolfs bane a smell that could kill her. None of them will give up Derek. The instinct to protect their Alpha is too strong." Gerard said.

Hope moved her hands but were also chained to the wall. She had a breathing machine on her and was breathing poison.

"Okay. So what are you doing with me? Because Scott can find me, all right? He knows my scent and Hope's. It's pungent, you know? It's more like a stench. He could find us even if we was buried at the bottom of a sewer covered in fecal matter and urine." Stiles said.

"You have a knack for creating a vivid picture, Mr. Stilinski. Let me paint one of my own. Scott McCall finds his best friend and his sister bloodied and beaten to a pulp. How does that sound?" Gerard asked.

"I think I might prefer more of a still life or landscape, you know? What... What are you, 90? Look, I can probably kick your butt up and down this room." Stiles replied. Gerard punch Stiles in the face and Stiles fell. Gerard grab Stiles's collar and started punching him/

"Okay, wait, wait." Stiles stammered. Gerard started to beat Stiles up.

"What is this?" Scott wondered.

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station." Derek snapped.

"Hold on. He threatened to kill my mom and Hope! And I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?" Scott exclaimed.

"I'm going to go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom or Hope? They're gorgeous." Peter said.

"Shut up." Scott and Derek ordered at the same time.

"Who is he?" Isaac asked.

"That's Peter, Derek's uncle. Little while back, he tried to kill us all and then we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat." Scott explained.  
"Hi." Peter said.

"That's good to know." Isaac mumbled. "How is he alive?"

"The short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. And maybe how to save him." Derek said.

"Well, that's very helpful except Jackson's dead." Isaac replied. Derek and Peter shared a confuse look.

"What?" Derek wondered.

"Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field." Scott said. "Why is no one taking this as good news?"

"Because if Jackson is dead it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen." Peter explain.

"But why?" Derek wondered.  
"Well, that exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly." Peter said.

Hope's vision started to get blurry. The poison was killing her slowly. Stiles was on the floor in too much pain to stand. Gerard stop beating him up and walked over to Hope. Gerard bend down and took of the breathing mask and Hope let out a loud deep breath and then Gerard kick Hope in the stomach making all the air she just breath in out. Hope gasp for air but Gerard kept kicking Hope. Gerard kick Hope in the face and Hope cried out in pain.

"Help." Hope mumbled.

Gerard grab Hope's collar and pulled her up and started to hit her face. Hope close her eyes and just took in the beating. It seem life forever when Gerard stop and unhook Hope from the chains. Stiles got up and ran to his sister and pick her up. Gerard watch as the twins slowly ran away. Stiles carry Hope all the way home and when she got on him feet she was walking up the stair steps. John stood in Stiles's room as the twins walked towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm not finding any clues. Listen if they show up at the hospital…okay thanks." John said as he hung up. "Oh come on Hope, Stiles. Where are you?"

"Right here." Hope spoke up. John looked up fast and ran to hug his children.

"Who do it?" John asked as he pulled away and stared at the twins face. Stiles had a busted lip and his check was all messed up. Hope though had a cut on her check, right above her left eyes was bleeding, and her lips were busted.

"Dad I don't know. I didn't even see them really." Stiles said.

"I want descriptions." John ordered.

"Dad. It's not evening that bad." Hope replied.

"I'm calling that school. I'm calling them and I'll personally go down there, and I'm going pistol-whip these little-"

"Dad!" Hope exclaimed. "I said it was okay." John pulled them into another hug and went downstairs to help Stiles clean his face. Hope said she wanted to clean her own. Hope took of her shirt and stared she had marks and purple brushes all over her stomach. She started to clean her face and change into black leather pants, black combat boots, pink bra, and her leather jacket. She had her shirt in her hand and her phone and ran downstairs.

"Dad I'm going to a friend's house. I'll be right back." Hope called out. She open the door and Lydia stood there crying. Lydia ran to Hope and hug her, crying.

"It's okay. It's alright." Hope whispered.

"Is Stiles home?" Lydia asked.

"Upstairs." Hope said. "Have fun."

"Stop it." Lydia mumbled as she ran upstairs. Hope close the door and started running to Derek's place following his scent. Derek and Peter was at the burned down Hale house. Hope walked in and walked into the living room.

"Hope?" Peter wondered as she walked closer. Derek jumped up and hug Hope. He then pulled away and started to look at her making sure she was okay.

"Who did this?" Derek asked.

"I'm fine." Hope mumbled.

"Who did this?" Derek asked again.

"Gerard." Hope whispered. She put on her black tank top and sat on Peter's lap. "What's happening?"

"I'm going to kill Gerard that's what happening." Derek snapped his voice raising. "No one can hurt you and get away with it."

"Where have you been for the past couple of months?" Hope exclaimed. "I've been getting beat up having seizure, basically dying slowly. And don't you dare raise your voice at me. It is too late for that bull. I'm tired and in so much pain yet I am still here because I want to help save my ex the killer! I'm telling you this right now, when school over I'm done with this. All the supernatural bull! I'm going on a vacation somewhere! Anywhere but here."

"How about Mexico?" Peter offered. "I've heard it's nice during the summer. We should go."

"I'm sorry." Derek said.

"I forgive you. Now let's save my stupid ex and go to Mexico!" Hope said as she got off Peter's lap. Peter started to look up junk on the laptop. Derek called Scott. And Hope started to look up places in Mexico she wanted to go to on her phone. Cancun, Akumal, Tulum, and Puerto Vallarta all of them look like so much fun.

"They say he's in some kind of transparent cashing made from the venom coming out of his claws." Derek said.

"That sounds sufficiently terrifying." Peter replied.

"They always say he starting to move." Derek said.

"Okay look, I think I found something. Looks like what we've seen from Jackson is just the kanima's beta shape." Peter said as the three of them stared at the laptop screen.

"Well-meaning what? It can turn into something bigger?" Hope asked.

"Bigger and badder." Peter replied.

"He's turning into that?" Hope exclaimed. "That has wings."

"I can see that." Peter said.

"Scott bring him to us." Derek ordered.

"Look somebody actually made an animation of it. Maybe its les frightening if we…." Peter said. "Nope. We should meet them half way."

"Scott het him out of there now." Derek ordered. They went into Derek's car and Hope got shot gun. Derek started driving as Hope started to look online.

"Why is everywhere so expense?" Hope complained.

"Where do you want to go, dear?" Derek asked.

"Cancun. But everything out of my five dollar budget." Hope said. "I hate being broke."

"I'll pay for it." Peter spoke up from the back. "You get the hotel and city and sign everything up and if we live I will pay for everything. Plan tickets, hotel rooms, whatever."

"Thank you Peter." Hope said.

"But I want to come." Peter replied. "It could be a trip for a family. The uncle, the husband, and the wife."

"Fine Peter you can come. But you paying." Derek said as He Park. Derek turned around and looked at Peter. "Protect Hope with everything you got. If she dies and I live I will kill you."

"Okay. God." Peter mumbled as Derek got out of the car. Peter jumped in the front seat and started to look at hotels with Hope.

"I think we should go to either Hard Rock Hotel Cancun," Peter said, "or Live Aqua Cancun, or Secrets the vine Cancun."

They looked up from Hope's phone to see Derek doing front flips and land in front of Isaac, Scott, and Chris.

"Someone certainly enjoys making an entrance." Peter mumbled and Hope laugh. The two got out of the car and stood in front of it. Well, Peter was stand. Hope sat on the hood of the car and watch what was happening.

"Where are they?" Scott asked.

"Who?" Derek wondered.

"Peter and Lydia." Scott said as Derek bend down and started to open Jackson's body bag. "Whoa, hold on a second. You said you knew how to save him."

"We're past that." Derek replied.

"What about?" Scott started.

"Think about it, Scott. Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. And he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful." Derek shouted.

"No. No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live." Chris said.

"Of course not. Anything that dangerous, that out of control... Is better off dead." Gerard spoke up as he walked in. Jackson opened his eyes and stuck his claws in Derek's chest. Blood started to come out of his mouth and Jackson thru Derek. Hope got up to run to Derek but Peter grab her arm.  
"He alive." Peter whispered.

"Well done to the last, Scott. Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me." Gerard said as an arrow flew into Isaac shoulder.

"Allison?" Scott wondered. Scott dragged Isaac closer to Derek, Peter, and Hope. Jackson got out of his body bag and Chris started to shot Jackson. Hope got out of Peter grab and ran to Isaac. She look at him and pull the arrow out of his shoulder. Isaac mouth the words 'thank you' and then turned into a werewolf. Scott did the same. So it was Hope's turn. She grew short, her hair, nails, eyes, and mouth change.

**This is going to be fun.**

_I couldn't have said it any better myself._

The three teenagers walked in the middle of the battle flied and stared at the enemy. Derek got up and stood next to Hope and growl low. Hope smirked. Derek ran at Jackson first. Jackson tried to hit and Derek block him left and right. Jackson clawed Derek and he fell. Scott came from behind Jackson and stuck his claws in his back. Jackson pushed Scot and Isaac grab Jackson's neck and started chocking him. Derek started climbing a tall latter and Hope just started to step back and stood next to Peter. The boys got these, they don't need her help.

"They got this." Hope whispered to Peter. "They don't need my help."

Jackson grab Isaac's arm and threw him across the room. Derek jumped down and punch Jackson's back. Jackson turned around and tried to punch Derek. Jackson tried to push Derek into a wall of boards but Derek ran onto the wall and did a black flip and punch Jackson in the face. Jackson grab Derek's arm and pushed him into the floor and Derek rolled. Scott tried to hit Jackson grab Scott and threw him against a wall. Derek got up and tried to hit Jackson put Jacks clawed his stomach again. Isaac got up and Allison took knife and cut Isaac four times.

_No one cuts my pack and gets away with it!_

Isaac fell to the floor. Allison walked over to Derek with her knife raise. Hope ran over to Allison and kicked her feet making her fall. Allison got up fast and so did Hope.

"Don't even try to hurt Derek." Hope groaned.

"He deserve to die." Allison snapped.

"Look who's talking." Hope replied as she kicked Allison in the stomach. Allison stumbled backwards as Hope hand her hands up ready fight.

"Are you sure you want to fight me Stilinski?" Allison asked.

"Bring it on Argent." Hope snapped. Allison threw one of her knifes at Hope and it landed in her shoulder. Hope let out a loud banshee scream and Allison fell on the floor in pain. Hope smirked as she was about to kick Allison when Jackson grab Hope by her throat and Allison by his tail. He threw Hope into the ground and pick Allison up by her throat. Hope tried to crawl away as fast as she could. Jackson's tail grab Hope's throat and starting to choke her and Allison.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked.

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott spoke up.

"Then you know." Gerard said.

"What is he talking about?" Allison wondered.

"It was the night outside the hospital, wasn't it, when I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could just smell it, couldn't you?" Gerard guessed.

"He's dying." Isaac said.

"I am." Gerard agreed. "I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does."

"You monster." Chris accused.

"Not yet." Gerard replied.

"What are you doing?" Hope asked in a high voice as she tried to breathe. Jackson was choking her more than Allison.

"You'll kill them too?" Chris wondered.

"For survive I would kill my own son. Scott." Gerard said. Scott walked over to Derek and dragged him to Gerard.

"Scott, don't. You know he's going to kill me right after. He'll be an alpha." Derek said.

"That's true. But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love." Gerard said.

"He's with me you stupid old man." Hope said.

"Scott don't! Don't!" Derek begged.

"I'm sorry. But I have to." Scott said.

"Scott please don't." Hope asked. Scott pulled Derek's mouth open and Gerard put his arm in his mouth. Gerard screamed and then smile. First he was bleeding red blood and then black blood like Hope.

"What? What is this? What did you do?" Gerard asked.

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. I had a plan too." Scott explained. Gerard took out his pills and started to break them.

"Mountain ash!" Gerard shouted. Gerard started to throw up black blood and then he fell.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek wondered.

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine." Scott said.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Gerard screamed. Jackson let go of Allison and Hope and Hope jumped up and ran over to Derek. A blue Jeep came thru one of the walls. Stiles's blue jeep. Hope couldn't help but smile. Stiles crashed into Jackson with his eyes close.

"Did I get him?" Stiles shouted. Jackson jumped on the hood of Stiles's car and Lydia scream and then Stiles screamed. Lydia jumped out of the car with Stiles right behind her. Lydia stood in front of Jackson as Stiles ran over to his sister.

"Jackson?" Lydia called out.

"Lydia!" Stiles and Hope exclaimed.

Hope and Stiles was about to run and save Lydia when Scott whispered, "wait."

Lydia held out a key as tears started to come down her face. The key. The key Jackson been asking Hope and Lydia for. She finally gave it back to him, Jackson slowly started to turn into his human form. Derek and Peter both walked over to Jackson and stuck their claws in him killing him. Tears started to come down Hope and Lydia's face as their ex was dying in front of them. The pulled their claws out and walked over to Hope. Jackson started to fall and Lydia caught him.

"Do you…do you still…?" Jackson tried to ask.

"I do. I do still love you. I do, I do still love you. I do. I do. I do still love you, I do." Lydia cried. Jackson fill on Lydia's shoulder dropping the key. Hope wiped away someone her tears and Derrek grab Hope in a half arm hug.

"Where's Gerard?" Allison asked. Everyone turned to the puddle of black blood to see no Gerard.

"He can't be far." Chris said. Scott turned to look at his best friend and saw a couple of tears. Lydia stood up, wipe her tears and walked over to her best friend. Stiles start walking towards him to hug her when Jackson's claws started moving. Jackson opened his eyes and got up. He turned into a werewolf.

Jackson let out a growl as he turned back into human. Jackson looked at Lydia and saw ran to hug him.

"I scratched my jeep." Stiles lied as he wipe his tears as he walked over to his Jeep. Scott walked over to Stiles as Chris started to look at the puddle of blood. Allison walked over to Hope and Hope glared at Allison.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry." Allison said. Hope didn't even pay attendance to Allison as she walked over to Lydia. They couple stop hugging and Lydia had the biggest grin on her face.

"Blackheart." Jackson acknowledge.

"Nincompoop. Why don't people stay died in the town?" Hope exclaimed as Jackson laughed. Hope jumped into his arms and hugged him. Hope pulled away and looked at him.

"So you forgive me?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah sure whatever." Hope mumbled.

"You love me. Deep down." Jackson said.

"No I don't. I don't love you and I don't like you." Hope snapped. Then she punched him in the arm.

"That didn't even hurt." Jackson replied.

"I can punch you harder is that you want?" Hope asked as Jackson nodded. Hope smiled as she raise her fist. "You ask for this."

Last day of school just happened and Hope rushed to the police department to tell her father the news. She got there very fast and stood in her father's office as he turned around and looked at her.

"Can I help you with something?" John wondered.

"Okay so can I go to Mexico with my friends for the summer? I already pay for everything and they're going to be adults and please daddy please." Hope begged.

"Who going?" John asked.

"Peter and couple of kids you don't know." Hope lied.

"Should I send Stiles to go with you?" John wondered.

"Daddy I can take care of myself. I got this. Please, please, please. I can call you once a week. And I'll have my GPS on at all times." Hope said.

"What do I get in return?" John wondered.

"A quiet house because Stiles is going to Arizona and I could be in Mexico." Hope replied.

"Your GPS will be on at all time?" John repeated.

"Yes!"

"Let's hope you don't screw this up." John replied.

"You and me both." Hope mumbled.

**I HAVE FINISHED SEASON TWO JUST IN TIME FOR SCHOOL TO START YAY!**


	33. Cancun: The Drinks

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I own nothing but the sarcastic Hope. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. If you have any question private text I and I'll answer. Thank you for the people that followed my story, favorite it, and review. Would you guys like more Herek, Stydia, Scillson, or whatever couple? Tell me in the reviews.**

**_CANCUN: Drunk in love_**

Cancun. That one word has so many stories when it comes to Peter, Derek, and Hope. Peter took the couple on a payed trip to a hotel in Cancun without wanting anything in return. Derek didn't trust Peter at all. He didn't even want to go on the trip. Hope on the other hand was head over heels going on a trip to Mexico, Cancun. She never been outside the USA. And she really, really suck at Spanish so this was going to be a fun adventure for Hope.

When Hope went to Cancun with her boyfriend and his crazy killer uncle three main things happen. The drinks, the tattoo, the argument part one, and the argument part two. There was only three good stories and these are it:

Hope sat on the plane between her boyfriend and her boyfriend's crazy killer uncle. She closed her eyes tightly and put her hands on the arm rest tightly souls as the plane started to go up into the sky.

"What's wrong?" Derek wondered as he took Hope's left hand away from the arm rest and held in.

"I don't like planes. I don't like being in the air. I don't like flying." Hope mumbled her eyes closed shut.

"Really? You're one of those girls?" Peter teased.

"I saw the freaking 9/11 plane crash. In real life. So yeah I'm one of those girls." Hope said.

"What else are you scared of, spiders bugs?" Peter guessed.

"Evaluators, dolls, puppets, and swimming." Hope replied fast.

"How are you scared of dolls?" Derek asked.

"That a story I don't want to tell." Hope said.

"Hope we are in the air and find. You can open your eyes." Peter said. Hope cracked her eyes and looked around. Everyone was okay. Hope let out a loud sign and reach down to get her purse. She got out headphones and an eye mask. She plug in her headphones and out her eye mask on. Derek look at Hope and moved the arm rest and Hope lay next to her boyfriend and passed out.

"Hope. Hope. We landed." Derek said. Hope let out a groan and sat.

"Can you carry me?" Hope mumbled. Derek laughed as he took off Hope's head phone, put them in her purse and picked up Hope and the bag and took her to the car where Peter was waiting. Hope was passed out in the back of the car as Peter started driving to Live Aqua Cancun Hotel. Peter drove up to the hotel and park. Peter got the luggage and Derek got Hope and they went to their hotel room that looked over the pool and beach. It was a sweet hotel room with a bathroom, two bed rooms, kitchen, and a couch. Hope and Derek took one room and Peter took the other. Derek laid Hope on one bed as Peter started to put the lunge away. Hope sat up from the bed a yawn.

"Good morning." Hope yawned.

"Good afternoon." Derek corrected. Hope rolled over as she put a pillow over her head.

"It's too early." Hope complained.

"It's five in the afternoon." Peter said from his bed.

"Shut up Peter." Hope replied as she got up from her bed grab one of her many bags and went into the bathroom.

"Peter, Derek I want to go to the pool." Hope shouted from the bathroom. "I'm getting ready to go I and don't want to go alone."

"I'll go with you Hope." Peter said. "Derek passed out any way."

"He can sleep with me shouting?" Hope asked.

"He lived with my family your shouting is nothing." Peter replied. Hope took off Derek's shirt that she was wearing and took of her sweats and change into a Harley Quinn bathing suit with a black and red bikini top and red and black short. She put her hair in a high pony tail and stared at her scars. Hope looked at her right side where both of her Peter bites were. A scar was there for the both of them. She had a small scar above her belly button where Matt let Jackson hurt her, it said 'Matt'. Jackson took his claws and wrote Matt from the time at the police department. There was three claw marks above her belly button from Jackson one time he hurt her. She turned around and saw the five inch knife scar on her right should blade. She turn back around to face the mirror to see a two inch scar from Allison's blade.

_God I'm ugly. Why did I only bring a two piece darn it! _

**Hope you look fine. Why don't you go swimming with Peter now?**

_Why would I leave the hotel room looking ugly? I am not ready. Now shut up so I can get ready._

Hope pulled out her makeup and got her foundation and started to put it on her scars trying to make her feel better. It took her ten minutes took cover all of her scars. She walked out of the bathroom. Peter looked up from the bed and looked at Hope.

"The pool closed. And it's too dark to go out." Peter said.

"So you let me stay in the hotel room for hours and we don't even get to go to the pool!" Hope exclaimed.

"See Mexico I guess is two hours different than up California so….." Peter mumbled.

"Let's go to the bar." Hope said.

"Are you going to change again?" Peter asked not looking up from his phone.

"Of course!" Hope replied as she took another bag and went back into the bathroom. She change into a white cross over crop top, blue skirt, mother's necklace, and black booties. Hope walked out of the bathroom and stood in front of Peter. "Your buy the first round of drinks."

"I'm not even going to say that you're underage and all that boring stuff." Peter said as they downstairs to the bar.

"I don't speak any Spanish except for me gustaría tequila and that's it." Hope replied and they walked to a part of the bar.

"What do you want?" Peter asked.

"You pick. I'll drink anything." Hope said.

"Hola!" Peter yelled at got a bartender to walk over to him and Hope. "Yo gustaria tomar una cerveza y mi amigo tendria tres golpes de tequila."

"IDs?" The bartender asked. Hope pulled out her fake ID as Peter pulled out his real one. The bar tender looked at Hope and then her ID and then back at Hope.

"Tu amigo es muy bonita. Un poco joven para ti, pero muy bonita." The bartender said as he smiled at Hope and then looked at Peter.

""No es ella. Aunque ella no está conmigo. Ella con mi sobrino." Peter replied. Hope just stood their awlard not knowing what the where saying.

"Suertudo. disfrutar." The bartender said as he went to go drinks.

"What where you guys talking about?" Hope asked.

"Small talk really." Peter lied. "Nothing much."

The bartender came back with four shot glass and a beer. The bartender smiled at Hope and then left.

It took only half an hour to get Hope stupid drunk. Peter had to carry Hope back to the room. One thing Peter learned that night was Hope was fun and funny when she was drunk.

"We made it!" Hope exclaimed as Peter walked into the hotel room.

"Yes we did." Peter agreed as he walked up over to a bed. Hope fell down and started laughing. Derek walked in from the bathroom and stared at his drunk girlfriend on the floor laughing.

"What did you do to her?" Derek asked as he help Hope up.

"Hey baby I miss you." Hope mumbled and started laughing. "Me and Uncle Peter went drinking."

"You took the underage drinking." Derek exclaimed.

"I was going to get her a coke she asked for alcohol." Peter replied as he sat on his bed.

"Go get Chaser, Advil, and soup." Derek ordered.

"I am only doing this because I love her." Peter said and Derek shot him a look. "As a niece. God alphas are so protect of their mates."

Peter left to find a Walmart as Derek picked up Hope and laid her on their bed. Derek walked over to the desk and started looking for her phone.

"Baby come here." Hope said as she sat back up. Derek turned around and looked at her.

"Yes?" Derek wondered as he stood in front of her.

"I was such a nerd when I was a little girl." Hope replied as talked like a little girl.

"Really?" Derek wondered.

"Mmhmm." Hope agreed. "Stiles and I had glasses. Stiles he stills needs him." Hope started laughing and then looked Derek in the eye and started laughing again.

"What?" Derek asked.

"I wondered why you go out with me. You should go out with Stiles." Hope said and laughed.

"Hope, I'm not gay." Derek replied.

"But you could be." Hope announced with a hopefully look in her eyes. "I ship it! I could call you 'Sterek'. Yes!"

"I am not gay." Derek repeated and Hope's phone start to ring, "it's your brother on the phone ringing."

"Where is your phone?" Derek asked. Hope mumbled something and laid back down.

Derek used his werewolf hearing and got the phone out of the bathroom. When he came back Hope was passed out with her shirt on the floor. Derek rolled his eyes and picked up the phone.

"Sissy! How's Cancun? Is there hot chicks? Should I go to Cancun? IS Derek treating you okay? I'll kill him." Stiles said.

"Really Stiles, the human, will kill me the alpha werewolf." Derek teased.

"I-um-never mind. Where is Hope?" Stiles stammered.

"She's passed out on the bed." Derek replied. "It is almost midnight here."

"I know the time different I am not stupid." Stiles snapped.

"That's questionable."

"Hey! But I know my sister. My mean, sarcastic, rude, ADHD, insomnia, sister and she would still be up by now. Where is she?"

"Asleep in the bed."

"Why is she asleep? IS SHE DEAD?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Stiles, Hope is fine and asleep. Call back tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow. Now why is she asleep these early?"

"Because she and Peter went drinking at the bar and she passed out." Derek explained. Stiles didn't replied for a while.

"Two things. One where were you?" Stiles asked.

"Asleep." Derek replied.

"Okay and two can you get me a pictures?" Stiles wondered.

"Goodnight Stiles." Derek said.

"Come on Derek please." Stiles begged.

"Call around twelve in the afternoon. Goodnight." Derek repeated and hung up. He put the phone on the table and looked at her Sleeping Beauty. Hope's skirt was all the way up to her stomach, showing her pink underwear. Her hair was all over the place and her shirt was off leaving her pink bra. Derek smiled and thought, _my sleeping beauty. _He took of Hope's shoes and pulled of her skirt. He pulled the covers over her and Hope laid passed out in the bed. Derek got on the other side of the bed and pulled Hope close to him. Her face laid next to Derek's abs.

"Goodnight my Joker." Hope mumbled.

"Goodnight my Harley Quinn." Derek replied with a grin.

*HEREK*

Hope jumped out of her bed and ran into the bathroom. She ran to the toilet and started throwing up. Derek got up fast when he heard someone throwing up and held Hope's hair back. When she was down she laid her head on the toilet seat as she wipe her tears and mouth.

"Thank you." Hope mumbled.

"No problem." Derek replied as he kissed the top of Hope's head.

"Everything hurts." Hope groaned.

"You want to get back in bed and I'll cook for you?" Derek offered and Hope nodded. Derek picked Hope up and laid her in bed. He got her laptop from her purse and handed her phone and laptop to the poor hunger over teenager.

"Thank you babe." Hope mumbled as Derek closed the curtains making it even darker. He left to make Hope some food as someone started to ooVoo Hope.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Lydia greeted. The cheerful redhead was in a blue summer dress and her hair was down and she was wearing makeup. A normal summer day for Lydia.

"Shut up." Hope groaned. "I don't remember much of last night but I'm tired and having a hangerover."

"Nice." Lydia said with grin. "How's Cancun?"

"Pretty." Hope replied. "Nice. Cute boys. Drinks. Ouchy."

"Oh no my poor baby." Lydia teased.

"I hate you." Hope groaned.

"I love you too boo."

There was a knock on the door and Hope groaned, "Come in." Peter came in and gave Hope and bottle of Advil and Chaser.

"How you doing?" Peter wondered.

"I feel like death gave me a big old hug." Hope replied.

"Well that's good." Peter said.

"I'm not done." Hope snapped. "I feel like Death gave me a big old hug and then ran me over a thousand of times with a bus."

"Well that's not good." Peter said. "Should I just leave you alone?"

"Yes." Hope replied.

"Hi Lydia." Peter spoke to the young girl on the laptop.

"Go away I don't like you. Please leave my best friend and her boyfriend alone and just buy them things." Lydia yelled.

"She seems nice today." Peter said as he left.

"God I hate that guy." Lydia whispered as Hope laughed.

"Ouch." Hope mumbled because she laughed way too hard. "So what's the plan for the rest of summer girl?"

"I don't know I might go to the beach or shopping but I have no one to go with. And I will be lonely." Lydia said.

"What about Jackson?" Hope wondered.

"He left me. We broke up." Lydia explained.

"Danny?"

"He's with his dad for the summer."

"Allison?"

"In France with her dad."

"Greenburg."

"Layla hanging out with her cousin in New York."

"Who's Layla?"

"Greenburg cousin….oh it doesn't matter. As I was saying no one to hang out with." Lydia said.

"What about Scott?" Hope asked.

"He sad because Allison broke up with him and now him like in study mode." Lydia explained.

"Ewe. How about my brother. He's lonely all the time." Hope offered.

"I'm not-" Lydia interrupted put someone started calling her. "Speaking of the devil." Stiles started ooVooing her at that moment. Lydia answered and Stiles was in his room on his laptop.

"Sissy!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Shut up. Everything hurts." Hope groaned.

"Hangover?" Stiles guessed and Hope nodded. "Nice. Can you bring me back a present from Mexico?"

"Sure only if you hang out with Lydia this summer. The beach and shopping." Hope said.

"I don't think poor Lydia wants to hang out with me." Stiles mumbled.

"I would love to hang out with you Stiles." Lydia spoke up.

"I-what-I is this a prank?" Stiles asked. "Am I dreaming?"

"Stiles pick me up now and we'll go shopping. Love you Hope bring me a present and I'll talk to you later." Lydia said and hung up.

"You did this." Stiles replied. "I love you! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! I love you! I owe you!"

"You need to get dress Stiles. I hope you don't go to the mall with Lydia in your pajamas." Hope teased.

"Shut up I love you bye!" Stiles exclaimed and hung up. Hope turned on Netflix and passed out. Hope woke up and ran to the bathroom and start throwing up. She groaned and walked into the kitchen. Derek had soup on the table with a glass of water as he was writing something down in a notebook.

"Whatca doing?" Hope wondered as she sat down in the chair and started to eat the soup.

"Writing. How do you feel?" Derek asked.

"Not completely like crap but still feel bad." Hope said. "Another nap, more food, and never coming out of our room will be good."

"So you're just going to sleep the day away?" Derek guessed.

"Yeah. Whatca writing?" Hope asked.

"I'll show you when we get back home." Derek said.

"Okay. I'm going to bed. And when I say going to bed I mean watch Netflix." Hope replied as she finished her soup.

"Was the soup good?" Derek wondered.

"It was good." Hope agreed as she got up. "Goodnight."

That night was the most sleep Hope ever got since the bite in the woods. After that day Hope never got good sleep ever again. It would be a long time until she would sleep that good. But that hangover was her first and wouldn't be her last.

**_Me gustaria tequila: I would like tequila._**

**_Hola. Yo gustaria tomar una cerveza y mi amigo tendria tres golpes de tequila: hello I would like to have a beer and my friend would have three shots of tequila._**

**_Tu amigo es muy bonita. UN poco joven para ti, pero muy bonita: your friend is very pretty. A little young for you but very pretty._**

**_No es ella. Aunque ella no está conmigo. Ella con mi sobrina: Isn't she? Although she not with me. She with my niece._**

**_Suertudo. Disfrutar: Lucky him. Enjoy_**


	34. Cancun: The Agrument Part 1

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I own nothing but the sarcastic Hope. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. If you have any question private text I and I'll answer. Thank you for the people that followed my story, favorite it, and review. Would you guys like more Herek, Stydia, Scallison, or whatever couple? Tell me in the reviews. By the way sorry this one is short. That is all.**

_**CANCUN: Argument part 1**_

As it was said before there was only three main stories that happened on the Cancun trip. The tattoo, the drinks, the argument part 1, and the argument part 2. The argument part 1 happened like this:

It was still June and Hope laid on the beach trying to get as tan as she could. Peter was at the bar like he always was in Cancun and Derek laid next to Hope tanning even though he didn't need to. She loved the sound of the ocean yet hated the sea. Swimming was one of her greatest fears. The smell of the ocean was another one of Hope's favorite part of living in California.

Being in California was so close to the beach that she would go all the time with her mom and Lydia. It was a tradition to go with Mom and Lydia every year. After her mom died it was Hope's and Lydia's job to hold the tradition and do it every year. Hopefully she would get back in time for one small beach trip.

Hope was in a Harley Quinn bikini while Derek had Joker bottoms. It was the little things in life that made Hope happy. The small things that Derek would do to make Hope smile was the things that she enjoy. Like the surprise dinner he had with candles at the hotel with no Peter.

Or the surprise shopping trip that Hope loved. The Netflix marathon in the hotel room. The small things in life. And always going to the beach and pool was awesome. Although she couldn't swim so she would always just stand in the part where her feet to reach the bottom. Swimming wasn't a really good friend of Hope's.

The couple went back to the room that night when the madness started. Hope took all her make up off and sunscreen as she started to get into her pajamas when Derek walked into the room.

"Sorry babe." Derek mumbled.

Hope laughed and replied, "it's not like I'm naked. I'm dressed. You can look."

Hope was in a sport red bra and shorts. All her scars were showing.

"You look amazing." Derek said.

Hope laughed again and replied, "thank you for lying my dear. I don't not look amazing."

"You truly do. I would never lie to you." Derek said as he walked closer to Hope. He took her hands and looked into her eyes. "I would never lie to you."

Hope took her hand from Derek and looked at him with anger in her eyes. "Don't say never."

"Why?"

"People say they'll never lie, they'll never steal, they'll never cheat, and well I am tired of being lied to. So it would just be a lot easier if you just don't say that kind of thing to me." Hope explained.

"Just because some boyfriend hurt you doesn't mean I would." Derek snapped.

"How funny everyone says that and they usually hurt me." Hope replied.

"What could I do to prove you that I wouldn't hurt you?"

"I'm not going to take the chance."

"Take the chance? Want to hear a secret?"

"Do I get a choice?" Hope taunted.

"No." Derek growled.

"Don't you dare growl at me." Hope yelled her voice raising. "I am not some Kate Argent chick that will be with you and you can growl at me. I am not beneath you and I am not worst than you. You have no right to growl at me and you won't."

"Which one of us is a grown up?" Derek snapped. Hope eyes started to turn black as she and Anya began to get piss off at Derek. Hope didn't say anything. She stared at Derek with a pissed off look on her face. "Yeah I thought it was still me. And I can talk how ever I want."

"Get out." Hope said her teeth together and only her lips moved.

"What?" Derek mumbled.

"Get out of the room before I drag you by your werewolf tail and make you leave." Hope replied her teeth still together and only her lips moved. Derek walked out of the room and left Hope in the room by herself. Hope locked the door and laid next to the door and started to cry.

**Are you crying because you two got in a fight?**

_No, I'm crying because I am all out of make up._

**Why are you crying over make up? If you yet to notice your boyfriend kinda rich so all over money problems shouldn't really be problems.**

_I need make to cover up my ugly scars._

**Why do you think you scars are ugly?**

_I believe when I had no scars I wasn't so ugly. My body was good and not mark and wasn't horrible looking. And now each scar is like a mark making me feel ugly._

**You got scars all wrong. They a proof that you are winning the battle. The battle of life. When I was human I had scars all over my body and my Papa told me each scar was evidence that I was living the real life, which is a battle you fight until you die.**

_Okay so let's say the scars don't make me ugly Derek still needs to apology. Your on my side for that right?_

**Of course. He deserve anything and everything you do to him.**

Hope sat in the bedroom for three hours. She passed out around three and didn't wake up until early the next morning to her Peter and Derek talking in the living room. She closed her eyes and saw what was happening.

_"What did you do to make her this mad?" Peter asked as he sip his coffee._

_"I yelled at her about being older than her and being able to do what I want and talk to people the way I want." Derek replied. Peter busted out laughing at Derek stupid mistake. "It's not funny Peter."_

_"That's true it's not funny it's hillourse for me!" Peter laughed._

_"I hate you." Derek mumbled._

_"Why, why young Derek would you ever think that is the right thing to do ever?" Peter asked._

_"It's was one of those things that happened without me even realize it." Derek tried to explained._

_"Okay let me give you some tips for a happy relationship." Peter said. "If you know for sure that you are going to be spending the rest of your life with. If you know that she is your soulmate. Don't make her mad over something as stupid as age. She will be carrying your children and you don't want her to be mad at you for anything when stuff like that happening in the future."_

_"But how do I know she would want to spend the rest of her life with me?" Derek wondered._

_"Your a Hale. Everyone wants to spend their test of their life with you." Peter said. "I'm for real. And I don't know that's going to be a part where you trust her after you apology."_

_Derek nodded his head and started walking towards Hope's door._

"Hope." Derek called out on the other side of the door. "Can you please let me in?"

"I don't know Derek am I too young to unlock a door." Hope snapped.

"Hope please." Derek begged.

"No."

"I have your favorite egg, A1 sauce, and bacon. Can you please let me in?" Derek asked.

"Do you have orange juice?" Hope wondered.

"With a bendy straw." Derek agreed. Hope got up unlock the door and opened the door. Derek had Hope's favorite breakfast food. She grab in and went over to her table and started eating.

"Hope I"m sorry." Derek said.

"Whatever." Hope mumbled.

"Hope I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." Derek repeatered. "But…"

"Be careful what you say." Hope threatened.

"You are gorgeous no matter what." Derek finished.

"I am not. Okay. All my scars are a prove fact that I am not." Hope said.

"You know what." Derek replied as he walked over to Hope and sat next to her. Hope looked at her boyfriend as Derek started to talk, "I think freckles, stretch marks, tattoos, bruises, birthmarks and scars are probably the coolest thing. See you start with almost a blank canvas and look at you now, with all this evidence that you've liced and the sun has shone on you and you've grown. Maybe you tripped up a few times and liked an image so much made it a permanent part of you, beautiful."

Hope was crying after Derek said the beautiful thing. She wipe tears of her face and wrap and arms around Derek's neck.

"Thank you." She whispered staring into his big green eyes.

"For what? I did the right thing. You don't need to thank me for that." Derek said.

"Shut up and kiss me, puppy." Hope teased.

"I'm not a puppy!" Derek wined and Hope laughed as she leaned forward and kissed the love of her life.

The big argument part 1. It was something that went wrong so fast and got fix again so fast. They had the same argument over again and again and Derek would say the same thing over again and again. They would always kiss in the end. It was like a happy end. That should of been the first clue to Hope. There is no such thing as a happy ending expectly for Hope.


	35. Cancun: Argument Part 2 and Tattoo

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I own nothing but the sarcastic Hope. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. If you have any question private text I and I'll answer. Thank you for the people that followed my story, favorite it, and review. Again sorry this is sort. But next chapter is the start of Season 3 yeah! **

_**CANCUN: The Argument Part 2 and Tattoos**_

The argument part 2 and the tattoo was the coolest thing ever! Hands down. It happened at the worst time to. To stop this whole thing would be so easy if Isaac just never called Derek's phone ever!

It all started like this:

So Hope won the coin toss and got to pick was watching Dirty Dancing and Peter was drinking beer. Derek sat next to Hope as she watch happily. Dirty Dancing was one of her favorite movies and she was watching it. Yay for her. But then the worst thing happened: Isaac called Derek.

"Hey Isaac." Derek greeted. "No I thought they were with. It took you half a month to realize this! I'll come back home and help you look. Yeah, yeah, bye."

"What's wrong?" Hope wondered.

"Erica and Boyd are missing." Derek said.

"Okay let's start packing then." Hope replied as she got up.

"You not coming back." Derek said.

"Derek. Don't. Just shut up now. You are going to mess everything up if you don't stop." Peter mumbled.

"I'm not coming?" Hope repeated.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You aren't' going back to Beacon Hills until a week before school starts. That's what you want." Derek explained.

"It doesn't matter what I want, if people in my pack are missing I need to go help and find them." Hope said.

"No. Isaac and I will go help find them. You can stay on your vacation. Have fun." Derek said.

"Listen you-" Hope started.

"Pause?"Derek interrupted.

Now pause was a thing that Hope stole from the show How I Met Your Mother and she did it with her boyfriend. After the first big argument when one would say pause they would stop the argument and do it in the morning. Because who really wants to go to big angry. No one does.

"Pause." Hope agreed. She wasn't in the mood to yell. They watch at least ten more movies and then Hope went to bed. Peter and Derek stayed up for another hour.

"What are you going to do?" Peter asked.

"I don't know." Derek replied as he change the movie.

"I hope you don't screw this up. You always screw stuff up."

"Like what?"

"Kate Argent. Did you forget how she killed our family and almost killed me?"Peter exclaimed.

"Yeah but Hope nothing like Kate." Derek argued.

"Even is good at the start. Kate wasn't always crazy. She turned. Its only a matter of time until Hope turns." Peter said.

"Can you do me a favor?" Derek asked.

"Depends." Peter said and Derek told him the plan. "Easy money."

Hope woke up alone in her bed. She sat up and looked around. All of Derek's stuff was gone. Derek wasn't in the room. _Where is he? Is he doing some sort of romantic surprise? _Hope got out of her nice warm bed and walked over to her table where her phone was.

One new text message from Derek.

_I really hope he didn't do anything stupid._

**Me too. Because I would have to kill him.**

…_..okay….nice to know._

Hope click the message and read it.

Derek 3: Hey baby. If you're reading this you are awake and you notice I am not there. I left to Beacon Hills. Not like I'm breaking up or anything because I still love you and we are still hopefully together.I'm going back to look for Boyd and Erica with Isaac. Enjoy your last month on vacation. When you get back I have a feeling that Beacon Hills is going to be horrible. Love you baby.

**I'm going to kill him.**

_Don't. If he wants to leave me with the killer for a month and go look for the pack. He will and will have fun._

_**What are you going to do?**_

_You'll see._

Hope change into shorts, blue tank, and her blue pumps. She put on soft make up and put her hair in a high ponytail and walked into the living room where Peter was drinking coffee.

"Go get dress. We are to the store and we are going to buy some things now let's go." Hope ordered.

"You pissed that Derek left you with me?" Peter wondered.

"No. Let's go." Hope lied as the hop it the car.

They came back with a two dozen of eggs, paint, a big canvas,and a big book with a pen. Hope cracked the top of all the eggs and made Peter a big plate of eggs. She filled the shells with paint and started throwing at canvas.

"Hope what are you doing?" Peter asked as he took another bite of eggs.

"Doing two things at once making art and getting all my anger out." Hope said as she threw another one.

"I'm going to ask a stupid question: why?" Peter wondered.

"He could of told me in person. He didn't have to go alone." Hope mumbled as she threw another egg at the canvas. Peter got up and walked over to the kitchen and grab two glasses and wine. When Hope was down she sat next to Peter and poor herself a glass of wine and started sipping it.

"I don't see why you are mad." Peter announced. "He left you here with someone who fought many people and killed many people. He left you with a train killer after he begged me to protect you with everything I got. How dare he leave you, not breaking up with you, by lead you save with me while he go search for the rest of his pack, because they are missing. How dare he!"

"I over reacted."Hope guessed and Peter nodded. She got on her phone and texted her boyfriend.

Hope: Hey babe, I hope everything okay. I love you. Text me back soon please.

"Hey Hope do you want to go get a tattoo?" Peter asked.

"Why not, let's go." Hope agreed.

"Hey how about this?" Peter offered as he held up a picture of the kanima. Hope sat in the chair at the tattoo parlor as the big guy was getting everything ready. "To soon?"

"Put it away." Hope ordered.

"So this is what you want?" The tattoo guy asked as he a picture of a spiral triskele tattoo that was blue. Inside the triskele tattoo had the names, "Boyd, Erica, Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Peter, Derek, Lora, Cora, Anya, John, and Melissa." In gray ink.

"Yes." Hope agreed.

"Thank you again Barry for fitting us in." Peter thanked.

"No problem. Take you top off." Barry ordered as Hope's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Hope greeted.

"Whatcha doing?" Stiles wondered.

"Hey Stiles I'm going to get a tattoo I'll talk to you later." Hope said.

"You're getting a tattoo!"

"Yes maybe two. So I'll talk to you later."

"What tattoo are you getting? Why is everyone getting a tattoo now?" Stiles asked.

"I'll show you later. Good bye Stiles." Hope said as she hung up. "How bad does this hurt?"

"Its just a thousand of needle going in your skin. So it should feel wonderful." Peter teased as Hope took her shirt off.

"Let's do this." Hope said with a big smile. As soon as Barry got out the needle Hope passed out but she loved her tattoo.


	36. Tattoo:Kill anyone who gets in my way

**Season 3 Part 1 (A)**

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I own nothing but the sarcastic Hope. I DID IT SEASON 3 YAY! It's my favorite and I can't wait to write all about it! Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. If you have any question private text I and I'll answer. Thank you for the people that followed my story, favorite it, and review. **

_**Tattoo: I will kill anyone who gets in my way.**_

Hope was in the backseat of her best friend's car listening to Allison and her best friend argue. She just got back from Cancun with Derek and Peter over summer break. And she had a blast.

"It is not a double date. It is a group thing." Lydia explained.

"Do they know it's a group thing? Cause I told you I'm not ready to get back out there." Allison said.

"You were in France and didn't do any dating? For four months!" Hope explained from the back seat.

"Did Lydia? I mean after-" Allison was going to say.

"Don't say his name." Lydia interrupted.

"Is he okay? Did everything work out?" Hope asked.

"The doctors looked like total idiots when he turned up alive. Everyone got over it. And yes, before Derek left he taught Jackson the Werewolf 101. Like how not to kill randomly kill people during the full moon." Lydia explained.

"So then you've talked to him." Allison guessed.

"Not since he left for London." Lydia said.

"You mean since his dad moved him to London." Hope added.

"Whatever he left. And seriously? An American Werewolf in London? Like that's not going to be a disaster."

"So you're-"

"You're over him?" Hope butted in not letting Allison finish her sentence.

"Would I be going on a double date if I wasn't?" Lydia said and the girls bursted out laughing. "Yes its a double dat. It's not an orgy." The girls laughed even more. "You'll live."

"Hope how was Vegas?" Allison asked.

"Wonderful. I learned strip poker, blackjack, and I got a tattoo and won some money." Hope said with a smile. Both of the girls from the front seat turned around and yelled at the same time, "YOU GOT A TATTOO!"

"Eyes on the road Lydia!" Hope yelled back.

"Let us see. Show us your tattoo." Allison begged. Hope let out a loud laughed and left up her blue tank top. Right under her bra was the tattoo on her rib cage.

"Derek has the same thing on his back." Hope explained.

"Creppy. Having the same tattoo as your boyfriend." Lydia teased. All three girls bursted out laughing as the reach the stop light. Hope looked towards the left to see the car next and saw Stiles and Scott.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I can't see him not now!" Allison freaked out. "Lydia drive! Go!"

"The light." Lydia said.

Hope lead forward and said, "I think we should say hello."

"No."

"I just wanted to say something nice." Hope begged as she tried to open the window. Lydia drove off fast as the light was still red.

"You're paying for the ticket." Lydia ordered. Allison nodded as she let out a loud sigh. "You alright?"

"Lydia stop the car. We need to go back. I need to talk to him." Alison begged. Lydia stop the car and the three turned around. Stiles's car stopped to wich was really strange.

"Why would they stop?" Allison wondered.

"It's Stiles and Scott." Lydia said.

"Do you really want to try applying logic to those two?" Hope mocked.

**HOPE DUCK! DUCK YOUR HEAD NOW!**

Hope turned around and duck her head as she saw a deer run straight to car. Allison and Lydia ran straight out of the car as Hope had her head down. Seconds later she jumped out of the car and Stiles and Scott jumped out of their car and ran. Scott ran towards Allison as Stiles ran to Hope.

"Are you okay?' Stiles asked Hope and the turned to Lydia.

"It came out of nowhere!" Hope and Lydia screamed at the same time.

'Are you hurt?" Scott asked.

"It ran right into us." Hope mumbled as Stiles help her up and stood next to Lydia. Stiles began to check to see if Lydia was okay.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"I'm okay." Allison answered.

"Well I'm not okay! I am totally freaking out! How the hell did that thing just run into us? I saw it's eyes right before it hit us. It was like it was... it was like it was crazy.." Lydia said.

"No it was scared." Hope replied.

"Actually terrified." Scott corrected as he touch the deer neck.

"Did you know how many vehicles accidents in the last year involved deer?" Stiles asked knowing the answer in front of their dad.

"Two hundred forty-seven thousand." Hope answered. She was in Stiles room dress for school but doing research on the computer about what happened last night.

"Ah God. Please go to school." John asked..

"But that's crossing the road. This one from last night came right down the middle." Stiles said.

"I'm not going to beg you." John replied.

"Kay good. I'm impervious to your influence anyway." Hope shrugged.

"would you guys consider a bribe?" John asked.

"Couldn't meet my price." The twins said in scny.

"Extortion?"

"Got nothing on us."

"Yeah." John said and took both of the twins chair that they were sitting in and started to move it backwards.

"Dad. What are you doing!" Stiles asked.

"Dad I'm almost done!" Hope begged as she lead forward to touch her laptop and fell face first. She let out a loud groan and went into her room. She graphed her bag and ran downstairs where Stiles was waiting for her.

"How do I look?" Hope asked as she spinned around. She was in black sleeveless shirt, black pumps, her mom's necklaces, and a soft pink skirt that went to above her knees. Her hair was down in curls and she had on soft make up.

"Go change. You're showing too much." Stiles order.

"I must look hot if I'm showing too much. Let's go." Hope said with a smile.

The twins and Scott was walking to the first class off the day. Scott tried to get a tattoo last night and it disappear. He was trying to get two stupid bands around his arm, Hope hated to idea of it.

"Maybe I should ask Derek for help." Scott wondered.

"You wanna ask Derek for help? Why? Why?" Stiles asked.

"He's got the triskele tattooed on his back." Hope explained. "So there is a way to do it without healing."

"But doesn't he have his hands full?" Stiles said. As they walked past the principal door.

"Look. These are the applications for the career advisor. I need them sorted. And whatever happened to the library while I was gone, I want it cleared up. And what the hell is this?" The principal yelled as he hold up a sword from the desk.

Hope bursted out laughing as they ran from the doorway into the first class. Hope walked over to her locker which was next to Lydia's after the first class.

"Freshmen." Hope let out a loud sign as she stared at the boys. "Tons and tons of fresh men."

"You mean fresh boys. Hope, they're fourteen." Allison said.

"Some mature faster than others." Lydia defend her mouth open.

"You know, it's okay to be single," Allison said to Lydia, "focus on yourself for a little while. Work on becoming a better person."

Lydia and Hope laughed as Lydia replied, "Allison, I love you. So if you need to do that thing where we talk about me and pretend like we're not actually talking about you... it's totally fine. But I don't' want a boyfriend. I want a distraction." Two twin freshmen walked in and Lydia's mouth dropped open.

"Brothers?" Allison guessed.

"Twins." Hope and Lydia signed as the three of them began to walk to the next class. There was a new teacher subbing for Mr. Harris. Scott sat in front of Stiles, Hope sat next to Stiles, Lydia sat next to Hope, and Allison sat in front of Lydia next to Scott. Hope's phone bussed off at the same time everyone else did she pulled it out and got a text from someone that said, "The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway, leading to the uttermost ends of the earth, flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness."

Hope read it on her phone the same time Ms. Blake read it as she walked in."That is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off everyone." Hope rolled her eyes at Ms. Blake and put her phone back in her bag. Hope got out her notebook and began writing stuff done for the class. Ms. Blake pulled Scott out of the class and he left.

_I wondered what-_

**Isaac is injured and Scott going to go see him**

_What? Now you tell me? I would've left the class._

**I know you miss a lot of school because of the other people. Why is that?**

_When you love someone you do anything for them. Protect them, take care of them, make sure they are okay._

**That's strange.**

_That's love. Love is a strange thing._

**I don't like it.**

"Lydia." Stiles whispered. Hope and Lydia turned to see what Stiles wanted. "What is that from? Is that from the accident?" Stiles pointed to Lydia's ankle where a band aid was.

"No Prada it me." Lydia said softly.

"Your dog?" Stiles guessed.

"No my designer handbag. Yes, my dog."

"Has Prada ever bit you before?" Hope wondered.

"Nuhuh." Lydia shocked her head no.

"Okay. What if it's like the same thing as the deer? Ya know, like,how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?" Stiles guessed.

"Meaning what?" Hope asked.

"That's there gonna be an earthquake." Lydia said.

"Or something bad, I just-maybe it means something coming. Something bad." Stiles whispered.

"It was a deer and a dog." Hope said.

"What is that thing you say about threes, once, twice." Lydia trailed off as a crow hit the window. Everyone let out a loud gasp. And then another one hit the window. Birds started flying threw the window packaging people. **Go to the floor Hope. Drop low!**

Everyone started screaming as Ms. Blake screamed, "Get down! Everyone get down.!"

Stiles jumped out of his seat and moved towards his sister and Lydia. Stiles pushed them on the floor and covered them with his body protecting the girls.

Everyone in the class screamed and tried to push the birds out of their faces, everyone but Lydia, Hope, and Stiles. Stiles was over the girls, his body protecting the girls. About ten minutes later the birds died down, all of them on the floor died. Stiles got up first and help Lydia and then Hope. The police came and talked to all the kids that was in the room. Hope stood next to Lydia quietly as Stiles talk to their dad. After he was done talking to him Stiles took Hope and started to drive to Derek's old house. They got their and ran inside the house. Hope ran to Derek and kissed him. She pulled away and looked at Scott with a smile.

"Tattoo?" Hope guessed and Scott nodded. Hope left up her shirt and showed Scott.

"Nice." Scott said as Stiles stood next to the door.

"So you want two bands." Derek asked and Scott nodded.

"What does it mean?" Hope wondered.

"I dunno. It's something I trace with my fingers." Scott try to explain.

"Why is it so important to you?"Derek asked.

"Do you know what the word tattoo means?" Scott wondered.

"To mark something." Stiles spoke up.

"That's in Tahitian. And Samoan its means open wound. I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turn eighteen.I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now to make it a reward." Scott explained.

"For what?" Hope asked.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer." Scott said. "Even when I really wanted to. Even when I really wanted to. Even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants. Now four months later, it still hurts. Still feels like a uh…"

"Like an open wound." Stiles offered.

"Yeah." Scott agreed.

"Pain going to be worse than anything you've ever felt." Derek said as he held up a blow torch.

"Wow that's our cue to leave. Um...we just going to want out side." Stiles replied.

"Nope hold him down." Derek ordered.

"Scott do me a favor, don't think dirty." Hope begged.

"What?"

Hope sat on Scott's lap her legs around his waist as Stiles held him down.

"Ready?" Derek said and started the tattoo.

Scott woke up to see Hope on her phone and Derek and Stiles talking about something quietly.

"It work." Scott said as he looked down at his stupid tattoo.

" Looks prett permanent now." Hope replied as the three teenager started to walk to the door.

"Yeah. Kina need something permanent. Everything that's happening to us everything just changes so fast. Everything's so ephemeral." Scott said.

"Studying for the PSATs?" Stiles guessed.

"Yep."

"Nice."

"You painted the door. Why'd you paint the door?" Scott wondered as he opened the door.

"Go home." Derek ordered. Scott got out his nails and started to scratch the door until all the paint came off. There was a weird pack sign on the door.

"The birds at the school. The deer last night." Hope started.

"Just like the deer when I got bit by the alpha." Scott added. "How many are there?"

"A pack of em'. An alpha pack." Derek explained.

"All of them. How does that even work?" Stiles asked.

"I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion." Derek said. "We know they have Boyd and Erica. Isaac and been looking for them for the past four months."

"So you find them. How do you deal with an alpha pack?" Scott asked.

"With all the help I can get." Derek said. Isaac sat up from the table in the other room and looked at Hope with a worried look on his face.

"Where is she? Where's the girl?" Isaac asked.

"What girl?" Derek wondered.

Braeden, the girl that saved Isaac, lead against the boy's locker room dying. The blind alpha walked up to the dying girl.

"Beautiful. But defiant, aren't you?" Deucalion said.

"Because I know something. I know you're afraid of them." Braeden replied.

"Of two teenagers?"

"Of the people the will become." Braeden snapped.

"I'm aware of a certain potential threat. But then someone once taught me a very smart way to eliminate threat. Get someone else to do it for you." Deucalion said.

"Derek." Braeden guessed. Deucalion smiled and slash Braeden throat. Anya, the demon ghost, stared at the poor girl as Deucalion and his pack left.

"You. Warn. Hope. Warn. Derek. Hale." Braeden stammered as she died. Anya bend down and push a piece of Braeden's black hair behind her ear.

"I am afraid that I can't do that Braeden. See if I warn them the thing that I really need to happen won't happen." Anya whispered. "All the death won't happen."

Anya got back up and started to walk away. "And if that doesn't happen I can't come back to life. And I will kill anyone who gets in my way."


	37. Chaos is Rising: Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I own nothing but the sarcastic Hope. Sorry its sort! It's my favorite and I can't wait to write all about it! Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. If you have any question private text I and I'll answer. Thank you for the people that followed my story, favorite it, and review. To answer the big question: YES ANYA IS EVIL!**

_**Chaos is Rising: Kidnapped.**_

It only took three weeks for Hope to be kidnapped again. This habit is starting to get bad for poor young. And it started to horribly wrong. That should've been her first clue to what was happening:

Stiles went to Hope's old friend Heather with Scott. Hope should of went. But she hated Heather. Heather was a horrible mean person that use Stiles all the time. LIke a person slave and Hope hated it. But Stiles was too dumb to notice anything. Since Hope wouldn't go with him and he wasn't going to go to her birthday party alone he drag Scott with him.

Derek was working on finding Boyd and Erica with Isaac and Peter. Hope was sent home by all of them because she needed to sleep. Hope been working on finding poor Erica and Boyd the moment she got home. Lydia was working with Allison about some bruise that Hope didn't care about. Danny had a date. John and Melissa was at work so there was no one for Hope to bother. She was left all alone. Everyone sucks.

"Whatcha doing?" A voice asked. Hope looked up from a notebook that Derek gave her and saw the demon. Anya.

"Nothing. Reading something Derek wrote for me."

"Is it a poem book or romantic book?"

"Its 'The Supernatural 101'. He wrote it for me so I can understand werewolves."

"You know what," Anya replied as she sat in front Hope, "I could help you. Like tell you stuff about demons."

"Okay." Hope agreed as she grab a pen. "Start."

"Demons," Anya started, "are fallen angel. Some theories are that the bad from in heaven fall and turn into demons. Its true. It's kind of like baseball. After doing three bad things your out. See I, Anya Forman, killed myself for my brother my small town there was a rule only three chilrderen. My mother gave birth to twins so one of us would have to go. It was a weird rule but I killed myself for him. I went to the bad part of heaven and got kicked out really fast."

"So when you turn into a demon you want to possess someone and fast. The sooner you possess the better. See if you get full control of your person you are able to kill their mind and take over. Your ably to live again. That's what every demon what. To become human again."

"All demons are evil?" Hope guessed.

"Yep."

"Even you?"

"I would do anything to become human again."

"You would kill me?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I haven't deiced yet." Anya replied. "Don't worry I'll tell you soon."

"I would like that." Hope said. There was a howl and Hope look up. _A pack. It not Scott or Derek. I wonder who it is. _Hope grab some booties shoes with a small heel and walked outside in a small red pajamas dress.

"Derek? Scott?" Hope called out even though they wouldn't hear here. "Peter? Isaac?"

There was a rustle and a bag over Hope's head. She let out a loud 'ek' and passed out.

Hope let out a loud groan as she looked around. She was in a dark room with very little lighting.

"Hello?" Hope called out.

"Who's there?" A voice wondered. Hope got up and walked toward the voice and recognise the person. Boyd.

"You're alive." Hope whispered as she bed down and hug Boyd. She pulled away and sat across from him.

"Hope this is-" Boyd tried to intrude the girl sitting next to him.

"Cora?" Hope guessed.

"Hope? Oh my God you grew up and in all the right places." Cora whispered. Hope laughed and hug Derek's sister. She pulled away and looked at the two werewolves. Both look tired and exudes like they were drain.

"How are you alive?" Hope asked.

"Let's not talk about me. Is Derek okay?" Cora asked.

"Yeah, we're dating."

"Nice. How about Peter?"

"Long story."

"We got time." Cora said.

"Peter killed Lora and became alpha. Long story short he killed bunch of people blah, blah blah. Derek killed him became alpha. Peter possion _me and my best friend and we brought him back to life." Hope explained.  
_"_The evil?" Boyd guessed._

"_Yep." Hope said. "What a minute. I have an idea." Hope closed her eyes and started thinking. Okay Anya help me with this. Help me connect with Peter. Help me. Please!_

_Peter sat on the stairs of Derek's new place. Scott, Isaac, Derek, and Stiles was there too. Stiles stood next to the table ramble about something with lots of blueprints. Hope stood next to Derek and looked at Peter._

"_Oh my God." Peter said as he stared at Hope._

"_What?" Derek grumbled._

"_You see me?" Hope asked._

"_Of course I see you and sadly I hear you." Peter replied._

"_Your such a pain." Hope complained._

"_Peter who are you talking to?" Stiles asked._

"_You don't see her!" Peter exclaimed as he pointed to Hope. "She's not missing anymore. Hope."_

"_Peter you are being more crazy than usual." Stiles snapped._

"_Hope is hopefully with Boyd and Erica." Derek added._

"_I am." Hope spoke up. "I am. Peter you get to have them find me. Please. Please. Please."_

_Everything started to get fuzzy and blurry. "Find me! I love you Derek and Stiles."_

Hope was back with Boyd and Cora.

"Where's Erica?" Hope asked. Boyd didn't say anything. "She's..she's dead?"

Boyd nodded his head. Tears started to form in her eyes. The door opened and got up fast. A women stood in the door with werewolf nails and a guy stood next to her.

"Let out of her." Hope said.

"The little girl woke up." The older lady taunted as she walked closer to Hope. "You're the alpha girl right. His mate."

"Don't answer that!" Cora yelled. The man walked over to Cora and punch her in the face making her pass out. Boyd growled at the man and he punch Boyd in the face making him pass out to.

"I'm going to guess that you are Derek's mate if they are trying to get you not to answer questions." The girl said. "I'm Kali that's Ennis."  
"Nice to know." Hope replied.

"Are you going to tell us your name" Ennis asked.

"Nope."

"She is useless." Kali whispered.

"Knock her out them. Don't kill her." Ennis answered. Kali walked over to Hope and punch Hope right in the face. Hope didn't pass out though. She blinked a couple of time and hit Kali in the stomach. Kali laughed and took Hope's head and bang it against the wall. That time she did pass out. She woke up laying on the ground with Scott standing next to her.

"What happened?" Hope groaned.

"Come on get up. We need find Boyd and Cora. They're going to kill everyone." Scott said as he picked Hope up and started running.

_Next time I have free time I am taking a nap._

**Amen sister.**


	38. Fireflies: I will always find you

Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I own nothing but the sarcastic Hope. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. Any questions and I'll answer. To answer the big question: YES ANYA IS EVIL! Sorry it's sort. Next chapter will be a lot bigger.

The Chase: I will always find you

Hope let out a groan as she sat down against a big tree stump. She laid her head against the tree as she opened her eyes. It was dark in the woods that night. The pack was no where to be seen. Hope touch the top of her head and brought it down to her eyes. Blood. Like always was bleeding. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Really? You're that weak?" A voice taunted. "One hit on the head and you start crying. Wah wah wah."

Anya, the demon, stood in front of the human, Hope. She was in jean shorts, blood red shirt, and red flats. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had not makeup on.

"Just heal me." Hope begged. "Please."

Anya walked closer to Hope and got on her knees in front of Hope and said, "why should I?"

"Anya please. Just help me."  
"I don't think so." Anya replied as she pulled Hope up. "Walk with me."

Hope walked for what seem like forever. She stop when she and Anya was at a pool. The lifeguard was getting ready to close everything up for the night. A person in a black hood came from behind the the guy with a wire and a garrote and started killing the guy.

Hope let loud out a loud banshee scream as the guy bleed to death. The person dragged the dead guy to the lifeguard seat and ran away.

"You just had another banshee scream. You saw death." Anya spoke up.

Hope closed her eyes and whispered, "please stop it."

"I am afraid I can not do that." Anya replied. "Open your eyes."

Hope was back in her bedroom on her bed with the whiteboard in front of the bed and a first aid kit. Anya stood next to the board with a red marker and two pictures that had a girl and the dead boy from the pool.

"These two are going to die. This one her name is Caitlin and the guy name is Mitch. Both are murder by the person you saw really tonight." Anya explained. "We need to find out what they had in common."

"Anya we will do this in the morning." Hope groaned as she started to fix her head.

"People are dying!" Anya exclaimed. "We-you need to save them!"  
"Why do you care. I thought, you were evil." Hope said. "What happen to all demons are evil?"

"Oh don't worry , of course I am still evil. But see I just distracted you for an entire night." Anya explained. "Thank you dear."

"What?" Hope yelled.  
"OH sweetie none of this is happening, your head isn't bleeding, we are not in your room. Your fine. Scott found you and carried you. You passed out and I distract you. Your welcome." Anya explained.

"What?" Hope exclaimed.

"You know what, you should wake up Hope. You should open your eyes." Anya said. "Wake up. Wake up, Hope. Wake up! WAKE UP!"

Hope opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a dark room with Scott as he stared at the door. Hope groaned as she sat up. Scott turned around fast and knead down by him.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"What happening?" Hope wondered.

"Isaac, Derek, and me got Boyd and Cora trap in the boiler room. The only probably was there a teacher in the boiler room and Derek went in to save her." Scott explained

"But Derek could die." Hope said. "Why didn't you try to stop him? Why didn't you go with him?"

"I needed to stay here with you. To protect you." Scott replied.

"Scott! The sun's coming up. Scott! The sun's coming up!" Isaac yelled as he ran downstairs. Scott opened the door and the three teenagers ran inside. Derek was on his knees with claw marks all over his chest and Boyd and Cora on the floor pass out.

"There's a teacher." Derek spoke up. "I'll take care of her. Get Hope out of here."

Isaac grab Boyd as Scott took Cora and they left the school.

Hope stood next to Scott in the hospital looking at the people that been murder with Stiles.

"So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?" Scott guessed.

"You're going to wish that they did." Stiles said.

"Why?" Hope asked.

"I'm not exactly sure yet. the other girl who was out in the woods, Emily? Eventually they're gonna find her. She's one of them. Emily, Heather... That guy Lydia found at the pool. All three were virgins... And they're all gonna have the same three injuries... strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. It's called the threefold death." Stiles explained.

"So if these aren't random killings, then what are they?" Scott asked.

"Sacrifices. Human sacrifices." Hope guessed as Stiles nodded his head.

Nice human VIRGINS sacrifices.

All you need to do fine someone hot and you'll live.

Hope laid in her bed with Derek next to her healing. Her dad was happily sleeping knowing his little girl was alright. Stiles was trying to figure out another murder case. And Hope was just laying down with her boyfriend.

"So Scott found me." Hope spoke up.

"Scott? No. I found you. I saw you on the floor passed out and made a move for you. Boyd and Cora started fighting and Scott tried to help me. So if anything I found you." Derek argued. "And I will always find you."


	39. Unleashed: What Pack Members are for

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I own nothing but the sarcastic Hope. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. Any questions and I'll answer. To answer the big question: YES ANYA IS EVIL! This season will be in everyone's point of view.**

_**The Predator: What pack members are for.**_

Hope sat in the car with Lydia as they waited for Scott and Stiles to get out of the boys locker room. Today Hope thankfully only had P.E. She made up all her stupid classes on Sunday and was ahead of the game.

"So you and this Aiden guy, you a thing?" Hope asked.

"I don't know." Lydia admitted.

"But you two are going to sleep together?" Hope guessed.

"Yeah." Lydia agreed.

"You belong with Stiles! How many times do I need to tell you!"  
"I am not hooking up with your brother, ever!" Lydia exclaimed. "Can we talk more about how I found a dead body!"

"I think I know why you found the dead body though." Hope replied as the teenagers started to walk out the locker room giving Hope her cue to leave. "I need to go though. Watch my brother for me!"

Hope jumped out of the car and ran over to Isaac as they walked into the woods.

"So what's happening?" Hope asked as she walked with the young werewolf.

"You know the twins, Aiden and Ethan, there are part of an alpha pack. The same people who kidnapped you, Cora, and Boyd." Isaac mumbled.

"Run! Pace yourselves. Come on!" Coach yelled as everyone started running. Isaac started running after the twins making Hope having to run after Isaac. She ran ahead of the group trying to catch up with Isaac. Isaac was being held my AIden and Ethan away from the path.

"Ethan, I always forget, how many bones in the human body?" Aiden asked.

"I don't know. Let's count." Ethan replied as he got ready to break Isaac's arm. Hope ran to Ethan and kicked him in the jaw. Ethan stumbled back as Aiden let go of Isaac.

"That's one." Hope spoke up. "Would you like to keep counting?"  
There was a loud scream and the werewolves, and Hope, ran to see what was wrong. A guy was being hang from the tree with blood everywhere. Hoep closed her eyes tightly as she started to fall backwards. Too much blood. Someone caught her and Hope opened her eyes slowly.

"Thank you." Hope mumbled as she stared into the big bad wolf, Ethan, eyes. Ethan help Hope up as she thank him again and walked over to

her big brother.

"Come on. It's free period and we need to go somewhere." Stiles rushed as the twins ran to the car.

"Where are we going?" Hope asked as Stiles started to drive like a maniac down the street.

"Hospital." Stiles replied.

"Why?"

"I need to ask that girl, Ashley, if her boyfriend was a virgin."

"ARE YOU GAY?" Hope yelled with excitement in her eyes and voice. "I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME I KNOW THIS GUY AND HE WOULD BE PERFECT FOR YOU AND-"

"I'm not gay, call down." Stiles said. "I have this theory that the people are dying that they are coming in threes. Their human sacrifices. If the boyfriend is a virgin it is pair of three."

"Are you sure you're-"

"Hope people are dying and you are worried about me being gay?" Stiles exclaimed.

"I want you to find somebody, somebody to love." Hope said.

"Why are worried about me need a girlfriend-"

"Or boyfriend." Hope added.

"Or boyfriend right now? Shouldn't you be worrying about Derek and that teacher Jennifer." Stiles replied. "Or Derek and his sister that I am still afraid of."

To know why Stiles was afraid was afraid of Cora was a very funny story. One of the many play dates Hope had with Cora, Hope dressed Cora up like a prince as Hope was a fairy princess and they played in the big tree in Hope's backyard. Stiles yelled at Cora and said only boys could be princes. So Cora, being a mad five year old, hang Stiles by his boxer on a branch in the tree. Stiles was naked but his boxers, a princess crown, and fairy wings. As Stiles cried being hang on the branch young Cora yelled, "I may not be able to be a prince but you will always be a fairy princesses!" Cora would always threatened to hang Stiles by his underwear again.

"I can't believe you are still afraid of Cora." Hope said. "That was years ago. And there is no such thing as human sacrifices."

Stiles park and turn to look at his sister.

"Wait a minute. You are a teen ager girl poisoned by a demon who is almost as old as the earth who was also bitten by a werewolf alpha so even if we did get the demon out of you, you would be a werewolf. You change skin colors in a snap of fingers, your hair changes, your nails, and your eyes turned three different colors. If I were to stab you right now you would heal and have a small scar of it, but you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?"

"Okay so there is human sacrifices." Hope agreed as the twins got out of the car and walked into the hospital to see Ashley crying in the woods.

"Um, hi, Ashley." Stiles spoke up as Ashley walked over to the twins.

"Hi. Can we talk to you just for one sec? Sorry." Hope said.

"We just need to ask you something really quick-" Stiles replied.

"-and it's going to sound really unbelievably and-" Hope interrupted.

"-and it's gonna sound really unbelievably insensitive-" Stiles added.

"-so I apologize in advance." Hope said.

"Was Kyle a virgin?" Stiles asked.

"What?" Ashley exclaimed.

"Your boyfriend, was he a virgin, or did you guys…...you know what I mean….."Stiles stammered. Ashley's mouth dropped as she slapped Stiles in the face. Stiles rub his face with the red hand mark was as Hope tried her best not to laugh.

"No. He wasn't a virgin." Ashley snapped. The deputy and John walked their way. John stared at his twins and took them into another hallway to hell at them.

"Have you two completely lost your mind!" John exclaimed. "I've got four murders. You see those men in there? Those are the FBI. They're pulling together a task force to help because it looks like we've got a full-blown serial killer on our hands. You get that?"

"Yes dad. I get that." The twins replied in sync.

"The what are you doing?" John asked.

"We're just trying to find a pattern." Hope said as the twins turned around and head back to school.

"So maybe it's in threes." Hope offered as she and Stiles walked in the school hall way. "Thats sounds like something evil, right?"

Boyd walked past Stiles which made Stiles do a double take.

"Boyd!" Stiles yelled. Boyd turned back around and walked back to the twins. "Who. Hey Boyd. I didn't know you were back at school."

"Yeah, I would of told you, but we're not actually friends." Boyd said.

"Oh yeah. Hey so did you, uh…..so did you know Kulr?" Stiles wondered.

"Yeah, were in junior R.O.T.C. together." Boyd replied.

"So you two were friends then?" Hope guessed.

"I only had one friend. She's dead too." Boyd snapped as he started to walk away.

"What am I dead meat?" Hope mumbled as the twins started walking again.

"Okay so let's say that the murders are coming in threes since the pet owner died and wasn't a virgin." Stiles said. "What could the pattern be?"

"Hmm people with patterns?" Hope offered.

"I doubt it."

"People who own little dogs." Hope joked. Stiles stopped and stared at his siter. "What?'

"Lydia!" Stiles yelled as he started running to save the love of his life. Hope started to run after her brother trying to save her best friend. Stiles found Lydia fast and Hope caught up with him. They started walking to Lydia's locker while they started replying about their theory.

"You know that there's a temple in Calcutta where they used to sacrifice a child every day?" Hope blurted out.

"That's a dead baby, Lydia, every day!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Hey you know what today is? Dead baby day!" Hope added.

"OH wait no that's everyday because there's a dead baby every day!" Stiles said.

"Why are you two telling me this?" Lydia asked.

"Because Scott's dealing with the alpha twins." Stiles explained as Lydia had a puzzle look on her face. "You don't know about the twins?"

"Alphas?" Lydia repeated.

"Ethan and Aiden." Stiles said.

"Oh, yeah I knew about them." Lydia replied.

"So so here's what I'm thinking-" Hope started.

"-I'm thinking that the murders maybe they come in threes-" Stiles interrupted.

"-ancient people love things in threes right-" Hope added.

"-so maybe first its three virgins and then I don't know maybe three people who own little dogs." Stiles finished.

Lydia stopped and look at the twins. "I own a little dog." Lydia started walking again as she yelled, " I am not getting rid of my dog."

"Would you just think about getting rid of your dog." Hope Begged.

"No." Lydia said. "And by the way, you two cannot discern a pattern by a single data point, so stop trying."

"Wha-okay." Stiles spoke up. "Are we supposed to wait around for someone else to die? I'm just suppose to sit there and watch them die? just wait for them to wither up and die right in front of us?"

"Wither?" Lydia prepared.

"You know what he meant. Die, in just a hideously, awful, strangulating, head-bashing, throat cutting kind of way." Hope said.

"Maybe it's your job." Lydia replied. "You said it yourself, they were strangled with a garrote. That's a human thing to do….so maybe just leave the figuring out part to someone human."

"You mean someone like our dad?" Stiles asked.

"No," Lydia corrected, "I mean your dad. The Sheriff!"

The bell ring and Lydia went to clas. Luckily for Stiles it was his free period and the twins went to Deaton's office. Stiles was going to go hope but something made him change his mind. They walked in the vet and Deaton stood waiting for them kind of.

"You two are out of school early." Deaton spoke up. Hope and Stiles walked into the back room as Deaton pulled out a thing for bottles with ashes and stuff inside them.

"Yeah free period actually. I was heading home to see my dad. He's uh..you know, i guess you probably heard people are getting murdered again. It's his job to figure it out." Stiles said.

"I gathered as much from the title." Deaton replied. "Yeah...you know but it gets kind of hard for him to do his job when he doesn't have all the information. And we all know he's missing pretty much half the story here, right? So then I started thinking, and I remember someone who have a lot of information. Someone who always seems to always seems to know more than anyone else around here. Hope."

On the bottles on the table there was different types of symbols on each bottles.

"All these symbols and things...the triskele, the mountain ash..all of it is from the Celtic druids." Hope spoke up making all eyes turn to her. Hope of course knew just about everything about everything. Including the supernatural. "And anyone who had ever looked up human sacrifice before knows that the druids had a pretty big hard on when it came to giving up to the gods."

"You ever hear of the lindow man. 2,000 year old body found in England? He was found strangled, head bashed in, throat cut. Threefold death. They also found pollen grains in his stomach. Guess what favorite druid plant that was."

"Mistletoe." Deaton replied.

"She just telling you everything you already know, isn't she? Then why aren't you telling us?" Stiles wondered.

"Maybe because we've spent every moment of the last ten years trying to push something away. Denying it. Lying about it. Becomes a pretty powerful habit." Deaton said.

"Alright so this killer….is he-" Stiles started.

"Or she. What have I told you about being sexist. It could be a girl!" Hope interrupted.

"Is she or he a druid?" Stiles corrected himself.

"No. It's someone copying a centuries old practice of a people who should have know better." Deaton said. "Do you know what the word 'druid' means in Gaelic."

"No."

"Wise oak. The Celtic druids were close to nature. They believed they kept it in balance. They were philosophers and scholars. They weren't serial killers." Deaton said as Stiles's phone started to ring.

"Hey I can't talk right now. Wait what? Yeah, are you sure he's missing?" Stiles asked. "Alright we'll be there in about ten minutes. Okay bye." Stiles got off the phone and looked at Hope. "Lydia found something. We need to go."

Hope, Lydia, Stiles and Deaton stood in the music room . They listened to a recording of the piano and there was chatting in the background. A loud scream and then all was quiet.

"Can we get a copy of this?" Deaton asked. Lydia nodded as she shared the recording.

:Hey Doc any help would you know be helpfully." Hope snapped.

"Each grouping of three would have its own purpose, its own type of power. Virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors…." Deaton explained.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Warrior, could that also be like a soldier?" Hope asked.

"Absolutely."

"Kyle was in the R.O.T.C with Boyd. That's got to be it. That's the pattern." Stiles said.

"Where's Boyd?" Deaton wondered.

"He's probably home by now. I'm going to try and get him on the phone." Stiles replied as he got his phone out. Hope and Lydia walked over to the door as a thought pop in there head.

"Lydia? Hope? Something wrong?" Deaton wondered.

"No, it was….I mean...I was thinking about someone else wit a military connection." Lydia said.

"Yeah me too." Hope agreed.

"Who?" Stiles asked.

"Mr. Harris." Hope and Lydia said. The teenagers and doctor ran to Mr. Harris's room. Mr. Harris was no where to been seen. His grading papers was still on the table.

"This is just one of many possibilities. He could of left for the day." Deaton offered.

"Yeah , but without these." Stiles replied as he held up grading papers and then put it on the table again. Hope walked over to the papers a notice something really strange.

"What?" Deaton asked.

"This test is graded 'R'." Hope said as she lifted a paper.

"This one's an 'H'." Lydia replied as lifted up another paper. The girls moved the papers to spell out the word, 'DARACH'.

"Stiles you remember I told you 'druid' is the Gaelic word for 'wise oak'?" Dayton said.

"Yeah." Stiles agreed.

"If a druid went down the wrong path, the wise oak was sometimes said to have become a dark oath. There's a Gaelic word for that as well." Deaton explained.

"Is it Darach?" Hope guessed.

"Yeah."Deaton agreed.

After a long day of school Isaac and Hope went to Derek new place. It was a loft and Hope loved it. Poor Isaac had a hard day at school. He had a panic attack in a tight closet with Allison and almost killed her.

"I don't get it. Look did something happened?" Isaac asked. Derek was kicking him out of the house leaving Isaac with no one and no where to go.

"Some where else." Derek replied.

"Did I do something wrong?" Isaac wondered his voice cracking a little bit.

"You're doing something wrong right now by not leaving." Derek said.

"Oh, come on Derek." Hope begged.

"Just get out." Derek replied not looking at Hope.

"Derek please. I have no where to go." Isaac said.

"Get out!" Derek yelled as he threw a glass cup at Isaac and Hope. Isaac pushed Hope down and duck making sure both of them wouldn't get hurt. Hope looked up at Isaac as he help her up.

"I'll wait for you outside." Isaac mumbled as he left.

"Derek what's wrong with?" Hope shouted. "You are the reason that he has no one to turn to. And you still kick him out! Why did something happen! Derek! Why aren't you answering me!"  
"Something happened today." Derek yelled back. He took a deep breath as he calm down and continued. "The alpha pack came by a threatened your life. They stuck a pipe in my stomach. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Not Cora. Not Isaac. Not your stupid brother or Scott. Expecetdly you!"

"You don't have to push everyone away." Hope yelled. "Expectedly me." Hope turned around and went outside with Isaac.

Isaac sat on the curb tears in his eyes as he had no where to go.

"Hey Isaac." Hoep greeted as she sat next to him. "If you want you can bunk with me."

"Really?" Isaac wondered as he looked at Hope with a hopefully look in his eyes.

"Of course. What pack members are for." Hope said with a smile.


	40. Frayed: He's dead? His dead

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I own nothing but the sarcastic Hope. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. Any questions and I'll answer. To answer the big question: YES ANYA IS EVIL! This season will be in everyone's point of view. OMG I LOVE THESE NEXT EPISODES SO EXCITED TO WRITE!**

_**Frayed: He's not dead? His dead.**_

Hope sat next to her brother with Scott in front of them in a bus full with stupid teenagers going on some stupid cross-country meet. She only went because no one would let her stay in town since what happened. Hope laid her head on her brother's shoulder as Stiles tested Scott on vocabulary words.

"Yo Scotty. Hey yo. Scott? Still with me?" Stiles said as Scott nodded his head.

"Yeah sorry uh what's the word?"

"'Anachronism.'"

"Something that exists out of its normal time." Scott answered.

"Nice. Okay next word." Stiles replied. "'Incongruous.'"

"Um, can you use it in a sentence?" Scott asked.

"I can.' Hope spoke up. "It's completely incongruous that we're sitting on bus right now, on our way some stupid cross-country meet after what just happen...incongruous."

"Out of place, ridiculous, absurd." Scott said.

"Perfect. Okay next word. Um, Darach. Darach, it's a noun." Stiles replied. Scott looked at Stiles with an announced look on his face. Stiles had been bugging Hope and Scott about everything they knew about Darach. "We have to talk about it sometime. And we're going to be stuck on this thing for like five house so why not? Next word...'intransigent.""

"Stubborn, obstinate." Scott said.

"A Stiles." Hope added.

Stiles glared at his sister then continued, "Scott are you okay? Hope? We shouldn't have come. I knew it. We shouldn't have come."

"We had to. There's safety in numbers." Hope said.

"Well there's also death in numbers, okay?" It's called a massacre, or bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchery. That's it I'm telling the coach." Stiles argued as he tried to get up.

"We're okay." Scott reassured.

"Just let me see." Stiles begged. Scott lifted up his shirt, there was three claw marks on his stomach with black blood coming out of it. Stiles turned to his sister and Hope lifted up her shirt so Stiles see the claw marks right next to her was also a another werewolf bite same spot as Peter. Both wounds were bleeding black blood.

"Oh, my God." Stiles mumbled.

"I know it's bad. But it's because they're from an Alpha. It'll take longer to heal." Hope explained.

"How come Boyd and Isaac are okay then?" Stiles asked. Hope lead her head against Stiles's shoulder again as tears started to form.

"I can't believe he's dead." Hope said her voice breaking as tears started to fall. "I can't believe Derek's dead."

"Jared, again, car sick? Every ti… how did you even get on the bus? Look at me. NO, don't look at me. Look at the horizon. Keep your eyes on the horizon. McCall, Stilinski, not you too." Coach yelled.

"We're fine coach." Hope called out as Coach turned around and sat back down.

"You two are bleeding like crazy. And don't tell me that it just takes longer to heal, okay? Because I'm pretty sure that still bleeding means not healing, like, at all." Stiles said as Ethan looked at Hope and then back at Danny.

"He's listening." Scott replied as he stared at Ethan.

"Is he going to do something?" Stiles asked.

"Not in front of these many people." Hope said.

"Okay, well, what about two ticking bombs sitting right near him?" Stiles wondered. Isaac and Boyd was sitting a couple of seat in front of the ticking bomb, Ethan.

"No, they won't not here." Hope argued.

"What did they do? Are you guys going to stop 'em?" Stiles wondered.

"If we have to." Hope said. Scott got up and started to talk to Boyd and Isaac. He came back a couple minutes later and sat in front of the twins.

"Crisis averted?" Hope asked as Scott sat back down and nodded his head. "Good. 'Cause we got another problem. Ethan keeps checking his phone, like, every five minutes. It's like he's waiting for something. Like a message of a signal. I don't know."

"It's something evil though." Stiles added. "I can tell. I have a very perceptive eye for evil, but you know that."

"I don't like him sitting with Danny." Scott said.

"Me either." Hope replied. " I"m going to see what's he's waiting for."

"What are you going to do?" Scott asked.

"I'm going to ask him." Hope said as she pulled out her phone and starting to next Danny.

Hope: Hey :)

Danny: What do you want?

Hope: I can't ever just talk to my gay bestie?

Danny: No. Leave me alone.

Hope: Can you ask Ethan why he keeps checking his phone?

Danny: No.

Hope: Why not?

Danny: I really like this guy.

Hope: Please

Hope:Please  
Hope: Please  
Hope: Danny

Hope: Danny

Hope: Danny

Hope: Come on buddy

Hope: Please

Hope:Just ask him  
Hope: Danny  
Hope: DANNY

Hope: D

Hope:A

Hope:N

Hope: N

Hope: Y  
Hope: P  
Hope: L

Hope: E

Hope:A

Hope:S

Hope: E

Ethan turned around and looked at the twins and Scott and Scott and Stiles dropped to the ground.

That wasn't very subtle." Stiles said.

Danny: He says one of his family members is really sick and might not make it thru the night. Now leave me alone! Love you.

"Ennis?" Scott wondered as he handed Hope's phone back to her.

"Does that mean he's not dead?" Stiles asked.

"Not yet." Hope replied.

"Jared, I'm warning you. I'm an empathetic vomiter. You throw up, I'm gonna throw up right back on you. And it will be profoundly disgusting." Coach said as he stared at the sick teenage boy in the front seats.

"Please don't talk about throwing up. It's not good." Jared complained his face turning a little green.

"I might throw up on you just to make a point Jared." Coach replied.

"It's not good. It's not good." Jared mumbled.

"Now the rest of you, don't think we're gonna miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam, a minor tornado warning, Jared. We're gonna make this thing. Nothing's gonna stop us! Stilinski, put your hand down." Coach yelled as Stiles put his hand down.

"You know, there's, like, a food exit about a half a mile up. I don't know if we stop and then maybe…" Stiles said.

"We're not going to stop." Coach snapped.

"Okay, but if we stop…." Stiles replied.

"Stilinski!" Coach shouted and blew his whistle. "Shtu it! Seriously! It's a little bus! Stop asking me questions!" Coach turned around and went back to his seat.

"I hate him." Stiles mumbled and then sat up to talk to Scott. "Did you call Deaton?"

"I keep getting his voicemail." Scott groaned.

"That's it. I'm called Lydia and Allison." Stiles said.

"How are they going to help, they're back in Beacon Hills." Hope wondered.

"They're not. They've been following us for hours." Stiles said. Hope turned around and saw Allison Toyta three cars behind.

"Pathetic." Hope mumbled.

"Hey Stiles. Yeah we're just about to walk into a movie, uh, you know, the popcorn and…."Lydia said on the phone.

"I know you guys are right behind us. Put me on speaker." Stiles ordered.

"Okay." Lydia stammered as she put the phone on speaker.

"Okay, look, Scott's and Hope's still hurt." Stiles said.

"What do you mean still? They're aren't healing?" Allison wondered.

"No, they're healing. I think they're getting worse. The blood is turning like a black color." Stiles tried to explained.

"What's wrong with them?" Lydia asked.

"What's wrong with him!" Stiles repeated. "I don't..do I have a PhD in lycanthropy and demonology? How am I supposed to know that?"

"We need to get them off the bus." Allison said.

"And take them where, a hospital." Lydia snapped.

"If he's dying yeah. Stiles, there's a rest area about a mile up. Tell the coach to pull over." Allison replied.

"Yeah I"ve been trying." Stiles said.

"Well reason with him." Allison replied.

"Reason? Have you met this guy!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Try something." Allison said. Stiles hang up and walked up to Coach.

"Coach, it's five minutes for a bathroom break, okay? We've been on this thing for, like, three hours…" Stiles tried to say and Coach blew his whistle. "It's 60 miles to the next rest stop…" Coach blew his whistle again. "Being cooped up for hours is not good…" Coach blew his whistle. "You know, our bladders aren't exactly…" Coach blew his whistle. "Coach, this is…" Coach blew his whistle. "Can you…" Coach blew his whistle. "Please…" Coach blew his whistle. "Let me talk! I'm…" Coach blew his whistle. "Every time…" Coach blew for a long time and then stop.

"Get back to your seat. Stilinski!" Coach yelled.

"Okay!" Stiles shouted.

"Jared keep your eyes on the horizon." Coach said. Stiles turned around with an evil smirk on his face and sat next to Jared.

"Hey Jared. How you doing?" Stiles asked with a big evil grin.

"Jared, you suck! Hey, somebody grab some towels or a mop or a new bus." Coach yelled as everyone ran out o=of the bus when Jared threw up. Luckily they were close to the stop Allison and Lydia stop with the bus. Allison help Scott as Lydia help Hope and they walked into the boys bathroom. Lydia took of Hope's shirt and Allison took of Scott's shirt. Black blood was everywhere.

"Oh my God." Stiles mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Allison asked.

"Sorry." Scott and Hope mumbled.

"Just give us a second." Allison said as she turned around and face Stiles and Lydia. "This shouldn't be happening. I've seen them heal from much worse."

"What do we do? Do we call an ambulance?" Stiles asked.

"What is it's too late? What is they can't help?" Allison asked.

"We got to do something." Stiles said.

"You know it could be psychological." Lydia spoke up.

"What do you mean psychosomatic?" Stiles asked with the most confused look on his face.

"Somatoform." Lydia replied.

"Som….." Stiles mumbled trying to figure out what Lydia was saying.

"A physical illness from a psychogenic cause. Yes it's all in they're head." Lydia answered.

"All in their head? Because of Derek. They're not letting themselves heal 'cause Derek died." Stiles said.

"So what do we do?" Allison asked.

"Stitch them up." Lydia answered as she got out thread and two needles from her bag. "Maybe all they need to do is believe it's healing."

"They're going to need another shirt. Where's there bags?" Allison wondered.

"I'm going to get it...I hate needles anyway..so uh do you know what you are doing?" Stiles asked.

"My father taught me." Allison replied.

"And I fix Hope once I can do it again." Lydia said.

"How fast..I mean...the bus...It could leave." Stiles stammered.

"Go fix that." Lydia ordered. "I am going to take care of her Stiles. Calm down. Go!" Stiles left as Lydia got the thread threw the needle and started stitching up Hope.

"Hope. Sweetie, come on. Stay with me. You got to stay with me." Lydia said as she stitch fast and faster.

"I'm tired." Hope mumbled.

"I know but you got to stay with me."

"It's all my fault. He died because of me. I killed the love of my life. And the last thing I said was I hate. you." Hope cried. Lydia finished the sticking real fast and looked at the crying Hope.

"He's probably not dead Hope. After all it's Beacon Hills. No one dies." Lydia teased and handed Hope and black tank top. "Let's go."

Hope walked back to the bus with Scott next to him when Stiles ran up to them

"YOu two okay?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah what's happening?" Scott asked nodding his head to the group of kids that was in a circle watching something.

"Isaac went after them." Stiles said. Hope and Scott ran to the circle. Coach and Danny tried to pull Isaac away but Isaac kept punching him in the face.

"ISAAC!" Hope and Scott yelled. Isaac stop and they all walked back into the bus.

_Hope and Derek where the last of the pack to walk in the apartment._

"_I don't think you should've come." Derek said. "It not safe for you."_

"_NOT save?" Hope repeated and the shouted. "NOT SAVE! It's been 'not save' for a year now Derek a year! I've been kidnapped twice, I've been bitten by your uncle the kill twice, people have stab me, try to kill me, someone who was madly in love with me carved his name in my stomach and now you're just starting to saw that it isn't save! You don't get to make that decision if it is safe for me or not! You once threw glass at my face and no you're trying to defend me. No. You don't get to."_

"_Hope I'm-"_

"_Whatever I hate you-" Hope yelled and walked in as she turned._

"_You don't mean that." Derek mumbled as he walked next to her._

"_Yes I do." Hope said._

"_You didn't come alone." Deucalion said._

"_Yeah this is Isaac." Scott replied._

"_I'm not talking about Isaac." Deucalion said. Scott turned around and saw Cora, Boyd, Derek and Hope._

"_You knew i would do this?" Scott asked. "Derek don't You can't do this so no one gets hurts. If someone else dies…."_

"_Him. Just him." Derek growled._

"_Just me? Now how's a blind man find his way in a place all like his own?" Deucalion wondered as he pack came from behind him. Kai jumped from the top of the stairs, where Deucalion was, and stood on the floor leave with everyone else. Derek ran to Deucalion and Kai kicked him backwards. The fight started. Scott and Isaac went after Ethan and Aidan. Derek went after Kai. And Hope, Boyd, and Cora went after Ennis. Cora went first with her arm out ready to punch Ennis and Ennis twisted her arm and slam Cora into the ground. Hope went after next and kicked Ennis in the face. Ennis stumbled backwards. Hope punch him in the nose and Ennis stumbled backwards again. Ennis clawed Hope in the stomach and Hope fell to the floor. Ennis grab Boyd and Kai clawed him making him fall on the floor. Everyone was beaten. Aidan and Ethan, they would turn into one big werewolf, held Isaac and Scott. Ennis grab Hope's hair up so she could see everything. and Kai was standing on Cora. Derek stood in the middle not knowing what to do, who to save first._

"_Kill him. The others can go. You're beaten. DO it, Derek. Take the first step." Deucalion said._

"_Are we serious with those kids?" Kai taunted Derek. "Look at him. He's an Alpha? To what? A couple of useless teenagers?"_

"_Some have more promise than others." Deucalion said._

"_Let him rise to the occasion then. What will it be Derek? Pack or family?" Kai wondered as she step on Cora throated making it harder to breath. Arrows started to get shot everywhere making the werewolves go blind. Hope got out of Ennis hold and ran over to Cora to get her out of Kai hold. Cora ran to BOyd and they started limping away. Ennis ran to Scott and Scott punch him back. Scott's eyes turn red, like an alpha. Hope let out a loud gasp as she ran to Ennis and kicked him in the face. She slid under him as Derek started to punch him. Hope got back up and saw Ennis and Derek fighting each other on the edge where there was a big drop. Big enough to kill someone. Hope got up fast and kicked Ennis legs making him fall backwards. Ennis grab on to Derek and then both fell to their deaths._

"_DEREK!" Hope shouted. Scott ran towards Hope and held her as she cried out. "DEREK! I"M SORRY! DEREK COME BACK! DEREK! DEREK!"_

_Hope started screaming and screaming like a banshee as tears started._

Hope's eyes fluttered open and she looked behind her to see Lydia and Stiles sitting together and Scott and Allison.

"What I miss?" Hope wondered.

"Nothing much. All though I think we are going to have to stay in some stupid motel." Lydia said as they pulled up to a motel. Motel California.


	41. Motel Califorina:Die, Die, DIE

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I own nothing but the sarcastic Hope. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. Any questions and I'll answer. To answer the big question: YES ANYA IS EVIL! This season will be in everyone's point of view. OMG I LOVE THESE NEXT EPISODES SO EXCITED TO WRITE!**

**Motel California: You don't deserve to live! Die!**

Hope, Lydia, and Allison walked of the bus last and stood next to Scott and Stiles as Coach gave his long and boring. .

"Listen up. The date's been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely. And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!" Coach yelled as he handed out keys to everyone. Everyone got their keys and as started to head to their rooms. Allison got a key for the three and turned around. Lydia and Hope didn't even move.

**I don't like this place. It doesn't seem right. I want Derek!**

_Me too, me too._

"I don't like this place." Hope and Lydia said in sync.

"I don't think the people who own this place, likes this places. It's just for one night." Allison teased.

"A lot can happen in one night." Lydia replied.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go talk to the boys." Hope said as she handed Lydia her bag and ran after her brother. Stiles and Scott laid on their beds talking about suspects. Hope layed next to her brother as she listen in the conversation.

"Alright, so I have five suspect." Stiles said.

"Five? You only have five?" Hope asked. _I except more from Stiles. Like a hundered._

"Yeah it was originally ten. Well nine technically I guess. I had Derek on there twice." Stiles corted.

"Who's number one? Harris?" Scott teased.  
"Just because he's missing doesn't mean he's dead." Stiles explained.

"So if he's not dead, our chemistry teacher is out secretly committing human sacrifices." Hope replied.

"Yeah, I guess that just sounded way better in my head."

"Well, that if it's somebody else from school? Like, you remember Matt? We didn't know he was killing people." Scott said. Stiles sat up fast and looked at Scott.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, what?" Stiles stammered. "I..yes, we did. I called that from day one actually."

"Yeah but we were never really seriously thought that it was Matt." Hope said.

"I was serious! I was quite serious, actually. Deadly serious. No one listen to me." Stiles exclaimed.

"Who's the other four?" Hope asked.

"Derek's sister Cora. No one knows anything about her and she's Derek's sister. Next, your boss." Stiles explained pointing Scott.

"My boss?"

"Yeah your boss, I don't like the whole Obi-Wan thing he got going on. Its freaks me out." Stiles said and Scott had the most confused look on his face.

"You still haven't seen Star Wars?" Hope guessed.

"I swear if we make it back alive I will watch the movie." Scott sword.

"Just makes me crazy." Stiles mumbled.

"Who's the last two?" Scott asked.

"Lydia and….Hope." Stiles muttered. Hope sat up fast and slapped Stiles on the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Stiles exclaimed rubbing his head. "But I got a reason. You two were controlled by Peter and you both had no idea." Hope got up and left the room.

"Hope!" Stiles called out but she didn't even turn around. Hope ran into her, Allison, and Lydia's room to seen no one in there. A note was on the bed the read, "We went to go get towels you can take the first shower don't use all the hot water." Hope walked over to the shower turned in on hot and got in.

**Is Derek died?**

_Yes._

**Because of you?**

_What?_

**Didn't Derek died because of you?**

_Yeah._

**Why aren't you died then? You don't deserve to be on earth if you killed other people.**

**Why are you still here?**

_What?_

**Why are you still alive? You shouldn't be alive. You should be dead for what you did.**

_What do you mean?_

**You killed Derek! You should die! **

Hope got up from the bed and walked over to get her bag. She dressed in a white tank top, Stiles's plaid button up shirt was over her white tank top but wasn't button up, jean shorts, her mother's necklace, and her black pumps. Because Stiles's shirt was so big on her she rolled up the sleeves so it would fit her and it went down to her but. She walked into the bathroom and took out Lydia's make up.

_If I'm going to die. I'm going to look cute dying._

**Whatever helps you die.**

She put on brown eye shadow first then some sparkle pink only on her eyelids. She made cat eye eye eyeliner on both eyes and then moved to her lips. She put on soft pink lipstick and look in the mirror.

_Derek would stare at me forever and ever, I look so good._

**Yet he is still died and he won't ever look at you, ugly.**

Hope got out her phone a took a picture of herself in the mirror.

_Last picture_

**Why are you wearing your brother's t-shirt?**

_This is my way of being with him as I die. Same with my mother's necklace._

**Please just die already.**

_What should I do?_

**In the bus there is an emergency road flare. Go get it but gas all over yourself and around you, burn the road flare and die like you should.**

_Yes ma'am._

Hope looked one last time at herself in the mirror and ran down stairs to the bus. The door was already open and so was the box of road flares. She got the last one and the gas. She made a spiral outside for Derek and poured it all over herself. Then she took of the cap and lit it ready to die.

"I can't find Hope anywhere." A voice said from behind her as eight footsteps walked toward her.

"It's happening to her too, isn't it?" Scott guessed as she walked towards Hope not seeing her eye.

"Didn't you say there was another flare on the bus?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah. I'll get it." Stiles replied and the four of them ran to the bus and saw Hope.

"Hope…Hope." Allison called out and she turned around. Lydia look like she was about to cry her hand went straight up for her mouth. Allison was looking at Hope with pleading eyes not to kill herself. Scott looked worried for the girl that he know his whole life was about to die in front of her and Stiles was crying looking at his baby sis bout to die.

"There's no hope." Hope said.

"What do you mean, Hope? There is always hope." Lydia replied tears forming in her eyes.

"Not for me. Not for Derek." Hope said her voice cracking when she said her boyfriend's name.

"Derek wasn't your fault. He was mine." Scott announced.

"No, Scotty you might try to take the blame but he was my fault." Hope replied. "Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed."

"Hope," Stiles said as he step closer to his younger sister. "listen to me okay? This isn't you all right. This is someone inside your head, maybe Anya, telling you to do this-"

"What if it is?" Hope wondered. "What if it's just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else? It all started that night, the night me and Scott got bitten. You remember the way it was before that? Me and Lydia, we were popular we weren't the lunatic of the town. Lydia was head of the school and I was her side kick. I have always been the sidekick. I was a no one. Maybe I should just be a nobody again. No one at all." Hope was ready to cry tears forming in her eyes. Allison and Lydia were already crying. Stiles and Scott were trying to hold it together and it wasn't working very well.

"Hope, just listen to me," Stiles said as he took a step in the puddle of gas. "You are not no one. Okay? You're someone, you're...Hope you're my sister my best friend. Okay? And I need you. With all the craziness we been through I need you. Alright so...so if you're gonna do this, the….I think you're just gonna to have to take me with you. I can not live without my mother and my sister, my best friend. So if you're dying I'm dying with you."

Tears were running down Hope's face as she threw the road flare away from the gas puddles. Hope ran to her brother and cried in her shoulder. Allison, Lydia and Scott let out a loud sigh in happiness that they didn't die. The road flare slowly rolled back to the puppies of.

"NO!" Lydia scream and pushed down Stiles and Hope. Scott ran to Allison and pushed her down to the floor and to move away from the fire.

Hope woke up to a door opening. She looked around and she was on the bus. Scott and was sleeping in the same seat as Allison, Stiles with Lydia, Boyd by with Hope, and Isaac across from Hope. She yawned as everyone woke up. Coach walked in the bus with everyone else on his heels.

"I don't want to know." Coach said as he looked at all the teenagers. "I really don't want to know, but in case you missed the announcement, the meet is cancelled so we're heading home. Pack it in. Pack it in." Ethan sat in front of Scott and moments for Hope come on over there and sit next to him. Hope got up and Isaac grabbed her wrist.

"What?" Hope asked as more teeangers sat in the bus.

"I don't think you should sit with the killer." Isaac whispered.

Hope replied, "I think I'm going to be fine," and her eyes flashed red. Isaac didn't let go though.

"Don't seat next to him." Isaac ordered.

"I'm not a puppy. I'm not beta. I don't take orders from you." Hope snapped.

"Hope listen to…"Isaac said as he nails grew and started to go in Hope skin. Hope pulled back fast and looked at him.

"What's wrong with you!" Hope exclaimed.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Isaac said.

"And then you hurt me! Ugh!" She walked over to Ethan and turn around to face Scott.

"I don't know what happened last night but I'm pretty sure you saved my life." Ethan said talking to Scott.

"Actually," Stiles piped up sitting across from Hope and Ethan, "I saved your life, but not that it matters that much. It's just a minor detail."

Ethan glared at Stiles and turned back to Scott and Hope. "I'm going to give you something. We're pretty sure that Derek's still alive. But he killed one of ours. THat means one of two things can happen. Either he joins our pack…."

"And he kills his own." Hope guessed. Ethan nodded his head and then counted.

"Or Kali goes after him because we kill him. That's they way it works." Ethan said and got up and sat next to Danny. Stiles slide over to Hope's seat and Hope rolled her eyes. Hope got out of her seat and sat next to her best friend, Lydia.

"Is he alive?" Lydia guessed.

"I don't know. I hope so." Hope replied as Coach was talking to Ethan. His whistle was hanging from his neck and Lydia stared at it.

"Coach can I see your whistle for a second?" Lydia asked as she stood up and took the whistle off not evening caring what Coach said.

"Hey, I'm gonna to need that back." Coach said. Lydia put the whistle in her mouth and Hope put her hands around the whistle. Wolfsbane was all over hands as Lydia moved the whistle.

"Wolfsbane." Stiles mumbled.

"So everytime Coach blew his whistle on the bus, Scott, Isaac, Boyd-" Lydia said.

"And Ethan.' Hope added.

"We all inhaled it." Scott butted in getting into the convertain.

"You were all poisoned by it." Allison said.

"So that how Darach got into their heads. That how he-" Stiles said.

"Or she. Don't be sexiest." Hope interrupted.

"Or she did it." Stiles corrected. Lydia opened her window and threw the whistle out of the bus as they drove of.

"Martin!" Coach yelled.

When the bus was at the school finally Hope threw her bag to Stiles and ran to Derek's house. She ran faster than she ever ran before. She opened the doors and looked around.

"Derek!" Hope called out. Derek came down from the stairs dripping wet. His chest was wet, his hair messy, and he was in jeans. Hope ran towards Derek before he could finish coming down the stairs.

"Your alive!" She exclaimed she hugged him tears in her eyes as she started crying. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you. I don't hate you. I love."

"I love you too." Derek mumbled as he kiss to top of Hope's head.


	42. Current:Someone 2 sit with at lunch Boyd

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I own nothing but the sarcastic Hope. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. Any questions and I'll answer. YES ANYA IS EVIL! Is anyone reading this story? It seems like no one is :( Please review.**

**Currents: Just wanted someone to sit with at lunch.**

Hope was hanging out with Scott. That didn't happen very often or enough. It seem like there was always wars and fighting going on when she hang out with Scott. Hopefully it wouldn't happen again. They were dropping dinner off to Melissa who was working another late shift. The E.R room with people running in and out screaming and crying in pain.

"Does anyone know where Dr. Hilliard is?" Melissa yelled and turned around to see Scott and Hope. Scott held up the bag of food as Hope held up water. "That God." Melissa mumbled as the teenagers walked closer to Melissa. Melissa grab the food and water without saying thank you. She looked at them and let out a loud sign.

"I'm sorry. I"m sorry. Thank you for bring me dinner." Melissa said as she pulled the two into a hug and then let go.

"Is everything okay?" Scott asked.

"Expect for the half accident victims in a ten pule up being rerouted here from downtown, and the E.R attending not answering any of my pages, yeah, I'm okay." Melissa replied.

"What does not answering pages mean?" Scott wondered.

"It means that nobody can find him, so now we have to wait for the on call to get here." Hope answered. "How do you not know this stuff!"

"I'm not a super genius like you and Lydia." Scott replied.

"Miss." A female patient called out as she walked to Melissa holding her bleeding stomach.

"Yes?"

"Excuse me, can I kind of please have something for the pain?" The lady asked.

"Okay, I"m sorry. I know. But actually giving you something could complicate things, so we really just need to wait for the doctors. Okay?" Melissa said as the lady sat back down. "How much longer on Dr. Hilyard?"

Scott walked over to the lady and sat next to her. Hope could see where this was going. He was going to try to take away some of her pain. Hope looked around and nodded her head towards Scott telling him no one was watching.

"Um I read somewhere online that sometimes human contact can help with pain." Scott said. The lady nodded her head and Scott put his hand on hers and took some of the pain away. The lady let out a happy sigh as she stared at Scott.

"Someone! Someone help me!" Someone yelled as they walked in the E.R room. Ethan was helping Danny walk into the room as he look like he was dying. Hope ran to Danny and help him into a car so Melissa can check him out.

"What did you do to him?" Hope growled at Ethan.

"Nothing. He said he was having chest pains and trouble breathing, but it...it just kept getting worse." Ethan said with worried eyes.

"This is not good. How much longer on Dr. Hilyard? His larynx has shifted to the side. I think it's a tension pneumothorax." Melissa spoke up. Danny lend forward and starting to throw up yellow-y stuff.

"Mistletoe." Scott and Hope mumbled. Ethan and Hope help Danny up again and they ran into a backroom. They help him onto a bed.

"Where are the nurses and the doctors?" Ethan asked. "Where is everyone?"

"Its a full house tonight. They're tending to other patients." Melissa said.

"Mom how can we help?" Scott wondered.

"Honey you can't. His lung is collapsed. His heart is being pushed against his chest cavity, so…."

"He's going to die? Isn't he?" Hope asked tears forming in her eyes.

"No. No his not. Scott grab the tape. Hope get the scissor and cut his shirt open." Melissa ordered. Scott got the table and Hope just rip his shirt. Melissa grab a needle and stuck it right above his left man boob. She waited a couple of seconds and then pulled it out.

"Thank you." Danny mumbled. Everyone let out a happy sign.

"No problem." Melissa replied and then noticed Hope, Scott, and Ethan staring at her. "What?"

"That was awesome." Hope said. Melissa left to go help someone else. "I'm going to stay here. I'm the only family he has right now."

Scott walked out of the E.R as Hope stayed with Danny. Ethan was right behind him. Scott was bout to get on his bike when Ethan walked up to him trying to talk.

"I know you're not going to believe me but I didn't do anything." Ethan said.

"All i know is that the minute that you got here, you went right for Danny and your brother with Lydia." Scott snapped.

"We're not going to hurt him." Ethan replied.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because we knew one of them is important to you, and now we know it's Lydia. We have Lydia which is important to you and Stiles and Hope who is important to Derek and everyone." Ethan said as a car crashed into a nothing on in the parking lot.

John walked past Hope's room to see Stiles past out in a chair in front of the very asleep Hope. Stiles was drooling and snoring as Hope was asleep as peaceful as a princess. _Should I? I'm not even going to ask _John thought as he kept walking. Hope woke up to see her brother snoring asleep in her chair.

"Stiles." Hope groaned. "Stiles!"

Stiles woke up fast and stood up fast. He wiped the drool of his face and sat back down when he noticed nothing bad had happened.

"What are you doing here? You have your own room not far from mine." Hope complained.

"You need to be protected. Ethan told Scott who told me that Lydia and you are important to everyone and you could be hurt. You could be use as bait or something and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Expectedly if i'm in the other room but I'm asleep." Stiles explained.

"So you watch over me by sleeping?" Hope wondered.

"Um...I…."

"Get out."

"Okay. Bye." Stiles mumbled as he left. Hope got dress in rip jeans, blue and white long sleeve shirt, and some black high heel boots. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and went to the worst place every: High School.

"Good morning." Ms. Blake greeted happily. She was in a very good mode for some reason that sickened Hope. "As you all know. Mr. Harris is still missing...I mean, sick. Anyway, I'm filling in while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place. Okay let's get started shall we?"

"My dad said that the E.R attending wasn't strangled but did die from asphyxiation. They just don't know how." Stiles whispered.

"Do you think the on-call doctor could still be alive?" Scott wondered.

"I don't know." Hope butted in. "Scott there's got to be at least 20 other doctors in that hospital….at least, you know? Any one of them could be next."

Scott's phone started vibrating and he picked up. He got a worried look on his face and left the classroom. Deaton was the next one to be taken. THe twins waited for the bell to ring and went after Scott, to the vets. John and police people were there already. Scott sat down and John stood next to him when the twins walked in.

"All right," John said as he patted Scott back. "We are doing everything we can. Right now, the best thing you can do is go back to school." John turned around and started to talk to policemen. Scott pulled the twins into a room where no one could hear them.

"We have to tell him." Scott said.

"You mean like, tell him, tell him, or tell him something else that isn't telling him what I think you want to tell him." Hope asked.

"You know what I mean." Scott replied.

"You remember how your mom reacted? She didn't look you in the eye, for like a week." Stiles said.

"It kind of brought us closer." Scott replied.

"I don't know dude. I mean look at him come, he's completely overwhelmed as it is." Hope added.

"He's overwhelmed because he has no clue what's happening. He's got people dying in his town, the town that he's supposed to protect, and it's not his fault that he doesn't know what's happening. He's gonna find out sooner or later." Scott said.

"Yeah but is now really the right time?" Hope wondered.

"What if not telling him now gets someone else killed?" Scott asked.

"What if telling him gets him killed, huh? I mean, okay, look, I get that Deaton's been like a father to you. I get that, okay? But this is m... Scott, this is my actual father. I can't... I can't lose both of my parents, all right? Not both of them." Stils said.

'You're right." Scott agreed.

"Not his isn't. We're going to tell him." Hope said as they started to walk to the door.

"Please, whatever you need, however you can help find my brother." Ms. Morrell said to John. The teenagers mouths drop open. Ms. Morrell and Deaton were brother and sister?

"Can you excuse me for a moment." John said as he went somewhere.

Ms. Morell turned to the teenaters and started talking. "Listen closely, No sheriff, deputy, or detective is going to be able to find him."

"You don't have to ask us for help." Scott said.

"Actually, I'm trying to help you, because, if you're going to find my brother, then you need to use the two people who might actually have an ability to seek out the supernatural." Ms. Morrell replied as she stared at Hope.

"Me and Lydia." Hope mumbled. Stiles and Hope jumped into his jeep and drove over to the school like a maniac.

"Okay so Deaton told us that there is five groups of which this Darach is killing people. Virgins, healers, warriors, philosophers, and guardians. Darach is killing three people for each group." Hope said to her brother as she wrote down all over this on a paper. She had Virgins in a circle, healers in a circle, warriors, in a circle, philosophers in a circle, and guardians in a circle. There was a line from each circle and connect to the word Darach.

"Yes." Stiles agreed. "The virgins where Heather, Emily, and that guy at the pool. The warriors were Kyle, the music teacher, and Harris. The healers are Deaton, Dr. Hiload, and that person at the hospital."

"So all we need is to save the philosophers and guardians." Hope said. "That is a lot harder than it sounds. Hold on i need to make a phone call." Hope dialed Boyd.

"Hey Hope you know what right now is not a good time." Boyd said.

"Okay but I was wondering if you like to have lunch with me tomorrow at Red Robin?" Hope offered.

"Really?" Boyd wondered with excitement in his voice.

"Of course. What you say?" Hope asked.

"I love to. I'll talk to you later." Boyd said and hung up.

The twins arrived at the school and ran into Coach's room which lend to the boys locker rooms. Cora was hold Lydia's arm rightly.

"Let go." Lydia ordered. "I said-"

"Let go." Stiles spoke up. "I said let go." They walked into a empty classroom and Stiles pulled out a ouija board. It was luckily enough to have Cora go with them. Cora wanted to leave and go help Derek with some plan. But she stayed.

"An ouija board?" Lydia wondered.

"Also called a spirit board, and it's worth a shot." Stiles said.

"A shot in the dark." Hope mumbled.

"Can you please try this. Okay. Let's not forget who this is for...Scott's boss, the guy who has saved us more than one occasion." Stiles snapped. Lydia, Stiles, and Cora put there hands on the piece waiting for Hope.

"Me? You want me to do this to?" Hope wondered.

"Yeah." Stiles said.

"Yeah no. I like Deaton and all but I don't do ouija boards. Sorry. But I'm not dying." Hope replied. "Not today Satan, not today."

Stiles groaned as he closed his eyes and waited. Nothing happened. Stiles then spoke up and asked, "Where's ?"

Everyone looked at Lydia and she wondered, "what?"

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, I don't know the answer. I thought we were asking some sort of spirit." Lydia said.

"Well do you know any spirits?" Cora wondered. Lydia looked at Hope and then at Stiles.

"Is she for real?" Lydia teased pointing to Cora.

Stiles ignore Lydia as he got out Deaton's keys. "Okay these are Deaton's keys for the clinic. Close your eyes and I'm going to put em' in your hand, and then we're just going try and see is you can feel out for his location. It's called psychometry."

"I'm not a psychic." Lydia argued.

"You're something! Okay? Just Lydia, Hope put your hand out." Stiles begged. Hope groaned as she and Lydia held their hands out. Stiles slowly dropped the keys in their hands and Hope pulled away fast.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"They're cold." Hope replied.

"Hope, concentrate, please? Trying to save lives for the love of God. Lydia what do you see?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing." Lydia replied. Stiles teen got out two piece of papers and two pens gave each Hope and Lydia.

"Automatic writing?" Lydia guessed and Stiles nodded his head. Hope close her eyes and started drawin.

"What are you two doing?" Stiles yelled. Hope looked down at her paper and then at Lydia's.

"It's A tree.' Hope replied.

"A tree. You are suppose to be writing down words like in a sentence, something like a location, something that would tell us where he is." Stiles said.

"Well maybe you should've said that." Lydia replied.

"Isn't she suppose to be some kind of genius?" Cora asked pointing to Lydia.

"Genius? Yes. Psychic, no. Honestly, I don't know why you're even bothering with me anyway. I mean, especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny" Lydia replied.

"What? Why Danny?" Stiles asked.

"Because…."Scott spoke up as he walked in holding his shoulder as there was blood. "Last night he was a target but it wasn't a sacrifice."

Stiles and Hope was back at the hospital going there Danny stuff. Well Stiles was going threw Danny's stuff. Hope on the other hand was at the door keeping guard.

"Danny? You awake? Danny?" Stiles said as he hit Danny three times in the arm and slap him lightly four times. "Wow." Stiles started to go threw his backpack.

"What are you doing?" Danny groaned.

"I'm not doing anything Danny. This is just a dream you're having." Stiles said.

"Are you going through my stuff?" Danny wondered.

"Right, but only in the dream." Stiles replied." Remember dreaming. Dreaming."

"Why would I dream about you going through my stuff?" Danny asked.

"I don't know that, Danny, okay? It's your dream. Take responsibility for it. Shut up and go back to sleep. Danny boy, you might've actually found something here" Stiles snapped as he pulled out a big paper. He and Hope left.

"Hey I am going to go see if Danny good you know with the lung collapse I'll met you at Derek's place." Hope said. Stiles nodded his head and got on the phone. Hope turned around and someone grab her throat. Kai.

"Say one word and I will kill Stiles and Derek in front of you." Kai threatened.

Aiden had his claws at Hope's throat and his other hand on her back. Ethan held Hope's hands behind her. Hope was kidnapped...again. This happened way too much. Kai opened Derek's door and walked down the steps to floor that was all wet.

"Gonna be honest, Derek. When Ennis died, I thought to myself I'd just go for it. Find you and kill you, wherever you stood. Then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them, and I thought, "what's a girl gotta do to get you alone?" You and me Derek, or they tear her apart. What do you say? You think you can beat me one on one?" Kai said. Derek looked at his girlfriend and nodded. Isaac and Boyd walked to the sides.

"I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek growled.

Kai ran to him and tried to claw his face. Derek duck and kick Kai making her stumbled. Kia would try to hit Derek and he moved out of the way. Kai claw his stomach and Hope gasp. Aiden's claws started to go through Hope's back and she let out a small scream tears forming. Derek look at Hope and Kia kicked him. Derek flew a couple feet back. Kai kicked Derek in the face and Derek grab her leg and pulled her down. Kai fell and Derek got up real fast. Kai jumped up and growled at Derek.

They started punching each other. Derek was losing. Kai punch him in the stomach and kicked him making Derek fall. Derek got up fast. Isaac ran across the room and pushed Aiden and Ethan out of the way and held Hope. Boyd was right behind him but was too late. The water started to get electrified and everyone in it screamed and fell. Ethan and Aiden ran and grab Derek. They made Derek stand up. Kai got up fast and got Boys. Aiden and Ethan took Derek's claws and shoved them in Boyd, killing Boyd.

"NO!" Hope screamed but it was too late. Boyd let out a loud scream and then all was silence. Aiden and Ethan then let go of Derek and Kai let Boyd fall. Derek caught him.

"i'm giving you until the next full moon Derek. Make the smart choice and join the pack...or next time I'm killing all of you." Kai said and she and the twins left. Hope ran out of Isaac arms and went straight for Boyd not even caring about Derek. She pulled Boyd out of Derek arms. She lifted his head up and began to cry.

"It's okay." Boyd said with a smile tears dripping from his face.

"No, no, no, it's not, it's not." Hope sobbed.

"It's okay Hope."

"Boyd you got to stay with me. We are having lunch tomorrow. Please Boyd." Hope cried.

Derek crawled over to Boyd, "I'm...I'm sorry." Derek cried.

"The full moon. That feeling….that was worth it. There's a lunar eclipse. I always wondered what...what that felt like for one of us. For one us…" Boyd said and died in Hope's arms. Hope screamed as she held onto Boyd's dead body. Stiles and Cora appeared. Cora ran towards Boyd's dead body and Stiles stood held Derek.

"Why?" Hope sobbed loudly screaming and crying. "He just wanted someone to sit with at lunch. That the reason he was in this whole mess. He wanted to sit with someone at lunch. We were going to have lunch tomorrow. It was too late. His dead. Boyd."


	43. Visionary: Paige

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I own nothing but the sarcastic Hope. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. Any questions and I'll answer. YES ANYA IS EVIL! Is anyone reading this story? It seems like no one is :( Please review.**

**This chapter is mainly in Stiles Point of View**

**Visionary: Paige**

Stiles walked up to Derek's place. After Boyd's death Beacon Hills was quiet. No one had seen Derek. Hope been locked in her room hasn't even come out of the bathroom or food. Scott been in his house and talking to Deaton. He hasn't talk to anyone. Lydia and Isaac both was quiet and didn't talk to anyone. Lydia stayed at her place trying to move on and Isaac stay at Scott's place trying to move on. Stiles on the other hand was trying to get answer. He opened the door to See Cora sitting at the table.

"They were there for two days, waiting, hiding. That's what we're taught to do when the hunters find us….hide and heal." Cora said.

"Okay so is two day standard than or are we thinking Derek's on like some extended getaway?" Stiles asked as he walked to the table and sat in front of Cora.

"Why do you care?" Cora snappened.

"Why do I care?" Stiles repeated. "Let's see… because over the last few weeks, my twin little sister who is Derek's girlfriend tried to kill herself, my best friend tried to hang himself. His boss nearly got ritually sacrificed. A girl that I've known since I was three was ritually sacrificed. Boyd was killed by alphas. I...do you want me to keep going? Cause I can alright? For like an hour."

"Hope tried to kill herself?" Cora mumbled and then spoke up and asked, "you think Derek can do anything about that?"

"Well since he's the one everyone seems to be after, it's more like he should do something about it." Stiles said.

"i don't know. There's something different about him now. He wasn't like this when we knew him." Cora replied.

"What was he like?" Stiles asked.

"A lot like Scott actually." Peter spoke up as he walked down the stairs. "A lot like most teenagers….unbearably romantic, profoundly, narissitic, tolerable really only to other teenaters."

"What happened? What change him?" Stiles asked.

"Well the same thing that changes a lot of young men...a girl." Peter said as he sat down on the couch.

"You're telling me some girl broke his little heart? That's why derek is the way he is?"

"Do you remember Derek before he was an Alpha had blue eyes? Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?" Peter asked.

"I just always thought it was like a genetic thing." Stiles mumbled.

"If you want to know what changed Derek, you need to know what changed the color of his eyes." Peter said. "When Derek was young he played basketball. He fell in love with a cellist."

Stiles bursted out laughing. The Hale's looked at Stiles with a confuse look on their faces.

"Hope played the cello and the violin when she was young. And her first boyfriend was a basketball player. Sorry. Continue." Stiles said.

Peter smiles softly and the counties with the story, "he fell in love with a cellist. She was pretty, smart, kind of like Hope. SHE was a sophomore and he was a sophomore."

"So if Derek was a sophomore back then, how old was he? How old were you? How old are you now?" Stiles asked.

"Not as young as we could of been, but not as old as you might think." Peter explained in the most confusing way ever.

"Okay that was frustratingly vague. How old are you?" Stiles asked Cora.

"I'm seventeen." Cora answered.

"See that an answer. That's how we answer people." Stiles taunted.

"Well, I'm seventeen how you measure in years." Cora added.  
"I'm just going to drop it. What happened to Derek and the cello girl?" Stiles asked.

"What do you think happened? They were teenagers." Peter explained. "One minute it's 'I hate you, don't talk to me.' The next it's frantic groping in any dark corner they could manage to find themselves alone for five minutes. Their favorite dark corner was a abandoned distillery outside of Beacon Hills."

"All right, hold up. How do you know all of this?" Stiles asked.

"Back then I wasn't just Derek's Uncle.I was his best friend, his closest confidante.I was his best friend, his closest confidante. That's how I know." Peter said. "During Derek falling in love with Paige, the cello girl, lots of things were happening with the packs. See back in those days Deucalion wasn't evil and he had his own pack. Ennis had his own pack and so did Kai. One of Ennis members killed an Agent on accident and the Agents kill him. Ennis was mad and wanted to start a war. Werewolves vs. hunters. He drew out sign. OUr mark for vendetta ready to kill people.

"Wow you guys take the whole eye for an eye, revenge thing to whole new level, don't you." Stiles teased.

"It's not just revenge. Losing a member of your pack isn't like losing 's like losing a limb." Cora spoke up.

"They wouldn't even let him see the body." Peter said.

"I don't get it. What does this have to do with Derek?" Cora asked.

"Everything. It's never just a single moment. It's confluence of events. Personally, I looked at Ennis' circumstances, I saw a profound loss. Derek saw something different. He saw opportunity." Peter said.  
"Opportunity? To do what?" Stiles asked.

"To always be with her." Peter explained. "The thing was, he had this constant fear. He was obsessing over it, thinking about it all night, all day, always on his mind. Derek was terrified that she wasn't his mate. Even though she seem perfect for him there was doubts. Every day the more he thought about it, the more convinced he became. You know teenagers. I bet e even blames me. He's probably convinced himself the whole thing was my idea."

"Derek couldn't of turn her, he wasn't an Alpha back then. Who would of turned her?" Stiles asked.

"He wanted Talia, his mother my sister, to turn her. But her and Deaton were worrying about the packs and many other things."

"What is Deaton in all of this."

"An advisor. An emissary."

"They keep us connected to humanity." Cora spoke up. "But they're secret even in the pack. Sometimes only the Alpha knows who the emissary is. Derek and I had no idea about Deaton."

"Or his sister, Morrell." Peter added.

"She's an emissary too?" Stiles asked.

"For the Alpha pack." Peter agreed.

"Our guidance counselor!" Stiles exclaimed. "Why don't you people tell me any of this stuff, huh? I shared some really intimate details with her."

"And did she give you good advice?" Cora asked.

"Actually, yeah."  
"That's what they do. That's what Deaton use to do for Talia." Peter said. "So Derek picked Ennis to bit Paige."

"Why would he choose him?" Cora asked.

"Why not? Ennis needed a new member for his pack. Paige was young and strong. Doing a favor for Derek meant Ennis would be in good with Talia. Back then, everybody wanted to be in good with her." Peter replied.

"He doesn't remember it was Ennis, does he?" Stiles guessed.

"If he does, he keeps it to himself." Peter said.

"So then what happened? Did he turn her?"

"Almost. He came at Ennis. A fifteen year boy against a giant. There was no reason for him to fight. She'd already been bitten." Peter replied.

"So did she turn?" Cora asked.

"She should have. Most of the time, the bite takes. Most of the time."

"When you offered it to me you said, 'if it doesn't kill you.'" Stiles said.

"If." Peter agreed. "He asked me what was happening to her yet he already knew the answer. It didn't matter she was young and strong. Some people just aren't made for this. But she fought. She struggled desperately, trying to survive. I remember taking her body from his arms to the woods to a place I knew that it would be found...another in a long line of Beacon Hills animal attacks."

"What about Derek?" Cora asked.

"Taking an innocent life takes...something from you as well, a bit of your soul….darkening it….dimming the once brilliant golden yellow to a cold, steel blue….like mine." Peter said. "Hope that helps everything. That's the story." Peter got up from the couch and walked back upstairs. Stiles was about to leave with Cora asked something.

"What this look on your face?" Cora asked.

"What look?"

"The kind of look that makes me want to punch you."

"Oh my God. You are so Derek's sister. I forget." Stiles teased.

"Well, what is with the look?"

"I just I don't believe him. All right, in 's class, we're reading heart of darkness, and it's in first person right? Narrated by Marlow. The thing is that he's…...he's an unreliable narrator. You know the details of it have changed, you know, just because of his perspective." Stiles explained.

"Well, then we heard the story from Peter's perspective." Cora said.

"Right and I don't think we got the whole story." Stiles replied.

"Sp what are you going to ask Derek about the girl he fell in love with and then killed?" Cora asked.

"If I have too...yeah." Stiles said as he got up and left.

Stiles walked into his sister's room. It was dark. There was a big blanket over Hope's window and really cold. Hope had two blankets covering her and only her head was poke out of the blankets. She had a computer in front of her, a container of Cookies 'N Cream ice cream, and tissues. He laid next Hope.

"Hope." Stiles whispered. She said nothing. Stiles looked at her face and she was passed out drooling.

"Stiles don't wake Hope up!" The computer whispered at Stiles. Stiles looked at the computer to see Lydia Skyping Hope.

"She not sleeping?" Stiles guessed. Lydia let out a loud sign.

"She called me at two in the morning because she felt guilty. She thinks Boyd's death is her fault." Lydia explained. "She told Derek about Boyd and how he might be willing to turn. If that didn't happen he would still be alway. So we been on the phone since two in the morning. Every time she would sleep she wake up seeing his dead body."  
"It's been a hard day for you. Having to Skype your best friend since two. Thank you." Stiles said.  
"For what?"

"Keeping an eye on her and Skyping her since two."

"It's what best friends are for. Now I'm going to go to sleep before she wakes up again."

"You need your beauty sleep?" Stiles guessed.  
"Yeah! I don't want to get ugly any time soon." Lydia teased and smile softly.

"I don't think you could ever get ugly." Stiles said. "Okay nightie."  
"Night love you." Lydia said and hung up.

_Love you _Stiles thought as his mouth dropped. _She loves me? As a brother or like a friend, or maybe a boyfriend? Or maybe she just so tired she didn't even mean to say love you. God why couldn't my life be easy! Instead of falling in love I have werewolves. FML._


	44. The girl who knew to much: Banshee

_**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I own nothing but the sarcastic Hope. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. Any questions and I'll answer. YES ANYA IS EVIL! Is anyone reading this story? It seems like no one is :( Please review.**_

**_The girl who knew too much: Banshee_**

Buffy the Vampire Slayer was ringing in Hope's ear. Hope groaned as she rolled over a picked up the phone. Hope was TRYING to get a good night sleep. But like always the world was fighting against her and her sleep.

"What?" Hope groaned.

"Hope. I need to you come to the school and bring Stiles." Lydia said. Her voice sound afraid. Hope sat up fast.

"What wrong?" Hope asked.

"I think I found another dead body." Lydia whispered into the phone.

"I'll be over there in five minutes." Hope said as she hung up and jump out of bed. Hope threw on sweats and high heel sandals and ran into Stiles's room.

"Stiles." Hope shouted in a whispered.

"Go away." Stiles mumbled through his pillow. He hand a blanket over his head and pillows everywhere.

"Stiles."

"No. I'm sleeping. I sleepy."

"Lydia is in trouble."

Stiles sat up fast still half asleep. He threw some shoes on and looked at Hope. "Let's go."

"Stiles you might want to put some pants on." Hope offered. Stiles looked down to see himself in boxers, shoes, and a shirt. He threw some jeans and they twins snuck out of the house. When they got at the school Stiles was rushing to find Lydia.

"Lydia?" Stiles called out.

"I'm over her." Lydia yelled. The twins ran Lydia's voice and found Allison and Scott with her. Stiles ran to her before Hope and grab her arms and started checking her, making sure she was okay.

"I'm fine." Lydia reassured and then looked at everyone else. "It's the same thing. Same thing as the pool. I got into the car heading somewhere totally different, and ended up here. And you told me to call you if there's a dead body."

"You called Hope." Stiles said. "Not me."

"Actually I called yu didn't asnwer." Lydia snapped.

"You found a dead body?" Hope asked. "And what is the whole pool thing?"

"Not yet." Lydia replied. "And I went somewhere and ended up at a pool with a dead guy."

"Not yet." Stiles repeated. "What do you mean not yet? Lydia you're supposed to call us after you find the dead body."

"Oh, no. I'm not doing that again. You find the dead body from now on." Lydia said. Scott walked away from the group and shouted, "guys. I found the body."

Hope looked at the dead body that was laying on the sign "Beacon Hills High School" and saw an old friend of hers. Tara. Hope let out a banshee.

The next day her father started an investigation for Tara. He had all kinds of people come in and try to help with this murder case. Hope sat in Jennifer Blake's class in front of Lydia in between Stiles and Scott. She was bored out of her mind and wasn't even really listening. So she took out a notebook and started drawing a tree.

"Idioms, analogies, metaphors, and similes, all tools the writer uses to tell their story." Ms. Blake said and then stood next to Hope and Lydia. "Hope, Lydia, I wasn't aware you two had so many hidden talents."

"You and every guy we've dated." Lydia snapped.

"Oh, um, well, that was an idiom." Ms. Blake stammered as she continued walking. "Idioms are something of secret to the people who know the language or the culture. They're phases that only make sense if you know key words. Saying 'jump the gun' is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race, or a phrase like 'seeing the whole board.'"

"Like chest." Stiles mumbled.

"That's right Stiles. Do you play?" Ms. Blake wondered.

"Yeah, me and my dad does." Stiles said.

"Now when does an idiom become a cliche?" Ms. Blake continued.

"I think I can get to Ethan. I'm pretty sure I can make him talk." Scott whispered to the twins.

"What do you want to do that for?" Hope asked.

"The druids are emissaries, right? So what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?" Scott said.

"Okay first off, I cannot believe that we've gotten to the point where a sentence like 'what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?' Actually makes sense to me. Second of all, we're going to have a huge problem getting to Ethan." Stiles replied. An idea popped into Hope's head.

"What?" Scott could tell just by the look Hope had that she had an idea.

"Going through Aiden." Hope said and turned around at the same as Stiles and Scott and looked at looked up and sign.

"What is it now?" Lydia asked. The bell ring and Hope told Lydia her agreed luckily and now Hope had to find Ethan. The plan was to have Lydia distract Aiden by however and Hope, Stiles, and Scott would talk to Ethan. Luckily it was lunch and Hope only had one more period to go through and she would be going home. The best part of the day. Ethan stood in a small hallway with Hope, Stiles, and Scott. Lydia was with Aiden somewhere far away.  
"Why are you even talking to me? I help kill your friend. How do you know I'm not going to kill another one?" Ethan snapped and then looked at Stiles.

"Is he looking at me?" Stiles exclaimed. "Are you threatening me? You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to break off an extra large branch of Mountain Ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up for freaking…."

"Woah Stiles. Okay we get it." Hope said as she calm her brother down.

"We're talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd. And not like I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again." Scott spoke up.

"You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion. We weren't like Kai and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas." Ethan explained.

"What were you?" Hope asked.

"Omegas." Ethan said. "In actual wolf packs, omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack."

"So you and your brothers were like that?" Stiles guessed.

"Something like that."

"What happened?" Hope asked.

"They were killers. I mean people talk about s as monster. Well, they were the ones who gave us the reputation. And our alpha was the worst of them."

"Why didn't you guys just fight back? Form voltron wolf, you know?" Stiles asked.

"We couldn't, we didn't know how to control it back then." Ethan said.

"Deucalion taught you."

"And then, we fought. We took down the whole pack, one by one. And by the time we got to our Alpha he was begging for his life. And we tore him apart literally."

"What about your emissary? They're all dead? Kai and Ennis too?" Hope asked.

"All except for Deucalion's."

"You mean Morrell's?" Stiles asked.

"AH!" Ethan exclaimed as he looked at his stomach.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Scott wondered.

"Not me. My brother." Ethan said and ran towards the boy's locker room. The teenagers followed him to see Cora getting beat up by Aiden. Hope ran into the middle of them and push Ethan back.

"Stop it." Hope yelled. Ethan made his way to punch Hope and Hope screamed. Everyone covered their ears and Hope screamed. She stop and her eyes turned black and she said, "I said stop it."

"She came at me." Aiden yelled definitely.

"It doesn't matter! Kai gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch her, her, or him." Ethan said pointing at Hope and Cora.

"Hey, guys, I think she's pretty hurt." Stiles said as he help Cora up.

"I'll heal." Cora mumbled as she started to fall. Hope caught her and help her back up. "I said I'm fine."

"Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was? What were you thinking going after them?" Stiles exclaimed.

"I did it for Boyd. None of you were doing anything." Cora growled.

"We're trying." Scott said.

"And you're failing." Cora snapped. "You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies." Cora started walking away.

"She definitely a Hale." Stiles said. "I'll make sure she gets home safe." Stiles lifted. Hope and Lydia started to walk to a classroom. There was a five knot circle on the board and Lydia drew the number two on the board. Both of the teenagers girls let out a loud banshee scream.

"I don't get why no one's called the police." Hope said to the teachers. Most of the teachers were in Mr. Westover's class trying to figure out why the girls were screaming. Lots of students were watching too.

"They're going to make an announcement over the P.A." replied.

"That's not going to do anything." Lydia shouted. She calm down a little bit and connected, "like we told you. he's gone. Like the others taken."

"Look, we're just trying to understand, oka? All we know is that Mr. Westover didn't show for class." Ms. Blake said.

"And that last time that happened was Harris. Anyone heard from him lately?" Hope snapped. "He's gone. And he's going to be the second murder."

"But you and Lydia wrote that number." Ms. Blake said.

"I'm a psychic." Lydia replied. Hope smiled big. That's the same thing Stiles said. How cute.

"You're psychic?" Ms. Blake repeated not even believing Lydia.

"I'm something!" Lydia yelled.

Hope sat next to Cora on Stiles's bed. Stiles and Hope were finally going to tell their dad everything. John stood next to the doorway bored out of his mind.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. Yes, okay. NO, oh." Stiles mumbled to himself.

"Stiles?" John called out.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm trying to….I'm just trying to figure out how to start here." Stiles said.

"Hey I don't have time of this." John replied.

"Okay." Hope stood and and started. "For the last year, you've had all these cases that you couldn't figure out right? I mean, all the murders involving Kate Argent, and then Matt killing all the people who had drowned him, and all these murders right now. It's like... it's like you've been playing a losing game."

"Hope the last thing I need right now is a job performance review by my daughter." John said.

"Oka, see by that….that's just it, dad. The..the reason you're losing the game is cause you've never been able to see the whole board. We need to show you the whole board." Stiles replied. Stiles got out his chess board and sticky notes and started explaining everything.

"So Scott and Derek are werewolves?" John tried to understand after Stiles explain Scott everything.

"Yes."

"And my daughter is possessed by an evil demon?"

"Yep." Hope agreed with a sad look on her face.

"And Kate Argent was a werewolf?" John asked.

"Hunter." Stiles corrected as he held up his purple sticky notes. "That's purple's hunters."

"Along with Allison and her father." Cora added.

"Yeah, and...my friend Deaton, the veterinarian, is a Kanima?" John asked.

"No, no, no. He's a druid….or at least we think." Hope said.

"Who's the Kanima?" JOHN wondered.

"Jackson." Stiles replied.

"Hope's ex boyfriend. I thought he was a werewolf." John said.

"Jackson Was the Kanima first, and then Peter and Derek killed him and he came back to life as a werewolf. Now he's in London." Hope replied.

"Who's the Darack?"

"It's da-rock." Stiles corrected.

"We don't know yet." Cora spoke up.

"We don't know yet." Stiles agreed.

"But he was killed by werewolves?" John asked.

"She, could be a girl, slashed up and left for dead." Hope corrupted.

"Why was Jackson the Kanima?"

"'Cause sometimes the shape that you take reflects on the person you are."

"And what shape would an increasingly confused and angrier-by-the-second father take?" John asked.

"Uh, that would be more of an expression like the one you're currently wearing." Hope mumbled and John got up to leave.

"Dad….Dad, would you..I can prove it okay? Look she's one of them." Stiles said as he pointed to Cora. "A werewolf."

"Stiles! That's enough." John yelled.

"Dad, can you please just hold on? You ready? Alright." Stiles said. Cora got up from the bed and was about to shift but she past. out. John ran to Cora and then looked up at Stiles, "call an ambulance."

Cora was in the hospital. Derek was worried out of his mind about his sister and he and Peter stayed in her room looking after Cora. Stiles got off the phone with Scott and he and his twin ran to catch up with their father. John still didn't believe the twins about the supernatural and boy was he about to learn.

"Dad!" Stiles called out. John turned around as the twins caught up to him.

"What did you see the night at the bank when Scott was trying to save Deaton?" Hope asked.

"Nothing." John said.

"Dad, you saw him healing himself after he tried crossing the Mountain ash." Stiles added.

"I don't know what I saw." John replied.

"You saw something you can't explain." Hope said.

"Hope, I've seen a lot of things I can't explain in this town. Stiles, that doesn't make 'em supernatural and it doesn't make 'em real. They just found another body. That's rea;. And that's the lead I'm following." John snapped.

"Yeah, and another teacher's going to die if you don't start listening to us." Stiles said.

"I am listening! I have been listening!" John yelled.

"You just don't believe." Hope mumbled.

"Mom would've believed us." Stiles snapped anger dripping from his words. John's face soften as the twins left for the school.

They walked into where an orchestra was playing. Hope stood next to Lydia as Stiles stood next to Hope and Stiles. Lydia's phone vibrate and she got a message from Aiden. Hope, being nosey, looked over Lydia's shoulder to see what was happening.

Aiden: I need to talk to you about something REALLY important. Meet me in Ms. Blake's room.

"This better be important." Lydia mumbled. Hope grab Lydia's arm.

"You are not going alone. Wait for me. We'll go together." Hope whispered. The two teenager girls walked outside and slowly began walking to Ms. Blake's room.

"I feel like I pick the wrong clothes to wear." Hope said. She was in a blue skirt, black long sleeve shirt, and blue pumps.

"Shut up at least your not in a dress." Lydia snapped with a grin. There was a quiet chant. LIke people were chanting softly. THe girls turned around to see Ms. Blake with an evil smile on her face.

"You recognize it, don't you." Ms. Blake 's the last thing Hope remember before she past out.

Hope woke up to her head pounding. She looked around and she was sitting in a chair next to Lydia with Ms. Blake in front of them.

JENNIFER IS EVIL. OH MY GOD!

I can see that now.

"What are you doing?" Lydia groaned.

"What;s necessary. I'm still surprised none of you seem to get that." Jennifer said. "You call them sacrifices, but you're not understanding the word. It's derived from the latin sacrificium an offering to deity a sacred rite. A necessary evil."

"Stop." Hope begged.

"Oh I wish I could. But you don't know the alphas like I do." Jennifer replied.

"Please….stop…." Lydia said.

"But you two, you're not a sacrifice. You're just the girls who knows too much. Actually the girls who knew too much." Jennifer replied. She took a wire and went behind the girls. She held one end of the wire and the wrap it around Hope's neck twice. There was still some left over and she did the same thing with Lydia's neck. She held both ends and started pulling, choking the girls to death. With one hand the girls held the wire away from their neck trying to not die. With the other they grab each other's hand and scream like a banshee. Jennifer grab duct tape and duct tap their arms to the chair. Something was wrong with Hope. Jennifer must of hit Hope's head pretty hard because Hope couldn't move.

"Unbelieveable." Jennifer said. "You have no idea what you are, Lydia, don't you? The wailing woman. A banshee, right before my eyes. You're just like me, Lydia. Looks like the innocent flower but be the serpent under it. It's too bad, though….and too late."

"No please." Lydia begged as Jennifer rewrap the wires around their necks.

"One last philosopher and a gaudin." Jennifer said as she started to chock the girls.

"Drop it!" someone ordered. Jennifer stop and looked up. John stood in the doorway with his gun out pointing at Jennifer. Jennifer smiled and dropped the wire and started to walk towards John. "There was a girl. Years ago, we found her in the woods, her face and body slashed apart. That was you, wasn't it?" John asked.

"Maybe I should've started with philosophers, with knowledge and strategy." Jennifer said as she stood right in front of John. "Healers...warriors…" she took of John's badge and crushed it letting it fall to the floor. "Guardians….virgins."

Stiles bursted through the door and looked around. "Dad?"

Jennifer took John and they were missing. Worst day ever.


	45. Overlooked:He chose the diamond

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I own nothing but the sarcastic Hope. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. Any questions and I'll answer. YES ANYA IS EVIL! Is anyone reading this story? It seems like no one is :( Please review.**

_**Overlooked: he chose the diamond**_

Everything was happening so fast. Scott ran into the room and Stiles and Scott rushed to get the girls out of the chairs. Police sirens were going off. Lydia's and Hope's face was wet from tears.

"We need to get Jennifer." Scott said.

"Derek's friends with her. I think I can get her to go to Derek's house. We just have to get there before she does." Hope spoke up.

"Okay let's go." Stiles said.

"I'm not going." Lydia spoke up.

"Lydia-" Stiles tried to say.

"No." Lydia snapped. "I am not that supernatural. I don't want to see her again. I'll cover for you guys. Go."

"I'm not leaving you." Stiles said.

"You don't get a choice. Go." Lydia replied.

The twins split up. Scott and Stiles went in Stiles's jeep and Hope stayed behind for a couple of minutes. She picked up John's badge, went to Deaton's place picked up something, and ran to Derek's place.

**Something bad going to happen.**

_Why would you think that?_

**I don't know. I have a feeling.**

_Let's hope your feeling is wrong._

**Yeah, fingers cross**.

Hope walked up to the door and could hear Derek talking to someone. Hope opened to door and gasp. Derek making out with her teacher, Jennifer.

"Hope?" Stiles wondered as Scott and himself walked into the living.

"What are you doing!" Hope yelled at Derek.

"I thought she was you." Derek stammered.

"Yes because I look like someone committing human sacrifices." Hope snapped.

"You think I'm killing people?" Jennifer spoke up.

"We told him you're the one killing people." Scott agreed.

"That's right. Committing human sacrifices? What cutting their throats? yeah I probably doing it on my lunch hour. THat way I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense." Jennifer said.

"Where is my dad?" Stiles asked his voice cracking. Tears started to form in Hope's eyes. Her boyfriend cheated on her with the chick that tried to kill Hope and is going to kill her father.

"How should i know? Derek tell me you don't believe this." Jennifer begged.

"Do you know what happened to their dad?" Derek asked.

"No." Jennifer said.

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia and your girlfriend." Scott replied.

"Lydia Martin? Hope? I don't anything about that." Jennifer lied.

"What do you know?' Derek asked.

"Those boys and Hope forever whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story. And one they can't prove by the way." Jennifer said.

"What if I can?" Hope spoke up as she walked to Jennifer and handed something to Scott.

"What is that?" Jennifer growled.

"My boss told me it's a poison and a cure...which means you can use it….and it can be used against you." Scott explained.

"Mistletoe." Jennifer guessed. Scott threw the mistletoe and Jennifer and she changed a little bit in Darach and then back into her normal self. Derek grab Jennifer by the throat.

"Derek….wait...you need me!" Jennifer gasp.

"What are you?" Derek growled.

"The only person who can save your sister. Call Peter. Call him!" Jennifer yelled. Hope pulled her phone out and called Peter.

"How's Cora?" Hope asked.

"Not good. She's in and out of consciousness. She's vomiting up black blood along with one another alarming substance." Peter said.

"Mistletoe." Hope guessed.

"How did you-" Peter was going to say and Hope hung up are her.

"Her life...it's in my hands." Jennifer gasped. "Stilinski you'll never find him."

"Derek stop!" Stiles yelled and Derek dropped Jennifer.

"That's right. You need me." Jennifer said. "All of you."

Hope was in the car with her soon to be ex boyfriend and the girl her cheated on with. Stiles and Scott took the jeep and headed towards the hospital with Derek, Jennifer, and Hope hot on their trails.

"You should know I'm not doing this because I have to. I want to. I could still run, and you wouldn't have an easy time stopping me. But I don't want your sister to die. I'm only doing what I had to do." Jennifer spoke up.

"Shut up." Hope growled.

"You need to hear the whole story, Derek. You need to know just how connected we really are." Jennifer continued.

"Stop talking." Derek snapped. Hope got her phone out and looked at it. 15%. Great not only is she stuck in the most awkward car ever but now she couldn't even use her phone as a distracting. "Hope I'm-"

"Derek I don't want to hear it." Hope snapped. "I don't want to hear any of it."

"I would never hurt you." Derek apologize not even listening to what Hope said. "I-"

"When did it start?" Hope asked.

"What?"

"When did you start seeing her?"

"Actually." Jennifer spoke up from the back. "He thought I was you."

"When?" Hope repeated.

"When you left for the cross country meet." Derek explained. Hope laughed softly. "What?"

"The night I almost killed myself for you is the same night you're sleeping with someone different." Hope mumbled. "That's….that's just great."

"Hope I'm-"

"I said I don't want to hear it." Hope growled as Derek pulled up at the hospital. Everyone got out of the car. Stiles carried a baseball bat for some strange reason. They walked into the hallway when Melissa called out for Scott. They all turned around and Melissa and Scott talk for a couple of seconds Hope didn't listen. Hope grab Jennifer hand and cuffed it to Hope's right hand.

"Really?" Jennifer said.

"I'm not letting you get away." Hope growled. "So when Cora is all better I get to kill you."

They all walked into an elevator. Stiles stood in a back corner with the baseball bat ready to hit Jennifer. Scott glared at Jennifer in the other corner. Derek stood on one side and Hope on the other. Everyone was ready to hurt Jennifer when they got the chance. They walked out and ran straight for the room Cora was in. She was no where to be seen. Only a black puddle of vomit that lead straight to the door. Everything looked at the door as Peter was through at the door and landed at Hope's feet.

"We have a problem. Big problem." Peter said as the twins came out of the door in one big alpha form. Derek and Scott ran and started to fight. Peter and Stiles ran to go get Cora. Jennifer started to walked backwards. Hope tried to stay where she was but Jennifer grab her mouth and her and ran into the elator.

"Stiles!" Hope yelled as the elevator doors close. "They could die!"

"Yes but we will live." Jennifer said as the door open again. They walked out and Deucalion and Kali walking into the hallway. Jennifer and Hope ran back into the elevator and tried to get it to move. Deucalion threw his cane at Hope and she ducked just in time. She threw it back aiming for his head but he catch it. Kali came running at the door and Hope screamed as Jennifer hit the doors with her hands making Kali fly back a few feet.

"Good job." Jennifer said.

"Shut up." Hope growled.

They boys ran into a room. Peter put Cora on a chair and made sure she was okay. Derek, Stiles, and Scott stood in the middle of the room catching their breaths from the fight.

"Where's the big guy?" Stiles asked.

"He's close." Derek whispered.

"What about Ms. Blake? Where's Hope?" Stiles asked.

"Quiet." Derek mumbled.

"Me be quiet!" Stiles exclaimed. "Me, huh? Are you telling me what to do now? When your psychotic, mass murdering new girlfriend, the second you've slept with by the way, has my dad somewhere tied up waiting to be ritually sacrificed? Or how about my sister your girlfriend who I thought you love is with the crazy killer!"

"Stiles, they're still out there." Scott whispered.

"And…" Stiles said, "and they want her right? Which means now we don't have her so my dad, my sister and Cora are all dead!"

"Not yet. Is she really dying?" Scott asked.

"She's definitely not getting any better." Peter said.

"There has to be something that we can do. We have to help her." Scott said.

"You can't." Jennifer spoke up as she and Hope walked in. "Only I can. I can save her and I can tell where Sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of alphas in the hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you...but only when I'm out of here and safe….only then."

Derek looked at Jennifer and got his fist ready to fight. Scott pulled him back.

"Derek stop." Scott said.

"She was trying to get out." Derek growled.

"I was trying to keep me and Hope from getting killed." Jennifer said. "You can't blame me for that."

"If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her." Hope spoke up.

"Not until I"m save." Jennifer repeated.

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion. Let's torture her." Peter said.

"Works for me." Derek and Hope replied in sync. Hope glared at Derek and then looked at her brother.

"Um, can I have your attention?" Melissa said on the speaker. "Mr. Deucalion... excuse me, just Deucalion... Requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception. Do this, and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes."

"He's not going to hurt her." Jennifer said.

"Shut up." Hope snapped.

"He won't. Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true." Jennifer replied.

"What does she mean?" Derek Asked.

"You're not the only one he wants in his pack." Jennifer explained. "Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack. He wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of Alphas to his ranks."

"A true alpha." Peter guessed.

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will. Out little Scott." Peter explained.

"It doesn't matter. We still need to get her out of here." Scott said.

"Scott your mom….." Hope spoke up worried about poor Melissa.

"My mom said there's one more ambulance coming in twenty minutes. And I don't think we've been here that long, so if we can get down to the garage, get the last ambulance, we can get out of here." Scott said.

"The twins aren't going to let us walk out." Derek acknowledged

"I'll distract them." Scott replied.

"I'll help you." Derek agreed.

"Um, sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek." Jennifer spoke up.

"I'll do it." Peter said. "But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage."

"Like a weapon?" Hope asked.

"Something better than a baseball bat." Peter agreed and everyone but Jennifer and Hope. Hope didn't want to help Peter. He would be fine without any help. Scott picked up a needle and read what it said, "epinephrine?"

"That only going to make him stronger." Hope argued.

"How strong?" Peter wondered.

"Very." Hope replied as she walked over to Scott grab the needle and shoved it in his shoulder. Scott and Peter walked out of the room and started fighting the twins. Derek picked Cora up and the rest started to run to the amount. Derek laid Cora in the ambulance and Stiles got in with her. Jennifer and Hope stood to the side looking at the dead drivers body. Hope let out a small gasp as she called out, "Derek over here."

Derek walked over to the girls fast and stood next to Hope.

"Julia." Kali called out as she walk towards the three with keys in her hand. "It is you."

"You can't beat her on your own." Jennifer mumbled.

"And that is why we're going to run." Derek said as Hope turned around and started running back into the hospital. She was in the lead and was running the fast.

"The elevator!" Hope shouted as she ran in there. She turned around and Jennifer pressed a button and the door started to close. Derek jumped as the doors shut. The elevator started to go up and then stopped.

"Come on." Hope exclaimed as she opened the elevator doors. Of course they were stuck in between two floor. Couldn't get out that way. Derek looked up at the service hatch as an idea pops into his head.

"If you're thinking service hatch, they bolt from the outside, so you'd have to break it. All you'd end up doing is creating a lot of noise, telling them exactly where we are." Jennifer said.

"Kali already knows." Derek snapped.

"Not necessarily. She saw that we got in but she might not know that we didn't get out." Jennifer said.

"Well if I get through then we can go to another floor." Derek argued.

"Or you'd end up fighting them alone in an elevator shaft. They'll rip my head off before you even have a chance to land a punch." Jennifer said.

"Well then someone needs to get the backup generator running again." Hope spoke up as she got her phone out and started to text Scottie.

Hope: Scott answer me right freaking now.

Scottie: yes?

Hope: I need you to get the backup generator running again. I'm stuck in a freaking elevator with Derek and Jennifer :( :( :(

Scottie: Poor thing. Me and Peter will go.

Hope: Please hurry

Scottie: Don't move. On our way.

"Don't move. On our way." Hope read from her phone as she turned around. Derek stood in a corner with his arms cross and Jennifer was staring at Derek. Hope took the cuff off of Jennifer arm and sat down in the other corner.

"Derek I know what or thinking." Jennifer spoke up. "That I"m using you. That everything that has happened between us is a lie, or that I'm evil. But I hope you're not thinking the most superficial thought….'is that her real face'? 'The slashed, mutilated face revealed by the mistletoe...is that what she really looks like?"

"Please shut up!" Hope yelled. "No one cares about the killer. God."

It was quiet for a couple of minutes and the Jennifer started talking again. "Julia Baccari. That was my name."

"I don't care." Derek snapped.

"I guess I should have changed it to something with different first letters. I think I read somewhere that people always pick aliases that are subconsciously derivative of their original name. It's a way of not completely letting go of your identity, since your name is tied to your sense of self. Do you know what else is. Your face. That one that's supposed to be staring back at you in the mirror. Not one hacked up atrocity you can't even recognize."

"I still don't care." Derek said.

"But I bet you're curious. I bet you wonder exactly what happened." Jennifer replied.

"You were an emissary." Hope guessed. "They tried to kill you along with the rest of the pack. Mystery solved."

"I was Kali's emissary. And I was the one she couldn't kill." Jennifer agreed. "For years, the Nemeton power was virtually gone, like the dying ember of a burned fire. But a few months earlier something happened that caused that ember to glow a 'little brighter. something that gave it a spark of power again. The sacrifice of a virgin. You didn't know what you were doing back then, but killing Paige in the root cellar, sacrificing her there, gave power to the Nemeton. You gave it power again. You gave me power. Just enough to hold on to life a little bit longer. Long enough to be found. You know mistletoe is important to druids, but do you know the myth of why people kiss under mistletoe?"

"Yes." "No."

Derek looked at Hope curiosity why she knew something useless.

"It's a norse myth." Hope started to explained. "Balder, the son of Odin, was the most beloved by the gods, so much that they wanted to protect him from all of the dangers in the world. His mother, Frigg, took an oath from fire, water, metal, stone, and everything living thing that they would never hurt Baldur. At a gathering they tested him. Stones, arrows, and flames were all hurled at him. Nothing worked. But there was one god who wasn't so enamored of Baldur. The god of mischief, Loki. Loki discovered that Frigg had forgotten to ask mistletoe, a tiny, seemingly harmless plant."

"Completely overlooked. Loki fashioned a dart out of mistletoe and killed Baldur. Frigg was heartbroken. She decreed that mistletoe would never again be used as a weapon and that she would place a kiss on anyone who passed under it. So now we hang mistletoe underneath our door during the holidays."

"Why do you know that?" Derek asked.

"Why don't you know that?" Hope snapped.

"We were overlooked….the emissaries." Jennifer spoke up. "It was a mistake Deucalion and the alphas should never have made because I made an oath of my own. From virgins, warriors, healers, philosophers, and guardians, to loan me their power so I could teach these monsters that their monstrous actions would never be overlooked."

"You killed innocent people." Derek said.

"So have you." Jennifer replied. "I know the real color of your eyes, Derek. And I know what it means. I'm not asking you to save my life. I'm asking you to save everyone they'll hurt again."

"You can't beat them." Hope snapped.

"Are you sure about that? Boyd asked Derk right before he died, what happens to a werewolf during a lunar eclipse? You didn't get the chance to tell him, but you know, don't you? What happens, Derek? During the total lunar eclipse?" Jennifer asked.

"We lose all our power." Derek answered.

"What happens to demons?" Hope wondered.

"They gain power." Jennifer replied. It was quiet again. Hope didn't want to talk to them and Jennifer had nothing else to say.

"Hope I'm sorry." Derek apologized.

"I don't care."

"Hope-"

"I don't want to hear now." Hope said again her teeth together but her voice cracking.

"Hope just listen-"

"I don't care!" Hope shouted. "I don't want to hear it. We'll talk about this later."

"Later as in?"

"The day where I don't want to kill you and your new girlfriend."

"I wouldn't date her." Derek said.

"Well now you can." Hope snapped as Derek's phone ring. Scott was with Isaac, Allison, and Chris and they had this big plan. Hope didn't even care about it. She just wanted to go to bed. Derek opened the door and Jennifer took of her jacket and handed it to Scott. Scott almost got his arm stuck but grab her jacket. Allison would run a pretend to be Jennifer distracting the twins and Kali. Chris would shoot at them and Scott would turn on backup generator. It would. The elevator started moving again.

"Derek." Jennifer said. Derek looked at her and she punch his lights out. Derek fell pass out. Jennifer turned to looked at Hope and she laugh softly. Hope stood up fast in the corner.'s Jennifer walked close to Hope and stood right in front of her.

"No wonder why Derek went for me." Jennifer said with a big grin on her face. "After he see a diamond such a myself he would be a fool to chose glass. I don't get it though. Your not pretty. You're not smart. You're not old enough. I wonder what he saw in you."

"Not a killer." Hope snapped.

"That the thing. You think I'm a killer just watch what happens to you." Jennifer said as she got the wire out of her back pocket and started to choke Hope. Hope grab the wire away from her neck and screamed.

Stiles looked up from the ambulance and he turned his head to the hospital.

"Hope?"

Hope screaming, that was the last thing she remembered


	46. Alpha Pack: I love you Hope

**_Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis. I own nothing but the sarcastic Hope. Review tell me what you want to see, things that made you laugh, just about anything. "like no one is :( Please review._**

**_Alpha Pact: I love you Hope._**

"Derek!" Stiles shouted as he slapped Derek again. Derek and Hope were passed out in the elevator and Jennifer missing. "Derek, come on!" Stiles slapped him across the face again and nothing happened. Stiles got a fist ready to punch. He was three inches away from Derek's face when Derek woke up and catch Stiles hand. "Oh thank God."

"Where is she?" Derek grumbled.

"Jennifer? Gone with Scott's mom." Stiles said.

"No, Hope. Where is Hope?" Derek asked.

"Peter has her." Stiles replied as he help Derek up.

"Jennifer took Melissa?" Derek wondered.

"Yeah, and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls get this Scott left with Deucalion, okay? So we got to get you out of here. The police are coming right now, and we need to get out of here!" Stiles explained.

Derek took his car and drove to the back of the hospital where everyone was waiting. Derek jumped out of the car and walked over to the car Isaac was next to, opened the backdoor, got Cora, and put her in the backseat of his car.

"Where's Scott, Hope, and Stiles?" Allison asked.

"Stiles is still at the hospital. He's going to hold off the cops for us. We have to go right now." Derek said.

"What about Scott, Melissa and Hope?" Chris asked.

"Jennifer took Melissa and Peter took Hope." Derek replied and then asked as an after thought, "where is Hope?"

"Peter's gone." Isaac spoke up.

"What about Scott? Derek, where's Scott?" Allison asked again.

"He left with Deucalion." Derek said. "Isaac let's go."

Hope sat up fast as she woke up and looked around. She was in a bedroom. The bed she was laying on faced a big window that showed it was night and raining like crazy. Hope got out of bed and looked around. Derek's bed room. She help decorate it. Hope pulled her shoes back on, walked into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. There was bruise on her neck where the wire was. Hope's hand touch the bruise. It hurt a little. She pulled her messy hair into a high ponytail. She walked down stairs to see Derek sitting next to Cora, Cora pass out in her bed. Isaac stood next to Derek and Peter like always on the couch. As Hope walked down the stairs Derek's eyes turn from his dying sister and looked at Hope.

"She's dying isn't she?" Hope asked as she reach the bottom of the steps and sat down.

"I don't know." Derek replied staring at Hope.

"What are you going to do?" Isaac wondered.

"I don't know." Derek answered again.

"Want to figure something out? Because while Hope, Scott, and Stiles were out there trying to help people from being killed, you were in here rolling around the sheets with the actual killer." Isaac yelled.

"Do you know how many people she killed!" Hope added jumping in. "Erica and Boyd are dead, my dad's next, Cora is dying, and you are doing nothing! Why'd you do this to me Derek? Why did you cheat on me! Was for the power you could get? Where you bored of me? Was I to young? To ugly? Not smart enough? Were you lonely? Answer me!" Her voice began to crack as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm trying to fix everything but I don't know what to do anymore." Derek replied staring at Hope. "I love you-"

"Yes because sleeping around really shows your love for me." Hope snapped.

"I'm sorry okay!" Derek yelled as he stood up fast and looked at Hope. "I cheat on you. I slept with someone else and I'm so sorry. I would never want to hurt you. I didn't mean to. She change her form to like you. I thought it was you."

"Stop trying to make justice of a horrible thing that you did to me!" Hope shouted tears falling, her eyes at the floor not wanting to look at him any more. "Stop trying to make sleeping with a killer not a bad thing. That's a horrible thing to do!"

"What do you want me to do now, Hope? Yes I cheated, I slept, and I kiss this other women. That was the past what do you want me to do now! What can I do to make this better!"

"You want this to be better?"

"Yes, Hope, why can't you understand this?" There shouted his voice beginning to crack to.

"You know what." Hope said lowering her voice. "After Jackson cheated on me with a close friend of mine, the entire school knew but me, Scott, Stiles, and Lydia. No one told us. I had to find out myself. It took days, months, years for me to build my trust up again. I gave you my trust and my heart. It took seconds for you to break it."

"I'm sorry." Derek replied his voice lower too.

"I need a break." Hope said tears falling, as she looked back at Derek. "I need a break from all of this. From worrying about you, about me, about Stiles, about Lydia, about Scott. I want one less person to be worrying about."

"Hope I love you." Derek said.

"Derek you broke my heart." Hope replied as she stood up and wipe her tears. "I need a break. No more kisses. No more hugs. No more good nights texts. No more stupid fights. No more 'I'm sorry.' No more making up. No more chances. No more us."

She just broke up with what she thought was the love of her young life. The was a strange feeling in her stomach. The feeling you get in your stomach when your heart breaks, it's like all the butterflies you had for your love died. That's what Hope's stomach hurt like.

"I'm sorry." Derek mumbled.

"You shouldn't be though. Go back to your new evil girlfriend. You have fun doing the perfect art of doing nothing. Me and Isaac are leaving going to go find my father and Melissa because they're probably going to die." Hope snapped as she walked out with Isaac right behind her. The moment they walked outside Hope called her brother.

"Hope right now I can't talk." Stiles said.

"I broke up with Derek." Hope cried tears falling down her voice cracking.

"Where are?" Stiles asked.

"His place with Isaac."

"Give the phone to Isaac." Hope handed Isaac the phone.

"Yeah. Really? This day gets better and better. Sure. Bye." Isaac said and handed the phone to Hope. "I'm staying with you until he comes to pick you up."

Hope laughed softly, "now I need a babysitter?"

"I don't think so, he does. Probably for what happened after the whole Jackson thing." Isaac replied.

"You heard everything about the whole Jackson thing?"

"Rumors. Like how Jackson slept with Lydia and then you found them."

"Nope. Didn't happen like that." Hope argued. "You remember that girl, Lisa Johnson, she was on the track team with me? Yeah he cheated on me with her. I beat her up after I found out. It was funny because Lisa hated Jackson and she was a close friend of mind. Everyone knew but me, Stiles, Lydia, and Scott. After I beat her up Stiles and Scott tried to beat Jackson up. Didn't work very well. Lydia didn't even get together with Jackson for like four months after my breakup. When I broke up with him, everyone thought I started cutting myself because I got a little bit of depression. I guess Stiles doesn't want me to do anything stupid."

Stiles's car drove up and Hope looked at Isaac one last time and jumped in the car.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did he do anything? Are you okay? Do want me to kill him? 'Cuz I will. I"m not that scared of him. I never liked him any way. I'll take some wolfsbane and kill him." Stiles said hastily.

"Stiles just drive." Hope replied as Stiles started to car again and started driving towards the Argents.

"So what happened?" Stiles asked.

"I yelled at him and then broke up with him."

"Are you-"

"Don't ask me if I'm okay." Hope interrupted and looked at her brother. "Because we both know I'm just going to lie and say that I'm fine."

"Okay then...um…...did you hear about threat at the hospital?" Stiles asked changing the subject.

"What happened this time?"

"Jennifer wrote 'A Grant' in red on an elevator. Kind of like a threat."

"I would like to have on month of just no supernatural. One month!" Hope exclaimed as her brother laughed softly.

"Good luck with that." Stiles said. "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" Hope asked.

"Not talk about Derek and how you feel. Come on Hope. Please. Please. PLEASE!" Stiles begged.

"Nothing hurts more than being disappointed by the single person you thought would never hurt you." Hope said. "Can we talk about this later?"

"You want to talk about this over some Cookies 'N' Creme and a horror film?" Stiles asked as he parked the car in front Allison's apartment.

"Yeah," Hope agreed. The twins ran inside and caught up to the Agents just as they walked in their house.

"The word guardian, Allison. More than anyone, you know that's role I haven't exactly lived up to lately." Chris said as they walked into his office. Allison stood by her father as Hope and Stiles sat down at the desk.

"But she took Scott's mother and Hope and Stiles's father. That's not a coincidence," Allison replied.

"Yeah, I'd also consider the fact that someone put your name up in large block letters on the elevator doors. That kind of felt like a warning to me." Stiles added.

"I think it might be Morrell. She knows a lot more than she lets on, she might even be trying to help us." Allison acknowledge.

"She needs to get on that a lot faster. Seeing as how the lunar eclipse is less than two freaking night away," Hope spoke up.

"Hope, don't give up," Chris said.

"They could already be dead," Hope replied.

"I don't think so. There's something about Jennifer's tactics. It's like she's still positioning, still moving pieces into place." Chris said.

"And you're one of them." Allison accused.

"Then let's not wait around to see the next move. Everything she's done has been on the telluric current, so Melissa and the sheriff have to be somewhere on one of those currents, right? Stiles, Hope, if we're going to find them then we are going to need both of your help." Chris said.

"You seriously want to go after her? I mean, what if she just like the others, huh? No offense, but what's the difference between you and them?" Stiles asked.

"I'm carrying a 0.45." Chris replied as he held up a small gun. "Maybe she can heal from a shot to the leg and a few slashes to the face, but personally, I'd like to see how she holds up with half her skull blown of. We've got the one priority now, and that is to find Melissa and your dad. We've got a map and every clue we need to figure this out, The only thing we don't have is time. Which is why I need all three of you."

"Where do we start?" Hope asked as she let out a loud sigh.

"The place where the sacrifices have been committed have usually been different from where the bodies have been found." Chris explained. "I think the placement to do with the strength of the current, so there's the school the animal clinic, the bank."

"Wait a sec, she wouldn't use the same place twice." Stiles said.

"Only if she didn't succeed the first time." Hope agreed.

"Scott's boss." Allison added.

"Deaton. It was her only failure. That could mean something." Chris said.

"That's just one place so far. We're going to need a lot more help." Hope replied.

"What about Lydia?" Allison offered

"Lydia? What can she do?" Chris asked.

"Uh, Lydia's got sort of a talent. She somehow ended up finding a couple of the bodies, um, without actually looking for them," Stiles explained, nervously.

"what is she, psychic?," Chris wondered.

"She's something." Stiles said. Chris and Allison started to get all kinds of weapon out getting ready for a fight.

"I thought you guys were retired." Hope said as Chris got a big gun out and check for bullets.

"Retired yes. Defenseless, no. Make sure your phone's on. If you hear from Scott, you let us know immediately."

"Yeah, I'm thinking that's going to be kind of unlikely," Stiles mumbled under his breath.

"Try to remember he's just doing what he thinks is right." Chris said. Isaac walked in and said, "now I can't use a gun or crossbow but...well..I'm getting kind of good with these." He held up his claws as he looked at Allison and Chris.

After eating Cookies 'N' Cream and watching a horror movie Hope past out. Stiles took care of his little sister. They ate junk food and watch horror movies just like Stiles promised his mom her would. Stiles screamed like ever other five seconds, since he is the biggest chicken little ever! Hope on the other hand was crying and laughing at her stupid brother.

Stiles got up the next morning and went straight to go see if his sister was awake for school. Hope was pass out with a no blankets on the bed, ice cream container in one hand, and her laptop in front of her.

Stiles small softly. She got a good night sleep. He did was he was supposed to, take care of his little sister. There was a honk and Stiles ran downstairs. Lydia was in the doorway in a jean dress and her hair down. Like always she looked gorgeous. Stiles just stared at her his mouth a little open.

"Stiles." Lydia said as she waved her hand in Stiles face.

"What..-yeah...what's up." Stiles stammered.

"Where is Hope?" Lydia asked. "I called her four times and Skype three. She didn't answer. Where is she?"

"Pass out upstairs after she ate like three containers of ice cream and a horror movie."

"Did Derek break up with her?" Lydia guessed.

"More like the other way around." Stiles agreed.

"Is she okay? She didn't tell me."

"I know."

"Why didn't she tell me!" Lydia exclaimed.

"She doesn't really want everyone to know." Stiles explained. "Do you blame her though? Last time she broke up with someone the whole school knew about in three minutes. She also didn't want to tell everyone more bad news since the whole computer thing with my and Scott's parents."

"Oh no my poor Hope." Lydia mumbled and then looked at her phone. "Are you letting Hope stay home?"

"Yeah I told her to meet me at school when she wakes up." Stiles said.

"Okay let's go."

"Go?"

"Stiles. School. Let's go." Lydia said.

"Oh right." Stiles agreed as he grab his keys and left. As Stiles and Lydia would have a fun day at school, Hope on the other hand; her nightmares would began to haunt her. Hope laid in her bed, still asleep, push her ice cream containers off her head.

"Don't." Hope mumbled and laughed softly. She turn on her side as she dreamed.

_Hope was in Cancun with her boyfriend and his crazy killer uncle. Derek and Hope was at the beach and stupid Peter was inside being a pain. Hope was wearing her Harley Quinn bikini and had her hair in two side pony tails. Derek had green shorts on and no shirt. They sat next to each other both reading books. Derek turned and looked at Hope, a big grin appear on his face._

_"What?" Hope asked as she closed her book and turned to her boyfriend. "I could feel you staring at me."_

_"Oh nothing." Derek replied with a big grin._

_"I don't have super hearing and even I could tell you lied. Why were you staring at me?"_

_"I like looking at beautiful things." Derek replied with a shrug._

_"That was the most cheesy-est thing in the world." Hope laughed as she put her arms around Derek's neck. "I love you."_

_"I love you more." Derek replied._

_"Not possibly." Hope mumbled as she leaned forward and kiss the love of her life._

_On their vacation there was a party in Cancun. Everyone in the hotel was invited to go and mostly everyone went. Hope went shopping for three days looking for the perfect dress. Derek and Peter spent five minutes getting a tux. Derek and Peter waited at the bottom of the stairway._

_"What is is taking so long!" Peter exclaimed. "All girls gotta do is but a dress on. It's not that hard."_

_"Shut up." Derek mumbled as he stared at the goddess walking down the stairs. Hope was in mint tulle beaded ball gown. In other words she was in a strapless dress that was braided from the breast plate to the waist and was big and puffy. Hope's hair was in an afro and a big smile was on her face. She stood in front of Derek and Peter and both of their mouths were open a little staring at Hope._

_"Do I look good?" Hope asked as she did a little spin._

_"Yes!" Derek and Peter exclaimed. Derek had his arm out and Hope grab his arm and walked into the room. The last dance was the best. The song was Something Corporate - Konstantine, the piano version. The couple dance to it. Everyone else was headed back to their room. It was late. Everyone was tired….everyone but Hope and Derek._

_"Have I mentioned today how lucky I am to be in love with you?" Derek asked._

_"Not today."_

_"I am so lucky to be in love with you."_

_"Not as lucky as me, my dear." Hope said as she smiled big. "I have a truth question for you, so no lying."_

_"Okay." Derek agreed._

_"How do you feel about me?" Hope asked._

_"Truth?" Derek asked and Hope nodded her head. "I like you, a lot. No I take that back. I love you.I love you a lot. You make me happy. You're smart, you're different, you're weird, mean, saseasca, a pain, and awkward. Your smile alone can make my day."_

_Hope blushed differents colors as Derek spin her. "I'm sorry when we fight." Hope said talking about the whole age fight they had. "But don't worry when I fight with you, you should worry when I stop because it's meas there's nothing left for us to fight."_

_"Would you ever want to marry me?" Derek asked._

_"Derek." Hope said. "Of course, later of course like after my college. I'm sorry that I can't promise you a perfect relationship, but I can promise you is that as long as we're trying, I'm staying. The day I met you, my life changed….the way you make me feel is hard to explain. You make me smile in a special kind of way….you make me fall deeper in love everyday."_

_"Before I met you, I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason." Derek said with the biggest grin, " I've fallen for your laugh, which is utterly contagious," Hope laughed softly as she grin at Derek, "I've fallen for your smile which make me giddy for no reason at all," Derek brushed his hand over Hope's check, "I've fallen for our late night talks when 1am arrives far too quickly. I've fallen for our jokes, which I'll remember days later and burst into laughter. I've fallen for how you can make my day better, even if I wanted to cry a minute before. I've fallen for every second I get to spend with you, even if those seconds will always leave me wanting more. The moment I saw you my soul went, 'oh there you are, I've been looking for you.' Hope I love you."_

_"I love you too." Hope gasp tears falling from her face as the couple kiss._


	47. Alpha Pack: STYDIA ALL THE WAY!

**_Blah Blah Blah I don't own Teen Wolf, I own Hope and Anya blah blah blah. Sorry if I made anyone cry. Read and Review please and thank you._**

**_Alpha Pack: STYDIA ALL THE WAY!_**

Hope woke up crying. As much as she tried she couldn't stop crying. Tears kept falling and falling.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked. Hope looked to her left to see her demon friend, Anya.

"Yeah." Hope lied. "I'm fine Anya."

"Lier, lier, pants on fire." Anya taunted. "Move on sweetie. It can't be that hard."

"Move on." Hope repeated. "Everybody says that. What they don't get is it's not so easy when the memories of us together are stuck in my head. His smile, his eyes, his voice, his laughter. How he made me feel. Those were some of my best memories, and I will never be able to erase them. If I could I would in a heartbeat. It'd be so much easier to move on, forget him."

"Why are you crying though, you broke up with him." Anya said.

"I may of broken up with him but I loved him Anya. I thought I was his mate, his one and only, his love. It wouldn't of matter if I broke up with him or he broke up with me I would cry. Because I can't love him anymore not after he did to me. It doesn't make in Jennifer looked like me when it happened. I can't forgive him right now."

"Do you want to see something that might cheer you up?" Anya offered and Hope nodded her head as she closed her eyes.

_Hope and Anya stood in the boys locker room. Lydia and Stiles ran into the room, Stiles breathing hard. He was having a panic attack. Stiles threw his backpack somewhere and sat on the ground and lend against the lockers. Lydia ran towards him and sat in front of him._

_"Just try and think about something else anything else." Lydia offered._

_"Like what?" Stiles asked as he breath in harder and out faster._

_"Uh, happy things. Good things, uh, friends, family." Lydia said and Stiles had a worried look on his face when she said family. "Not family."_

_"OH God." Stiles cried out._

_"Just try slow your breathing." Lydia begged._

_"I can't. I can't."" Stiles said as he began to hyperventilate._

_"Shh, shh. Stiles, look at me. Shh, look at me. Shh Stiles." Lydia replied as she grab Stiles face. She lead in and kissed him. Stiles's eye got so big as the girl of his dream made out with him._

_"YES!" Hope screamed off the top of her lungs. No one but Anya could hear her but she was still happy. "I KNEW YOU LIKE HIM! I WAS RIGHT YET AGAIN! YYYYEEEESSSS!"_

_A couple minutes later Lydia pulled away and they stared at each other_

_"Ooh. How'd you do?" Stiles asked. He stop having a panic attack, he calm down finally._

_"I, uh….I read once that…..holding your breath could stop a panic attack. So when I kissed you….you um...held your breath." Lydia explained._

_"I did?"_

_"Yeah, you did."_

_"Thanks. Really smart." Stiles said with a big goofy grin._

_Lydia laughed softly and then replied, "I just….I don't know. I just read it somewhere. And If I was really smart, I would tell you to sign up a few sessions with a guidance counselor."_

Hope smiled big. Her brother did it. Yay. He kissed Lydia. Best day ever for him. Hope got out of her bed and moved towards her closet. She got dress in black tights, hot red shirt, black tank top, and hot red pumps. Hope put on hot red lipstick and ran downstairs. There was a note on the kitchen table.

**_Hope,_**

**_When you wake up I need you to head to school. Just trust me. BTW I told Lydia about the break up. Sorry. My bad._**

**_Love, Stiles_**

**_P.S Please be careful with my Jeep. That's the only Jeep I have._**

On the note there was his Jeep keys. Hope smiled as she hop in the car and started driving. She arrived at the school fast and she could see her brother in the crowd of students in a hallway. She started running and stood next to them.

"What I miss?" Hope asked.

"I know where they are. It's the Nemeton. That's where she's keeping them." Stiles said.

"Stilinski." Someone called out. Hope turned around and saw Scott's horrible dad.

"Agh." Hope groaned.

"All right, look, go to Derek okay. He and Peter they've been there before so they'll know where it is. Tell them it's the root cellar, all right. They'll know." Stiles said. Lydia nodded her head and turned around and left.

"Stilinski's can I talk to you two?" Agent McCall asked. Hope rolled her eyes and they walked into an empty classroom. Hope sat on a desk as Stiles stood next to her and Agent McCall in front of them.

"Did you know your dad's car is in the school parking lot and has been since last night?" McCall asked.

"No what does that mean?" Stiles lied.

"It means he's officially missing. Why am I getting the feeling you two know something that could help us find your dad?" McCall asked.

"If we w, why would you not tell you?" Hope snapped.

"If it meant helping your dad, why wouldn't you?" McCall wondered.

"So you're asking us to tell you what I wouldn't tell you?" Stiles repeated. Hope biit back a giggle. Her brother the idiot.

"First of I have no idea what you just said. Second how about you just help me help you." McCall said.

"Well we don't know how to help you help us tell you something that would help you if we didn't know." Stiles replied.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" McCall asked.

"We don't know anything, okay? Can we go?" Hope begged getting bored of this conversation.

"Where are you other friends?" McCall wondered.

"You mean Scott?" Stiles guessed.

"I mean Scott." McCall agreed as he held up a paper and read from it. "I mean Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent, these twins Ethan and Aiden. I've been told your whole little clique didn't show up at school today."

"We don't have a clique." Hope growled.

"Come on. There's been pretty disturbing amount of violet activity in this county in the last few months, several murders tied to this school. I don't know what's going on here, but it's serious. Your dad is missing. I don't want you two going home alone. You have someone you can stay with tonight?" McCall said.

"They're with me." Deaton spoke up from the doorway. _Thank God. I hate freaking Scott's dad._

Dr. Deaton had this plan. Those five words scared Hope to death. It wasn't that she didn't trust Deaton it was just the plain scared Hope to death. Allison, Scott, Stiles, and Hope was going to die but come back to life. They were going to be surrogate sacrifices for their parents. The thing that really scared Hope was that they might be able to come back to life. MIGHT.

Deaton stood in one side of the the vet room with four tubs of ice and ice cold water in each one. Allison, Scott, Stiles, and Hope each brought something to represent their parents. So Deaton stood in one half of the room and Allison, Hope, Stiles, Scott, Lydia, and Isaac stood in the other side of the room.

"All right. What did you bring?" Deaton asked.

"Um, I got my dad's badge. Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so i tried hammering it out a bit. Still doesn't look great." Stiles said.

"Well it doesn't need to look good if it has meaning. Is that an actual silver bullet?" Deaton asked Allison.

"Yeah." Allison agreed. "My dad made it. It's kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finished learning all the skills to be a hunter we forget a silver bullet as a testament to the code."

"Scott?"

"My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. SHe used to say it was the only thing in their marriage that ever work." Scott said.

"Hope?"

"My mother's diamond necklace. She gave it to me right before she died." Hope explained.

"Okay, the four of you will get in. Each of us will hold you down until you're essentially….well dead. But's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether. Lydia...you go with Stiles." Deaton said. Hope grinned big.

"Are you sure? I mean Scott and I both have to go under." Allison argued.

"Its okay." Scott said.

"Who's going with Hope?" Stiles asked.

"Me of course." Peter spoke up. Everyone turned around and looked at Peter.

"No. No . NO. No." Stiles argued.

"Stiles, it's for dad." Hope said. Stiles got quiet and nodded his head.

"If you freaking do something that possess her I will kill you. No supernatural will save for what I will do to you." Stiles threatened.

"Okay God. You turn into a mass killer one time and no one trust you." Peter mumbled. The sacrifices took off their shoes. Hope dip a toe in the ice cold water and it was freaking cold. She pulled back and let out a deep sigh. They get in the tubs, panting because it was SO FREAKING COLD. Stiles was in the one on the right side with Lydia standing above him with her hands on his shoulders. Hope was next to Stiles in the tub with Peter standing above her. Scott was next to Hope with Deaton. And Allison was on the left side with Isaac.

"Scottie." Stiles said as Scott turn his head to look at Stiles. "Bye the way if I don't make it back and you do you should probably know something. Your dad's back in town."

"Great." Scott mumbled.

"You guys ready?" Deaton said.

"Let's go." Hope gasped.

"One." Deaton said.

"Two." Lydia added.

"Three." Isaac finished and they push them under water, killing them.


	48. Lunar Ellipse: Luna, Ralphie, and Lora

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Are you all okay after the last two chapters, 'cuz I like cried writing them. I love all of you for reading this story. I feel like we been thru a lot and it's only been a year! Read and Review! **

_**Lunar Ellipse: Luna, Ralphie, and Lora.**_

Hope sat up in the bath tub and looked around. She was in a white room white three other bathtubs around her. Stiles, Allison, Hope, and Scott walked out of the bathtub and walked forward. Hope looked around. She was in a white room with a big tree trunk in the middle of the room, the Nemeton.

Scott walked to the tree and go their first. He turn put his hand on the tree a disappear. Hope ran to the tree and turn around and looked at Stiles. She mouth the words, "love you" and then she put her hand in the middle of the tree.

It was a dark night in the middle of the woods. Hope looked around and she could of swore she been here before. She looked around and saw two teenagers fall off a small hill.

"That was a very Stilinski like exit." The boy teased as he got up and offered the other person his hand to help her up.

"Oh my God?" Hope whispered to herself as she moved closer to the two people. A younger version of Scott help a younger version of Hope up.

"What can I say? Clumsiness is in our DNA." younger Hope replied. The younger girl looked right past Scott, "Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"What is that?"

Younger Scott turned around second before a wolf stalked out from the dark directly towards the sacred dou. The wolf, Peter, started to run towards Hope. Scott pushed himself in front of Hope and knocked her backwards into one of the many trees. Hope scrambled backwards and had a tree to her back.

The old Hope walked up to the tree and saw the Nemeton. The evil tree. She put her hand the on tree. Hope sat up fast as she gasp and gasp. She looked down to see she was in a bed with a purple blanket all around her. Hope blink a couple of times and looked around. She was in a room with a really big mirror, California King bed, walk in closet, table, and dresser. Hope got up and put on her bunny slippers and got out of bed. She walked over to the mirror and let out a loud gasp. Her hair was red, her lips bigger, her boobs bigger, and she had about and four month pregnant stomach. Hope grab a red robe and walked out of the bedroom.

When she walked out of the bedroom she could smell bacon and pancakes. Hope walked down the stairs and saw two little heads running towards her.

"MAMA!" The children yelled as they ran at Hope. They started to hug Hope's legs and Hope picked up the boy and walked into the kitchen. Derek had on no shirt and some stripe blue and white pants.

"Kids breakfast!" Derek called out as he turn around with two plates of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Derek saw Hope and he smiled big. "Good morning love. Do you mind putting Ralphie in his seat?"

Hope had the most confused look on her face. She took the boy in her arms and put him the in blue seat. A little girl walked up to Hope and had her arms up in the air, like asking to be put in a seat. Hope picked up the young girl and put her in a seat as she sat down next to the two kids. Derek hated everyone plates and then walked into a living room and grab a little, little baby. Derek sat in front of Hope and held the baby in his lap.

"Derek? Who are they?" Hope whispered.

Derek looked confuse. "Baby there are kids. Are you okay?"

"Did we get married?" Hope asked. "Where's Stiles and Scott? Where's Lydia?" Hope looked down at her right hand and saw a 10K yellow gold diamond ring. She looked back at Derek with a big eyes.

"Stiles and Lydia are in Paris for a second honey mode and Scott with Kira in New York." Derek explained. "We got married right after you finished college and we have three kids so far with one on the way." Derek pointed to the little boy that had hazel eyes and Hope brown hair. "That's Ralphie. We name him that because it means wise wolf in another language. He's two. The oldest." Derek pointed to the little girl with barely any hair, it was black like Derek's, and she had Hope's eyes. "That's Luna. She was born on a full moon so we called her Luna. She's one and a half." Derek pointed to the little girl in his lap with a mixture of Derek's and Hopes eyes, a hazel color with Derek's black hair. "This is Lora. You wanted to name her Lora. She just about a year old. And now you're pregnant again with either Jonathan, John for sure, Ace Hale or Claudia, we are calling her Claw for short, Faith Hale."

Hope started to get tear eyes. Hope's had went straight to her mouth as she stared at her children.

"What about Stiles? Does he have kids?" Hope wondered. Derek got his phone out of his pocket and pulled up a picture with Lydia and twins. A boy and a girl. They both and Lydia's strawberry blond hair and Stiles's eyes.

"Stiles ended up with Lydia and they have two kids so far. He named his girl Claudia too. So it's Claudia Hope Stilinski and Boyd Scott Stilinski." Derek explained. "Do you not remember any of this?"

"No." Hope cried.

"Mama why crying?" Ralphie asked.

"Mama just really sleepy eat your pancakes." Derek lied.

"Mama okay?"

"Yeah baby I'm fine. I'm just really sleepy, baby." Hope replied with a fake smile. "Mama loves you." Hope got up and hug her babies. "OH Mama loves you both so so so much!"

"Love you too Mama." Ralphie said as he gave Hope a big wet kiss.

"Love...Mama?" Luna spoke. "Love my Mama!"

Hope sat up really fast and looked around. She was back in Deaton's place and Stiles, Allison, and Scott were out of the bath tub servicing.

"Oh thank God." Stiles exclaimed as he help Hope get out off the bath tub.

"Wh-h-at I mi-i-i-i-i s-s-s." Hope stammered. "Where Pe-e-t-t-er?"

"Peter left something happened. And we know where the stupid Nemeton." Scott explained as Stiels wrap Hope in his blanket.

"I'm fi-i-i-i-i-i-i-ne." Hope stumbled. "Ho-o-oo lo-o-o-ng we-re we o-o-u-ut?"

"A long time." Isaac said.

"How long is a long time?" Stiles asked.

"16 hours.'' Deaton replied.

"We've been in the water for 16 hours?" Scott exclaimed.

"And the full moon raise in less than four." Deaton agreed. After Hope, Allison, Scott, and Stiles changed from wet clothes into warm clothes, Scott was getting ready to leave to go back to Deucalion.

"Dude you are not going back with them." Stiles said.

"I made a deal with Deucalion." Scott replied.

"Does anyone else think the sounds like a deal with the devil?" Hope taunted.

"Why does it matter anyway?" Isaac asked.

"Because I still don't think that we can beat Jennifer without their help." Scott explained.

"He trusts you more than anyone else. Tell him he's wrong." Allison said talking to Deaton.

"I'm not sure is is." Deaton acknowledge. "Circumstance like this sometimes require that you align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies."

"So what we're gonna trust him, the guy calls himself death, destroyer, of worlds? We're going to trust that guy?" Hope asked.

"I wouldn't trust him." Deaton replied. "But you could use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait."

The door creaked as someone walked in. Deaton poke his head around the corner and asked, "can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Hope and Lydia." A voice said. Lydia and Hope walked around the corner to see Ethan looking sad staring at the teenager girls.

"What do you want?" Lydia snapped.

"I need your help." Ethan replied.

"With what?" Stiles spoke up from nowhere as he poke his head around the corner.

"Stopping my brother and Kali….from killing Derek." Ethan explained.

The group split up. Allison, Scott, Isaac went to Allison's place to get clothes from her dad's closet so Scott and Isaac could find him. Stiles rushed home to get some of his father's clothes so Scott and Isaac could find him. And Hope, Ethan, and Lydia went to Derek's place. First off it wasn't like Hope was going to get back together with him. Secondly, Hope didn't even really want to go. She just couldn't leave her bestie with killer werewolves. Hope walked in pissed off to see Cora sitting on the couch next to Peter with Derek standing next to them. Derek looked at Hope and she could see happiness to see her in his eyes.

"We know about the lunar eclipse. So don't think Kali's going to sit around waiting for it level the playing field. She's coming, and my brother with her." Ethan spoke up.

"Good enough for me." Peter replied. "Derek?"

"You want me to run?" Derek asked.

"No.I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an alpha with psychotic foot fetish. Of course I want you to run. Sprint, gallop, leap your way out of this town." Peter snapped.

"If your want to fight and die for something that's fine with me, but do it for something meaningful." Cora Spoke up.

"How do you know I'm going to lose?" Derek asked.

"We don't, but I'll bet they have an idea. Don't you, Lydia." Peter asked.

"We don't know what your talking about." Hope snapped staring everywhere but at Derek.

"But you feel something don't you?" Peter asked. "What do you feel?"

"I feel like….I'm standing in a graveyard." Lydia replied. So Peter, Derek, and Cora left. Hope, Ethan, and Lydia stood by the windows and a table when the alarm for intruders came on. Kali kicked it off the wall and the noise stopped. Everything was happening so fast. Death.

"Where is he?" Kali growled.

"I think he said he was heading out to do some shopping run a few errands. The usual….werewolf after noon." Lydia lied.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Kali snapped.

"Someone in a desperate need of a pedicure. I'd be happy to give you a referral." Hope taunted. Kali moved her way to hurt Lydia and Hope when Aiden from behind her growled.

"Oh really?" Kali taunted as she turned around and circled Aiden. "Looks like someone took their little assignment too seriously."

"She's not the problem." Aiden said, talking about Lydia.

"Maybe the problem is where your loyalties lie."

"Oh, God. Is this about to get really violent?" Lydia mumbled.

"Probably." Ethan and Hope whispered at the same time. There was a loud crash as Jennifer fell thru the glass roof and landed on her feet. Lydia screamed softly as Hope pushed Lydia behind her.

"So who wants to go first?" Jennifer asked.

Kali turned and tried to kick Jennifer. Jennifer duck and Kali tried again, again she duck. Kai swung at Jennifer and Jennifer pushed her back. Aiden growled softly as he walked up to Jennifer. Aiden swung and Jennifer took his arm and threw him backwards. Ethan took his shirt off and Aiden tore his off. Ethan ran to Aiden and they began to form into one big alpha werewolf. Jennifer held both of the twins neck and threw them across the room. She then turned around and smirked at Hope. Kali got up from the floor and did a front flip and landed into Jennifer. Kali started to catch her breath.

"That's right Kali. Look at me. Look at my face. Do you know what it takes to be able to look like this, to be normal?" Jennifer asked.  
"I don't care." Kali answered honestly.

"It takes power like this." Jennifer replied as she raised her hands. As she raised her arms the glass from the floor began to rise until all of it was pointed at Kali.

"I-I should've- I should've ripped your head off!" Kali yelled. Jennifer screamed as all the glass went flying at Kali. Kalie dropped on the ground….dead. The twins turned into a big alpha werewolf and ran at Jennifer. Jennifer easily snapped their necks and they fell to the ground...dead. Jennifer turned to face the two teenager girls and smiled.

"What's the line Coach likes to say the bigger they?" Jennifer smiled. Hope pushed Lydia on the floor and stood above her.

"What do you want from us?" Hope asked. Jennifer walked up to them and took their hands and hand them hold hands.

"I want what you do best, I want you to scream." Jennifer said. Jennifer turned her face in Darach, with scar and her mouth hanging out. Hope and Lydia let out a loud banshee scream.

Derek and Cora was trying to drive away from Beacon Hills was a distant scream reach their ears.

"What was that?" Cora wondered as she looked at her older brother. Derek made a hard u-turn as he started driving like a maniac.

"Hope. We have to go back." Derek explained.

When Derek and Cora arrived back at his place Cora ran straight for Lydia and Hope who were on the floor tears on their face.

"You did this for me?" Derek guessed staring at Hope as he asked Jennifer the question.

"For us. For anyone who's ever been their victim." Jennifer explained.

"Stop talking to me like a trying to convince me of your cause." Derek yelled.

"Fine, I'll convince you of someone else's. Hope. You can save her father, Scott's mother." Jennifer said. Derek eyes went at Hope and then back at Jennifer.

"How?" Derek asked.

"I need a guardian, and that's a role that can either be filled by the three parents I was forced to take or by you." Jennifer said.

"I can't help you. I'm not even an alpha anymore."

"All I need is for you to help me get Decalin in the right place at the right time."

"You just killed three of them on your own. What do you need me for?" Derek yelled.

"You haven't see him at his strongest. I have. And if he's got Scott with him, I don't stand a chance unless I have you." Jennifer begged.

"Derek don't trust her." Hope spoke up. Derek looked at Hope and then back at Jennifer.

"I have the eclipse in my favor, but the moon's only gonna be in the earth's umbral shadow for 15 minutes. That's the extent of my window. There's no decision to struggle with. Help me kill him, and the others will live. Just help me." Jennifer begged


	49. Lunar Ellipse: Including Hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Are you all okay after the last three chapters, 'cuz I like cried writing them. I love all of you for reading this story. I feel like we been thru a lot and it's only been a year! Let's have a group hug. Ah all better. This is the last chapter until SEASON 3 B YAY! **

_**Lunar Ellipse: Kill anyone in my way, including Hope.**_

Derek sadly agreed only because he thought it would help Hope. As soon as they left Hope ran out of the building heading straight for the woods to find her father. It was really really windy branches was flying everywhere dust flying everywhere. Hope stop in the middle of the woods and let out a banshee scream. She was going to try get the werewolves to howl so she could find Isaac and find her dad. The plan seem great. It wouldn't be great. There was three howls. One close by her and two on the other side of the woods. Isaac was the closet. Hope was about to start running when the floor started to collapse. Great, the day gets better and better. Hope started to run and her heel got stuck in the ground as she ran. Hope fell backwards into the ground. The ground collapsed underneath her as she screamed. Something went threw her stomach as she screamed loudly.

"HOLY!"

"OH MY GOD!

"AAAHHH!

"MOTHER-"

Hope looked around to see her father, Melissa, Isaac, Allison, and Chris around her. She smiled softly at her dad.

"Hey daddy, so how's your day going?" Hope asked.

"Hope oh my God are you okay?" John worried.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Hope wondered.

"Hope….you got wood thru your stomach." Isaac explained. Hope sat up as much as she could to see wood going thru her stomach blood all over her white shirt. Hope smiled and laid back down.

"Nice." Hope mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"No, Hope, you gotta stay awake sweetie. You can't close your eyes." Melissa said as she crawled over to Hope and put her head in her lap.

"I'm sleepy though." Hope mumbled as she opened her eyes and looked at Melissa.

"Stay awake." Melissa ordered. "Allison apply pressure to the wound." Hope could feel could hands go towards the stomach and she let out a loud groan. She cried loudly as Allison pressed down on her stomach.

"Is this place getting smaller or is it just me?" Isaac yelled as he tried to hold up the falling cellar. John and Chris stood up and tried to help Isaac."I can't do it. I can't hold it. I can't hold it. It's too much."

There was a loud creaking noise and then it all stop. Stiles ran into the cellar and put a bat between the floor and the falling roof. It stop collapsing. Hope smiled softly at her brother crazy thing with baseball bats.

"I always said aluminum was better than wood." John said as he hug Stiles to death. Stiles let go of his dad and then turned to Hope.

"Holy-" Stiles yelled and then stop not wanting to cuss. "Um…you're hair looks good girl….."

"Thanks." Hope mumbled. Then all the dust flying everywhere. The floor collapsing, everything stop. Stiles got out of phone and called Scott.

"Scott?" Stiles asked. "Yeah, we're okay. Well almost all of us. Not Hope. Are you okay? You think you can come and get us? Great, okay, um, uh, bring a ladder."

Everyone laughed softly. It took ten minutes for Scott to come back with a ladder. He and Derek help Allison and Melissa out first. Scott got in the cellar and looked at Hope and his eyes widen.

"Oh my God." Scott exclaimed.

"I know I look amazing like always. It might be hard for you not to come running after me but you're going to have to try." Hope replied sarcastically.

"Okay let's get you out of here then." Scott said. Scott, Chris, Isaac, John, and Stiles all stood around Hope. Chris got on the floor and cut and piece of the wood off the floor. John and Stiles picked Hope up. Hope got out of Stiles and John hold.

"I can climb a freaking latter." Hope mumbled as she climb up. Derek was there waiting for Hope. Hope trip over air and landing right in front of Derek. She ended up crying as she held out to him. She wrap her arm around Derek's neck as she cried. Luckily Chris cut down the wood so it wasn't sharp anymore.

"It hurts so much." Hope cried out in Derek's chest.  
"I know." Derek mumbled. "It's going to be okay." Derek picked her up bridal style. John climbed up with the ladder fast and was going to take Hope away from Derek. John still didn't knew about how Derek and Hope dated. Stiles climb up fast and whispered to John, "Dad it's okay."

Stiles then looked at Derek, "go take her to Deaton."

Derek nodded and started running.

"I feel like we keep meeting up like this. In the woods with you in my arms." Derek said as he kept running.

"I know. I feel like this is our little thing." Hope agreed as she stared up at him.

"What are my chances?" Derek asked.

"Chances?"

"Chances of getting you back."

Hope laughed. "I have two days of being single and you already want me to get back together with you."

"Do you want three days and then we can talk about this again?"

"Derek just give me some time." Hope replied. "It depends what I feel about you when we're done with all of this."

"So I have a chance?" Derek asked with a big smile.

"Maybe."

"I have a chance." Derek mumbled with the biggest smiled ever.

Hope was back at school. She was in a blue tank top with the words, " in black bold, short jeans, blue Jessica Simpson pumps, her mother's diamond necklace, her hair was in beach waves, she had soft makeup on and pink lipstick. She stood in the hallway of Beacon Hills High school and looked over her fellow students.

**Is Derek coming back?**

_I honestly don't know if he's ever coming back since he left with Cora. A part of me hopes so because I'm still helplessly in love with me, another part of me just can't forgive him for sleeping with Jennifer, and then another parts know that he will be okay somewhere else far away from Beacon Hills._

**What's the deal with Scott's dad?**

_We hate him. He a sperm donor and expects Scott to love him even though he missed a big part of Scott's life. It looks like her won't be leaving anytime soon. But just because he's staying doesn't mean he's welcome at Scott's house._

**And the coming back from the dead, do you still feel that?**

_Scott, Allison, Stiles and I still feel it everyday. Just like Deaton said we would. And it makes me think of that quote Jennifer used to start our first class, because when I feel it, it's like I'm looking _

"_into the heart of an immense darkness." _

**So what do you do instead?**

_I look for my friends-my pack._

Lydia and Stiles were at Lydia's locker talking about something quietly. Stiles had his arm on a locker and telling Lydia something. Lydia looked at Stiles with a loving look in her eyes as if she was falling for Stiles slowly. Danny and Ethan walked out of a classroom holding hands their heads in the clouds. Isaac and Allison walked down the stairs slowly. Allison turned around and laughed at whatever Isaac said and Isaac looked very proud of himself for making her laugh. Someone hugged Hope from behind and she turned around and smiled. Scott was hugging Hope around the neck.

"This year," Scott whispered in her ear, "who's going to get together?"

"Stydia, Allisaac, Scira, and maybe Herek." Hope whispered back with a laugh.

"Scira?" Scott asked as he moved his arms and looked at Hope. "Who Ira?" Hope laughed and began walking away.

"Hope? Who is Ira?" Scot asked again.

**What about Jennifer?  
**_I don't know. When we went back inside the distillery, her body was gone._

**And when she comes back what's going to happen?**

_I will kill her._

"Hope!" Scott whinnied as he ran up to her. "Tell me!"

"You can't complain. I'm still waiting for my twenty bucks from when we first change." Hope laughed as Scott ducked his head and left.

"Scott come back here." Hope yelled. "Come back now we're talking. Where my twenty bucks man?"

Anya, the evil demon ghost, and Peter stood next to the Nemeton with Jennifer dying. She crawled her way to the tree.

"Oh, please. Please. You saved me once before." Jennifer begged as she was about to place her hand on the tree. Anya pulled Jennifer hand away from the tree. Jennifer turned around and looked at Anya. "Of course it's you two. Everyone else suffers, yet you two comes out on top. And now Hope is weakening you'll be able to become human. You'll be a human again. And then maybe you'll be evil again. And Scott's an alpha you'll be able to steal it from him again. You'll be an alpha again."

"Again?" Anya laughed.

"Again?" Peter repeated. "Anya would you like to do the honors."

"Of course." Anya agreed as she got her claws out. Anya growled at Jennifer and then smiled. "I'VE ALWAYS BEEN EVIL!" Anya cut Jennifer throat as she died.

"I'VE...AM….THE ALPHA! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN THE ALPHA!" Anya and Peter turned around and started walking away.

"I think we make a good pair." Peter said.

"We do don't we." Anya agreed. "I can't wait for what's going to happen next. I will kill anyone who gets in my way. Including Hope."


	50. Say Something I'm giving up on you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. I always don't own the Song Say Something. Are we okay? Like I feel like I just keep making people cry over and over again. I'm sorry ya'll okay I apologize. Read and Review. Next chapter is the best season every SEASON 3 PART B! **

_**Say Something I'm giving up on you~~ A Great Big World**_

It was night. A week after Hope can back alive with her brother, Scott, and Allison. John was at work, working late like always. Stiles was sleeping over at Scott's tonight. Allison was with Lydia both having a sleepover. Hope would of gone but Netflix and food is better than people.

Danny was out on a late date with Ethan. Aiden was looking for a place to stay for himself and his brother. Melissa was working another late shift. Hope could've hang out with anyone, anyone other than her father and Melissa of course. She could've crashed Danny's date. Slept over with her besties. Sleep over with Scott and her brother. Go house hunting with Aiden. But no. She needed to do something she was unable to do for such a long time. She need to break down.

She just broke up with her boyfriend the love of her life or so she thought. But she was strong. She didn't break down totally at least because she had to be strong for her brother and her father. And how dare Derek try to get back together with her the two days after they broke up! Rude. Hope needed space. Everyone understand that.

Hope also need a break down. She needed to cry and deal with the pain. She hadn't had a real good cry since Boyd die. Boyd. That seem ages ago. Hope laid on her bed thinking of all her friend who died since Peter started killing people, years ago. Kate Argent was killed by Peter although she totally deserved it. Jackson died but he came back. Isaac dad was murdered although again deserved it. Boyd and Erica was killed for no reason!

Paige, she died. Hope didn't know Paige at all but she still felt pain. She was still sad for the lost of Paige. If Paige lived everything would've been different. Derek wouldn't gotten together with Hope and he would be happy. Hope could've been together with someone else for all she knows. She wouldn't know though, Paige was killed for no reason. Scott died for his mom and came back alive. He died so she could survive. Allison died. It seem like all of the Agents was dying. Kate, Victoria, Allison, Chris was next. Allison died and came back alive to save her father, her only family left that wasn't evil.

Stiles. Stiles died not only for his father but for his little sister. Stiles didn't want Hope to go under the water. He wanted someone to look after his father if he didn't come back to life. When Claudia died John fell apart. No one was able to really take care of him. The twins were too young to even help. Now Hope could help John with the lost of his son if Stiles didn't come back to life. If both of his kids were to die, John wouldn't be able to take care of himself. John would've died to. Stiles died for his sister and father and came back to life.

Hope. Hope died. She died a long time ago. It was that night Jennifer almost killed her and her best friend. The night she found out Derek, the love of her life, was cheating on her. That was the first time Hope died. It was like all the butterflies Hope every got for Derek died in her stomach as her heart was being broken. That's what she felt like.

_Say Something, I'm giving up on. _

Hope laid on her bed dried tears on her face as she listen to her sad playlist on her laptop.

_I'll be the one if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up you._

"Why are you crying?" Anya spoke up as she sat next to Hope.

"He cheated on me." Hope cried out. "and it hurts-it hurts so much that the person that made me feel special a couple of days ago makes me feel so unwanted today."

"But he wants to get back with you. Wouldn't you rather be with him, get back together with him, and not be alone?" Anya wondered.

"It's better to be alone. Than being with someone who makes me feel alone. Nothing-nothing in this world hurts more than being disappointed by the single person I thought would never hurt me." Hope explained. "And the sad thing is. How he can go from being the reason I would wake up with a smile on my face to the reason I cry myself to sleep."

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something I'm giving up you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride. _

_You're the one that I love _

_And I"miss saying goodbye_

Hope sat up in her head. She could see herself in the mirror. Her long brown hair was in a messy bun. No makeup on at all. Tears died on her face which use to be happy such a long time ago now was dried in tears. Her eyes were red from all the crying. She had a sweater on and sweats. She didn't even try to look good. She gave up. She walked straight for the bathroom.

"Please don't throw up or cut yourself." Anya said as she walked into the bathroom with Hope.

"I'm not going to throw up." Hope mumbled as she got out scissors.

"And you're not going to cut yourself right?" Anya asked. Hope took her bun out of her hair and stared into the mirror.

"It was because I wasn't pretty enough." Hope mumbled. "I just got to show him how pretty I can be." She brought the scissors up to her hair.

"Hope don't-" Anya yelled. It was too late.

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_And I….will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-Ooh)_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

Hope end up with her straight her no longer be long but just went past her shoulders, just a little bit. Her hair was red. A bright red. She ended a change in her life that was permanent and wasn't going to affect everything. Her hair, it was the perfect thing. When her hair was done Hope sat next to her door and lend her head against it. Tears falling down.

"I hate how I've become damaged that when someone tries to give me what I deserve I have no clue how to respond. Maybe that's why he left me. Not because I wasn't pretty or anything maybe just because I didn't know how to understand love. Jackson really didn't help me at all. He was a horrible boyfriend. And when Derek tried to give me everything I so called deserve I didn't know how to respond because no boyfriend had ever given me anything that amazing." Hope said. Anya sat next to Hope as tears fell down Hope's face.

"Maybe Hope...maybe…" Anya agreed.

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_Say something_


	51. Anchors: I could kick Alpha butt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. SEASON THREE B YAY! Sorry if I made anypne cried for the last like four chapters. Season 3 B won't all be in Hope's Point of view. Just know that now. Anya and Peter are evil. Read and Review.**

_**Anchors: I could kick Alpha butt**_

Hope was laying in her bed fast asleep. It's been weeks after coming back from the dead and the side effects had began to kick in.

"No, no no," Hope mumbled as she tossed and turn. "Don't let them in. Don't let them in."

Hope sat up fast. She was in a locker and the school. She opened slowly and slowly walked out. She walked out of the girl's locker room and walked into the hallway to see only one door. She slowly walked towards the room and the Nemeton tree was inside. Chairs and desk where all over the place and windows were open. Hope walked towards the evil tree and put her hand in middle of stump. Vine like things came out of the stump and attack Hope's arm. Hope let out a loud scream. And sat up in panted in her bed.

"You okay?" A voice asked to her left. She turned and saw a shirtless Derek laying in her bed. Hope looked around again and notice she was not in her room but in Derek's loft in his room. She looked down at herself and saw that she was in a bra and small shorts.

"You okay?" Derek asked again as he slowly sat up. "Hope sweetie are you okay?" He rubbed her back in a circle a soothing moterien.

"Yeah I was just dreaming." Hope replied. "It was weird. It was like a dream within a dream."

"A nightmare?" Derek guessed.

"Yeah." Hope said and let out a loud sigh and looked up at Derek. "Derek when did you get back? What am I doing here?" The bedroom door let out a crack and opened on its own. Both of their heads turned to door. Hope got up slowly and put on her bunny slippers.

"Hope, where are you going?" Derek asked as he took Hope's hand.

"I'm just going to close the door." Hope replied.

"Just go back to sleep." Derek said in a commanded voice.

"No, no. I should close it." Hope argued as she moved her hand from Derek's.

"Don't worry about it."

"What if someone comes in?"

"Who? Isaac at Scott's, Peter at his place, Cora far away, and Boyd and Erica are died."

Hope didn't respond but walked closer to the door. "Just go back to sleep Hope."

"No," Hope whispered. "What if they get in?"

"What if who gets in?" Derek asked. "Hope just leave it please. Just get back to bed.." Hope's hand went on the doorknob and she opened the door and walked out. She was in the middle of the woods and the evil tree stumped was in the middle. As she walked close lights came out all already.

"This is just a dream." Hope said to herself. "It's just a dream get it out of your head, Hope. You're dreaming. All right? So wake up Hope. WAKE UP!"

Hope's eyes flutter open as the sun hit her eyes. She let out a loud groan and got up slowly. She put on a jean t-shirt with white buttons and that just went down to her skirt, white skirt that ended in the middle of her thighs, brown belt, her hair straight, little make up, diamond necklaces, and brown pumps. (She has every color pumps.) She walked past her mirror and saw a four month pregnant stomach. Hope stop and turned around. She looked in the mirror and she put her head over her pregnant stomach.

"Hope are you okay?" A voice asked. Hope's eyes turned to her brother who was standing in the hallway.

"Stiles do I look pregnant?" Hope wondered.

"You better not be I will kill that Derek!" John yelled from downstairs. Hope rolled her eyes as she looked at her brother.

"No, why?" Stiles answered. Hope ran to her desk and pulled out book. Appear Owns Yb Ohjn Eergn. Hope picked up the book and threw it at her brother.

"What does that say?" Hope asked.

"Paper Towns by John Green. Hope are you okay?" Stiles asked as he handed the book back at Hope. Hope looked down at the book again and read: Paper Towns By John Green.

"I can't read, I can't sleep, and I think I'm pregnant. Other than that I'm perfectly fine." Hope replied. She ran downstairs and jumped into Lydia's car which was already waiting for her.

"How's it going?" Lydia asked as she drove off for school.

"Horrible. We might have to get me some medicine so I can sleep." Hope said.  
"Nightmares?" Lydia guessed.

"Yeah and Derek's in them now."

"Have you guys talked about he Jennifer sleeping thing?"

"Yes."

"You know what I can kick butt. I don't mind kicking his butt."

Hope laughed. "Seeing how he is a werewolf and ex alpha I think not."

"How dare you doubt me," Lydia said, "I can totally kick his butt. I mean have you seen him fight. He not a very good fighter."

"Speaking of Stiles-"

"Stiles?"

"Yes your dream man and my brother." Hope said with a smile. Lydia took one hand form the wheel and slapped Hope's leg.  
"I do not like Stiles." Lydia argued.

"Let's make a bet I bet you twenty bucks that you and Stiles will dated before you go to college." Hope replied with her hand out as they parked in front of the school.

"Deal. Easy money." Lydia responded with a smile and shaked Hope's hand. They both got out of the car and walked in the school. There was a sound and Hope and Lydia turned around to see a very freaked out Allison.

"Allison are you okay?" Lydia and Hope asked in sync. Allison nodded her head with a scared look on her face.

_Lier._

"Come on let's go see Scott and Stiles.'' Hope said as they walked towards the other parking lot next to the football field.

"When did we get a football field?" Hope wondered.

"Oh sweetie you are so late." Lydia replied with a frown on her face.

"Scott are you seeing things?" Stiles asked as the girls walked up to them.

"Yeah how did you know?" Scott wondered.

"Because it happened to all four of you." Lydia jumped in the conversation.

"What are you guys seeing?" Hope asked as they walked back to the school. It seem like they were just walking back and forth.

"I'm seeing Kate." Allison said.

"An Alpha." Scott added.

"I just can't sleep." Stiles replied as they walked threw the doors.

"Look who's no longer the crazy one." Lydia teased.

"We are not crazy." Hope argued.

Lydia turned around and sacri laily said, "hallucinating? Sleep paralysis? Seeing died royalties? Yeah you guys are just find."

"Well we did die and come back to life." Scott replied. "There's gotta be some side effects." The bell rung. "Keep and eye one each other alright?"

"Lydia stop enjoying this so much." Stiles ordered as he walked over to Lydia. Hope stood next to her best friend as she walked to class: History. Hope sat next to Stiles as she watch Mr, Yukimura.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Mr. Yukimura." Mr. Yukimura said as he walked around the class. "I will be taking over your previous history teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I'm sure by now you all know my daughter Kira. Or you might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school. Or brought home a friend for that matter." A teenage girl, probably Kira, hit her head on her desk trying to hide her face. "Either way, there she's is." Everyone turned around and looked at the poor girl. "Now, let's begin with American History at the turn of the 20th century."

Hope stood at her new locker next to her brother. She and Stiles tried to open their lockers. Scott stood next to them.

"Maybe we need a little more time to get back to normal." Scott offered.

"Let's not forget we hit the reset button on supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures." Stiles said.

Hope looked down at her look as their was Greek letter and weird shapes on it. "There's a pretty good chance things are never going back to normal." Hope mumbled. She blinked a couple of times and looked back down at her lock. Her letter was back to normal thank god. She unlock it a grab another book as she turned to stare at Scott, Scott with red alpha eyes.

"Scott your eyes." Hope spoke up.

"What about them?" Scott wondered.

Stiles turned and looked at Scott, "dude they're starting to glow."

"You mean right now?"

"Yes." Hope exclaimed. "Just keep your head down." Hope grab Scott's hand and drag him into an empty classroom Stiles on their tail.

"Get away from me!" Scott growled as he ran to the end of the room. His claws popped out and he stuck them in his palm. Blood drip from his hands. He turned back into human.

"Pain makes you human." Scott explained as he looked up at Hope. Stiles ran to Scott and stood in front of him.

"Scott this isn't in our heads. This is real. And its getting bad for me too. I'm not just having nightmares. I'm having to scream myself awake. Sometimes I'm not even sure I'm waking up." Stiles said.

"Me too." Hope agreed.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"You know how you can tell if you're dreaming? You can't read in dreams. I can't read anything. And I keep thinking I'm pregnant with Derek's kids. I keep seeing a big stomach." Hope added.

"But you're not right…" Scott wondered.

"Of course not." Hope snapped.

"Hope can you read what's on the board?" Stiles spoke up standing up. Hope turned around and everything was messed up in weird looking letters.

"No can you?" Hope wondered.

"Not at all. I can't read a thing." Stiles replied.


	52. Anchors: Daddy and Uncle Peter fighting

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Season 3 B won't all be in Hope's Point of view. Just know that now. Anya and Peter are evil. Read and Review.

Anchors:Daddy and Uncle Peter fighting

After school Lydia took Allison and Hope into woods so Allison could try shooting her bow and arrow. Lydia had this wonderful idea that it would calm Allison down and maybe help her. Hope on the other hand took knifes and was going to throw them at the target. Allison got her bow ready as Hope was ready to throw her knife. Hope threw her knife first. It landed maybe about two feet away from her. Allison shot her arrow. It landed a foot and a half away from her.

"Maybe try holding the string a different way. Try the Mongolian draw. Hope try the close rang throw." Lydia ordered. The two girls stared at Lydia, wondering why she knew that useless information. "What? I read. People still do that these days."

Allison got in her Mongolian draw position and shot her bow. It landed not one and a half but two whole feet away! Hope thru her knife. It landed three feet away. Not one of the girls was even close to hitting the target which was ten feet away on a tree.

"Okay, um. Take a second to close your eyes and imagine the arrow going into the target." Lydia said as Allison closed her eyes. "Hope close your eyes and imagine the knife going in the target." Just as Hope was about to close her eyes she saw a little girl running behind a couple of trees.

"Did you see that?" Allison spoke up. Both of the girls had their eyes opened wide staring across the woods.

"See what?" Lydia asked.

"Wait right here." Hope mumbled as she grab a couple of knives and Allison grab her bow and arrows.

"Are you serious." Lydia snapped.

"We'll be right back." Allison whispered.

"You did not just say that." Lydia mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Allison and Hope split up. Hope went after the little girl. She ran as fast as she could jumping over trunks of trees as past trees. The girl laughed as she ran after. She stop all of the sudden and turned to Hope. Hope caught up to her and stare at the little girl. Long black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes just like the little girl in Hope's dream.

"Mommy you got to be quiet okay." The little girl whispered as she got on her knees. Hope looked around. She was in the middle of woods and it was dark as night. She and the little girl was in front of a house with lights on in the inside. It was a big house with vines on the outside. "Mommy get on your knees you don't want Uncle Peter to see us."

Hope got on her knees and stared at the girl with confusion written all over her face.

"Are you Luna?" Hope guessed. An older version of Luna maybe. Or even Lora. Hope thought.

"Of course Mommy. And now I'm five years old. Raphie six and Lora is three." Luna replied and then laughed. "Mommy you need to watch. Daddy and Uncle Peter keep arguing like they always do."

Two little kids came running out the doors and ran straight for Hope and Luna.

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy told me to grab Lora and run over her. Don't worry Claw and Johnny are in the how's taking a nap." The little boy Hope noticed as Ralphie said. Hope grab the little girl in Ralphie arms and ran closer to the house. Hope and the kids hid next to a couple of tree trunks.

"Hi mamma." Lora greeted in Hope's arms. "I missed you. You were at work forever."

"What do Derek and Peter arguing about?" Hope whispered. All three kids stared at Hope with a confuse look on their tiny faces. "What do daddy and Uncle Peter argue about?"

"Oh!" The three kids said at the same time.

"Daddy and Uncle Peter were yelling something about a girl name Anya-" Ralphie started.

"-and how she was taking over this family-" Luna added.

"-and how Daddy not doing anything to stop it. He just letting it happen." Ralphie finished.

"You are going to get your kids killed." Peter yelled from inside the house.

"You don't know what your talking about!" Derek growled from inside the house. "Hope isn't going to kill anyone."

"Anyone yet at least. Save your kids and either kill the demon stuck inside your wife's head or kill her!" Peter shouted.

"Hope is not going to kill anyone. Anya not in control like she was before." Derek snapped.

"The same signs are coming back. She doesn't remember things. She can't sleep. She hallucinating. She's hearing things. What other signs do you need!" Peter shouted. Peter then was throw threw the glass window and landed in front of the house. Derek walked out of the house as he turned into a werewolf. He growled at Peter his eyes red. Peter stood up as he turned and growled back at Derek his eyes blue.

"If you don't kill her I will." Peter growled.

"Kids I want you to run." Hope whispered to her kids. "Ralphie take Lora and I need you and Luna to run to Uncle Stiles and Aunt Lydia's house. Okay. Run and don't turn back no matter what." Hope handed Ralphie the little girl as she stood up. Peter and Derek was fighting and something bad was going to happen. She didn't want her kids to see.

"Mommy what are you going to do?" Luna asked.

"I'm going to make sure your father doesn't do anything stupid with Uncle Peter." Hope replied. "Ralphie take care of your sisters. Run. Run and don't look back." Hope turned and face Derek and Peter. She did a front flip and landed about three feet away from the fighting two. She could hear the kids running as fast as their little legs could. Hope ran and kicked Peter in the face.  
"Hey dear." Derek said as he kicked Peter in the stomach. Peter stumbled backwards. "How was work?"  
"Good." Hope lied. Peter ran towards Hope and Hope kicked him backs. "Peter why must you always fight a fight you know you're going to lose?"

Peter growled deep as he ran to Derek fast. Derek didn't see Peter coming because he was laughing at Hope's horrible joke. Peter slashed Derek's stomach. Derek fell backwards as he lazily healed.

"Who's going to lose now?" Peter growled as he ran straight for Hope. She threw her knives at his head.

There was a loud screamed as Hope blinked her eyes a couple of times and looked again. It was daylight and Lydia was standing in the woods. Isaac held two knives and a arrow that was aiming for Lydia's head.

"Oh my God." Hope exclaimed as she ran straight for Lydia Allison right behind her.

"What happened?" Allison asked.

"You tried to kill me. Both of you." Lydia gasped looking at the two with big eyes.

"It's the Nempton." Hope guessed. "I keep hallucinating."

"Yeah me too." Allison agreed. "Lydia I'm so so sorry."

"Me too. Oh my God I'm so so sorry!" Hope exclaimed as she brought Lydia in a big hug.

Hope was at the police station with Stiles and John. They stood in John's office with flowers for their mom's grave. It wasn't like the ancestry of her death, it was just time to put flowers at her mom's grave again.

"You know the last time we brought one of these to her grave was stolen the same day." Hope spoke up as she looked at the big thing of flowers. "Hundred bucks down the drain. Hey dad." John sat on the floor with old case files all around him. "What are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"Working. And hey if somebody wants the flowers that badly they can have them. It's the gesture." John said not looking up at the twins.

"Dad what is all of this?" Hope wondered.

"I've been looking over some old cases from a more illuminated perspective, if you know what I mean." John replied. Hope picked up one of the files.

"'Strange sighting of bipedal lizard man sprinting across the freeway.'" Hope read.

"Kanima pile." John ordered as he pointed his finger to a pile of cases. hope put the file in the pile.

"Dad you're not going back through all your old cases seeing if any of them had something to do with the supernatural are you?" Stiles asked.

"I admit the recent opening of my eyes to the greater mysteries of the universe has got me reassessing. There's at least 100 cases here where I look at the details and I can ask myself, "If I knew then what I know now."" John replied.

"Do you want to go down path?" Hope wondered.

"Do I have a choice? There's one case in particular that I can't get out of my head." John said as he handed the twins a case. Hope and Stiles opened the file. They read over it as John explained everything to them. "Eight years ago, I was elected Sheriff of County, my first official duty was to tell a man that not only had his wife and two kids died in a car accident, but, as best we could tell, the body of his had been dragged from the wreck by coyotes."

"You mean dragged and eaten?" Stiles asked.

"We didn't find the car until three days after the crash. They had driven off the road into a pretty deep ravine. Two bodies that were still in the car were covered in bites and slashes."

"So you're thinking the bites and claw marks, probably a werewolf attack?" Hope guessed.

"Maybe." John agreed.

"But coyotes, they scavenge right? So, couldn't they have just left the bites and the slashes?" Stiles asked.

"Absolutely. But guess what night the accident occurred on?" John said.

"The night of the full moon." The twins guessed at the same time.

"Yep." John agreed.

"Dad where are all of these going?" Stiles asked. Hope looked at the boxes where the files were coming out of and read: MOVE TO AGENT MCCALL OFFICE.

"Yeah, we uh, we probably need to talk about that." John mumbled as he looked up at his kids.

The next day Hope's alarm didn't go off. Stiles, who was already dressed and ready before Hope surprisingly. Stiles walked into his little sister's room. Her phone was glowing blue, meaning she got a text message. Stiles slowly walked over to his sister bed table and read the message.

Lydia: I'm not taking you to school today sorry I need to get gas for my car. Sorry!

Stiles put Hope's phone back down when he noticed there was a blue journal. Stiles being the noisy person alive, took the journal. He threw it in his backpack. He was about to wake his sister up but she started screaming.

"No! Don't get him! Luna run! Run Ralphie!" Hope screamed in her bed as she moved around fast tossing and turning. Stiles wrap his arms around his sister.

"It's okay. Hope. Hope its okay. Luna and Ralphie are okay." Stiles said as Hope cried out. He had no idea who Luna and Ralphie was, but Hope needed to know that they were okay and safe. It took a couple of minutes to calm down Hope. But the moment she calmed down she jumped out of her bed and started changing. Stiles shut his eyes close as he sister change.

"Who are Luna and Ralphie?" Stiles asked.

"You know how I keep thinking I'm pregnant?" Hope asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay so me and Derek have 'three kids' Ralphie the oldest, Luna, and Lara. And when I keep thinking I'm pregnant _I_'m pregnant with Claw and Johnny." Hope explained.

"Claw?" Stiles repeated.

"I-er-we named her after mom. Claudia. But because you already have a little girl name Claudia we call her Claw." Hope said. "Open your eyes and drive me to school."  
"Okay but who is my wife in the future of your?" Stiles asked as he opened his eyes and got up.

"What makes you think you're marry a girl?" Hope teased with a smile.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Stiles yelled.

"Mmmhmm sure." Hope taunted.


	53. Anchors: When it's ajar

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. SEASON THREE B YAY! Sorry if I made anypne cried for the last like four chapters. Season 3 B won't all be in Hope's Point of view. Just know that now. Anya and Peter are evil. Read and Review.**

_**Anchors:When it's ajar**_

Hope and Stiles walked to Coach's class. She didn't want to go and it took everything in her power not to ditch Coach's boring class. Everyone was already sitting down. Hope and Stiles sat next to each other in the second row and no one they remember being in that class was there. Coach walked in the room.

"Hey Coach." Hope greeted. "I thought I was in wrong class for a second."

Coach started to do sign language.

"I don't know sign language." Stiles said. "I didn't even knew you knew sign language or that it was even an elective here."

"Well this has been good, I'm probably going to uh head out now, Stiles." Hope replied as she got up and Stiles. THey turned around and looked at everyone doing sign language. there was a loud high pitch noise and Hope dropped her book as she cover her ears.

Hope sat up fast as she heard Coach blowing the whistle. Her brother did the same.

"Stilinski!" Coach yelled.

"Uh-huh?" Hope and Stiles replied at the same time.

"I asked you two a question." Coach said.

"Sorry Coach." Hope apologized.

"What was it?" Stiles asked.

"It was Stilinski, are you two paying attention back there?'" Coach repeated as the class laughed a little.

"Oh, well we are now." Hope replied.

"Stilinski stop reminding me why I drink...every night. Does anybody else want to try the question on the board?" Coach asked as he moved on from the twins. Hope and Stiles look at Scott who was sitting in front of them with a worried look on their face.

"It's okay. We just fell asleep for a second I guess." Hope said.

"That's the thing. You two weren't asleep." Scott replied as he pointing his fingers to their notebooks in front of them. Hope looked down and saw she was writing, 'WAKE UP', different ways all over her paper.

The group sat outside at a table eating lunch. That is everyone but Hope ate lunch. It was Isaac then Allison and Lydia on one side of the bench. And then Scott, Hope, and Stiles on the other side of the bench.

"What happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out seeing things?" Scott asked.

"And thinks their pregnant with their ex's and see kids?" Hope wondered.

"And is unable to tell what's real or not?" Stiles added.

"And is being haunted by a demonic visions of dead relatives." Allison asked.

"They're all locked up because they're insane." Isaac spoke up.

Hope glared at Isaac and said, "ha. Can you least try to be helpful, please?"

"For half my childhood I was locked in a freezer. So being helpful is kind of a new thing for me." Isaac replied.

"Dude, are you still milking that?" Stiles snapped.

"Yeah, I'm still milking that." Isaac said.

"Hi, sorry." A person spoke up as they walked up to the table. Kira from history class. "sorry. I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about. And I think I actually might know what you're talking about. There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called "Bardo." It literally means "in-between state." The state between life and death."

"And what do they call you?" Lydia asked.

"Kira." Scott spoke up. "She's in our history class.

"So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" Hope asked as Stiles stood up so Kira could sit down...next to Scott.

"Either, I guess. But all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can be visited by peaceful and wrathful deities." Kira explained.

"Wrathful deities? And what are those?" Issac asked.

"Like demons." Hope spoke up.

"Demons. Why not." Stiles mumbled.

"Hold on, if there are different progressives states, then what's the last one?" Allison asked.

"Death you die." Kira said.

"This just gets better and better doesn't it." Hope mumbled with a grin on her face.

It was dark and Hope was at the vet...again. It seem like she was always there. Hope stood in a room with Scott and Stiles. Stiles and Hope were trying to explain what they say with Coach and the sign languaging.

"It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you." Deaton said.

"Well, how do I tell my subconscious to use a language that I actually know?" Stiles asked.

"Do you two remember what signs langauge looked like? The placement and movement of the hands?" Deaton asked.

"You know sign language?" Scott guessed.

"I know a little. Let me give it a shot." Deaton said.

"Okay the first." Stiles said as he moved his hands.

"That's 'when'." Deaton said.

"Then it was this, twice." Stiles replied.

"That's 'door'."

"And this in between it." Stiles finished.

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"'When is a door not a door?" Deaton explained.

"When it's ajar." Hope spoke up. "Our subconscious wants to tell us a riddle. Are you kidding me?"

"Not necessarily. When the four of you went under the water, when you crossed from unconsciousness to a kind of super-consciousness You essentially opened a door in your minds." Deaton explained.

"So what does that mean? The door's still open?" Scott wondered.

"Ajar." Deaton agreed.

"A door into our minds?" Hope asked.

"I did tell you it was risky." Deaton replied.

"What do we do about it?" Hope asked.  
"Well, that's difficult to answer." Deaton said.

"Oh no," Stiles groaned, "i know that look. That's the 'we know exactly what's wrong with you', 'but we have no idea how to fix it' look."

"One thing I do know is that having an opening like that into your mind, it's not good. You each need to close that door. And you need to do it as soon as possible." Deaton said as the door opened. John walked into the room.  
"Dad what are you doing here?" Hope asked.

"I'm here because I could use some help. Actually your help." John explained looking at Scott.

"Why me?" Scott asked.

"Why not us?" Hope teased talking about her and her brother.

"Because eight years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident. One of the bodies, a young girl named Malia, was never found. There's enough evidence to have me thinking that That a werewolf could have caused the accident, and then dragged her body away. If you could somehow get a lock on her scent if you could somehow help me find her body, it might provide the missing clue." John explained.

"But what if it was a werewolf?" Stiles asked.

"Well there's somebody out there who murdered an entire family and someone needs to be caught." John said.

It was a sunny Saturday. Of course Hope wasn't going to the mall with friends. Or going to the movies. No Hope wasn't going to do any of the normal teenage things, she was trying to help figure out a murder that has to do with werewolves. Yeppy. As John talked to Mr. Tate Hope, Stiles, and Scott snuck the back way. They walked up the stairs quietly and snuck into a pink room.

_Must of been Malia's room._

**Ewe pink. Run away run away.**

_What's wrong with pink?_

**I don't like it. The person who killed me wore pink. I don't like it.**

It was a small girly room. Hope hated it. She had no clue but she could like feel something evil living in this old room.

"All I'm getting is some animal smell." Scott whispered as he looked back at the twins.

"What kind of animal?" Stiles wondered. There was a low growl. The teenagers turned around and saw a big dog. "Hi puppy. Get rid of it."

"Me?" Scott asked.

"Yes you. Glow your eyes at it, something, be the alpha." Stiles snapped. The dog started growling at the teenagers and barking.

"I can't. I don't have control it." Scott whispered. "Nice puppy."

"Useless alpha." Hope mumbled as she looked into the dog's eyes. The dog turned to Hope and they're eyes ment. Hope's eyes turned bright red as he fangs came out. She growled deeply. The puppy whined and ran away. Hope turned to face her brother and friend as a normal human.

"How did you do that?" Scott asked in awe.

Hope shrugged. "Easy I just looked at him and growled." Hope picked up a doll and tossed it at Scott. "Try that."

Scott sniffed it. "Nothing sorry."

Hope walked over to the window and opened it. She climb out of the window and did and front flip. Luckily she landed on her feet. She turned to Scott and Stiles who were still in the house and had their mouths wide opened.

"You coming?" Hope whispered.

"We'll take the stairs and sneak out the back." Scott said.

The teenagers stood a couple miles away from 's house with John. John stood in front of his car as the teenagers stood in front of the Jeep. They were going to trade the information the teenagers got. But…..there was not information to trade so…

"What did you get?' John asked.

"I'm sorry. I tried as hard as U could. If it wasn't so long ago, I might have been able to do it." Scott said.

"It's okay. It was a long shot. In fact, it was a pretty terrible idea. I think I just ripped a wound open in that poor man. I never should have brought you guys here. I don't know what I was thinking. Thanks for trying, all right?"John replied and then turned to his kids. "See you at home." John got in his car and speed off.

"Aren't there a lot of cases that go unsolved?" Scott asked.

"Yeah I just think is one he felt like he could've figured out right now." Stiles said.

"Why is it so important now?" Scott wondered.

"He wants to be able to save one more while he's still Sheriff." Hope spoke up.  
"What do you mean, 'still Sheriff'?" Scott exclaimed. The twins explained everything to him. How Scott's dad was basically getting JOhn fired because he wasn't solving enough cases. Just another reason why Agent McCall sucks.

The three teenagers went out looking for a body. Well um not a body more like a werewolf. But it was still the middle of the night and it was dark and cold.

"You know what," Hope panted as the teenagers walked up a hill in the woods, "if my dad's right, that means there's another werewolf in town that we haven't met yet."

"I know." Scott said.

"If it turns out to be something like triplets that form like a three-head hound I'm seriously not up for that." Stiles added.

"Yeah me either." Scott agreed. "Especially if I can't even control my own transformation anymore."

There was a howling in the distance.

"Sorry buddy. I hate coyotes so much. They always sound like they're killing some bunny or something." Hope said and shuddered as she held the flashlight in her hands. The flashlight gave out. "Nope that it. I don't care if I can see in the dark but I'm not going to be in the middle of the woods in the middle of the night with a killer. Nope we're out of here. Not today Satan, not today!"

Stiles took the flashlights out of Hope's hand and hit it a couple of times. The light came back on. Light move the flashlight as they walked towards the car.

"I think we found it." Stiles said.

"Why wouldn't they move it? Isns't it evidence?" Scott asked.

"Probably too much of a pain in the butt to tow out. See those?" Hope said as she pointed to the claw marks. "Animal claw would be closer together right? A lot closer."

"Then it was werewolf." Scott agreed.

"So my dad was right." Stiles mumbled as there was a rustle.

"What was that?" Hope asked. Hope took a step away from the noise.

"I'm hungry." An electronic voice said in a creepy voice. Everyone screamed. The funny part was Stiles screamed the loudest and Hope ended up in Scott's arms.

"I think I just had a minor heart attack." Stiles said as he moved the flashlight to see a broken doll.

"I think I pee myself." Hope added as she got out of Scott's arm. There was a low growling noise. "Oh come on." The three teenagers turned to see and coyote with blue eyes staring at them.

"Malia?" Scott wondered. The coyote looked at Scott and then ran off.


	54. More Bad than Good: HE'S BACK!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen 3B won't all be in Hope's Point of view. Just know that now. Anya and Peter are evil. Read and Review.**

_**More bad than Good: HE'S BACK!**_

Derek and Peter were in a basement in Mexico. Wow did that bring back some memories for Derek. They were locked up to a cage with electricity wires going in them. Derek turned to Peter with the most pissed off look on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like this is my fault?" Peter groaned.

"Because it it your fault." Derek groaned as electricity crackled threw both of their bodies. They let out a loud groan as it stop.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Peter agreed. Electricity crackled this time more painful and they let out a loud screamed.

"I've seen some crack their teeth. Others they just shake and shake even after their hearts stop." Severo, the man who would turn the electricity box on, said. "Sometimes we don't even know they're dead." He turned the electricity on again and laughed as the Hale's groaned in pain. He turned it off as he looked at the box off and looked back at the Hale's. "But nobody wants to play the guessing game. So, why don't you just tell us? Where is la loba?"

"We don't know where la loba is." Derek panted.

"No?" Severo asked. "Maybe you need a different method of persuasion? Maybe we cut one of you in half, the other one talks?"

"I would love to be there for volunteer, but we really don't know what you're talking about. And honestly, isn't bisection people with a broadsword a little medieval?" Peter said.

Severo chuckle softly and then replied, "broad sword? We're not savages."

A guy walked in with a chainsaw. He turned it on and walked up to Derek. Derek closed his eyes tightly and opened them again. He tense up as the guy put the chainsaw close to his arm.

"We all wonder how far your little healing trick goes. What do you think? Can you grow back an arm?" Servo asked. "We're pretty sure you can't grow back your head." The chainsaw guy put the chainsaw next to Derek's neck.

"Boys." A women named Araya walked in. The chainsaw guy, Severo, and Araya spoke spanish. The chainsaw guy spoke the chainsaw and walked away.

"No hablo espanol." Derek lied.

"Tu hablas muchos idiomas, Derek Hale. You know exactly what I'm saying. and you know who we want." Araya said. "Where is the She-wolf?"

"We don't know any She-Wolf." Derek replied.

"I know you won't talk lobito. This one will talk. This one loves the sound of his own voice." Araya said as she walked over to Peter with a knife in her hand.

"You should hear me sing." Peter replied.

"We want to hear you scream." Savero spoke up.

Peter turned to Derek. "No one ever want to hear me sing"

"What could we do to persuade you, hmm? Where is the She-Wolf?"

Peter didn't saw anything. So Araya cute Peter's left ring finger off. It fell on the floor blood dripping. Peter let out a loud scream as Derek's eyes widen.

"Think about it. I'm only going to ask you about nine more times." Araya added as she walked away.

***  
Hope ran faster than the wind. Her brother right behind her. After seeing the were-coyote thingy person. Hope ran into someone and let out a loud scream. Stiles flash his flashlight at the person and saw Scott also screaming.

"I think we found something." Stiles said after Hope and Scott stop screaming. They walked up a another hill and into a den.

"It's a coyote den." Hope spoke up.

"Werecoyote." Scott corrected.

Stiles picked up a blue jacket from the floor. "See this? This is Malia's. Remember from the same one she was wearing in the photo."

"We shouldn't be here." Hope said.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"She's not going to come back now. We just invaded her home. Our scent going to be everywhere." Scott added.

"If she's not going to come back here, where's she going to go to?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Hope said."Can you track her now? You think you got her scent?"

"Maybe. But I'm better at this when I'm full wolf. And I'm still worried that if I do it, I won't be able to turn back." Scott replied.

"The door is still open." Hope mumbled.

"If I can't get to Derek, we're going to have to find someone else to help. This is basically a crime scene, right? I think it might be a little out of my boss's league." Scott said.

"And more like my dad's." Stiles said. They walked out of the little den and sat on the hill that was right next to the den. Stiles got his phone out and called John. Hope phone started ringing. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the number. Unknown Caller.

"Hello?" Hope answered.

"Hope Stilinski." The voice replied. A familiar voice. It took a second but Hope knew that voice anywhere. Deucalion. Hope heart stop for a second.

"What do you want?" Hope growled. "I do not mind tracking this phone call and killing you in a heartbeat. Unlike everyone else I don't care about the color of my eyes."

"How funny for you to say that." Deucalion replied like this was a normal conversation. "I know where your little boyfriend is. Derek Hale."

"He's not my boyfriend. And how do I know you're not lying."

"Because if I am lying you can go straight to my locate. I'm in North Carolina, Jacksonville 605 Doris Place Drive. I live here alone. You can kill me and no one would know about it."

"How do I know your place isn't a trap? How do I know that you're just going to lie about Derek make me go to your place and kill me!" Hope exclaimed.

"Hope you got to have a little faith in me now."

"Says the mass killer, the leader of a group that killed part of my pack."

"The job is worth 1,500 dollars. American dollars." Deucalion offered.

Hope thought about it. She looked over to her brother that was having trouble talking to their dad with the horrible phone he has. He had to drive that horrible Jeep. And their dad had to work late shifts not only to protect everyone but also to make very little money so their small family could survive.

"I'm listening." Hope replied.

"1,500 American dollars for an easy task. Get Derek Hale, save him, and bring him back to Beacon Hills. I'll pay for the plane ticket and everything. I just need you to get him and save him."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

Hope took a deep breath and then replied, "deal. What time?"

"8 A.M. A red Jeep will appear in front of your house. Get in and the rest is set. My time will tell you the plan, you'll do it, save Derek and earn a lot of money. Seems fair enough." Deucalion said as he hung up. Hope could hear the police sirens in the distant as he father would be appearing very soon. Hope turned to look at Scott as Stiles walked up to them and sat next to Hope.

"Deucalion just called me." Hope spoke up as she looked at Stiles.

"WHAT?" The boys exclaimed.

"He offered me a job kind of. He's paying me a lot of money to save Derek." Hope explained.

"You didn't do it did you?" Scott asked.

"Please tell me you didn't!" Stiles begged.

"I made the deal with him. Save Derek earn 1,500 dollars." Hope said.

"Does that sound like 'deal with the devil' to anyone else or just me!" Stiles yelled. "Hope you can't do this! Let Derek die he's not you're probably anymore."

"But if I save him and bring him back he can teach Scott how to control his Alpha Stuff and Scott can save people." Hope added. "Please it could close the door."

"What are you going to tell dad?" Stiles asked.

"I've yet to diced yet." Hope answered honestly. "I'm thinking make stuff up as I go along."  
"You think your dad going to let you go?" Scott wondered.  
"He's not going to have a choice. Deucalion already bought me a plane ticket and everything." Hope said as the police walked up to them. Hope walked straight up to her dad and brought him to aside as the police went inside the den.

"Dad." Hope started. "Okay so you know how we came back from the dead and how there's a door open in our minds?"

"Yes-"

"Okay so Scott can't really help find the werewolf because he's scared to turn full werewolf mood which is a bad thing. And the only person that can help him is Derek. Who is missing." Hope explained. "Deucalion knows where is and is going to pay me 1,500 dollars to go save him. Okay?"

"Hope." John said. "You want me to let you go save the guy who cheated on you, and is older than?"

"Yes?"

"How long will you be gone?"

"At the most two days."

"I don't even know if I should let you go. Can Stiles go or someone else with you?" John asked.

"No only me. Dad trust me." Hope begged. "Two days I'm going to be gone with adults and earn hard money. Dad come on please! You can have my GPS on my phone and see everything dad come on."

"Three days?" John repeated.

"Yeah."

"You have three days. No more. Three days. If you don't come back in three days I will go where you are a seach the place up a down. I will track you down like the F.B.I. And I will kill Derek." John threatened.

"Okay daddy." Hope said as she hug her dad. "Thanks."

"Do me a favor." John replied as he pulled away and looked deep in her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Try not to die…...again." John said.

Hope busted out laughing. "I'll try."


	55. More Bad than Good: Our kids?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen 3B won't all be in Hope's Point of view. Just know that now. Anya and Peter are evil. Read and Review.**

_**More bad than good: Our kids?**_

Hope sat out on her porch with her blue and black dot duffle bag. It was 7:55 too early for Hope to be waking up. Five more minutes until she would be working for the devil, Deucalion. She was tired. The hole not be able to sleep thing wasn't really helping her insomnia. Every time she would be able to sleep she would always she Lora, Luna, and Ralphie. Every time. She didn't want to see her kids that she wasn't able to actually have. She was able to raise them. Touch them. Care for them. She didn't want t be able to even see them anymore. The red jeep drove up at her house. Hope stood up and walked down her porch. She looked back at her house.

_I'm doing this for Stiles and dad._

**Not for Derek?**

_Screw him. _

Hope walked towards the car and didn't look back a second time.

Plan were the devil doing. Hope just took her second Xanax when it was only been an hour and a half. Hope lend back in the seat and closed her eyes deeply. The private plan Deucalion got for Hope was pretty cool. ONly fifteen people in total was on the plane. Two pilots, two flight attendants, Hope, and eleven other people Hope didn't know. She sat at a table by herself wishing for the plane ride to be over. Three people walked over to her table. Hope didn't get a good glimpse since her eyes were tightly closed.

_Great now I'm going to have to talk to people_

**Yes God forbid that a cute guy and two girls walk over to the young teenager that looks terrified. Everything sucks.**

"Afraid of planes?" A girl guessed.

"Very." Hope agreed as she opened her eyes. The cute guy sat next to Hope as two girls sat in front of them. The guy was buff and had eyes like a storm, gray. His dirty blond hair was in spike as he grinned at Hope. Hope turned to the girls. On the left the girl was small and pale. Freckles were painting all over her giving the girl color in her skin. Her hair red as hair and her eyes green as grass. The girl next to her had black long hair that was in a bun and brown eyes. She had a claw scar from her behind her right ear all the way down to her left side of her neck. All of them were dressed in black.

"I read once that distracting the mind and calm your nerves." The boy offered. "Want to try?"

Hope nodded her head.

"What is something you could give any as many times as you want and not lose it?" The boy asked.

"Love?" The blond girl guessed.

"No it's your name." Hope mumbled.

"Speaking of names I'm Lily," The bold girl introduced, "this is Braeden," the pointed to the girl sitting next to her, "and that's my boyfriend Johnathan."

"I'm Hope." Hope answered.

"Your Derek Hale's girlfriend!" Braeden exclaimed. "I thought I recognise you. I save Isaac. When Deucalion kidnapped him."

"Ex." Hope corrupted. "I'm his ex girlfriend."

"What happened?" Lily asked. Hope told them the whole story. It was strange how she could tell her stories to three strangers. Hope really didn't care though. Maybe the word would get out and everyone wouldn't think Derek was still with Hope.

"Why are you saving him if he did all that pain to you?" Jonathan asked.

"My twin's best friend needs Derek to help him with something that only he knows. So I have to get him so everyone doesn't die." Hope explained.

"Sucks to be the hero." Braeden agreed as she nodded her head. "That's one of the only reason why "I'm working for the person who gave me this scars," she pointed to her neck, "a girl's gotta eat and I have to save what's left of my family."

The four of them talk about everything that could be talked about. Family, pact members, how they all hated Deucalion, why they were working for Deucalion. They calmed Hope down which was good because she was totally going to have a panic attack if they didn't. It was twenty minutes before the plane would land and everyone was getting ready. Everyone was going their separate way. They traded numbers so they wouldn't lose contact. There was a dress code they had to keep themselves safe but also look great. Hope wore a black shirt, leather black jacket, leather tights, and black high heel combat boots. Her dyed red hair was up in a pony tail. She had this belt on that had three knives, twenty clips, and to gun. She put to knife tuck in her boots and then another clip of bults in her other boot. Hope sat back down as everyone was still getting ready and pulled out a folder a flight attendants on where she saving Derek Hale.

Derek Hale

Age: 26

Kidnapped

Your job: save him so it any way possible.

And the folder just told us less information about Derek and what he looked like. Hope already knew all that stuff 'she knew.

"Everyone please get back to your seat we will be landing very shortly." The polite yelled as the plane started to go down. Hope closed her eyes tightly as the plane landed. She grab the phone as she stood up and next to her friends. Everyone wished each other good luck on their missions and went their own ways. Luckily Hope's bag was going straight to the next plane so she didn't need to carry her bag. Hope got our if the plane and took a cab to the place. She had no clue how to speak Spanish so she had Braeden wrote a note for the cab driving with the cash. The cab driving nodded his head as started driving. She got on her phone and started texting her brother.

Stiles: When are you coming back?I miss you!

Hope: lol I miss you too. I can't believe I'm going to save him after what he did.

Stiles: I don't blame you though. You've always been the hero. You got to do it again.

The cab drove up to an old house. Hope let out a loud sigh.

Hope: talk to you later but to go save my ex boyfriend yay! :(

Stiles: okay please don't die!

Hope: good idea

Stiles :right love you

Hope: love you too

**I hope that not your last conversation with him.**

_Aw that's sweet._

**Yeah not what I'm about to do right now.**

_What?_

That was the last thing Hope remember as Anya took control.

Peter's finger laid on the ground blood dripping. His hand had stop bleeding as bad but blood was still dripping down. Derek glared at Peter again. He was still pissed of that they got kidnapped.

"I don't want to make it sound like we don't appreciate your hospitality but do you think it would be possible to put that on ice? Maybe something for my hand? Extra-large Band-Aid? Perhaps some antibiotic ointment?" Peter asked.

"No." Severe snapped. There was footsteps upstairs. Derek looked up and tried to see. Black combat boots was all he could see.

"What is she doing here!" Someone shouted, "out!out!"

Guns started to go off. Empty gun bull eyes fell thru the floor bored and landed on the basement. There screaming, crying out in pain, and gunshots, it all stop as the person ran downstairs. Severo ran toward the girl and there a loud gunshot. Severe fell the the floor dead. Derek looked at the girl with big eyes. The girl was his own Hope, his ex girlfriend. Hope changed a lot. Her hair red! She looked more grown and a lot hotter. The leather everything shoved her cuvles. Hope looked at Derek with a joyful look in her eyes. She walked straight over to him and started to unhook the chains.

"Okay I'll be the first to ask,"Peter spoke up, "Hope what're you doing here!"

"I was hired." Hope replied not looking up at either of them.

"Someone hired you to get us outta here?" Peter guessed. Hope finally got the chains off Dereka d walked in front of Peter.

"Someone hired me to get Derek out of here. You, I totally fine leaving for dead." Hope snapped with her arms crossed.

"When did I get this reputation?" Peter wondered as he looked past Hope and stared at Derek. Hope then started to undo Peters chain. As soon as the chains were off Peter, he ran and grab his fringes from the ground and put it back in his hand as he let out a happy sign.

"Who hired you?" Derek asked.

"Deucalion." Hope as were as she pulled out her knives to see they were still good. She put her knives back in her belt.

"The man who killed Boyd, Erica, almost your father. Almost me. And almost your brother?" Derek asked. "Why?"

"Scott needs you. Deucalion was the fastest way to find you and now I get some cash on the side too." Hope explained. "Let's get out of here."

"We're leaving without it." Derek said. Hope made eye contact with Derek.

"Without what?" She asked.

"Something that belong to my mother." Derek replied.

By the time they got to the place it was dark outside. Hope walked into the room behind Peter and Derek. There was a chest on a table. Derek walked over to the chest and tried to touch it. There was like a force field and Derek wasn't able to touch it.

"It must be a type of Mountain ash." Peter said. "Someone doesn't want us to get our hand that."

The ex alpha werewolves turned and looked at Hope. She rolled her eyes as she broke the lock with ease and open the chest.

"Mountain Ash." Hope acknowledge.

"Someone really doesn't want us to get our hands on this." Peter added. Hope pulled out a pair of gloves from her magic belt, that had everything, and put her hands in the deadly Mountain Ash. She moved her hand around until she pulled out an cylinder box with the Hale sign on the lead. She then dust off all Mountain Ash as she handed the box to Derek. He smiled softly as he held the box in his hands.

Hope ending up only spending a day in Mexico. As soon as they left the house they went straight to the airport and got in the air. It took three hours waiting in the airport to get in a plane. By that time it was around 1 in the morning 2ish. All of them were still wide awake. Hope was awake because she couldn't sleep, didn't want nightmares, and didn't want to see her 'kids'. Derek was on watch didn't want to leave Hope unprotected. If he needed sleep he could sleep in Beacon Hills. Peter was trying to catch up on his show Empire before it came back on the next Wednesday.

"Hope why don't you go to bed?" Derek spoke up as he dealt the hundred round of poker the two were playing.

"Reason." Hope answered as she threw a couple of chips in. "I can't ever since me and Stiles died for our dad, went under the water, there's been a door left in our minds. All of us. Haunting us. I'm tired of nightmares. I just don't sleep...ever. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"You're awake so I'm awake." Derek replied. "I don't want to leave you awake with the crazy ex killer."

"I can hear you." Peter yelled as he watch Empire on the big tv. Hope rolled her eyes as she kept playing poker with Derek. Two games later Hope passed out at the table. Derek picked Hope up and laid her down in the bed. So this plane was the coolest plane ever. There was two booths like from a restaurant on both side of the of plane. There was a couch that was right in front of television and a bed on the other side of the plane. Derek laid Hope down in the bed and crawled in. He didn't even care that they were exs at that point he just wanted to sleep with someone in his arms, his Hope.

Screaming. Screaming of fear and pain. That was what woke Derek up in eight in the morning as the plane was about to land hours soon. Derek sat up fast as he looked around. Hope, her eyes shut close, screamed on the top of her lungs, "don't hurt my babies. Don't hurt them! Run! Ralphie! Luna! Lora! Run. Derek save them. Save our kids! Run! Don't hurt them!"

Tears fell as Hope turn around in her bed as she screamed. Derek wrap his arms around her. He had no clue who this Ralphie, Luna and Lora was but he wanted to protect Hope. He wrap his arms around waist. She turned around and cried into his chest. She was finally wake and crying into his chest.

"I-they-my babies." Hope cried out.

"I know, baby, there fine." Derek lied as he took one hand and put it on the back of her head and took the other and rub her back. It took ten minutes for Hope to calm down. The ex couple laid in bed.

"Who are Lora, Luna, and Ralphie?" Derek asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Can you-can you please just let it go?" Hope stammered. "I want to get some sleep before we go back home."

"Why did you call them your babies?" Derek wondered.

"Please I just want to get some sleep."

"Why did you call them 'our kids'?"

"Derek I don't want to talk about it."

"Who are Luna, Lora, and Ralphie?"

"Our kids!" Hope yelled. Derek looked at Hope with big eyes and then at her very tiny stomach. "No I'm not pregnant right now. When I died and came back...so things started to get crazy. All of us started to hallucinate. Allison is seeing Kate, Scott see an Alpha, Stiles see everything weird, and I'm seeing our 'kids.' My head made up these kids that we have. Ralphie the oldest. Luna, Lora, and then the baby Claudia but we call her Claw."

"Our kids, Derek, I want them so bad. I want to care for them. I want to hold my babies. Love them. Cook of the them. Clean them. I want to change their nasty diapers. I want to see them grow up," Hope said her voice beginning to crack, "I want them so bad Derek. They're haunting me. I keep seeing someone try to kill my babies and I can't protect them. And it hurts. It hurts so much."

"I'm sorry that I can't help you." Derek replied as he rub Hope's back.

"It's not like you started this whole mess." Hope said. "Jeff Davis, Gerard's father made Gerard. Gerard had Kate. Kate made the Hale Fire. Peter went crazy. Killed Lora. Peter turned me and Scott. And everything that could be bad that happened, happen."

"Jeff Davis?" Derek asked.

"Yeah I hate that guy." Hope agreed.

*******  
Stiles picked Hope up from the airport and hug her to death the moment he saw her. He then explained everything that happened. Scott roared at the were-coyote and it turned into a teenage girl from some strange reason: Malia. Which doesn't make answer sense because if she was a little when she turned she should still be a little girl. Or she should be a teenager but with a little girl's mind. That really pissed Hope off but she was glad to be home.

Apple Valley was a small town close to Beacon Hills. That's was where Anya and Deucalion were sitting in a small dinner. Anya, the evil demon person ghost, sat across from the evil killer mastermind Deucalion. Now Anya was taking over control of poor Hope so Deucalion didn't know that he was talking to a demon. Deucalion had a bag full of money on the floor as he stared at Hope.

"I guess the trip went well?" Deucalion asked.

"Very." Anya agreed.

"Derek alive?"

"Along with his uncle Peter, yes."

"Okay then." Deucalion said as he bend down and picked up a bag of money. He slid it across the table. Anya looked down in the bag. Money. She smiled softly as she placed the bag around her arm ready to leave.

"Nice doing business with you." Deucalion said as he hand his hand out to shake it. Anya shock it. "I hope we are able to do more in the future."

"To bad we can't." Anya replied as she pulled out a gun and shot Deucalion right in the forehead. Anya then blow the top of the gun as she laughed softly and walked away.


	56. Galvanize: This is Halloween

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Season 3 B won't all be in Hope's Point of view. Just know that now. Anya and Peter are evil. Read and Review. Happy Super Moon Eclipse Day.**_

_**Galvanize: This is Halloween**_

"Get your little thing you call a butt down here!" Hope whispered at Scott on her phone. She and her twin was at the high school, Coach's office with a bag of supplies.

"Dude, I'm already in bed. And aren't we getting a little too old of this?," Scott complained.

Stiles yanked the phone at of Hope's hand and exclaimed, "We are never too old for this! We do this for Coach."

"I thought we did this to Coach," Scott corrected.

"Whatever okay. You know he needs this. He lives for this stuff. He loves it," Stiles said.

"But it's the middle of the night," Scott groaned.

Hope yank her phone back and yelled in a whisper tone, "which means it's after midnight and officially Mischief Night/Day and by perfectly awesome coincidence it's also happens to be Coach's birthday-"

Stiles grab the phone from Hope and pushed her into Coach's chair. Hope crossed her arms and glared at Stiles.

"-so if you're not down here in five seconds I will destroy you. Okay." Stiles threatened. "Five, four, three two-"

Scott appeared out of the shadows his eyes glowing red. Hope smirk as she could tell Scott was going to scare Stiles.

"One." Scott finished. Stiles turned around and only saw red glowing eyes. Stiles exclaimed as he fell on his butt. Hope laughed softly.

"I hate you."

Two hours. Two hours of sleep was all poor young Hope had. The alarm went off and she didn't wake up. She was sitting up in her bed dark circles under her eyes. All night long she heard this buzzing noise and kids laughing. She hit her alarm clock making it break. She walked up to her closet and put on a white t-shirt, a blue skirt, and brown high heel sandals. She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself. Hope looked like a zombie. Her eyes were turning red from no sleep and had bags under her eyes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She opened her eyes again and apply a lot of makeup on. The one thing in the world she wanted was to be normal and for her family to be save. The family thing was never going to happen so she might as well look normal. It was had to look normal when her skin was going really really pale. She just put white make up and she looked normal. She didn't put any eye shadow on. She put on soft brown lipstick and curled her hair. She ran downstairs to see her brother in bad shape to.

Stiles smiled disappeared a long time ago. Hope couldn't remember the last time her brother smiled for real. His smirks didn't even happen very often. Jokes and sarcasm let the Stilinski twins. Stiles hair wasn't even brush, his eyes dead and looked very tired. Stiles looked up to the staircase to see his younger sister. He stood up and put a fake smile on his face.

"I got twenty on Coach is going to yell at the class after he see what we did to the room." Stiles said as he opened the front door for Hope.

"He going to make some lame and big speech. Your own." Hope replied as she walked out of the house.

The twins arrived at the school to see Scott talking to Aiden and Ethan. They rushed out of the car and ran to Scott to see what was happening. Aiden and Ethan lost their alpha powers with Jennifer killed them. There were the omegas now and the loser and had no pack. The were either looking for a pact or going to try to kill Scott and become an alpha again.

"Your back in school?" Scott guessed as the twins ran up to him.

"No, just to talk." Ethan explained.

"That's a change of pace for you guys. Usually, you're hurting, maiming, and killing." Hope snapped.

Ethan growled lowly and Hope flashed her fangs.

"You need a pack. We need an Alpha." Aiden said.

"Yeah, absolutely not. That's hilarious though." Stiles spoke up.

"You came for us for help. We help." Aiden replied.

"You beat his face into a bloody pulp. That's not helping. In my opinion that's actually counterproductive." Stiles said crossing his arms.

"Why would I say yes?" Scott wondered.

"We'd add strength. We'd make you more powerful. There's no reason to say no." Aiden explained.

"I can think of one," Isaac spoke up as he walked up to the little group, "like how the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd. In fact, I don't know we're not impaling them right now."

"Do you want to try?" Aiden growled his claws raise. Hope grab his hand and twisted it breaking a lot of bones. Her fangs pop out as she growled.

"Hope calm down." Stiles said. Hope kicked Aiden in the stomach and let go of him.

"Sorry they don't trust you so I don't either." Scott spoke up as he put an arm around Hope and started to walk into the school. The boys and Hope walked to Hope's locker.

"All right." Stiles said as someone threw toilet paper at his face. "That was my face!"

This time of year the whole school would play pranks on everyone T.P everything it was crazy, Hope loved it.

"Dude good decision. Good alpha decision." Stiles continued

"I hope so." Scott mumbled. The two started talking as they arrived at Hope's locker. Hope look down at her lock and there was like shapes and Greek words on it.

"Come on." Hope mumbled. "Not here. Not now. Come one. Pull yourself together."

Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hope are you okay?" Isaac asked making all the boys turn to her.

"Yeah I'm...I'm fine. I'll see you guys in class." Hope stammered as she walked back outside. Lydia appeared in her car and hope ran straight toward the car. She jumped in as Lydia park.

"We're going to start the morning off by jumping in other people's cars?" Lydia teased as tears started to fall from Hopes face. "What's wrong?"

Hope couldn't talk. She couldn't breath. Panic attack started coming.

"Panic attack okay I got this." Lydia guessed as she took her seat belt off. Lydia wrap her arms around Hope. Hope tried to push Lydia away put Lydia wouldn't allow it.

"It's okay." Lydia whispered. "It's okay. You're fine. Everything okay. You're okay."

It took ten minutes of that to calm Hope down. The bell rung. The two girls walked out and rushed towards Coach's class.

"Thanks." Hope said.

"Anytime."

"You didn't let me finished. Thank you for not kissing me like you did with my brother." Hope teased as she ran into the classroom and sat down next to Stiles. "Dude your so going to lose. " Hope whispered.

"Says the loser." Stiles said.

"Peek-a-boo!" Coach exclaimed from his office. Hope waited. Five, four, three two - "SON OF A-"

Scott, Stiles, and hope took all the screws from Coach's office and out it in a box. Coach must of sat in his chair just like they expect and fell with the rest of the room.

"Cash up." Stiles said.

"Wait for it." Hope mumbled.

Coach walked out of his office and stood in front of his desk. There was a green present on his desk. Coach picked it up, laugh softly, and then turned to the class.

"Mischief Night, Devil's Night. I don't care what you call in." Coach started his long speech. "You little punks are evil. You think it's funny every Halloween my in house gets egged? A man's house is suppose to be his castle. Mines a freaking omelet. And this," he held up the present for everyone to see, "we are not going to do this again." Coach there the present on the floor. A 'WORLD'S BEST COACH' mug was shatter. Coach look at his desk to see a card. "'Happy birthday- Greenberg'" Coach read out loud. "Turn to page 45."

The class started. There was a loud buzzing noise. Hope kept slapping the aid trying to get the fly to go away.

"What are you doing?" Stiles whispered.

"There's a fly." Hope complained. "It won't go away!"

By third period the cops arrived. The whole school and to stop their classes for the cops. Stiles and Hope ran straight to their dad.

"Why are the cops here?" Hope asked.

"William Barrow was spotted near here." John explained.

"William Barrow? The Shrapnel Bomber? Spotted near by here!" Stiles exclaimed.

"A little bit closer than nearby actually." John said as he explained everything to the and Sites ran for this r friends who were in a hallway alone.

"Barrow went after kids with glowing eyes? He said those were his exact words?" Isaac asked after the twins explained everything to them.

"Yeah, but wait there's more. And no one knows how he woke up from anesthesia-" Stiles started.

"-just that when they opened him up, they found a tumor of dead flies-" Hope added.

"-which in any other circumstance would be awesome." Stiles finished.

"Did you say flies?" Lydia asked.

"Lydia?" Allison wondered.

"All day I've been hearing this buzzing sound. Exactly like flies." Lydia explained.

"Oh thank God I thought I was going more crazy than usually." Hope said. "I couldn't sleep at all last night because that's all I could hear. Flies."

The group walked outside to find Scott.

"Dude where have you been?" Stiles asked.

"The cops are leaving." Lydia spoke up.

"They must have cleared the building and grounds which means he's not here." Hope guessed.

"He has to be here. The sound is getting louder and louder." Lydia said.

"Dad!" Hope yelled as she and her brother ran up to their dad.

"Yes?" John replied as he turned around and looked at the twins.

"You can't leave yet." Stiles begged.

"We got an eyewitness that puts Barrow at the train station." John explained.

"Stilinski let's go." Argent McCall yelled. Stupid Scott's father.

"Dad please just Lydia and Hope said that he's still here." Stiles said.

"Did you two see him?" John asked looking at Hope.

"No. We have a feeling. A supernatural feeling." Hope explained.

"Lydia wasn't on chessboard." John said feeling very confuse.

"She is now." The twins replied in sync.

"Kanima?"

"Banshee."

"Oh god." John mumbled.

"I know." Stiles said. "I know how it sounds but it basically means she can sense when someone's close to death."

"Can she sense I'm bout to kill you?" John asked.

"I don't know." Hope replied as everyone looked at Lydia. Lydia waved and then went back to her nails.

"All right, look, I'm not saying I don't believe, but right now, I'm going with eyewitness over Banshee. We're leaving a few deputies here. The school's on lockdown till 3:00. Nobody comes in, nobody goes out. Buddy, that's the best I've got right now. That's the best I can give you." John said as he started to walk away.

"Wait leaving us here! That's the worst idea ever." Hope yelled as her father left.

After that everyone split up. Lydia and Stiles went upstairs, Allison snuck out of the school and went home, and Hope met up with Isaac, Scott, Aiden, and Ethan in a hallway. Scott got some things for Barrow and they were going to track him down. They went down into the boiler room and split up again. Aiden and Ethan one way and Scott, Hope, and Isaac the other.

"So is this how it's going to be? We trust them now?" Isaac asked.

"Just because we are letting them help us doesn't mean we trust them." Hope snapped as they walked.

"Well I don't trust them either. Or like them. In fact I hate the, and want them to die." Isaac said.

"Well if Barrow's actually here and he's got a plan, you might get what you want." Scott replied. A couple minutes later the fire alarm went off and the ran out of the building. Lydia, Stiles, Aiden, and Ethan caught up to them.

"We didn't find anything." Aiden said.

"Not even a scent." Scott agreed.

"It's three o'clock so schools over. If there was a bomb wouldn't he have set it off by now?" Stiles wondered.

"Does that mean everyone is safe how?" Ethan asked as everyone turned to Hope and Lydia.

"I don't know." The girls said in sync


	57. Galvanize: Stupid Science

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Season 3 B won't all be in Hope's Point of view. Just know that now. Anya and Peter are evil. Read and Review. **_

_**Galvanize: Stupid science **_

Everyone went their own way when school ended. Lydia went home with the twins. Lydia went in Stiles's room as Hope went straight for the bathroom. Hope didn't question why Lydia went with Stiles. She was a little happy because she was one step closer of getting them together. She sat on the cold tile floor and took four advil and a Xanax. She laid her head against the door that lead into her brothers room. Close her eyes and fell asleep.

Lydia laid on Stiles's bed. Her high heels where off and someone where in her floor. Stiles stood next to one of his walls with pictures from all kind of crime scene. He had different types of yarn on the bed next to Lydia. He's wall that had the crime scene picture had red yarn all over it.

"Why are you in my room hanging out with me instead of Hope?" Stiles asked staring at the wall.

"I told her to take Advil and Xanax to try to help her headache from the noise and to calm her nerves. She had a panic attack with me today." Lydia explained.

"Did you kiss her too?" Stiles teased.

"Shut up. Any way I told her to go try to sleep so I'm in here buggin you." Lydia replied. She pulled the blue yarn closer to her and the asked, "what do the different colored strings mean?"

"The different stages of the investigation. So green mean solved, yellow means to be determine, and blues just pretty." Stiles explained.

"What does red mean?"

"Unsolved."

"You only have red on the wall."

"I'm aware of that, thank you."

Lydia looked down at the blue yarn. Her favorite color. She smiled softly as she started to mess around with the yarn with her fingers.

"Did you get detention for pulling the alarm?" Lydia asked.

"Yep." Stiles agreed. "Every day for the rest of this week. It's okay were onto something."

"Even though we couldn't find Barrow being there?" Lydia asked. "Everyone right I am pretty Useless unless you want to search for dead bodies."

Stiles turned around fast and look at Lydia. He walk towards his bed and then got on his knees so Lydia's face and his were eye to eye.

"Now that's not true. You've been right every time something like this happened, okay?" Stiles said as he brought his hands towards her. "I know for sure you're important to Hope. She would kill and die for you just to keep you safe. Scott, Allison, me we all care about you. You don't just find dead bodies you help with the cases because you're the smartest lesson alive!" Lydia laughed softly. "Any way you shouldn't be doubting yourself, not now."

"No scent. No bomb. And I got you in trouble." Lydia mumbled.

"Barrow was there." Stiles argued as he put his hat on Lydia's check. "You knew. You felt it. And if you wanted I'd go back to that school right now and spend all night proving that to you."

Stiles lead closer to Lydia's face about to kiss her. Their lips inches away.

"GUYS WE GOT TO GET TO THE SCHOOL!" Hope shouted as she ran into the room. Lydia and stiles turned to Hope and she had the biggest smile ever. She started to walk out of the room backwards.

"Ummm, you guys do your thing I'll go the school." Hope she her voice cracking like she was going to start laughing.

"Shut up will come with you." Lydia said as she got up from the bed.

"Sister a word?" Stiles asked as he stood up fast and drag Hope out of the room into the bathroom. "HAVE YOU NOT HEARD OF KNOCKING! YOU RUINING EVERYTHING GOSH!"

Sneaking in to Beacon Hills High School was getting boring and to easy to the twins. Not that Hope was complaining or anything but she like a challenge here and there. The twins and Lydia walked in the Chemistry lab and into the closet full of chemicals.

"Notice anything?" Stiles spoke up moving his phone flashlight around the closet.

"It smells like chemicals." Lydia acknowledged.

"We wouldn't of been able to catch his scent. " Hope added.

"He was here," Stiles agreed,"performing very minor surgery on himself. You two were right "

Stiles moved his flashlight to the floor where there was blood and glass everywhere.

"Why don't I feel good about this?" Lydia wondered.

"Probably because he was here to kill someone." Hope said.

"But who?" Lydia wondered as they walked out of the closet.

"That's what we got to figure out." Stiles replied a they split up and looked around the room. Hope walked straight to the blackboard. Everything was quiet. Stiles turned around and looked at his sister. He and Lydia walked up and stood next to Hope. "What is that?" On the board there numbers 19, 53, and 88 were write on the board.

"Atomic numbers." Lydia explained.

"Is it a formula?" Stiles guessed.

"Not really. 19's potassium. The first two make potassium iodide." Hope explained as she picked up and thing was chalk and wrote the letter K next to the number 19. Lydia picked up the other piece of chalk and wrote I next to 53.

"Potassium is K?" Stiles asked with a confuse look on his face.

"From kalium, the scientific neo-Latin name." Lydia answered spitting out information.

"What's radium?" Stiles asked

"R-A." Hope mumbled as she wrote R-A next to 88. The board read a name.

"Kira."

The twins and Lydia met Scott outside Lydia's house since that was the closest thing for the both of them Scott was at Kira's house and she was kidnapped by Barrow so now S of, the twins, and Kydia had to go save her.

"Scott! Scott? Scott! Scott." Stiles shouted out as Scott ran up to them. Everyone stand near a street pole in the street.

"Barrow, he took Kira!" Scott exclaimed.

"We know. He was after her the whole time." Hope said as she put a hand on the light post. She was started to a huge headache from the buzzing noise. Scott called Isaac to see if Allsion book said any.

"Alright, thanks. We have to think of something. He's going to kill her." Scott said as he got off the phone.

"We knew he was there. How did we know that?" Lydia wondered.

"Because you heard the flies, right?" Stiles answered.

"What do you hear now?" Scott asked.

"Nothing." Lydia answered. " I feel like I can do this. But I don't know what to do. It's like it's on the tip of my tongue, and I don't know how to trigger it."

"I just keep on hearing kids laughing and buzzing it getting louder and louder." Hope replied.

" I just I swear to God, it literally makes me want to scream." Lydia added.

"Me too." Hope mumbled.

" Okay, then scream." Stiles said. Hope took Lydia's hand and screamed off the top of their lungs. The light post started to go out and then went back on.

"It's not flies. It's electricity." Lydia spoke up as she turned around. The boys flit back in fear.

"Wait a second, Barrow was an electrical worked at a power substation." Hope said

"What substation?"

They rush to the power substations. Stiles, and Hope jumped out of the car as Scott jumped off of the bike and ran inside.

"Stay here. Just wait for the cops to come." Stiles said as Hope started to run after Scott. Barrow had a wire with electricity coming out of it. Kira was tied up to the fence.

"Scott, no! Look out!" Kira shouted as Barrow stab Scott with the electric wire. Hope ran straight to Kira ducking Barrow.

"Hope run. Please save yourself." Kira begged. Hope smiled at Kira as she tried to untie Kira.

"Why would i save myself when i am able to save you?" Hope asked. Barrow walked up to Kira and was about to electricity Kira ignoring Hope. Hope put her hands in front of the wire protecting. Hope let out a loud banshee scream as elective went through all her body. Hope passed out. And finally the buzzing noise had stop.


	58. Illuminated: Halloween!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Season 3 B won't all be in Hope's Point of view. Just know that now. Anya and Peter are evil. Read and Review.**_

_**Illuminated: Halloween!**_

It was a normal night…kind of normal…..normal if you count being investigated by your twin brother's best friend's dad. Yeah this wasn't a normal night. Stiles had to get Hope from the substance and went Agent McCall found them and now they were in John's office. John stood next to the desk. Hope sat next to Stiles, Stiles sat next to Lydia, Lydia sat next to Kira, and Kira sat next to Scott. Agent McCall stood in front of all the teenagers very confuse about how all of these happened.

"So when did you get there?" McCall asked.

"At the same time." Hope spoke up.

"At the same time as who?" McCall wondered.

"At the same time as me." Scott answered.

"By coincidence?"

"What do you mean coincidence?" Stiles asked.

"That's what I'm asking you. The three of you arrived at the same time." McCall said. "Was the coincidence?"

"Are you asking me?" Scott asked.

"I think he asking me." Hope added.

"I think he asking all of you." Lydia said.

"Okay let me answer the question." McCall snapped. Hope laughed softly deep down. "Let me ask the questions. Just so I have this absolutely clear. Barrow was hiding in the chemistry closet at the school. Someone left him a coded message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira. Then Barrow took Kira to a power substation and tied her up with the intent of electrocuting her, which blacked out the entire town."

"Sounds about right." Stiles agreed.

"How did you know he'd take her to a power station?" McCall asked.

"Well 'cause he was an electrical engineer. So where else would he take her?" Hope said.

"That's a good deduction there, Hope." McCall replied.

"What can I say? I take after my pops. He's in law enforcement." Hope snapped. John started laughing softly but then tried to cover it with a cough.

"Hope just answer the man." John ordered.

"We made a good guess." Hope snapped.

"And what were the two of you doing?" McCall asked Kira and Scott.

"Eating pizza." "Eating sushi."

The two looked at each other.

"Eating sushi." "Eating pizza."

The two looked at each other again.

"Eating pizza and sushi." The two said at the same time.

"You believe this?" McCall asked John.

"I haven't believe a thing my twins have said the moment they were able to speak. But I think these kids found themselves in the right place at the right time and that girl sitting there is very lucky for it." John said.

"Kira is that how you remember all it?" McCall asked. Everyone turned to Kira. Kira better go along with the good lie.

"Yes." Kira lied. "Could I get my phone back now?"

"Sorry but no. Kira, a deputy is going to take you home. But we'll need you to fill out some paperwork first." McCall said.

*oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooOoooOoooOooo*

Halloween was one of Hope's favorite holidays right after Christmas. Everything else suck. In her head since today was Halloween next week would be Thanksgiving and then Christmas. That's how it work up in there. And she wouldn't be one of the lame people and not dress up. Hope would stop dressing up when she was dead. Until then. This year Hope thought it would be funny to dress up as Little Red Riding Hood.

Since her ex boyfriend would be the Big Bad Wolf. Yes she was totally going to make Derek dress up. She had a plan and everything was going to happen. Since Danny was having a black out party Hope was just going just be in her costume all day. So she dress up in white crop top tank top, black skirt, and a red leather jacket. Her makeup was on point! She had black smokey eyes and red lipstick. This year she wanted to show all off her scars so she didn't even try to put makeup on any of her scars. Her hand through, her hair was a circle on it where she was burned with the electricity from Barrow. It had heal softly but there still was a faint circle on her left hand. She walked into her bedroom and put on her black pumps that had the heel part red. She walked downstairs and hop into her brother's car.

"Dressing up I can see." Stiles said as he started to drive to school.

"I will never stop dressing up. NEver!" Hope exclaimed. "What are you this year?"

"Ah see I'm going to be the teenage-boy-that's-not-crazy-and-not-losing-his-mind this year." Stiles explained. "It's much different from last here teenage-boy-that's-crazy-and-losing-his mind."

"You're so boring." Hope groaned. "Halloween is the one day of the year you could lie about yourself and no one will judge. And you get candy! Candy!"

"You are a five year old little girl stuck in a teenager girl body. You poor thing." Stiles said as he pulled up to the school. Some strange reason these cars trips were getting short and short. They got out of the car. Stiles, being a nerd, drop his keys. Hope laughed softly as she picked up the keys and handed it to him.

"See you later nerd.' Hope said.

"Bye Little Red Riding Hope." Stiles yelled. First class of the day: biology but with Mrs. Martin, Lydia's mom. NO other teacher was willing to work biology after what happened to Mr. Harris and Jennifer. Lydia sat in front of Hope with Aiden next to her. Hope sat behind the bad couple next to Danny.

"Blackout party?" Danny guessed.

"Yes!" Hope said. "I can't wait."

Danny smiled as he started to get out his things. Hope, being a nosy person listen in on what was happening with Lydia. Ms. Martin walked up to Hope.

"good to see you dear." Ms. Martin said with a grin as she walked up to Lydia.

"Sweetheart," Ms. Martin whispered, "since this is my first class and I haven't taught in five years, I just want to remind you of one thing. Try not to embarrass me."

"You should've thought about that before wearing those shoes." Lydia snapped and then said in a sweet tone, "love you."

"I love you too dear." Ms. Martin mumbled as she walked up to the class and started teaching.

"Why's your mom teaching biology?" Aiden whispered.

"Because Mr. Harris used to teach biology. Until his new occupation...human sacrifice." Lydia explained as she glared at Aide.

"What I didn't kill him?" Aiden defend himself. "Lydia, what?"

"The other night, I helped save someone's life." Lydia started. " That felt really good. And I look at you, and all I can think is that you helped kill Boyd. You're not just a bad boy, Aiden. You're a bad guy. And I don't want to be with the bad guys."

"You still like me. Don't' even try to play it off like you don't." Aiden growled.

Lydia turned to him. "If I was in a room with Hitler, Napoleon, Jeff Davis,Osama bin Laden, and you and had a gun with four bullets. I would split the bullets between you and Jeff Davis."

"Its because of him isn't it?" Aiden mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Lydia asked.

"Stiles. You like him?" Aiden guessed.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lydia lied.

"He deserves to know."

"Know what?"

"That you love him. Anyone could tell. Anyone but him that is."

"He doesn't need to know anything." Lydia growled. "So shut up and let me learn."


	59. Illuminated: Ninjas

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Season 3 B won't all be in Hope's Point of view. Just know that now. Anya and Peter are evil. Read and Review.**_

_**Illuminated:Ninjas more like naja**_  


Like always there was big thing Hope had to go do after school. She couldn't ever just go home these days and take a nap. Or go to a party. No she must save the world. Gosh Hope's job suck!

This time she had to go help Kira get picture off her phone. Some picture that were bad. Stiles guessed nudes and Hope guessed some supernatural thing. So the twins were going to help Scott and Kira sneak into the police office and get the pictures of her phone. Stiles and Hope were in the Jeep as Scott and Kira stood next to the Jeep behind the police station.

"Okay this one will get you in all of the perimeter doors," Stiles said as he handed Scott a card, "this one into the evidence room," he handed another card, "and this one's for my father's office," he hand Scott another card.

"You didn't steal these did you?" Scott asked.

"NO, I cloned them using the RFID emulator." Stiles said.

"Is that worse than stealing?" Scott wondered.

"It's smarter." Hope spoke up. Kira pulled Scott to aside.

"I bet it nudes." Stiles whispered to his sister. "Scott told me it's nudes so you owe me some money."

"You know Scott is lying for sure." Hope argued. "It's something supernatural. Double or nothing. That would make this forty bucks."

"Deal." Stiles agreed as Scott and Kira walked back.

"Okay. So, now almost everybody's out dealing with the blackout. But there's always somebody at the front desk. There's Dispatch and usually a night shifter or two." Stiles explained.

"You guys are gonna use the service door entrance by the dumpster. All right? Nobody uses it. Now, I'll text you if anyone comes out. But, Scott, if you get caught, I can't help dad's under investigation for an impeachment because of your dad, so, if anything happens I will run and leave you both for dead." Hope added.  
"got it. Thanks. Seriously dude." Scott said.

"I'd ask my dad but you know…"Stiles mumbled.

"No, I know. I get it." Scott said.

"Alright just hurry up." Hope replied a Scott and Kira snuck in. "You think they're going to get caught?"

"Oh yeah." Stiles said. "So what's happening with you and Derek? I know you're making him dress up with you. Couple again?"

"No I just want him to dress up as a Big Bad Wolf so I can look cuter." Hope replied. "Duh. I don't even know if I like want to be with him right now. We haven't like really, talk talk since i told him I'm seeing his 'kids' and their haunting me."

"I may of hated the guy." Stiles said. "And I may of been scared of him but I always did think you to made a great couple."

"Realy?"

"Yeah."

Hope looked out of the window and saw Agent McCall walk out of his car and into the police station.

"We are so going to regret this." Hope mumbled as she and Stiles ran out of the car and into the police station. They ran all towards McCall.

"Thank god you're here." Stiles exclaimed. McCall look back. They walk in front of him in front of the door trying to give Scott and Kira move time.

"What do you to want?" McCall asked.

"I was just…" Stiles stammered. "I was thinking on the case. I was thinking I should clue you in on my thinking. Here's my thinking. I was thinking this... I was thinking that Barrow, right... I was thinking that Barrow received the information about who to kill at the school, right, you know that? So I was thinking maybe the person who gave him that information, check this out, might actually be someone at the school. And that's, uh, my thinking."

"Your right." McCall agreed.  
"He is?" "I am?''

"Yep. We,uh...we started looking for links between Barrow, faculty and students last night." McCall explained.

"So you already thought of all of that?" Hope asked.

"Your dad did." McCall said. "His one useful suggestions." McCall made move to the door but the twins wouldn't let him in.

"You know, this attitude that you have towards my dad? You can dress it up to all the professional disapproval that you want. But we know the real reason why you don't like him." Stiles whispered.

McCall chuckled softily. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Hope snapped. "Because he knows something that you don't want him to know. And guess what? We know too."

McCall looked shocked. "Go home. There's...a...there's a curfew." The twins walked out and went back to the jeep to see Scott and Kira waiting for them.

"We did it. All the pics deleted." Scott said.

"That was awesome." Kira exclaimed. "I mean, terrifying. Completely terrifying... But kind of awesome. I've never done anything like that before. Have you?"

"Yeah once or twice." Hope mumbled as she and Stiles hop in the car.

Stiles turned to his little sister. "Want to go to that party now?"

"YES!"

*ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo*

The black out party was at Derek's place. Hope didn't know why and she didn't want to know why. She just wanted to have a good time, be a normal teenager. Oh boy was she wrong about what was going to happen that night. The moment she walked in she could see everyone dancing and glowing with different spilt up with her brother and his friend and went straight to body painting. Yay!

*ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo*

Stiles on the other hand was with Scott and Kira.

"It just showed up there on my key ring this morning. I asked my dad if he put it there but he said he didn't know anything about it." Stiles said.

"Did you asked Hope? Maybe she put it there." Scott offered.

"I didn't ask her." Stiles replied. "I don't want to bother her with more things. The kids, Anya, Derek, everything that's happening to her. she needs a break from everything. From this. So Hope doesn't know about this. You got it."

"Yeah. You want to leave so we can figure this out?" Scott asked. A girl came running up to Stiles and kissed him on the the check.

"Happy Halloween." The girl yelled as she ran away.

"It can wait." Stiles shouted as he went after the girl.

*ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo*

"Head or body?" The painter lady, Lucy, asked when it was Hope's turn. Ethan walked up to her and looked at Hope.

"She wants body." Ethan said as she rip Hope's crop top off. Hope rolled her eyes as she took off her leather red jacket. The women painted over her scars. She painted a werewolf bite where Hope's old werewolf bite was. It was painting in blue and white with red blood coming out of it. She put pink glowing stuff on her lips. She then draw werewolf slashes on Hope's neck. She outline Hope's tattoo in pink making it glow.

"Thank you!" Hope said.

"No problem." Lucy replied. Hope grab two beers and walked over to Lydia.

"Little Red Riding Hood did your Big Bad Wolf hurt you?" Lydia teased as she took a beer.

"No." Hope said as she looked over to crowd. Allison was dancing with Isaac. Hope pointed towards them.

"Finally." Lydia replied. Hope then pointed to her brother dancing with some stranger with weirdly. "Awkwardly."

"Are you okay?" Hope asked.  
"Why wouldn't I be?"

"The man of your dreams in dancing with a stranger."

Lydia laughed. "nOt the man of my dreams. Look." Lydia pointed to Aiden dancing dirty with two others girls.

"'Predictably.' Hope said as she saw Derek walking in."I'll see you later."

Hope waked over to Derek and smiled. She was drunk the beers kicking in very fast.

"Hope what are you-" Derek started. Hope wrap her arm around Derek's neck and jump. She wrap her legs around her waist and he put one around the lower part of her back and the other arm under her butt.

"Hi." Hope greeted with a grin. "My Big Bad Wolf."

"Little Red Riding Hood what are you doing?" Derek asked.

Hope lead down so there faces were only inches apart.  
"Hope what-"

She kissed him. Hope had this big rule before about kissing someone she didn't date, first and how the guy was suppose to kiss her first. Well some rules were made to be broken. Derek was shock only for a couple of second when he started to kiss her back. Words could not describe what it was like. Their mouths fought a battle that could never end. The kiss broke when Hope pulled away and started to Derek's neck.

"Hope what are you doing? How drunk are you?" Derek asked. Hope moved from Derek's neck and looked into his green eyes.

"Do you want to talk about how drunk am I or do you want to kiss me?" Hope wondered.

"Kiss you."

"Yeah that's what I thought." Hope brought her face down to Derek's again and started kissing him. Derek didn't kiss back though. He pulled away.

"I got to do something first you mind. Just staying like right here." Derek asked.

"Only for a little bit." Hope said as she got off of him and sat on his stairs.

Derek walked all the way over to the Dj table pushed the table off and yelled at everyone, "GET OUT!"

Everyone went screaming and running out. That was everyone but Aiden, Ethan, Allison, Isaac, Scott, Kira, Lydia, and Hope. That was happening. Allison and Isaac and to help Aiden up. Lydia was laying next to a heater. This guy's dress in all black came out of the shadows. They kind of look like ninjas but with silver mask.

"Guys, they're all looking at me. Why are they all looking at me? Guys?" Ethan yelled. Derek and Scott started fighting them. And of course since they were bad fighters didn't last very long. One of the bad ninjas guys pulled a sword out of their chest. Yeah Hope wasn't going to go help for sure. Derek was on the ground in pain and so was Scott. They walked closer to Ethan and did something. Ethan fell. The bad ninjas guys then turned to Hope. Hope wasn't in the mood to die. So she let out a banshee scream. The sun rise and the bad guys went away.

"I'm-I'm not even going to ask." Hope yelled as she got up. "I'm going to bed and no one call me until those things are dead. You got it?"


	60. Silverfingers: Stilinski, Claudia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Blah Blach season three not all in Hope's point of view. Blah Blah Blah someone please review. Thank you. **

_**Silverfinger: Stilinski, Claudia**_

Hope screamed. It was four in the morning. Another nightmare. Stiles jumped out of his bed for the fifth time that night. He's gotten really good at this pattern. Sleep for maybe an twenty minutes. Get up care for his sister. Make sure she sleep. Get back up. Go to bed. And repeat. He had to do for the past month. Getting no sleep at all. This happened for the last month ever since the twins came back from the dead. Stiles got in Hope's bed and wrap his arms around her trying to calm her down.

"It's okay." Stiles shused. "It's okay they are okay."

"Stiles make it stop." Hope cried. "Please make them stop it."

"I don't know how too." Stiles said. "If I could I would."

Hope cried out. "It hurts so much. Make it stop please. Your suppose to protect me. And now I'm dying slowly."

"What do you mean…." Stiles wondered as he looked down in his arms. Hope's face was bloody as she looked up at Stiles.

"You got me dead." She growled fangs coming out of her mouth. Her hands moved towards her brother's neck. "And now it's my turn."

Stiles sat up in his bed. Sunlight trying to get threw his clothes blinds. He let out a loud sigh. Another nightmare. He got up and walked into his sister's bedroom. Hope's room had gotten darker over the years. She put foil paper in her windows so no sun would come in. She was covered in blankets. Stiles was going to go out of her room when Hope's alarm went off. She sat up and threw her phone on the ground.

"What do you want?" Hope growled at her brother.

"I was just going to tell you to take the day off and not go to school today." Stiles said his hands up in the arm in defense.

"Great plan." Hope mumbled as she laid back down and pulled the blankets over her head.

Stiles only went to school for a little bit. The whole no sleep was making him crazier than usual. He didn't even get to go to first period before he went back to the house only to pick up his sister. He had this plan, go to the hospital and try to see what was wrong his sister and himself. Hope didn't want to go. Her idea was to sleep it off. Of course it wasn't going to work like that. So Hope was drag to the hospital. Hope and Stiles were at the front desk with Melissa, the best nurse/doctor in the world, helping them.

"Dr. Gardner's not back until next week. Do you want to try waiting for one of the urgent care doctors...are you two okay?" Melissa asked. Hope had to old onto Stiles's arm because she felt like she was going to faint. Stiles on the other hand looked like the walking dead. Take that back the walking dead looks better than Stiles.

"Not really." which Hope spoke up.

"All right. Come with me." Melissa said as she started walking to a room. The twins sat on the same bed as Melissa got out they're folders. "What's happening?'

"Blackouts. Not for very long." Hope said.

"Sleepwalking which I used to do as a kid." Stiles added. "And we both been having bad really bad anxiety."

"Panic attacks?" Melissa guessed.

"Yeah. We also lost the ability to read. But that might have to do with this giant magic tree and a whole human sacrifice thing." Hope said and then added as an afterthought, "and I keep seeing these kids. They're Derek's kids and mine. They're haunting me. And that also has something to do with magic tree."

"I reall something vaguely about that many hours of sleep are two getting?" Melissa asked.

"Eight." Stiles answered for Hope.

"A night?

"In the past three days." Hope added.

"Feeling irritable?" Melissa asked.

"To the point of homicide." Stiles agreed.

"Inability to focus?" Melissa wondered about Stiles.

"No, the Adderall's not work."

"Depression. Is it coming back?" Melissa asked Hope who had a history of depression.

"Yep."

"Vivid dreams during the day?"

"All of the above. Do you know what this is?" Stiles asked. Melissa nodded as she got out two needles.

"Do you two trust me." Melissa asked as she held a needle up.

"When you're not trusting a needle." Stiles argued.

"What is that?" Hope asked. Melissa wipe a spot of Hope's arm and put the needle in.

"Midazolam. A sedative." Melissa explained as she took the needle out of Hope's arm, threw it away, got a new need and put it in Stiles's arm.

"Why do we need a sedative?" Stiles asked as Melissa took the needle out of Hope's arm.

"Because you two are profoundly sleep deprived young teeangrs. Now I'll put Hope in the other room." Melissa said.

"No I'll stay." Hope yawned as she land down on the bed. Stiles laid down next to her and put an arm around her. Melissa got the blanket and put it over the two. She got a small flashback when the twins were little kids about three or four. Scott slept on the floor so the twins could have his bed. Melissa tuck those little kids in too. Melissa gave the twins a kissed.

"Get some rest." Melissa said.

"Thanks mom." The twins mumbled at the same looked back at them tears forming in her eyes. Melissa took the twins folder and went downstairs where the hospital kept all of their old folders. She found the one she was looking for and look at the systems comparing them to the twins.

"Patient is irritable, impulsive," Melissa read to herself from an old folder, "'complaints of vivid dreams. Inability to distinguish between fantasy and reality, acute insomnia."

She then closed the folder. It read in big red letter "deceased 2004". She flip the folder to the back and it read, "Stilinski, Claudia."

Hope woke up to the best sleep she ever had. She looked around. It was still day time. She sat up. Her brother was passed out snoring and drooling. She smiled very softly and then got up. She grab her brother's car keys and her phone and went home. Home was the best place in the world. Better than Disney Land the so called happiest place on earth. Home was the best place ever because it had food and no one could bother Hope. The moment sheH got home she walked she ran up to her bedroom to her desk. Her blue journal was on her table untouch. She was about to start writing in it when there was a knock at the looked at her phone. 2:45. Everyone should still be in school. Hope grab a small knife and went downstairs. She opened the door to see the last person she expect. Derek. Derek had a grin on his face when he saw Hope. He had a big teddy bear in one arm and a big thing of blue and purple hydrangeas.

"Hey." Derek greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Hope asked.

"I'm here with Mr. I'm-Sorry-For-Being-The-Worst-Boyfriend-ever-and-

cheating-on-you Bear. And your favorite flowers." Derek explained.

"Derek hydrangeas are like some of the most expense flowers."

"Money doesn't matter." Derek replied. "Do you mind taking the flowers?"

Hope grab her flowers and held them in her arms as she stared at Derek. "What are you doing here?"

"I owe this to you." Derek said. "The last time i apologize we were arguing. That's not the right way. So here."  
"Derek just come inside." Hope replied as she started to walk towards the kitchen. "Don't forget to lock the door."

Hope put her flowers in a vase and then looked at Derek. Derek was standing in the kitchen looking in her cabinet.

"Do I even want to know what you are looking for?" Hope asked.

"I'm making you lunch." Derek said from the cambit. Hope rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch.

"Good luck finding anything to cook. My family survives off Chinese food, pizza, and fast food." Hope said. Derek walked out five minutes later with two turkey sandwiches and two lemonades. He sat next to Hope and handed her the drink and food. Hope look shock at the food and look back at Derek.

"I didn't even know we had turkey." Hope said in shock her mouth open in amazement. Derek laughed softily.

"It's good and real." Derek replied. Hope took a bite of it sandwhich and happily started to drink her lemonade.

"Can I ask you something?" Derek wondered.

"Why not, you did feed me." Hope said as she took another bite of food.

"What do Luna, Ralphie, and Lora look like?" Derek asked.

"Ralphie was the oldest. He had hazel eyes that were to die for a mixture of my eyes and yours and my hair. Luna had your dark black hair and my brown eyes. Lora had hazel eyes and no hair. They were cute." Hope mumbled tears forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked putting his drink and plate down on the coffee table.

"The last dream I had." Hope said tears beginning to fall. "And Peter killed them and you in front of me. And I feel so guilty. I got you killed and our kids."

Derek grab Hope's plate and drink and put it on the table. Hope looked at Derek and laughed softily. "I bet you think I look horrible. Yourhangning out with this crazy ugly monster."

Derek grab Hope's hands and looked into her eyes. "I could never think you look horrible. And the monster you dated a kanima a big lizard man and alpha werewolf man your are anything but a monster. Your a beautiful wonder girl who can some who survive this mess we call a life."

Tears were falling from Hope's eyes as she looked at Derek. Derek moved his hand to her face and wipe away a couple of her tears. "You are beautiful and I love you."

Derek lead down and kissed Hope. This time nobody was drunk. This time both of them wanted each other and it was everything. They made out. Simple as that. Hope sat next to Derek watching televison holding hands.

"What are we?" Derek asked.

"Depends if you will ask me the right question." Hope replied.

"I'm sorry for everything will you go out with me?" Derek asked.

Hope turned to look at him. "Of course."

"Hope, Hope wake up!" Someone said as she was being shake. Hope opened her eyes and looked up. Stiles who was out of a bed was getting his jacket on. "Hope we got to go. Now."

Hope groaned as she got up and looked around. She was still in the hospital room. They walked outside calling out for Melissa. They wanted to know if everything was okay. No one could be found. They walked into an empty room to see the ninjas evil people dress in all black from yesterday. Stiles actuamaticily push Hope back so she could run. Hope turned around and saw another ninja evil person. Hope stuck her hand in the evil ninjas chest. She grab a firefly from the evil person chest and crushed it. The evil ninjas disappear. Hope turned around to see her brother do the same thing. Scott came running up to them.

"You two okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah what did we miss?" Stiles answered as they started walking to the parking lot. The twins and Scott was about to get in Stiles's jeep when Derek drove up. Derek jumped out of his car and stood in front of it waiting for Hope.

"You go home." Hope said. "I'll make him drive me home." Hope walked over to Derek, wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him. Derek didn't move his lips back or anything he pulled back fast.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"Kissing my-" Hope was going to say and then stop herself. _Did me and Derek, did that not happen today? _She then said as an afterthought, "what do you do today?"

"Gym, a small dinner, and then Scott wanted me to come over because he had this big plan."

"What did I do today?" Hope asked.

"You went here to get some sleep with Stiles."

"So you didn't come over today?"

"...no….."

Hope's heart broke in a million pieces. Everything with Derek that happened was a dream.

"Can we….can we just please get back together?" Hope asked. "No questions, no apologies, just get back together."

"Of course. So will you go out with-" Derek was going to say when she kissed him again.

"Yeah." Hope mumbled against his lips as she kissed him again.


	61. Riddler: Fine Hope-Fine Stiles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. I did want everyone wanted. I got Herek back together. Is anyone reading this? I feel like no one is reading this. Please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW. And before I forget should I keep Allison alive or kill her? Let me know in the reviews.**

_**Riddler: Find Hope-Find Stiles**_

Pain shot up Hope's leg as she woke up. She was in a dark room with a horrible smell. Her nose scrunch up at the horrible smell. She blinked a couple of times trying to get her red eyes to work. Nothing. Hope moved her hand down to her right leg where the pain was and felt a coyote trap on her leg. Hope screamed in pain as she moved her hands around looking for something to grab. Her phone was laying next to her and Hope picked it up and called the first person she could think.

"Hope?" Derek called out on the phone. Hope didn't answer for a while as for her leg was killing her. "Hope are you there?"

"Derek?" Hope panted.

"Yeah, I'm here. Are you okay?"

"Derek I'm lost. I think I was sleepwalking or something."

"Can you see anything?" Derek asked.

"It's too dark to see anything." Hope said. "But it smells horrible. And there something wrong with my-" The phone discounted and Hope let out a loud groan. She called back to a very panic Derek.

"Hope?"

"I can't move. I don't think I can leave." Hope said.

"Can you see anything?" Derek asked again.

"It's to dark. I can't see much." Hope answered. "And there something wrong with my leg."

It was quiet for a while and then Derek asked, "where are you?"

"I don't know. I don't know. But it smells, brutal. My eyes- they're watering."

"Listen," Derek said, "I'm going to call Stiles and Scott. See if they can help me find you."

"No, no, no, no, no." Hope argued. "You can't please babe. Don't. They already worry about me enough. Please you can't.'

"But Hope-"

"You can find me. I know you can. Please don't call him." Hope begged. "I have to go. I'll call you right back."

"Hope wait-"

"Promise me Derek. Promise me you'll find me."

"I can't. I don't know where you are."  
"I love you." Hope said and hung up. She let out a loud cry and she screamed.

Stiles got his phone and moaned in pain. His leg was bleeding and attack to something. Stiles just got off the phone with Scott and look thru his phone for one number.

"Stiles?" Derek said.

"Derek. Oh thank God." Stiles mumbled. "Hope is she okay? She missing isn't she."

"How did you know?" Derek wondered.

"It's hard to explain. But you have to listen close. Okay? Me and Hope we're missing and you gotta find her okay? She matters the most. It doesn't matter if you can chose to find me or Hope get her. My dad, he can't live without his wife and kids. You have to make sure that she lives Derek."

"I will."

The phones disconnected.

Lydia stood in Stiles's room with Aiden as Scott and Isaac ran in the room.

"How did you know?" Scott asked. "Did he call you too?"

"I heard it." Lydia explained. Scott and Isaac had the most confused look on their faces.

"Don't ask." Aiden added. "It's gets more confusing when you ask."

"Not as confusing as this." Lydia said pointing towards the bed. All the red yarn that was from the pictures on his wall were on the bed now thru a pair of scissors. The scissor were stab into Stiles's bed with a picture of Hope. "He used red for unsolved cases. Maybe he thinks he and Hope are part of an unsolved case."

"Or they are an unsolved case." Aiden mumbled.

"Hold on. They are still out there? And you don't know where they are?" Lydia exclaimed.

"He said he was in a industrial basement somewhere. We came here to get a better scent." Scott said.

"What about Hope? Did you hear anything from her?" Lydia asked.

"Nothing. I didn't even know she was missing until we got here." Isaac spoke up.

"Well then did you call Derek?" Lydia snapped.  
"Derek?" All the boys asked at the same time. Lydia rolled her eyes and grab her phone out and dialed Derek.  
"Who is this?" Derek answered the phone.

"Lydia, have you heard anything from Hope?"

"Yeah she missing with Stiles. Stuck in some kind of basement with something stuck to her leg. She is in a lot of pain and very cold."

"Okay thank you."

"How did you get my number?" Derek asked.

"Not important go find the love of your life by." Lydia rushed and then looked at Scott. "Something wrong with her leg and she's in a cold place."

"Tonight's the coldest night of the year. It's going to drop into the 20s." Aiden said.

"What did they're dad say?" Lydia asked.

"We kind of didn't tell him…." Isaac mumbled.

"The twins are bleeding and freezing and you didn't call their dad!" Lydia yelled.

"He made me promise not to." Scott said. "We can find them by scent. If Stiles was sleep walking he couldn't gotten far right?"

"But Hope doesn't sleep walk. I'm guessing you didn't notice the Jeep is gone too. You might of promise not to call her dad but I will." Lydia said as she pulled out her phone.

"Wait, lydia. I can get more help. Call Derek, Allison, everyone but the cops." Scott begged.

"You guys remember she gets these feelings when someone's about to die right?" Aiden said.

"You don't have to call his dad. It's five minutes to the station." Isaac replied.

"We'll catch up. There's something here." Lydia said as she looked back at the room and Scott and Isaac ran out of the room.

"Scott?" Hope called out. She called her brother's best friend to tell him something important.

"Hope? Where are you? Is Stiles with you too?" Scott asked..

"I don't know. I don't think so. It smells horrible and it's really dark." Hope replied. "But you can't find me. I need you to find Stiles. Save Stiles. I don't care if you choose between me or Stiles save him."

"Hope I can't do that.'

"You have to. Please. Do it for me. Please. My dad he can't live with all his loved ones dead. Please save Stiles save the world."

"Okay Hope but can you-" Scott asked as the phone disconnected. Hope let out a loud groaned and turned her flashlight on and moved it around the lace she was laying. She moved the right to her leg and saw lots of blood. Hope cried out and screamed as she moved the light around. Someone was by a wall drawing a backwards five.

"Hello?" Hope called out. The person didn't turn around. "I know you are there I can hear you. who are you?"

The person dropped a piece of chalk and disappeared. The backwards five layed there on the wall staring at Hope.

"Self." Hope whispered as the backward five disappeared.

Derek stood on the top of the hospital roof looking for the love of his life and her brother. Scott and Isaac ran up to Derek looking for a scent.

"Gone." Derek said.

"The whole building?" Scott guessed and Derek nodded his head.

"Go tell Sheriff and then go find Allison.' Scott ordered to ISaac and he left.

"Have you ever heard of chemical thermo?" Derek wondered and Scott shocked he head no. "It a way scent can give awhile emotions. Just our sweat can give off anger, fear or disgust. Take a deep breath. Tell me what you feel."

Scott took a deep breath and the applied, "stress."

"Anxiety. That's Stiles. Can you tell Hope's?"

"Depressing."

"Suicidal. It was like they were fighting with each other trying to do something and Hope felt like she needed to die." Derek explained.

"But why were they fighting each other?" Scott wondered.

"I don't know."

*****  
Hope sat on and lead against a wall behind her. Her leg in pain. Someone walked up to Hope. The person was wearing, black leather pants, leather jacket, and a blue tank top with combat boots. The girl's face was wrapped in a bandage and only let room for her mouth. Her mouth was small with black lipstick and silver shark teeth. Any skin that should of been there was wrapped in bandages. Her hair was showing, it was black and was like an afro.

"Who's there?" Hope called out. "WHO ARE YOU?"

The girl passed Hope and started to speak Japanese. _What the?_

"What?"

The girl continued to speak Japanese.

"I don't-I don't understand." Hope cried.

"It's getting colder," The girl said, "Hope. Did you notice that we've stopped shivering? Do you know why that's a bad sign?"

"It's the body trying to conserve energy." Hope answered. "It was my brother's fifth grade science report. Hypothermia."

"Our speech is starting to thicken. Confusion." The girl replied as she made her way back to Hope. We're going to die if we don't get out of here."

"Stop saying that!" Hope ordered. "Stop saying we."

"We are trying to keep you from freezing to death. You better get up Hope."

"How? There's a freaking steel jawed trap on my leg!" Hope yelled.

"Or is there?" The girl wondered. Hope started to cry as she looked at her leg. The steel trap was on her right leg now. Before it was on her left.

"Noticed anything different?" the girl wondered. "It was on your left leg before now your right."

"What is this?" Hope asked. "What are you doing?"

"We are trying to save you Hope." The girl said. "We're trying to save your life."

The girl walked back over to the wall across from Hope and drew the backwards five again.

"You don't understand, do you?" The girl wondered. "it's a riddle. Do you know any riddle Hope?"

"A few." Hope answered tears dear on her face.

"What gets bigger the more you take?"

"A hole."

"what gets wetter the more it dries?"

Hope sniffled and then replied, "a towel."

"When is a door not a door?" The girl asked.

"When it's ajar."

"Everyone has it," The girl started, "but no one can lose it. What is it?"

"I don't…"

"Everyone has it, it no one can lose it. What is it?"

"I don't know. A soul?"  
"NO. Everyone has but no one can lose it, what is it?" The girl asked as she got in Hope's face and started to scream something in Japanese. Hope started to scream and cry.

"I don't know!" Hope cried as she moved her arms around. Someone grabbed Hope and she screamed and cry.

"Hope! Hope! Open your eyes." Someone ordered. Hope her eyes and looked round screaming and crying. She was in the middle of the woods and someone was holding her. Tears dripped down her face as she stared at Derek.

"It's okay." Derek mumbled.

"She's over her!" Scott yelled who was standing next to her. Hope looked up at Derek tears falling.

"You found me." She mumbled.

"Don't I always?" Derek said as he kissed Hope on the head.

"Stiles, did you find him? Is he okay? He need to go find Stiles." Hope said.

"He's fine, Hope." Derek said as Hope close her eyes and pass out.


	62. Riddler: Go Out With A Bang

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. I did want everyone wanted. I got Herek back together. Is anyone reading this? I feel like no one is reading this. Please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW. And before I forget should I keep Allison alive or kill her? Let me know in the reviews.**

_**Riddler: Go Out With A Bang**_

The twins were in the hospital. Save for once. Everyone waiting for the news trying to know what happen to them. Derek about to go back inside the hospital. He hand to grab his phone changer.

"Do you really think they slept walk? Or is there something more to it?" Someone spoke up. Derek turned around to see Aiden.

"In this town there's always something more." Derek replied.

"What if I told you I know something more?" Aiden said. "Well, I listen in on Stiles talking to Scott. How he thinks he was the one who wrote the message in the chemistry room. The message telling Barrow to kill Kira."

"You think stiles, skinny, defenseless, Stiles is the Nogitsune? A powerful, dark spirit?" Derek asked.

"I'm not the only one thinking it. I"m just the only one saying it." Aiden said.

"This thing wants to possess someone and chooses Stiles? Why wouldn't it take someone bigger, stronger? Someone with a little more power." Derek replied.

"I don't know. It was just a theory." Aiden said as he turned and walked towards his motorcycle. Derek walked back into the hospital and caught up to John, Melissa, Scott, Isaac, and Lydia. There was a loud ran in front of all of them to Hope's room.

Hope sat up in her bed crying and screaming. Derek rushed over to her.

"Hope baby what's wrong?" Derek asked wiping tears from her face.

"Stiles! Stiles! Stiles!" Hope cried out. Stiles ran out of his hospital room in his hospital clothes with Lydia right behind. He pushed Derek away and held Hope as she cried.

"I thought you-" Hope started.

"Yeah I know." Stiles said has he held his sister. The twins had to sleep in the hospital that night. Derek, he couldn't sleep knowing that there was something horribly wrong with Hope. The next day he went to the high school looking for Kira.

"Scott." Kira called out in the hallways. Scott didn't even turn around.

"He's a little preoccupied. But I can help you." Derek spoke up. Kira turned to Derek fear in her eyes.

"Why would you want to help me?" Kira asked.

"Because I want you to tell me everything that happened at the power station with William Barrow." Derek explained. "Actually I want you to show me."

The fox and werewolf walked to Derek's car and drove to the power station.

"Are you going to hurt or kill me?" Kira asked.

"Did Scott tell you I was a bad guy?" Derek guessed.

"He said there was history. I guess." Kira said.

"I am anything but the bad guy." Derek argued. "I save Scott life multiple times and took bullets for him and that was the first year I met him. I save Hope's life to many times to caught and Stiles. I save Isaac by turning him into a werewolf. And when Hope was going crazy I took her on a vacation, a thousand dollar vacation, just to make her happy for the summer which it did. So if anything I'm the good guy. The goodest guy in the world."

Derek and Kira arrived at their destination. They walked in the power station to see one of the fences open with a baseball bat and a necklace stuck to one of the machine .

"What is that?" Kira asked as they walked towards the open fences. "Is that a baseball bat?"

"It's Stiles's baseball bat." Derek said as he walked to the baseball bat and necklace. Hope's necklace. The thing she never leave without. "It's magnetized." Derek turned around and looked at Kira. "I'm going to need you to tell me everything you know about foxfire."

Hope and Stiles sat on a M.R.I with Melissa, Dr. Blender, John, and Scott.

"I'm not sure I know how to pronounce this, Or if it's not actually a misspelling." Dr. Blender read from Hope's and Stiles file.

"Just call them Hope and Stiles." John said.

"Okay, just to warn, you're going to hear a lot of noise during the MRI. It's due to pulses of electricity going through metal coils inside the machine. If you like we can get you earplugs or headphones." Dr. Bender offered.

"We're fine." Stiles mumbled.

"Hey, we're just on the other side of that window." John said as he hug his only kids. The adults left leaving the twins and Scott.

"You know what they're looking for, right?" Hope spoke up for the first time. "It's called frontotemporal dementia-"

"-areas of your brain start to shrink-"

"-our...our mother had it." Hope mumbled tears forming in her eyes. "It's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers. And there's no cure."

"If you have two have it, we'll do something. I'll do something." Scott said.

"Scott I don't want to Stiles." Hope replied as she looked up at him. "Expectedly since he hasn't had his first gay moment."

"I thought this was going somewhere totally different." Stiles mumbled. "I'm not gay."

"You could be."

"But I'm not."

"You could be. Gay for my boyfriend. Very gay. And he might even be gay for you. If he would to leave me for anyone I wish it to be you. So you would be gay." Hope said her voice cracking like she was going to laugh.

"Shut up I'm not gay."

"You could be."

"I"M NOT GAY!" Stiles shouted.

"You could-" Scott broke up the arguing and hug his best friends tightly.

"You to are not going to die." Scott said as he pulled away. "I promise."

"Don't make promise you can't keep." Hope said as she kissed Scott on the check."I love you."

"I love you too man." Stiles agreed tears forming in his eyes.

"Gay love?" Hope asked.

"I'm done with you right now."

Kira and Derek sat in the parking lot of the hospital after Kira explained everything she knew to Derek.

"I don't know if I should go in. You're going to tell Scott that Barrow might have used the foxfire created by to jump start the Nogitsune power inside of Stiles." Kira said. "Basically that helped a dark spirit take control of his best friend."

"You should probably wait here." Derek replied as he got out of the car and walked into the hospital.

Dr. Bender sat in the room across from the twins that were in the M.R.I with John and Melissa.

"Both those spots are showing signs of atrophy. Atrophy." Dr. Blender explained pointing to both of the twins brains. John's greatest fear came true. "I'm sorry."

Tears started to fall from Hope's face as there was a loud metallic clanking. She close her eyes tightly and then open them again. Hope stood across the Nogitsune (the girl that was haunting Hope early).

"Have you figured out my riddle yet?" She asked dress the same as early, very scary. "If you answer correctly, we might consider letting them go."

"Letting who go?" Hope asked in a whisper tone.

"Your friends. Your family. Everyone who ever meant something to you."Nogitsune explained. "We're going to destroy all of them, Hope One-by-one. Even Stiles."

"Why?"

"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What is it?" Nogitsune asked.

"I don't know." Hope mumbled.

"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What is it?" She asked again walking towards Hope.

" I don't know." Hope said walking back towards the wall, covering her ears with her hands. Tears falling down her voice beginning to crack. Nogitsune started to take of all the bandage from her face.

"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What is it? What is it?" Nogitsune shouted.

"I don't know." Hope screamed. A light bulb ding in her head as she found out the answer." A shadow."

Hope looked up to see Nogitsune take off her last bandage and look at Hope. Anya. Her African American skin glow in the dark. Her eyes glowing red as her black afro big as a full moon. Anya smiled a big grin and the scared Hope.

"It's my turn." Anya growled as she jumped onto Hope, taking full control over Hope Stilinski.

The twins were so call missing. The truth was the Nogitsune took over Stiles and now was none as Void Stiles and Anya took control over Hope. The twins walked down the hallway holding hands. Anya loved the feeling of being a human. The elevator ding open. Noshiko (Kira's mother) stood with two Oni (black ninjas with swords)

"You know me." Void Stiles said.

"Then you remember that I won't be deterred by your choice of host. Even if it's an innocent boy and girl." Noshiko replied.

"Are you threatening us?" Anya wondered.

" Now I'm threatening you." Noshiko snapped and the Oni pulled out their swords.

"We're not really afraid of your little fireflies." Anya replied and smiled a big evil grin. The 'twins' turned around and started walking away.

"If the oni can't defeat you, I know someone who will." Noshiko snapped as they walked away.

"Took long enough." Void Stiles whisper to Anya.

"Slow and steady wins the race. Well baby I'm in for the long run-I'm in to win the war." Anya replied with her evil grin. "And I don't go out without a bang."


	63. Letharia Vulpina: Never Trust a Fox

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. I did want everyone wanted. I got Herek back together. Is anyone reading this? I feel like no one is reading this. Please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW. And before I forget should I keep Allison alive or kill her? Let me know in the reviews.**

_**Letharia Vulpina: Never Trust a fox**_

After that night in the hospital-the night when everything that could go wrong went wrong, everything went downhill from there. There was an electrical problem and Isaac got electric and was in the hospital.

And like always the twins were yet again miss. 48 hours. 48 long hours since Scott saw his best friends. 50 hours since Derek saw the love his life. 55 since Lydia and Allison saw their best friend.

It was killing everyone. Allison was nowhere to be seen at school 48 hours later. Scott didn't know what to do. His best friend missing. His best friend's twin little sister, who he said would always protect and find, was also missing. It was killing him the most not knowing what to do. Almost 50 hours after the horrible-rotten-no-good-very-bad-night at the hospital Scott sat in the boys locker room after a lacrosse practice.

"Listen up! Anybody catches the slightest glimpse of Stilinskis, you contact the first available teacher. Got it? Got it!" Coach said.

"Yes, Coach." The lacrosse player all replied in sync of each other.

"There's a card on my desk for Isaac Lahey, and every one of you losers is not only going to sign it, you're going to write a personal message so profound and deep, it's gonna bring a tear to Coach's eye." Coach explained as Danny got up and took the pen. "Whose first? Ah, Danny! That's how you do it, buddy. Keep it PG."

Aiden and Ethan walked to Scott and stood next to him.

"No Stiles, no Hope, demonic ninjas. Things are getting too quiet." Aiden sad.

"Yeah, I know. Yeah, it's making me nervous, too." Scott agreed. There was a high pitched metallic pulsing sound that made the three flitch.

"Do you guys hear that? It's an emitter. One of Argent's. It's coming from the basement." Ethan said. The three werewolf teenagers ran out of the locker room and down stairs into the basement. They saw Hope, tears and blood dried on her face, Stiles with a emitter, bag, and blueprints.

"Okay," Stiles spoke up as he stood in front of Hope. Hope hid behind Stiles scared of something. "I know what you guys are thinking, but it's me and Hope. I swear to God, it's us. "

Aiden and Ethan started to growling and shifting.

"Stop it!" Scott yelled. Aiden didn't listen. Aiden ran straight for the twins. Hope moved in front of her brother and kick Aiden the chest making. Aiden flew back a couple of feet. Hope growled as her eyes turned red. She hissed at Scott he tried to walk towards the twins.

"Hope it's me." Scott said. Hope looked back at Stiles. Stiles nodded his head slowly. Hope shift back into human and Stiles walked up to his sister and grab her hand. Aiden walked back over pissed off but as a human.

"Scott it's us, Scott. I swear it's me. I don't know where we've been the last two days or what I've been doing, but this is me. I promise." Stiles sweared.

"You two know what happened at the hospital?" Ethan asked.

"We know more than that." Hope spoke up as she bend down and gave Scott a blue print. "You see this? It's a blueprint of the hospital's electrical wiring. You see all these markings in red? That's my handwriting. I know I did this. I caused the accident. And everything in this bag, it's all stuff that could be part of something bigger."

"What have you two been up to?" Aiden wondered as he laid the blueprint on a table. They all stood around it looking at the weird blueprint with girl writing all over it.

"I think something worse. A lot worse." Stiles said.

"Building a Terminator?" Ethan teased.

"Guys this is a map." Scott spoke up staring at the blueprints."Isn't that the cross country trail?"

"That's the Tate car." Stiles agreed pointing to a spot on the blueprint. "Where Malia Tate's family died."

"You mean that's where her father put the steel-jawed traps." Aiden snapped. Hope nodded her head.

"And just think of all the horrible things we would of done under someone controls." Hope said.

The Stilinski twins, the other twins, and Scott sped over over to the cross country trail. They started running to the track. Scott trying to save Kira, Ethan tried to save Danny, and Aiden ran after Ethan. Hope and Stiles ran for Coach. It didn't take long for ex track star Hope to find Coach. Now her poor out of shape lacrosse brother Stiles was trying to catch his breath the moment they found Coach. Stiles tongue was sticking out of his mouth as he tried to breath hard. Hope stood next to her brother ready for another lap not out of breath.

"Coach!" Hope shouted as she and her brother stood in front of him.

"Stilinski's whoa." Coach mumbled as he turned to look at the twins.

"Coach listen." Hope said. "You need to stop everyone. Running in the woods is danger. Like some real danger right now."

People started running towards the twins ready to do their next lap.

"Stop!" Stiles yelled. "Everyone stop."

Aiden, Ethan, Danny, Scott, and Kira caught up to the big group of teenagers that were doing the cross country. Stiles bend down and picked up and chain connected to nothing. Coach started clapping his hands.

"Congratulations, Stilinski. You found a length of chain. Can somebody now please tell me what is going on!" Coach exclaimed. Coach took one step forward. One step. That one step changed the entire day for Hope Stilinski.

Screaming in pain and a man down. That happened next. Coach took one step forward and trip a wire. There was a soft whistle noise and an arrow landed in Coach stomach.

"Well crap." Coach yelled as he fell backwards. "GET IT OUT OF ME! GET IT OUT OF ME! Oh my God I'm going to die! I'm going to die!"

Hope, Stiles, and Scott ran over to Coach as Aiden and Ethan yelled for everyone to back up. Hope apply pressure to the wound her hands turning red.

"Stay still, Coach. An ambulance is coming." Stiles said.

"GET IT OUT!" Coach cried out. "I'm going to die."

Scott held Coach arm and started to take some of his pain away. Scott's vain started to turn black as he took pain away. Hope looked at Scott as he took the pain away and glared at him. Coach passed out.

"I think he just passed out." Scott said.

"We could of killed him." Hope mumbled. "What if it was his head or his throat?"

"But it wasn't." Scott argued. "And he's going to be all right. I think I just heard an ambulance coming"

There was sirens in the background.

"And my dad." Stiles mumbled.

The moment John saw his twins at the crime since-nothing else matter. He ran towards his kids hugging them to death. Coach didn't matter. Murders didn't matter. Nothing matter but the fact that his kids where save. The twins and John stood by the police car talking quietly. Scott stood next to the blue jeep with Aiden. Scott was putting something way in the truck when he saw wrapping paper.

"That's the same wrapping paper we used for Coach's birthday present." Scott mumbled to himself.

"Wasn't that Barrow's thing? A bomb made from nails and bolts all wrapped in a birthday present?" Aiden asked.

"Where did it go off?" Scott wondered.

"On a school bus." Aiden replied.

There was a bomb on a bus. Or that's what everyone thought. Everyone rushed over to Beacon Hills High School. Poor Jared was sitting in the back of the bus with a presen- everyone believed the bomb was in there. Parrish went on the bus to see if it was really a bomb. Hope grab onto her brother's hand scared for what was going to happen next.

"If this is a bomb." Hope whispered to her brother. "Then we killed people. We would have killed everyone here if it goes off."

"If." Stiles said. "If. Do you hear yourself. If. I don't think it's a bomb. I'm bad at science and math so if we did build a bomb it would probably not work because I can't add."

"But I can." Hope argued.

"Hope you couldn't kill people. I think if we were to build a bomb there was be a same little flaw in it so no one could get hurt."

"I hope no one gets hurt." Hope mumbled.

"Me too." Stiles whispered as he kissed his sister on the forehead and then turned back at the bus. All the student were gather around watching to see if there was a bomb on the bus. Everyone was about ten feet away from the bus though. John stood closest to the bus, around five feet in front of it. Hope closed her eyes tightly.

_Anya. I know we haven't talk in a away but please, please, do whatever you need to do to keep my family save. To keep my father and brother save._

**Your wish-granted.**

"It's not a bomb, sir, but there is something in the box." John's walkie talkie said loudly. Perrish walked to the front of the bus and handed John a card that read: Police Station number Sheriff John Stilinski.

"There's a bomb, but not here." John mumbled softly to himself.

Police station. Blow up. Well at least the people inside were very hurt. People included Chris Argent and Derek Hale. The twins, Scott, and JOhn rushed over to police station. Stiles and Scott went to go help a guy. John ran to one of his friend hurt. Hope ran straight of Derek.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." Hope mumbled to herself as she stared at Derek. He had glass sticking thru his leather jacket and skin. He looked tired and in a lot of pain. She hugged him as she took his jacket off taking off some of the glass.

"I'm fine." Derek groaned looking at Hope. "I'll heal."

"Baby, oh my God, baby I'm so sorry. I did this when me and Stiles were missing we didn't know what we were doing. I could i cause this." Hope cried out. Derek kissed Hope softly on the lips and then pulled away.

"You do anything. You know how I know. Because you have the kindest heart in the world. You wouldn't do anything harmful to people." Derek said. "I think Stiles and Scott want you. I love you."

"I love you too."Hope replied as she turned around and looked ran towards Stiles and Scott. They were about to leave. Kira appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of the threesome.

"The oni are coming." Kira warned.

"We have to get the twins out of here." Scott said.

******  
Every town has something bad about it. It could be crimes or murder. Gas prices or being low in water. Beacon Hills bad thing was a veterization places was safer than the police station. Like always it was raining cats and dogs like always in Beacon Hills. Scott and Kira rushed the twins over to teh vet. The oni appeared. Scott tossed Hope the keys.

"Get inside." Scott yelled Hope turned around and started to unlock the door. She unlocked it and her brother pushed her inside.

"Kira! Kira!" Stiles yelled. Hope poke her head outside and saw an oni stab Scott with it's sword. The oni disappeared as Kira help Scott in. Scott lead against the table as he groaned. Blood going everywhere. It was a small wound in Scott's stomach. He could live from it so Stiles and Hope weren't really worried.

"What are we going to do!" Kira exclaimed.

"Well you are going to shut up!" Hope said as she punch Kira in the nose. Kira fell backwards passing out. Hope's eyes turned black as Anya took full control. Anya looked over at Stiles only it wasn't Stiles, it was Void Stiles.

"It's okay." Void Stiles said. "It's okay." Void Stiles put his hands the sword handle and started twisting it. Scott let out a loud groan.

"Does it hurt?" Anya asked.

"Hey look at me." Void Stiles said as Scott turned to him. "You should have done your reading, Scott."

"See, nogitsunes feed off chaos, strife, and pain." A voice spoke up as a person walked in the room.

"Allison?" Scott exclaimed. Allison who was also being control by an nogitsunes walked in the room and stood next to Void Stiles and Anya.

"It was so obvious Scottie." Void Allison said and smiled softily. "Three teenagers that had horrible lives. The twins grew up without a mother. Me, I was raise in a family of hunters. It was only time until we turned bad."

"And we were always missing." Anya added. "Stiles was the most obvious and so was Allison. But Hope. She been control by me since day one. Since you got bitten the woods years ago. It was only a matter of time until I took full control of this stupid teenager. And...Stiles was going crazy trying to fix his broken family taking care of his little sister. He was almost too easy to take control of. Allison, her family dying slowly. Seeing dead people can really change a person. For her, she just gave up and turned bad."

"I'm surprised you didn't see it." Void Stiles said. "But no matter. It make our jobs easier. This morning you took pain from Isaac, then you took it from Coach. And then from the dying deputy. All that pain. You took it. Now give it to us."

Void Stiles, Void Allison, and Anaya put their hands on Scott. Scott groaned as he gave them all his pain. All of them panted as the pulled away from Scott. Anya laughed softily.

"You really have to learn, Scottie," Anya said with the biggest grin ever, "you really have to learn not to trust foxes and demons."

"Mmm-mmm." Void Allison agreed. "Know why? 'Cause they're tricksters."

"They'll fool you. They'll fool everyone." Void Stiles added.

"Not everyone." A voice spoke up. Everyone turned to see Deaton stick two needles, one in Void Stiles neck and Void Allison's neck. The two fell pass out.

"I don't go easy without a fight. That stuff that would kill me and Hope so I wouldn't give it to me." Anya said as she started to back up.

"I know. I have something a little different for you." Deaton said as he punch Anya in the nose. Anya fell to the ground passed out.

"What was that?" Scott asked. Deaton didn't answer. Deaton yanked the sword out of Scott's stomach. "Was that a cure? Are they okay?"

"The foxes are poisoned. But it's not dead." Deaton said looking down at the two foxes and one demon. "Not yet."


	64. Echo House: Your're hurting me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. I'M BACK! Is anyone reading this? I feel like no one is reading this. Please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW. And before I forget should I keep Allison alive or kill her? Let me know in the reviews.**

_**Echo House: You're hurting me.**_

Drip, drop. Drip, drop. Rain went down the car window as Hope sat in the back seat of her father's car. Stiles sat in the front seat as Hope sat in the back. It was a late Friday night. Very late. Hope was tired. Very tired. Although she couldn't sleep. Insomnia was a horrible thing. Her body wanted to sleep yet her mind was worrying about all kinds of things. One of things was Anya and another was her kids haunting her yet again.

It was a long drive to the place the Stilinski family was going. John made the drive longer if it was possible because he didn't want to drop Stiles off. Come to think of it Hope didn't either. And she tried her best to make him not go.

_Stiles started packing his clothes in a duffle bag that was on his bed. Hope walked in and stood in the doorway._

"_You're going to do this?" Hope asked._

"_I have to. I don't to hurt people." Stiles replied not looking up. "Please don't try to talk me out of this. Dad already tried. It didn't work."_

_Stiles fishin packing and sat down on his bed. Hope walked up over to her brother and sat next to him. They turned to face each other. Tears were falling from Hope's eyes. Stiles wipe a tear off her face._

"_What's wrong?" Stiles asked. "Is it Derek? I'll kill him. He's the only person I don't mind killing."_

_Hope didn't laugh. "Stiles I'm scared. Echo House is made is for insane people not for people like you. Please don't go in. Stiles I don't want you to die."_

_Stiles brought Hope into one of his big bear hugs as Hope cried._

"_Please don't go Stiles." Hope cried. "Please."_

"_I don't want to hurt anyone, Hope." Stiles replied his voice breaking._

"_But you're hurting me."_

_Those words hurt Stiles. He didn't know when he was trying to protect everyone else from getting hurt-he was really hurting his sister._

"_It's-it's driving me insane knowing that my brother going in a house for crazy people, is being control by a evil spirit." Hope cried. "I'm tired of being insane Stiles."_

"_Sometimes the only way to be sane, is to be a little insane." Stiles replied tears falling from his face. "I'm sorry Hope I got to do this. I'm tired of hurting everyone that I love."_

_Hope pulled away from her brother and looked into his eyes. Both of them crying hard._

"_But you're hurting me." Hope said._

"_You don't understand, Hope." Stiles replied whipping her tears away and then stood up. "I have to do this." Stiles kissed his sister on the head and grab his duffle bag and went down stairs. Hope grab and pillow and screamed into it. Tears falling from her as she knew her brother could die from this. Just to save other people's lives he sacrifice his own._

As Stiles sat in the front seat, he didn't need werewolf powers to hear his sister softly crying. It broke his heart knowing that he was hurting his sister by doing this. But he had to. Stiles lead his head against the window as he thought of the things he did to protect his sister.

_Derek and Chris were still in jail because Stiles, Hope, and Allison blame them for murder. Stiles sat across from Derek in a small room. Visitor time. It was early that morning so Hope was still in bed 'sleeping'. By sleeping he meant lying awake trying to sleep._

"_Hi." Stiles greeted. Derek looked at Stiles. Derek look tired and in pain. Stiles knew that the other day that he had glass all over his back because something he did blew up the police station._

"_Stiles what are you doing here?" Derek asked. "Last time I check you don't like me."  
_"_I don't." Stiles agreed as he bend down and pulled some things out of his backpack. French Fries, a coffee, and a journal. Stiles slide them across the table for Derek to look at. "But my sister loves you. So I'm going to have to learn to deal with you."_

"_What is this?" Derek wondered._

"_Well that's called a french fries people eat it because it good," Stiles said sarcastically. _

_Derek growled softily. "I know that prison food isn't good. I thought this might help you. Your welcome."_

"_How do I know you didn't poison this?" Derek replied. "You are turning evil and you might just try to kill me."_

"_Because that would hurt Hope. No it would kill Hope. I would never do that. I would kill myself before hurting her." Stiles said. "Now are you going to eat it or not because I will glad eat it in front of you."_

"_I'll eat your stupid french fries." Derek mumbled. He threw some french fries in his mouth and glub down the coffee fast. Not even five minutes before the food and drink was gone._

"_What is this?" Derek asked as he started to look thru a journal in front of him._

"_I found it in Hope's room a while back." Stiles explained. "I think she knew that something was going to happen to hurt. Like that Anya was going to take full control of her. So she wrote down everything about the supernatural that she knew about just cause she lost her memory or something. There's a thing on werewolves, kanimas, bashee, and demons. And you name was mentioned a lot in the demons."_

_Derek flip towards the middle and it read: __DEMONS._

_Demons are able to take control of people when they are about to die. When death is about to happen, demons can take control or share control with their human. Hope Stilinski (me) is control by a demon by the name Anya Forman. There are a lot of side effects of having a demon in you. Such as hear the demon in your head, superhuman strength, heal fast, hearing a lot better, seeing when death is about to happen kind of like a banshee, eyes be able to turn red (the red is the heat you see and black everything else, and the demon can take full control over you.) Right about now this doesn't seem very bad but it is. The demon can make you go in insane, make you see things that aren't there. Many people kill themselves after they hear voices. Not many people can survive this process. my demon Anya doesn't let me heal all the way sometimes. She believes that scars are amazing so if one harms me horribly I would get a small scar of that wound once it heal. Anyone that is but my boyfriend Derek Hale. I've learned that when he bites me that he can heal me from just about anything. If I were to die and he bites me he might be able to bring me back to life. But there is a major set back to that. It would allow my demon to gain a little more control over me. But somethings are worth it._

_-Hope Stilinski._

"_Why are you giving this to me?" Derek asked after he read the thing on demons and looked up at Stiles._

"_Well I read front to cover lots of times. She mentions you and me the most. I thought you might need this if we turn so bad and you need something to stop us." Stiles said. A police officer walk in._

"_Visiting time is up. Stiles go home before I tell your dad you were here." The police officer threatened._

"_Gosh Kylie I will." Stiles said and the police walked away. Stiles then turned to Derek. "Listen I don't have a lot of time. I need you to protect Hope with everything you got. Okay? This is life or death. Kill me if you have to as long as she stays alive everything will be fine. Derek I'm counting on you to make sure she stays alive."  
_"_I will I promise." Derek replied._

The Stilinski family drove up to Echo House. The moment all of them step out of the car onto the step of Echo House when there was a loud sound of a motorcycle approaching. Everyone turned around to see Scott getting of his bike and looking at the Stilinski family.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked.

"Because we wanted to avoid something like this." John spoke up.

"This is the same place where Barrow came from." Scott said. "The guy who had a tumor inside him filled with flies. You don't know everything yet."

"I know enough." John replied. "Nogitsunes, Kitsunes, Oni, or whatever they're called."

"Wow that was actually all surprisingly correct." Stiles mumbled.

"Scott," John interrupted, "I saw two MRI that looked exactly like my wife's. And it terrifies me. I'm headed down to L.A. tomorrow to talk to a specialist."

"Then why are you putting them in here?" Scott asked.

"He's not putting both of us in here." Hope spoke up. "Just Stiles. And it was his decision."

"Stiles," Scott said, "I can't help if you're in here."

"And I can't hurt you or my sister." Stiles agreed.

"Deaton's got some ideas. Argent is calling people. We're going find something. And if we can't…..." Scott stammered.

"If you can't...if you can't, then have to do two things for me okay? Make sure I never get out and protect Hope with everything you have." Stiles begged as he turned around and the Stilinski family went in Echo House. A nurse walked up to them.

"Mr. Stilinski?" The nurse wondered as Stiles nodded his head. "This way please."

The Stilinski family walked into a office. They sat in seats in front of a desk where the nurse sat.

"Okay Mr. Stilinski for the first 72 hours there's no phone calls, no e-mails, no visitors. We will be taking you from here to a brief physical. In the morning you'll be assessed by a staff psychologist." The nurse explained. "and speak to a social worker and attend the group therapy."

"I feel like we're forgetting something." John said.

"You will be wearing this," the nurse said as she put slippers on the table and a box, "no laces. Please empty your pockets in here."

Stiles stood up and took out his wallet, the Jeep keys, and his phone. Hope rolled her eyes and grab Stiles's keys, wallet, and phone from the basket. Everyone turned and stared at John, who was mumbling to himself, and Hope.

"What?" Hope spoke up. "I'm not leaving all your valuable things here."

"Your pillow." John said out of the blue making everyone turn and look at him. "I forget your pillow."

"Dad it's okay." Stiles replied.

"No...no…." John stammered. "You're never going to be able to fall asleep. We….we got to go back."

"Yeah, I'm totally agree with Dad." Hope added. "I can't believe we forget it. I mean, every time that we've stayed in a hotel, the first thing you pack is your pillow."

"Hope can bring it tomorrow." Stiles said.

John stood up fast anger in his eye. "No. Stop. Stop. Enough! Stiles lets go. I'm not-I'm not checking you in here if you're not going get one good night's sleep."

"Dad. I can't remember the last time I had a good night sleep." Stiles replied. Stiles got up about to leave the room with the nurse. Hope and John attack Stiles with hugs. John kissed the top of Stiles's head. John and Hope pulled away.  
"Please don't die." Hope begged looking in her big brother's eyes.

"I'll try my best." Stiles replied as he kissed the top of her head. Stiles turned around and walked away with the nurse.


	65. Echo House: Let me in

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Is anyone reading this? I feel like no one is reading this. Please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW. And before I forget should I keep Allison alive or kill her? Let me know in the reviews.**

_**Echo House: LET ME IN!**_

Hope laid in her bed. Music playing loudly thru her bluetooth speaker. Her room was almost pitch black dark, blankets covering her window as she tried to block out every inch of un from coming in. Hope looked horrible. Her hair was a mess. Tears dry on her face from crying. Her brother with in a crazy house. She was hearing voices. She took a deep breathe in and then turn on her side and looked on her phone. Five new messages.

One new message from Lydia.

Lydia: Girl, are you okay? I'm really worried about you. Please talk to us we can help you.

One new message from Scottie.

Scottie: We have this plan. It might save you, Stiles, and Allison. Don't go no where.

One new message from Dad.

Dad: I'll back back soon. I love you. Please don't hurt anyone.

One new message from Mama McCall.

Mama McCall: Baby girl is everything okay? Is there anything I can do to help you? I love you.

One new message from Allison.

Allison: Open your door.

Hope got up and walked downstairs and opened the door. Her music was so loud it could be heard from downstairs. Allion stood in the doorway. Dark circle under her eyes. Her hair was in a messy pony tail. She had on a tank top and jeans. Nothing pretty looking. Tears were dry on her face too.

"What are you doing here?" Hope asked her voice rough from crying.

"Can I-can I come in please?" Alice begged. Hope nodded her head and the two girls went up into Hope's bedroom. Hope turned on her bed side light, turned her music down a little, and the two teenage girls sat on the bed next to each other.

"So what's up?" Hope asked.

"I keep, on, hearing these little voice. Three of them." Allison explained. "But it's not my Aunt or my family. They...um….told me to come here. I keep seeing them and hearing."

Hope got up fast and went straight to her table. She grab a drawing book and flip to the middle of it.

"Are these the people you see?" Hope asked handed Allison the book. Allison stared at a picture of Luna, Ralphie, and Lora. Allison's eyes got big as she nodded her head.

"Who are they?" Allison asked.

"We are your nieces and nephews." A voice spoke up. Hope turned around and saw three little kids. They looked a lot different since Hope last saw them. Ralphie looked much older. Maybe seven. His brown hair was slick to the side and his eyes stared at the young girls. Luna look about six, her hair was short in a pixi cut, jet black, and her eyes that look just like Hope. Lora look about four, her hair turned out to be like Derek jet black, and her eyes, her hazel eyes, stared at the teenager girls.

"Hope." Allison whispered. "Do you-do you-"

"Yeah." Hope interrupted. "I see them to."

"Hi Auntie Ali." Lora greeted with a toothy grin.

"Hi sweetie." Allison answered without a smile.

"Allison this are my kids Luna, Lora, and Ralphie." Hope explained.

"This is what you were talking about when you said you saw your kids." Allison guessed.

"Stiles told you?"

"Yeah." Allison mumbled.

Hope sat in her bed as braid Luna's hair. Allison was painting Lora's small nails. While Ralphie sat on a chair and was telling Hope and Allison all kind of stories from his world.

"And Dad said when I turn eight he gonna start teaching me fighting moves." Ralphie said.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with your dad then." Hope replied. "Eight is too young to be teaching little kids how to murder each other."

"It's not murder mommy." Luna spoke up. "It's self defense."

"You sound just like your father." Allison said. All the kids head at the same turn slightly to the left and the girls jump off the bed.

"Mommy Auntie Ali-" Luna started.

"-we need to go-" Ralphie interrupted.

"-their coming." Luna finished. It was uncanny on similar Luna and Ralphie was to the twins.

"What? What did you hear?" Hope asked.  
"Mommy we need to go. Now." Luna said fear in her young eyes.

"Okay. Allison let's go." Hope replied as the teenager girls jumped out of the bed and the small family ran downstairs. The kids were in front of the two teenagers and ran downstairs first. They disappear fast. Hope looked around. Her kids were nowhere to be seen.  
"Luna? Raphie?" Hope called out looking around. "Lora? Are you there?"

Hope turned around to face Allison. Allison disappeared to. It dawn Hope. Hallucination. Anya made Hope hallucinate her kids and Allison. Her music was still blasting heard clicked clack noise only high heels can make from behind her. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Leave me alone." Hope order her voice breaking. She was tired of this. Tired of feeling like she was going insane. Tired of having all this hopes being tear down. Anya walked in front of Hope and looked up at the girl. Since Anya was killed at the age of fourteen she was really small compared to Hope. She had on blood red three inch high heels, black tights, red long sleeve shirt, and the leather jacket. Her lips were ruby red just like her eyes and her hair was in a big afro.

"Let me in." Anya said. Upstairs one of Hope's favorite songs Emergency was playing loud.

_**I put a little twist in my hips (here we go)**_

_**Kiss on my lips (here we go)**_

_**Ice on my wrist 'cause I'm hot and I'm dancing (here we go)**_

_**Caught that romancin' (here we go)**_

_**Cancel your plans and (here we go)**_

_**Girls hide your man's, 'cause I'm hot and I'm dancing (here we go)**_

_**This is emergency (wooh ooh ooh)**_

_**Call an ambulance, come rescue me (wooh ooh ooh)**_

"No. No. Leave me alone." Hope cried as she turned around and started running up the stairs to her room. Anya snapped her fingers and Hope tripped on the stairs. Her head hit a stairs and Hope fell down to the bottom of the stairs.

_**Hallelujah, oh mercy me**_

_**Confess your sins and get down on your knees**_

_**And I'll be good to you if you're good to me**_

_**And we can go on and on and on and on**_

_**On and on and on and on**_

_**I put a little twist in my hips (here we go)**_

_**Kiss on my lips (here we go)**_

_**Ice on my wrist 'cause I'm hot and I'm dancing (here we go)**_

_**Caught that romancin' (here we go)**_

_**Cancel your plans and (here we go)**_

_**Girls hide your man's, 'cause I'm hot and I'm dancing (here we go)**_

_**This is emergency (wooh ooh ooh)**_

_**Call an ambulance, come rescue me (wooh ooh ooh)**_

"Let me in." Anya said again.

"What...what do you mean?" Hope asked.

"You know what I mean." Anya snapped.

"Screw you and your stupid riddles." Hope growled.

"No riddle this time, Hope, you know what it means." Anya replied.

"Leave me alone!" Hope cried. "Please! Just leave me alone.

"Let me in!" Anya screamed. "Let me in!"

Hope started crying loudly not wanting to answer Anya.  
"Look! Look at what I'm trying to show you!" Anya shouted. Hope looked up to see her boyfriend still in a jail cell. A couple of Oni's appeared out of thin air and pointing their sword at his throat. Derek didn't move an inch. It was like only Hope could see it.

"Let me in, Hope. Let me in and I will let Derek live. Let me in." Anya said.

"Derek and Stiles." Hope replied looking up at Anya. "You have to promise me that you will make sure Stiles and Derek will live. Promise me!"

"Hope I can't make that promise." Anya said. "I can't protect you, Derek, and Stiles to walk out of this alive."

"I didn't ask for you to protect me. Just my brother and Derek." Hope replied tears falling. "Save them and I will let you in." Hope had her hand out ready to shake hands.

"Are you sure Hope? You might not make out of this alive." Anya said.

"As long as my brother and Derek are safe then it will be worth it." Hope replied. They shook hands.

"NOW LET ME IN!" Anya screamed.

Hope closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She open them again her eyes turning head as Anya took control.

"This," Anya said in Hope's body, "is going to be fun."


	66. Fox & Wolf: Why is my name on the king?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Blah blah, pleas review I'm almost at 60 reviews. We are almost done with season 3 part B and I don't think anyone can guess who I'm going to kill off. I've decide to keep Allison alive so that's one of my big hints. The other will be it's one of the MAIN CHARACTERS no it's not Allison. Guess in the reviews!**

**_The Fox and the Wolf: Why is my name on the King?_**

Previously on Teen Wolf

Anya took full control over Hope. Stiles got out of Echo House but no one knows about it. Also Allison was taken over by the nogitsunes and was now Void Allison. The rest of the pack got a script from a sliverfinger that might be able to save the twins and Allison. And now you are all caught up for The Stilinski twins.

Mr. Yukimura stood in his classroom planning out his classes for Monday. There was a small fly and flew to the table. Mr. Yukimura turned around and slam a book on the table hopefully killing the fly.

"Coming in on a Saturday." A voice spoke up from the back. The three most evil people in the world Void Stiles, Anya taking control of Hope's poor body, and Void Allison. Void Stiles walked towards the front of the class while Anya and Void Allison were taking all the books off the shelves looking for something. "Now that's dedication." Void Stiles continued. "Where is she hiding them?"  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what you are talking about." Mr. Yukimura lied. Anya turned around and looked at the teacher.

"Her little knives." Anya described. "Daggers. We know what they are. Physical representation of her tails."

"Maybe you'd like to do some reading on it." Mr. Yukimura offered. "I can direct you to the section on Japanese myth in the library."

Void Allison turned around from one of the books shelves and she and Anya walked up to Mr. Yukimura standing next to Void Stiles.

"No, no we like to talk to you." Void Allison spoke up. "The older tail, the stronger the oni. Am I right? We know there's only one left. And we know it's the strongest."

"Unfortunately, I don't know what you're referring to." Mr. Yukimura said. Void Stiles move a book from the desk and the fly from underneath it fly up and into Mr. Yukimura's mouth. He fell the ground and started choking on the fly.

"You'll talk." Anya said. "They always talk.

"I'm sorry," Parrish said, "but you can't walk out with this."

* * *

Chris and Derek were being let out of jail because Sheriff got the charges drop. All Derek wanted was to get out of there and find Hope. That was all that matter to him. Chris was getting all of his weapons back and he was trying to rush it because he wanted to look for his daughter. Derek held on tight to the blue journal Stiles had given him. Derek read it over and over again thousands of times. Almost knew it front to back.

"I only use it for hunting." Chris lied smoothly.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you could use it to jump-start a 747." Parrish said.

"This property belongs to me and the charges were dropped." Chris argued.

"Although I'm not exactly sure who responsible for that." Parrish replied.

"I am," John spoke up as he walked into his office with everyone else, "I'll take care of this Parish."

"Sheriff I'm not kidding." Parrish said. "This thing is a few watts from being a light saber."

"I said I'll take care of it." John repeated. Parrish walked away and close the door. John sat behind his desk as he stared up at them. "The specialist I saw in LA told me the thing that every doctor says when he's trying to avoid a lawsuit. 'We can't say for sure'. And then I spoke with Melissa. These are brain scans. My wife's, Stiles', and Hope." John laid their brain scans that were the same on the table. "I knew that they were similar. But those are the same. Exactly the same."

"And I'm guessing this isn't possible." Derek spoke up.

"Not even remotely." John agreed.

"So the tricksters is still playing tricks. But why this tricks?" Chris wondered.

"When I was in the Army," John started, "an officer told me, 'if you want to defeat your enemy, you don't take away their courage. You take away their hope.'"

"You don't look like a man who gives up hope easily." Chris said.

"But Stiles might. Hope, Hope would give up a lot easier. If she knew it would save her brother or Derek." John replied.  
Derek raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean she would give up easily for me?"

"She didn't tell you?" John wondered. Derek didn't say anything. John chuckle softly. "She probably didn't tell anyone now that I think of it. I made her tell me. Before the first time the twins went missing Hope had a feeling that she was the bad guy. When she kept on seeing her kids she knew it was going to be her for some strange reason. I ask her would you ever give up, let Anya take full control. She said, 'yes. In a heartbeat I would let this demon inside of me take full control if it meant saying you, or Stiles or Derek. Because if you three are alive it's worth me dying.'"

Derek's heart ache from hearing that. The love of his life would die just so he would be happy.

"Any way," John continued, "if these things are inside of my kid's body and using their mother's disease as some sort of psychological trick, then this isn't just a fight for his body. It's also a fight for their body it's also a fight for their mind right?"

"You know they've left people severely injured and others dead." Chris said.

"That's why I need the two of you. I need people who are experienced in this kind of thing. I need you to help stop my kids." John replied.

Lydia, John, and Derek stood in Chris office with all of his non-lethal weapons talking about the plan. Lydia was searching for her best friend and as the adults try to make her not help because they didn't want her to get hurt but she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"What's the plan?" Lydia asked.

"Our best shot right now is for Derek to try to pick up Stiles' scent at Eichen House and then my house for Hope." John said. "You don't smell Allison here right?"

"It's faint. Like she hasn't been here for a while." Derek explained.

"Should all four of us be going to the same place?" Lydia asked.

"Well, where else has Stiles, Hope, and Allison been showing up?" John asked.

"School and the hospital." Chris said.

"And then they disappeared. Once we started looking for them." Derek replied. "He's getting us to repeat the same moves."

"So what do we do then? Wait for them to come to us?" John wondered.

"We can't. Not if the oni can find them when the sun goes down." Chris argued.

"Scott's working on them right now, with Kira." Lydia spoke up.

"That's the problem. We're all trying outfox the fox." Chris said.

"Listen," John started, "I'll understand if anyone wants to back out."

"I can't back out I have to find Hope." Derek argued.  
"And I need to find Stiles." Lydia said and then added, "And Hope and Allison!"

"Well apparently I'm carrying a lightsaber." Chris replied.

"Okay so Chris go to Eichen House, Lydia and I will check the hospital, and Derek check my places see if they been home yet." John ordered.

_Oh Hope, _Derek thought as he left the Argent's _where can you be?_

* * *

Derek walked up into Hope's room breathing in her scent. It was fain and old. He could smell Hope being tired and depressed. He was told that she had a small case of depression and that it was coming back. Derek sat on her bed and took a deep breath in. It was so hard. All Derek wanted to do was to hug Hope. That's all. Was that too much to ask for?

"Derek?" A voice said. Derek looked up to see Hope. She looked...well horrible. Her hair was in ponytail and she was in jeans, a long blue sleeve shirt, leather jacket, and black high heel combat boots. Her eyes were red from crying and there was bags under her eyes. Blood dripping from the top of her head. "Is it really you?"  
"Hope." Derek said breathless. He got up fast and Hope ran to him she jumped and wrap her legs around his waist. Derek had one hand under her butt and the other the small of her back. Her hands went around his neck as she laid her head on her arms. "Are you okay? Where's Stiles?"

Hope pulled away and looked into Derek's big green eyes. "I don't know where he is. But I'm going to do something, something bad and I wanted to see you before I do this bad thing."

"This bad thing, is this you or Anya that's going to do this or you?" Derek asked.

"Me. All me. But I'm so sorry." Hope apologized tears falling from her eyes. "I'm so, so, so sorry baby. And I know you're going to be upset and mad at me but I'm sorry. This is something I have to do."

"Hey, hey," Derek said, "I can never be mad or upset with you. I love you. And nothing you can do make me mad at you or upset."

Hope got off of Derek and place a light kiss on his check.

"I love you." Hope replied as her eyes began her voice began to change into a different tone as if she was being take over. Control by someone else. "And sorry."

That was the last thing Derek remember before he passed out.

Derek awoke with John, Lydia, and Chris around him. He was on the floor in Hope's bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked. "What happened?"

"I saw Hope." Derek explained. "She was apologizing about something bad she as going to do. Something really bad." Derek got up as the humans/banshee stared at him. "What? I'm fine. Let's go check out Stiles' room."

As he was just about too walked out of the room he saw a purple sticky note on the doorway. It read: **_I'm sorry ~H _**

Derek walked into Stiles' room to see a chess board with sticky notes on each piece with names on it. His name was on the king. Hope's name knight and was off the board, like she was alright checkmate. Allison was a bishop also off the board. Dead.

"What is this?" Lydia asked.

"This is what Hope and Stiles use to try to explain to me about all of you." John explained.

"Cool maybe it's a message from Hope or Stiles. The real twins." Lydia added.

"Do you think there's any reason my name's on the king?" Derek spoke up.

"Maybe it's Hope's chess board." Chris offered the idea.

"No." Lydia snapped shutting the idea down. "Hope hated chess. This is Stiles'. I don't think it's a message now that I think about it."

"It's a threat from the nogitsune." Chris agreed.

"They're at the loft. My place. That's what he's trying to tell us. And he wants us to come there." Derek said.

"Night's falling." Lydia replied. "This couldn't sound any more like a trap."

"I don't think it is." John spoke up.

"I think your opinion might be slightly biased, Sheriff." Chris replied.

"Hear me out," John started, "what we're dealing with here is basically someone who lacks motive. No rhyme no reason-"

"Meaning what?" Lydia interrupted.

"Our enemy is not a killer." John explained.

"It's a trickster. The killing is just a by-product." Derek said.

"If you're trying to sit it won't kill us, I'm not feeling too confident about that." Chris replied.

"It won't. It wants irony. It wants to play a trick. It wants a joke." Lydia agreed with John. "And all we need is a new punch line."

"Well the sun is setting. What do you have in mind?" Derek asked.

* * *

Derek, Chris, Lydia, and John was at Derek's loft. They open the door to see three very tired teenagers. Hope stood on Stiles' left side with a gun on her belt. She held her older brother's hand. Hope's eyes were blood red and her skin was a pale white as snow. Her hair was different. Red, curly, and an afro. Allison stood on Stiles' right with a crossbow in her hand. Stiles stood in the middle a big grin on his face.

"Hi dad." The twins greeted evil smiles on their faces.


	67. De-Void: Be nice to that Hope, for me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Blah blah, pleas review. We are almost done with season 3 part B and I don't think anyone can guess who I'm going to kill off. I've decide to keep Allison alive so that's one of my big hints. The other will be it's one of the MAIN CHARACTERS no it's not Allison. Guess in the reviews!**

**_De-Void: Be nice to that Hope_**

Chris cock his gun a pointed at Void Stiles and Hope. Deep down in Void Stiles, the real Stiles put his hand in front of Hope not wanting her to get her. So deep down Stiles was still there. Void Stiles move his hand pushing the real Stiles, deeper and deeper down. John cock his gun and pointed it right at Chris. It was a show down. Anya laughed softly. Someone was about to die.

"Argent, listen to me. Don't do this." John said looking at his kids and then back at Chris.

"Why not?" Chris wondered. "I've done it before. Werewolves, berserker, demons, I can easily add a nogitsune to the list."

"If you kill his son," Void Allison spoke up, "you're to have to kill me too."

"Allison, would have wanted to die with honor not with some monster in side of her." Chris said.

"Put it down!" John yelled. "Put it down! Put it down!"

"Dad, he's going to shoot us. Dad he's going to kill us." Anya said her voice cracking.

"Don't' listen." Chris ordered.

"Put it down!" John yelled again not caring about what Chris was saying. "Put it down now!"

"Shoot us." Void Allison begged.

"Put the gun down!" John yelled.

"Shoot us!"

"Argent put it down!"

"Stop, it. This is what they want. This is exactly what they want." Lydia yelled getting all the attention on her. Anya smiled big as the sun went down.

"Not exactly." Anya said. "I was kind of hoping Scott would be here. But I'm glad you all have your guns out. It's it a tad bit easier."

"Because you're not here to kill us. You're here to protect us." Void Stiles said as the three move out of the way and three nogitsune appear. Chris, John, and Derek stared fighting the nogitsune. The three evil teenagers disappeared.

"What happened?" Lydia asked from the back as she fought no one. She knew her bounders as a banshee, fighting wasn't something she could do.

"They disappeared." Derek panted. "They literally just vanished."

* * *

The three evil teenagers stood in the basement of Eichen House. Workers at Eichen House found a dead body in the walls. So now there big hole in the wall were the dead body laid. Mrs. Yukimura, Kira's evil mother, stood next to the dead body as if she knew the dead person looking down at the dead person. Above the big hole in the wall there was a kanji. In other words it was a backwards five.

"Why that kanji?" Anya spoke up breaking the dead silence. "Why 'self'?"

"To signify that he died as himself. Because Rhys wasn't a monster." Mrs. Yukimura said as she turn around and looked at the evil threesome. "Not like you three."

"If we're such monsters, why'd you call off the oni?" Void Stiles asked.

"What happened to the woman who called out for chaos, strife and pain to descend upon everyone and everything? What happened?" Void Allison wondered.

"I don't want that anymore." Mrs. Yukimura replied looking at the three.

"We'll we do. Did you bring this here thinking you could hid it from us?" Anya wondered as she walked over to Mrs. Yukimura and pulled a small black knife from her jacket. Anya broke Mrs. Yukimura wrist as she held the knife in her hand. "Bad idea."

Anya then turned around and shove the knife into Void Stiles' stomach. Void Stiles smiled a big evil grin and pulled the knife and looked up.

"What have you done?" Mrs. Yukimura asked panting.

"Chaos is come again." Void Stiles said as flies started to fly out of the wound in his stomach.

* * *

Like any evil people the three teenagers had an evil lair. By evil lair it was just Derek's old place with the school bus. Void Stiles sat on the couch looking over some plans he hand as Void Allison and Anya sat at the table. Anya's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Hope to control of her own body.

"Hey um can I talk to you outside?" Hope asked. Void Allison nodded her head and walked outside. Hope grab a piece of paper real fast and wrote something down. She then grab a silver knife and walked outside.

* * *

Lydia and Aiden were in the car. Lydia's super natural power thingy was acting up. She drove in a circle three times. She started to drive into a parking lot fast.

"Lydia stop!" Aiden yelled. Lydia stopped and saw a girl's body on the ground. Lydia jumped out of her car and ran to the girl on the ground. The girl was Allison. Allison was passed out but look normal. No more circle under her eyes, her skin wasn't pale, she looked normal. Her hair was all over the place and had a folded piece of paper on her chest. Lydia pick it up and read it.

* * *

Loud knocking noise woke poor Derek up. He walked downstairs and opened the door. Hope was on the ground. Her hair was curly on the ground. There was bags under her eyes. Her skin an unhealthy color. There was a small note her stomach that read **_Take me to McCall's._**

* * *

There was a loud knock and then a doorbell at the McCall's house. Scott ran down stairs and open the door. Stiles laid on the ground passed out on the ground. Scott pick up Stiles and laid him on the couch. He then called Lydia.

"Lydia I found-" Scott started.

"Dude I know already. Me and Aiden found Allison and Derek found Hope. We're coming over to your place with Deaton so get ready." Lydia interrupted and then hung up. Scott only had enough to wake hi mom up when Derek, Lydia, and Deaton walked in. Derek had Hope in her arms as Aiden had Allison her his.

"Put them on the couch." Scott said. Derek put Hope next to Stiles as Allison sat on the other side. Allison was still passed out as the twins were wide awake. Anya was taking full control over Hope so her eyes were pitch black. Her hair was all over the place like afro. There was blood coming from the top of her head but no open wound. Stiles had a whole in his shirt at the stomach area and there was dry blood.

"Guys this is crazy. They need to go to the hospital." Melissa spoke up looking at the blood on the twins.

"Mom remember what happened the last time he went to the hospital?'" Scott argued.

"It doesn't look like their bleeding. I think they might be healing." Deaton said.

"You mean how we heal?" Derek wondered. "That's good right?"

"For them. Yes. Us? I'm not so sure." Deaton replied.

"Well, if we're not going to kill them, why aren't we tying them down with big chains?" Aiden asked.

"I might have something a little more effective." Deaton said as he opened his bag. Anya got up fast and tried to run out not even caring about Void Stiles. Derek grab her as Anya started to scream, "Get him off of me!" Derek put her back on the couch as Deaton stuck a needle in both of the twins and Allison.

The twins stop moving. Void Stiles smiled and laugh softly. "Kanima venom. Nice touch."

Anya looked up at Aiden and started talking to him. "You know how they say that twins get a feeling when the other one's in pain? You didn't lost that talent too did you?"

"Oh I hope not." Void Stiles added. "You're going to need it. Okay I'll give you a little hint. Ethan's at the school."  
Aiden got up and left trying to save his brother.

Anya laughed. 'Oh I hope he gets there in time. I like the twin's Short temper. Homicidal compulsions."

"Yes dear twin of mine they're a lot more fun than you kakemono trying to save the world every day." Void Stiles agreed.

"Doc, you brought something to paralyze their bodies. You got anything for their mouths?" Scott asked.

"Yes, I do." Deaton said as he got duct tape up and put it on the twin's mouth. They started laughing for some strange reason. Derek, Scott, Lydia, and Deaton walked into another room talking quietly.

"How did you find Allison?" Scott asked.

"Banshee thingy went off and I found her in a parking lot with this note on her stomach. It was from Hope, the real Hope." Lydia said and then looked up at Derek. "I think she wanted you to read it." Lydia handed Derek the note and he read it.

**_Hey Lydia, don't ask why I know you would find her let's just go with it. Derek, this was the big bad thing that I was going to do and I'm sorry about it. Last night for an hour I got control over my own body. I knew how to save Allison, how to get the demon out of her. It won't be the same for me or my brother. See to get a demon out of a hunter you have to kill the hunter. Make her human. The thing was…..there's a 52% that she would have no memory of me and Stiles. Because I killed she and Stiles brought her in this whole mess a long time ago. But yeah I thought let the odds ever me in my favor. So I'm so sorry if it goes wrong. I wanted her to get out of this whole every mess and I only knew one way. Allison won't have any memory about everything bad we did. I made sure of that. So instead of her having all the memories of the people we'd kill I have them now. So if you guys do save me I'm not going to be the same. So I fix Allison because she was the only one who I knew how to fix. But believe me the moment I find out how to save Stiles I will. _**

**_Good Luck._**

**_Love you Derek, I'm sorry._**

**_~H_**

Back in the living room Melissa was cleaning up all the blood on the twins. Each twins was beginning to cry and had one tear coming out of their eyes.

"Stiles? Hope?" Melissa whispered. The twins nodded. Melissa took the tape off their mouths.

"Really, Melissa?" Void Stiles wondered. "We shed one little tear? That's all it takes. Come on."

"You can't crumble that easily. How are you going to hold up when Scott knows the truth?" Anya added.

"What?" Melissa wondered.

"When he find out why his dad really left. You know they overheard it, right." Void Stiles said as Melissa had a confuse look on her face. "You had no idea. You called Stilinski right after it happened but you didn't tell Scott. But you told the Sheriff. Hmm. But the twins heard it like hear everything."

"But you want to know why they never told Scottie?" Anya continued. "Because they knew that Scott would never forgive you. They knew how much he would hate you."

"This isn't you two." Melissa said.

"It is now." Anya said and grinned big. Melissa got out duct tape and put it right back on their mouths.

In the dining room with Lydia, Deaton, Derek, and Scott…

"But the scroll said to change his body." Lydia argued.

"That's if I translated it correctly." Deaton agreed. "We're looking for a cure in something that might actually be nothing more than a proverb or a metaphor."

"What if they don't want it? They never wanted to be a werewolf." Scott wondered.

"What if it save their lives?" Derek argued.

"What if it kills them? I've never done this before." Scott said. "I mean, what if I bite them and accidentally hit an artery or something."

"The venom is not going to last long. Something needs to be done sooner than later." Deaton replied.

"I have an idea." Derek spoke up.

Derek's horrible idea was calling in Peter. So now everyone stood in the living room looking at the two evil twins and pass out Allison.

"They don't look like they would survive a slap across the face, much less the bite of a werewolf." Peter taunted.

"You don't think it would work?" Derek wondered.

"This is more a war of the mind than the body." Peter said. "There are better methods to wining this battle."

"What kind of methods?" Lydia asked.

"We're going to get inside their heads." Peter explained.

"So do we have a plan?" Deaton asked.

"Scott is going to try and dig through pale and sickly Evil Stiles' mind to unearth pale and sickly Real Stiles. Derek going to do the same to Hope. Then the will guide them back from the depths of their own subconscious. But he's not going to do it alone."

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked.

"Someone needs to go with both of them." Peter said. "Now I would gladly go with Derek and save my nephew's future's wife because I need some cool-do-points but the real question is who going to go with Scottie?"

"I'll go." Lydia offered. So Lydia pulled up a chair and at next to Stiles. Derek and Peter just stood behind Hope.

"Good luck." Deaton said. Scott stuck his werewolf nails in the back of Stiles' neck and then back of Lydia's neck. Derek and Peter stuck their werewolf nails in the back of Hope's neck, going inside her head.

_Derek and Peter were in the hospital in Hope's head. They were tied down to beds. Peter got his claws out and got out of the bed. He then help his nephew get out and the two stood in the hospital room._

_"__So now what?" Peter asked._

_"__What do you mean?" Derek wondered._

_"__This is your girlfriend shouldn't you know the way around her head?" Peter said._

_"__Yeah, I know." Derek lied as he pointed towards a door. "That-a-way!"_

_"__God help me." Peter mumbled as he walked out the door with Derek. They walked straight into the Beacon Hill High School hallways. There was a young girl with a gray sweatshirt on and jean walking in front of the Hales with her head down._

_"__Did you hear about Lisa and Jackson cheated on Hope." A girl whispered in the hallway to group of girls._

_"__I heard that Hope turning all emo and cutting herself." Another girl whispered._

_"__Ewe we can't be friends with someone who turns all emo and stuff that nasty." Someone replied._

_"__I heard that she beat up Lisa and Jackson." Someone whispered._

_"__Well someone told me that it was Hope and Lisa that was cheating on Jackson." Someone said._

_"__She is such a prude." A person said. "She didn't give out to Jackson if you know what I mean and so Jackson slept with Lisa instead."_

_"__Well if that's the case Hope got what she deserve." Someone said as the young girl in the sweatshirt walked passed the girls. The group stared at the young girl and started laughing._

_"__Yeah Hope next time your with a boyfriend are you going to give out." A girl shouted as the group laughed. "Don't be such a prude."_

_Sweatshirt girl, which must have been a younger version of Hope took off her hoodie and looked at the girls._

_"__I was meaning to ask you how's the A.I.D's?" Younger Hope snapped. "And who did you get it from? Kaleb? Angel? Dario? Or was it the chick you were doing it with the locker room?"_

_The girl blushed three different colors and looked down fast. Younger Hope then turned around and continue walking away. Derek started to go after her._

_"__Derek what are you doing?" Peter called out as he went after Derek._

_"__I think she can lead us to our Hope." Derek answered. Younger Hope walked into a classroom with the Hales hot on her trail. The moment the Hales walked into the classroom the room change. Change into a background. The Stilinski's backyard. The backyard hadn't change much but either Derek or Peter had been to the Stilinski's backyard. There was a big oak tree with a tree house a swing. About eight year old girl was on the swing. Young Hope. Her hair was long and down, straight. Her eyes red as if she been crying. She was in a black dress and small black heels. As Derek was going to walked up to her when a voice spoke up from the back._ _"__She can't see you." Thirteen Hope said. "Or I should say that I can't see you."_

_Derek spin around to see and older version of Hope. Around the age of thirteen. Her hair was only to her shoulders and her eyes weren't red or black a normal chocolate brown. She was in a blue tank top, drape front gray jacket, jeans, and three inch blue heels._

_"__Hope?" Peter wondered. The thirteen Hope nodded._

_"__Even at the age I would only wear heels." Thirteen Hope mumbled and laughed softly. "Hello Peter and Derek."_

_Derek turned around about to hug Hope when she shook her head 'no.'_

_"__I wouldn't try." Hope said. "I'm not really here. I'm only another one of the version of Hope's. So you can't touch me only see me. Although in my opinion I'm the best looking one."_

_"__What memory is this?" Peter wondered._

_"__This is when I had to go to mother's funeral." Hope explained. I was only seven when I lost her. And even worst I was in the room when she died. That's probably why I'm so screw up now. See my mother dying in front of me and not knowing anything to do about it…..wasn't a good thing for a seven year old to see."_

_"__Where is Stiles or your dad?" Derek asked._

_"__Stiles and Dad are inside with everyone." Hope said. "I came out here because I wanted some alone time." _

_The door opened and a three kids walked right through Peter and over to eight year old Hope. Thirteen Hope and Derek walked over to Peter._

_"__What-" Derek was about to ask when someone interrupted him._

_"__Shh I like this part." Thirteen Hope shushed._

_"__Hope are you okay?" Eight year old Scott asked._

_The young Hope said nothing._

_"__Hope we're hear if you want to talk about it." The younger Lydia added._

_The young Hope again said nothing._

_"__Lyd, Scottie, leave us only for a minute." Stiles spoke up. Lydia and Scott nodded and went back inside. The young Hope looked up at her twin to see her brother crying. "Come here." _

_Young Hope got off the swing and hug her brother crying in his shoulder._

_"__I promise I'll take care of you. I promise." Stiles said crying._

_"__Ah I love that part." Thirteen Hope said and turned to the Hales. "Now what do you want? You shouldn't be here."_

_"__We're here to guide our Hope to the real world." Derek explained. "Do you know where our Hope is?"_

_"__Inside there." Thirteen Hope said and pointing towards the door. "Derek please treat that me nice. I mean….god this is hard treat me nice. I know what Jackson going to do to me in a couple of years and that breaks my heart. It hurts so much. So please me nice to your Hope." _

_"__I will." Derek said as he and his uncle walked through the door. Now it was a white room with a lot of weapons on the walls. Knives, swords, switch blades, guns, if it was a weapon it was on the wall. Hope, Derek's Hope, was on the floor crying. Her ankle was chain to wall. She was in blue crop top and black short. Blood all over her body. A young girl around the age of six with and afro stood over Hope._

_"__Why do you keep fighting back?" The girl wondered and the laughed. "Do we need to reason with Mr. Sharp-Knife?"_

_"__The strongest people are not those who show strength in front of us, but those who win the battles we know nothing about." Hope said as she sip blood and then wipe her mouth. "No one knows about this battle I'm fighting but I will win. Anya you will lose. You've lost before and you'll lose again."_

_"__You know what I think Mr. Sharp-Knife is going to have to reason with us." Anya said as she pick up a knives._

_"__Hope!" Derek yelled. The girls turned around. Anya's eyes widen with fear as Hope's eyes widen with hope._

_"__Derek!" Hope cried out as she tried to get up and fell. _

_"__No!" Anya shouted. "You can do this to that stupid Stiles but not me! You are not going to get Hope back! No! So get out!"_

_"__Derek!" Hope screamed as she started to fade away._

The Hales were back in the real world. Derek and Peter where pushed back by an invisible force as Lydia fell to the ground and Scott was pushed back too. Stiles sat up fast. Peter walked over to Lydia fast asking for a name. Scott and Derek got up fast and went straight for the twins.

"Why didn't it work?" Scott wondered. Stiles' head snapped up fast as he started to move fast. Stiles ripe off the duct tape on his mouth and got on all four on the ground. He pulled out a white bandage like thing out of his mouth coughing and trying to breathe. He then started to vomit the bandage like thing back air came out of his mouth as he did this. When he stop he started to breath in a deep breath and got up sat and stood next to everyone else. The bandages stated to move and a person formed out of the bandages. With bandage covering any skin that would be show. He started to move to the group. Peter and Scott pushed him back.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Scott said. The guy started to undo his bandage and Stiles was under all of them.

"Where-where's Hope?" Stiles asked first. Everyone looked around. The Stiles that was on the ground, Void Stiles, was gone. So was Lydia and Hope. The front door was open.

"Hope?" Derek yelled as he walked out the door. "HOPE?"


	68. Insatiable: Don't Die

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Blah blah, please review. This is the episode. This is the episode we all been waiting for. So got get some popcorn, a drink, and some tissues. This episode, this one is going to be a tear breaking. I cried writing this. So please read and review. **

**Insatiable: Don't die**

Previously on the Stilinski Twins

Hi friends. Got your junk food, drink and tissues this one going to be long and sad. Did anyone guess the character that's going to die correctly? Let's find out. So Stiles fought the evil Stiles so now they are to different people- regular Stiles and Evil Stiles. Derek and Peter watch Hope's memories how she deal with Jackson cheating on her with that stupid chick Lisa and her mother's dead. They also saw how Stiles' promise to protect Hope when he knew nothing about the supernatural.

Allison was a normal person now because of a big thing Hope did. So Hope killed the evil Allison in her. Good thing Allison going to be okay Yay. Bad things she might not remember the twins and Hope would feel and remember all the deaths Evil Allison cause. But hey that's not that bad. But Hope could go more insane if her friends save her.

Another big thing. Lydia was taken by Evil Stiles and Anya who was taking control of Hope like always. Right now Derek is doing everything is power to find his girlfriend. Stiles is healing as fast as his little human body can and the moment his fine he going to look for his sister. Allison is still trying to understand everything that happened. Isaac who is all better now is more worried about Allison than Lydia and Hope because his a douche-bag. Chris worrying about his daughter. John worrying about his daughter. Is that it? No Scott. Scott didn't know who he wanted to save in the end. Hope. Lydia. Or Stiles.

And now you are all caught up for the Stilinski Twins.

* * *

Stiles and Allison laid on the couch as Melissa was making sure that they were A-Okay. Melissa was a little scared to be around with the ex-killers. So she was on a lot of edge afraid to be around them. Scott was in the kitchen getting drinks for everyone. When Melissa was done the ex-killers started talking to her.

"How are we?" Stiles asked.

"Well…medically, you guys seem okay. Like a real person." Melissa said.

"Okay so if we are real are we really ourselves?" Allison wondered as Scott walked in with no drinks. He totally forget what he was doing in the fiction. "Is she here?"

Scott nodded his head as he opened the door and Noshiko, Kira's mom, walked in with two oni-s.

"Do you two recognize me?" Noshiko asked. The non-evil teenagers didn't say anything. Kira ran inside the McCall house.

"Mom don't do this." Kira begged.

"It's already done." Noshiko replied. The oni walked over to the teenagers. Stiles and Allison stood up as each oni grab the back of their necks and their eyes glow yellow. Then it stopped. The teenagers fell to the floor shaking as the oni disappeared. Everyone but Noshiko ran to them. "Look behind their ears."

There was a backwards five behind both of them. That meant it work. That was a good thing.

"So we're actually ourselves." Allison said as she sat up, leaning on the couch.

"More you than nogitsune." Noshiko agreed.

"Can the oni find him?" Stiles asked.

"Tomorrow night. It's too close to dawn now." Noshiko said.

"Can they kill him?" Kira asked. "What are we going to do about Hope and Lydia?"

"Killing him it depends how strong he is. And Hope, I don't think there is a way with separating the demon inside. Maybe making the demon weaker. That's about it." Noshiko said. "Lydia they took her for an advantage."

"You mean her power?" Stiles wondered.

"The power of the banshee." Noshiko agreed.

* * *

Lydia was in a small alley. Underground. The space was very tight so it wasn't a good place for a claustrophobic. Luckily Lydia wasn't one. But Hope….Hope hated tight places was a passion. With Lydia's banshee powers she could hear a distain screaming. Voices telling her something. But she couldn't understand what they were trying to tell her.

"Can you hear them?" A voice said from one part of the alley. Lydia turned around to see Anya, Hope, and Evil Stiles. Lydia whimpered and started walked the other way. "Louder than usual isn't it. Well that's because a lot of bad things happened down here."

"What are the voices telling you, Lyd?" Anya asked using Hope's voice.

_It isn't Hope. It isn't Hope. _Lydia had to keep thinking as she walked faster and faster.

"Are they saying that Stiles' and Hope are dying? They are, you know. They're dying." Anya said. Lydia came to a dead end. Wow this was such like a horror film. The killer was her best friend and her brother and she was at t dead end. There was a case like thing that would lead to now were.

"Then what do you need me for?" Lydia asked. "You think I can tell you something?"

Lydia turned around to see the two evil people right in front of her. Anya and Evil Stiles laughed softly.

"Oh we know you can." Anya said.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Lydia shouted.

"You won't have to. You'll be screaming." Evil Stiles said and disappeared into thin air. Anya looked up at Lydia, crying Lydia.

"I don't get it." Anya said as she sat down on the stairs as Lydia stood next to the cage.

"You don't get what?" Lydia asked.

"Why you stay in this mess. You could of move to a different town the moment Jackson left but you didn't, why?"

"I wanted to say for my friends. I'm not going to leave my friend just because I'm scared." Lydia explained.

Anya laughed. "Because you love them?" Lydia nodded. "Hope taught me that. I died when I was very, very, very young. Died saving my brother's life."

"I don't care." Lydia snapped.

"Well you going to hear my story." Anya said. "Someone needs to hear my story. Someone other than Hope. So like I was saying before I was interrupted, I died saving my brother's life. His name was Christin but I called him Chris. He looked like me. Black kid with a black like afro. We were slaves because of our father. He sold us so he could have more money to gamble. Christin hated being a slave. He hated having to listen to people and wanted more for me. I was cooking at taking care of kids at the age of five. My brother working the farm."

"One day he was picking food and gave me an apple. One apple. That's all it took. Our owner Mr. Jack was wearing a pink t-shirt. I hate pink now. He threat to kill Christin. 'You took my things!' He shouted at us. 'That's the number one rule don't take our things. Now you have to go.' It was for something so stupid. I ran in front of my brother as the bullet went straight into my heart. I died for my brother. I watch over him though. He grew old with a nice one name Avery. They had three kids Anya, Hope, and Chucky. The whole story about being re-born. That's true. We angels wait our turn to pick someone who's going to die and take over their body. The next time they would be born that would be us. I was sent to Earth and I saw Hope dying by the tree. I pick her instead of Scottie. With my luck though she lived. And with all the supernatural I thought maybe, just maybe if I get her kill I care take over her so fast and live. Killing people that was just a fun bonus. So their story. And it's not wrong. I didn't do anything wrong."

"You killed people just for the fun of it." Lydia said. "And you see nothing wrong with this story?"

"If it was you would you just wait quietly until she died?" Anya snapped.

"Yes, "Lydia argued, "I would have. I'm not going to end someone's life just so I can life. And if you haven't notice life sucks. Because you have to do all these things just to be happy? It's so not worth it sometimes. But in the end if you're happy your life was worth living."

"I'm over you right now." Anya said and disappeared.

* * *

In Hope's head….

_Hope laid on the ground over living right now. She wanted to give up so much. This, this paint that she was going through it wasn't worth it. The juice was not worth the squeeze. Luckily Anya was talking to someone so she wasn't be torture. Hope's leg was still chain to the wall so she couldn't get out even if she. Even if she wanted. The thing that was really going through her head was if she wanted to give up or not. Right then and there giving up seem the easiest. No more pain. But she couldn't do that. She had to keep going on for her brother, for her boyfriend, her dad. Everyone that loved her. She had to keep living for them. A girl walked into the two room. A younger version of Hope. Around of the age of thirteen._

_"__Hey me." Younger Hope greeted. "How you doing?"_

_"__Bad, me, really, really bad. I'm starting to lose feeling in my leg." Older Hope replied. "How about you? I haven't seen you since I turned fourteen."_

_"__Yeah I know. Fourteen Hope that girl kind of mean." 13 Hope said. "I miss you. You should be childish so I can come back and looked at everyone. Lydia and Stiles really grew up."_

_"__Yeah," Older Hope agreed, "he lost the braces thank God. And they don't know it yet but they're going to end up together."_

_"__Yes! I've been shipping them forever. I call it Stydia." _

_"__I knew I still call them that." The two Hope's laughed and smiled softly._

_"__And the Derek guy god he is hot!" Younger Hope said._

_"__Yeah I got a good guy." Older Hope agreed._

_"__Don't get rid of him I like him." Younger Hope begged. "I really like this one I think his going to be good to us."_

_"Yeah I do to I think he is." Older Hope agreed. Younger Hope grinned her young grin. There was a loud noise in the background. Younger Hope's smile disappeared. _

_"I have to go." Younger Hope said as she ran towards the door._

_"Why? Please don't leave me it's so lonely in here." Older Hope begged._

_Before Younger Hope was about to go out the door she r turned around and looked at the older version of herself. "I'm sorry I have to go. Do me a favor. Don't grow up. Be me as long as you can. Because well I'm awesome and growing up sucks."_

_"I promise." Older Hope said as the younger version of herself left._

* * *

At Allison's place Isaac was trying to explain everything that happened as she black out. She was doing very well since she remember all the stuff about nogitsunes and oni-s.

"Okay so who was evil with you?" Isaac asked already knowing the answer.

"Someone was evil with me?" Allison repeated. "I thought I was the only one."

Oh no. This wasn't good. Allison...she didn't remember her best friend and her best friend's twin brother. It was going to be a long day for Isaac.

"Yeah Stiles and Hope. They were evil with you." Isaac said.

"Whose Stiles and Hope?" Allison asked confuse written all over her face.

Those words broke Isaac heart. The thing he been dreading, the thing that he didn't want to happen, happen. She didn't remember the main people in her life. Stiles Stilinski and Hope Stilinski. Isaac got on his phone and pulled up a picture of the old Hale Pack. When everyone was alive. Everyone was at dinner. He gave Allison his phone.

"Who in the picture?" Isaac asked.

"Boyd, Erica, Derek, me, you, Scott, Lydia, Peter, the guy that was at Scott's house yesterday, and some chick I've never met." Allison replied.

"Those, those people you don't know are one of your best friends. The girl is Hope Stilinski and that's her older brother Stiles Stilinski." Isaac explained.

"Stilinski? Like the Sheriff's kids?"

"Yeah he had twins. Do you know who was the first person to talk to you when you came to Beacon Hills High?" Isaac wondered.  
"Lydia and Jackson."

"No it was Hope. She brags about it because she was the first one to talk to you." Isaac said.

"So you're saying that I don't remember my best friend?" Allison asked.

"Yeah."

"Why don't I remember them?"  
"That's a story even I don't understand." Isaac replied.  
"Who can tell us this story?" Allison asked.

"Derek who is hunting for his girlfriend, Hope, Lydia who is still missing, Scott maybe, and Hope who is missing too."

"Wait a minute." Allison said. "My 'best friend'," Allison asked using air quotes, "is dating Derek?"

"For a long time year, she the pack mama." Isaac explained. "She been with Derek as far as I've been told the moment they met the basic been together. There was a small time were there was a break and even then she was still the pack mama as Derek the alpha even if he doesn't have his alpha powers."

"We need to get to Scott so I can hear the whole story." Allison said as she stood up. "So I can save both of my best friends."

* * *

Lydia was still trap. At the end of the alley next to the cage like thing. Luckily the evil 'twins' didn't make her still in it. Bad thing she was trap, obviously, and that she was ruining her favorite dress since she had to sit down. Standing in heels in the cold...not fun. Sitting in the cold with a dress on...a little bit more. But she wasn't crying anymore still whimpering and scared ever time the 'twins' came closer to her. But she wasn't crying that's the goal of this. Evil Stiles and Anya sat on the stairs waiting for something to happen

"They'll find me. My friends are going to find me." Lydia spoke up. "They're going to find us Hope, if you can hear me. They're going to find us."

Evil Stiles' laughing softly. It was a sicken sound to Lydia. "You think so? I myself, was kind of wondering what they're doing right now. What useless lead they're chasing?"

"I wonder if maybe some of them have bigger problems to deal with right now," Anya added using Hope's voice, "are they really spending every minute looking for us, Lyd."

"Are they waiting for night fall?" Evil Stiles said as he started too walked towards Lydia. "Focused on some hopeless gesture to pass the time?"

Lydia stood up and was in the corner as Evil Stiles stood in front of her. He grab her hair and Lydia started to whimper tears forming in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Lydia asked in a whispered tone.

"More." Evil Stiles said.

"More what?"

"The Tricksters storied all about food Lyd," Anya spoke up from the stairs were she was still sitting, "the coyote, the raven, the fox. They're all hungry. He's the same."

"I just crave something a little different. I eat what you feel." Evil Stiles said. "And I'm insatiable."

* * *

Long story short. Meredith Walker lived in Eichen House. Now just because someone lived at Eichen House doesn't mean that they're completely crazy. Although in Meredith case she was competently crazy. Meredith was a banshee just like Lydia. But she was a banshee that was weird and crazy so it was harder to understand what she was trying to tell everyone. Throughout the nogitsune time her banshee powers been acting crazy. Hearing buzzing noises, screaming, and kids laughing. Stiles called Meredith up and wanted to talk to her. He thought maybe Meredith knew where his sister, Hope, and love of his life, Lydia, were. So Meredith sat on the edge of Scott's bed with Isaac, a very confuse Allison, and Stiles in the room. As for Scott was down stair talking to his stupid Dad that no one liked.

"Do you know where Lydia and Hope is?" Stiles asked.

"Who are they?" Meredith asked confusing written all over her face. Then she asked as an afterthought. "The red-haired girl and Hale's girlfriend?"

"Yes! Yes! Good. Progress, now all you got to do is tell us where they are." Stiles said.

"Okay," Meredith agreed, "if she tells me."

"If she tells you." Allison repeated. "Can you ask her?"

"I already did."

"Perfect. Perfect. What did she say?" Isaac asked.

Meredith was quiet for a second like she was listening to someone talking. "She said she doesn't want to be found."

"Okay that's good too." Stiles said and the three NOT CRAZY teenagers walked into the hallway and talk quietly. Isaac wanted to torture her. Stiles didn't know what to do.

"If she hears things. Doesn't that mean she's like Lydia?" Allison asked. "A banshee."

An idea popped into Stiles' head as they walked back in the room.

"Okay, just try to focus on the sound around you." Stiles said to Meredith as she nodded her head.

"On what you're hearing." Isaac added.

"Just focus on the silence." Stiles replied.

"Listen to the silence." Isaac added again.

Stiles started to get a tad bit annoyed but didn't say anything. "Focusing on the silences."

"Listening to the-"

"Isaac!" Stiles exclaimed. "Will you just let me handle this, please? I have more experience with banshees."

"Yeah and mental patients." Isaac mumbled.

"Isn't anyone going to get that?" Meredith spoke up.

"Get what?" Allison asked.

"The phone." Meredith explained pointing to Stiles' pocket. Stiles caught on fast and picked up his phone even though no one was calling.

"Hello?" Stiles answered the phone. "Yes, she's actually siring right here. It's for you." Stiles handed Meredith the phone. Meredith nodded her head and gave the phone back to Stiles'.

"They say Coup de fourdre." Meredith repeated speaking French.

"Coup de-what? Is that Spanish?" Stiles wondered.

"It's French." Allison corrected. She knew where her best friends were being held out. She was going to find her best friends.

* * *

In Hope's head...

_Hope was being torture by Anya yet again. Anya stop for a few minutes as she pulled up a chair and sat in front of Hope cleaning off her blades. Hope lead against the wall. She grade a small knife all the wall and was picking the lock._

_"Are you ready for more?" Anya asked as she held up a clean switchblade._

_"I refuse to be subjected to your mind games and lies." Hope said as she spit blood and wipe her mouth. "I will not play a part in your constant drama. You will not manipulate me, hurt me, nor will control me."_

_"I don't know, I think I am hurting you just a little bit." Anya replied. "Why are you still fighting me? You're going to lose. Why haven't you given up yet?"_

_"I miss everyone that loves me. And my knight in torn and tattered armor." Hope explained._

_"Torn and tattered armor?"_

_"I'm not going to wait for a knight in shining armor. His armor is shin because he has never been to war. My knight going to be torn and tattered armor. He is the one who knows how to fight and is sure to be the one who can keep me safe from harm."_

_"I like that." Anya said as she got up and walked over to another wall grabbing another. Lucky for Hope her father taught her how to pick a lock. Hope got up fast holding the knife in her hand and ran to Anya. The battle began._

* * *

Lydia looked over at Evil Stiles and Anya. She heard a whispered a small whispered that only she could hear. "Their coming." Evil Stiles and Anya looked a little bit scared. Lydia grinned.

"You're nervous, aren't you? You know they're coming." Lydia said grinning big. "You know they're going to kill you two."

Evil Stiles got up and pick Lydia up and lock them up in the cage.

"Well that's exactly why I'm keeping you so close to me." Evil Stiles replied as he handed a small black knife. "Use it at the last minute. Then call me."  
"I know dearie." Anya said as she got up and looked at Lydia. "Good luck." And she disappeared.

* * *

Lydia and Hope were being held in an alley at a Chinese Camp back in War II. It was a camp that no one knew about no one that is no one but Noshiko and Evil Stiles. It was Scott, Kira, Allison, Isaac, Stiles, and Derek stood outside the gates of the Chinese Camp.

"We're done this before guys," Scott started his big speak, "a couple of weeks ago we were standing around just like this and we save Malia, remember? That was a total stranger. This is Hope and Lydia."

"I'm here to save my best friends." Allison said as she held her bow in one hand.

"I just came to save my girlfriend." Derek spoke up his claws ready to fight.

"I came to save my sister." Stiles said looking very weak and cold.

"I just didn't feel like doing homework." Isaac replied. The pack walked in, in front of the buildings. Noshiko stood across the pack with three oni-s.

"Kira, turned around and go home. Take your friends with you." Noshiko ordered.

"I can't. When I looked at the game I realized who I actually playing." Kira said. "You."

"She's here. This way." Scott whispered to Stiles and they ran off looking for Lydia and Hope.

"Call them off." Derek growled.

"You think you could take them alive?" Noshiko asked. "You think you can save him?"

"What if we can?" Allison snapped.

"I tried something like it 70 years ago. Your friends are gone." Noshiko said.

"Are you sure?" Kira replied. "Or if Stiles doesn't have to die neither does Hope. Maybe Rhys didn't have to die either."

Noshiko smiled softly. "I see I'm no longer the fox now, Kira. You are. But the nogitsune is still my demon to bury."

* * *

Lydia looked up at evil Stiles.

"They're here. And I don't need to scream to know that they're going to kill you." Lydia said as she grinned big.

"Good because that's exactly why I brought you. I need to know when they'd be close enough. When my own death was closing in." Evil Stiles replied. "Cause only when they're close Anya can do what I've been waiting for."

Evil Stiles disappeared...

* * *

Evil Stiles and Anya stood on one side of the battle flied. Anya held up a broken knife in her hands. The oni-s turned and walked towards the evil 'twins.'

"Mom?"Kira asked. "What is that? What does that mean?"

"It means there's been a change in ownership. Now they belong to us." Anya spoke up grinning.

Anya stood in a black tight pants, gray converse, and a gray sweater that had a white heart in the middle of it. She had red lipstick up and her red afro hair was under a tight beanie. "Attack."

War started. Everyone was fighting someone if it was with fist, claws, knives, or bow and arrows everyone was fighting someone.

* * *

Scott and Stiles found Lydia and got her out of the cage.

"No, no, no, no!" Lydia shouted as the guys help her out of cage. "Why are you here?"

"Lydia we're here for you." Scott said.

"You weren't suppose to be here. You didn't get my message!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Lydia what's happening?" Stiles asked.

"Who else is here? Who came with you? Who else is here?" Lydia cried out.

"Everyone. Lydia come on." Scott yelled as he, Stiles, and Lydia started running back the battle flied.

* * *

Anya was fighting Hope in her head.

_Hope stab Anya in the shoulder and then kicked Anya in the stomach as Anya fell to the ground._

_"__Let me out of here! Let me go back!" Hope screamed as she kicked Anya in the face. Anya mouth was bleeding. She looked up at Hope and laughed._

_"__It's too late." Anya replied with a smile and then laughed. "I've won, let it go Hope. You and you're stupid so call friends lost. The bad guys have one once and for all."_

_"__Bad guys never win." Hope said as she let out a banshee scream._

Hope looked around to see everyone she loved fighting for her, Derek was helping Isaac fight. Kira and her mom fighting two nogitsunes.

Lydia, Stiles, and Scott were running in the alley. They were so close to the end of it were the battle were. Stiles' legs gave out as he fell. Scott didn't notice as he kept running. He wanted to help everyone fight. Lydia stayed behind though. She held onto Stiles, past out Stiles, as she cried. She knew who was going to die. She didn't want them to cry.

"Come on Stiles." Lydia cried. "We have to go. They're going to die."

Allison was in a fight and losing. Hope ran to help Allison. Everything went in slow motion. The sword was about to go through Allison stomach. Hope jumped in front of it. Everything got quiet real fast. In the distain there was a faint scream of, "HOPE!" Hope looked down, a sword through her stomach. She looked back at Allison.

"Oops." Hope said as her hands touch the wound and she started to fall down. Derek ran straight for her and caught Hope. Derek sat on the ground with Hope in his arms. He took the sword out of her stomach and held Hope in his arms. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Hope." Derek mumbled.

"Did you find her? She's okay? Did you find Stiles? Are they okay?" Hope stammered her voice cracking. Tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, baby, they're fine. They're okay." Derek said as he held her hand. He tried to pain away from her. Nothing happened. "I can't take your pain."

"That's because it doesn't hurt." Hope replied with a grin, a bloody grin.

Tears began to fall from both of their eyes.

"No." Derek cried.

"It's okay." Hope replied as she put and hand on Derek's check. "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's perfect baby. In the arms of my first true love. The first person I even really love. The person I'll always love. I love Derek. Derek Hale."

"Please don't. Hope. Hope you don't have to do this." Derek said. "Please don't go."

"You have to tell Stiles. Tell him that I love him and I'm sorry." Hope begged.

"Of course. You have to stay with me though. Okay. Baby stay with me and you can tell him, okay?" Derek asked. "I'll bite you. I read in your notebook your wrote. If I bite you it will all be better."

"There is no need for that baby. You don't need to. When there is death there is always death. It was either me or Allison. I was tired of being a monster so I save her life. I'm sorry tell Stiles I'm sorry. I love." Hope said as she closed her eyes a grin faint on her lips.

"No. No. No. No." Derek cried. "Hope. I love you. Baby stay with me."

Derek led down and bit Hope's neck hoping maybe that might help her. Stiles was limping across the battle with field Lydia. He saw everyone crying for some strange reason. Kira held onto Scott as she cried into his shoulder. Scott cried like a baby. Allison held onto Isaac crying. Tears fell from Isaac face. Stiles and Lydia limp over to see Derek holding Hope, dead, in his arms. Hope looked almost peaceful. She had a small grin on her face. Blood in the corner of her mouth. Her gray heart sweatshirt, blood was all over the white heart it was now red.

"No." Stiles mumbled. He moved away from Lydia and ran towards his sister. His leg was in so much pain but he didn't even care. His sister, she wasn't dead. She couldn't be. He sat in front of Derek tears falling like a waterfall.  
"No, she-she-she isn't dead." Stiles stammered. "Give me my sister!" Derek hand Hope over and Stiles held his dead sister in his hands. Stiles brushed a piece of Hope's hair back as he cried.

"Hope, you're fine. Wake up Hope. Please wake up." Stiles cried. "I broke my promise mom. I was supposed to keep you safe and I got you killed. Hope. Please. Please wake up. Hope, I love you. Hope"


	69. Flashbacks:Rest in Peace, Hope Stilinski

**Disclaimer: Hey buddies. Does everyone hate me because I killed of my main character? Yeah, I'm sorry ya'll, I'm sorry. Please don't give up on the story I promise it's going to get better. You're going to need more tissues for the next couple of chapters. I warn you, okay. Please read a review. **

**_Flashbacks: Rest in Peace, Hope Stilinski_**

Hope Stilinski. At a young age she Beacon Hills countless times. If she wasn't alive Beacon Hills wouldn't be a place that we know and love today.

**Scott McCall **

Scott remember like it was yesterday the first time he met the Stilinski twins. Better yet he remember the first time he met Hope Stilinski.

_In the middle of first grade the McCall family moved to a small town called Beacon Hills. On Scott's first day of school he didn't know anyone. It was Mrs. Stewart's class. It was arts and crafts, Scott hated arts and crafts. He sat in the corner alone reading a comic book instead of doing arts and crafts. A little girl walked up to him._

_"Why do you smell funny?" The little girl asked. Scott looked from his Hulk Comic Book to see the most beautiful girl in the world. Her brown hair was into two ponytails to the side of her face. Eyes of brown as chocolate. Her skin was tan and looked younger than Scott. She wore a blue shirt with a black skirt. "Can you talk? I asked you why you smell funny."_

_"I don't know." Scott spoke up. "What do I smell like?"_

_The girl made a face, her nose crunched up as she sniff the air._

_"You smell, you smell like apples and peaches."_

_"That's not a bad smell." Scott argued._

_"I know I like that smell." The girl said and smiled with. She was missing her two front teeth and still looked amazing._

_"Then why did you call if a funny smell?" Scottie wondered._

_"Well it's an abnormal thing for a five year old to say." The girl replied. 'Abnormal' wasn't something normal for a five year old to save so Scott was very confuse on what she was talking about. The girl then turned her head slighting to left and then smiled big. "My name is Hope. Hope Stilinski. And you don't know it yet but I think we're going to be best of friends."_

Scott's first friend, his first real friend was dead. Words couldn't express how much it hurt for him to know that his first true best friend was dead. And never coming back.

**Isaac Lahey**

It was a very easy thing to say that is Hope Stilinski wasn't alive Isaac would be dead. The first time they met she save Isaac's life. As the old saying goes you'll never get a second chance for to make the first impressions.

_Isaac was always a loner. His entire life. It was one long day in 8__th__ grade in late March. Like always Isaac was getting his daily beating from some new bullies. To be honestly Isaac didn't even know or care who was beating him up. He just wanted the pain to stop. Not only was he getting beaten up at school but with his abusive father he also getting beaten at home. So Isaac was getting beaten up in a hallway after school in late March. He laid on the floor as his bullies kicked and punch him._

_"That's-" One bully said. "What you get for staring at my girlfriend boobs."_

_Isaac sat up because he was going to start running. The second bully opened the locker. The plan was he was going to smash Isaac's head once and start running. Now these bullies weren't the smarted kids in the world. They thought 9+10=21 so as it seen they weren't he brightest teenagers. So the plan of smashing Isaac's head with the locker door, they didn't think it would hurt him badly or even worse kill him. The moment the second bully was about to close the locker on Isaac a teenage started running in the hallway. Her heels made a click-y clack noise as she ran as fast as she could._

_"Ryan! Ted!" The girl shouted as she pushed them away from Isaac. All the teenager boys turned to look the young girl. That girl was the most popular girl in the entire school. Her long brown hair was in curls. She was in a blue tank top and black shorts with black high heel boots. "What the h-e-l-l are you freaking doing? You could have killed him. You are such idiots. You better freaking go before I go and tell Mr. Boatwright that you almost killed a student. GO!" _

_The two bullies ran away as the most popular girl got on her knees and looked at Isaac._

_"Are you okay?" the girl asked. Isaac nodded his head. "Hey I'm Hope."_

_"I know." Isaac mumbled. _

_"Do you want a ride home? My friend's brother is taking all of us home. We can drop you off." Young Hope offered. _

_"No thanks I live right around the corner." Isaac lied as he looked up at Hope._

_"Okay," Hope replied as she got up, "tell me if those guys bother you again. I don't mid kicking butt for you." Hope grinned and walked away. Without Hope Stilinski, Isaac Lahey wouldn't be her today._

**Allison Argent**

As it was say many times before Allison couldn't remember who Stiles and Hope Stilinski were. So at the battle flied when Hope jump in front of Allison, saving her life yet again, and died for Allison it killed her when she couldn't remember the girl that save her life multiple times. So Allison laid on her bed alone with pictures of Hope and Stiles over the last couple of years. No one to hang out with. Everyone was mourning over the death of Hope Stilinski. Everyone in their own beds crying and being sad. Allison looked at the picture of Hope again. In the picture Hope was in Derek's loft with an apron on with floor all over the apron. She was smiling big something that Allison sadly couldn't remember. Her hair was brown and in a high ponytail. She had no makeup on and still looked good. Under the apron you could see a black crop top and jean shorts. Derek was standing next to her smiling big. His black shirt also had flower all over it. He had his arms wrap around Hope as they both grinned big. Allison was pulled into a memory.

_It was early when Derek got his loft. It was after eh kanima late summer when the Hale and Hope came home two weeks early right before school started again. Like always then Hope was showing off her tattoo so she was wearing a black crop top, jean shorts, and high heel flip flops when she ran down the stairs grinning big._

_"__I can tell that you're loving your tattoo." Allison said as Hope walked into the kitchen. Hope grinned big as she nodded her head._

_"__I still can't you got a freaking tattoo!" Stiles exclaimed. "What happened to our rule? You won't get a tattoo until-never!"_

_Hope turned around and looked back at her brother. Stiles sat next to Lydia with his arm around her. Lydia sat on the edge of the couch with her phone in her had. Allison sat between Stiles and Scott watching some lame television show. Isaac was in one of the love seats alone on his phone texting someone. And Derek sat on the floor looking through paper work. Hope walked over to the fridge and started to get stuff out._

_"__We are out of Oreos." Derek shouted._

_"__That's great to know because I have money to buy Oreos and I need Oreos to make brownies." Hope exclaimed. _

_"__I want brownies!" Lydia said._

_"__I'm making three pans." Hope explained._

_"__I love you sister's cooking." Derek spoke up talking to Stiles._

_"__Me too," Stiles agreed, "I have no clue how she learn to c.1ook because me and my dad can't cook to save out life."_

_Derek laughed and started to talk to Stiles about something. Food probably. Hope walked behind Derek quietly with the bag of flower. Lydia looked up from her phone and grinned big, she saw were this was going. Hope slowly tip the flower on Derek's head. Derek moved fast using his stupid werewolf powers and grab the flower away from Hope. He took a handful of it and threw it in her face._

_Allison and Lydia muffled a laughed. Hope looked so anger. Her face was turning red under all of the flower Derek threw at her. Derek grinned big as he crossed his arms._

_"__How that plan work out for you?" Derek asked. Hope grab the flower from him fast and threw it at his face and shirt_

_"__It worked out pretty well." Hope replied smiling. Derek yank to from her and dump the entire bag on her. Everyone was laughing hard. _

_"__This is going in your memory book." Allison laughed as she took a picture of the couple smiling._

Allison snapped out of the memory. That was her first old memory of Hope. She seem like such a nice girl and the thing that broke her heart was that she couldn't meet Hope again. Not talk to her again. Hope Stilinski save her life and Allison can't even thank her.

**Lydia Martin**

Lydia was Hope's number one best friend hands down. They know each other for forever. Lydia couldn't image a world without Hope. Now though she would have to deal with a world without Hope.

_Hope laid in her bed with a gallon of ice cream in her arms and Curse of Chucky on her laptop. Tears dried on her face. Her hair looking horrible she was dressed horrible. Lydia walked in and sat across from Hope on her bed._

_"__Hey girl how are you doing?" Lydia asked._

_"__How do you think I just some a chick one I thought was a good friend of mine making out with my boyfriend? So yeah Lydia I'm perfect." Hope snapped._

_"__Not good, okay we're not good." Lydia mumbled as she was going to lay down next to her best friend but there was a pizza box in her way. "Well at least we done with the pizza. Can you hand me the ice cream?"_

_"__No, ice cream won't cheat on me." Hope cried out as she took another spoonful of Cookie 'N' Cream. Lydia got up and walked over to Hope's closet. She pulled out black tights, black long sleeve shirt, and black boots. She then walked over to her window and opened the blinds._

_"__You monster close the blinds." Hope shouted._

_"__I have a plan. An amazing plan. So get dress so we can does this amazing plan of mine." Lydia said._

_So Hope and Lydia were dress like ninjas in front of Lisa's house. _

_"__Are we really doing this?" Hope whispered._

_"__To get over that stupid dude you have to beat up the girl he cheated on with you." Lydia replied. "Just me you'll feel so much better after words."_

_"__Aren't you supposed to be the reasonable person?" Hope asked as Lisa walked out._

_"__Screw that she needs to go down. I've never like Lisa." Lydia said. "Ready? One. Two. Three."_

_Long story short Hope and Lydia beat Lisa up._

The girls got suspended for a little over a week. It was totally worth it. Now there was no one to have to be reasonable with. No one. Life without Hope Stilinski was going to suck.

**Derek Hale**

Everyone knows that Derek was madly in love with Hope Stilinski. He would have died for her. He would have done anything just to make her happy. Even take care of her when she was sick.

_Two weeks before school started Hope was sick with the flu. IT was the summer Derek, Peter, and Hope went to Cancun. She laid in Derek's bed in the loft with a fever. Derek walked into with chicken soup and orange. He put it on the side table and sat next to Hope. His hands touched Hope's hand. It felt like she was burning up. Burning up bad._

_"__Awe baby I got chicken soup and orange do you want anything else?" Derek offered._

_"__To stop feeling like this. You don't even know how bad I freaking feel." Hope cried out as she laid her head against Derek's shoulder._

_"__I know baby. Do you want to watch you lame vampire show and eat and make fun of that devil guy?" Derek said._

_"__His name is Angel that we hate!" Hope exclaimed. "We are team Spike-Spuffy all the way! And the lame show is called Buffy the Vampire Slayer. And yes I do watch it."_

_Hope turned on the musical and started to eat her chicken soup singing along. She can't sing to save her life so it was a horrible sound to Derek. But he smiled and sung the part of Xander as Hope sung the part of Anya in the musical. Derek hated Buffy the Vampire Slayer so much because he every episode so many times he could sing every song in the musical without captions. _

_"__What's your favorite show?" Hope asked after they finished the seventh season. _

_"__Ummmm How I Met Your Mother is good and I like Empire like a lot." Derek said._

_"__I love Empire! We are watching Empire!" Hope exclaimed._

_"__Yay!" Derek yelled._

_"__After we finish all the season one last time." Hope replied as she started Episode one season of Buffy the vampire slayer. _

Not one time the Derek sat through all the episodes of Buffy the Vampire slayer did he complain. He never did watch Empire with Hope. And now he knew could. It was a silly thing to get upset about. The real thing that he was upset about was he could never kiss her again, never hug her again, and never do anything with her again.

**Stiles Stilinski **

No one felt worse than Stiles. No one did. Not Allison for not remembering her, not Derek for not being able to love her again, not even their dad who knew that Hope Stilinski was dead. Stiles felt the worst hands down because in the end of it, it was all his fault.

_A little over a year ago when this all started. It was the night when the twins and Scott went into the woods for the first time around. When Scott and Hope got bitten. This happened before that though. Hope was in her room listen to music and picking out clothes for tomorrow. John was in his office on the phone with someone. He walked past his dad's open door and overheard the words, "so let me get this straight the girl gone? Half the body! Give me a second I need to call in everyone I'll call you back."_

_Stiles ran straight into Hope's bedroom. Hope was in a pink bra and black tights. She turned around and looked at her brother._

_"__What's up Mr. Spaz?" Hope asked as she put on a soft brown lipstick._

_"__Dude dad's on the phone and you gotta hear this!" Stiles said._

_"__Last time we did this we were grounded for two months." Hope replied. "What makes you think this time we aren't going to get caught?"_

_"__Even if we do get grounded this is totally going to be worth it." Stiles snapped as he grab Hope's hand. "Come on."_

_The twins squad down next to the door and listened in._

_"__So two joggers found a dead body in the woods." John said in the other room. "No they found half of the dead body. A girl in her mid-20s. Yes I know. Okay have Green call in State police and you catch everyone else up. Okay? I'll see you in the woods in thirty minutes? Okay, bye."_

_Hope grab her brother's hand and ran into her room. She pushed Stiles on the bed and walked over to her mirror. John walked in not a minute later._

_"__What are you two doing?" John asked._

_"__I-" Stiles was going to say._

_"__Stiles is helping me pick clothes for school for the next month." Hope lied smoothly as she smiled at her dad._

_"__Okay I'm going to be down at the office if you guys need me. You know the number. There's twenty bucks on the table. You can have Chinese, Pizza Hut, or Mexican. I don't care as long as you guys say me some food." John said. "I'm be late so I'll see you guys in the morning. Love you."_

_"__Love you to dad." The twins replied at the same time as their dad left. Hope wanted ten minutes and ran to her closet. She thru on a neon purple crop top and her leather jacket. She pulled on some boots and her and Stiles ran downstairs._

_"__What are we doing?" Stiles asked as Hope took the twenty bucks and stuff it in her bra._

_"__Well I'm taking the twenty bucks. If we don't get caught the lie is we bought pizza and ate it all." Hope explained._

_"__If we don't get caught? What could we be getting caught for?" Stiles wondered._

_"__Dude we are going to pick Scott up and we're going to go find the dead body first. And then go home." Hope said._

_"__You're scared of dead bodies. You cried at our uncle's funeral at the open casket." Stiles replied._

_"__I was five." Hope snapped. "Dude we're doing this... Get the jeep keys and let's go."_

If Stiles didn't drag Hope to listen into the conversation, she wouldn't be died. All of this, everyone dying was his fault. Hope Stilinski was gone because of Stiles and it hurt some much knowing that. He broke his mother promise. He should have died not Hope. Let Hope Stilinski rest in peace.


	70. Divine Move: Dude, it's Beacon Hills

**Disclaimer: Hey buddies. Does everyone hate me because I killed of my main character? Yeah, I'm sorry ya'll, I'm sorry. Please don't give up on the story I promise it's going to get better. You're going to need more tissues for this chapter. Please review.**

**_Divine Move: Dude, its Beacon Hills_**

As it say many times in the previous chapters Hope Stilinski was dead. Derek bit her neck hoping that might save her. It's been an entire day since she be dead. She laid dead on table in the living room. Derek sat on the couch staring at Hope. He kept on thinking that she was coming back alive so he was going to be here when she came back alive. The pack and parents of the pack were coming in and out sitting with Hope. Stiles was asleep in Derek's room because he wouldn't leave Hope. Not again. But in the end Hope was dead.

In Hope's dead head she was in heaven…this is Hope's story in heaven…

_Hope woke up. She was laying on a metal table in a white room. She sat up and looked around. There was one door and a large floor mirror. Hope stood up. It hurt to stand up. Hope groaned as she looked in the mirror. Her hair was in curls and her make-up was amazing. Red eyeshadow and lipstick. Hope was in a gray long sleeve t-shirt with a white heart, black tights, and gray converse. The white heart was blood red. Hope lifted her shirt up to see a wound on her right side. She touch it, it didn't hurt. It was a sword wound. The memory came back when she died. She change into the white teacup dress and white high heels. Hope stared at herself playing around with the dress._

_A women walked in the room. She was in a white wrap over dress. Her long black hair was in a bun with two curls down at the side of her face. She had no makeup on and didn't need anything see really did look like an angel. She had on white pumps and smiled at Hope._

_"__Mom?" Hope gasped tears forming in her eyes. Claudia ran to her daughter and give her a big hug. Hope cried into her mother's shoulder. Five minutes later Hope pulled away and looked at her mom. "Mom we miss you so much. Mommy. Dad, he still loves you and Stiles grown up so much."_

_"__I know sweetheart. You and your brother grown up so much. Stiles' is so handsome and you're so pretty." Claudia replied smiling big. Hope was so happy. Who cared if she died she was in heaven with her mom. This was worth it. "And that Derek man, he's pretty too, good job Hope."_

_Hope laughed softly as smiled big. "What are we going to do? Do you have a room where you look over us?"_

_"__Yeah it's pretty nice. But I don't always watch you. Time here goes by a lot faster. On Earth it's early in the morning. It's right about lunch time here. Awe I'm going to have to cancel on Boyd and Erica." Claudia said._

_"__You eat lunch with Boyd?" Hope asked smiling. That's why he died. He just wanted someone to eat lunch with. Now he eat lunch with the most amazing mom in the world every day for the rest of forever. Claudia nodded her head. "Let's go. I wanted to go see Erica and Boyd we all can have lunch together."  
"No sweetheart I'm afraid you can't do that." Claudia said. _

_"__Why-why not mom?" Hope wondered. "You don't want us to be happy forever?" _

_"__Sweetheart you're seventeen. It's not your time yet. You should still be on earth with your brother." Claudia argued. "Something happened that Stiles and Derek will explained. You're going to go back on earth on sweetie."_

_"__No!" Hope shouted her voice cracking. "Mama I just got you back. I don't wanna lose you again. NO! I'm not going."_

_"__You don't get a choice." Claudia replied her voice normal. She knew that this was going to happen. She already cried. She wasn't going to be weak. Not in front of her kid._

_"__This isn't fair mom." Hope cried out._

_"__Life isn't fair baby." Claudia said as she hug her daughter again, Hope crying on her shoulder. Claudia pulled away and wipe the tears off of Hope's face. "Listen baby we don't have much time before you get flashbacks and go back to Earth. I love you. Don't you ever forget that? Tell Stiles that I love him so much and he didn't fail. He still doing a great job of protecting you. I love your father buts it's time for him to move on. He like Melissa and that's okay. There's no reason to feel guilty. Tell them that. Okay baby?"_

_"__Mama I don't wanna go. Mama please don't make me go." Hope cried out. _

_"__I'm sorry you have to. I love you baby. Have a good life." Claudia said as she kissed the top of her head. _

_"__Mama!" Hope cried out as Claudia started too disappeared._

_A long time ago. It was the second grade when Lydia first met Hope. It was a sweet and small story._

_Lydia was a big nerd of the class. She knew almost all of the answer to all of Mrs. Matthews's questions. Everyone hated her for knowing all of the questions. Stiles on the other hand thought Lydia was the prettiest women he ever saw. Hope also like Lydia. She liked not being the all smart one. At lunch Lydia was sitting in the shade reading a book. Jackson walked up to her._

_"__Nerd why are you reading some lame book when you came be playing dodgeball with everyone else?" Jackson asked as his group of friends laughed._

_"__Shut up Jackson. She has more brain than you and your friend combine. Go away." Hope shouted. The boys walked away as Hope sat next to Lydia._

_"__Thanks." Lydia said as she smiled softly._

_"__Anytime. I'm Hope Stilinski." Hope replied._

_"__Lydia. Lydia Martin."_

_Claudia laid in the hospital bed not getting any better. Hope sat next to her mom with a book called City of Bones. It was a new series Hope was beginning to like. Hope was reading it out loud to her mom. John was a couple hallways down talking to Melissa seeing if there was anything he could do. As for Stiles was in the hallway getting Oreos for his sister._

_"__Sweetie I love you." Claudia interrupted. "Come here please. I want to see my daughter one last time." _

_Hope got out of her chair and climb onto the bed. Claudia laid a sick hand on Hope's check._

_"__I love you baby girl. Don't forget that baby girl." Claudia said as she closed her eyes. A screen made a loud beep noise-Claudia was dead._

_"__Mommy? Mom? MOMMY?" Hope cried out._

_It was a couple of weeks after Hope saw her mother died. Hope was in her bed room. Tears on her face. She laid in the middle of her bed with her favorite wolf doll name Sour Wolf. Scott was over at Stiles' and walked into the room._

_"__Hope are you okay?" Scott asked as Stiles walked into the room._

_"__She hasn't said anything since that night." Stiles explained as he handed Hope a cookie and water._

_"__Hope it's going to be okay. I promise. It's going to be okay." Scott said as he walked closer to her._

_"__I miss her." Hope spoke for the first time in forever. "She's dead Scottie."_

_"__I know." Scott said as he got on her bed and gave her a big hug._

_After a long day on kindergarten Hope sat on the swings with her big brother eating a cookie._

_"__How did ya' like it?" Stiles asked._

_"__I don't know. This seems like a lot of working going to school day after another." Hope replied, "And I don't like it. I don't like how the kids are loud and all kinds of stuff. I feel like they hate me."_

_Stiles took his sister's hand. "I promise no one going to hate you. It's you and me against the world I promise. I'll take the whole world down to make you happy."_

_"__Awe Stiles you sweet." Hope said. "You and me against the world I like how that sounds."_

Hope sat up fast tears falling on her face. She let out a banshee scream. She was alive.

Stiles was in the jeep with Scott, Kira, and Lydia as they drove to the school to meet Derek, Aiden, and Ethan there. There was a loud banshee scream in the distain. Stiles turned around and didn't see Lydia screaming. "Hope?"

Hope cried out. She sat up fast and looked around. It was dark outside. Really dark outside. She was laying on a cold metal table in Derek's loft. She cried out. Derek ran downstairs towards Hope.

"Why did you bite me?" Hope cried out as Derek hug her to death. "Derek kill me again! Please Derek!"  
Derek pulled away and kissed the top of her head as he stared at Hope.

"What do you mean you wanted me to kill you again?" Derek asked. "Hope baby you were dead for an entire day."

"Derek I was in heaven with my mom and you pulled me out of heaven." Hope cried tears falling.

"Hope I wasn't just going to let you die." Derek said. "We need to go."

"What?"

"Look we don't have time. You can be pissed off at me I don't care but we need to go to the High School."

"Why?"

"Because your brother is there and so are the evil stupid Stiles and oni-s." Derek explained. Hope walked up stairs fast and change in Derek's room. Luckily there was always another pair of her clothes at his house. So Hope change into a blue tank top, her leather jacket, rip jeans, and black high heel boots. She put her hair in a high pony tail and grab knives and put it in her pockets. She then ran downstairs and jumped in the car with Derek and they drove off to stupid Beacon Hill High School.

"How was heaven?" Derek asked as he held Hope's hand with one hand and steered with the other.  
"It seem nice. I mean I was only in one room with my mom." Hope explained. "Boyd and Erica are in heaven."

"That's good." Derek mumbled.  
"What did I miss? When I was gone-er-dead." Hope asked.

"Umm everyone crying and being sad." Derek said. "Nothing really big. Oh there was that one thing. You died. Other than that it was a normal day."

"Thank you." Hope replied as they drove up in the school parking lot.

"For what?" Derek asked as he turned to look at the love of his life.

"Saving me, yet again." Hope said as she kissed him on the lips. She pulled away fast as he groaned. "Ready to fight again?"

"Let's get this over with so we can go back to bed and sleep, just sleep." Derek replied as the couple high-five.

"Netflix no chill." Hope agreed as they walked out of the car and walked towards the front of the high school. Aiden and Ethan stood next to them. All the werewolves in werewolf form.

"Hope I thought you were dead?" Aiden asked. Ethan ran up to her and gave her a hug. Hope hugged him back as she pulled away.

"I like to confuse people so no I'm not dead." Hope said.

"How warming this is to my dead tiny heart." A voice spoke up. Evil Stiles at on the stairs to the high school with three oni-s next to him. "To bad Anya couldn't be here for this. I know this really would have warmed her heart. And Derek did you bring me a present?"

Derek held a box of his mother's claw in his hands.

"I brought three." Derek growled as the oni-s started to attack the werewolves.

"I hate ninjas!" Aiden exclaimed as he started to fight. Hope walked over to Evil Stiles. She didn't fight the oni-s for many reasons. One the werewolves got it. And two she just came back from the dead. Fighting wasn't really a good idea at the time. She stood in front of Evil Stiles.

"Where is my brother?" Hope asked. "Is he with Scott?"

"What makes you think I know the answer to this, little angel?" Evil Stiles wondered. "I'm just here waiting for my nogitsune to get them killed so my plan and work."

"Look just tell me where he is and I'll leave you alone." Hope said.  
"Why don't you just use your powers and find him yourself." Evil Stiles snapped. Hope had a confuse look on her face. _Powers _Hope thought_ I have powers? _Evil Stiles laughed softly as he grinned and cunitied. "Really? You don't know what you are? Wow this just gets better and better."

"What are you talking about?" Hope asked.

"I shouldn't tell you. Ah but I should." Evil Stiles groaned. Hope pulled out a knife and put it close to Evil Stiles' neck. "Are you really going to hurt me if it might hurt your brother?"

"Are you willing to take that chance with me?" Hope snapped.

"Okay, gosh, I'll tell you." Evil Stiles said. "When you died you went to heaven. Right? Okay so did someone kiss you? Like on the check, forehead, lips something?" Hope nodded her head. Her mom kissed her on the head. "So you were kissed by an angel. There for you are a….."

Angel. Hope was an angel?  
"That can't be true. Angels don't execute there aren't real." Hope argued.

"Yes, but werewolves, coming back from the dead, oni, nogitsune, kanima's, and demons are real." Evil Stiles taunted. "You're an angel sweetie."

"Enough with the small talk where my brother is?" Hope asked as she put the knife back in her pocket.

"Fine. I was getting bored with this anyway." Evil Stiles said as he snapped his fingers. Hope was somewhere. It was snowing really badly so it couldn't have been California but it was. The nogitsune that was wrap in all bandages stood in front of Hope. Stiles stood in the back with a sword in his hands close to his stomach. He was going to kill himself. Lydia stood next to him not knowing what to do. Scott stood on one side of the room and Kira other side of the room. There was face oni-s in the room. Hope could see in the back of the room there was a desk. A desk from one of the classrooms. It hit her. They were still in California. In a classroom. In Beacon Hills.

"Don't!" Hope shouted. Everyone turned to look at her. Hope flick her wrist the sword in Stiles' hand moved into Kira's hand. The nogitsune turned around and looked at Hope.

"What are you doing?" The nogitsune shouted. "There's no more moves, angel, go back to heaven."

"There's one more move left. A divine move." Hope said as she crossed her arms. "Stop fighting them. It's an illusion. You have to stop fighting them. Just me. Stiles I know a lot of stuff be going on and I'm supposed to be dead but you have to trust me. It's an illusion." The oni walked over to the door way in a line with their swords up. Stiles nodded his head. So Kira, Scott, Lydia, and Stiles walked towards the door. The oni were hitting them with their swords. Hope didn't worry though because she knew it wouldn't hurt them. Hope back out of the room into the school hallway as Scott pushed the nogitsune into the hallway. The nogitsune growled as it pushed Scott and Kira back into lockers passing out. Stiles pushed Lydia and Hope behind him as they walked backwards. The nogitsune turned into Evil Stiles.

"This was my game. You think you can beat me at my game." Evil Stiles growled as he raised his hand. "Dolor. Adflicatatio Stultum angelus."

Pain shot up Hope's body as she let out a loud scream and fell to the ground.

"I'm fine Stiles run!" Hope gasp in the pain. It felt like she was on fire. Like she was a burnt marshmallow in fire. Yeah, that's how much it hurt. Stiles looked down at his sister not wanting to leave her. He only walked three steps back keeping his eyes on Hope.

Evil Stiles looked at Hope and laughed softly. "A divine move. A divine move. You think you have any moves at all. You can kill the oni but me? Me? I'm a thousand years old. YOU CAN"T KILL ME!"

"But we can change you." Lydia spoke up from behind Stiles.

"What?"

"You forgot about the scroll." Stiles explained. "The Shugendo scroll."

"Change the host." Evil Stiles growled. Scott appeared out of now where and grab Evil Stile's arm.

"You can't be a fox and a wolf." Scott spoke up as his fangs popped out and he bit Evil Stiles' arm. Evil Stiles screamed in pain as thunder from outside crackled. Hope pain stopped as she sat up and looked up. Kira came from behind and stab Evil Stiles' right in the middle of his chest. Scott and Kira pulled away and Evil Stiles fell on the floor. His skin started to crack like glass and turned into dust. Stiles then fell to the ground. Hope crawled over to him. It took him less than a minute and he woke up.

"Oh, god, I fainted, didn't I?" Stiles asked as everyone nodded their heads. "We're alive. We all alive." Stiles smiled big and looked at his sister who was now alive. Lydia put her head in Stiles shoulder smiling.

"So you two a thing now? Did I win my money?" Hope asked.

Lydia was about to say something with Stiles interrupted. "No Hope we aren't together."

"So you got with Derek then?"

Stiles let out a loud groaned as Lydia and Scott laughed softly. This was an agreement that happen often once in front of Derek and their dad. "I'm not gay!"

"Are you sure?"

"God! Hope I'M NOT GAY FOR DEREK!"

"It doesn't have to be Derek, it could be Scott. We could call you Sciles."

"I'M NOT GAY!"

In the end there is always death in the end. Aiden was killed by an Oni and Ethan had to move away. He couldn't stay in Beacon Hills when that was the place that killed his brother. The gang was back at school to get their stuff right before Christmas break. Everyone was in the hallways wishing each other an early Merry Christmas. Kira stood at Hope's locker with Allison, Lydia, and Hope as Hope grab her stuff.

"I have no clue what to get Scott for Christmas." Kira complained. "I mean we haven't been together for a while but after all the nogitsune stuff it felt like forever."

"You could get him new lacrosse stuff." Allison offered. Coach walked down the stairs with a new student next to him. Malia Hale. Fun fact Malia didn't know that Peter was her father but Lydia, Kira, Peter, Allison, and Hope knew.

"You ever run track? I mean, you have excellent muscle definition." Coach said as they walked down the hallway.

"I sometimes ran from cougars trying to eat me." Malia lied.

"I've had the same problem." Coach agreed. "So listen, we're going to start off slow. You know, a few classes here and there. Don't worry. You'll learn fast."

"I intend to." Malia said as they went down the hall so the girls couldn't hear them anymore.

"I don't like her." Hope spoke up.

"Why not?" Allison wondered.

"I don't know. I don't trust her. There's something about her." Hope replied.

"I got, ten on her saying she going to die because of the supernatural." Lydia said.

"I say she evil." Hope replied.

"You guys are so negative." Kira exclaimed. "She going to die but she not evil."

"She evil and going to die." Allison said.

"Let's see who wins. Ten from each of the losers to see how Malia Hale going to day." Hope said as grinned an evil grinned.

Ethan sat on some stairs with Danny trying to break up with him.

"I'm sorry." Ethan said. "I just don't think I can stay."

"Actually, it's okay." Danny replied.

Ethan laughed softly, "You're breaking up with me?"

"I….I like you a lot." Danny said. "You're incredibly good-looking. And smart and sweet. And….I…I just don't think I can do it."

"Date me?" Ethan wondered.

"Date a werewolf." Danny whispered. Ethan's eyes grew big. HE KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME?

"You knew?" Ethan exclaimed.

"Dude, its Beacon Hills." Danny said. "I found out and told Hope and she explained everything to me."  
"HOPE!" Ethan yelled as he ran down the stairs toward Hope. Hope looked at Ethan and smiled.

"Yes?"

"YOU TOLD DANNY?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Hope said and winked.

* * *

Hope sat in Derek's loft with the pack over. Everyone was talking about how to make Derek's place Christmas-y. Hope walked into Derek's kitchen to get a drink. Derek walked behind her and stood next to her.

"I wanted to thank you for everything." Hope whispered as she stared into Derek's green eyes.

"Really?" Derek wondered.

"Yeah," Hope replied, "For saving my life a couple days ago. For doing everything to save me, my brother, and my family. And for saving my life when we first met in the woods. You caught me. You save me. Thank you."

"Anything for you, love." Derek said as pick Hope up and started making out with her.

"DEREK STOP MAKING OUT WITH MY SISTER!"

Hope pulled away and shouted, "YOUR JUST JEALOUSY THAT I GET TO MAKE OUT WITH ME!"

"I'M NOT GAY!"

**The Latin translate to Pain. Pain to you stupid angel. I'ma write a Christmas chapter and post it before Christmas and ya'll just going to have to deal with that.**


	71. Have a Holly Jolly Christmas

**Disclaimer: Hey buddies. This is my Christmas chapter. I know it's not Christmas but I want it to be. So my chapter Christmas wonderland. Please review.**

**_Have a Holly Jolly Christmas_**

Christmas was Hope's favorite holiday. Since Halloween and Christmas was a tie because they were both amazing! Hope was at Derek's place having fun. Since the Hale Fire Derek really didn't set up stuff for Christmas. He didn't have anyone to celebrate with. Now he's with Hope his house turned into a Christmas wonderland. John was so happy that his house this Christmas was not going to be Santa Clause workshop so when Hope moved all the Christmas to Derek's he was so happy.

So it was the nice before Christmas and all there Derek's house there was a lot noise even a mouse. Well there was mouse cookies if that count. Derek's house was the best Christmas wonderland ever. On the stair case there was stuffing and penguins on it. There was LED lights inside of ping pong balls all over the room. On his flat screen TV that Peter got Derek for Christmas there was Christmas music playing through his iTV. Next to the stairs there was a big empty Christmas tree. IT was sad there was no ornaments, candy canes, or stars. So the gang was coming over for a Christmas Party. Hope was excited as Derek was being grumpy as all ways.

"I don't see why I have to dress up." Derek said as Hope was putting on his bow tie. "It's just the pack."

"Because it's a Christmas party. Party means we dress up. That's why I slept over last night because I want everything to be perfect." Hope replied as she kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. Derek was about to Deeping the kiss when Hope pulled away fast.

"What was that for?" Derek groaned.

"I need to look pretty and there's a minute before my ginger man, women, and everything in between needs to come out." Hope replied. "Go get my food as I get out of these pajamas."

Derek groaned loudly as he walked downstairs into the kitchen. Hope change into an off the shoulder red crop top, a black petticoat skirt, and black high heels with straps. After the nogitsune battle Hope dye her hair again. She dye it ruby red. So for her makeup she colored her eyebrows. She then put on her skin color eyeshadow. She made a white a red cats eyes. On the tip of the cat's eye she drew little small mistletoe. It was easy to say Hope's make up was amazing!  
She walked downstairs as there was knocking on the door.  
"Derek when I walk in that kitchen if you're eating my ginger man, ginger women, and ginger everything in between I'm going to hurt you." Hope shouted as she opened the door and smiled big.

"Presents!" Hope exclaimed as everyone had two presents in their hands. "Hey guys." Isaac walked in a kissed Hope on the top of the head.

"Merry Christmas." Isaac mumbled as he walked in. Lydia, Allison, and Kira hug Hope at the same time.

"Merry Christmas." The three girls greeted as they walked towards the Christmas tree. Scott and Stiles kissed Hope on different cheeks.

"Merry Christmas Hope." Scott said.

"Merry Christmas Scottie."

"So sis, where's the food?" Stiles asked rubbing his hands together. Scott laughed as he walked towards Kira. Hope hit his arm as Stiles' close the door. He hug his sister. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas big brother." Hope replied as she pulled away and walked into the kitchen. Derek stood over a plate of cookies. "Derek Hale if you ate my cookies I swear to God there will be another Hale Fire."

Derek cleared his throat as he pick up the tray of ginger. Hope looked down to see a little Hope ginger women, Derek dinger man, and the rest of the pack as ginger people. Hope smiled.

"Go pass them out. Good job dear." Hope said as she kissed his cheek. Derek smiled big as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah food!" Stiles exclaimed as Hope laughed softly.

"Has Hope always been a good cook?" Allison whispered as she grab a cookie and look at Lydia and Kira. The rest of the pack but Hope was in the living room eating, listening to Christmas music, and putting decorations on the Christmas tree. The boys were decorating as the girls sat on the couch eating.

"Allison I've know her for a couple of months at the most." Kira explained. "Those were the best months in the world for me oh my God she can cook!"

"Allison I use to pretend to be sick so she would cook for me." Lydia added. "Stiles did the same. He once was so committed he threw up just for some of her cookies."

In the kitchen Hope just got done making the turkey. Hope always wanted to be a cook when so grow up back before supernatural came and ruin her life. One thing she would if she was normal would be to cook all the time. Hope put all the food on the table and was cleaning a knife. The moment she was about to call everyone in telling them that dinner was done when she did something. Something that would screw up the entire dinner. In the living room Derek he could hear someone mumbled, 'crap' as a knife fell on the ground.

"Hope are you okay?" Scott asked since he heard the same thing with his stupid werewolf powers.

"No." Hope replied as she walked into the living room. Her right arm had a cut about five inches long blood pouring out of it.

"Holy." Stiles mumbled as he fell to the ground passing out.

"Lydia there's an emergency kit in the bathroom under the sink go get that." Derek ordered as his guild Hope to sit down on the couch. "Kira go to the kitchen next to the oven there a lighter. Scott go clean the knife. Isaac go get ice for Stiles."

Everyone was running around getting stuff trying to help Hope. Allison sat on the coffee table trying to calm Hope down as Derek was grabbing stuff.

"Hey, hey does it hurt a lot?" Allison asked as she took Hope's arm.

"It hurts a lot." Hope replied. "Do you remember how stitch people up? You really good at it."

"Yeah I remember I stitch Scott right before we went to motel California."

Derek came back in the room with a needle and thread. He handed it to Allison as Allison was about to start fixing Hope's arm.

"Don't." Hope said as she put her hand up, with the arm that was bleeding.

"Hope it will only take ten minutes at the most sweetie, it won't hurt a lot." Derek replied.

"No, don't." Hope repeated as she took her hand and put it over the wound. There was a white glow as the wound started to heal. She moved her hand and everything was all better. Hope let out a loud sign. She look so tired.

"Can we please open present first then food so I can rest?" Hope begged tears forming in her eyes as she looked at Derek and Allison. Derek nodded his head.

"Allison why don't you go wake up Stiles." Derek offered. Alison nodded her head as Derek moved and sat next to her. The couple mumbled about a couple of things as Peter walked in.

"I have present." Peter said as he walked in.

"Who invite Peter?" Stiles spoke up as he sat up fast.

"He promise to get me a present." Hope mumbled. "I have a problem."

"Yeah you do." Isaac agreed as everyone walked in the living room. The couple gave each other one present so Peter had no couple so he only got one present. Then Stiles gave Derek a present. Scott gave Allison a present. Kira gave Lydia present. Peter gave Lydia and Hope a present. Hope got Kira a present. So in the end everyone had to presents.

Derek got a blue t-shirt from Stiles that said, 'don't be a sour wolf.' Derek also got a glass from Hope that was like in the shape of doggy bowls. Scott got new lacrosse junk from Kira and a new lacrosse sweatshirt with his name and number on it from Allison. Allison got a new dress from Lydia and a photobook of everything that happen from Scott. Kira got a new sword from Hope and a necklace with a fox on it from Scottie. Lydia got an expense necklace from Stiles and new books from Peter. Peter got only one present from Hope which was a case of beer. Don't ask how she got it….it easier if no one ask how she got it. Isaac got lacrosse junk from Allison and 20 bucks from Hope. Yeah Hope had no clue what to get him. It was just easier for her to give him cash and not to buy him something.

Stiles was opening his present from Derek and Hope. He looked down and looked at the couple with a pissed off look on his face.

Hope muffled a laughed as Derek said with a straight face, "Come on Stiles show everyone what we got you."

"I hate you both." Stiles snapped. "I'm taking back both of your presents."

"Stiles what did they get you?" Lydia asked. Stiles, very mad, took his present out of blanket. Oh but this blanket was a special blanket. It was gay pride blanket in the middle that said, "WE LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT STILES."

Everyone tried not to laugh. It didn't work out very well.

"We just wanted to show you how much we love you no matter what." Hope said grinning big.

"I hate you."

"I love you too." Hope replied smiling big. Something that didn't happen often. Stiles also got tools for the jeep. Hope for some reason got a present from everyone. It could have been that she made really good food, she a nice person, or because everyone felt bad that she died. Yeah it was probably felt bad that she died. Hope got dresses from Allison, Lydia, and Kira, got necklace from Stiles, book from Scott, 20 bucks from Isaac, Nyquil from Peter, and a new cell phone and laptop from Derek.

"Come on guy's group picture." Kira said as she held her phone up.

"Who going to take it?" Peter asked.

"Get in the century Peter there is a thing called a selfie stick." Hope teased as she handed Kira her stick.

"What is that?" Peter mumbled as Kira got everything ready. Everyone grab one present and stood in front of the Christmas tree.

"Wait!" Lydia yelled. "The star. There needs to be a star on the top."  
Derek grab the star and asked, "Who's going to put it on?"

"I think I should I'm knew to the group." Kira said.

"I was evil, give me the star." Stiles snapped.

"Um Stiles I was evil too and lost my memory of my best friend and her stupid brother. I deserve it." Allison replied.

"Stop it!" Hope shouted. "I came back from the dead. No competition." Hope got a latter out and put a star on. The group sat on the stairs that was next to the Christmas tree. Hope and Derek sat on the top. Hope hand an arm around Derek neck, smiling big, and in her other arm had her Nyquil in her other hand and Derek held his glass that looked like a doggy bowl. The next stair down was Stiles and Lydia. Lydia sat on Stiles' lap both grinning big. Stiles held his gay blanket with Lydia and she wore her necklace. Scott and Kira was one stair done. Scott was wearing his sweatshirt and had his arm around Kira. Kira held her sword grinning big. Allison and Isaac was the next one down. Allison held her photo book as Isaac held his 20 bucks both grinning big. And the very last one was Peter. He held the selfie stick and a beer as he took the picture.

That was one of the times that the entire pack was happy. One of the very few times that everyone was alive, happy and together. Now that picture was in the McCall Pack Photo Book that Allison got for Christmas. It was one of the pictures with everyone alive and happy. Because after that moment it all went downhill for the worst…


	72. The Dark Moon: Derek?

**Disclaimer: Hey buddies. Don't own Teen Wolf. This will be the last season I will be writing. I know we have come a long way. So please let's make the best of the last season I think you guys are going to love everything I'm going to do. Please review.**

**_The Dark Moon: Derek?_**

**_Previously On Teen Wolf:  
_** Hi friends. Let's review, shall we? So Hope died saving Allison's life. Big oh no! Don't worry Derek bit Hope's neck making Hope come back to life. Good thing right? No she was in heaven for not even an hour before she was yank out by Derek. Even worst she was in heaven with her dead mother who she hadn't seen for years. Good thing though, she was kissed on the forehead by her mother there for she is now an angel which is sweet when you think of it because she thought she was a monster this whole time and now is an angel.

Remember Malia Hale? Hope hates her. The pack saved her. Well now she pack of the pack. She is also the main reason why ever time Hope goes to the pack meeting Hope brings ten bucks with her. She was really hoping for her to die and be evil. If that happen Kira would win but Hope didn't even care. She hated Malia. And even worse Malia has a thing for Stiles. And Stiles has a small tiny thing for her. That's a huge no, no. Hope spent her entire life trying to get Stydia to happen and this stupid Malia chick was going to ruin it. And worse when Derek and Hope get married, because come on they are the best couple in the world #goals, and if Stiles and Malia got married Stiles and Hope would not only be siblings also cousins. EWE! There's a lot of other stuff that is horrible bout Malia but we must get on with the story.

Remember Kate Argent? She Allison's aunt. Everyone hates her because she one of the main people that screw up everything making the supernatural ruin the teenagers life. Well at a lacrosse game like years ago when Scott was playing she ask if someone could get change if the claws sent deep enough. Chris said that could happen. Well when Peter killed her, his claws did go pretty deep. If she comes back alive Hope going to be very pissed off. Because why can everyone just get out of their grace but not Boyd. WHY NOY BOYD? HE JUST WANTED SOMEONE TO EAT LUNCH WITH! Sorry, still pissed off about that.

Allison still didn't know what was going on with Hope. She was very confuse about how Hope was an angel when she was a demon for almost two years. So as the pack went off to Mexico she and Isaac stayed behind. Oh yeah the pack went to Mexico because Derek was pissing and that was there only lead. That is all.

* * *

Lydia, Stiles, and Hope walked through a small town in Mexico looking for a house. Too bad only Hope and Lydia knew Spanish and it was very little Spanish they knew. Hope only knew Spanish because Peter taught her how to order drinks and how to cuss. Lydia on the other hand took a Spanish class. So if they went to a bar Hope knew what to do hands down. But because they weren't going out to drink, Hope was useless.

"This doesn't seem so bad." Stiles said as they walked down another side walk.

"Stiles. This could be the stupidest plan we've ever come up with." Lydia argued.

"Yet." Hope spoke up.

"Yet?"

"Yet. Stiles and my plans haven't happen yet." Hope said.

"We are going to die." Lydia mumbled.

"Are you saying that as a banshee or you're just being pessimistic?" Stiles asked as the sun was going down and the teenagers made a right.

"I'm saying that as a person who doesn't want to die." Lydia said.

"Would you just mind restricting any talk of death to actual banshee predictions?" Stiles wondered.

"This plan is stupid and we're going to die." Lydia repeated.

"Let's talk about how stupid Malia is. She stupid and I don't like her." Hope said as the couple and Hope walked up to a house with two body guards outside the door. Lydia started to speak Spanish to a guard. She then grab a card from her purse a showed it to the camera. The doors opened and the three teenagers walked inside. There was a big party going on. Lots of drinking, hot guys without shirts on, people dancing. Hope loved it.

"Hope you are taken by the love of your life." Hope mumbled to herself as the teenagers walked to a bar so they could sit down. "Hope you are taken, you have an amazing boyfriend who saved your life. You cannot hit on this pretty guys. No matter what."

A guy without a shirt on walked over to Hope. "Can I buy you drink?"  
"Scotch, neat please." Hope asked as turned to look at Stiles and Lydia. "What?"

"Nice seeing you." The guy said as he gave Hope the drink and walked away. The bartender gave three shots to the group, one to Stiles, one to Lydia, and one to Hope. Stiles was getting his wallet out about to pay for the drinks. A guy walked up to them.

"No. On the house." The guy said. Hope knew him for some reason. The guy he held Derek and Peter captured in the beginning of the nogitsune battle. Severo. Anya took control of Hope back then and hurt him pretty bad. Hope could have sworn he was dead. Oh well. The guy turned to look at Hope. His eyes widen a little bit but she kept his cool. Stiles and Lydia didn't move to for the drinks. "Most American teenagers don't cross the border to refuse a drink."

"We didn't come to drink." Lydia said. Hope looked at Lydia and took a drink of her Scotch real fast and then slam it on the table. "Well we two didn't come to drink."

Severo took the three teenagers and walked down a hallway. The ended up in a small office with Araya the leader of all of this. The three teenagers sat one side of the desk as she sat on the other. There was three bodyguards in there.

"Severo hates the music. Me? I've always loved the music of the youth. This kind, especially. It has savage energy." Araya said.

"We're here for Derek Hale." Hope spoke up crossing her arms.

"Is that so?"

"We know you have him. We've heard you can be bought." Lydia added. Stiles grab money out of his pocket. He place five, ten thousands pacts of money on the table.

"It's 50,00 for Derek." Stiles explained.

"Now where does teenagers get money like this? Japanese mafia?" Araya wondered. One of the bodyguards cock their guns. None of the teenagers got nervous. "Not smart to come alone."

Hope laughed softly. "What makes you think we came alone?"

It hit Arya. They brought Kira, Malia, and Scott who were in party hiding, waiting.

"You brought a wolf into my home." Araya exclaimed.

"We brought an Alpha." Stiles corrected.

"My friends," Araya said as she let out a sigh, "I don't think you're aware of your poor timing. Do you know what the dark moon is?"

"The part of the lunar phase when the moon is least visible in the sky." Hope explained.

"But do you know what it means."

"Some people says it's a time of reflection. Or grief." Hope added.

"Greif and loss, mija." Arya agreed, "I wonder why when you and your friends have suffered so much loss, you would risk it again for someone like Derek Hale."

"Because we don't like to lose." Stiles said.

Severo had a walkie talkie in his hand. "Front door clear." The walkie talkie said. "South clear."

Then there was no sounds.

"North?" Severo asked.

No sounds for a while then there was someone talking, "Hope, take 10 off the table." Scott said.

Hope frowned and took 10 and stuck it in her purse. "Maybe you should just take the deal."

Arya laughed. "While I'm keen to follow the warning of an angel, I'm going to have to decline.

"Aaah." Stiles groaned. "Come on. Just give us Derek. You don't want him anyway. Haven't you notice what a downer he is? No sense of humor, poor conversationalist. Just come on, take the money."

"Severo? Show them how the Calaveras negotiate." Arya said as she got up and left. Severo said something in his walkie talkie.

"Angel, Banshee, human, this way." Severo said as the teenagers got up and left. Hope couldn't think how this all happen.

* * *

_Stiles, Hope, Lydia, and Scott was at Scott's job with a sliver container on the table. They were talking about Derek and how no one knew where he was._

_"__Ok, so how long has it been?" Stiles asked._

_"__Weeks." Hope said._

_ "__He hasn't gotten back to any of my texts." Scott agreed._

_"__Has Derek ever returned your texts?" Stiles asked._

_"__Not Scott but he always texts me back." Hope said._

_"__When I went to Derek's to see if he was okay. The alarm was on. Hope was on the ground passed out. Like she was hit in the head. There was blood I figure it was Hope's. And this was on the table. I sent a picture of it to Deaton. He said that it's the mark of a family of hunters based out of Mexico. The Calaveras." Scott explained._

_"__What would they want with Derek?" Lydia asked. "You don't think they killed him, do you?" _

_"__I don't know. That's why you and Hope are here." Scott said._

_"'__And Hope'?" Hope repeated. "Sorry buddy I'm not a banshee. I' m an angel. I don't even know what my stupid powers are. I can heal but that's useless for searching for people. Derek and Peter was supposed to teach me but someone went missing. So I'm useless."_

_"__Hope can you please just try." Stiles begged. Lydia put her hand in the sliver container and poured some bullet caps in Hope's hand. Hope closed her eyes. She could her gunshots and a man screaming. Hope and Lydia drop the bullet caps at the same time and opened their eyes._

_"__What is it? Is he dead?" Stiles asked.  
"No. I'm not sure that he's alive either." Lydia said._

_"__What does that mean?" Scott wondered._

_"__I don't know. There's something not right. I just….I don't know." Hope replied._

_"__So if the Calaveras have him, how do we find him?" Stiles wondered._

_"__Mexico." Scott offered._

* * *

Stiles went into one room with the rest of the pack as Hope and Lydia was forced to go outside and have tea with Araya. It was sunny day in Mexico. There was kids playing outside. But everything seem unnatural. There was three bodyguards in front of Hope, Lydia, and Arya.

"I have to admit I don't have much experience with banshees and angels." Arya spoke up.

"That makes all of us since we don't have much experience being one." Lydia said.

"I have a feeling you girls underestimate your abilities." Arya replied.

"Trust us, you'd have better luck with tarot cards." Hope mumbled.

"Let's find out. Tell me, which one of these men is about to die." Arya asked as she picked up and orange and started peeling it. "How does it work? Do you need to touch them? Maybe I give you something they own. Or is it just a feeling?"  
"We don't know." Hope said. "And how in the world should I know? I'm an angel. Last time I check angels don't know when people are about to die. Or did I miss something in the handbook how ti be an Angel 101?"

"I should be asking you that question. It could be a feeling you. A feeling to protect that person since Angels cannot die." Araya replied. "How close to death do they have to be for you to get that feeling?"

The girls said nothing. Arya picked up a knife from the table and threw it at the guard on the far left side. Lydia screamed as Hope closed her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Lydia asked.

"He stole from me." Araya explained like death was nothing.

"What do you want?" Lydia whispered.

"Right now? I want to know about Scott McCall. I want to know what kind of an Alpha he really is."

The girls moved to a different room. Scott was chained to a chair. Scott looked at Hope his eyes widen.

"In the chairs now." Severo said as he put a gun to Kira's head. Kira whimpered. Lydia and Hope sat down. One body guard chained Lydia to the chair with wires going in the chair. Araya walled over and stab Hope in the side. Hope screamed tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry mija, the pain will be over very soon." Araya said as she stuck wires in the wound. She got some tape and tape it down. She then chained Hope to the chair. Kira stood next to the control box to the wires.

"Your hand goes her." Severo explained as he put Kira's hand on a knob. "This one, the fox, has an immunity to electricity. So she's going to turn the dial on the alpha and angel. If she doesn't I turn the dial on the banshee."

"No. I'm not doing this." Kira argued.

"I see. Are you sure? One of your friend has the power to heal. The other can't die. Well I'm not sure if the rumor is true, angel, we'll find out. And the third? I know for sure she cannot heal."

"What are you doing? Is this a game to you?" Scott asked.

"This is a test, Lobito. Let's see if you pass. We're going to ask you some questions. You answer them nobody gets hurt. You don't answer, we turn the dial." Araya explained.

Kira looked more scared than Hope felt.

"Just do what they say. Okay. Whatever they want. We can take it." Scott said.

"You can take it. Me, probably not." Hope argued.

"So….we don't know where Derek is. We want to find him as well. You know who took him." Araya said.

"What? How would we now that?" Hope asked.

"That doesn't sound like an answer to me." Araya snapped.

"We don't know." Lydia spoke up. "Why do you think we came here?

"Kira turn the dial." Araya ordered. Kira did nothing. Araya turned around and looked at her. "Or should we turn the dial on Lydia instead."

"No! Kira just do it." Hope and Scott begged as electricity flew through their bodies. Hope screamed out in pain. Hope's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Oh my god." Kira mumbled as she looked at Hope. Hope's eyes were sky blue and wings had gowned from her back the wings were about five feet wide and there was at least a hundred of little white feathers on her.

"Angel, now that you are half way in your true form tell me. Who actually has Derek? Who had a reason a vendetta particular to the Hales?" Araya yelled.

"I said I don't know." Hope panted.

"Oh you don't know because you two haven't figured it out yet. So think! Who could've taken him" Araya asked.

The teenagers said nothing. Kira turned another knob as electricity flew through their bodies again.

Hope cried out. Tears on the edge of forming.

"Who had the power? The power of shapeshifter?" Araya asked again.

"I don't know." Scott mumbled.

"Oh someone who could have turned without you knowing. Turned but not by bite." Araya said as Kira turned another knob. Hope let out a banshee scream as Scott started screaming too.

"Kate." Scott mumbled as it hit him. "Kate Argent."

* * *

The Calaveras family let everyone go. Hope held onto Stiles' for dear life as everyone was getting in the car. Malia, Lydia, and Kira in the back. Stiles and Hope wanted in front of the car waiting for Scott who was talking quietly to Araya.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"That was a lot of pain I just went through." Hope explained. "SO now. I'm not okay. And my boyfriend is missing, taken by his evil ex-girlfriend. So no I'm not okay."

"Yeah shouldn't have ask that." Stiles mumbled. "But your wings are awesome. The move slowly and it's really cool!"  
"There's soft and light.' Hope agreed.

"I want wings. You get all the cool things." Stiles complained. "Superpowers, a tattoo. It's not fair."

"Say the one with a car." Hope replied grinning at her brother as Scott walked up to them.

"So what now?" stiles asked.

"She thinks she knows where we can find Derek." Scott said.

"She going to tell us where?" Malia spoke up from the car. Since all the windows were down even the humans could hear what was happening.

"Uh, actually she's giving us a guide." Scott explained as a motorcycle came into view. A women got off the motorcycle and took her helmet off. Braeden. Hope exclaimed as she ran out of her brother's arms and hugged an older friend of hers.

"You know her?" Stiles asked.

"This is Braeden. She worked with me when I had to come her to find Peter and Derek." Hope explained as she pulled away. "How have you been?"

"Good I got a couple more jobs and then I'm set for life." Braeden said. "I see you've be fine. Anyway I need to take you guys to la iglesia."

"The church?" Lydia asked from the car.  
"What the church?" Stiles asked.

"It's not a place you'll find God.

Hope sat in the front seat as Stiles drove the car. Malia, Lydia, and Kira sat in the back seat. Braeden was on her motorcycle with Scott driving to la iglesia.

"I'll ask. Who's Kate Argent?" Malia asked from the back.

"I'd like to know too." Kira added.

"Well, we were at her funeral. So I'd like to know how she got out of a casket that was buried six feet underground." Stiles said.  
"She must have never be in it." Hope guessed. "She was Allison's aunt. A total sociopath."

"Kate was the one who set the fire that killed most of Derek's family." Lydia added. "Some of them survived like Cora, and Peter. A very angry Peter."

"Peter bit Scott changing him into a werewolf. He always bit me but other stuff happen. I was supposed to die but an evil spirt name Anya got into my soul and I was possess by a demon." Hope explained.

"And the one who finally caught up to Kate and killed her. IT was Peter." Stiles said. "And we saw her buried.

"No." Hope argued. "We saw her casket, remember? She wasn't in it. The Calaveras heard that Kate had by killed by Alpha's claws. They wanted to make sure she was really dead but her body was healing. More and more and the full moon got closer. She was coming back. Thy must of change bodies. IT a hunter is bit, they have to take their own life before the change. The Calaveras they treat the code like law. They make it their responsibly to enforce it."

"Good for her. I wouldn't do it either." Malia said.

"Would you kill half a dozen people to get out?" Hope snapped. "Because that's what she did."

"So Kate's a werewolf now?" Kira wondered.

"I don't know. You know there's a saying sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are." Stiles said.

"What kind of shape is a sociopathic killer?" Lydia snapped as the Jeep hit something. The jeep stop as Braden turned the motorcycle around.

"What happened?" Braeden asked as everyone got out of the car.

"I don't know. IT felt like we hit something." Stiles explained.

"Scott, we need to get there by night. IT's too dangerous otherwise." Braeden said.

"Go. Scott. Go find Derek." Hope begged. "Please. Scott." Scott turned around and he and Braeden left. Hope sat on the top of the car on her phone reading stuff about Angels. Lydia stood next to the car holding a flashlight. Stiles was trying to fix the jeep. Malia and Kira stood in front of the jeep looking around.

"Maybe we should just walk." Malia offered.

"I will never abandon this Jeep. You understand me? Ever. Ever. Ever." Stiles snapped.

"Well then work fast. There's something out her with us." Malia said. There was a roar in the distant. Lydia started to shake.

"Lydia, could you please hold the light still for a second? It's really hard to see anything if you keep shaking it like that." Stiles said.  
"I'm shaking it like this because, we're in the middle of nowhere with your broken down jeep and we're being attacked by yet another razor-clawed monster. And I'm terrified." Lydia snapped.

"Well, just be slightly less terrified. And hold this." Stiles said as he handed Lydia something from the Jeep.  
"What's this?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know. I'm hoping it's not important." Stiles replied.

"Oh my god." Hope mumbled as she saw something move in the darkness. "Did you guys see that?"

Malia roared as she went after the monster with Kira hot on her tail.

"Stiles don't' move fix the jeep." Hope ordered. Stiles exclaimed as he started to fix the jeep faster. The jeep was fix about the time Malia and Kira were back. The gang and Malia jumped in the car and started driving to the jeep. This time Hope sat in the back with the girls at Malia sat in the front.

"Please don't do that ever again." Stiles said talking to Malia.

"Do what?"

"Take off like that."

"I was running."

"I thought you were leaving." Stiles explained.

"I wouldn't leave without you. Them I would leave." Malia said talking about the girls behind her.

"That's progress." Stiles said looking at Hope. Hope rolled her eyes. The came to a stop with Scott running out of the church with a young man in his arms Braeden behind him. The young man look familiar to Hope. She knew him. For some reason. It looked like a younger version of Derek. Was it Derek?


	73. 117: Cousin Miguel

**Disclaimer: Hey buddies. Don't own Teen Wolf. This will be the last season I will be writing. I know we have come a long way. So please let's make the best of the last season I think you guys are going to love everything I'm going to do. This is my favorite episode in this horribly written season so I tried to make it the best. Please review.**

**117: Cousin Miguel**

Rain poured down in Beacon Hills. Everything was nice and peaceful everywhere in Beacon Hills. Every that is but the vet's. Scott and Stiles carried a younger version of Derek Hale, Hope's boyfriend, and laid him on the vet's table. Deaton stared at him opened mouth. Lydia and Hope stood across the table from Stiles and Scott.

"Wow." Deaton mumbled.

"Wow?" Stiles repeated. "Wow as in, 'I've seen this before and I know exactly what to do,' kind of wow? Cause that's the kind of wow we were hoping for."

"I think you might be overestimating my abilities." Deaton said. Hope looked at the younger version of her boyfriend. He was in a black tank top and jeans. Something Derek would wear. Hope grab his hand and hold it. His hand was ice cold.

"He's cold. Really cold." Hope spoke up.

"Do you think this is permanent?" Scott asked.

"I'm not sure a medical diagnosis is even adequate. This is well beyond my experience." Deaton tried to explain but he was at a loss of words.

"So what do we do with him?" Lydia wondered.

"Until he wakes up. Probably not much. It might be best to leave him with me. He'll be safe here." Deaton said.

"You mean from Kate?" Stiles asked.

"If she's alive and she is what she is, she won't be able to walk past that gate." Deaton agreed.

"Why would she want to do this to him?" Lydia wondered.

"Knowing Kate for the couple of months I knew her, it's probably for a reason that won't be any good for anyone but her." Hope snapped holding Young Derek's icy cold hand. "And bad for everyone else."

"You guys should go home." Deaton said looking at the tired teenagers. Hope rub her eyes as her twin let out a loud yawn. No reason to protest. "He doesn't look to be in any danger. So maybe the rest of you should get some sleep? It's a school night…..and you all need to start taking care of your own lives."

"Someone should stay with you." Scott argued.

"I'll stay." Lydia offered.

"Yeah and I'm not leaving Derek." Hope agreed. "Out grades or fine….despite missing a few classes."

"I'm not okay with this." Stiles said.

"Guys go, we'll be fine." Hope replied.

"Text us if anything happens." Scott said as he turned around dragging Stiles with him.

"Nope, still not okay with it." Stiles argued as Scott dragged him out of the room. "Not going anywhere. All right, just cause your stronger…."

The boys disappeared as it got dark. Lydia sat in a chair fast asleep when Hope's phone read 4o'clock a.m. Deaton was asleep in a couple rooms away. Hope on the other had was wide wake. She was laying against the table holding Young Derek's hand with on hand and the other reading about angels on a her phone.

_Angels are a race of celestial winged holy from Heaven. They are an extremely powerful beings either created by God or kissed by an angel in heaven therefor being able to turn into another one. Angels are very different from humans. Their true form is a righteous monstrosities with one to six feathered wings and can be tall as skyscrapers anywhere. Power and Abilities: celestials, also known as angels, are powerful creatures with a range of powers and abilities. Angelic possession, induced sedation, teleportation, invulnerability, telekinesis, voice mimicry, superhuman strength, healing-when one heals their eyes turn sky blue-that is there true eye color, killing at touch, resurrection, time manipulation, immorality, telepathy, photographic memory, and memory manipulation._

_Like anything angels are able to be killed. But there are very hard to kill. Some methods are a blood seal, exorcism chant, holy fire, angelic blade, Lucifer cage, enochian sigils, hex bad, weapons of heaven, and death's scythe. A blood seal is when a person place their hand upon this blood seal that is place upon a solid surface then all angels in that area are immediate banished. An exorcism chat is when a person chants for the angel to go back to heaven. Holy fire is to place an angel in a circle of burning holy oil. The angel will not be able to touch the fire or escape without help from another outside of the circle. If they do touch the circle the will die._

_Angelic blade is a blade with the angel's name on it. Stab that in the angel and the angel will die. Lucifer cage is a strong cage that holds angels. An Enochian sigils are placed on the human's rib cage, they prevent any angel from detecting and finding them however archangels seem resistant to this ability. Hex bags are used to prevent angels from deleting or finding someone. Weapons of heavens are weapons made in heaven sent to earth to kill angels and demons. Death's Scythe it's an item that has the power to kill anything human, demon, and angel anything._

_~Chuck_

**The writer of this article Chuck is not done. Please stay in tune when he continues.**

After reading all the abilities Hope may have she passed out.

* * *

Hope woke up sitting in a chair. She let out a loud yawn and looked around. The room in the vet was trashed, stuff all over the place. Derek was nowhere to be seen. Lydia, Deaton, Scott, Allison and Stiles stood in one side of the room talking.

"What I miss?" Hope asked as she stood up and walked over to the gang.

"Derek ran an away. I and Deaton scared him. He didn't recognized any of us. Well that is anyone but you." Lydia explained.

"What do you mean?" Hope and Stiles wondered at the same time.

"Well Hope fell asleep holding Derek's hand," Deaton explained, "the moment he looked up, he hand this look in his eyes. Like he was going to take you with him. When he was about to leave he didn't want to leave you. As if there was a pull between the two of you and he couldn't bear to leave you."

"So where do you think he went?" Allison asked. "A teenage werewolf ran away because he was scared but didn't want to live a girl he just met. Where you think he went?"

"A wolf goes back to its den. But Derek lives in a loft." Scott said.

"Not when he was a teenager." Stiles argued.

"The Hale House?" Lydia offered the idea. "He wouldn't remember fire. It wouldn't have happened yet."

"Hold on. Say you do manage to catch up to him? What are you going to say to him? That his whole family is dead?" Hope asked.

"I guess I'm going to have to." Scott said.

"I don't like this plan." Hope said. "It's not going to work."

"She right." Stiles agreed with his younger sister. "Maybe you shouldn't you know, at least until we figure out how to get him back to normal."

"We can't lie to him though. He can still hear a heartbeat. When we find him, we need to tell him the truth first." Allison said.

"If he gets to the house first, you won't have to." Deaton said.

* * *

The group spilt up. Hope went to her house to change her clothes, Lydia picked up Kira and she and Allison went somewhere, Stiles and Scott went rushing to the police station knowing they weren't going to make it in time. Hope change into black jeans that was ripped at the knees and thigh, a white tank top underneath her gray Mickey Mouse sweatshirt, black pumps, and her leather jacket.

Hope stood in the mirror and looked at herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then opened her eyes and looked at herself. Wings popped out of her back. She touch a feather, it felt like the softest pillow ever. _What that Chuck guy was talking about on that website it must all be true _Hope thought. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. _Police station, Police station, police station, police station. _She then opened her eyes and smiled. She was at the police station. Scott and Stiles was running in. She went in after them.

Young Derek was sitting on a bench being under a rest. John looked at the three teenager's anger in his eyes. They all walked into his office.

"When did you-" Scott was going too asked.

"It's easier if you don't." Hope argued.

"I want you three to be honest with me. Absolutely and completely honest." John ordered as all three teenagers nodded their heads. "Have you been time traveling?"

"Hang on what?" The twins exclaimed at the same time as each other.

"Because if time travel is real, you know what? I'm done. I'm out. You're going to be driving me to Eichen House." John said.

"We found him like that." Hope replied.

"Where? Swimming in the fountain of youth?" John snapped.

"No. We found him buried in a tomb of wolfs bane in an Aztec temple in Mexico underneath a church in the middle of at town that was destroyed by an earthquake." Stiles said. Hope face palm herself. Like always her brother said one to many things.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE CAMPING!" John yelled.

"We were….in Mexico?" Stiles said but it sounded more like a questions.

"Derek's been aged backwards. He can't remember anything. We just need to talk to him." Scott explained.

"Yeah, well, so far he's not talking to anybody." John replied.

"He'll talk to me." Hope said. "Come on dad. Five minutes with him alone."

"Does he know you are his girlfriend?" John asked.

"No."

"Five minutes that's all you get." John agreed. So Young Derek Hale sat in a chair as Hope sat in front of him. No one else was in the room but them.

"Are you one of my mom's lawyers or something?" Young Derek asked.

Hope laughed softly. "Do I look that old? I swear the one time I don't wear any make up…."

"No you look wonderful." Young Derek said and then realized what he just said. "I mean you don't look old-not say that you are old." Young Derek blushed five shade of red. Hope like this version of Derek. This was going to be a lot of fun. "Who are you?"

"That's not important." Hope said smiling big. "What is important is that I'm going to help you with all your little problem. Even the …hairy ones."

"How did you know?" Young Derek whispered his eyes big.

"Well my friend in the other room, he's an alpha, and me well I'm an angel." Hope explained.

"Angels are real." Young Derek argued.

Hope felt like this argument already happened. "Says the werewolf."

"True, true. Why should I trust you though?"

"Because my dad's the sheriff so I would be keeping you out of jail. Trust me." Hope said. "You remember me from this morning. I fell asleep holding your hand. My best friend, the red head, told me that you almost left with me. That it look like you didn't want to leave without me. Why is that?"

"I felt this pull towards you." Young Derek replied his head down. "I don't know what it is. I feel like I know you and I should trust you. But I don't know if I should."

"You should." Hope said as her twin and Scott walked in. "I'm going to leave you with these two because I need food. I'm not myself without food. You want a donut?"

"No." "YES!"

Hope turned around looking at Stiles, who wanted a donut. "No." She then kissed Young Derek and left. Scott took the seat in front of Young Derek as Stiles sat on his father's desk.

"You need to come with us." Scott said.

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" Young Derek snapped.

"There was an accident. You lost some of your memory, but we can get it back." Scott explained.

"How much?" Young Derek asked. "Who are you? And who's your friend on the desk? Who's the hot chick talking to me?"

Scott's eyes turned red. "You're an alpha."

"We three are the people keeping you out of jail." Stiles said. "And what do you mean the chick who was hot?"

"Stiles, later. Let us help you." Scott replied.

"No."

"Okay, dude, you almost tore apart two cops back there. You need to listen to us. And that starts with no fangs, no claws, and no wolf man. You got that?" Stiles snapped.

"I'm fine as long as it's not on a full moon." Young Derek said. This came to a surprise to Scott since Derek as the one who taught him how to control himself on the full moon.

"You still have trouble with the full moon." Scott asked.

"I said I'm fine." Young Derek argued.

"Are you coming with us or not?" Stiles asked.

"Where's my family?" Young Derek asked.

"They're safe." Scott lied. "They're in a different town."

Wrong move Scottie.

"We're going to take them with you but first we got to get your memories back." Scott said.

"Okay." Derek said.

"Good go out there and walked over to the girl you were talking too early." Scott said. Young Derek nodded his head as he got up. He was about to leave when he turned around and asked.

"Who was that beautiful girl talking to me before you guys walked in?" Young Derek asked. Scott was amused by the fact that Derek Hale, the dude that was dating his best friend's younger sister for like ever, lost his memory of her and still thought she was beautiful. It was poetic. It was sweet. Stiles on the other hand was pissed off that Derek still though his sister was hot.

"That was my younger twin sister." Stiles explained his teeth together his lips moving. "Hope."

"Is she single?" Young Derek asked.

"Get out!" Stiles yelled.

* * *

Scott went to go talk to Peter as Stiles and Hope were to bring Young Derek to Scott's house. Hope had her purse in one hand as the three of them walked fast into the McCall house.

"We're going to wait here for Scott. We're going to sit quietly. We're not going to call or talk to anyone." Stiles ordered.

"Do I talk to you?" Young Derek asked.

"No."

"What about Hope?"

"Of course you can talk to me." Hope said as she say Agent McCall, Scott's evil dad that no one like, in the kitchen. "Are you getting taller?"

"What are you three doing here?" Agent McCall asked.

"We're waiting for Scott." Young Derek spoke up.

"Yeah, so am I. We're supposed to have dinner." Agent McCall said. ""I bought extra. You guys hungry?"

"Yes." Hope and Young Derek said.

"No, we're not hungry." Stiles snapped.

"I'm starving. I haven't eating today. The donuts at the police station were all gone." Hope said.

"Stiles if you're not hungry your sister and your friend can still eat with us. What's your name?" McCall asked.

"Miguel!" Stiles blurted out. "This is our cousin Miguel. From Mexico. So….."

Agent McCall started to speak Spanish. Stiles thought the cover was blown. Hope on the other hand new her boyfriend could speak Spanish. They had a small conversation as everyone sat down and started eating Chinese.

"So Miguel. What did you say your last name was?" Agent McCall asked.

"It's Juarez. Cinqua….Tiago." Stiles mumbled.

"That's a mouthful. How do you spell that?" Agent McCall wondered. Young Derek and Hope turned to Stiles wondering what lie he was going to come up with next.

"Phonetically." Stiles lied.

"Mr. McCall you're an FBI agent?" Young Derek asked.

"At a low level." Hope said. "So low he doesn't have a voice."

"Do you investigate murder?" Young Derek wondered. The twin's eyes winded. This wasn't going to be good.

"Sometimes. When it's a Federal crime." Agent McCall said.

"What about fires?" Young Derek wondered.

"Oh my God. Where is Scott? We should call Scott." Stiles said.

"What kind of fires are you talking about?" Agent McCall wondered.

"And that's enough dinner for us. Miguel let's go. Mr. McCall it was good it see you." Hope said as she stood up and Young Derek stood up too. "I'll see you again….when….oh right in hell."

Young Derek sat on Scott's bed next to Hope as Stiles told Young Derek everything about the fire and his family dying.

"Go get Scott. I want to talk to Scott." Young Derek ordered.

"Great idea. I'ma get Scott." Stiles said being scared of Young Derek as he ran into the hallway.

"So you're an angel?" Young Derek asked.

"Yes." Hope agreed.

"Can I see your wings?"

"What makes you think I have wings?" Hope wondered.

"For an angel to have wings they must do something good before they die or be created. You're an amazing before so I figure….." Young Derek mumbled. Hope smiled big as she let her wings pop out of her back. "Wow….

"I know they make me look pretty." Hope said.

"You didn't need the wings to make you look beautiful. You look amazing without them." Derek replied. The door opened. Kate Argent WHO WAS SUPPOSE TO BE DIED WAS STANDING IN THE DOOR WAY.

"Kate?" Hope wondered.

"Hello angel." Kate said. That was the last thing she remember as she passed out.

* * *

She woke up to roaring. Hope looked around. She was at the school with everyone fighting these people with human skulls on their face. Malia stood in front of Stiles as Scott was fighting these new monsters. Hope ran over and started fighting to. One of the monsters took her head and slammed it into the wall. It was strange how Kate made her pass out somehow but getting smash her head into a wall didn't make her passed out. Hope let out a loud scream.

"Go away you stupid monster!" Hope screamed as she tried to hit it. Nothing seem to stop it. The monsters took one of its long fingernails and shoved it in Hope's stomach. Blood started to come out of her mouth as she coughed. There was a roar and Young Derek came out of nowhere and started fighting the three new monsters. It only took five minutes for Young Derek to take down all of the monsters. In the end Young Derek turned into old Derek, the Derek everyone knows and loves. Hope lead against a wall grinning and clapped.

"Yay baby you did it! You won a fight!" Hope cheered. Derek ran over to Hope. "I'm fine baby. I swear."

"I missed you so much I-" Derek started to say but Hope grab Derek's face and kissed him softly.

"There's no need to apologize." Hope said when she broke the kissed. "I don't care if you went with Kate and didn't try to help me. You didn't know me and you were stilling falling hopelessly in love with me."

"I fall in love with you a little more every day." Derek replied as he kissed the top of her head. "Come one let's see if everyone is okay."

Derek pick Hope bridal style and walked towards the front of the school where there was like an underground safe that was open. Peter sat on the steps to the safe his head in his heads with Scott, Lydia, Allison, and Stiles standing next to him.

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"It was never….never about the Triskelion. They took it, they took it while I was blinded." Peter said as he looked up at Derek. Derek let Hope down and Hope stood next to her brother and Derek, holding onto Derek for dear life. Derek looked so mad and sad and Hope didn't know what was happening.

"Took what?" Allison asked.

"Bonds. Bearer bonds and they took them all." Derek spoke up.

"Bearer bonds? Hold on are you saying you got robbed? This was a heist. Somebody planned this." Stiles said.

"How much did they take?" Lydia wondered.

"117…." Peter groaned.

"Thousand?" Hope guessed.

"Million." Derek corrected.


	74. Muted: Oh crap

**Disclaimer: Hey buddies. Don't own Teen Wolf. This will be the last season I will be writing. I know we have come a long way. So please let's make the best of the last season I think you guys are going to love everything I'm going to do. Please review. Big news I've decide to write a TW fanfic about Scott having a twin sister so when I publish that please read it. **

**Muted: Oh, Crap **

Hope sat on Derek's couch in his place with Braeden. Braeden was staying in town! So Yay! Bad thing, Braeden only is able to stay in town because Derek and Peter have to hire her to kill Kate and get all 177 million dollars that they lost back. Hope and Braeden at the same time placed their feet on the coffee table as Derek and Peter stood across them.

"That table's Italian." Peter snapped.

"So are our boots." Braeden replied crossing her arms. "Are we going to talk interior designing fashion or are we going to talk numbers?"

Peter groaned as he picked up a piece of folded paper with the piece of Braeden on it.

"We're hiring you to find Kate, not assassinate the President." Peter said.

"Well you're hiring me and Hope and I was already hired by the Calaveras to find Kate. You guys are hiring me and Hope to find her first. That's going to cost you a lot more." Braeden explained.

"Wait why are we paying Hope to?" Peter asked.

"Having an Angel on my side will make my job a lot easier. And this angel doesn't do work for free." Braeden said.

"We'll pay. Just find Kate and keep Hope save." Derek ordered. Braeden nodded her head as she got up and left.

"Are you insane?" Peter snapped looking at Derek.

"We don't have a choice. We spent a week looking for her and came up with nothing." Derek said.

"If you two don't find out who told Kate about the vault, you don't get the bonds back." Hope added. "Peter can't get a job for sure. I don't believe 'mass killer' looks good on a resume."

"We've be rob Derek and paying these girls, one who is your girlfriend by the way, to find your ex!" Peter yelled as he pushed Derek. Derek growled his eyes changing. Only this time he eyes weren't the icy blue Hope loved, there were gold like Isaac's.

"Derek what happened to your eyes?" Hope asked.

"I don't know. But I'm willing to pay to find out." Derek replied.

* * *

Hope sat on the benches with Allison, Kira, and Malia. It was try out for lacrosse team yet again. It seem like it was yesterday when Hope, Allison, and Lydia sat on the benches watching Stiles and Scott try out. Now they were doing it yet again.

"I'm confuse explain this to me one more time." Hope asked.

"Last night there was a family that got murder with an axe." Kira explained.

"And my aunt is alive and took 117 million dollars from your boyfriend." Allison added.

Hope groaned as she placed her head in her hands.

"God why is there always a murder lose in this town." Hope groaned as she looked up at her friends...and Malia. "Why can't we ever not have a murder in this town?"

"Because then we would be normal and nothing is good about being normal." Allison replied. Hope looked back at the flied. Everyone was next to a freshman, something was wrong with the freshman's leg. It was broken for sure. Hope, being nosey, got out of her seat and ran over to the group.

"Stewart take him to the nurse's." Coach ordered.

"His leg is broken." Hope spoke up. "He needs to go to the hospital. I could take him if you like."

"Good, Stilinski over here is being a good person." Coach yelled.

"She's probably just trying to get an A+ or get with Liam over here." A student said and the group laughed.  
Hope turned and looked at the student. "No dude I'm trying to get with your mom. Opps sorry past tense I already was with your mom."

The entire group 'ohhhhh' and went towards the locker room. Hope help the freshman, Liam, limp over to Derek's car. Derek was letting Hope use his car for a while sense he was at home resting and doing something that Hope did not know about with Peter.

"Nice car." Liam said as Hope opened the door for him and then got in the car.

"I know right, I might have to keep it." Hope agreed as she back out and started driving towards the hospital.

"Keep it?" Liam repeated. "You stole this."

"Oh course not. This is my boyfriend's." Hope replied smiling big as she turned and looked at Liam. She could see Liam's confidence drop the moment Hope said that. He was totally going to try to get with Hope...yeah that plan didn't work out just like he thought it did.

"Oh." Liam mumbled.

"So what did you do to break your leg?"

"I went up against two juniors. One of them is captain of the team and the other is the tool." Liam explained.

Hope laughed softly. "That tool is by twin brother, Stiles, and the captain is my friend Scott."

"Wow this gets better and better." Liam mumbled. First the girl he thought was cute had a boyfriend and then he called her brother a tool. It was a good day.

"Don't worry, I think he's a tool too." Hope said as she made a right. "So your new here, how are you liking Beacon Hills."

"How did you know that I'm new?" Liam asked.

"First off you went against the captain of the team, Scott, who won most of the game for the lacrosse team. He fought my ex Jackson Whitemore-who was the captain of the team- just so he would get the spot. Then you called my brother a tool. And you didn't know who I am. Everyone knows who I am because of all the stupid things I've done." Hope explained.

"Like what?" Liam wondered. Hope laughed softly, he was trying so hard but it wasn't working.

"Ummmm well my dad is the Sheriff, I beat up my ex boyfriend's girlfriend, a teacher tried to kill me and my best friend, and I've been kidnapped three times." Hope said. "And my boyfriend is older than me."

"How much older?"

Hope got out her phone since they were at a stoplight and pulled up a picture of Derek.

"Oh."

"Yeah that much older." Hope replied as she parked in the hospital.

"Thanks for the ride." Liam said as he stared at Hope

"Thanks for getting me out of class. You want help in?" Hope offered.

"No I'll be find." Liam said as he got out and limp his way into the hospital. She then pulled out her phone and Skype Derek. Derek appeared in his house on his couch, he must have been on his laptop because Derek was texting someone.

"Hey baby." Hope greeted. Derek looked down and smile. He then put his phone done and looked at his girlfriend.

"Hey love." Derek said. "So your friend Braeden-"

"Don't tell me you're sleeping with her. I see the looks." Hope teased.

"No she and I went to the crime scene. The murder didn't use an axe but a military tomahawk. And she doesn't know much but I feel like she hiding something."

"Well I trust her." Hope replied. "She help me find you and Peter that one time. She a really good agent."

"She knew about my eyes." Derek said. "Did you tell her about my eyes?"

"I haven't told anyone. She probably heard about it. Any way that should be at the bottom of your problems. How's the 117 million problems going?" Hope said and then laughed at her lame joke.

"You're really enjoying this?"  
"I'm just happy I'm not the only poor one." Hope replied. "But I do feel bad that why you hired me to find it."

"You don't even know where to look first." Derek said.

"But I'm going to find it."

"Why do you want us to pay you? You would have looked for the money anyway and you know we would have given you money in a heartbeat?"

Hope got quiet. "You know how my brother went into Eichen House when we were posse? Well my family don't have money to pay them back and the bills are starting to say badly. We owe them a lot of money but we don't have the money. So I thought if I work for you, if I help you find the money and you can pay me everything will be fine. I know you would give me money in a heartbeat but that wouldn't feel right. I feel like I need to do something to earn that money."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I should have known." Derek said.

"It's okay baby. Hey babe I have to go I'll see you later tonight, I love you."

"Love you to."

Hope hung up and then Skype Lydia. Lydia was also in her car parking someone. Probably at her house.

"What's up?" Hope greeted.

"So I has hanging out with the Deputy, Parrish-" Lydia said fast.

"Stop wait a minute. Why were you hanging out with Parrish?" Hope asked.

"I was at the crime scene. I didn't do anything bad I was just there. Because of my stupid Banshee powers. Anyway so I was there and I think he knows about the supernatural." Lydia said. "He said that I have a reputation of showing up were people get murder. He thinks I'm a psychic. Any way so the family that got kill there was a son that survived his name was Sean Walcott. You need to go to the hospital. Scott there to but you need to find him and save him."

"Why do we always have to be the hero?" Hope complained as she got out of the car and started walking in. "For once I would like to be saved."

"You have already been saved when you died and Derek saved you so go save this stupid guy and then we'll talk more." Lydia said. "Love you bye!"

Hope put her phone in her pocket and walked towards Sean Walcott's room. Melissa was in there in the doorway.

"Hey Melisa-" Hope said as she saw Sean standing over a dead body his mouth bloody like he just ate someone.

"I couldn't help it. I'm so hungry. I'm just so hungry." Sean said as he started walking towards the two girls. Hope moved in front of Melissa and punch Sean in the face. They began fighting. Hope pushed Sean back and punch him again. Sean growled and then grab Hope's arm and bit into her arm. Hope bit back a scream as he then grab her by the head and slammed her head into the wall. Hope lend against her vision blurry.

"Melissa. Run." Hope begged as she got up again. Melissa moved out the way as Scott came into view. Sean then for some strange reason ran out of the room scared of Scott. Scott looked towards Hope.  
"I'm fine. Go after him. I think Sean go after Liam. I'll be there in a second." Hope said. Scott didn't move though. "Scott go!" Scott then turned around and ran after Sean. Melissa ran straight towards Hope. "I'm fine, mom, I'm just tired."

Melissa looked at Hope her eyes big. This was the second time Hope called Melissa mom.  
"You're going to be okay Hope." Melissa replied as she took Hope's hand and placed it on the wound. Hope's eyes turned blue and the wound began to heal.

"You know what the hardest part about being a mother is?" Melissa wondered. "Knowing that your kids are going to get hurt and there is nothing you can do about it." Melissa then kissed Hope on the top of the head. "Go get the killer and save yet another person."

Hope closed her eyes and imagine to be where ever Scott was. Hope was on the roof of the hospital Sean nowhere to be seen. Liam was hanging on the edge of the roof screaming because Scott bit his arm. Scott bit him. The alpha bit a human.

"Oh crap." Hope mumbled staring at this big mess. This was going to be a long school year.


	75. The Benefactor: 45,000,000

**Disclaimer: Hey buddies. Don't own Teen Wolf. This will be the last season I will be writing. I know we have come a long way. So please let's make the best of the last season I think you guys are going to love everything I'm going to do. Please review. **

**The Benefactor: 4.5m**

It was dark, really dark outside in Beacon Hills. Hope sat in Derek's living room with Peter. Derek was out somewhere talking to someone and him texted Hope that he would be home soon so she stayed.

"Do you want to play Gin Rummy?" Peter offered.

"Really? You don't want to think of your nephew's ex evil girlfriend stealing all of your money?" Hope replied.

"If we're talking about my nephew's evil girlfriend shouldn't we be talking about you?" Peter said as he and Hope stood up and walked over to the table to play some Gin Rummy. She then placed her phone on the table and was about to turn around and talk to Peter when there was a whooshing noise like the door opened. The two ex-killers turned around fast and looked around in the dark.

"Derek?" Hope called out. "Baby are you out there?" Peter pushed Hope behind him as Hope turned around to see a very, very pale guy with no mouth. Like he was born without a mouth. He had a killed look in his eye. He had like a laptop in one hand and an axe on his back.

"Don't worry, Angel, Derek's next." The laptop said as the guy type on the computer.

"Hope run!" Peter yelled as he pushed the table and then Hope. He turned to run away as the guy threw the axe onto Peter's back. Peter groaned as he fell blood pouring out of his back. Hope started to walk fast towards the door but she still kept an eye on this evil guy.

"What do you want with me?" Hope asked as she has only ten feet away from the door. Twelve feet away from her phone which was now on the ground. The guy grab a bag off is belt and opened it up. He then grab whatever was in it and there it on the floor. There was a circle of fire around Hope. Hope looked at him, her arms crossed.

"Really? Holy fire?" Hope said. "Throwing salt and burning oil; didn't your mom each you to buy a girl dinner first before you set a circle of burning of oil around the girl."

The guy started to type on the computer and the laptop said, "Good luck getting out."

The man started to walk away when Hope yelled, "Why didn't you kill me? Why are you just letting sit in my own death pool?"

The man turned around and type the words, "because your death would have been too easy, don't worry an angel next time we meet I won't let you walk away alive."

In his other hand he held a dagger that had the words, "_Hope Stilinski". _Hope's eyes got big as she stared at the dagger. _The_ man left the house leaving Hope having to stand so she won't die and Peter dying on the floor.

forty minutes later Derek arrives at home. He ran straight to Hope who was standing in a circle for fire.

"Hope-" Derek exclaimed as he ran straight into the kitchen. He got a bucket of water, don't ask why he has a bucket it's easier if no one ask, and threw it on the fire. Hope and Derek than ran to Peter and tried to help him.

Killer may be evil and killed people but that moment Hope notice that even if Peter killed many people he tried to save Hope's life. That one life would change everything.

* * *

Hope walk to the first class of the day with Kira, Allison, and Lydia. Math class. This was the first and only time Hope wanted something of the supernatural to happen so Hope could get out of class. Of course the one time Hope wanted to get out of class nothing happens!

"These are your math notes?" Allison asked holding Lydia's math notes in her hands. "No wonder Malia's failing."

Hope had her hand up high wanting a high five from Lydia. "Really Lydia you're just going to leave me hanging?"

"Hope stop." Kira mumbled smiling big.

"Some of those are my notes. The rest are coding but the weird thing if the coding is in Hope's hand writing." Lydia said.

"Say what!" Hope exclaimed as she looked at the notes. It was in hope's hand writing.

"Do you remember writing this?" Allison wondered.

"Nope. But considering that me and Lydia's drawing of a tree that led us to the Nemeton, we should probably figure out what it means before it tries to kill us." Hope said as they walked closer and closer to stupid Math.

"Maybe it's like eh Enigma Code the Allies used. Remember my dad was a World War II buff? And my mom was, well….in it." Kira replied.

"I think it's a variation on something called the Vigènere Cipher." Lydia said as they walked into class and walked into the back of the class.

"Do you know how to crack it?" Allison wondered.

"With a key." Lydia said as class started.

* * *

"I'm not sharing my basement." Malia growled as the gang and Malia of course stood outside during passing period talking about what they were going to do since Liam was going to turned into a werewolf since Scott bit him. As of right now Malia has be staying in Lydia Boat House's basement and it was all scratch up.

"Actually, it's my basement. And my mom noticed how you tore it up last time." Lydia snapped.

"All right, she's still learning." Stiles defend.

"But we're going to use the boathouse for Liam. It's got support beams. We can chain to one of them." Scott said.

"But how we get him out to the late house if he doesn't trust us?" Kira wondered.

"I say if it keeps him from murdering someone we chloroform his little butt and throwing him in the lake." Stiles said and high five Hope. She was down with this plan.

"We're not killing or kidnapping him." Scott argued.

"Then let's be smarter. We tell him there's a party and invite him." Lydia said. Hope fived her. She was also down with this plan.

"So you're going to ask out a freshman?" Stiles asked.

"No, I'm done with teenage boys," Lydia said and Stiles looked a little sad. He still like her and saying that she was done with boys hurt him deep, deep down. "But, if we're playing a trick on someone we better make a good trick and use an angel."

"Who me?" Hope exclaimed. "Have you lost your mind? No."

"Yes you. Do you know what angels are?" Lydia said.

"Demons that have by granted a great wish to become something better?" Hope guessed.

"No they are big pieces of crap. They lie, trick, and steal, everything. But they are called angels because they don't get caught." Lydia said. "So Hope steal this stupid freshmen dream and ask him out!"

Hope groaned as she stood up from the benches they were sitting at. She then unbutton her shirt so she was showing off her boobs. She also took done her pony tails so her hair was down.

"How do I look?" Hope asked.

"Hot!"

"Sexy!"

"Amazing!"  
"Beautiful!

"Pretty!"

"PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!"

Hope smiled at her brother's complement. "I must look good then."

She turned around and walked down the stairs were Liam and another freshman were standing by a locker.

Hope walked down the steps smiling. She then walked over to Liam.

"Do you want to go to a party with me tonight?" Hope offered grinning big.

* * *

"How come I have nothing to wear?" Hope shouted as she stared into her closet at Derek's place. Lydia sat on the bed smiling.

"How about you were one of Derek's shirts so that Liam knows that you're taken." Lydia offered.

Hope laughed.  
"He knows that I'm taken Lyd. That was like the first thing I told him." Hope said as she held up a long blue sleeve t-shirt. "I hid all my arm scars and my tattoo on my side which I love."

"Great and wear those skinny jeans that make your butt look great!" Lydia added as Hope started to change in front of her best friend. Changing in front of each other wasn't a big deal. Derek walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. Hope sat on his lap and was about to kiss him when Lydia yelled, "nope! No! Don't kiss!"

The couple turned at looked at Lydia.

"Hope we need to get going." Lydia said. "Don't worry she'll be back. But we need to get going. I'll wait downstairs." Lydia got up and walked downstairs.

"You want to borrow the car." Derek offered.

"Please and thank you. I'm sorry that I gotta leave you again. It seems like every moment we can have I either die, about to die, or someone interrupted it." Hope said.

"I'm just happy this time you didn't die." Derek replied as he kissed Hope's lips. Hope pulled away fast as Derek groaned. This happened way too often.

"I'll see you later when we have dinner or tomorrow at breakfast." Hope said as she got up and walked downstairs. _Time to go to a party _Hope thought as she grab the keys.

* * *

"It's Lydia's lake house." Hope explained to Liam as they drove to the house. "It was her grandmother's lake house. And now it's here's."

Hope then turned up the music.

"Can you turn the music down?" Liam asked.

Hope turned it up even more. Liam then turned it down.

"Who'd you say was coming to this party?" Liam wondered.

"Everyone." Hope lied as she parked the car.

"Where is everyone?" Liam asked as they got out of the car.

"They must be late." Hope replied as she opened the door and they walked in. Stiles, Malia, Scott, Kira, and Lydia stood in the living.

"What is this?" Liam asked as Hope walked over to her twin.

"Think of it like an intervention. You have a problem, Liam." Stiles said.

"And we're the only ones that can help." Hope added as Scott then explained to Liam what everyone was.

"Werewolf?" Liam asked pointing towards Scott, "werecoyote," he pointed towards Malia, "banshee," he pointed towards Lydia, "Fox?"

"Kitsune." Kira corrected. "But fox works."

"What are you two?" Liam asked the twins.

"Well for a while we were possessed by an evil spirit. Very evil." Hope explained.

"What are you two now then?" Liam wondered.

"Better…" Stiles mumbled.

"Well I'm an angel." Hope said.

Liam then looked at a table and saw chains.

"Are those for me?" Liam wondered.

"No they're for me." Malia spoked up. Scott shifted into a werewolf.

"How did you do that?" Liam asked.

"You'll learn. But first, you need to get through the full moon." Scott said.

"Scottie, the moon already out." Hope said. Hope could hear Liam's heart beat rise as the full moon came out of the shadow.

"You're starting to feel something, aren't you?" Scott said.

"I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nutjobs. You guys are out of your freaking minds. I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care. I'm walking out the door right now! If any of you try to stop me, I swear to God, I'm gonna..." Liam said and then screamed.

"What's wrong? Liam?" Scott asked.

"You don't hear that?" Hope and Liam said at the same time. Cars were driving up to the boathouse.

"Did you tell someone about this?" Lydia asked.

"My friend Mason." Liam groaned. "You said it was a party."

"Who did Mason invite?" Kira asked.

"Everyone." Stiles guessed.

"Okay new plan Stiles and Scott take the two new were-thingys to the boat house with Kira's help. Me and Lydia throw a party." Hope said. Everyone nodding as everyone left but Hope and Lydia. Hope groaned as she looked at Lydia.

"The last time we threw one of these we raised someone from the dead." Hope said. "Do you have any drinks?"

"Wine." Lydia replied as they walked towards the door.

"This is going to be a long day." Hope said as they opened the door. At least two hundred teenagers stood outside.

"Are we in the right place?" A kid asked.

"For the party." Another added.

Hope and Lydia looked at each other and smiled. "Absolutely."

* * *

That day Hope learned to very, very important thing. That Hope 1st off hated peoples and 2ndly parties suck. Hope spent most of that time cleaning up after stupid teenagers. As Lydia was trying to clean the kitchen the doorbell rang. Hope walked over and got it. A guy with a name the, "Demarco," had a keg of beer next to him.

"I didn't order a keg of beer. Especially not domestic." Hope said.

"Somebody ordered it. Are you trying to tell me nobody here wants to drink?" Demarco said.

"I'm not paying for that." Hope said as some teenager came from behind and grab the keg. Hope groaned as she looked behind her. No Lydia in sight and she was broke. There was four wine bottles opened and she groaned again. She then turned around and looked at Demarco.

"I'll go get some cash." Hope said. A teenager walked up to her.

"I'm sorry I opened the wine. I'll pay for the keg." The teenager said as he pulled out his wallet.

"Thank you." Hope replied.

"I'm Garrett." The boy said.

"I'm Hope." Hope replied as Lydia go upstairs. No one was supposed to go upstairs. Not even Lydia. "I'm sorry I have to go help my friend but thank you for paying for that."

Hope turned around and ran upstairs. Lydia was picking up trash. Hope sat next to her and started help cleaning. A boy walked in the room.

"What are you doing up here. The party's downstairs." Lydia said.

"I was looking for Liam." The boy said.

"Sorry but missing freshmen are a little low on our list of priority." Hope snapped.

"But not so low you don't know he's a freshman." The boy asked.

"I drove him to the hospital." Hope answered. "He might be down stairs." The boy was about to turn around when he spilled his wine on the carpet and a laptop.  
"Crap!" Lydia exclaimed. "Crap! The carpet."

"Hey it's all right. It'll come on." The boy said. "Was it valuable?"

"No that the problem." Lydia said. "Nothing in here's valuable. We just put the house on the market. It was supposed to be left without a scratch. It has to be in perfect condition. We need every penny we can get out of this place."

"Dude go get some club soda and salt." Hope ordered. The teenage boy left the room and close the door. There was no sound in the room. Hope got up and opened the door. Now the girls could hear music from downstairs. She closed the door again and there was no sound. "Soundproof?" Hope wondered. Lydia walked over to a red record player on the table and turned it on. A peculiar kind of white noise came out of the speakers. "Lyd, look."

There was faces on the wall, their mouths kept opening like they were trying to speak but no sound came out. One word came out of their mouths. The teenage girls then walked back to the floor and opened the laptop.

**Entire password.**

Lydia looked at Hope as her type the name, "**ANYA**".

A list appeared on the screen.

**_Sean Walcott: 250k_**

**_David Walcott: 250k_**

**_Michael Walcott: 250k_**

**_Christina Walcott: 250k_**

_Lydia Martin: 20m_

_Scott McCall: 25m_

**_Demarco Montana: 250k_**

_Derek Hale: 30m_

_Carrie Hudson: 500k_

_Kaylen Bettcher: 250k_

_Kira Yukimura: 60k_

_Elias Town: 250k_

_Hope Stilinski: 45m  
_

_If in bold their already dead._

Hope and Lydia froze staring at the screen. The door opened and Kira walked in. She walked over to the girls.

"What is that?" Kira asked.

"It's a list of super naturals in Beacon Hills." Lydia spoke up.

"It's a dead pool. And we're all on it." Hope added.


	76. IED: 2,4,3,6

**Disclaimer: Hey buddies. Don't own Teen Wolf. This will be the last season I will be writing. I know we have come a long way. I have just written the very last chapter and I think everyone going to love it. Please review. **

**I.E.D: 2,4,3,6 **

Previously on Teen Wolf.

Hi friends. You miss me? Well I missed you. So let's catch up shall we? So Hope Stilinski died and came back to life good right? Yes very good because now she is an Angel. And it's very has to kill an angel. Bad thing though one of the many ways to kill an angel is to kill it with the angel's angelic blade. Angelic blade is a blade from heaven that has the angel's name on it and kill that angel and this was on Earth. Even worst thing the Mute, evil guy with no mouth, has Hope's angelic blade so he is one of the only people in the world that could kill her.

The Mute is an evil guy that has no mouth and is killing people of really fast to get money. He almost killed Peter and Hope just a couple of nights ago. So he's a bad guy no one likes him. Good news Peter kill him and he's dead. Bad news Peter didn't find Hope's angelic blade so now a killer could have it and Hope could die.

There is a dead pool list with everyone that has supernatural powers on it. It's a list that has money next to a person's name and if you kill that person you get money. A lot of money. So far Hope is worth the most at 45 million dollars. Why much is worth that is because she is priceless! And because it's really, really, really hard to kill an angel.

Allison by now is all caught up on everything that she missed and is best of the friends with Kira, Hope, and Lydia. Isaac is still in Beacon Hills but him just not with the pack anymore. Chris and Allison still live in Beacon Hills but at the end up the school year will be moving to Paris.

Malia. No one but Stiles like Malia. Hope was very pissed off to see her name up not Malia's name on the list. Malia need to die. Like right freak in' now. Scott doesn't like Malia and he likes everyone which is super weird. One more thing before the story starts. Garrett, the guy that payed for the keg last time, he's a killer with his girlfriend Violet.

And you are all caught up with the Stilinski Twins.

* * *

The gang sat in the Stilinski's living room. Hope was writing stuff on her white board that was in the living room. Hope and Stiles stood in front of everyone. John, Scott, Chris, Derek, and Peter sat in the living as Hope and Stiles was going to explain this new mess to everyone.

"Okay ready." Hope said as everyone nodding their heads. "So on the board there is a list."

On the board it read:

_**Sean Walcott: 250k**_

_**David Walcott: 250k**_

_**Michael Walcott: 250k**_

_**Christina Walcott: 250k**_

_Lydia Martin: 20m_

_Scott McCall: 25m_

_**Demarco Montana: 250k**_

_Derek Hale: 30m_

_Carrie Hudson: 500k_

_Kaylen Bettcher: 250k_

_Kira Yukimura: 60k_

_Elias Town: 250k_

_Hope Stilinski: 45m_

"It's a dead pool of all the people in Beacon Hills that has supernatural powers." Stiles said. "So firs the Walcott's were murder. At least the first that we know about. Four murder. Sean, his brother, and their parents-"

"They were killed by a professional assassin called The Mute. Weapon of choice a military tomahawk." Hope added. "He also had my angelic blade which is a blade that can kill me since it is very hard to kill me and-"

"—the mute was killed by Peter Hale after he tried to blow up Derek with a Claymore mine-" Stiles inputted. This happened a lot with the twins and a lot of news and they wanted to get all of it out.

"—next was Demarco. He delivered a keg to the party at Lydia's lake house. And got decapitated outside his car." Hope finished as she moved to the list of surest. "Stiles and I think we already know who it is."

"SO it could be Derek, Deaton, Malia, Isaac, me, Hope, Lydia, Allison, or Kira's mom." Stiles said.

"Wait why I am on the list?" Derek spoke up.

"You're always on the list. It wouldn't be a list if you weren't on it." Hope replied.

"So Deaton could be the killer because I just don't trust him at all." Stiles said.

"Malia could be the killer because she not on the list and I don't like her." Hope added. "Isaac could be on the list since he not that pack anymore and the suspect."

"I, Hope, and Allison could be the killers since we were killers before." Stiles said.

"Lydia could be the killer because she brought someone back from eh dead." Hope replied.

"And it could be Kira's mom because I don't trust her." The twins said at same time and then high fived each other.

"Was Demarco a werewolf?" Chris wondered.

"Yup, he was part of a pack." Scott said. : And then last night 23-year-old Carrie Hudson died."

Hope turned around and cross off her name.

"It's a dead pool. A hit list of supernatural creatures. This is only part of it. The rest still has to be decoded." Scott added.

"Who found the list?" John asked.

"Me and Lydia." Hope mumbled.

"How?" Peter spoke up.

"We may or may not transcribed it without realizing it." Hope said.

"Beautiful." John mumbled. "What are these numbers next to the names?"

"I think its money." Hope said. "But we don't know for sure."

"First you need to know what the code word was." Stiles spoke up.

"Like a key word?" Peter asked.

"It's an actually name. Anya." Hope replied. "Her name broke a third of the list. And now we think there's two other cipher keys."

"Which will give us the rest of the names. Okay so how do we get the cipher keys?" John asked.

"Same way we got the code." Stiles said.

"Lydia and Hope. They've been out at the lake house all weekend trying to find the other two key words." Scott added.

"You didn't know about Demarco or Carrie. And what about these other two names on the list. Kaylen Bettcher and Elias Town. They werewolves too?" John wondered.

"We don't know. But Deaton said that Nemeton would draw supernatural creatures here." Scott said.

"Here being Beacon Hills. Or Beacon County? The population of Beacon Hills is just under 30,000." John replied.

"And dropping….." Hope mumbled.

"But if we're talking Beacon County, then you're looking at close to 500,000. Look, how many werewolves, banshees, Kitsune and whatever else is out there are we talking about? And what if the next cipher key uncovers not 13 names but 100?" John said.

"We don't think there would be that many. There's a limit." Hope replied as she and her brother sat on the couch. "Because we think that once we decode the names, the number will add up to 177."

"177 what?" John asked.

"Million." Derek spoke up. "117 million dollars stolen from my vault is being used by someone to finance all these murders."

"Someone who wants every supernatural in Beacon Hills dead." Hope added.

"So the codded list goes out. And somehow these professional assains get that list." John said.

"And a cipher key." Stiles agreed.

"And then go after names on the list. They being killers with no mouths, tomahawks, thermos-cut wires that cane take your head off." John said. "How did this new assassin know that Demarco was going to be at the lake house?"  
"Everyone knows he delivers kegs to teenagers for a little extra cash." Hope replied. "Not that I've done that before….." She then cleared her throat and continued. "So whoever ordered the keg killed Demarco."

"Someone at the party." Stiles said. "A student."

* * *

Hope didn't go to school the next day. She was walking upstairs with Lydia in the Lake house. "Hey I wanted to talk to you about something before Malia comes." Hope said.

"What's up?" Lydia asked.

"Me and Scott…um…well Scott can smell the jealously whenever Malia with Stiles and I can feel it." Hope said. Lydia's eyes got big as she opened the door. "Lyd he deserves to know. You know he would go out with you, in a heartbeat. Why do you stay quiet in pain when you could be with him?"  
"Because he's happy and I'm not going to screw that up with my feelings." Lydia replied. "And you won't either if you respect me as a friend, your best friend." Hope nodded her head as Malia walked in. Malia of course didn't hear anything because she a big stupid face. She sat in the room at the lake house's listen to a record player playing no music with Lydia. They had two notebooks, two pens, and the computer the room with them. Malia was also in the room and was starting to piss Hope off.

"Stop hovering." Hope ordered.

"I'm not hovering. I'm waiting. Draw something. Write something. We need to know who else is on that list." Malia said.

"You mean, you need to know if you're on the list." Lydia corrected.

"If someone's coming to take my head off, then, yeah I'd like to know." Malia agreed.

"Can you please just sit down? You're making me nervous." Hope said.

"Sorry." Malia mumbled as she stared at the girls again.

"What!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Maybe we need help. From another banshee." Malia said.

"Meredith." Hope and Lydia replied at the same time. Lydia then called Eichen House. _I really hope Meredith can help us _Hope thought _I'm tired of all these clues leading dead ends._

"Eichen says Meredith can't have visitors without permission from a family member." Lydia said when she got off the phone.

"That's not going to be easy since her whole family is dead." Hope replied and groaned. "This is just perfect."

"Maybe we go back to the art room. Or the music room." Malia offered. Hope and Lydia stood up.

"We're not plucking piano strings for two hours waiting for some supernatural inspiration." Lydia snapped.

"Fine what else do angels and banshee's do?" Malia asked.

"You think we know!" Hope yelled. "We can't just turn this on and off. We're not like you guys. We don't have claws, she doesn't have glowing eyes or super sense. Their voices in our head and I'm able to see things no one else can!" She took a deep breath. "That's it. I'm done. I'm done with this. I'm going to go see my dad and then I'm going to see my brother play lacrosse. After that I'm going to go see my boyfriend and go to bed and pretend that I didn't have to spend a day with you."

Hope walked downstairs and got into Derek's car and drove off. Lydia was right behind her. Malia left for the game. That was the last time Hope had a **_nice _**conversation with Malia.

* * *

John was in his office when he was about to leave with Parrish had to start something. This was the same time Hope and Lydia walked in.

"Hey daddy." Hope greeted as she sat in his seat behind the desk.

"Hey baby girl, hey Lyd ready to go to game?" John asked as Parrish walked in.

"Sheriff, I know you're in a hurry, but I was out on patrol and I found someone walking from the coast to the high school." Parrish said.

"That's got to be at least 15 miles." Lydia spoke up.

"She was pretty determined." Parrish agreed as Meredith walked in.

"I'm looking for Hope and Lydia." Meredith spoke up. Meredith was a banshee who help Stiles and the gang fined Hope and Lydia when they went missing.

"I'm aware this is probably about the dead pool, but I can't let her leave the station. And in a minute, I'm going to have to call Eichen House and let them know that she's her." John said.

"Dad just give us an hour." Hope begged.

"You got 15 minutes." John replied as he and Parrish walked out of the room. Hope pulled out her phone as the two teenage girls walked over to Meredith.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Lydia asked.

"It's not ringing." Meredith whispered. Hope groaned. It was going to be a long day. Like every day for her. Parrish and John then walked back into the room.

"Meredith you came here to help us remember?" Lydia said.

"Hope called me." Meredith replied.

"What do you mean I called you?" Hope repeated.

"I heard you." Meredith whispered.

"Meredith can I ask you a question." Parrish spoke up. "When you need help, when you need to find something, is there someone you reach out to? Maybe someone you call?"  
"It depends." Meredith replied. "Different people for different things."  
"So maybe there's a number that can help us? Someone we can call?" Parrish offered.

"Yes." Meredith agreed. "2, 4, 3, 6."

"Meredith, sweetie, we need a few more numbers." Hope said.

"No that's the number." Meredith said as she looked up at Hope.

"Phone numbers are 10 digits. So we need a few more." Lydia replied.

"Concentrate!" Hope exclaimed her voice cracking. She didn't want to die. "Please,"

"That's…..that's the number…..that's the number." Meredith mumbled.

"It's okay sweetie let's go." John said as they got up and left. Hope and Lydia sat on the phone tears on the edge of bursting. Lydia opened her notebook and draw a grid as Hope put the numbers in. It spelled out the name A-I-D-E-N.

Hope grab the laptop out of her bag and type in A-I-D-E-N. Another part of the list pops up.

_Kate Argent 12_

_Noshiko Yukimura 5_

_Joanne McLaughlin 1_

_Steve Grace 1_

_Tom Hill 1_

_Brett Talbot 1_

_Reed Schall 250_

_Richard Benefield 250_

_Jack Marsland 250_

_Cheryl Calix 250_

_Jordan Parrish 5_

_If in bold they are dead and the money already been collected. _

Hope let out a sign. Great another list of people. Hope stood up.

"Lyd I'm going to go tells Scott and Stiles so I'll see you later." Hope said.

"Okay good work today." Lydia replied. Hope closed her eyes.

* * *

Next thing she knew she was in boy's lockers room. She could her that game was still going on outside. A teenager boy with the jersey name of Talbot was on the floor crying about to die. There was two girls and two boys standing over him.

"Boss is going to be happy." One girl said. Hope recognize her voice. Malia. Malia worked for the bad guy. _I KNEW IT _Hope thought her eyes big _I KNEW SHE WAS EVIL! YES!_

Hope started too walked backwards fast and of course tripped over nothing. The group turned around and she recognize all of them. Garrett the boy that payed for the keg a couple of nights ago. His girlfriend Violet. Isaac Lahey would held a knife in his hand. Hope angelic blade. Great this gets better and better. And Malia Who-cares-about-her-last-name with an evil grinned.

"Great now let's get that 45 million." Violet said as she held a wire in her hand. Hope stood up fast.

"This isn't a far fight." Hope replied four against one. "Get at least four more people against me and maybe it will be far." Hope raised her fist and smiled. "Let's go."

Isaac ran towards Hope the blade high. Hope punch him right in the balls. Isaac started to fall in pain. Hope grab his shoulders and did a front flip as Garret ran up to with wolfs bane on a stick. Hope kick the stick out of his hand and she punch him in the face. He grab a knife from his pocket and shoved it right in Hope's left shoulder. Hope winced as she knocked head with him. Garret fell the group. All boys on the group in pain. Malia and Violet ran at Hope the same time. Malia grab Hope's neck started to chock her to death as Violet got her wire and wrap it around Hope's neck.

"I can hear the mony going to into our banks now." Violet whispered. "Don't worry I'll make sure that Derek doesn't die next. I get some first and then kill him and then go after your brother. Doesn't matter to me if he's not on the list. This is just really fun."

Hope grab Malia's hair. Malia cried out in pain. Hope slammed Malia's head into her knee as Malia fell the ground with a bloody nose. Hope then pulled the wire away from her neck with both hands.

"You know what you're as bright as a black hole, twice as defense." Hope whispered as she pulled the wire and tossed it to the ground and looked at Violet who was wearing makeup. "You do realize that make up isn't going to fix your stupidity right?"

Violet punch Hope right in the nose as Hope laughed. Blood pouring out of her nose as it broke.

"Maybe you kill by shocking me, so say something intelligent." Hope replied grinning as Violet punch Hope again in the face as Hope laughed again. She realize something then and there. As much punches and kicks she'll get her going to survive after words.

"I'm so jealousy of all the people who haven't met you." Violet replied as she was about to punch Hope again as Hope took her hand and broke it. Violet cried out in pain as Hope then punch her right in the stomach as Violet flew a couple feet back into a locker. Malia, Garret, and Isaac stood back up. Malia had her claws out, Garret had the wire, and Isaac had the knife.

"Bring it out." Hope laughed she stood up. Malia and Garret ran first. Malia clawed Hope stomach and then her leg. Hope fell to the ground. Malia then clawed Hope's leg as Hope cried out in pain. How did no one else here all of this.

"You know what this is the part when someone would say something witty." Isaac said as he raised the dagger right above Hope. "I'm not a witty person." Isaac has going to stab Hope with the dagger when Hope rolled over to the right and then kicked Garrett in the leg with her good leg. It must be noted that Hope was wearing high heel pencil shoes. So when all the force Hope kicked with she shoe got stuck in Garrett's leg. Garrett cried out in pain as Hope pulled her leg back again and then kick him in the balls. Garrett walked back a couple of steps as he fell. She then looked up to see Isaac and Malia, both with their claws out, Isaac had the dagger in his hand.  
"I don't see what Derek see in you." Malia said. "You're not pretty. You're not smart, and you can't fight."

"I'm still asking Stiles what he see in you. I mean you look like something I draw with my left hand." Hope snapped as Malia punch her in the mouth. Hope grinned bigger. "You know what Isaac you're a great explain of a mistake you should ask your parents…..oppps….they're both dead."

"You know what no one what's to hear your come backs. Go back to heaven where you belong because no one what's you hear." Isaac said.

"Looks who talking." Hope snapped as she stood up fast and punch Isaac in the face. She then grab the dagger and shoved it in his stomach. Isaac gasp for breathe as he fell to the ground.

"It's just you and me." Hope said. "I never liked you."

"I could say the same to. I don't see why you're an angel since you see be a demon." Malia replied as punch Hope in the chest. Hope didn't even move. She laughed. Malia missed out all the whole demon thing.  
"The sad thing is you don't even understand why I'm laughing." Hope said as Malia punch Hope in the face on last time and then Hope grab the back of Malia's head and slammed in into a locker. Garrett ran over to Hope as Hope slammed his head into a locker too. Hope walked over to Isaac and grab the knife and slide in into her belt. She walked over to the door when her legs gave out and she fell. Giving up on walking she lend against one of the lockers. Kira, Scott, and Stiles walked in, in all lacrosse gear.

"We won-wow what happen?" Stiles asked looking at all the people on the floor and all the blood everywhere.  
"Bout time you guys got here." Hope replied as she lend against the locker.


	77. Welcome to the McCall Pack

**Disclaimer: Hey buddies. Don't own Teen Wolf. This will be the last season I will be writing. I know we have come a long way. So please let's make the best of the last season I think you guys are going to love everything I'm going to do. I am writing a couple more teen wolf fanfiction after this so if you can handle my written please read them. Please review. **

**Welcome to the McCall Pack**

"Stiles!" Lydia yelled as she ran onto the lacrosse flied. Scott, Liam, and Stiles were having a small practice before practice later that day. Scott and Stiles were **_trying _**to teach Liam how to have self-control. Trying was the key word in that sentences. Stiles stood up fast from the ground and looked at Lydia who was now in front of the three teenagers.

"What's wrong? Is there a dead body? Another name on the list?" Stiles asked as he held Lydia's arm trying calm her down.

"What? No me and Hope are taking the day off from that." Lydia argued. "But Hope's making breakfast, lunch, and dinner today all at once with desserts."  
Scott got up fast and grab all the lacrosse stuff.

"She texted the entire pack so everyone going to be there and I thought I should warn you guys." Lydia said looking into Stiles' eyes. "Because I love you. I mean you three. So bye." Lydia took off her shoes and ran back to her car.

"Liam let's go." Scott shouted as he and Stiles started running to the car. Liam ran after them and jumped in the back seat of as Scott and Stiles jumped in the front and started speeding off.

"Why did we stop from training me, the dangerous werewolf for some food?" Liam spoke up from the back. Stiles turned around fast anger in his eyes.

"Dude he's new, he wouldn't know." Scott whispered as Stiles turned about around. Scott turned around.

"Imagine the best food in the world." Scott said talking to Liam. _Mom's homemade mac and cheese _Liam thought. "Hope can triple that. Hope is the best cook in the entire world. Like I would die every day if it meant she would cook every day for me-"

"-and the thing is Hope doesn't cook everyday she cooks maybe for me and Derek once a week but she doesn't cook for the entire pack all the time-" Stiles added as he ran a red light.

"-the last time she cook for the entire pack was maybe Christmas? Dude it's almost March." Scott replied. "So when she does cook we all rush and try to get it."

"Wait whose Derek?" Liam asked.

"That's right you haven't met the Hale's yet." Stiles said. "Don't worry you'll meet them today." Stiles parked in front of a big apartment and all three ran inside to an elevator were a middle age man, Kira, and Lydia stood.

"Martin." Stiles said looking at Lydia as the elevator started to go up.  
"Stilinski." Lydia mumbled as the door opened for the man.

"Stairs!" Stiles yelled as he pressed all of the bottoms and he, Scott, and Liam ran out of there.

"I'm going to kill-" Lydia screamed as the doors shut and the three teenager's boys ran four flights of stairs. The non-human Stiles didn't even stop the catch his breath as they opened the door. A man came up to them at stared into the room. Hope laid on a table a guy had a needle, giving Hope a tattoo.

"Ewe." Stiles exclaimed. Hope and the guy looked up.

"I'm done." The guy said.

"Thank you Peter." Hope said as she sat up. "Scottie do me a favor and don't bite anyone else like ever! I'm starting to run out of room."

"I'll try my best." Scott replied as Lydia, Allison, and Kira arrived behind them.  
"Food?" Allison asked her eyes big.

"In the kitchen on the table." Hope replied. Everyone moved one step as Hope then raised her hand. She stood up her legs about to give out on her. Peter, the guy that gave her a tattoo, moved to help her as she stood a couple of feet in front of the group.  
"Let the newbie go first. You know my rules." Hope spoke up.

"Hope! I'm hungry I haven't eaten in like two hours." Stiles complained.

"Shush. You know my rules. Newbies go first. Liam come here." Hope said. Liam walked up all eyes on him. Hope put her arm around Liam and the two walked into the kitchen. Liam has never seen so much food in his entire life. Turkey, roast, chicken, bacon, eggs, brownies, cookies, homemade mac-and-cheese, greens, ice cream and mash potatoes. Liam's mouth dropped.

"I'm sorry it's not a lot and didn't have a lot of time." Hope apologized looking over all her food. "So plates all right here and help yourself. Drinks are in the fridge."

It was very easy to say that Liam had to get two plates of food and a Kool-Aid. Hope and Liam walked out.

"Go eat in the living room on the coffee table." Hope ordered. Liam then walked over to the living room and sat on the floor with his food and drink on the coffee table. "Ready? Go." Everyone ran into the kitchen yelling trying to get some food.

"Baby can you get me mac-and-cheese, roast, and a cookie?" Hope begged she then turned to Liam and walked over to him. "Like my tat?"

She had two tattoos now. Liam notice it was a spiral triskele tattoo that was blue. Inside the triskele tattoo had the names, "Boyd, Erica, Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Peter, Derek, Lora, Cora, Anya, John, Melissa, Kira, Liam." In gray ink.

"You got my name tattoo onto your body!" Liam explained.

"I get everyone's name tattoo onto my body." Hope replied as she took off her jeans and now she was in a blue bra, white crop top that only covered her bra, and black shorts. No shoes on which was a first. Scars all over her body. "Welcome to the pack."

Liam smiled softly. "Thanks."

"Hope put your legs up." A man ordered. Hope grinned big as she moved her legs a little to the left. The man sat next to Hope as Hope put her legs on him and he placed a plate on her legs.

"I'm so rude, Liam this is my boyfriend Derek Hale." Hope said grinning big. Derek looked at Liam no grin on his face and then looked back at his food eating. The rest of the pack started to sit around them. Stiles and Lydia shared a love seat, Kira and Scott sat on the floor and ate around the coffee table. Allison sat in her own chair. And Peter sat next to Derek, everyone eating. Hope shared her food with her boyfriend.

"Wait I'm confuse all of you are one pack?" Liam asked. Hope smiled softly.

"Yup my boyfriend the alpha then it's me I'm the pack mama, then it's Scott, then Peter, Allison, Lydia, Kira, Stiles, and you." Hope explained. "You wanna hear the story on how this all happened?"  
Liam nodded his head as the rest of the pack groaned. It seem like they've heard this story a lot.

"We just heard the story around Christmas." Stiles explained. "Go on little sister let's get this over with."  
Hope grinned and started her long story. "It was the night of the full moon. So there was this crazy killer that killed Lora, Derek's sister, and cut her in half. Me and Stiles heard about this and drag Scott to go see it. Not our brightest idea. See me and Scott got bitten by an alpha werewolf. When Scott got bitten he turned into a werewolf. Me? I got possess by a demon name Anya. Long story short Scott fell in love with Allison I fell in love with a guy name Derek Hale." Hope looked at Derek and smiled and the continued. "Allison's family is hunters that kill werewolves. Derek taught Scott everything he knew. Derek's crazy uncle Peter was killing people." Peter waved his handed. "Allison found out about Scott. Allison, Aunt Kate set Derek's house on fire and killed most of his family. Everyone ground out Peter was the alpha that bit me and Scott and killed people. Then we found out about Kate."

"Peter killed Kate and Derek killed Peter becoming an alpha. Confuse yet?" Hope asked.

"No." Liam said. It was sad that this all kind of made sense.

"Okay so, Derek made a pack with me Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. Boyd and Erica are dead and Isaac tried to kill me last night but that's not important. Scott and Allison had a secret relationship and Lydia got bit by Peter but didn't turn into a werewolf. Derek bit Jackson and he turned into the kanima the big lizard thing for an even longer reason. Matt had control over Jackson and was killing people on the 2006 swimming team because they let him drown. An even longer story short Gerard kill Matt getting control of Jackson. Now me and Lydia were possessed by Peter and bought him back to life. Long story short Scott poisoned Gerard kind of killing him. Peter and Derek killed Jackson but he came back to life and turned into a werewolf. At this time Scott and Allison broke up, Jackson left for London and I was still possess by a demon." Hope explained.

"Then this alpha pack came into town. This was even a long story. But the short version was the alpha pack killed Boyd and Erica. This evil person who I can't stand name Jenifer Blake was a teacher at our stupid school. She was a darach which is really just an evil witch. She was killed virgins, philosopher, healer, and warrior. She slept with Derek and I broke up with him. Big thing. So Jenifer took my dad, Scott's mom, and Allison's dad. We all died, including my brother, and then came back to life because we were trying to find her. It set like a reset button to the supernatural and crazier stuff started to happen after that. The lunar eclipse happened which make werewolves normal and Jenifer fought with Derek and Scott. She lost, I and Peter killed her. Well not me, me but Anya my demon."

"And then, there's more. So I used to be a brunette but now I'm a red head because I died my hair. Not important I just like talking about my hair. Okay so Kira's mom made an evil spirt called a nogitsune. I'm not going to go in a lot a detail with that because I still don't even understand all of that. So the nogitsune took control of my brother," Stiles waved his hand, "and Allison," Allison smiled, "and my demon, Anya took control over me. Because I, Stiles, Scott, and Allison died for our parents we all were going crazy. I saw my 'kids' name Luna, Ralphie and Lora. Stiles saw like everything weird. Allison saw her dead Aunt Kate. Scott was going crazy because he was a true alpha now. Okay so long story short I saved Allison by taking her memory of me and Stiles so she doesn't remember everything that we've been thru. Then Stiles and the nogitsune inside of him were separated and there was two Stiles running around. Evil Stiles took Lydia. Anya took full control of me. Okay so everyone came to this like battle flied and started fighting for me and Lydia. They went against these ninja like things called oni-s I'm not going to get into detail with that because I still don't understand them. Evil Stiles took control of the oni-s and was like all powerful and stuff. Scott and Stiles saved Lydia. Throughout all of this someone close to the pack was going to die if the pack came to save me and Lyd so she was crying when they saved her. I took control over my own body and saved Allison's life again and I died." Hope then turned to Derek.

"I've died twice?" Hope mumbled and then high five Derek and then looked back.

"Derek bit me and saved my life. Relationship goal," The two high fived again, "okay so Scott bit evil Stiles and Kira stab him with a sword because he couldn't be a fox and a werewolf. I turned into an angel. Okay and now we are here. So Allison's evil aunt is alive and I hate her a lot. I'm telling you guys now if I get a chance she dying in my hands. Okay um what else. She took something of Derek's so now he turning human. Oh and we on a dead pool list with all our names on it. I'm worth the most because killing an angel is hard. And this," Hope grab a blade of the ground with her name on it, "is one of the only things that can kill me and for some reason Isaac had it and almost killed him. Malia clawed me pretty good." Hope looked down at her right leg and her stomach were there was clawed marks. "That's the story so far."

"Wow you guys really have been thru hell and back." Liam said.

Everyone nodding their heads. Hope stood up and walked over to Stiles.

"This is your birthday present." Hope replied. On her hip there was a number **24** Stiles' lacrosse number. Stiles smiled.

"Best birthday present ever." Stiles said. "Our birthday is coming up dear sister what do you want."

"Not to be a dead pool list would be pretty nice." Hope replied as she sat back with Derek.

"Diamonds it is." Stiles said as he took another bite of the good food.

It didn't matter if their names were on a dead pool list, everyone needs a day off now and then. That was there day off their last peaceful day before all the madness started.


	78. Orphaned: Top 10 Most Painful Things

**Disclaimer: Hey buddies. Don't own Teen Wolf. This will be the last season I will be writing. I know we have come a long way. So please let's make the best of the last season I think you guys are going to love everything I'm going to do. I am writing a couple more teen wolf fanfiction after this so if you can handle my written please read them. Please review. **

**Orphaned: Top 10 most painful things**

**Previously on Teen Wolf**

Hi friends. So Hope made peace with Liam and he is now in the pack. Yay right? Yes yay. Bad thing Isaac and Malia were a part of the Benefactor and tried to kill Hope last night. Hope survived and got her angelic blade so that was real good thing now. Derek was losing his werewolf powers and turning human so that's like really bad. And of course everyone's name was a dead pool list and people were always trying to kill Hope. It just another day in sunny Beacon Hills.

* * *

"I'm telling you this right now." Hope said as she walked down stairs at Derek's place. She was on the phone with Scott as he was trying to get Hope to help him with Malia and Garrett. "If I see them I will kill them."

"Hope that's that human. That's a horrible things to do." Scott replied. Hope then walked over and sat on the couch as Derek came out of the kitchen.

"I don't care. They tried to kill me and I don't care. I see them I will kill them so if they're out of the police station keep them out of my sight." Hope snapped and hung up. Derek sat next to his girlfriend and place a hand on her leg. Hope let out a loud groaned.

"What's wrong now?" Derek asked.

"The real question is what isn't wrong." Hope replied. "My pack is a dead pool list worth a lot of money. I'm worth the most and people are trying to kill me left and right. My boyfriend is losing his werewolf powers which is horrible."

"But I'm still with you." Derek said. "I think the world would be horrible the moment we aren't together."

Hope laughed as she looked up at Derek. "That the corniest thing you have ever said to me."

"No this is a theory of mine." Derek replied. "So when we broke up your family almost died. You got stab in the stomach by wood. And you were seeing out 'kids'. The moment we got back together."

"What about the part where I died. Twice?" Hope asked.

"I didn't say this theory was full proof." Derek replied as he grinned at Hope.

"What?"

"You like amazing."

"I woke up like two hours ago." Hope argued.

"And those two hours ago you still looked amazing." Derek said. Hope moved and sat on Derek's lap. Her lips crashed onto Derek's lips. Her eyes turned the blue as she closed them. Hope's hands ran through Derek's hair as Derek start to lend back so Hope was laying on top of him. After being together for what it seem like forever Hope would never stop loving Derek's soft lips. Derek lick the bottom of Hope's lip and Hope opened her mouth. Words are unable to describe how amazing this way.

"EWE GET OFF MY SISTER!" A voice shouted. The couple both sat up to see Lydia and Stiles in the door way. Stiles looked mortified Lydia on the other hand looked proud of Hope.

"Actually your sister was on me." Derek spoke up grinning an evil grin.

"I don't care get off of each other." Stiles exclaimed. Hope smiled an evil grinned and kissed Derek on last time as she got up.

"Have you ever heard of knocking? That is still a thing." Hope replied smiling. "You problem wouldn't know, though, because no one has ever wanted to make up with you." Derek sat up looking at his girlfriend as she just burned Stiles. _How in the world did I need up with someone as great as her _Derek thought.

"Says the girl who-" Stiles stated.

"Hope we need to go talk to Parrish about being on the dead pool list." Lydia interrupted. "Last time I check he wasn't something supernatural."

"If I must I'll go." Hope turned around and kissed Derek one last time.

"Stop it!" Stiles exclaimed. The couple grinned on each other's lips and then Hope turned around.

"Derek do me a favor and don't let me die." Hope begged as she started to walk out. It was something only the couple would understand. Derek was in charge of her angelic blade and had it on him at all time.

"If I don't let you who else will." Derek replied. "I love you."

"Love you too baby." Hope said. She didn't know this but it was doing to be another one of those long days.

* * *

Hope, Lydia, and Stiles walked up to Parrish who was sitting at his office filling out paper work. Parrish looked up at the teenager his eyes huge. Hope was wearing a green crop top that went to her stomach because of her new tattoo it hurt to put close on it so she was also wearing low rider jeans and high heel combat boots.

"Hope does your father-" Parrish asked.

"He's going to find out today or tomorrow." Hope interrupted. "He's not going to get mad though this is my second one."

"Well you dad should be back within the hour. You want to wait in his office?" Parrish offered.

"Actually we wanted to talk to you." Stiles spoke up.

"Privately." Lydia added. So the three teenagers walked into John's office and then Lydia pulled out the laptop and explained everything to Parrish.

"This is a hit list?" Parrish asked after Lydia explained everything to Parrish….well everything about the dead pool.

"We call it a Dead Pool. Its sounds cooler." Hope answered. "Recognized any of the names?"

"Yeah," Parrish agreed, "the Sheriff had me run a bunch of these through the system last night. But we couldn't find any of them."

Hope turned to computer and scroll down so Parrish could see the second part of the list. The part with his name on it.

"That's terrifying. What's the number?" Parrish asked.

"That's how much your worth." Hope explained and then grinned. "I'm worth 45."

"Dollars? So I'm worth five dollars?" Parrish wondered.

Hope shocked her head no. "Million. Five million. I'm 45 million."

"I only make 40,000 a year. Maybe I should kill myself." Parrish said. "Why…am I on this?"

"That's a question and answer for another day." Stiles replied. "Right now, there's still another third of the list we have to crack."

"We need the third cipher key." Lydia agreed. "But we need help getting it."

"From who?" Parrish wondered.

"Meredith." Hope replied.

"The girl from Eichen? The last time you saw her, you almost gave her a nervous breakdown." Parrish said.

"Almost." Lydia and Hope replied at the same time.

* * *

Parrish and the three teenagers stood right outside Meredith room as some person was trying to help them in Eichen House. Then the devil deiced to walk up to them. No not Malia the other devil. No not Isaac the other one. No not Kate/Jennifer the other one. Yes Brunski. Who is Brunski people may be asking? Brunski was a working at Eichen when Stiles went into Eichen House back when he was evil. When Stiles begged for one phone call Brunski didn't give it to him so now not only did Stiles hate him, but Hope hated him to even though she never met the guy.

"Not this guy." Stiles mumbled as Brunski walked towards them.

"What are we running here? A bed and breakfast?" Brunski snapped. "We don't just open the door for anyone with a badge."

"We need to talk to Meredith Walker. It involves a murder investigation." Parrish replied calmly.

"Well, you can talk to her all you want but these three need to get out of here." Brunski replied looked at the twins.

"We're crucial witnesses in an ongoing investigation." Hope spoke up anger in her eyes.

"Yes they are." Parrish agreed. "I wouldn't have brought them here if it wasn't absolutely crucial."

"Okay then Deputy. How about you come back with a court order, then I'll listen. As for the Stilinski-s," Brunski snapped as he turned and looked at the twins, "as for you two how about you come back with you payment full. That's right. Daddy may be the Sheriff but he's late on the bills. I guess those government jobs aren't as reliable as they used to be, huh?"  
"That it I'm going to kill him." Hope growled as she went straight for his throat. No one bad mouth the Stilinski's expect for the Stilinski's themselves and the McCall pack. Stiles had to grab Hope by the waist as he picked her up and lifted her so she on Stiles' shoulder. Hope growled as she tried to get out of out of Stiles' arm. It was easy to say that she could have gotten out but she didn't.

"I'm cool." Hope said as Stiles let her down. She glared as Brunski as she brushed off her shoulders. "I'm cool."

"Ummmm what I was going to say before that happen is that the government can help you need a favor. Like how a month ago, Canaan P.D. helped you get after blowing 0.1 on a breathalyzer." Parrish said. No way. Parrish was using blackmail to get what he wants. Brunski opened the door and then walked away.

"You." Hope said looking at Parrish. "You I like you. You have stay. I'm keeping you. I like this one." Hope walked into the room as Parrish had a confuse look on his face.

"It's a good thing that she likes you." Lydia whispered.

"Yeah take that as a complement. I'm her brother and she still hasn't said that to me." Stiles replied shaking his head. Hope and the rest of her small gang stood around Meredith as she sat on her bed.

"Meredith sweetie can you help us?" Hope asked. "Can you tell us the last cipher key?"

"I can't help anymore." Meredith replied. "I can't tell anyone."

"Meredith, what you mean you can't tell anyone?" Lydia wondered.

"We just need the third key. You can give it to us in numbers, letters, and hieroglyphs. Whatever you want." Stiles said.

"I can't." Meredith argued.

"Then why did you give us the second key?" Hope wondered.

"I wanted to help. That's what I want to do. I wanted to help." Meredith replied looking up at Hope.

"Great. That's amazing so help us now. Give us the third cipher key." Stiles said.

"Things have changed. I…..I can't." Meredith argued.

"Why not?" Lydia wondered.

"I'm sorry. I can't. He….he doesn't want me to." Meredith said.

"Meredith who doesn't want you to tell us the third cipher key?" Hope asked.

"The Benefactor." Meredith explained.

"What's the Benefactor's name?" Hope asked. "Can you just tell us his name?"

"I can't…help anymore…." Meredith mumbled.

"Please just tell us his name of the cipher key or something! Please." Lydia begged.

"I don't know….I don't know…." Meredith mumbled again.  
"Be easy on her. It's okay Meredith." Parrish said.

"I SAID, I DON'T KNOW!" Meredith screamed on the top of her lungs. It hurt Hope's ears the most. It was the tenth most painful thing she's ever been thru. Hope fell to the ground blood dripping out of her ears. She knew she was going to heal but it still hurt a lot. Stiles, Lydia and Parrish rushed to her. Hope sat up her eyes a light blue.

"I'm fine." Hope said her eyes rolling to the back of her head. _Come on Hope stay awake. You can do this Hope. Just stay awake. _Hope thought to herself. She opened her eyes again as she looked at Meredith. Her phone began to ring. Hope pulled up her phone to see Derek calling her. It hit her. She knew the code. She look up at Meredith asking her question in her head. Meredith nodded her head.

"Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap!" Hope mumbled as she moved deeper into her purse and grab the laptop.

"What's wrong?" Parrish asked.

"I know the code." Hope replied as she let Derek go to voice mail. She type in a word. A word she knew by heart. **_HEREK._**

"Herek? What is Herek?" Stiles asked.

"It's a joke me and Derek made up. We ship out names together Hope and Derek. Herek. That's the key word." Hope replied as a new list popped up.

_SATOMI ITO 10_

_MALIA HALE 4_

_ISAAC LAHEY 5_

_LIAM DUNBAR 3_

_MEREDITH WALKER 1_

_LIZ MOORE 1_

_PATRICK CLARK 1_

_BREE LEVERETT 250_

_KAITLYN SCHAAR 250_

_GENEVIVE CARY 250_

_ANGELIQUE FAIN 250_

_LORILEE ROHR 250_

_BRITTANI KEGLEY 250_

_If in bold they are already dead and the money has been collected. _

Hope stood up fast then and looked in her purse for something.

"Hope your ears were bleeding a couple of minutes ago. Still are and you are getting up moving around." Parrish said.

"She's find. You get used to it." Stiles replied being use to Hope's craziness. Hope pulled out three knifes and put them on her belt.

"I think we need to get you to a hospital." Parrish spoke up. Hope then pulled out her wallet and grab four twenty dollar bills. She then spilt the money between Lydia and Stiles so they pulled had forty bucks.

"I'm giving you two forty bucks to explain Parrish everything about the supernatural. I'm also paying for whatever you guys by just tell them to put it on the Hale tab and I'll pay for it in the morning." Hope explain looking at Lydia and Stiles. "Stiles you will then tell dad that I got a tattoo. Lydia you will then call Derek for me apologize and tell him I probably won't see him or anyone until tomorrow morning at the most. Stiles you stupid best friend needs my help and like always I have to go save him. Love you both. Bye."

Hope disappeared.

* * *

She was in the church in Mexico. Remember that church from like forever ago. Well Garret, Violet, Malia, Isaac, Kate, Braeden, and Scott were fighting berserkers. Berserkers were these bad guys dress like bad guys so they were bad guys. Braeden was fighting with Malia. She got her gun that was on the floor. She shot Malia right in the face, right between the eyes. Malia fell to the ground dead. Hope ran into battle she took her knives as Garret ran straight towards Hope. Hope slide on the ground and stood up right behind Garret. Garret turned around as Hope slashed his throat. As a human Garret fell to the ground dead. Hope turned around as Isaac ran straight for her. Hope smiled as Isaac punch her right in the nose. Yeah her nose was broken for sure this time for sure.

"You and your stupid ugly face ends here." Isaac said.

"That wasn't even funny I thought I thought you better." Hope taunted as Isaac ran straight to her his heads around her throat. The daggers dropped out of her hands as Isaac slammed her against the wall. Hope started to see stars she couldn't breathe.

"I would love to hear your sarcastic comment now." Isaac snapped grinning big. "I'm winning Stilinski. I just earned myself 45 million dollars. Anything else you want to say."

"I'm-" Hope gasped tears in her eyes. "-Sorry-."

As it was said before after all the craziness Hope went through in the end she did list the most painful she's ever been though. Ten being so close to Meredith as she scream. Why this hurt so much would be explain later. Nine though, the ninth was having to do this:

Hope placed her hands on Isaac's heart tears falling as she opened her opened and screamed. She could feel Isaac's heart burst as he fell to the ground. She then laid next to him crying.

Yes the ninth most painful thing Hope ever went thru was killing her friend. Killing Isaac Lahey.


	79. Weaponized: 15 year-plan

**Disclaimer: Hey buddies. Don't own Teen Wolf. This will be the last season I will be writing. I know we have come a long way. So please let's make the best of the last season I think you guys are going to love everything I'm going to do. I am writing a couple more teen wolf fanfiction after this so if you can handle my written please read them. Please review. **

**Weaponized: 15-year plan**

Hope laid in Derek's bed. She hadn't got out of that bed for four long hours. Tears dried on face as she remember it. She placed her hands over a guy's heart who she thought was a friend and killed him. It didn't help that she was possess and killed many other people. This time though she really broke down.

And on top of the she was supposed to be taking the PSATs today. Luckily Lydia and Hope took it their freshman year so Lydia was hanging out with Hope at Derek's. Derek was somewhere saving a pack. Hope really didn't listen because it was boring. She loved the man but sometimes she didn't care what he got to say.

Stiles just found out that his girlfriend was murdered he didn't need to be bother with another one of Hope's big annoy problem. So no one knew about Hope's problem expect for Lydia. Not even Derek knew which very hard thing to hide from Derek is. Most of the time he knew when someone was wrong with Hope. This time though he didn't ask. So Hope laid in Derek's bed with Lydia at the foot of the bed.

"Hope sweetie you gotta talk to me." Lydia spoke up as she took another bite of the cake she made.

"I'm worth 45 million dollars." Hope mumbled. "Maybe I should just kill myself so dad and Stiles will have enough money to survive. The Eichen House bills are killing us. We need money….maybe just maybe."

"Hope you know if you died Stiles, and your dad, and Derek, and me would kill ourselves if you died. Or worse we would go insane. A world without you would be the worst world to ever live in. You've already died twice maybe that's the universe way of saying it's not your time yet." Lydia replied. "Tell me something else. Anything expect for you dying."

"You know a little while ago I made list." Hope said. Those word scared Lydia. Someone making a list sounded a lot likes the dead pool list and was made to kill Lydia and all of her friends.

"What kind of a list?" Lydia asked fear in her eyes.

"Top 10 most painful things I've ever been though." Hope replied looking up at Lydia. "10th listening to Meredith scream the other day. She was screaming me and Derek's name so that means one of us is going to die that was horrible. 9th killing….murdering…"

"Isaac okay number 8th?"Lydia asked rubbing Hope foot. "It's okay sweetie. What's number 8?"

"Boyd dying." Tears were forming in her eyes. "Number 7, you being in the hospital when Peter bit you because that was my fault. I should have been there to protect you. 6 Stiles having to go in Eichen House. 5 everyone going insane, Scott, Stiles, me and Allison that was so painful. I feel like that was all my fault. I could have done something."

Hope starting crying as Lydia got up fast and hugged her best friend.

"It's okay. It's okay." Lydia said. "Number 4?"

"Anya almost killing me. She hit be and stab me in my head when she took over. I knew that the pain wasn't real but it still hurt. It hurt a lot."

"Number 3?"

"Derek cheating on me. It was….it was like being shot in the heart and expect to be fine." Tears fell from Hope's face fast. It was like a water fall.

"Number 2?"

"Dying. When I died it was horrible. I could feel everything that I worked for. Everything I ever worked for going down the drain. Every little thing I ever work for. Everything I did to survive was a waste of time."

"Number 1?"

The phone rang. Lydia looked at Hope sorry and answered the phone. "Hello? Really? We are on way."

Lydia then turned and looked at Hope. "Hope we have to go. There's an emergency at the school. Everyone might die."

Sadly but true that was something normal to come out of Lydia's mouth. So the two went to the school. There was police everywhere and the C.D.C was everywhere. The girls went straight to John who was standing next to his car.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Hope shouted as the two girls ran up to him. "Is Stiles okay? What's happening with Stiles?"

"My mom's in there, what's happening?" Lydia asked.

"We're working on it." John said and then replied with. "Lydia….as all this is still very new to me, and I don't know how it works, I still have to ask. Do you have any kind of….indication? Any kind of feeling about this? Is someone in there going to die?"  
"Dad I'm not a banshee and even I have a feeling that someone going to die. Not a feeling I know." Hope replied as Lydia nodded her head. It took two hours before the doors opened. Lydia ran straight for her mom as Hope ran for Stiles.

"Are you okay? Whose bloods is this? I'll kill them! What happened?" Hope asked.

"I'm fine. This is someone else blood. There was like poison in the air there was killing everyone." Stiles explained. Hope hugged her brother to death tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't scare me like that ever again." Hope said as she pulled away and looked into her brother's eyes. "I thought you died. I will go lose my freakin' mind if you died, stiles. You can't die on me okay."

Stiles looked down at his little sister and wipe one of her tears away. "I'm not going away, okay? I promise."

* * *

Lydia went home with Stiles and Hope that night. Hope went straight into her bed room locking all the doors so Lydia walked into Stile's room and sat on his bed. She kicked off her high heel shoes as she laid down. On Stile's wall there was picture for each person in the pack. One beautifully taken of Lydia, Kira, Kira's mom, Derek, Peter, Kate, Hope, Scott, Allison, Chris, Araya, Isaac, Malia, Garrett, Violet, Braeden, John, Melissa, and himself. On the bottom of each picture of everyone who was on the list there was a number of how much money there were worth. Malia, Isaac, Garrett, and Violet had a big black X on their pictures. They were died. There was strings attach to each picture going to a different picture.

"What all the color strings for?" Lydia asked.

"Red unsolved still, purple we know, and green is solved." Stiles explained. "And blue because it's still pretty."

"Stiles….you still only have red on the board." Lydia said.

"I'm very aware of that." Stiles replied. He let out a loud groaned as he jumped on the bed and landed next to Lydia. "Other than the whole name-on-a-dead-pool-list thing how you doing?"

Lydia laughed softly as she looked at Stiles. "O should be asking you that question. Your girlfriend just died, how you are?"  
"I didn't date Malia." Stiles said looking down at Lydia's eyes. "I mean yeah I made out with her like two times but we didn't date. I didn't have feelings for that she liked me. I've always liked for girl in particular…."

"Stiles you don't have to act. I know you don't like me." Lydia replied.

"You're right Lydia I don't like you anymore." Stiles admitted. Lydia's heart broke into a million pieces. She wanted to long. She should have dated him sooner. Tears form in Lydia's eyes she nodded her head. "I love you." Lydia looked up at Stiles her eyes big.

"You never gave up." Lydia replied her voice cracking. She wasn't' going to cry. No not now. She couldn't cry now. Stiles sat in front of her.

"I had a 15-year plan." Stiles agreed as he crashed his lips onto the girl of his dreams. It was easy to say they made out. For like a good twenty minutes. Hope in the other room was crying. While her brother was having the best day of his life Hope was having one the worst days of her life. Hope sat in the corner next to her desk and window wall and cried. Music blaring on her nightstand. Tears falling down her face. She could feel all the lives she took. All the people she killed.

"I wonder who would notice if you disappeared." A voice spoke up. Hope's head shot up to see a version of herself. This Hope had long purple hair, blue eyes, and angel wings. She was in a red crop top, leather pants, black pumps, and a leather jacket. Half of her face had burn scars. Her stomach had more scars and tattoos then Hope could ever dream of. She had an evil grinned as she stood in front of Hope.

"Who are you?" Hope, the 2015 Hope, asked as she wipe her tears.

"Gosh I'm stupid here." The other version of Hope said and then laughed. "Well duh I'm you. But in my world Stiles didn't give me the nickname 'Hope' in my world they call me Lily."

"What do you mean 'my world'?" Hope asked.

"Did you think there was only your world?" Lily teased. "No buddy there's alternate universes. I'm from a different one. In my world there wasn't just a Hale fire. There was the Hale fire and the High School fire. I was in it and got burned pretty bad as you can tell. But we aren't here to talk about me. We're here to talk about you."

"Did you kill Isaac in your world? Did you um turn evil?" Hope asked.

"You don't understand when I said we are talking about you." Lily said. "The dead pool ended last year. And yeah I killed Isaac and I wouldn't say I turned evil more like I've always been evil. Mostly everyone is died on my Earth. Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Peter, the Argents, Jackson, Malia, dad, Kira and her family died a long time ago. Stiles is what you would call evil with me. Lydia moved right after freshman year. Scott's an alpha with a big pack of werewolves. I'm engage with Derek. Like I said early we are not talking about me we are talking about you."

"Why are you here then? Aren't you suppose to like warn me about something?" Hope asked.

"Sort of. See I have this plan that can save our world." Lily replied as she squat in front of Hope her arms resting on her knees. "Ready? You have to kill yourself."

"What?"  
"Your worth 45 million dollars. If you die Stiles and dad get the money and everything gets clear up."

"Why-would I do that?" Hope stammered.  
"You're horrible daughter if you haven't thought of doing that before." Lily accused. "And you must not be clever. This would help you dad and your brother out so much. Derek he would get so much of his money back. You need to do this."

"But I don't leave them." Hope cried.

"You would get to be with mom though!" Lily shouted. "Trust me I've been in your seat, I know how it feels. I know how it feels to cry in the shower, to feel bad for yourself all the time. Lydia talks to you and tells you that you shouldn't do that but she doesn't know how it feels. How it feels to want everything to end. To wait all the pain to stop."

"No…no…no…." Hope mumbled.

"You don't have to keep the pain inside anymore Hope! Don't you understand that?" Lily exclaimed. "I have a plan that will end all of this pain! Why don't you want to do it?"

"I don't want to leave them!" Hope cried out. "I don't want to leave my daddy. I don't want to leave Stiles. Or Lydia. Scott. Kira. Allison. Derek. I don't want to leave my boyfriend or my brother!"

"Why! They don't notice when you're in pain. They don't notice when you're crying. Nobody notice anything anymore. I mean what is the point of living if no one is going to if you gone?" Lily asked as she stood up. Hope's eyes were red will all the crying. "No one cares about you if you're not beautiful, popular, or dead. Why don't you die then everyone will care about you?"  
"I did die and everyone cared about me." Hope cried.

"Did they though? Did they really? I mean id you seem the crying over you or were they worrying about themselves and trying not to die."  
"Please no stop it. I don't want to." Hope wailed tears falling.

Lily got on her knees and looked into Hope's eyes. "Yeah you do. If you didn't then why am I here? So here's the plan….."

* * *

Lydia pilled away from Stiles' soft lips. Lydia sat on top of him as Stiles wrap his arms around her waist. Lydia sat up as she listened to something.

"Do you hear that?" Lydia whispered.

"Lydia I don't think anyone hears what you hear." Stiles teased. Lydia got up fast and pulled Stiles' hand.

"Shh." Lydia said as she dragged him to the bottom of the stairs. Hope was dressed really weird. It was still winter and she was in a black shirt, white tank top, and black converse. CONVERSE! SOMETHING WAS TERIBBLE WRONG SHE WASN'T WEARING HEELS.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hope asked the wall. There was no one there. She was talking to a wall. "I know. But Lydia said…..she said that they would miss. They would kill themselves….yeah I guess that's true…..what place would be the best? Derek's? Okay." Hope then disappeared.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" Lydia screamed as she ran back upstairs Stiles on her tail.

"Lyd what's wrong?" Stiles asked as Lydia grab her phone out of her purse.

"Stiles she going to kill herself. Don't ask why I know this call the pack and tell them to meet us at Derek's." Lydia said.

Crap. Crap. Crap it was going to be a long and scary night for Stiles and Lydia.

* * *

Derek ran onto the roof of his places with Lydia, Stiles, and Scott. Hope stood on the edge of the roof looking down.

"Hope?" Lydia called out. Hope turned around. Tear dried on her face. Her eyes red from all the crying she done. Everyone made one step towards her.

"Don't move!" Hope shouted. "Don't move or I'll jump."

"Hope why don't you come down from there and we'll talk about it." Scott offered tears forming in his eyes. This was the second time Lydia, Stiles, and Scott saw Hope try to kill herself. Tears were forming in all of their eyes…even Derek.

"I already talk about this. We talk over this." Hope mumbled. "This will be the smartest thing I ever do."

"No. It isn't'." Stiles argued his voice cracking. "Please don't."

"I have to." Hope replied her voice cracking as well. "I die and you guys will get 45 million dollars. Stiles don't you understand nothing would really change. Expect for Dad wouldn't be in debt anymore. We need this. I need to do this. If I kill myself tonight, the stars would still appear, the sun would still come out, and the world would still rotate….so why not?"

"Why not?" Derek spoke up. "Why not? Because Lydia would end up throwing up because she would cry so much knowing that her best friend is gone. Allison would go insane. She can't remember everything we've been though and it drive her insane that she can't remember the girl that save her life thousands of time, her name or birthday. Kira hasn't even know you for a while and she would cry ever day in the shower. Stiles would go insane without you. He went insane the one day you were died. He almost killed himself just because you were gone! Scott would die on the inside knowing that he could of saved you. Your dad would cry every day he gets to his home and see a picture of you on the wall. Peter would go and kill someone because that's how he deals with his feelings. Me? If you die I would I die right with you. I wouldn't be able to sleep or to eat, to drink I would be a zombie. The pack wouldn't be a pack without you. You are the no reason that we've been able to stay together as a pack," Derek voice was breaking now tears falling, "so you cannot say if you were to die tonight the stars would still appear because then they wouldn't shine as bright. The sun would still come out but our world would be dark. The world would still rotate and rotate because it would be like the world is spinning at of control. So when you say why not I can think about a million reason why not. So don't please Hope if not for me then for Stiles. Please."

"I have to." Hope cried. "My money-the money I'm worth and the money Isaac was worth-when I-when I…." Hope busted out crying. She wipe her tears and looked up. "The money would solve all of our problems."

"Our problems wouldn't be worthy of trying to solve if you're not hear." Stiles. "Please stay Hope."

"I can't. I'm sorry." Hope replied as she turned around and jumped. It must be noted that before all of this Lydia and Stiles called the **whole pack. **Derek, Stiles, and Lydia ran to the edge of the building to see Hope falling. She fell right into Scott's and Liam's arms. Hope wrap her arms around Scott's neck crying into his arms.

"We got her!" Liam shouted.

"I didn't want to. I didn't mean to." Hope cried as Scott held her bridal style running inside up to Derek's place.

"I know sweetie I know." Scott said. "It's okay now. Everything okay now."


	80. Time of Death: The End

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf. We are so very close to the end at least ten or twelve more chapters and then bam we are done for ever. I am writing a couple more teen wolf fanfiction after this so if you can handle my written please read them. Please review and please read on. This chapter is decanted to Lacy and her Fiction for giving me an idea to the end. Thanks girl! Read and Review please**

**Time of Death: The End**

**Previously**

Hope was visited last night by a different version of her that goes by the name of Lily. Lily talked her way into Hope committed suicide. Hope almost died….again…this would have been her third time dying but Scott caught her and now she was safe in Derek's place. That suicide thing really gave Scott an idea to catch the Benefactor but more on that later. Stiles finally got the girl of his dreams, his finally got Lydia. But they weren't dating no there were just making out a lot ever where and holding hands. But no there weren't dating. Back to Hope though because she is the one everyone is worried about. Everyone that said her was still at Derek's wanting to back sure she was going to be okay.

Now you are all caught up for The Stilinski Twins.

* * *

Everyone was at Derek's place wanting to make sure that Hope was okay. Kira, Allison, Scott, and Liam were passed out. Derek, Lydia, and Stiles were wide awake wanting to make sure she going to be okay. So Liam lean against the fireplace passed out. Scott and Kira sat in a loveseat passed out. And Allison was pass out on the kitchen table. It-it's just easier not to ask why she was asleep on the kitchen table it's-it just easier if no one ask. There was footsteps coming down the stairs. Derek, Lydia, and Stiles look up to see Hope walking down the stairs. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing Derek's black shirt (that was too big for her the shirt went all the way down to her knees) and a pair of his booty shorts. She walked into the living room and kissed Stiles on the top of the head.

"Morning." Hope greeted as she walked into the kitchen grab a water and then sat in a love seat next to the group. "What did I miss?"

"Do you not remember what happen last night?" Derek asked.

"Depends what you think happened last night." Hope replied.

"What do you know about last night?" Lydia wondered.

"I don't know what do you remember last night?" Hope said.

"Just tell us what you know!" Stiles yelled. Hope looked token a back.

"God so I went over to the school with Lydia. Found out you didn't die and almost cried because I was so happy. I then went over to the hospital to make sure Braeden is okay, she is. And then I went to Derek's place I made brownies and sat on this couch and watch Elf. I got tired so I went to bed." Hope explained. "I wasn't even awake when Derek came home."

"That's not what happened." Stiles said. "You almost died last night."

"Stiles I think I would know if I almost died…again." Hope replied crossing her arms.

"Hope you were talking about if you died you would get 45 million dollars and that it's worth it." Lydia said as Hope eyes got big. She had this conversation early with Lydia.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Hope lied.

Scott and Liam woke up fast and looked at Hope.

"LIER!" Liam and Scott shouted.

"Fine I know about the conversation but I didn't try to kill myself last night." Hope replied.

"Hope we saved you. I think we would know if you tried to kill yourself." Liam said.

"I didn't try to kill myself." Hope argued.

"Derek made a big lame speech like Stiles did last time." Lydia said.

"THERE WAS A LAST TIME!" Liam exclaimed.

"Oh you're so new." Stiles mumbled.

"I didn't try to kill myself." Hope yelled. Derek then go up from the couch and walked into the kitchen Hope stop yelling and looked behind her to see Derek walked back in the room with a CD in his hand. He then walked over to the TV and place the CD in the DVD player.

On the television there was Hope on the edge of the building Derek, Lydia, and Stiles on the other side of the building talking to her. It was from last night. Hope's hand flew to her mouth as she watch herself jump. Everyone then turned and look at Hope.

"I don't remember that. I swear to Chuck I don't remember that." Hope said.

"Chuck? Is that supposed to be like your unborn child or something?" Scott asked. Hope and Derek then looked at each other.

"No." Derek snapped his face with no expression.

"This guy online knows everything about werewolves, angels, kitsunes, kanimas, everything. I kind of think he life a god but on earth." Hope explained.

"Oh my Chuck." Lydia said and then laughed.

"You know Chucking-ing better to that you mother-chucker." Stiles teased and then laughed.

"I don't remember that. I mean I remember talking to this girl her name was Lily and…..oh…." Hope mumbled.

"Lily?" Derek repeated.

"She this version of be but like in a nothing universe I guess she was talking me into killing myself." Hope said. "But I don't remember that. I remember talking to her then I went to bed."

"Okay is this Lily going to come back because we have bigger problems then someone telling you to kill yourself?" Scott said.

_Kill yourself for million dollars. Benefactor. Oh my Chuck I'm a genius! _Hope thought. She got up fast and ran into the kitchen. She ran back into the living with a pan and a pot. She started to bang them together. Allison and Kira woke up fast and looked around. Everyone then turned to look at Hope.

"I have a plan." Hope said. "Me. Me. Me. Not Stiles because he plan got us into all of this," Stiles waved his hand grinning, "not Scott his plan got us into all of this," Hope pointed to Liam. Liam shrugged it was true. "Not Kira because she hasn't come up with one yet," Kira nodded her head, "not Allison, last time she came up with one she almost killed my boyfriend and me. And not Derek because frankly his plans just suck." Derek nodded his head sad. This was true. "Okay so listen to this…."

* * *

So after Hope told the group her wonderful. Her plan was to pretend that Scott was dead to fine the Benefactor would give the money and they would find out who this horrible Benefactor person was. So the pack, that was the pack without Hope and Derek, left to go this horrible plan of her. Lydia went to the boathouse to see if she could crack the code anymore. Hope and Derek on the other hand, they stayed at home needing a day off. So Hope sat on the couch, Buffy the Vampire Slayer on the television, with her amazing boyfriend. Derek laid his head on her shoulder gloomy in a bad mood. Hope mood away and looked at Derek.

"What wrong?" Hope asked.

"I'm just tired." Derek lied as Hope raised her eyebrow.

"Really you're going to lie to me? To me? Show me your eyes." Hope snapped.  
"You're looking at them."

"Show me your real eyes." Hope said as Derek eyes didn't change. "Your eyes are gone to? What else?"

"Hearing, speed, healing, everything." Derek explained.

"Strength?" Hope wondered. Strength was something you needed to survive.

"I can still win a fight." Derek replied ginning.

"Dude I've seen you won one fight since I've ever met you. One." Hope said as she got up and walked behind the couch her fist raise. "Fight me."  
"What?" Derek got up and walked so he was in front of Hope.

"Fight me. See if the ax alpha-beta-omega-werewolf can fight this small little angel." Hope teased.

"I don't want to hurt you." Derek warned Hope as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm the one with the healing powers. I think I'ma be find. Loser cooks dinner. Now hit me with your best shot, Hale." Hope replied as Derek attack her. Derek grab Hope's arm and spin her. He then shoved Hope into the wall. Hope laughed softly as she spin around and shoved Derek in the wall her arms still behind her back. She knocked her head into Derek's head. Derek groaned as he let go of Hope. Hope grinned as Derek then pushed Hope to the ground tumbling on top of her. Hope close her eyes as she disappeared. She landed on top of Derek grinning big.

"That's cheating. You cheating." Derek groaned as Hope rolled over as Derek turned to face her.

"I won." Hope said. "I've died twice, was possess by a demon for a while and then she took over my body, and now I am an angel. I get to bend the rules just a tab bit. You know what I'm going to teach you how to bend the rules."

Hope got up and walked up stairs as Derek stood up. Hope walked back down stairs with a gun in her hand. Derek flitch softly, guns weren't his friends.

"This is a Sig Sauer P2269mm." Hope explained holding up the gun grinning. It was her favorite gun hands down.

"I don't like guns." Derek said crossing his arms.

"That's because you've never learned to use one." Hope replied rolling her eyes. "Don't worry I didn't like guns when I first had to use them."

"Or because I've been shot. Repeatedly." Derek snapped. Hope rolled her eyes again.

"You'll like this one." Hope said. "The legal clip size in California is ten. You always want to remember how many shots you fire. Running out of bullets can get you killed. It also makes you look really stupid so that's a big no, no. But using a gun isn't just about learning how to point and shoot."

"Why is that?" Derek wondered.

"Because an average person can move twenty-one feet in 1.5 seconds. If they have a knife, they can gut you before you can pull and fire. So with a gun you need distance. Go for it. Pull the gun from me." Hope explained as she raised the gun and pointed it right at Derek. Derek tried very hard to take the gun away from Hope. Hope end up pushing Derek against the wall the gun pointing toward his head. Hope looked at Derek his face inches away from her own.

"You wanna try again?" Hope offered as Derek nodded his head. The two walked to the middle of the room the gun pointed to Derek's head again. "Go."

Derek grab the gun and as Hope was going to pull away he then also grab her waist. He pulled Hope close to him and crashed his lips onto her. Hope went with the kiss moving her lips against Derek's. Next thing she knew the gun was out of her hand, Derek was not kissing Hope, and the gun was pointing her head. She looked up smiling.

"You cheated." Hope said grinning big proud of her Sour Wolf.

"I didn't cheat I bend the rules." Derek replied.

"You know what we're going to go somewhere fun and do something really fun." Hope said grinning as she walked up stairs Derek right behind her. Hope took of her shirt as she looked at Derek. His eyes got big. Did she mean…was she going to?

"No you pervert take off your shirt." Hope order rolling her eyes. Derek took off his shirt as Hope came back with a lighter.

"I had a bad experience with fire. You know whole family dying…" Derek said.

"Dummy I'm going to give you a tattoo." Hope snapped  
"What is it going to be?" Derek wondered as he laid on the bed his arms bed his head.

"Surprise." Hope replied grinning big. That was a painful hour of Derek's life. Not the most painful like Hope he had a top ten most painful thing, the tattoo didn't even make it on the list. But it still hurt. Derek end up giving Hope a tattoo too. The other side of Hope's hip she had a **_Queen _**with a Queen's crown and an infinity sign. Derek's hip had a **King **with a King Crown and infinity sign. It was the couples matching tattoo. How cute! After this tattoo, will not this one the one after this one, it would go all downhill. But in the end Hope didn't try to kill herself again and the couple lived happily ever after.

The end

Did you really think that was the end? Ha! No there's more. There's a lot more. The sad thing is the matching royalty tattoo wasn't even the beginning of our little story.


	81. Perishable: Harley and Ariel

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf. We are so very close to the end at least nine or twelve more chapters and then bam we are done for ever. I am writing a couple more teen wolf fanfiction after this so if you can handle my written please read them. Please review and please read on.**

Perishable: Harley and Ariel

Previously on Teen Wolf:

Hi friends. Did you really think I was just going to stop my story there? Really? No, no, no, no. There's so much more you gotta know before we call it a quits. So Hope got a matching tattoo with her boyfriend which was adorable. No one know who the Benefactor was yet….only did they know that they find out very, very soon. Lydia also found at that her Grandmother was banshee and wrote the codes for the dead pool list.

And know you are all caught up with the Stilinski twins.

* * *

Scott, Hope, Derek, Lydia, and Stiles stood in John's office with more news about the Benefactor. Lydia had this idea, an idea Hope couldn't bear to think about. Lydia's dead grandmother could be the Benefactor something Hope didn't want to happen because Grandma Lorraine, Lydia's grandmother, was like Hope's grandmother too. When the twins were born all of their grandparents were died so Grandma Lorraine was the closest thing to a Grandma for Hope.

"Wait a minute so you think your grandmother, Lorrain Martin, faked her death?" John asked. "Is there better be a story to this."

"She might be helping the Benefactor." Hope spoke up.

"Or is the Benefactor." Stiles added.

"That sounds like a story worth hearing." John said.

"Where is Parrish?" Scott wondered talking about something totally different. So John walked outside his office Hope right next to him.

"Haigh?" John asked an office sitting at a desk. "Have you seen Parrish?"

"Haven't seen him." Haigh said as Parrish walked in gasoline all over himself and burned. But not like burned more like black like coal. "Holy…you're dead." Haigh got out a gun and pointed it right at Parrish. One gun shot as Parrish fell to the ground before the bullet could hit him. Haigh looked at Hope grinning. "Fine I'll take that 45 million dollars then some loses 5 million."

Haigh then pointed the gun at Hope and shot. Hope screamed on the top of her lungs as her place her hands up. There was like an invisible force shield that came out of Hope's hands as the bullet fell to the ground. Hope eyes got big as well as her father and Haigh. Haigh shot again three bullets. Hope hands went up as she screamed yet the invisible force shield didn't go up. The bullet went right pass her shoulder as she was pushed back by her father. Derek ran from the other room and got in front of Hope on the ground as she cried bullets flying everywhere. Then it stop. Running stepping noise. Derek and Hope got up as John was leaning against the wall a bullet in his shoulder. Hope cried out tears falling.

"Stiles call an ambulance!" Derek shouted as Hope ran to her fallen father.

* * *

John laid in his hospital bed, very alive the slug just hit his shoulder, as Dr. Vandenberg was about to tell the Stilinski's all the news.

"All right, Mr. Stilinski…-Sheriff…" Dr. Vandenberg stuttered.

"Sheriff Stilinski." The twins corrected at the same time.

"I've got you scheduled for surgery first thing in the morning. Unfortunately, it's going to take a little digging to get that slug out of your shoulder." Dr. Vandenberg said as John read the contract on the clip board.

"One thing. What this part here? This line?" John asked pointing towards a part on the paper.

"Patient Responsibility. Parts of the procedure and hospital stay no covered by insurance." Dr. Vandenberg explained.

"Are those big parts? Like um expensive parts?" John wondered.

"That's between you and your insurance unfortunately. You should start to feel the morphine kick in soon. Try to get some rest….Sheriff." Dr. Vandenberg said and left. The twins looked at their father with a horrible and stressful look on their young faces.  
"Hey stop that. I was just curious about the terminology." John said looking at his kids. "We're not in any kind of dire straits."

"We know about the bills-" Hope started crossing her arms.

"-We know that the collectors are calling about Eichen House-" Stiles added.

"-And about the advance from the department, about the credit cards." Hope finished.

"Are you two going through my stuff?" John asked.

"I thought you know this. Of course we go through stuff. Especially when you keep stuff from us." Stiles snapped.

"I keep stuff from you two because you two don't need to know everything." John replied.

"Yes we do. We have to know everything. How else are we supposed to take care of you?" Hope exclaimed.

"You two aren't supposed to take care of me! I'm the dad. You're the kids. You get? Father. Kids. I take care of you two." John yelled back.

"We're supposed to take care of each other." Stiles said.

"Hey, we're going to be all right." John replied grinning big.

"How do you know, Dad?" Hope asked.

"I don't know. But the morphine's kicking in. I'm not all that worried about anything right now." John laughed as he started to fall asleep.

"But we are." Stiles mumbled as they walked away.

* * *

The next the twins were in Lydia's room, Hope at the desk with the computer, as Lydia and Stiles sat in chairs behind her holding hands like a stupid couple would. Ewe.

"Try Maddy." Stiles offered. "It's got to be Maddy."

Hope type in 'Maddy.' Nothing happened.

"Doesn't Maddy feel a little obvious as a cipher key?" Hope said.

"Okay then it has to be Lydia's name. Or Hope's. She loved you two so she had to use your names." Stiles added.

Hope type in 'Hope,' then 'Lydia' again nothing happened.

"Mrs. Martin's name?" stile's asked.

Nothing happened.

"Any beloved family pets?" Stiles asked.

"No Grandma Lorraine hated animals." Hope argued.

"The ashes were left for you two. The code was left for you two. Not me she hated me. So you two have to figure it out." Stiles said.

"Why did she make it so hard?" Lydia complained.

"We should keep trying to guess a word that has something to do with you two." Stiles said.

"This is a lot harder than it looks Stiles!" Hope explained as she turned around in the spinney chair and looked at the couple.

"What do you remember doing with Grandma Lorraine? Like what was your stupid special thing? Did you guys go to beach without me? Eat Ice cream without me?"

"We read." Lydia said.

"What did you read?" Stiles asked.

"The Little Mermaid and Harley Quinn comic books." Hope explained.

"You read the movie?" Stiles asked. Hope slapped him the back of the head.

"It was a book first you idgit." Hope snapped as she turned around and type in 'Little Mermaid.'

Yeah nothing happened.

"We read it every night we slept over there." Lydia explained as Hope turned around "I was really obsessed for like three months as Hope was our normal obsessive freak. I wouldn't respond to anything but Ariel. So my Grandma called me Ariel and Hope Harley."

Hope groaned as she placed her head in her hands. This was too much work. The printer started to go on. Everyone turn to look at printer as two papers came up. Stiles' and Lydia grab the first on. Look at it and ran downstairs. Hope was going to go soon after them and they looked at the second one. It was the dead pool list.

_Kate Argent 12_

_Noshiko Yukimura 5_

_Joanne McLaughlin 1_

_Steve Grace 1_

_Tom Hill 1_

_Brett Talbot 1_

_Lydia Martin: 20m_

_Scott McCall: 25m_

_Carrie Hudson: 500k_

_Kaylen Bettcher: 250k_

_Kira Yukimura: 60k_

_Elias Town: 250k_

_Hope Stilinski: 55m_

_Reed Schall 250_

_Richard Benefield 250_

_Jack Marsland 250_

_Cheryl Calix 250_

_Jordan Parrish 5_

_SATOMI ITO 10_

_LIAM DUNBAR 18_

_MEREDITH WALKER 1_

_LIZ MOORE 1_

_PATRICK CLARK 1_

_BREE LEVERETT 250_

_KAITLYN SCHAAR 250_

_GENEVIVE CARY 250_

_ANGELIQUE FAIN 250_

_LORILEE ROHR 250_

_BRITTANI KEGLEY 250_

Derek wasn't on this list. And Hope was now worth 55 million dollars. Yippy.

* * *

Parrish sat at a desk looking at Stiles and Lydia's list with Hope. They wanted to make sure it wasn't ANOTHER dead pool list.

"Well, it's not another dead pool." Parrish said as he looked at the three teenagers. "More like an already dead pool."

"All of them? Dead?" Hope asked.

"Within the last 10 years." Parrish agreed. "All suicide and all at the same place."

"Eichen House." Stiles guessed as Parrish nodded his head.

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help." Parrish said as the three teenagers walked back to the jeep. Stiles drove to one place and one place only. Eichen House:

The couple and Hope were driving to Eichen House Hope was put in the back of course as the couple sat in the front.

"Lydia," Hope spoke up from the back of the car, "Eichen House isn't a library. You need a warrant to get files from there."

"My grandmother left us a list of 10 suicides, including her own. There's got to be a reason why. IS there anyone there who's willing to help us?" Lydia asked.

"No, but there might be someone willing to take a bribe." Stiles said as they walked into Eichen House. The group of teenagers walked straight for the devil. Brunski.

"A thousand." Brunski said after Stiles told him that they wanted to get into the filing room.

"A thousand!" Hope replied her eyes big. "You use one little key to open up one little file room! Are you out of your mind?"

"When you get the keys, you make the price." Brunski replied grinning.

"Right. Um what makes you think we have that kind of money?" Stiles replied pissed off.

"I know you don't. If you two did Daddy Sheriff would've paid the bill by now. That's why I'm talking to her." Brunski said looking at Lydia.

"I only have 500." Lydia replied knowing how much money was in her purse as she gave Brunski the money.

"Follow me." Brunski said taking the money and walking towards the filing room. He open the door as the twins and Lydia walked in. "Good?"

"Yeah we can help ourselves." Hope replied and then turned to look at Lydia. "You got the list." Lydia let out a sign as she pulled out the list from her purse.

"Lydia why did you write three more names on here?" Stiles asked looking at Lydia. Hope looked down at the list. Stiles', Lydia's, and her own name was added to the list.

"I didn't write that." Lydia said.

"This is your hand writing." Hope argued.

"Why would I write our names?" Lydia snapped. There was electricity flowing though Hope's body as she scream falling to the ground with Lydia and Stiles next to her.

"It was the tapes, wasn't it?" Brunski asked. He then tied all three teenagers to a wooden stilt. Lydia and Hope had tears on their face not wanting to die. Hope couldn't like disappear because she was in too much pain.

"She predicted her own death." Hope guessed looking at Brunski. "She knew we would figure it out."

"Once Lydia was able to predict you're won." Brunski agreed. "But they weren't murders. I'm not some serial killer like Ted Bundy going around cutting up college girls."

"Not you're an Angel of Death." stile's snapped from behind the girls on the stilt.

"I don't think you understand my level of commitment to my work Stiles." Brunski said. "There are people here who don't simply need treatment. They need release. I help them. I help Lorraine."

"You killed her." Lydia whispered looking up at the killer.

"I helped her. And now you can help me. Because there's something about it that's always bothered me." He walked over the table were a tape player was. Brunski pressed play.

"What are you….Brunski, what are you doing?" Lorraine asked on the tape, fear in her voice.

"Don't worry Lorraine. It's going to be all right. You're just going to have trouble breathing." Brunski replied on the tape.

"Lydia. Hope. Don't listen. Its okay don't listen." Stiles shouted over the tape as tears started to fall on the girls face. "Focus on the sound of my voice. Turn it off!"

"Just listen." Brunski the real life Brunski begged. "I need Hope's and Lydia's help with this part. Here the part I never understood. Listen."

Lorraine started to breathe heavily.

"Please don't hurt them." Lorraine begged.

"Don't hurt who?" Brunski on the tape asked.

"Ariel and Harley." Lorraine gasp and then stop breathing. She died begging Brunski not to hurt Hope or Lydia. Real life Brunski then walked over to a cabin and got out a needle and liquid drugs.

"We get a lot of teenagers trying to break into out drug cabinets. Most of the time they don't succeed. But you three look pretty clever to me." Brunski walked over to Stiles grinning an evil grin. "I'll ambit Stiles, I don't have unusual talents like Lydia or Hope, but, somehow, I just knew we were going to get a chance to do this again." Brunski then stuck the needle in stile's neck not making any noise. Brunski then walked over to Hope. "Now I know angels are pretty hard to kill but you've already died once as far as I know. Let's see if you can die again."

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T TOUCH HER I'LL KILL YOU! NO! HOPE RUN AWAY!" Stile screamed as he tried to break free wanting to help his sister.

"Drop it." A voice said. Everyone looked up to see Parrish with a gun pointing at Brunski. "Take your thumb off that needle and slowly withdraw it from her neck."

"Young Deputy." Brunski teased and then laughed standing up. "You're just a kid. I bet you've never even fired a…"

Gun shot. Right in Brunski back. He fell to the ground dying as Parrish then help them get out of the rope. Stiles looked at Hope checking to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine." Hope mumbled as Stiles gave her a big hug.

"He…killed my grandmother. He was controlling Meredith." Lydia stammered. The twins broke there hug and looked at Parrish.

"He used her to create the dead pool, killed her when she was trying to help us."

"You think it was me?" Brunski groaned from the ground dying. "That I was controlling her?" Brunski laughed softly. "Idiots she was…..controlling….me…" Brunski then died.

"Oh my god. Oh my God it's not him. He's not the Benefactor." Hope said her eyes big.

"No." A voice said as everyone turned around and saw a very alive Meredith. "He wasn't on my list. But he was a very bad person."


	82. Monstrous: Because She Was Weak

**Disclaimer: Hey buddies. Don't own Teen Wolf. There's about maybe 10 or less chapters until we are done. I'm so excited to show you the rest of them! Please, please, please review I want to hit 100 reviews before I end this story it could be a Christmas present from all of you or something so please, please, please review. **

**Monstrous: Because She Was Weak**

Derek was upstairs in his bathroom getting ready for another horrible day in Beacon Hills. It was really noticeable that Derek hated Beacon Hills. It was where his family was murder. He gotten beaten up lots of times here. He made a pack and they all died here. Basically everything that can suck, sucked in Beacon Hills.

So many times he wanted to move away yet he didn't. Only one reason why he didn't run away from Beacon Hills like his sister, just leave. Hope Stilinski. Hope was the only reason Derek didn't move away. He stayed in Beacon Hills for Hope but it must be made very clear the moment all the supernatural stuff was clear and Hope was going into college Derek was moving away and never come back.

As Derek put on his shoes to hear crashing downstairs. Hope was downstairs. Derek ran downstairs looking for Hope. Hope laid on the floor in the kitchen shaking and crying. Derek ran straight towards Hope as she shake and cry.

"Babe what's wrong?" Derek asked his eyes big with worry getting on his knees looking at his girlfriend.

"Can't-breathe-panic-attack-help-" Hope gasped out of air as she looked at Derek and grab his arm tears falling. Derek wrap his arms around Hope as she tried to push him away.

"Everything is okay, okay," Derek whispered rocking back and forth. Hope kept on crying gasping for air. It took ten long minutes to calm Hope down. She lean against the cabinet, getting out of Derek's arms, and looked at him.

"Thanks." Hope said calming down wiping the tears off her face. "How you-do that-know—um how did you know how to that?"

"When John threaten my life to protect you when he found out about us dating the second time around there was a list of things I had to learn before he wouldn't kill me. Such as your favorite candy, favorite cake, and how to calm you down in case of panic attacks." Derek explained and then asked, "What cause it?"

"I didn't even know." Hope replied. "I was making something to drink thinking about how I'm on a dead pool list worth 55 million dollars, how my boyfriend was taken off the list but a banshee thinks one of us is going to die, my twin has a concussion. Everything kind of suck so it could have been anything really."

"What can I do to help you?" Derek asked as he took Hope's right hand and held it looking deep into her brown eyes. "You want more measurement that everything going to be okay? Do you want to get another tattoo with me and maybe that can ease your mind? What do you want?"

"I don't know. It just like every day keeps getting worse and worse. I'm just so afraid I'm going to lose you or my dad or Stiles and me-" Hope tried to say her voice cracking like she was going to start crying. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she looked down at the floor. Derek then wipe a tear away and brought her head up making her look at Derek.

"You're not going to lose any of us, I promise you. The dead pool list is going to go way so fast. Stiles is Stiles is he is going to be okay it sad how he's been through a lot worse than a concussion. Okay I promise you. Theirs is no need to worry. Even in a bad day, baby, there's always a little good in everything." Derek said as he kissed the top of Hope's head and then picked her up and laid on her on the couch. The couple watch two hours of Buffy the Vampire Slayer before they were inputted by Lydia.

"You better still have your clothes on because I'm coming in." Lydia shouted as she walked in and stood next to the TV staring at the couple who was all snuggle up on the couch. "We look at the cute couple all snuggle up on the couch. Hope get up we got to go."

"I don't wanna." Hope mumbled.

"You kind of got to since you also helped me fin the Benefactor and I don't want to be at the police station alone. Either way Derek needs alone time to do something." Lydia said eye Derek. Something was happen Hope didn't know about and she didn't like it.

"I already did the thing I was supposed to do." Derek replied smugly.

Lydia laughed softly. "Buddy trust me that's not going to be good enough so go return it and try again. Hope let's go."

Hope let out a loud groaned as she turned and looked at her boyfriend.

"I'll make dinner tonight." Derek said as he softly kissed Hope on the lips.

"EWE DON"T NEED TO BE SEEING THAT!" Lydia shouted as the couple broke grinning at Lydia.

* * *

The girls stood in a hallway to an interrogation room where Meredith was sitting down. John stood in the hallway with the teenagers catching them up on everything that's happened in the last 24 hours which was really nothing.

"Has she said anything dad?" Hope asked.

"Hard to tell. There were no words. I'm not sure there were actual sentences." John replied handing the girls a piece of paper that a lot of letters but no words on it.

"I think we need a psychologist or a medium." Lydia mumbled and the spoke up. "Is she even competent enough to be charged with something?"

"If Meredith is the Benefactor, then that's means she was competent enough to trick Kate into opening the Hale Vault, competent enough to blackmail Brunski into helping her, and competent enough to create a hit list and pay out money for its completion. The girl's practically a criminal master mind." John explained she looked at his daughter. "Your jealousy aren't you?"

"Yes! I want to be a criminal master mind!" Hope mumbled crossing her arms. "There's got to be a reason why she's better than me and why she would do this."

"I'm only interested in the 'why' if it tells me the 'how.'" John said.

"You mean how to stop it." Lydia guessed.

"After what happened to Scott last night. This thing still going. The payments could be automatic. And as long as the killers are getting paid, and paid very well, that list is going to keep getting smaller." John explained.

"We don't need to just stop the dead pool dad we also need to stop the money." Hope said crossing her arms. John told the girls to leave so the girls didn't listen and went into John's office, sitting down in his chairs and taking a nap. John woke them up an hour later standing over them.

"I thought I told you to go home." John snapped.

"How's Stiles?" Lydia and Hope asked at the same time.

"He's fine he'll be home tonight or tomorrow for sure. Melissa is watching him." John explained.

"Did the psychologist get anything out of her?" Lydia asked. John shake his head no.

"Should have gone with the medium," Hope mumbled. Parrish then walked in the room with information for John.

"We went through everything in Brunski's office, and so far everything is useless. You too haven't gone home yet?" Parrish asked looking at the girls.

"Not until Meredith starts talking." Hope replied her arms crossed.

"Honey, I promise she'll talk, and when she does, I'll let you girls know. Trust me on this. Everybody talks eventually." John said.

"Then let us try." Lydia argued.

"No, we've discussed this before." John snapped.

"Dad we've gotten through her before we could probably do it again. Just let us try. Please." Hope begged. John finally aloud the girls to go talk to Meredith. So in the end Hope sat across from Meredith with Lydia by her side.

"Meredith I think I finally know how all of this happened." Hope spoke up as Meredith turned to look her. "You used Brunski because you knew he'd kill people before and he would do it again. Then you used Lydia's grandma to code for the dead pool and he put it on online."

"Yes Hope," Lydia agreed added on to this little speech, "Brunski then took the money from the Hale Vault, then turned the bearer bonds to case. He made the payments. Was it Brunski's idea to fake your death? Did he get nervous because you helped us with one of the key?"

"I wanted to help." Meredith spoke up.

"All you ever want to do was help." Hope agreed. "Is that why you here? I know you wouldn't want to be here if you didn't want to talk."

"I do. But only to one person." Meredith replied. "Peter. Peter Hale."

* * *

"You owe me." Hope whispered shouted as she jab a finger in Peter's shoulder. She was trying very, very hard to get Peter to talk to Meredith. Peter on the other hand didn't want to meet the girl who but his future niece-in-law in danger and not kill her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Peter lied smoothly his arms crossed.

"When we went to Cancun I did some things that would get me in jail for 5 years at the most for you!" Hope whispered. "But did I complain about it no! So you owe me one big time. So go in there and meet this insane killer!"

Peter rolled his eyes as he then walked in the room with Lydia, Sheriff, Parrish, and Hope right behind her.

"Her?" Peter whispered to Hope looking at the killer banshee. "That's the girl that stole my money?"

"She's a banshee." Hope explained. "They're a lot more dangerous than you think."

"Oh, I think that girl's pilot light went out a long time ago. Sheriff, not to question the unquestionably sterling reputation of your department, but are you absolutely sure you got the right one?" Peter asked.

"Just go talk to her." John snapped. Peter walked up to the table and sat across from Meredith.

"Where's my money? Or more correctly what's left of it." Peter growled grabbing a hold of Meredith shirt.

"Let her go." Everyone said as Hope slapped the back of Peter's head.

"They're all gone." Meredith said as she looked down at Peter's hand and then back into his eyes.

"Oh my God, they've met before." Lydia mumbled.

"The burns. They're all…..gone." Meredith explained looking at Peter.

"Meredith you put everyone, including my nephew, my daughter, and my future niece-in-law on the dead list. Don't you think you owe us the slightest explanation of why?" Peter asked ignoring her comet on his burns.

"You said it had to be kept secret." Meredith said.

"I said? I said that to you?" Peter repeated.

"You said it." Meredith agreed.

"Meredith allow me to remind you yet again, we've never met….ever." Peter snapped getting up walking behind her.

"What is he doing?" John wondered out loud.

"You don't remember?" Meredith asked.

"No but maybe you do." Peter said his claws out as he stuck his nails in the back of her neck.

"DON'T!" It was too late.

"Don't touch them!" Hope and Lydia shouted. John and Parrish turned to look at them.

"If you break the bond could kill them. Both of them." Lydia explained.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Parrish asked.

"I, uh, I don't know." Lydia said.

"What is he doing to her?" John wondered again. There was low whispering noise. Like someone telling a story.

"Do you hear that?" Hope asked turning to Lydia. Lydia nodded her head.

"Patient has been non-responsive for several weeks. No sign of physical trauma, no response to external stimuli. Our feeling is the damage is primarily psychological." A voice whispered softly.

"Can you understand what she's saying?" Parrish asked as Meredith mumbled some things.

"We can hear perfectly." Lydia agreed. Hope sat on the floor leaning against the wall listen to the story.

"She was in the hospital. The same one." Hope spoke up listing to what Meredith was whispering.

"As who?" Parrish asked.

"Peter." Lydia said.

"Here we are a rather extraordinary case. Near fatal burn victim. The interesting part is that typically in a situation like this, the coma is induced medically as the pain is normally too much for the patient to bear. We're not sure how Mr. Hale became comatose, however. His survival is honestly a mystery we're still trying to solve. Moving on." A voice explained. It sounded like Dr. Vandenberg the Stilinski's doctor.  
"It was right after the fire. Meredith could hear him." Lydia explained.

"Hear what?" John asked.

"Everything. She was hearing every though in his head. Like they'd somehow found the same wavelength. And now everything going through his mind was also going through hers." Hope said.

"For how long?" John questioned his arms crossed.

"Weeks. Maybe even months. It was almost like he was standing right over her bed talking about the fire. About getting revenge." Lydia explained.

"I predicted this." A voice that sounded just like Peter whispered. "I told... I told Talia this was going to happen. Something like this was going to happen. I said that they were gonna come for us. The Argents. They're gonna come for us. They are gonna burn us to the ground. Burn us to the ground. Did she listen? Of course not. Did anyone listen? They listened to her. Yes! Say that everything was going to be fine. That we were all perfectly safe."

"Perfectly safe. But she made us weak! She made us weak. And what happens to the weakest in the herd? They get picked off by the predators! We used to be the apex predators. Until Talia turned us into sheep. But I'll start over. Like a vengeful God, I will raise this earth to the ground! I will take out all of them! Not just the wolves, but the Wendigos, the Banshees, the demons, the angels, every shape shifter. I will obliterate the weak and I will remake the supernatural of Beacon Hills in my image. I won't have to do any of it myself. Because I'll hire people. Assassins. Professional killers. People like The Mute. The Chemist. Even... Someone like the Desert Wolf. I'll use the money in the Vault. The bearer bonds. I'll use every penny if I have to. I'll start with the professionals, and then maybe I'll disseminate the list further. No. No. Not a list. A dead pool. Eventually everybody will want a chance. Anyone can become a killer for the right price because when it comes down to it, everyone can be corrupted by money!"

Peter got his claws out of Meredith's neck breathing heavily.

"You did this." Hope gasped looking at the killer, Peter. "It was your idea and you don't even remember."

"Are you kidding me?" Peter exclaimed.

"Hands where I can see them!" John shouted as he and Parrish held a gun.

"How was I supposed to remember any of that?" Peter snapped.

"She got it from you." Lydia said. "You."

"I was out of my mind. Do you know what it's like for one of us to be in a coma? Paralyzed but cognizant? You try not going crazy." Peter replied.

"I've died twice and I didn't make a dead pool." Hope said. "I was dead for a day and you didn't think that I thought about killing people. I thought of just killing everyone who ever hurt me or my family. Any who gave me a wrong look I would have killed in a heartbeat and I still didn't make a dead pool. So you are unable to use that excuse. She was listing to you. This all started because of you.

"She was listening to the ranting and raving of a lunatic. A former lunatic. I'm much healthier now. I had nothing to do with this." Peter said calm.

"If she following your lead on this, then how do we know there isn't more?" John asked.

"Stealing my own money? Really?" Peter snapped.

"You were going to use it anyway." John said.

"Stop. Stop it. This is what she wants. It's why she's here. Look around, Sheriff. There's four people here right now. Four people still on the dead pool. Me, Hope, Parrish….and Meredith." Lydia explained.

"But not him." Hope growled getting up. Her wings popped out as her eyes turned sky blue.

"Lydia's right-we-we don't want to kill each other." Peter stammered his hands a little up in the air.

"The only person I'm point a gun at is you." John said.

"Then you better make it a perfect shot, Sheriff, because I don't go down easy." Peter replied.

"I don't mind adding to werewolves to my list." Hope snapped.

"Stop! Please, Stop." Lydia shouted.

"This department's getting more corrupted by the second. What are you going to charge me with, Sheriff? How are you going to explain this to a judge? Telepathic girl overhears thoughts of comatose werewolf and decides to enact his plans for retribution? Hmm." Peter replied as he clicked his tongue. "They're going to be pointing a gun at your head and asking you to go quietly."

It hit Hope. They couldn't kill him. Not yet at least. Peter might have been the only one the fix this whole mess he started. She then change back into human still pretty pissed off at Peter.

"Let him go. You have to let him go." Hope mumbled.

"I'd take the word of an Angel, Sheriff. I leave. Np triggers pulled. No blood shed." Peter said. John and Parrish then put their guns away.

"That's twice Peter. There's not going to be a third." John snapped as Peter started to walk out of the room.

"No. It's not finished! Not it's not finished!" Meredith cried out. "It's….it not finished."

Everyone walked out of the room. Hope stayed with Lydia as she Skype to her twin.

"Where's the monitor?" Lydia asked. "Turn the phone back and point it at the carpet. The floor! Just show me the floor."

Hope looked on the phone. It was clean there was no wine stain on the carpet. "Where's the stain? There should be red blotches of a red wine stain."

"There's nothing." Stiles said over the phone.

"That doesn't make sense. I gave the $50 I was supposed to use to hire cleaners to Brunski." Lydia mumbled. "Red wine doesn't just disappear. Unless it wasn't wine.

"What does that mean?" Allison asked standing next to Stiles over the phone.

"The ashes weren't ashes. The study isn't a study." Hope said putting the puzzle pieces together. "The record player isn't a record player. So….so maybe the wine wasn't wine. Stiles you have to find the wine. Find the bottle. There could be something about it."

"What kind? What's it called?" Stiles asked.

"1982 Cotes du Rhone." Lydia explained as she hung up. Lydia and Hope looked around. NO cops around. They then walked back into the room with Meredith. Lydia sat in the seat across from Meredith as Hope stood next to her.

"Are you okay?" Hope asked Meredith. She said nothing. "I guess you are, aren't you. For someone who'd put their own name on a hit list."

"I had to." Meredith said.

"Why?" Lydia wondered.

"Because I heard you," Meredith explained looking at Lydia, "I hear you scream in the tunnels at Oak Creek."

"Hope." Lydia mumbled.

"That's why I knew it was the right time…to start over." Meredith agreed.

Hope took in a sharp breath. This whole….this whole thing started because Hope was so weak and she died. Tears started to form in her eyes. Isaac was dead because Hope died first. She had to kill one of her pack because she died the second time around.

"But with Peter?" Lydia asked.

"He's the alpha. He's allays been the alpha. He'll make it right. It never with us. Too many people died because of us. We're the monsters. Even Banshees, demons, and angels. Even me." Meredith explained.

"I don't believe that. No all monsters do monstrous things." Hope spoke up.

"Like who?" Meredith asked.

"Like Scott McCall." Hope said.

"Like you." Meredith whispered. "Oh God what have I done."

It would seem that, that moment would be a huge turning point of Hope. Knowing that she is one of the main cause of the dead pool list. Yet it didn't it. It should of worried her or mad her sad or mad at herself but it didn't. For once when a bad thing happened a good came out of it. A really good things came out of it. It was horrible that all those deaths on the dead pool list were totally worth it for what was happening next.


	83. A Promise to the dead:Nincompoop & Tat's

**Disclaimer: Hey buddies. Don't own Teen Wolf. After this chapter there will be 10 more and that's it. I'm so excited to show you the rest of them! Please, please, please review I want to hit 100 reviews before I end this story it could be a Christmas present from all of you or something so please, please, please review. **

**A Promise to the Dead: Nincompoop and Tattoos **

Previously on Stilinski Twins:

Hey buddies! So Peter really started this whole thing if you really do thing. When Kate burned the Hale House down and Peter was in a coma he really went insane. Meredith was in the same hospital as Peter and was hearing his thought. Peter basically told her to make the dead pool list when the time was right. When Hope died the second time around Meredith deiced it was the right time to do the whole dead pool thing. It should have made her feel really bad but it didn't. But something amazing would come out of all of those deaths

Derek and Lydia were playing something a surprise of some sort of Hope. Apparently Derek bought something for Hope but Lydia didn't think it was good enough. So Derek had to go out again and buy her whatever it was again.

One more things before the story starts: Jackson Whittemore. We all remember him right? He was a killing kanima and now was a normal werewolf. After the whole kanima thing he broke things off with Lydia for sure and left for sure. But he hasn't died. No he's still alive.

And now you are all caught up for the Stilinski Twins

* * *

Night time. To many people night time means SLEEPING! To Derek Hale and Hope Stilinski sleeping was something that didn't happen very often. With Hope's nightmares happening all the freaking time, Hope always screaming awake, and both of them never went to bed at the same time they almost never slept together. Hope laid on her side fast asleep with Derek right behind her, his arm wrap around her waist. It was a nice and peacefully sleep. That should have been the first sign that something was going to go horribly wrong. Like in all horror films there was a noise that woke the girl up. Hope sat up fast hearing something.

"Derek." Hope whispered as she shook her boyfriend's arm. Derek woke up looking up at Hope.

"Hmm?" Derek asked waking up slowly.

"Do you hear that?" Hope said.

"Love, I don't believe anyone hears what you hear." Derek replied.

"No it's not like that. Like someone's walking up to the house." Hope said. The couple then jumped out of bed quietly. Hope walked over to her purse which was on the dresser as Derek walked downstairs making no noise. Hope grab her gun and walked three steps downstairs to see Derek already next to the door. Hope then climb onto the railing and jumped off. Her wings popped out of her back as she flew towards the door and downwards. As she came closer her wings then gave out as Hope did and front flip and landed on the ground, on knee on the floor, pointing right at the door with her gun. So it was clear to say if Hope survived everything she and Derek could be some pretty great ninjas. Derek opened the door to see Lydia standing there. Hope stood up fast and put her gun behind her back.

"Lydia?" Derek wondered as she then let out a banshee scream.

* * *

Lydia end up sleeping in Derek's bed with Hope as Derek slept on the couch. No one asked questions on why Lydia screamed or went to Derek's place it was always just easier not to ask questions. In the morning Derek had to sneak into his room change and then go back downstairs. Around 7 in the morning Hope woke up. Derek was down stairs cooking food. Hope change into a red long sleeve shirt, ripped jeans, and her black high heel combat boots. She put her hair into a high ponytail as she walked downstairs.

"I made bacon." Derek spoke up from the table. Hope smiled softly as she walked over to Derek and kissed the top of his head as she sat next to him and took a piece of bacon. The bacon was burnt. Like burnet burnt. As Hope held it, it started to fall apart.

"Morning." Hope greeted as she grab Derek's hand. "This," Hope looked at the bacon then back at Derek, "is the reason why I cook. Not you."

"Scott called he said he's coming over." Derek said rolling his eyes at Hope's comment.

"People are always coming over here." Hope replied looking at Derek's eyes. "They think if I cook for you and sometimes Stiles that the moment they come over here I'll cook for them."

"You're too nice." Derek agreed. "You should be mean like me. When I was rude to everyone no one came over to my house."

"I'll remember that." Hope said as she took the plate of bacon and threw it away. There was a knocking on the door. Hope and Derek got up and walked towards the living room. Hope opened the door to see Scott with a duffle bag.

"You killed someone." Hope teased softly as she walked back to Derek who was sitting on a loveseat. She sat next to him as Scott sat across from them in another loveseat but by himself.

Scott opened the duffle bag to let the couple see the bag full of money. It was the money that was in the vault. The couple was quiet for a couple of minutes staring at the money.

"I'm sorry." Scott said. "I found the money a long time ago and I never gave it back.

The couple looked at each other kind of talking to each other silently. After being together through everything they were kind of able to guess what each other was thinking. Hope grab Derek's hand holding its still shock that it took Scott so long to give the money back.

"I don't blame you." Derek spoke up after a while. "You have no reason to apologize."

"Yeah I do." Scott argued. "Don't you want to know why it took so long to return it? Do you know how much I make at the Animal Clinic? Minimum wage."

"That's why. Everyone can be tempted, Scott. Even a true alpha." Derek replied calmly.

"You're not angry?" Scott wondered.

"It's not even my money. It belongs to Peter." Derek explained. Peter's money? Hope slowly got up and grab a stack of hundred and then sat back down.

"He owes me money." Hope mumbled grinning softly.

"Where's you money?" Scott wondered.

"You're sitting on top of it." Derek said.

"There's another vault!" Scott exclaimed.

"No. I own the building. I have my own bank accounts. All the money from the vault was Peter's. I think we'd actually be better if the rest never came back." Derek replied.

"I know that Lydia came here last night." Scott said. "Deaton's still working on figuring out what Kate did to you. If anyone can find an answer it's him."

Scott got up to leave when he turned around and looked back at Hope. "You might have not heard but the dead pool was cancel. We shut it off yesterday when you were at the police station."

"Nice to know." Hope said. "One more thing before you leave."

"Yeah?"

"How can you be able turn give money back to someone who dislike for so long yet can't give me a lousy twenty bucks?" Hope snapped still bitter about the money he owed her.

"Hope that was years ago." Scott said.

"I don't care!"  
Scott rolled his eyes as Derek laughed softly.

"I can still borrow your house later right?" Scott asked Derek ignoring Hope.

"Of course."

"Thank I owe you one big time." Scott said as he walked towards the door.

"You can pay my boyfriend back by giving be the twenty!" Hope shouted.

"I'm over you right now." Scott said.

* * *

Everyone went to school but Hope. Even Lydia who woke up not an hour later Hope laid on the couch next to her boyfriend. Like always Buffy the Vampire Slayer was on the television. Some things would never change. There was a knock at the door. Hope turned to look at her boyfriend.

"Are you expecting another person?" Hope exclaimed.

"No." Derek argued. Hope grab her gun from the coffee table. (It was easy to say Hope had a gun in every room.) She put the gun in her back pocket and walked up the door. Derek who was still on the couch turned slightly around wanting to see who it was. She smelled a scent that she hadn't smell in such a long time. Her eyes got big. She knew who it was. She opened the door.

"Miss me?" Jackson Whittemore asked grinning big.

* * *

Stiles and Lydia sat in Stiles' room doing homework. Well it was more like Stiles was doing homework and Lydia was on her phone playing a game lying next to them. It was something as simple as that, which made Stiles happy. John walked into the doorway looking at the couple.

"Drop what you're doing. I'm taking you both out to dinner." John ordered. "Whatever you want."

"Dad I don't think a man of your debts should be treating anyone to anything." Stiles said.

"Well, surprise we don't have any more debts." John explained grinning.

"WHAT!"

"Derek paid them off for some strange reason. He said he hand extra money and wanted to help out." John said. "He also paid to get your car fixed, is buying us dinner, and bought Hope a car."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah I really like that boy." John replied.

"He probably did that to get him to like you." Stiles accused. "Or Hope asked him to pay it off and buy her a car…." That didn't sound like Hope.

"I don't think Hope would do that." Lydia argued.

"She didn't. You didn't think I would ask him that." John said. "You really must think I'm a horrible cop then. No he wanted to help us out and I refuse the money lots of times but he end up just going down to the hospital and payed it. He really said he wanted to help us out. And he just bought Hope a car because she needed one. The funny thing is he asked me not to tell her. He doesn't want Hope to know about it."

Lydia smiled softly. She knew this plan of his. It was an amazing plan that Lydia made so of course it was going to work.  
"Did he ask you anything else?" Lydia asked.

"You know?" John guessed as Lydia nodded her head smiling big. Stiles on the other hand was confuse looking back at his girlfriend then his dad. "Yeah he asked me that and I said yes. But he doesn't want anyone to know."

"I know." Lydia said.

"I'm guessing that you're not going to tell me so I'm just going to ask what about Eichen House? He didn't pay that off." Stiles said.

"Well they sent an apology letter since you, Lydia, and Hope almost got murdered." John explained.

"They can do that?" Stiles exclaimed.

"They can do it and they did it." John agreed.

"I have never been so happy to have almost been murdered!" Lydia exclaimed.

"So I can afford to take my son and his girlfriend out to dinner. Lydia what's your favorite food?" John asked.

"Pizza." Stiles said for his girlfriend already knowing the answer. "It's pizza."

"Then let's go get some pizza." John said grinning big. The Stilinski Family finally had a win. Everything was perfect for once. And it was nice.

* * *

Long story short when Scott was borrowing Derek's place so he could have a date with Kira, Jackson, Derek, and Hope went to the tattoo place. You can see this getting out of had really fast.

"You want to get this?" Hoe offered looking at tattoos for Jackson and herself. It was a picture of the kanima. Both Jackson and Derek glared at her. "Still too soon? Yeah too soon." Hope put it back as she then held up another picture. Jackson nodded his head and Hope gave the tattoo guy a picture of what they wanted.

"You want this?" The tattoo guy asked holding up a picture of an anchor for Jackson and Hope. Hope nodded her head smiling big. "Good thing you draw it out." Hope was first. So Hope sat in the chair her leg sitting up. She was getting the tattoo on her right ankle on one of her bites.

"Did you get bitten by a dog?" The tattoo guy asked.

"Yeah a mean nasty dog." Hope lied grinning big. The guys started the tattoo as Hope let in a sharp breath. Pain in her leg. She grab Derek's hand squeeze it hard.

"So what brings you back to Beacon Hills other than getting a tattoo with your ex?" Derek wondered talking to Jackson.

"I missed you guys. It's way too normal in London. No crazy killers a death around the corner. Only reason why I even like it is because of my girlfriend." Jackson explained. "It's really boring so I thought I should go back to Beacon Hills one last time before I get married."

"You're engage!" Hope exclaimed. "Derek we are going to the wedding. And my dress will match your tie I'm so excited!" She shouted the last word for being in so much pain.

Jackson pulled up a picture of a young girl, Jackson's age. She had a pixie cut hair style, her hair light blond. Her eyes here blue and she was grinning big.

"Her name is Ruby. I was friends with her before she moved to London." Jackson explained smiling softly. "And she knows that's I'm….what I am….because she is one to. She has a pack. She's an alpha."

"Nice one Jackson but why did you really come back?" Hope asked. "You left on good terms with me and Derek. Everyone else doesn't' like you."

"Okay find." Jackson said rolling his eyes. "I heard there was a dead pool list and I was going to help. But know that I know it's already done I was going to go home early but I thought might as well see my old friends one last time since I couldn't help them."

"Nice excuse I like the first one better. It makes you seem better because no one would believe the second one." Derek said as Hope turned around. She was getting her triskele updated one last time.

"I like it." Jackson said looking at Hope's triskele tattoo.

"Thanks it was my first tat." Hope said grinning.

"Okay you're all done. Next." The tattoo guy spoke up. Hope got up and walked to the mirror and Jackson sat down getting the anchor. Hope was wearing a black bra as she stared at her triskele tattoo. The triskele was still blue. It had the names, "Boys, Erica, Scott, Stiles, Allison Lydia, Peter, Derek, Lora, Cora, Anya, John, Melissa, Kira, Liam, and Jackson." In gray ink. Right above the triskele tattoo there was a red ribbon that made a heart around the triskele tattoo. At the bottom of the tattoo in blue ink it said, "_Stilinski Pack."_ In cursive. It looked amazing. Hope smiled looking at the tattoo and then turned to look at the anchor. She had a four now. Four wasn't enough for Hope though.

* * *

"No." Stiles yelled in the tattoo pallor. Hope was begging him to get a tattoo with him. Stiles was being a jerk and wouldn't do it. As Derek was talking to Jackson about something the twins were arguing about getting a tattoo. As for the tattoo artist just sat there entertain.

"Stiles this can be my birthday present and you don't even have to pay for it." Hope begged.

"No." Stiles said again crossing his arms.

"Hope I'll get a tattoo with you." Lydia offered. Everyone turned to look at Lydia. Lydia wasn't a person you could image with a tattoo. "We'll do the Buffy Vampire Slayer one we always wanted on our shoulder."

"That's a true friend." Hope exclaimed as she took of her shirt. Jackson was going to say something when he got quiet and stared at Hope's breast. Some people would never change. Hope laid on the table/bed getting another tattoo as Derek sat on the floor holding her hand taking pain away from her.

"Stiles come on one little tattoo with her. It could be something that only you two would understand." Lydia said looking at her boyfriend. "I'll get one with you if you get one with Hope."

Stiles thought about this. Like really thought about this. It was a great deal. Stiles getting a tattoo with the love of his life and his twins but he was scared of needles so this was also a horrible idea.  
"Come on Stilinski live a little. I got a tattoo with your sister and you can't even get one with your own sister." Jackson teased as he sat in the back of the room.

"Go back to London for all I care Jackson." Stiles snapped as he flipped Jackson off. Yeah…some things would never change. Stiles walked over to Hope who was half way done with the Buffy tattoo.

"I'll get a tattoo with you but I get to pick it." Stiles said. Hope nodded her head her eyes closed from being in so much pain. In the end both Lydia and Hope end up getting a "B" that looked fancy it was from their favorite show. Lydia and Stiles got "Promise" on both of their pinkies. Stiles and Hope got the lion king tribal tattoo with young Simba. It was something that the two the shared since their mom's favorite movie was Lion King. So it was not only a tattoo for the twins but also for their mom.

* * *

Jackson went back to his hotel room as everyone else went home. Hope went home with Derek since she practical lived there. Derek opened the door and looked around. The places had been trashed. Someone broke in. The television was broken and the table was flipped. Hope's eyes got big as she walked in and looked around.

"Baby their gone!" Hope shouted after she search the entire house. "Call the pack. Someone kidnapped Kira and Scott."

"Babe I think I know where they are" Derek said as he stood next to Hope calling the pack. It was the one place Hope DIDN'T want them to be.

Mexico.


	84. Smoke and Mirrors: Money is Due

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I will be doing one of this disclaimers. This is also the longest chapter I've ever written. You guys know what I own and what I don't. I would like to thank every single person that ever read my story. You guys are amazing. Without you I would have not updated as much. Thank you for sticking with me till the very end. **

**_Smoke and Mirrors: Money is due_**

Previously on Stilinski Twins:

Scott and Kira were kidnapped by the evil berserker's and Kate. Berserkers are people who are dressed in animal bones and act like animals but were humans deep, deep, deep down. Hope got a lot more tattoos even one with her brother who is scared of needles. Jackson back in town and is staying to help Hope find Scott and this Kira chick. Derek payed off all of the Stilinski's dept. without Hope knowing for a reason. Some reason that only Lydia and John knew about. Derek also bought Hope something and only John and Lydia knew about.

And now you are all caught up for the Stilinski Twins.

* * *

Hope and Stiles sat in their father's office trying to make him let the twins go the Mexico so they could say Stiles' friend and friend's girlfriend.

"Dad, Scott and Kira have been kidnapped and taken to Mexico. I think that's a pretty good reason for a trip to Mexico." Stiles said.

John looked at the twin's anger in her eyes. "Even if Deaton is right about this. The best thing to do is to go through the proper channels. That means calling the right law enforcement agencies, border patrol, putting out an all-points."

"Dad, we can't just wait around for the wheels of bureaucracy to start spinning in five different government offices. Someone needs to go down there right now, find them and rescue them. We're going." Hope said crossing her arms.

"I can keep you two from going." John replied.

"We'll find a way. After all I'm an angel who can appear places. No cell will hold us down." Hope snapped grinning sweetly.

"Please. Just give me a little more time to verify something slightly more concrete than a psychic vision by some guy with a third eye." John said. "Look I'll call every law enforcement agency all the way down to South America if I have to. If nothing turns up, then I'll book two flights to Mexico and Hope can fly and pop in if she wants. We'll all go okay?"

The twins nodded their heads as Hope disappeared.

* * *

Hope appeared in Derek's place. There was a duffle bags for clothes and one duffle bag open with guns spilling out of them. Hope walked up to Derek and stood next to him looking down at all of the guns.

"I still don't like relying on these things." Derek said softly as he turned and looked at Hope sad in his eyes.

"I know sweetie you miss your powers." Hope replied as she wrap her arms around Derek's neck looking into his deep eyes.

"It's not about power, it's about being able to help. I don't like feeling helpless. I'm human." Derek explained.

"Is Stiles helpless….never mind?" Hope mumbled as Derek smirked as she started to smile.

"You're a much better shot than me." Derek said. Hope's smiled disappeared.

"Do you really think you won't be coming back?" Hope asked.

"Not alive." Derek agreed.

"I can't let that happen." Hope whispered. "I'm not okay with that."

"I am. If it saves Scott and Kira." Derek said. "To be honest, I don't even know if this is enough firepower to take down one Berserker."

Hope jumped a little as Derek put his arms under Hope's butt. Hope wrap her legs around Derek's waist and kissed Derek. There was no soft make out when it came to the couple. It was all hard and rough. Derek moved his lips to Hope's neck as Hope leaned back and saw Peter just staring at them. Hope pushed Derek as she got off him and looked at Derek.

"Yeah that's not enough fire power to take down one Berserker." Peter spoke up looking at the couple. "Killing a Berserker is right next to killing an angel, nearly impossible. It's not just the firepower, it's breaking the animal spirit from the human."

"Well the one person we know with that kind of experience is the Argents. And they're not getting back to me." Derek said.

"Well then you're going to need all the help you can get. Like me and maybe Liam." Peter replied.

* * *

Hope waited at in an empty warehouse with an only bag of stuff. She narrowed it down to one bag of clothes and one bag full of weapons. She waited in the warehouse with Stiles, Jackson of course, Derek, Liam, and Peter. Braeden was getting a car for them as her last thing before she left the country and worked for somewhere else. Everyone was trying to make small talk trying to ease their minds.

"Hope how are you doing?" Liam wondered trying to make conversation with Hope. Jackson looked over at Hope amuse that Hope would talk to Liam. A child who is younger than her and is below her in the social food chain. One thing Jackson had learn from dating Hope was that Hope hated talking to people. So this kid trying to start a conversation was highly amusing to Jackson.

"Other than the fact that's my twin's only friend is missing, one of my best friends is missing, my boyfriend thinks he's going to die, and I started my period I'm perfectly fine." Hope replied her voice calm. Jackson smirked as Liam's mouth dropped a little. No one in the pack ever talked about periods. It was just one of those things that no one talked about. Like why a driveway wasn't a called a park-way or why periods were a thing. Before Liam could have responded to Hope comment Braeden drove up with a prison transport van. Derek opened the door of Hope and Hope noticed something she did not agreed. Liam was going to try to come with the pact to Mexico. Hope turned around and looked at Peter the oldest one in the pact.

"Are we really going to bring him?" Hope asked.

"We're bringing everyone that we can." Peter said. "And considering Scott and Kira were taken the night before a full moon, we should probably get going."

"What's that mean?" Jackson asked.

"If Kate took Scott back to the same temple that she took Derek, how do we know she's not planning to do the same thing with him?" Peter replied.

"What, she wants to make him younger?" Stiles wondered.

"Or take him back to when he wasn't a werewolf. A werewolf can't steal a true alpha's power." Hope guessed.

"But maybe a Nagual Jaguar with the power of Tezcatlipoca behind her…..maybe she can." Peter agreed. Stiles looked much freaked out and scared. "So if everyone is sufficiently freaked out, I say we get going."

"We can't. Not without Lydia." The twins argued at the same time.

"What was she doing at the school?" Derek asked.

"Getting Kira's sword and her jacket." Hope replied.

"She not answering her phone." Stiles added after four times calling her.

"Stiles we need to go. Lydia will be find here. I'll send dad to look after her but we need to go fast." Hope said.

"Yeah I can call my friend and look for her too since he's already at the school." Lydia added.

"Fine but if Lydia ask who idea this was we are blaming Peter." Stiles said.

"That seems fair. Let's go." Derek agreed. Braeden sat in the front driving with Peter next to him, and Stiles, Hope, Derek, Jackson, and Isaac in the back seat. Braeden was driving fast trying to get to the church in Mexico as fast as she could so this horrible road drive would end up fast.

"Just a little heads up you might see human eyes behind those skulls. Do not assume that there's any humanity left. You do night fight Berserkers to survive, you fight to kill." Peter said.

"Braeden do me a favor and turn the radio up so I don't have to hear Peter talk ever again." Hope begged. Braeden nodded her head as she turned the radio on. The full moon started to come out. So Hope chained Liam to the bottom of the seats as she sat across from him, Derek next to him, and Jackson and Stiles far away from him. Hope grabs something out of her purse. A wooden triskelion. It was in a shape of a triskele the one on Hope's body. She then leans down and looked at Liam.

"Hope." The boys in the back seat warned at the same time not wanting Hope to get hurt. Hope looked over at the boys and smiled softly.  
"I'll be fine." Hope said. "Liam. Liam look at me." Liam looked up at Hope his fangs out his eyes a golden color. "You see this in my hand. Well this helps you control on the full moon. It's been in Derek's family forever. In fact this is how Peter learned how to keep control."

Liam grab the triskelion and grab it in his hands.

"Whatever you're trying to teach me, do it fast." Liam growled. Hope eyes turned blue as she started to get mad.

"Focus and repeated the words. Alpha, beta, omega. Omega's can become Alpha's, Alpha can fall down to omega and beta can turn into any of the."

"Alpha…beta…omega…alpha." Liam panted. He's chains snapped as he grab Hope. Derek went for Hope as she raised her hand and Derek, Jackson, or Stiles weren't able to move.

"Hope! Let us help you!" Derek exclaimed.

"Trust me." Hope shouted. Liam stuck his claws deep into her stomach as blood started to come out of her mouth. His nails sticking out of her back.

"HOPE!" Stiles shouted. Hope looked into Liam's eyes. She could see the real Liam deep down in there. Pity. She could see that Liam felt bad.

"Sweetie it's okay. It's okay." Hope stammered blood coming out of her mouth. "We're going to-to-try something else okay.

"Braeden I think we're going to need to go a lot faster!" Jackson shouted as Braeden started too sped up.

"We're almost there Lia-iam. It's ok-kay." Hope stammered.

"How are you stay control?" Liam asked looking at Derek and Jackson. An idea popped into Hope's amazing brain.

"Liam can you hear my heart beat?" Hope asked not letting Derek or Jackson answer Liam's question. Liam nodded his head. "Okay listen to my heart beat. It does thump-thump- it's the only part of me that's human. Focus on my heart beat."

Liam slowly began to calm down listening to Hope's heartbeat.

"Liam what are three things that cannot long be hidden?" Hope asked as Liam started panting. "Answer me!"

"Sun….moon…truth…." Liam panted.

"Say it again!"

"Sun, the moon, the truth."

"Again!"

"The sun, the moon, the truth." Liam said. Hope looked into his eyes as he started to shirt back into his human self. He got the claws out of Hope's stomach as she dropped her hand. Derek was the first one to move to Hope as Liam sat back listening to her heart beat.

"Are we okay back there?" Peter shouted over the music that was still playing.

"No one is died…..yet…." Jackson replied.

"Are you-" Stiles started to ask.

"Dude I've died twice. Been bitten by multiple werewolves, killed myself for our father, died to save everyone life, gotten lots of tattoos, been stab more times to count, and still the worst part of this day will be that I'm on my period." Hope interrupted grinning a blood grin as her eyes turned blue. She placed her hands over her stomach healing slowly. "I'm never wearing a white t-shirt ever again."

Jackson laughed softly knowing that she was going to be okay.

"You should totally be a teacher Hope, you would be amazing at it." Jackson teased not meaning a word he just said. Kids and Hope was not a good mix.

"Oh God no, I hate children." Hope replied. "Becoming a teacher would be the last job I would ever want."

The backseat laughed a little.

"Thanks for not killing my girlfriend. I would have to tear you apart." Derek said looking at Liam with a threaten look. Liam look taken aback and very scared.

"That would've made an awkward ride home." Stiles replied as Braeden pulled up to the Church La Iglesia. Braeden and Peter looked back at the teenagers (and Derek) seeing if they were okay.

"Liam do you think you can be in control inside La Iglesia?" Braeden asked from the front seat. Liam nodded his head. "Great. We might be able to pull this off. Hope how you doing back there?"

"Not dead yet and not bleeding anymore." Hope explained.

"Great just great." Braeden said. "Let's go." Braeden got her guns out getting ready. Derek looked down at Hope as she started to change her shirt. She noticed Liam and Jackson staring as Stiles already had his eyes close.

"Close your eyes." Hope snapped as she turned to Derek. "Are you okay?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"When we are on our way home…maybe." Derek answer as Hope changed in a long black sleeve t-shirt and her leather jacket.

"Well then let's kick some tires and light the fires big daddy." Hope said quoting Coach's favorite movie. Derek chuckled as he got up and opened the door. Hope was right behind Derek was the gun bag. She was right behind Derek was the rest of the back ready. But she was too late. A berserker came out of the shadow and grab Derek and there him against a small broken down rock wall. Hope jumped out of the car with a gun her hand and started shooting at the berserker. Nothing happened. The berserker took out one of its knives and shoved it right in Derek's stomach. Hope screamed, "DEREK!" Berserker turned too looked at Hope. Hope ran up to him and put her hands were the heart would be. She started to scream as the Berserker fell dead. She ran straight to Derek tears forming in her eyes. The rest of the pack around her.

"How bad is it?" Peter asked. Hope looked down at the wound and put her hands over it trying to heal it.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Just get to Scott." Derek lied blood coming out of his mouth. "Just find him. We'll be right behind you."

Peter looked back at Derek and started running to the church with Braeden and Liam behind him. Stiles stayed back for a second looking at the wounded Derek and then at his young sister.

"Go!" Derek shouted. Stiles didn't move he looked at his sister.

"Stiles go!" Hope exclaimed her voice breaking. "Go save Scott. We'll be fine. GO!"

Stiles started running to the church. Hope looked down at Derek tears falling.

Derek lifted one hand and wipe one of her tears.

"Lydia was right." Derek said, coughed, and then laughed softly. "Babe stop crying. I'm okay. It's okay."

Hope sniffled as she nodded her head. "I love you."

"Don't say that." Derek replied. "Don't say I love you like I'm about to die. It's just a mortal wound. I've sadly been in worse case. Pass me a gun. I can still shot."

Hope passed Derek's two guns and looked into his eyes. "Really it's a mortal wound?"

"I'm started to feel a little too much mortal lately." Derek said trying to make a joke.

"I'm not going to let you die." Hope replied as she kissed the top of his head. There was a growling in the distance.

"You might just have to concentrate on saving yourself." Derek said. "I love you and I'll see you when you get back."

"I love you too and I'm going to kill your ex." Hope replied getting up holding to guns. "I won the coin toss."

"Don't remind me." Derek yelled as he cock his gun. Hope slowly started to walk to past the church. She looked behind it and saw two berserker. Hope shot them both till she had no more bullets. It was easy to say that the berserker were dead, very dead. Hope smiled to herself as she turned around to see the second devil: Kate Argent.

"Derek really traded down after me didn't he?" Kate said as she then punch Hope right in the nose. Hope kicked Kate in the stomach making her fall a little back. Hope got her fist up.

"Really I like to think of it as an upgrade."

Kate ran straight to Hope. Hope duct as she punch Kate in the eye. Kate then grab Hope and shoved her against the wall and punch her in the eye. Hope then punch her again in the eye and the grab a knives from her jacket and shoved in her stomach.

"Really? You think that could kill me?" Kate asked as she took the knife out easily.

"Of course not. But I know they can kill you. Hit it!" Hope shouted. Kate turned around as lights started to come out of the sky. Hope ducted as she put her hands approve her make another one of her invisible shield. The Argent (Chris and Allison) and the Calaveras (Araya and her family) got guns out and started shooting at Kate. If a slit a throat and a knife in the stomach can't kill you. Then for sure lots of guns with wolfs bane can kill the supernatural creature. It took five minutes until Kate was dead for sure. Hope got up and looked at the church's roof to see Allison with a gun.

"Good to see you girl!" Hope shouted as Allison nodded her head smiling. Hope went running straight for Derek. Derek was shooting a couple of berserker. Hope ran around the evil thingy and looked at Derek. He shot the berserkers to make them fall down. She knew they would get up soon but she didn't care. Derek looked over at Hope smiled softly. He chest stop moving. Derek had died. Hope cried harder than she ever cried before. This was for sure the number one most painful thing Hope Stilinski had ever been though. Tears fell from Hope's young face like rears never feel before. Hope stood up and cock her gun as she screamed, "Come on!"

Berserkers came out of dark shadows ready to fight.

"COME ON!" Hope screamed as she started to shot the berserkers. After shutting down five of them Hope cried out as she looked back to see Derek missing. Great this day just kept getting better and better. Tears from falling from Hope face as she kept on shooting berserkers left and right. One berserker came right from behind Hope and stab her right in the stomach. Usually it wouldn't hurt Hope to get stab in the stomach, but this time it hurt. It hurt a lot, like a lot a lot. Hope's hand went straight to her stomach as the berserker yanked it out. Hope's mouth dropped as another stab Hope in her shoulder. Hope took her gun and made on finally shot at the berserker. It fell to the ground as Hope fell too. Hope laid her arm down her head resting on her arms tears. Her stomach was burning. Hope moved her free hand and touch one of the wounds. Black blood. Pitch black. Yippy even if she wasn't going to die she was going to be in a lot of pain. There was a howling noise in the back ground as tears fell down her face. A black wolf came out of the shadow and started to attack berserkers in front of Hope. It took down one then two berserkers. It took down all five berserkers down in front of Hope. The black wolf then turned around and started walking to Hope. The wolf got up on its back legs and started to turn into Derek. Derek Hale. The Derek that now wasn't dead.

"You were….you were dead." Hope said tears started to stop falling. Derek walked over to her and helped her up.

"Of course not love, I was just evolving." Derek explained with a soft smile. "Ready to fight?"

Derek helped Hope get up wrapping one arm around her waist.

"Let's go." Hope agreed as she kissed Derek's cheek and got a gun out. "Let's say person who takes down the most berserkers doesn't cook dinner."

"Challenge accepted." Derek said as he shot one the head. One point for Derek. In the end to score was Derek had 12 and Hope had 18. It was very clear who was cooking dinner. Hope was about to shot for 19 when all the berserkers just fell to the ground. Stiles, Liam, Jackson, Scott, Kira, Allison, Chris, and Braeden then walked out of the church.

"Are we not all dead?" Hope shouted grinning big.

"Not yet at least." Scott said as he walked over and hug Hope. Hope pulled away and looked at Scott. Scott pulled something out of his back pocket. His wallet.

"You had your wallet this entire time?" Derek asked.

"The more surprising thing is Kate or Peter didn't take any money." Scott said as he pulled out a twenty. "You were right. I did turn into a werewolf."

"Aren't I always right?" Hope teased. "Speaking of Peter where he is?"

"He was evil so I kill him." Braeden spoke up from the back. "You're welcome by the way."

No one asked questions on how Peter turned even evil. It was easier when you never asked things.

* * *

Hope stood in the woods next to the Nemeton as it was dark. She had one job, one main job to do before she went to bed after a long day in Mexico. She held a thing of matches in her hand. She was going to burn the Nemeton ending all the supernatural for good.

"It was nice having you around killer tree." Hope said to no one but the tree placing a hand of killer evil cut down tree. "But you have to go."

"No. I think you are the one that has to go," A voice said behind her. Hope turned around fast to see Peter.

"Can't you ever just die and stay dead!" Hope screamed. Peter chuckled.

"Did you friend really think a small bullet could kill me? Nothing can kill me!" Peter said as he grab a blade, Hope's angelic blade.

"I know this can." Hope replied as she placed her hands over Peter's heart. She started to scream as Peter's heart exploded, dying once and for all. Pain shot up Hope's stomach. As Peter fell to the ground Hope looked down to see her angelic blade in her stomach. _Just what I need _Hope thought as she fell down in pain. Dying slowly.

_To be continued…._


	85. Crown

**Crown**

Hope woke up gasping for air. She looked around. She was in Derek's bed room, in his bed. Memories of what happened last night flew through her head. How was she alive? Peter…but Peter stab her with the knife. She started to look around. Allison's and Kira's weapons were on the table beside her. Stiles' and Scott left lacrosse stupid stuff in the room. On the nightstand there was a small crown, Hope remember the crown as the one Lydia and Hope played with when they were young. Hope smirked to herself as she then picked up the crown and place it on her head. She felt like she need it. She deserved it.

Malia, thank god was dead. Hope didn't like her from the beginning. Isaac apparently money was more important than the lives of his friends. Hope was grateful to have good friends, the McCall Pack, as her family. Without them she wouldn't have survive the wacky thing people call life. Derek, Stiles, Scott, and Lydia rushed into the room.

"Thank God!" Stiles exclaimed as he ran and gave his sister a hug. Hope hug her older brother back and then pulled away.

"We did it?" Hope asked looking at her family. "We survived?"

"We did." Derek agreed smiling big. "We survived."

"Kate's dead?" Hope wondered. "Isaac and Malia are dead? Someone burned the Nemeton? Benefactor is dead too? Peter's dead?"

"Yeah, Hope." Lydia said as she walked up and handed Hope a hundred bucks. That was all the money Lydia and Hope bet if 'Stydia' would ever happen. But it really did so now Hope got a hundred bucks.

"Did you pay Kira yet?" Hope wondered.

"Yeah we all paid Kira up. Stiles paid up for you." Lydia explained.

"Where's everyone else? Kira? Allison? Liam? Jackson?" Hope asked.

"Everyone down stairs." Stiles explained.

"How am I alive? Peter….he killed me." Hope said.

"Peter has no aim and took out your appendix. Not your kidney or some important organ. Just your appendix which thank god you don't need to live." Lydia replied.

"Does someone had a mirror?" Hope asked, the last question that she asked for the day.

"There's the length mirror that you made me but next to our closet" Derek offered. Hope tried to get up but her legs were weak. She slowly started to fall. Her wings popped out as Stiles and Scott made a move to help her. Stiles and Scott then help her walk over to the mirror. Hope looked at herself.

_Wow _she thought to herself _I've change a lot. _Hope remember in the very beginning of all of this how she looked. She was a normal girl. Long brown hair that was always in curls or something. Her eyes back then was just a normal chocolate brown. No scars on her face. Hope always were something that made her look good not caring about the weather. Back then her biggest problem was getting all her homework done and getting money to go shopping. Now a days, though, there was a different problem.

Now a day Hope was wearing a blue sports bra and black booty shorts so she could see all of her scars. On her left side there was three werewolf bites. Two from Peter and one from Deucalion. In the middle of Hope's stomach there was a small sword scar. The scar where she died. On her right rib cage there was Hope's tattoo. She also had claw makes on her stomach from Liam and knife wounds right in the middle of her stomach. She had Stiles' lacrosse number on one hip and her 'Queen' on her other hip. She looked down at her foot to see her ankle. Then lifted her hand and touch her Buffy tattoo. Her ankle had the bite Isaac gave her when the kanima was still a thing. Her left legs had small scars when Malia tried to kill her. Hope touch the shoulder right above her wings to feel the knife wound Victoria gave her when she was still alive. On her left had there was a small scar where she was bitten by Sean.

Hope looked a lot different now. Hope's hair blood red. Her eyes light blue as she still tried to heal herself. She had no make-up on and the first time in a long time she was happy. Happy on the way she looked. Hope stared in the mirror. After a while as she was looking in the mirror and realized… _wow, after all of those hurts, scars and bruises, after all of those trails I really made it through. I did it. I survived everything which was supposed to kill me. _Hope straightened the crown on her head and turned around. Walking towards the door like a boss.


	86. Marry Me

**Marry Me**

Hope opened the door to her house. After everything that happened in Beacon Hills one of the first thing that Hope had to do was to move in with her amazing boyfriend. Hope just got done having a horrible day as she just got done with two horrible college classes and had a six hour shift at her job in a small dinner called Puzzles. Even though Derek had enough Hope for himself and Hope, Hope still worked at Puzzles. She needed to work because she would feel kid o like a gold digger and having a job was one of the only normal things in Hope's life. So Hope, not facing her living room, kicked off her high heels and took her hair out of her high pony tail.

"Babe, today was the worst day! This old man kept staring at my boobs." Hope exclaimed taking off her ear rings and placing them on the small table next to the door. She turned around about to tell Derek another one of her horrible work stories to see no one else was in the room.

There was candles on the floor that lend to the dinner table. The floor was covered in rose. Hope smiled big as she put her car keys down at the table as she walked towards the dinner table. There was two big candles on the table with a little notecard. Hope picked up the small notecard as it read, "MEET ME WHERE ME FIRST ME~DEREK." Hope ran upstairs to change. This seem like there was going to be a surprise. And Hope wasn't going to go to some place in the woods dress like a waitress. Hope changes into dark blue jeans, red long sleeve shirt, leather jacket, black platform shoes, and her hair was curled hair was under a beanie that was blue.

She got in her car and drove towards Beacon Hills woods. She stood on the edge of the woods her mouth wide open. There was lights, Christmas lights, connected from one tree to the next. There was lanterns hanging from the trees. The woods for the first time truly looked magical. Hope pulled out her phone and took a picture. She then put her phone back in her pocket to see Scott in a suit and tie. That was something didn't happen very often. Scott grinned big standing in the woods. Hope smiled to herself as she walked up to Scott. Without saying anything she grab the letter in his hands and began to read it.

_Dear Hope,_

_I'm glad to see you came to the woods. Follow Scott._

_Love Derek._

Scott had his arm out as Hope laughed softly and they started to walk deep into the woods following Christmas trees and lanterns.

"Do you know what this is about?" Hope asked as they continued to walk into the woods.

"I was the last one to know about this," Scott explained, "don't even ask what the surprise is because everyone will kill me."

"Really you're the wink link now? I thought it would be Stiles." Hope teased her older twin brother.

"Stiles knew about the surprise a day we got back from Mexico and kept it a secret that long." Scott said not smile on his face.

"What did Derek tell Stiles?"

"HAH! Your thought you could get the secret out of me that easily." Scott exclaimed as he stopped walking. Hope looked back at Scott.

"Is this where my surprise is?" Hope asked curiosity in her voice as she looked around.

"No, this is where I stop. Walk a couple feet straight and you will see your next clue." Scott explained. Hope frowned slightly as she crossed her arms as she started walking in the woods alone. It was a very cold night in Beacon Hills. Hope wanted her surprise right now so she could eat something and go to bed. As she kept on walking she saw her three best friends. Kira, Allison, and Lydia. Kira was wearing black jeans, converse and blue sweat shirt. Allison wore a purple dress that went to her knees, tights, and black combat boots. Lydia wore a blue dress that went to her knees, tights, and black high heels. All of them looked amazing. All three girls smiled at Hope looking at her. Allison stood in the middle holding a letter. Hope smiled at the girl and grab the card reading the letter.

_Dear Hope,_

_I'm sorry no Allison, Kira and Lydia are not your surprise. Follow them and you will get your finally clue to your surprise._

_Love Derek._

"Crap!" Hope exclaimed as the three girls laughed as they started walking. "I thought I was close to my surprise."

"Nope. Not even close." Kira said as they girls laughed again.

"Are you like going to tell me the surprise?" Hope wondered.

"You wish." Allison replied grinning big.

"Have you guys like know forever about my surprise?" Hope asked.

"I was the first one Derek told." Lydia bragged grinning big. "I help with literally everything."

"What is it!" hope exclaimed. "Are we close at least?"

"Yeah at the most two more feet." Lydia agreed grinning big. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Hope shouted and the girls laughed again. It only took them five minutes to stop walking as they all grin big looking at Hope.

"You know the drill little girl. Walk a couple feet and you will get your finally clue." Lydia said. "Love you."

The three girls began to turn around and giggling and walking away. Hope let out a loud groan as she started walked again deep into the woods all by herself. She stop to see her father and Stiles. Both in suits grinning big. Stiles held the letter. Hope grab the letter getting tired of this a read it.

_Dear my lovely girlfriend,_

_Right about now you are probably really mad at me_. _I am sorry about that but you will be very happy later. This is the last clue, the last group of people you have to see until your surprise. See you soon._

_Love Derek_

"So are we almost there!" Hope complained as she started walking with her small family.

"Yes." John and Stiles said at the same time.

"Is it a good surprise?" Hope wondered looking at her small family.

"I want the surprise it's that freaking amazing." Stiles said as John laughed lightly.

"What is it?" Hope exclaimed. "I got to know!"

"You're going to know in a couple of minutes. And I just wanted to say that I love and I really like Derek." Stiles replied.

"Gay…like….love?" Hope stammered. Stiles rolled his eyes. Some things would never change.

"I'm over you right now." Stiles said as John muffled a couple of laughs.

"Okay brother I'm fine with your liking my boyfriend. As long as you know he's mine all the time." Hope replied grinning.

"To think I was going to say some pretty nice things." Stiles mumbled.

"Some pretty nice things about my boyfriend. It's okay." Hope said as John and Stiles stop walking. Hope looked over at John.

"Okay where do I go now?" Hope asked still looking at her small family.

"Walk straight." A voice said. Hope looked away from her family to see Derek. The trees had Christmas lights all around them with lanterns hanging from the tree. Since it was a night the stars were shinning bright. There was roses that lend straight to Derek. It was pretty magical and romantic. Derek was wearing a suit and tie. His tie was blue Hope's favorite color. Hope couldn't help but smile softly. She walked up to Derek as she looked around. She could see Lydia, Allison, Kira, and Scott sitting in the trees watching this. She turned around to see her father and Stiles climb a tree getting their phones out.  
"Derek why are we here?" Hope asked an eyebrow raised. "Don't get me wrong this is really romantic but I just got off work and home from school and I really need to pee."

Derek didn't replied though.

"Move a little bit." Derek said pushing Hope a little back and then to the left.

"Okay right here. Right above of us was the tree that you fell out of when we first met." Derek said as Hope looked up. He was right. That was the same tree Hope fell out of. Hope smiled to herself as she looked back at Derek.

"I still remember what you were wearing that day. That lame blue and white flower printer shirt, blue jeans, and a small jacket." Derek added.

"I loved that shirt!" Hope exclaimed as she playfully hit Derek's arm.

"Babe I love you but that shirt was lame. Anyway you falling in my arms was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. You fell into my arms making loud noise and not wanting to die." Derek said as Hope laughed grinning to herself.

"You're insane and that has to be one of the main things I love about you. But that isn't the only I love about you. I love all of your flaws, mistakes, smiles, giggles, jokes, and ever little sarcastic thing that comes out of your mouth. I just love you. I love your smile, your weird beautiful smile." Derek added as Hope smiled big her white teeth showing.

"You're the first thing on my mind when I wake and the last thing I think of when sleep and I'm so happy that now I'm able to wake up with you in my arms. I've seen the best of you and the worst. And I love both sides of you. You're not just another part of my life. You're not just another girl that I love that was evil. No you are the love of my life. If I had to fight every day for you, so you would be happy, so you would be alive I would. I would fight without even thinking about it. There would never be enough words for me to tell you how much I love you." Derek said as he start to move getting down on one knee.

"Derek….I…." Hope gasped tears forming in her eyes her voice begging to crack. Her hands flew to her mouth tears about to fall. Derek grab Hope's left hand and held a small red velvet box in his right hand.

"Although these words might be big enough to show you how much I love you. Can we rest now Hope?" Derek asked.

Tears began to fall from Hope's eyes. That was her favorite line in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This just kept getting better and better.

"That's from Buffy. Ah!" Hope cried out. She let in a deep breath as she shut up fast.

"Hope Stilinski will you marry me?" Derek asked.

Hope nodded her head fast. "Yes. Yes." Derek placed the princess cut simple ring on Hope's ring finger on her right hand. Derek stood up fast to kiss his soon to be wife. Starting a good happy ending not just for them but for the entire Stilinski Pack


	87. Stiles x Lydia

**Stiles x Lydia **

Lydia walked fast into her office. Ignoring everyone who tried to talk to her. It was her break, her first break all day even though it was already twelve in the afternoon. Lydia sat behind her best places her fast food next to her laptop and opened her laptop. She then Skype her husband wanting to check up on him. Stiles picked up on the first ring with a big goofy smile.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to swing by home, I'm swap at work." Lydia apologized.

"It's okay Lyd, although I think someone wants to say hi to you." Stiles said as he switch the camera on his phone to a six month baby girl laying in her crib. "Say hi to mama." The girl looked up at Stiles smiling a big gummy smile.

"She's adorable." Lydia mumbled grinning big. That was her baby. She made that beautiful little girl.

"You hear that, Bianca, your mommy thinks you're cute." Stiles said in a goofy voice and Bianca laughed.

"You're the biggest dork ever, right next to your sister of course, you know that right." Lydia replied.

"Yet you fell madly in love with me!" Stiles exclaimed.

"That I did." Lydia agreed as she looked at the clock. 12:25 only five more minutes of her break. "I'm going to finish my lunch and get back to work. Give all my love to Bianca."

"Love you too I guess." Stiles mumbled as Lydia laughed. "What time will you be getting home?"

"Late."

"Okay I'll wait up for you." Stiles replied as he hung up. Lydia milled to herself as she pulled up a page on her laptop and started working.

After college Lydia and Hope opened a school called Excalibur, for supernatural created to teach supernatural people have to control themselves and not go around killing people randomly. Lydia was principle of the school and head of everything. Stiles on the other hand grew up to be just like his dad, only he was a detective working side by side with his dad. Stiles was head of the extra-mundane part of the police department and help kids get into Excalibur. It didn't even take a year for the school to open up when Stiles asked Lydia to marry him. They had three kids, all had a little banshee in them and all were very sarcastic, called Ann Grace Stilinski, Boyd Vernon Stilinski, and Bianca Hope Stilinski. Ann was Stiles' mother's middle name so there was a piece of his mother in his life every day. Lydia, in the end was very wrong, she would fall in love with Hope's older brother. So in the end she did kept her promise and married Stiles. For the rest of Stiles' life he spend it with the love of his left, his sister, and his best friend. And that was truly that best way to spend the rest of his life.


	88. Allison x Ron

**Allison x Ron**

"Hey," A voice greeted. Allison rolled over in her nice warm bed to see her amazing husband Ron.

After all the moment the dead pool thing was over Allison left Beacon Hills. She left California. She left the United States and lived in France, the place she was made to live. France was so much nicer because there was no evil right around the corner all the time. She moved to France with her dad and went to college to moment they got there. Apparently Allison was like super smart and was able to skip a grade. So she went to school for business and that's how she met Ron Spikes. Ron was also going to school for business and bam met the love of his life. Allison opened up Archery Lesson Store and taught kids how to shot bows. Ron went on with her and help her opened the store. Chris on the other hand was still in the supernatural and the moment he saw his daughter happy he left and went to go save other kids that was involve in the supernatural.

"Morning." Allison replied grinning at her husband.

"Its 7:45 the kids will wake up at 8. Now if you really motivated I could do some wacky stuff in that time." Ron teased grinning big, Allison laughed as two little monsters at the age of 5 and 4 ran into the room.

"Mommy!" "Daddy!"

Tori and George jump into the middle of the bed separating the couple. Tori was being tickled by her father as George was sitting next to his mommy and told her jokes. It was a small simple life and Allison loved it.

Every now and then she would bring the family out and visit the pack in Beacon Hills. After all she wouldn't be part of the pack if she didn't visits them and made of them all the time. Still every day she would get a text from Lydia and Hope her best friends making sure she was alive. But in the end she was living a pretty happy life with her husband her two kids and the pack. And in the end the best life little Allison could have.


	89. Stilinski-McCall

**Stilinski-McCall**

In the end John and Melissa got married which was not a big surprise to the Stilinski Pack. Even if Agent McCall, Scott's horrible birth father, lived in a town close to Beacon Hills, tried to get Melissa back, and was always visiting Scott-Agent McCall couldn't stop John from getting the man of his dreams. The old couple was the last of the Stilinski Pack to get married on October 21st 2021. Together they had a little girl name Adele Eve Stilinski-McCall. Stiles, Scott, and Hope all became Adele's godparent because why chose two amazing godparents when a person is able to choose three! Melissa end up became head nurse in Beacon Hill hospital. John stayed as Sheriff for three more years and worked beside his son for 10 years. Melissa and John had a hard and long life with their children always being in danger but it was a long and happy life.


	90. Scott x Kira

**Scott x Kira**

"Scott, honey," A voice called from downstairs. Scott woke up to hear his wonderful wife calling him. Scott sat up waking up slowly. "Breakfast is ready."

Scott groaned not wanting to get out of his warm and comfy bed. Scott then closed his eyes trying to get a couple more minutes of sleep.

"Fine you want to do this the hard way.' Kira said knowing Scott could hear him with his werewolf powers. "Steven, Faith, Lisa, go wake your daddy up."

There wasn't enough time in the world for Scott to get up before small kitsunes and werewolves ran upstairs. The three little kids jumped on the bed jumping on their dad.

"Come on daddy! Wake up!" Lisa yelled.

"Come on daddy!" Faith exclaimed.

"Dad just wake up." Steven said sitting next to his father. "This could all end. You just end to wake up.

Scott opened his eyes and growled playfully as he got up fast.  
"I'm going to eat me some little werewolf and kitsunes if they don't get downstairs fast enough." Scott growled as Steven and Lisa ran downstairs their father right behind them.

In the end Scott worked at the vet for the rest of his life. Kira worked at Excalibur in the fox department. Working in two different places yet still had lunch together no matter what. They lived a simple life. Scott and Kira had triplets together. Melissa, Lisa for short, Kira McCall, Steven Stiles McCall, and Faith Hope McCall. It was a nice and simple life something that Scott needed after all the madness he had to deal with, he needed a simple life. The simple life was something Scott and Kira loved. As they lived their own kid of happily ever after.


	91. Hope x Derek

**Derek x Hope**

Hope let out a loud groaned as she began to wake up. She looked around the room she was in. The walls were a dark blue, Hope's favorite shade of blue. There was a purple blanket around of her. Also there was a couple of dresser in the room with a crib and two nightstands. Hope looked over at the nightstand closet to Hope to see the same crown from her childhood and a picture. She picked up the picture to see the entire pack. It was easy to say that Hope had some made photo shopping skills because even Boyd, Erica, and Isaac was in the picture. Right before Jackson left for London the second time around they took one last pack photo. Derek, Hope, Stiles, John, Melissa, Scott, Kira, Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Chris, Boyd, Liam, Isaac, and Erica were all in the picture. All smiling big. Something that happen very often now a days. Hope put the photo back on the nightstand and got up. She put her pink bunny slippers on and walked out of bed. She walked pass the mirror and then stop to look at herself.

She smiled big. Her hair was dyed a dark blue, no longer red. Her lips her bigger, her breast bigger, and she had a six month pregnant stomach. Hope then grinned even bigger as she placed on hand on her stomach and then grab her purple robe. She then walked out of her bedroom to smell a wonderful smell: beacon and pancakes. Walking down the stairs of her house ever so slightly trying to get no one to notice her.

"MAMA!" Two like kids shouted as two little heads started running towards Hope. Hope smiled big as the two little kids hug Hope's leg.

"Kids breakfast!" Derek called out from the kitchen. He turned around and smiled big looking at Hope as he put the food on the table. "Good morning love. Would you mind putting Johnny and Talia in their seat?"

Hope nodded her head grinning big. She looked down but couldn't see anything from her enormous stomach. "I don't know I can't see Johnny or Talia." As Johnny and Talia hid under their mother's stomach holding onto her legs giggling loudly. "Oh Johnny! Talia!" The kids giggled again as they then moved out of the way so their mom could see them. "There you guys are! Come here!" Hope barely was able to but she picked up the two kids and places each of them in their own little booster seats. Derek pulled the chair so Hope was able to sit down. Derek then put the plates of food down as the kids started eating loudly and talking to each other.

Hope looked down at her plate to see a really bad messed up heart pancake. She chuckled to herself and then looked up at her amazing husband. Derek was taking a bite of bacon as he looked at Hope.

"What?" Derek wondered grinning big. "Is there something on my face?"

"No I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have you as my husband." Hope replied as she turned to look at her kids.

Johnathan Ace Hale, the oldest kid, was only at the age of four. He had black hair just like his father and Hope's brown eyes. He grew up to be a werewolf, a leader, not like his father but like his mom. Talia Luna Hale was three at the time. She had black jet hair and the green eyes just like her dad. She grew up as an angel. Derek and Hope end up having two more kids: Claudia Lora Hale and Andy Awesome Hale. Yes Hope and Derek named their last child middle name 'Awesome'. It was the coolest middle name ever!

"Excited for the newest baby?" Derek asked taking another bite of a piece of bacon.

"I'm telling you right now this kid better be freaking cute because I have to pee all the time and it's horrible." Hope said irritate at the soon to be Claudia.

"Did you sleep will?" Derek wondered.

"You know what funny you should ask that I had a dream." Hope said looking at her husband. "So it was a dark night in Beacon Hills and me, Stiles, and Scott were in the woods looking for a dead body…"


	92. Excabilbur

**Excalibur**

Kids rushed towards in classrooms in Excalibur. Children laughing and pushing trying to get to the right class. A rumor, the best rumor ever, was the one of the teachers, the one that survived it all was going to teach this year. She taught one time. One semester and then stop. No one wondered why or asked any questions. She was a very busy women. Having to take care of the school, her big family, her land, and just about everyone expect for herself she had no time to teach children. This year, though, it was going to be very different. In G4 kids sat in their desk getting out a notebook and pen. There was no teacher in sight so everyone was talking loudly.

"Did you hear," Ron, a young beta, whispered to his friends all around him, "they say her going to teach this year."

"My sister had her as a teacher that one time she taught." Julia, the banshee, spoke up. "She said she was awesome."

"I doubt she teaching again." Matthew a student that was learning to become a Druid snapped. "After everything she been though why would she teach a bunch of freaks."

Lola growled at her boyfriend, Matthew, playfully. "We're not freaks. We're the supernatural there's a big difference."

"She coming!" Jake, an omega in the front seat, whispered in a loud voice.

The class quiet down as Principle Stilinski walked in with the new teacher.

"Have fun with your class." Principle Stilinski teased as she walked back out of the class room. The teacher didn't even turned to look at her students. Her blood red high heels made a click clack noise as she walked to the front of the classroom. She walked to the board and turned around so no one could see her face. She was wearing a black leather jacket, red tank top, black leather tights, and her blood red high heels. She might have been a teacher, an adult, but she didn't dress like one. There was scars all over her body. A rope scars around her neck after being almost lots of time. Knife scar on the back of her neck. Both ankles had werewolf bite marks and she still survived. And there was also a tattoo on her ankle, an anchor. The teacher was proud of all of her scars and was showing them off.

"Open up a notebook, a notebook just for this class." The teacher spoke up as she raise chalk to the board and started writing on the board. The board read, "_HOW TO SURVIE BEACON HILLS BY MRS. HALE_." Hope Hale turned around to face her class with an evil grin on her face. She crossed her arms looking over all her students who all had excited looks on their faces. Hope's wings popped out of her back as the class all said ohhhhh at the same time. Her eyes turned sky blue as her evil grin got even bigger. "Welcome to room G4 on How to Survive Beacon Hills."

**_The End_**


	93. Banner please check this out!

Check out the banner for this story.

www (period) storiesbyminniematthews (period) tumblr (period) com/post/137258040858/the-stilinski-twins-author-minnie-matthews

Also I have publish a new story called Going Up in Flames so if you like my writing please go check that out.

As I promise I will be writing another Derek/oc story. It will be called Surviving Beacon Hills and I would love it if you guys would check it.

Lastly many people have been asking me to write a sequel to this story like about the school of Hope's life. I honestly have to much on my plate right now by trying to do two stories at once. And I don't think anyone would read it but if you guys would really want to read a sequel you should tell me in the reviews. ;)

Hope everyone had a good new years!

Please check out my tumbler page that is were all my FINISH stories banners will go and I would love it if your guys check it out and follow me.

~Minnie Matthews


End file.
